La fin des temps
by MissKitty28
Summary: En saison 7. Le combat contre la Force se poursuit pour Buffy, ses amis et les potentielles. De nombreuses surprises et des pertes les attendent dans ce combat qui va s’avérer beaucoup plus long et périlleux que prévu… SPUFFY
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : Après avoir tué Caleb, le combat contre la Force se poursuit pour Buffy, ses amis et les potentielles. De nombreuses surprises (bonnes comme mauvaises) et des pertes les attendent dans ce combat qui va s'avérer beaucoup plus long et périlleux que prévu… Principalement Spuffy.**

Repère : Débute lors du dernier épisode de la saison 7. Après la mort de Caleb, sauf qu'Angel n'est jamais revenu à Sunnydale pour donner l'amulette à Buffy. Le combat contre la Force se poursuit. J'enchaîne sur une suite complètement inventée (hormis quelques petits éléments).

Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, un "petit" prolongement de la saison 7… à ma façon, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bien que la fin de la série ait été magnifique, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser le couple Spuffy se terminer comme ça. En revanche, je tiens à préciser que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic, je n'avais encore jamais vu un seul épisode de la série « Angel » et par conséquent, il n'y aura aucune référence à celle-ci. Mais, je me rattraperais une prochaine fois.

Et je fais un spécial clin d'œil à Yosa ;).

Disclamer : Les personnages et le concept de base ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Joss Whedon, la Fox, UPN… etc. En revanche, l'histoire, elle, m'appartient.

**Chapitre 1**

Debout face au corps de Caleb, Buffy fit une grimace de dégoût face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle détourna vivement le regard, et, la Faux en main, grimpa les marches qui menaient à la sortie de la crypte. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle tomba nez à nez avec Spike, près du grand portail. Il était sur le point de la rejoindre, mais lorsqu'il la vit arriver, victorieuse, il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire amusé.

Spike** :** « Alors, chaton ? Qu'est-il arrivé au grand misogyne ? »

Buffy répondit nonchalamment : « A ton avis ? Je l'ai découpé en deux. »

Spike, ironique : « Charmant. »

Ils se mirent en marche dans le cimetière, et Buffy fit une grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son bras droit. Spike, l'ayant remarqué, demanda inquiet :

Spike : « Ca va aller, mon cœur ? »

Buffy : « Ouais. Seulement quelques bleus, coups et hématomes… La routine, quoi ! »

Spike : « Je vois le genre oui… Alors, tu as découvert quelque chose au sujet de… "ça" ? » dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de menton la Faux.

Buffy : « J'ai parlé à l'une des personnes qui l'a forgée, mais Caleb l'a tué avant qu'elle n'ait pu m'en dire plus. »

Spike : « Oh… et elle a eu le temps de te dire quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Buffy : « Je crois que tout ce que j'ai pu retenir de plus ou moins captivant est que la fin était imminente, et que le combat était pour bientôt… Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. »

Spike : « Pour le côté réjouissant, on repassera. »

Buffy : « Je te le fais pas dire… »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin parmi les tombes du cimetière dans le silence. Les souvenirs de leur conversation précédant le départ de la Tueuse au vignoble refirent rapidement surface, dans l'esprit de l'un comme de l'autre. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait beaucoup compté. Spike savait que la Tueuse et lui avaient commencé à établir un lien de confiance, un lien qui allait même au-delà, sur lequel il n'aurait su mettre des mots, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Buffy l'admettrait un jour devant lui. Elle prenait, quant à elle, conscience de l'étendu de son attachement au vampire décoloré, même si elle avait mis un certain temps à l'admettre lorsque Giles lui avait fait part de ses doutes concernant la puce de Spike qu'elle avait pris la décision de faire enlever. Il y avait un lien entre eux, ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre, et son observateur s'en était rendu compte bien avant elle.

Ils marchaient à présent côte à côte dans une des nombreuses ruelles de Sunnydale. La nuit était noire et seule la lune, cachée malgré tout par quelques nuages, éclairait la ville, les employés de la compagnie d'électricité ayant déserté la ville.

Buffy : « Alors, t'étais venu voir si je m'en sortais ? »

Spike, sortant de ses pensées : « Ouais, je préférais venir m'assurer qu'il se tenait tranquille. »

Buffy : « Merci »

Spike, sur un faux air nonchalant : « Pas de quoi… »

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue, et poursuivirent leur route dans les rues désertes de Sunnydale.

Buffy : « Je trouve ça terrifiant… »

Spike : « Quoi ? »

Buffy : « La perspective de nous savoir les derniers humains vivants à Sunnydale. »

Spike : « C'est vrai que voir la ville ainsi a tendance à être plutôt déprimant… »

Buffy : « Même si la plupart des habitants de Sunnydale étaient sérieusement dérangés, je dois avouer qu'ils me manquent presque. »

Ils venaient d'arriver à Revello Drive et se tenaient à présent devant la maison.

Buffy : « Et voilà ! » dit-elle en soupirant. « En entrant on va de nouveau avoir droit aux bavardages incessants des potentielles, à un Andrew toujours aussi exaspérant, et aucun plan pour combattre la Force… ».

Spike lui fit un sourire compatissant et la Tueuse poursuivit :

Buffy : « Au fait, ça s'est passé comment avec Andrew lors de cette "mission" ? » lança t-elle amusée avec un petit sourire.

Elle savait que ça n'avait pas dû être très facile de le supporter.

Spike : « Tout ce que je pourrais te dire, c'est qu'Andrew est la personne la plus exaspérante que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ! Au point où j'ai fini par me demander si je n'allais pas le tuer… »

Croisant le regard surpris de Buffy, il se reprit rapidement :

Spike : « Je plaisante. Avec l'âme, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. »

Buffy eut un petit rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sérieusement et Spike déclara :

Spike : « On attend quoi au juste… ? »

Buffy, en haussant les épaules : « J'en sais rien… Disons qu'en passant cette porte, je ne suis pas sûre que les bonnes nouvelles affluent en masse… »

Spike, approuvant : « C'est tout de suite moins motivant. »

Ils finirent par quitter leur place et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée que Spike referma derrière eux. Buffy eut la surprise de se retrouver face à sa jeune sœur, dont le visage laissait transparaître tout son mécontentement. Elle n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le plan qu'Alex et elle avaient préparé pour l'éloigner de Sunnydale. Avec un léger manque de conviction, elle lui donna un petit coup dans le tibia.

Buffy : « Ouille. »

Dawn, le visage impassible : « Espèce d'abrutie ! »

Buffy tourna son regard vers Alex le temps de quelques secondes ; celui-ci haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre clairement que cette histoire ne le concernait plus. Buffy tourna à nouveau son regard vers sa jeune sœur et lui dit avec nonchalance :

Buffy : « Si tu te fais tuer, ce sera bien fait pour toi… »

Elle se détourna afin de se rendre dans la salle à manger où se trouvait Giles, Willow, Alex et Anya. Ils étaient installés autour de la table du salon, éclairés par la faible lueur des bougies. S'approchant d'eux, ils purent constater au vu des expressions qu'affichaient leurs visages épuisés que les recherches n'avaient toujours pas abouti, et c'est à quatre regards plein d'espoirs qu'elle dût faire face.

Giles : « Tu as découvert quelque chose ? »

Buffy : « Ouais ! La lame est très tranchante ! Faites attention à ne pas vous coupez avec ! » lança t-elle sur un ton amusé en déposant la Faux sur la table.

Willow : « Et Caleb ? »

Buffy, triomphante : « Mort ! Je l'ai découpé en deux. »

Willow, un sourire aux lèvres : « Cool ! »

Alex, en souriant fièrement : « Voilà une parfaite définition de l'expression œil pour œil ! »

Remarquant le regard que lui jetaient les autres, il s'empressa d'ajouter sur un ton presque désespéré :

Alex : « Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'utiliser certains mots… »

Anya, qui se tenait debout derrière lui, lui donna une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule et Buffy reprit sérieusement :

Buffy : « Je n'ai malheureusement pas découvert grand chose. J'ai parlé à une femme… une Gardienne, qui m'a dit avoir fait partie de ceux qui ont forgé la Faux mais elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose qui puisse nous être utile, hormis le fait que le combat était pour bientôt et que la fin est imminente. Caleb l'a tué avant qu'elle n'ait pu en dire plus. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers une des chaises libre à côté de Willow et s'y installa.

Giles : « Effectivement, ça ne nous est pas d'une grande aide… »

Puis il ajouta troublé :

Giles : « Elle a dit qu'elle était une Gardienne ? »

Buffy hocha la tête, puis demanda : « Oui, pourquoi ? »

Giles : « Il me semble en avoir, assez vaguement, entendu parler… »

Willow : « Nous pourrions peut-être effectuer des recherches sur les Gardiennes ? »

Giles, songeur : « Oui… ça pourrait nous être utile, nous aider à découvrir certaines choses que nous ne savons pas sur la Faux. »

Anya : « Ah, parce qu'on sait déjà quelque chose sur ce truc ? ! »

Elle eut droit, en guise de réponse, à des regards sarcastiques.

Anya : « Ah, oui, c'est vrai. La lame est tranchante ! »

Buffy : « Vous avancez dans les recherches ? », demanda t-elle, se doutant déjà de la réponse qui lui serait donnée.

Giles retira ses lunettes en poussant un soupir, et lui répondit tout en en essuyant les verres :

Giles : « Non, toujours rien… »

Anya, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres : « On pourrait partir se planquer de l'autre côté de la planète et on laisse les potentielles à Sunnydale en guise d'encas pour les Turok-hans ! »

Giles : « Tes suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues Anya, mais seulement quand elles sont constructives et sensées. »

Anya perdit son sourire en voyant les regards désapprobateurs qui lui étaient lancés, et elle déclara en soupirant :

Anya : « C'est bon, je plaisante… »

Willow lui expliqua : « C'est que pour l'instant, nous sommes en pleine apocalypse, et on n'a pas vraiment la tête à "plaisanter", Anya ! »

Anya renchérit : « Vous devriez ! Ca vous ferait du bien… Toute façon on va mourir, alors… »

Spike, ironique : « Tu as toujours eu le mot pour remonter le moral des troupes ! »

Anya, en souriant, satisfaite : « C'est ce que j'aime chez moi. »

Buffy, changeant de sujet : « Et les filles ? Elles ne sont pas trop inquiètes ? »

C'était la première fois que Buffy portait un réel intérêt à ce que pouvaient ressentir les potentielles. Tout le monde en fut surpris mais se garda de le faire remarquer. Elle se rappela la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Spike dans la maison abandonnée, quand elle lui avait dit s'être coupée d'elles. De chacune d'elles. Et la réflexion de Faith le soir où elle avait été chassée - « ou pour apprendre leurs prénoms… »- l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Giles répondit : « Elles n'ont pas l'air de trop y penser… Enfin c'est ce qu'elles essaient de montrer. »

Willow poursuivit sur un ton ironique : « Tu sais, quand la force maléfique la plus puissante cherche à te tuer, t'as pas forcément l'esprit tranquille. »

Buffy esquissa un petit sourire à l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

Buffy : « Ouais… c'est sûr. C'est leur première apocalypse et j'espère que ce sera également leur dernière. »

Ils la regardèrent tous surpris, et elle se reprit rapidement en réalisant le quiproquo que venait d'engendrer ses paroles.

Buffy : « La dernière dans le sens où elle pourront par la suite vivre une longue vie, belle et heureuse loin de tous ces problèmes… Rassurez-moi, c'est ce que vous aviez compris ? ! »

Tout le monde se reprit en faisant un air entendu.

Alex : « Alors, le combat avec Caleb ? J'espère qu'il a souffert. »

Buffy fit un sourire à Alex et lui déclara :

Buffy : « Si tu espérais une vengeance, tu peux considérer que tu l'as eu ! Bien que ça ait engendré pas mal de souffrances… enfin, il en reste que c'est lui qui est mort. »

Spike : « Et c'est très bien comme ça ! »

Alex approuva : « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. »

Willow : « Tiens, c'est nouveau ça. »

Buffy déclara en se levant : « Bon moi je monte me doucher ! J'espère qu'aucune potentielle n'est dans la salle de bain, et si c'est le cas, je la jette dehors ! »

***

Deux heures plus tard, Buffy était assise, seule, dans la cuisine. Il était une heure du matin et tout le monde était couché, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à faire de même, ayant l'esprit beaucoup trop préoccupé. Installée sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, elle tentait de réfléchir, pour la énième fois, à un plan qui leur permettrait de remporter le combat. Réfléchir ! Elle ne faisait que ça, mais n'aboutissait à rien. Elle se demandait encore comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Des tas de jeunes filles attendaient d'elle qu'elle trouve une solution, qu'elle réussisse, qu'elle les sauve. Mais ce poids sur ses épaules devenait de plus en plus pesant. Elle était pressée que tout ça prenne fin. Qu'enfin elle puisse être en paix ; mais ce qui lui faisait tenir bon, c'était Dawn et ses amis. Elle se battait pour eux.

Une ombre apparut dans un coin de la pièce et s'avança vers elle. Buffy se leva d'un bond pour se retrouver face à la Force qui avait prise l'apparence de Caleb.

Buffy, le plus calmement possible : « Tu n'es pas Caleb. »

Caleb/ La Force : « Bien sûr ! Tu l'as tué. Terrible perte. Cet homme était cher à mon cœur… »

Tout en disant cela, il porta une main au niveau de sa poitrine, avant de poursuivre avec un sourire serein :

Caleb/ La Force : « La Tueuse ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil ? Tu cherches toujours un moyen de me vaincre ? »

Il scruta son visage, mais Buffy ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion.

Caleb/ La Force : « Quand comprendras-tu enfin que tu ne peux pas me détruire ? ! Je tuerais toutes les personnes qui t'entourent, tout le monde mourra et tu ne pourras rien y faire. J'envahirai cette terre, et je me réincarnerai lorsque mon armée aura soumis le dernier humain. »

Buffy, d'un ton désinvolte : « Cause toujours. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Caleb/ la Force : « Alors pourquoi parais-tu si tourmentée ? »

Buffy parut un moment désemparée, avant de reprendre sûre d'elle :

Buffy : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser avoir une quelconque influence sur moi. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que j'ai pu voir de toi m'a conforté dans l'idée que tu restes un simple esprit impuissant qui se contente d'envoyer ses sous-fifres faire le sale boulot à sa place. »

Caleb/ la Force, étonnement calme : « Tu n'as encore rien vu du 'simple esprit impuissant'… Je suis le mal incarné. Mes pouvoirs ne feront que grandir, et crois-moi, lorsque j'aurais massacré tous tes proches, ton discours changera de manière radicale. »

Buffy répliqua froidement : « Je te vaincrais. »

Caleb poussa un soupir.

Caleb/ La Force : « Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bornée. Le combat est pour bientôt et, ne te fais pas d'illusion fillette, vous mourrez tous, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'empêcher. »

La Force disparut sur ces mots dans une petite étincelle blanche.

Incapable de bouger, ni de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, la Tueuse se sentit soudain accablée par une profonde angoisse, et le sentiment qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais voulu baisser les bras, mais malgré toute la volonté qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour se convaincre qu'ils réussiraient, il existait des moments, des courts moments, où le désespoir reprenait le dessus. Et si elle ne trouvait jamais le moyen de la vaincre ? Elle se rassit sur son tabouret et se prit la tête entre les mains. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, convaincue qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à trouver le sommeil, elle ressentit le besoin de descendre voir Spike à la cave.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage inférieur, elle le trouva en train de s'entraîner contre le pushing-ball. Il s'arrêta de donner des coups lorsqu'il la vit apparaître au bas des escaliers et lui lança :

Spike : « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Buffy : « Non, pas vraiment. Toi non plus à ce que je vois. »

Spike : « Disons qu'étant donné ma condition de vampire, je ne suis pas vraiment censé dormir la nuit. Et puis, j'en profite pour m'entraîner un peu. », répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en s'avançant vers elle.

Buffy : « J'ai eu droit à une petite visite de la Force. »

Spike, d'abord surpris, demanda consterné :

Spike : « Et qu'était-elle venue te dire ? »

Buffy : « Toujours de belles paroles. Elle est venue me rappeler à quel point elle était forte, et tenter de me convaincre que je ne réussirais jamais, qu'on allait tous mourir, blablabla… Elle devrait vraiment changer de discours, celui-ci commence à me lasser. »

Spike remarqua tout de même une pointe d'amertume derrière ce ton désinvolte. Il lui demanda doucement :

Spike : « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Buffy, en restant tête baissée : « Mouais… »

Spike : « C'est juste que ses mots commencent à atteindre plus que tu ne le voudrais… »

Buffy fut surprise qu'il ait compris aussi vite ce qui la tourmentait, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard.

Buffy : « Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me déclarer perdante mais là je dois dire que… c'est plus fort que moi. Toutes ces filles là-haut attendent de moi que je les guide, que je leur permette de rester en vie. Elles me font confiance ! Alors que moi, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire. Et j'en ai assez de prétendre qu'on va s'en sortir, alors que je n'en suis même pas convaincue moi-même. »

Spike, qui l'avait écoutée la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, déclara confiant :

Spike : « Tu vas réussir. Et puis tu oublies que tu n'es pas seule ! Il y a Willow, c'est une grande sorcière, Giles, le grand intellectuel, Anya avec ses connaissances démoniaques et Faith. Buffy, tu as tous les moyens nécessaires pour remporter ce combat, il ne te reste plus qu'à savoir jouer les bonnes cartes face à la Force. »

Buffy sourit, puis ajouta spontanément : « Et il y a toi ! »

La Tueuse sembla légèrement embarrassée après avoir prononcé ces mots, mais Spike fut touché de voir qu'elle lui accordait sa confiance au même prix qu'envers ses amis et tenta du mieux qu'il put de cacher sa surprise, avant de déclarer sérieusement quelques secondes plus tard :

Spike : « S'il y a bien une chose dont tu peux être sûre, c'est que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, amour. »

Buffy, sincère : « Je sais… Merci. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lui demanda timidement :

Buffy : « Je peux… rester avec toi cette nuit ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. Faith est toujours dans ma chambre, alors… »

Spike, trop heureux de l'avoir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pendant toute une nuit, déclara en feignant l'indifférence :

Spike : « Du moment que tu ne te montres pas trop envahissante, je crois que je peux te faire une petite place ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire timide pour le remercier, et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit où il la prit contre lui, les laissant plonger dans les bras de Morphée un moment plus tard, à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain soir, les potentielles étaient toutes dans le salon en train de discuter de choses et d'autres. Andrew avait le don de s'incruster dans certaines conversations pour faire part de son avis qui, bien sûr, n'intéressait personne. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Alex et Anya s'embrassaient dans la salle de bain au premier étage, Giles était plongé dans un bouquin qui avait l'air passionnant et dont personne ne pouvait le déloger, Dawn parlait avec Kennedy, Faith et le proviseur Wood s'entraînaient dans la cave, et Buffy était dans la cuisine avec Willow et Spike. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de déguster des chocolats que Giles avait ramenés du supermarché.

Buffy, en se servant d'un sixième chocolat dans la boîte : « Ils sont délicieux ! Y a quand même de bons côtés au fait que tout le monde soit parti de Sunnydale ! Y en a plus pour nous… »

Willow, en en prenant un dans la boîte : « Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Et puis, toute cette nourriture gaspillée, ça aurait été dommage… »

Spike, en les regardant se servir : « Quelles goinfres ! »

Elles lui jetèrent un regard noir. Spike préféra ne rien dire de plus à ce sujet. Il avait beau être âgé de plus d'un siècle, il n'avait apparemment toujours pas remarqué que les femmes n'aimaient pas qu'on leur fasse remarquer leur penchant pour le chocolat. Avoir vécu une centaine d'années avec une vampire dont le sang chaud demeurait le seul penchant y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

L'après-midi même, Buffy avait rassemblé tout le monde dans le salon et avait rapporté les propos de la Force au Scooby gang et aux potentielles. Cela avait jeté un froid et augmenté l'inquiétude, particulièrement chez les jeunes tueuses potentielles.

Buffy, qui avait refermée la boîte de chocolat afin de ne plus se laisser tenter, demanda sérieusement :

Buffy : « Alors Will, tu as du nouveau dans tes recherches ? »

Willow : « Non, rien qui puisse nous être utile… »

Buffy, avec une once d'espoir : « Tu es sûre de n'être passée à côté d'aucune information qui pourrait s'avérait miraculeuse ? »

Willow : « Et bien, bizarrement, lorsque je tape "La Force" dans ma barre de recherche, je ne tombe pas sur la rubrique "Le mal en personne", mais plutôt sur la force de l'amour, et tout le tralala… Alors à moins que la Force n'ait peur de se retrouver avec une peine de cœur, on peut considérer qu'on n'a rien… »

Buffy, exaspérée : « Donc si je comprends bien, la Force se renforce de jour en jour, avec ses _quelques_ millions de Turok-hans, et nous, on n'a rien… Rien à faire, rien à chercher ? »

Willow la regarda d'un air désolé.

Willow : « Mais tu sais Buffy, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne les recherches. Tant qu'on n'aura rien, on poursuivra. Je suis persuadée qu'à force de persévérance, nous finirons par tomber sur un quelconque élément qui nous permettra de nous lancer sur une piste. »

Buffy : « Je l'espère… Si ça se trouve, on a la réponse sous nos yeux. »

Spike : « Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on peut faire avec la Faux. Si Caleb voulait t'empêcher de la trouver, il y avait forcément une raison, hormis sa crainte de finir découpé en morceaux », finit-il ironique.

Buffy : « Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos Willow, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur les Gardiennes ? »

Willow : « J'ai fais des recherches, et je suis tombée sur des documents très anciens qui parlaient un peu de la Faux. Un court passage est consacré aux Gardiennes, et il ne nous apprend rien que nous ne savons pas déjà. En gros, il y est juste stipulé qu'elles sont celles qui ont forgée la Faux, et qu'elles existent depuis des temps très anciens. »

Buffy : « Anciens comment ? »

Willow : « C'est impossible à déterminer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles ne sont ni mortelles, ni immortelles… Disons plutôt qu'elles bénéficient d'une sorte de sursis, qui peut se prolonger plus ou moins longtemps. »

Buffy sembla songeuse pendant un moment quand des coups furent soudainement frappés à la porte, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Accompagnée de Spike et Willow, la Tueuse, intriguée, se dirigea vers l'entrée. Au même moment arrivaient Dawn et Kennedy, suivies de prés par Andrew. Ils furent rejoints par Alex et Anya, qui descendaient du premier étage.

Dawn : « Vous pensez que c'est prudent d'ouvrir ? »

Alex : « Ben, si on part du principe que les vampires et démons ne sonnent pas aux portes, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Quand Buffy ouvrit la porte, ils découvrirent, dans la nuit noire, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus océans, qui n'était certainement pas plus âgée que Dawn, portant sur son épaule un sac de voyage. Elle s'adressa directement à Buffy.

Jeune fille : « Vous êtes Buffy Summers ? La Tueuse ? »

Buffy, méfiante : « Qui êtes vous ? »

Jeune fille : « Oh, excusez-moi ! Je suis Justine, une tueuse potentielle. Je viens d'Angleterre. »

Buffy eut une exclamation de surprise en apprenant que c'était une tueuse potentielle.

Anya, exaspérée, en soupirant : « Oh non ! Encore une ! »

En voyant Giles arriver pour rejoindre tout le petit monde qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, Buffy se tourna vers son ancien observateur et lui dit avec un peu de colère dans la voix :

Buffy : « Je croyais que toutes les tueuses potentielles nous avaient rejoint ! »

Giles, surpris : « Mais c'est le cas ! »

Buffy, en désignant Justine : « Cette jeune fille dit être une tueuse potentielle. »

Giles fronça les sourcils et dévisagea la nouvelle venue.

Giles, l'air perdu : « Je t'assure que je pensais qu'elles nous avaient toutes rejoint. »

Spike, qui se trouvait juste derrière Buffy, se rapprocha et lui dit :

Spike : « Tu devrais peut-être vérifier que ce n'est pas un vampire, ni même la Force. »

Approuvant l'idée, Buffy se dirigea vers la jeune fille et se saisit doucement de son bras afin de s'assurer qu'elle était matérielle, sous les yeux étonnés et quelque peu effrayés de Justine.

Buffy déclara satisfaite : « Elle est matérielle et a la peau chaude. Je t'invite à entrer ! » ajouta t-elle en retournant à l'intérieur de la maison, suivie par la jeune fille.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon. Buffy demanda gentiment aux potentielles présentes dans la pièce de descendre dans la cave et de s'occuper comme elles le souhaitaient. Malgré quelques protestations du fait d'être mises à l'écart, elles obéirent toutes et descendirent. Le Scooby gang et la nouvelle tueuse potentielle prirent ainsi place dans le salon.

Buffy, en s'adressant à Justine : « Comment as-tu su où me trouver ? »

Justine : « J'ai fait quelques recherches. »

Buffy : « Giles, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été informés qu'il restait encore des potentielles ? Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas la seule qui aurait été 'oubliée'. »

Giles : « Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien. »

Willow : « J'avais pourtant lancé un sort qui devait me montrer sur une carte où se trouvaient toutes les tueuses potentielles. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a pu se passer. »

Buffy regarda à nouveau Justine qui était installée sur le canapé et paraissait assez impressionnée par les personnes qui l'entouraient. Faith et Wood firent irruption dans le salon, ayant été chassés de la cave par les potentielles.

Wood : « Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle tueuse potentielle ? »

Ne prêtant aucune attention au proviseur, Buffy continua :

Buffy : « Comment as-tu découvert que tu étais une tueuse potentielle ? »

Justine : « Lorsque j'ai été poursuivie par des hommes en robes noires, j'ai… »

Dawn la coupa : « Des Bringers ! »

Justine : « Pardon ? »

Dawn : « Les hommes en robes noires, avec des croix à la place des yeux, ce sont des Bringers. »

Justine : « Ah… merci. Donc quand je me suis faite poursuivre par ces… Bringers, et après avoir réussi à les semer, j'ai commencé par faire des recherches pour savoir qui ils étaient. J'en avais parlé à mes parents, mais ils ne m'ont pas cru, et ont pensé que j'avais rêvé ou imaginé tout ça pour 'faire mon intéressante'. Ils m'ont presque ri au nez, et mes recherches n'ayant abouti à rien, j'ai laissé tomber. Mais seulement quelques jours plus tard, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par les mêmes hommes. Ils sont entrés de tous les côtés de ma maison et ont essayé de me tuer. En voulant s'interposer, mes parents et mes frères se sont fait poignarder. »

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Mais elle trouva tout de même la force de continuer son récit.

Justine : « Mais moi, je suis parvenue à m'enfuir par la porte qui se trouvait derrière ma maison. »

Buffy, étonnée : « Tu as réussi à échapper aux Bringers ? »

Justine : « Oui, grâce à mes parents mais aussi car j'ai fais de nombreux sports de combats et j'ai ainsi pu me défendre du mieux que je pouvais. Par la suite, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un homme qui m'a dit être un observateur, il m'a expliqué l'essentiel de ce que je devais savoir et m'a par la suite recommandé de venir rejoindre la Tueuse. Il m'a payé mon billet d'avion pour la Californie. Et me voilà. »

Giles, consterné : « A quel observateur as-tu eu affaire ? Je croyais qu'il n'en restait plus un seul… »

Justine : « Je n'en sais rien, il ne m'a pas dit son nom. »

Un long silence s'en suivit.

Buffy : « Bien. Je suppose que tu dois être fatiguée. Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre avec quelques autres potentielles. »

Justine hocha la tête.

Buffy rajouta hésitante : « Et je suis désolée… pour ta famille. »

Justine baissa le visage et lui dit d'une voix à peine audible quelque chose qui ressemblait à un merci. Dawn se leva et proposa à la jeune fille de la suivre à l'étage afin de lui montrer où elle allait dormir. Une fois qu'elles eurent monté l'escalier, Alex déclara :

Alex : « Pauvre gamine ! Perdre toute sa famille… c'est vraiment horrible. »

Buffy : « Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe d'elle et qu'elle commence à s'entraîner. Si elle a fait des sports de combat, elle doit sûrement avoir déjà acquis certaines bases. »

Giles : « Effectivement… » Puis il continua sur un ton plus troublé : « Mais la question qui m'intrigue est de savoir à quel observateur elle a eu affaire. Enfin à supposer qu'il était bien ce qu'il prétendait ! »

Anya : « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Giles : « Eh bien, le conseil a été réduit en cendres et tous les observateurs se trouvaient soit dans l'explosion, soit ils ont été tués par des Bringers… A ma connaissance, il n'en restait pas un seul excepté Robson, qui se trouve à l'hôpital. »

Dawn : « Peut-être qu'il en reste que vous ne connaissiez pas… »

Giles : « Cela serait fort étonnant… J'essaierai de trouver des informations. »

Buffy : « Bien, moi aussi cette histoire d'observateur me semble étrange, il vaut mieux se méfier. Après tout, elle est peut-être tombée sur quelqu'un au service de la Force. »

Willow : « Buffy, et si elle n'était pas la seule tueuse potentielle qui doit nous rejoindre ? Il y en a peut être d'autres de par le monde qui sont seules, oubliées. »

Buffy : « Est-ce que tu aurais les moyens de savoir si il en reste d'autres ? »

Willow : « Et bien, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'avais lancé un sort pour que les tueuses potentielles apparaissent sur la carte, et à ma connaissance, il n'en restait pas une seule. Mais je peux toujours essayer de contacter les sorcières de la confrérie, elles disposent apparemment d'informations auxquelles je ne peux pas accéder. »

Alex : « Des informations auxquelles tu ne peux pas accéder ? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible ! »

Willow, ignorant son intervention : « Elles pourront peut-être me renseigner. »

Buffy : « Bien. Tu me diras ce qu'il en est. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde quitta la pièce pour retourner à ses occupations. Les potentielles remontèrent dans le salon, et certaines décidèrent d'aller se présenter à la nouvelle. Alex et Anya, quant à eux, retournèrent à leur occupation initiale : s'embrasser. Ils avaient apparemment décidé de se remettre ensemble, sans pour autant l'avoir vraiment décidé.

Spike, voyant que le salon devenait à nouveau bruyant, envahi par une avalanche de bavardages de potentielles, préféra descendre s'isoler à la cave, mais il fut très vite rejoint par Buffy. Sans dire un mot, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit.

Spike, en souriant : « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te voir ? »

Buffy en rigolant presque : « Ma présence te dérange ? Si tu veux je repars… »

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, elle entama un mouvement pour se lever mais il lui attrapa la main doucement pour qu'elle se rasseye.

Spike : « Non, non ! Au contraire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu le sais bien. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire. Voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas sa main, elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens et resserra sa main dans la sienne.

Buffy, comme si de rien n'était : « Une nouvelle potentielle ! On va avoir encore moins de place. »

Spike eut du mal à lui répondre, en faisant abstraction de leurs mains enlacées, et c'est sur un ton qui se voulait sarcastique qu'il lança :

Spike : « Et ça signifie des jacassements en plus ! »

Ils appuyèrent l'arrière de leur tête sur le mur contre lequel était le lit de Spike.

Buffy, timidement : « Je peux encore rester avec toi cette nuit ? »

Spike, qui commençait à avoir l'habitude, répondit tendrement :

Spike : « Tu sais bien que oui. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement.

Buffy : « Faith a l'air d'avoir pris possession de mon lit définitivement. De toute façon, je vais avoir du mal à y dormir en sachant ce qu'elle y a fait », finit-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.

Spike le regard interrogatif : « Ce qu'elle y a fait ? »

Buffy : « Avec le proviseur Wood. »

Spike avec un petit rire : « Oh. Alors comme ça ils sont ensemble ? On dirait qu'elle t'a piqué ton copain… »

Buffy, surprise : « Mon copain ? ! Ce n'est pas mon copain ! » dit-elle d'un air outré.

Spike : « Je sais. Je plaisantais. »

Buffy : « Et puis, sa sympathie à mon égard a dû définitivement s'envoler lorsque je lui ai avoué vouloir le tuer. »

Spike : « Le tuer ? »

Buffy : « Oui. Tu sais, quand il a monté un plan avec Giles pour t'éliminer. C'est le genre de mauvaise surprise que je n'apprécie vraiment pas… »

Spike : « Vraiment ? Je savais que tu t'étais embrouillée avec Giles, mais… »

Buffy : « Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'a pas hésité à en rajouter une couche le soir où j'ai été chassée… », puis elle ajouta un peu embarrassée : « Ils m'avaient un peu contrarié tous les deux. Prendre une telle décision dans mon dos, sans m'en parler… Et puis, ils savent que j'ai besoin de toi, pour… pour le combat ! » s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

Spike : « Oui, pour le combat… »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, leurs mains toujours enlacées. Buffy caressait maintenant tendrement le pouce du vampire avec le sien.

Repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas assumer une bonne fois pour toute l'attachement qu'elle lui portait. Sa présence pour le combat, bien qu'elle serait certainement un atout précieux, n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait qu'il reste auprès d'elle. La Tueuse en était parfaitement consciente, et avait d'ailleurs été même jusqu'à lui en expliquer la raison. Se dévoiler était une chose qu'elle aimait rarement faire, mais lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré avoir l'intention de partir, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre alternative que lui avouer n'être pas prête à se retrouver loin de lui. Son attachement pour le vampire ne semblait pas être passé inaperçu, puisque Giles, mécontent, le lui avait fait remarquer quelques semaines auparavant. Il y avait un lien entre eux, dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer la nature, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, alors pour se justifier, son aide précieuse pour le combat à venir était la seule excuse qu'elle avait jugé crédible. Ils n'étaient certainement pas dupes, surtout ses amis, mais elle s'en fichait… du moment qu'ils ne disaient rien de désagréable. Sa relation avec Spike avait prit une tournure étonnante, qu'elle n'aurait jamais suspecté quelques mois auparavant, et ses sentiments avaient suivi. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Spike, qui rompit le silence :

Spike : « Je ne me serais jamais douté que Wood était le fils de la Tueuse que j'ai tuée à New York. »

Buffy revint à la réalité et répondit avec un train de retard :

Buffy : « Je m'en doutais un peu quand il m'a annoncé que sa mère était une Tueuse et qu'elle avait été tuée par un vampire. Mais j'avais espéré que ce ne serait pas toi. »

Spike : « Oui. Je me souviens d'elle. Elles étaient des trophées pour moi… »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, les mains toujours enlacées. La Tueuse continuait ses tendres caresses avec son pouce. Chacun était tranquillisé par la présence de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les caresses avaient progressivement cessé, et Spike sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule. Il constata alors que sa belle tueuse s'était endormie.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques jours plus tard, Buffy, aidée alternativement par Spike puis Faith, poursuivait l'entraînement des potentielles et veillait particulièrement à l'entraînement de Justine. Elle avait rapidement pu se rendre compte que la jeune fille faisait preuve de beaucoup de technique et d'agilité lors des combats et que son niveau n'était pas moins élevé que celui des autres potentielles.

Ce soir là, la Tueuse se trouvait dans un des nombreux cimetières de la ville en compagnie de Spike et quelques potentielles. Afin que les entraînements soient plus efficaces, ils avaient organisé les potentielles en quatre groupes et chaque soir, l'un d'eux les accompagnait pour une petite patrouille. Le groupe qui avait été choisi ce soir là était celui dans lequel se trouvait les plus anciennes -Kennedy, Rona, Vi, Molly, Amanda, Chao-Ahn et trois autres. Pour rattraper son potentiel retard par rapport aux autres, Justine avait été conviée à les accompagner en patrouille tous les soirs. L'activité vampirique se faisait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps. Les habitants de Sunnydale ayant quitté la ville, la majorité des vampires avaient dû faire de même, n'ayant plus personne à mordre. Mais cependant, certains étaient restés et pouvaient ainsi les "aider" à poursuivre l'entraînement des tueuses potentielles au grand soulagement de Spike qui ne se voyait plus servir de pushing-ball.

Ils étaient en train de marcher parmi les tombes, attentif au moindre bruit qui pourrait leur alerter la présence d'un quelconque vampire. Buffy et Spike marchaient côte à côte, en tête du groupe. Tout en parcourant les tombes du cimetière, les potentielles à leur suite, ils étaient en train de discuter, la Tueuse laissant échapper de temps à autre des sourires amusés.

Vi, chuchotant : « Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ? »

Rona : « Je ne sais pas vraiment…»

Depuis quelques semaines, la relation que Buffy entretenait avec Spike alimentait de nombreux ragots chez les jeunes potentielles. Elles avaient noté que celle-ci passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, bien plus qu'elle ne le faisait auparavant. Les distractions se faisant rares, leurs journées étant rythmées par les entraînements, jaser sur les relations qu'avaient un tel avec un autre paraissait inévitable.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de patrouille, sans résultat, une voix finit par s'élever pour dire sur un ton las :

Rona : « Buffy ! Ca va faire des heures qu'on patrouille et qu'on n'a pas vu le moindre petit vampire ! »

Buffy et Spike se retournèrent vers les potentielles. Elles avaient toutes l'air de s'ennuyer, n'ayant personne à frapper. Certaines jouaient à lancer en l'air le pieu qui aurait dû leur servir à renvoyer des créatures maléfiques en enfer.

Buffy : « Je sais qu'en ce moment, les patrouilles ne sont pas très drôles… Mais le fait qu'on croise moins de vampires ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il n'y en a plus à Sunnydale. »

Ne croyant pas si bien dire, la Tueuse fut surprise de voir apparaître autour d'eux une vingtaine d'ombres. En tournant vivement la tête, elle fut surprise de constater qu'ils étaient entourés par des vampires.

Buffy, en soupirant : « Je pouvais pas me taire ! »

Elle avait tenté de plaisanter afin de cacher l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne voyaient pas plus de deux ou trois vampires par soir et là, elle se retrouvait avec au moins vingt vampires sur les bras. Avec l'air désinvolte propre à son rôle de Tueuse, elle tenta de masquer son inquiétude et lança :

Buffy : « Salut les gars ! Vous nous avez manqué ! Vous étiez passés où ? »

Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Buffy prit une mine boudeuse et leur dit :

Buffy : « Vous êtes pas très sympas ! Vous pourriez au moins répondre… »

Buffy s'était rapprochée des potentielles. Elles avaient l'air effrayé, n'ayant jamais été confrontées à un aussi grand nombre de vampires.

Buffy, à voix basse : « Bon, ca va pas être très facile mais essayez d'en tuer le plus que vous pouvez. Si vous êtes parvenues à combattre sans difficultés des Bringers, vous devriez y arriver. Faites tout de même bien attention, surtout toi Justine… tu es nouvelle et tu n'en as encore jamais combattu. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver, tu as vu faire les autres les soirs précédents. »

Justine hocha la tête positivement, malgré l'angoisse qui transparaissait sur ses traits.

Buffy reprit : « Apparemment ils attendent qu'on attaque sinon ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. Alors on y va. »

Buffy lança les hostilités en s'avançant vers le premier vampire pour lui mettre un coup de poing qui l'envoya contre une tombe qui se brisa en deux sous la violence du choc. Les vampires s'activèrent enfin et commencèrent à se jeter sur eux. La Tueuse en tua deux sans faire le moindre effort et se fit attaquer par trois autres. Grâce à une branche qu'il avait trouvé à proximité, Spike avait déjà pu exterminer deux vampires, et se battait à présent avec un qui semblait assez coriace et lui donnait du fil à retordre. Chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, Buffy jetait un rapide coup d'œil aux potentielles, et elle constata avec fierté que leur entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Kennedy était parvenue à pulvériser un vampire et avait le dessus sur le deuxième qu'elle tentait, en vain, de tuer. Justine, qui au début avait eu du mal, faisant face à son premier vrai combat, s'avérait finalement être une adversaire redoutable principalement grâce à son agilité et son excellente technique de combat. Elle avait réussit à en pulvériser deux mais le troisième lui avait donné plus de difficultés et avait nécessité l'intervention de certaines des potentielles. Il ne restait maintenant plus que neuf vampires, mais Buffy remarqua que l'un d'eux ne se battait pas. Il était resté en retrait, et semblait regarder la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'achever les deux vampires contre lesquels elle se battait, elle se dirigea vers celui qui n'avait pas délogé de sa place depuis le début du combat.

Buffy, d'un ton désinvolte : « Alors ? ! Tu préfères rester là à regarder tes copains se faire tuer plutôt que de les aider ? Tu dois certainement être à l'origine de cette attaque. »

Vampire : « Tueuse… il est temps que tu meures. »

Buffy : « Et là je suis censée avoir peur, je suppose ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à… »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le vampire lui mit un coup tellement puissant dans le visage, qu'il envoya la Tueuse contre une crypte qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de là. Sous la violence du choc, la Tueuse eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit appui sur une tombe et se releva difficilement. Le vampire avança vers elle, Buffy lui envoya son poing droit dans le visage puis tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied mais celui-ci para le coup, et, tenant son pied entre ses mains, le souleva et la projeta sur une tombe qui se brisa avec fracas, laissant la Tueuse complètement sonnée et à terre.

Parallèlement, Spike et les potentielles étaient parvenus à s'en sortir avec leurs vampires et il n'en restait à présent plus que deux. Spike chercha Buffy des yeux et la vit un peu plus loin aux prises avec un vampire qui semblait mener le combat avec une facilité consternante. Fronçant les sourcils, il jugea plus sage d'aller lui apporter son aide, laissant aux potentielles la charge de tuer les deux vampires restants.

Buffy s'était relevée et avait réussi à envoyer au vampire un unique coup de poing qui l'avait mis à terre. Mais il eut vite fait de se relever et d'envoyer à nouveau une série de coups de poings et de coups de pieds à la Tueuse, qui, pour seule parade, s'était allongée et recroquevillée par terre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner un énième coup, Spike arriva par derrière et envoya le vampire valser un peu plus loin, ce qui permit à Buffy de souffler un peu. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les coups qu'elle avait reçus la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille pour l'aider à rester debout pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Spike, inquiet : « Ca va aller ? »

Buffy hocha la tête difficilement. Et ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le vampire.

Buffy : « Il est plus fort que tous les autres. »

Le vampire frappa Spike de plein fouet et l'envoya un peu plus loin. Ayant un peu récupéré, Buffy reprit ses attaques, ce qui le fit reculer. Spike la rejoignit, et après une série de coups, le vampire se retrouva à terre. Alors que Buffy allait enfoncer un pieu dans son cœur, il l'arrêta d'un geste et l'envoya pour la troisième fois de la soirée, voler un peu plus loin ce qui la fit de nouveau atterrir sur une tombe. Il se releva et asséna à Spike un coup de poing, mais le vampire décoloré riposta par un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambes du vampire ce qui le fit se mettre à genoux et Spike en profita pour le tuer définitivement en enfonçant un pieu dans son cœur. Lorsque le vampire eut disparu dans un nuage de poussières, Spike s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Buffy qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée. Il la trouva inconsciente, au pied de la pierre tombale sur laquelle elle avait atterri, avec une blessure qui saignait au front. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la souleva un peu afin qu'elle soit en position assise, le dos appuyé contre son bras. Il lui caressa doucement la joue en l'appelant, inquiet.

Spike : « Buffy… Amour ? »

Il fut rejoint par les potentielles, essoufflées par leur combat. Elles étaient toutes excitées d'avoir gagné, sans avoir subies de pertes, et chacune racontait comment son combat s'était déroulé. Quand elles virent Buffy, inconsciente, dans les bras de Spike qui tentait désespérément de la réveiller, elles arrêtèrent de parler et leurs sourires s'effacèrent pour laisser place à un regard inquiet.

Kennedy : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ! »

Spike : « Un vampire. Plus fort que les autres. »

Spike passa un bras sous les genoux de sa Tueuse et la souleva afin de la ramener à la maison Summers.

Spike : « Il faut qu'on la soigne. On rentre. »

D'un pas précipité, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison.

***

Willow, inquiète : « Que s'est-il passé ? »

En voyant Spike, portant Buffy inconsciente dans ses bras, Willow s'était précipitée vers lui. Spike la déposa doucement sur le canapé. Bientôt, toute la bande les rejoignit et il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dawn : « Je vais chercher la trousse de secours. »

La petite sœur de la Tueuse partit en courant à l'étage.

Spike : « On ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Ca faisait trois jours qu'on n'avait pratiquement pas vus de vampires et là ils étaient une vingtaine dont un qui avait au moins le triple de la force d'un vampire normal. »

Spike ne détachait pas son regard inquiet de Buffy. Dawn revint rapidement avec la trousse de secours et Willow l'ouvrit afin de soigner sa meilleure amie.

Dawn, inquiète : « Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ? »

Willow : « Je ne pense pas. Elle a juste reçu un bon coup sur la tête. Elle risque de se retrouver avec un sérieux mal de crâne. »

Spike : « Tu penses qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ? »

Willow : « Oh… elle a dû recevoir un sacré choc sur la tête, donc je dirais pas avant une heure ou deux. »

Giles : « Tu me dis que ce vampire avait le triple de la force d'un vampire normal ? »

Spike, ne détachant pas son regard de Buffy : « Oui. »

Giles fronça les sourcils et déclara consterné :

Giles : « Comment cela est-il possible ? A part les Turok-hans, je ne vois pas d'autres vampires ayant une force supérieure à celle des vampires normaux. »

Spike : « Au début, on pensait qu'il était comme les autres, mais quand il nous envoyait des coups, ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour nous faire faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. »

Alex : « Quelque chose me dit que les recherches vont reprendre ! »

Dawn : « Ouais… il semblerait. On s'y met ? ! »

Alex : « Je vois que tu es toujours aussi motivée quand il s'agit de faire des recherches ! »

Dawn lui sourit et déclara : « Ca fait seulement un an que j'ai le droit d'en faire, alors j'en profite. »

Alex : « Tu verras, tu diras plus ça dans quelques années… Moi aussi, au début, j'étais tout excité à l'idée de faire des recherches sur des démons mais… »

Giles le coupa : « Alex ! Tu n'as jamais aimé faire des recherches ! Tu as toujours tout fait pour y échapper. »

Alex, outré : « Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Willow qui était toujours en train de soigner Buffy : « Sans vouloir te contredire, Giles a raison. »

Alex capitula : « Bon peut-être bien… enfin, tout ça pour dire que ta passion pour les recherches ne durera pas éternellement. »

Dawn : « Pourquoi pas ? Regarde Willow. Et Giles ! Ca n'a pas l'air de leur déplaire de faire des recherches. »

Alex : « Ce sont des intellos ! »

Dawn : « Et alors ? Pourquoi pas moi ? »

Alex préféra abandonner et se dirigea vers les livres, suivi par Dawn, Giles et Anya. Willow se leva du canapé et déclara :

Willow : « Je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus. C'est juste la violence du choc qui risque de la faire souffrir un peu, mais c'est une Tueuse, et la blessure n'a pas l'air trop grave. Elle se réveillera dans peu de temps. »

Spike s'assied sur un fauteuil à côté du canapé.

Spike : « Je… je crois que je vais rester… pour qu'elle ait quelqu'un à côté d'elle quand elle se réveillera. »

Willow : « D'accord. Préviens-nous quand elle se sera réveillée. »

Spike hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

***

Trois heures plus tard, Buffy ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle trouva Spike, assit sur le fauteuil, le regard fixé sur elle. Quand il vit qu'elle s'était réveillée, il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à coté d'elle. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en repoussant une mèche qui barrait son front et la replaçant derrière son oreille.

Spike : « Ca va, amour ? »

Buffy : « Spike ? »

Spike : « Tu as reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, mon cœur. »

Elle tenta de se relever, mais sa tête se mit à tourner, et elle fut contrainte de rester allongée.

Spike : « Ca va aller ? »

Buffy : « Euh, oui, enfin, je crois… Mais j'ai l'horrible impression d'être passée sous un tank. Sans oublier les maux de tête. »

Dawn, qui avait fait de réguliers allers-retours, débarqua dans le salon et s'approcha rapidement de sa sœur lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci était réveillée.

Dawn : « Buffy ! Tu vas bien ? »

Spike s'écarta de la Tueuse à contre cœur et partit prévenir le Scooby du réveil de celle-ci.

Buffy : « Oui, j'ai juste l'impression que ma tête va exploser… »

Dawn : « Je vais aller te chercher de l'aspirine. »

Buffy la remercia et Dawn partit en direction de la salle de bain. La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement entourée de tous ses amis qui lui demandaient si elle allait bien pendant qu'elle se redressait péniblement sur le canapé.

Buffy : « Oui, mais évitez de parler trop fort. J'ai l'impression que ça résonne dans ma tête… »

Anya : « Comme quand on a prit une bonne cuite ! »

Alex : « Anya ! »

Anya, innocemment : « Quoi ?! »

Buffy eut un petit rire : « Oui, c'est à peu prés ça. »

Dawn revint avec un verre d'eau à la main, et un cachet d'aspirine.

Dawn : « Tiens. »

Tout en prenant le verre, Buffy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Spike qui s'était mis en retrait, mais n'avait pas pour autant détaché son regard d'elle.

Giles : « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Buffy, ironique : « Plutôt bien… Je n'ai jamais fait autant de vols planés. »

Giles : « Spike nous a raconté pour le vampire que vous avez dû combattre. »

Buffy : « Oui, je pourrais pas l'oublier de sitôt ! »

Willow : « On est en train de faire des recherches pour savoir d'où lui venaient ses pouvoirs. »

Buffy : « Je vous avoue que je serais curieuse de savoir. Rassurez-moi, il a fini en poussière ? »

Spike : « Oui, je l'ai tué. »

Buffy soupira de soulagement : « Tant mieux, j'en ai assez de me retrouver dans les vapes. Sinon comment vont les potentielles qui étaient avec nous ? Elles vont bien ? » Demanda t-elle soucieuse.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse, elle avala son cachet d'aspirine.

Alex : « Oui, elles vont toutes très bien. »

Buffy, en reposant son verre sur la petite table en face du canapé : « Elles se sont toutes débrouillées comme de vraies pros ! »

Spike : « Elles en ont éliminé au moins une quinzaine sans avoir besoin de notre aide. »

Buffy : « A un moment, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Justine pour voir comment elle s'en sortait. Elle se bat vraiment très bien ! Pour une tueuse potentielle, elle est assez forte ! »

Giles : « Tant mieux. Ca comblera le retard qu'elle aurait pu accumuler. »

Spike : « Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes en rapport avec des vampires avec une puissante force ? »

Willow : « Non… rien du tout dans les livres jusqu'à présent. Je vais aller sur le net, je trouverais certainement plus de choses. »

Buffy hocha la tête.

Buffy : « Je pense que je vais me reposer. Je suis encore fatiguée… »

Dawn : « Bien sûr Buffy ! Tu veux récupérer ta chambre ? »

Willow eut les joues qui prirent une teinte rouge et elle déclara gênée :

Willow : « Eh bien c'est à dire que… Faith y est. »

Dawn : « Et alors ? ! On lui dit de partir ! »

Willow précisa : « Elle y est avec le proviseur Wood… »

Dawn, dégoûtée : « Oh…Yeurk ! »

Alex : « Ils auraient pu choisir un autre moment ces deux là ! »

Willow : « Je te laisse mon lit, Buffy ! Tu as besoin de te reposer ! Je vais chasser toutes les potentielles qui se trouvent dans la chambre. Elles viendront dormir en bas. »

Buffy sourit à sa meilleure amie en guise de remerciement et se leva du canapé. Willow monta rapidement à l'étage afin de faire quitter la chambre aux potentielles, qui descendirent quelques minutes plus tard en râlant, les yeux à moitié fermés, toutes encore plongées dans le sommeil. Voyant combien elle avait du mal à marcher droit, en raison des élans douloureux que lui faisaient subir sa tête, Spike se dirigea vers Buffy afin de l'aider à monter à l'étage.

Dawn, pendant que sa sœur montait les marches : « Bonne nuit Buffy ! »

La jeune sœur de la Tueuse se tourna vers les membres du Scooby et leur dit dans un soupir :

Dawn : « Bon, et nous on est dans l'obligation de continuer les recherches… »

Constatant la fatigue visible sur le visage de chacun des membres du groupe, et les bâillements qui allaient avec, Alex déclara :

Alex : « Je crois plutôt qu'on va aller se coucher. On continuera les recherches demain… »

Dawn : « Sage décision. »

Alex : « Je suis la voix de la sagesse ! »

Dawn le regarda étrangement mais, étant habitué aux blagues d'Alex, elle lui adressa par la suite un petit sourire amusé. Ils partirent tous dormir où ils le pouvaient, enjambant des sacs de couchages dans lesquels se trouvaient des potentielles endormies.

Arrivés à l'étage, Spike amena Buffy jusqu'à la chambre de Willow -qui l'année dernière était encore la sienne. Le vampire aida sa Tueuse à s'installer confortablement dans le lit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal sur la blessure qui s'y trouvait.

Spike : « Bonne nuit, mon cœur. »

Spike commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais Buffy se releva précipitamment, attrapa doucement sa main, et la serra légèrement dans la sienne pour le retenir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle passait ses nuits dans les bras du vampire et ce temps avait été largement suffisant pour qu'elle s'y habitue. Son sommeil serait beaucoup moins tranquille sans sa présence. C'est avec un sourire timide et un regard presque suppliant qu'elle lui demanda :

Buffy : « Tu pourrais… rester avec moi ? »

Un peu surpris mais soulagé par sa demande, Spike lui sourit tendrement pour montrer qu'il était d'accord et Buffy lui fit un peu de place dans le lit. Il n'avait à aucun moment voulu quitter la chambre mais il n'avait pas voulu avoir l'air de s'imposer. Sans lâcher sa main, il vint s'installer prés d'elle. Elle étendit sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux paisiblement, visiblement rassurée par sa présence à ses côtés. Il passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux et la Tueuse se laissa bercer par ses gestes.

A SUIVRE…

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires (qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais). C'est toujours plus agréable d'avoir des échos sur ce qu'on écrit ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Buffy ouvrit les yeux difficilement et mit un temps avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait. Derrière les épais rideaux, elle pouvait entrevoir quelques filets de lumière sur les côtés, signe qu'il faisait déjà jour. Ses yeux mirent quelques minutes avant de s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que Spike était toujours endormi. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, et resta blottie dans ses bras durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que son estomac crie famine et l'oblige à prendre la décision de descendre. Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras afin de ne pas le réveiller. Avant de quitter le lit, elle le regarda longuement, intensément, détaillant chaque centimètre de son visage. Ces dernières semaines, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de Spike, émotionnellement parlant, et bien qu'elle ne savait aucunement où elle en était, ni où est-ce qu'ils allaient, elle souhaitait voir leur relation continuer à évoluer. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres le temps de quelques secondes et elle se sentit attirée, mais demeura sans bouger, hésitante. Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement et après un court moment de réflexion, elle commença à rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Puis, tout en fermant les yeux, elle l'embrassa doucement, faisant durer l'instant le plus possible. Elle se redressa doucement, les yeux toujours fermés. Ca lui manquait. Les baisers de Spike lui manquaient. Elle avait profité de la situation, il dormait et ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment se prolonge, mais elle craignait qu'il ne se réveille et qu'elle ne soit obligée de justifier son acte, situation à laquelle elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face. Elle sortie finalement du lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque la porte se referma, Spike ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdi.

***

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, Buffy vit que presque personne n'était réveillé. Seules Willow, Kennedy et Dawn étaient levées. Quand elle la vit arriver, Dawn se précipita vers sa sœur.

Dawn : « Buffy ! Tu vas mieux ? »

Buffy : « Toujours un peu mal à la tête, mais sinon ça va… »

Dawn : « Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est surtout pour ça que je suis descendue ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Willow, en souriant : « Sers-toi ! Buffet à volonté ! Céréales, pancakes, confiture, beurre de cacahuète, chocolat ou bien des fruits, yaourts… »

Buffy laissa traîner son regard sur les aliments, puis se saisit d'un pancake qu'elle plaça dans son assiette.

Willow : « Il va falloir qu'on reprenne les recherches. Toujours aussi motivée Dawn ? »

Dawn acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Spike arriva dans la cuisine. En le voyant arriver, Buffy eut un sursaut de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se lève aussi peu de temps après elle. Quand elle avait quitté la chambre, il avait l'air profondément endormi et le voir se lever seulement quelques minutes après elle, lui fit craindre que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire, il était déjà réveillé. Mais elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était peut être que pure coïncidence. Essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et déclara le plus naturellement possible :

Buffy : « Salut ! Bien dormi ? »

Spike, encore un peu troublé : « Ouais… et toi ? Ca va mieux la tête ? »

Buffy, en mangeant : « Oui ça peut aller. Ca résonne encore un peu mais ça va… »

Spike lui sourit et partit en direction du frigo pour prendre une poche de sang et se la verser dans une tasse, essayant désespérément de ne plus penser au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque sa faim fut apaisée, Buffy se leva, évitant par la même occasion d'échanger à nouveau des regards gênés avec le vampire décoloré.

Buffy : « Bon moi je monte me doucher. Pour une fois, ce sera moi la première dans la salle de bain ! »

***

Quelques heures plus tard, les potentielles étaient dans la cave en compagnie de Buffy, Spike et Faith pour un entraînement au combat à l'épée. Le reste du Scooby était à l'étage, en train de poursuivre les recherches sur le vampire qui avait blessé Buffy la veille. Constatant que son mal de tête n'était plus si douloureux, Buffy avait décidé qu'elle avait la capacité d'entraîner les potentielles, malgré les arguments qu'avaient pu lui énoncer ses amis afin de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait encore se reposer pour la journée, avant de reprendre l'entraînement avec les potentielles. Mais tous savaient que c'était peine perdue. Quand Buffy avait une idée en tête, il était très difficile de l'en déloger.

Buffy se tenait debout devant toutes les potentielles, assises à terre, qui la regardaient attentivement. Elle leur montrait différentes techniques pour tuer l'adversaire, et comment éviter les coups qu'il pourrait tenter de leur donner, à l'aide d'une épée. Pour illustrer ses explications, elle décida de leur montrer, avec l'aide de Spike qu'elle prit comme adversaire. Entre eux s'était installée une ambiance assez gênante, mais à la fois plus tendre que d'habitude, due à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

Spike se saisit d'une épée et se plaça au centre, face à Buffy. Ils lançaient chacun de leur côté des attaques. Buffy et Spike ne se quittaient pas des yeux, mais la Tueuse parlait parallèlement aux potentielles, leur faisant un de ces discours dont elle avait le secret. Mais Spike semblait ne pas parvenir à rester concentrer.

Buffy : « Spike… ? »

Spike sortit de ses pensées.

Spike : « Quoi ? »

Buffy : « Je t'ai parlé… »

Spike, gêné : « Ah, pardon, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Buffy le regarda bizarrement avant de lui répondre.

Buffy : « Je te disais qu'on allait passer au combat sans armes. »

Spike : « Ah ouais, d'accord. »

Buffy : « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Elle le regardait tendrement et Spike ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Spike : « Oui, t'inquiètes pas. »

Buffy se détourna et alla déposer son épée sur une table où étaient disposées d'autres épées. Spike fit de même.

Faith, avec une lueur de défi dans le regard : « Buffy, que dirais-tu d'une petite confrontation, de Tueuse à Tueuse. »

Buffy jeta un œil à Spike puis regarda de nouveau Faith.

Buffy : « Ok. Viens ! »

Faith se leva et prit place devant Buffy, tandis que Spike partait vers son lit pour s'y asseoir. Soudain des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Willow fit irruption dans la cave, une expression apeurée inscrite sur son visage.

Willow : « Buffy ! Je crois qu'on a trouvé pourquoi le vampire que tu as combattu hier était si fort. »

Sans tarder, la Tueuse commença à se diriger vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Elle demanda aux potentielles de ne pas bouger de la cave et de continuer à s'entraîner, avant de grimper les escaliers suivie de Faith et Spike.

***

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon et Willow commença ses explications.

Willow : « Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d'une sorcière dont j'ai fait la connaissance quand j'étais en Angleterre avec Giles. Quand je lui ai parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, elle a émit l'hypothèse… enfin elle pense que… »

Elle hésita un moment avant de continuer.

Willow : « Elle pense que la Force prend du pouvoir et qu'il est possible qu'elle ait prit possession du corps de ce vampire, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi sa force était décuplée. Malheureusement je pense qu'elle a raison. Ce serait assez logique… et pas impossible. »

Willow fit une moue désolée et on pouvait lire sur son visage une peur qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce.

Giles : « Cela explique beaucoup de choses. »

Willow, nerveusement : « Je ne peux pas vous assurer à cent pour cent que c'est ça, mais c'est l'hypothèse qui me semble la plus plausible. »

Buffy ne savait plus quoi penser. Si elle parvenait à posséder les corps, alors cela représentait un très mauvais point pour eux. Elle n'osait pas le montrer, mais elle était terrifiée et n'était probablement pas la seule vu la tête que faisaient les autres membres du groupe. Elle essaya de reprendre calmement ses esprits et demanda à Willow :

Buffy : « Mais si… si elle peut prendre possession de corps de démons, elle peut prendre aussi possession du corps de… l'un de nous ? »

Elle avait dit ça tout en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Willow : « Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois que ce n'est pas impossible. »

Alex : « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Maintenant on ne va même plus pouvoir se faire confiance les uns aux autres ?! »

Dawn, la voix un peu tremblante et incertaine : « On pourrait peut-être faire un truc pour qu'on puisse se reconnaître entre nous… comme un code ou j'en sais rien… » rajouta t-elle en paniquant un peu.

Willow : « Oui, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Un code ça ne servirait pas à grand chose, mais je connais une formule qui peut être pourrait nous aider… pour nous reconnaître entre nous. »

Buffy : « Oui, ça nous serait utile… Et pour les potentielles ? »

Elle se tourna vers Giles.

Buffy : « Vous pensez qu'il faut les mettre au courant ? Ca risque de les inquiéter. »

Giles : « Ca ne sert à rien de leur cacher la vérité. Et puis il vaut mieux qu'elles soient au courant. Au moins, elles ouvriront l'œil. »

Spike n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Willow avait annoncé la nouvelle qui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Il posa une question qui le tracassait depuis quelques minutes.

Spike : « Si on se retrouve face à la Force qui a prit possession du corps de l'un de nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Hier soir, on a eu de la chance, il avait prit possession du corps d'un vampire, on a donc pu le tuer sans hésiter. Mais si c'est l'un de nous ? On ne va quand même pas… le tuer ? »

Buffy approuva : « Il a raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si l'un de nous est possédé ? ! »

Willow : « Là vous m'en demandez trop. Je ne sais pas du tout ! »

Alex : « En tout cas, on ne le tuera pas ! N'est-ce pas ? » ajouta t-il hésitant.

Giles : « Et bien… j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à le faire… Mais si la personne devient incontrôlable, il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de la maîtriser. »

Anya : « Surtout si c'est une Tueuse ou un vampire… ou encore une sorcière ! »

Tout en disant cela, Anya avait jeté un œil alternativement à Buffy, Faith, Spike et Willow.

Anya : « Sans oublier ce que la Force a dit à Andrew à propos de Spike. »

Le vampire enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, songeur, puis regarda Buffy qui le fixait avec un regard inquiet mais confiant.

Buffy : « En tout cas, il est clair que c'est nous quatre qui sommes les plus dangereux si nous sommes possédés. »

Une voix masculine s'éleva soudain vers l'entrée.

Voix : « Ce n'est pas faux. »

Tout le monde se tourna d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée, et ils y virent la Force sous l'apparence de Caleb. Il arborait un grand sourire et avançait vers le petit groupe au milieu du salon.

Caleb/ La Force : « Il est vrai que si je prenais possession du corps de l'un de vous quatre, je pourrais faire de gros dégâts… Vous oseriez me tuer ? Si je prenais possession du corps de Buffy ? »

Tout en disant cela, il s'était tourné vers la Tueuse, les mains derrière le dos, et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Buffy était effrayée mais ne bougeait pas d'un cil. La Force savait très bien que ses amis auraient beaucoup de difficultés à la tuer, n'étant pas de taille aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Jamais ils n'accepteraient qu'elle meure de nouveau. Caleb émit un petit rire et continua de parler.

Caleb/ La Force : « C'est étrange, je pensais que vous mettriez moins de temps que ça à le découvrir. Je suppose que vous êtes effrayés… c'est normal. Et vous avez raison de l'être ! Je me renforce de jours en jours et bientôt je libèrerais mon armée, lorsque le bon moment sera venu… en attendant je vais avoir le plaisir de pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec vous. Je pense que vous voir vous entretuer sera un divertissement pour le moins… plaisant. »

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour regarder chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous effrayés, et malgré leurs efforts pour le cacher, la Force le remarqua, ce qui la fit sourire.

Caleb/ La Force : « Allez ! A très bientôt ! »

Puis il disparut dans une petite étincelle blanche. Tout le monde resta tétanisé pendant quelques secondes puis Buffy se tourna paniquée vers Willow.

Buffy : « Une formule pour nous reconnaître ça ne nous servira pas à grand chose ! Il faut à tout prix que tu trouves quelque chose pour empêcher que l'on soit possédé par la Force. Je ne sais pas, une amulette, une potion… N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça marche ! »

Willow : « Je ne sais pas si c'est dans mes pouv… »

Buffy: « Je t'en prie Willow! C'est important. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser à la Force le loisir de nous voir nous entretuer les uns après les autres. »

Willow prit un air résolu et déterminé :

Willow : « Je te le promets. Je vais tout faire pour trouver un moyen de nous protéger d'elle. »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire soulagé, reconnaissante.

Giles : « Je vais descendre mettre les potentielles au courant. Je vais essayer de le faire… en douceur. »

Alex : « Je viens avec vous ! »

Giles hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Anya : « Moi aussi ! »

Giles, gêné : « Euh… il ne vaudrait peut-être mieux pas. »

Anya, outrée : « Ben pourquoi ? ! »

Giles : « Et bien vois-tu… annoncer une telle nouvelle demande un peu de… tu manques un peu de… »

Alex le coupa : « Ce que ce cher Giles essai de te dire, c'est que tu manques de tact. Tu es beaucoup trop directe, et si l'on souhaite ne pas les paniquer, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois la personne qui convienne. »

Giles : « Oui, c'est exactement ça. »

Anya, vexée : « Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?! Je peux avoir du tact… »

Voyant le regard que lui jetait tout le monde elle se reprit.

Anya : « Bon ok, de toute évidence, c'est pas vrai. Mais, je peux quand même venir ? Mais je me tais ! Je ne dis pas un mot… Promis. »

Alex, résigné : « Dans ce cas… viens. »

Puis ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la porte menant à la cave.

Willow : « Je vais commencer par appeler certaines sorcières de la confrérie. Elles pourront certainement m'aider à trouver un sort … »

Elle quitta la pièce afin d'aller chercher son portable et passer quelques coups de fils.

Faith : « On est vraiment mal barrés ! »

Buffy : « Il semblerait… »

***

Le soir même, Willow avait réussi à trouver un sort pour les protéger de la Force grâce à l'aide de plusieurs sorcières de la confrérie. Elle était en train de fabriquer des potions dans la cuisine, qui explosaient de temps en temps, laissant s'échapper un nuage de fumée bleu turquoise. Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Dawn, Andrew et Kennedy.

Dawn : « Tu penses que tu auras bientôt fini ? »

Willow : « Il faut que j'en fasse en grande quantité vu notre nombre, mais je pense que dans à peu prés une heure, ce sera fini. »

Andrew : « Il faudra que chacun de nous en avale une fiole entière ? »

Willow : « Non, une gorgée suffira… »

Andrew : « J'espère que ça a bon goût. J'ai l'estomac fragile ! »

Elles se tournèrent toutes les trois vers lui, exaspérées.

Kennedy : « Estomac fragile ou pas, tu l'avaleras ! C'est soit ça, soit tu te fais posséder par la Force et nous serons dans l'obligation de te tuer ! »

Dawn, d'un air malicieux : « Bonne idée ! On lui donne rien, il se fait posséder, on le tue, et on en a fini avec ses idioties. »

Kennedy, le taquinant : « Ouais ! Andrew, ton estomac restera intact, tu n'auras pas de potion. »

Andrew : « Hey ! Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi à chaque fois ! Je suis toujours la victime… »

Dawn : « C'est ce qui est drôle ! »

Dawn et Kennedy éclatèrent de rire et Andrew quitta la cuisine, la mine boudeuse, pour aller rejoindre les potentielles. La plupart d'entre elles étaient assez gentilles avec lui.

***

Buffy se trouvait dans la cave avec Spike. Elle se défoulait contre le pushing-ball depuis prés d'une demi-heure. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot depuis qu'elle était descendue. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle voulait s'entraîner. Spike la regardait donner des coups, avec un air préoccupé. Elle avait apparemment l'air d'être assez remontée et il la comprenait. Le fait que la Force puisse prendre possession du corps de n'importe lequel d'entre eux ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Ils rencontraient déjà suffisamment d'obstacles. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta de frapper, essoufflée et s'approcha du lit de Spike sur lequel ce dernier était assis.

Spike : « Alors ? Ca fait du bien ? »

Buffy, en replaçant les bandages enroulant ses mains : « Ca défoule… »

Spike : « Je pense que Willow va bientôt avoir fini la potion. »

Buffy : « Oui, je l'espère. Ca nous fera déjà un danger de moins, et je suis loin d'être contre. »

Spike : « Ouais… Cela dit, j'ai du mal à cerner où la Force veut en venir. Je croyais que c'était moi son joujou quand il s'agissait de manipulation d'esprit. »

Buffy : « Elle… elle a peut-être changé de cible. Et ce n'est pas plus mal… »

Spike se leva et se plaça face à Buffy.

Spike : « Tu crois vraiment ? Imagine qu'elle mette à exécution le plan qu'elle avait prévu pour moi ? En disant à Andrew qu'elle avait d'autres projets pour moi, elle devait certainement avoir une idée bien précise de ce qu'il en serait. »

Buffy : « Peut-être… »

Spike, sincèrement : « Si… si j'étais amené à te faire du mal, à toi ou aux autres, contre mon gré, je ne veux pas que tu hésites à me tuer. Je ne le supporterais pas… »

Buffy, baissant la tête : « Je sais. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et lui dit doucement :

Buffy : « Mais je ne le ferais pas… »

Il poussa un léger soupir, pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en la regardant avec un air à la fois consterné et attendri.

Buffy poursuivit : « Si ça devait arriver, on trouverait une autre solution. Et puis, peu importe, avec la potion qu'est en train de préparer Willow, nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre, de toute façon. »

Spike : « Ouais… »

Buffy se leva pour se mettre face à lui et déclara au bout de quelques secondes, la voix légèrement tremblante :

Buffy : « Je suis effrayée. »

Spike s'avança un peu plus d'elle et attendit qu'elle poursuive :

Buffy : « J'ai peur d'échouer et de ne pas réussir à les sauver. Tout le monde compte sur moi, et c'est un poids qui est de plus en plus difficile à porter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, ni vers où nous allons. Je sais que je ne suis pas seule, vous êtes tous là pour m'aider… Mais sous prétexte que je suis l'élue, ils s'attendent à ce que je trouve une solution, or je ne sais pas plus ce qu'on va faire maintenant qu'il y a un mois. »

Elle baissa la tête regardant ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement.

Spike : « Je suis persuadé que tu finiras par trouver une solution. Je sais qu'ils attendent beaucoup de toi. C'est malheureusement le lot de toute Tueuse. Mais Buffy, tu n'es pas obligée d'endosser toutes les responsabilités… sinon, tu ne tiendras pas. »

Buffy : « C'est que… je n'ai pas pour habitude de me reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Toute ma vie, on m'a toujours demandé de prendre mes responsabilités et m'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas une chose des plus évidentes. J'ai l'impression qu'ils attendent tous quelque chose de moi… L'une des rares personnes sur laquelle je parviens à me reposer c'est…»

Elle se stoppa net, et baissa la tête, gênée.

Spike : « C'est ? »

Buffy : « Ta présence… ta présence m'aide beaucoup. »

Spike parut un moment étonné, mais tenta rapidement de dissimuler son émotion. Assumant mal ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, la Tueuse fit traîner négligemment son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait afin de fuir son regard. Spike était réellement surpris de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, mais était surtout très touché de voir combien elle tenait à ce qu'il soit… _là_, tout simplement _là_. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, comme elle le lui avait dit. Qu'il soit près d'elle, et lui ressentait le même besoin. Mais il savait aussi que se mettre à nu était une chose qu'elle aimait rarement faire. Il la contempla avec un regard mêlant tendresse et gratitude. Elle le regarda enfin, timidement et, d'abord hésitant, Spike saisit doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Face à son regard intense, elle se perdit rapidement dans ses yeux et les secondes qui suivirent leur donnèrent l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et ils furent tirés de ce moment par l'arrivée d'une tête rousse. En arrivant, Willow eut le sentiment qu'elle les surprenait dans un moment d'intimité et en fut intriguée. Buffy et Spike se tenaient toujours par les mains, et le vampire fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour les retirer, malgré la présence de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière, un peu gênée, se mit à prier intérieurement pour ne pas perdre tous ses moyens quand viendrait le moment de parler. Elle tenta de déclarer le plus naturellement possible :

Willow : « Ca y est la potion est prête. J'en ai fait un peu plus qu'il n'en fallait… au cas où. »

Elle fit un petit sourire timide.

Buffy : « Merci Willow. C'est parti pour la distribution, alors ? »

Willow : « Ouais. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Buffy dégagea doucement ses mains de celles de Spike et ils rejoignirent Willow qui avait commencé à monter pour rejoindre les autres.

***

Dans le salon étaient réunis tous les habitants de la maison Summers. Willow avait fait le tour de la pièce afin de faire boire la potion à chacune des personnes présentes.

Ronna, après en avoir avalé une gorgée : « Yeurk, c'est répugnant… »

Willow : « Je sais, désolée… j'ai essayé de faire un mélange afin que le goût ne soit pas trop amer, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné… »

Alors que presque tout le monde y était passé, Kennedy prit de la potion pour en donner à Andrew, mais celui-ci se montra assez réticent. A chaque pas que faisait Kennedy vers lui, il reculait. Après avoir fait le tour du canapé au moins deux fois, elle s'exclama exaspérée :

Kennedy : « Andrew ! Tu la boiras de gré ou de force ! Il vaut mieux que tu le fasses de ton plein gré, ce sera moins douloureux que si j'emploie la force ! »

Andrew, regardant la fiole que tenait Kennedy : « Oh, mais ça a l'air répugnant ! Tu as vu la tête qu'ont faite les filles ? »

Kennedy : « Et alors ? ! Au moins, elles l'ont bu. Crois-moi, tôt ou tard tu vas la boire, à moins que je ne t'aie tué avant ! »

Andrew, qui continuait de reculer, fut surpris de voir derrière lui Alex, qui le saisit de ses deux bras par les épaules, et le tint d'un air déterminé.

Alex : « Puisque monsieur joue les difficiles, on va lui faire boire de force ! »

Kennedy s'approcha de lui un sourire aux lèvres de le voir ainsi torturé et, malgré les protestations acharnées d'Andrew, elle lui fit avaler de force la potion. Il fit une horrible grimace de dégoût, face au goût du liquide bleuâtre. Lorsqu'ils furent bien assurés qu'il avait avalé complètement la potion, Alex le relâcha.

Alex, en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras : « Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Anya, qui avait observé toute la scène, demanda souriante et amusée :

Anya : « Kennedy tu t'abonnes au club qu'Alex, Dawn et moi avons innové il y a quelques semaines ? Le club spécialiste de la torture en tout genre sur Andrew ! Tu me sembles être un membre du club digne de ce nom. »

Kennedy fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de dire un grand sourire aux lèvres :

Kennedy : « Avec plaisir ! »

Buffy venait de boire une gorgée de la potion, et passa sa fiole à Spike qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'il eut bu le contenu de la fiole, elle la récupéra et alla la déposer sur la table à côté de plusieurs autres qui avaient été vidées de leur contenu. Elle alla rejoindre Willow.

Buffy : « Alors, tout le monde en a bu ? »

Willow : « Oui presque ! Il reste encore Justine, Vi et moi. »

A peine avait- elle dit cela qu'elle porta à sa bouche une des fioles qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et en avala une gorgée.

Willow : « Plus que deux ! »

Buffy : « Donne m'en une. Je vais aller la donner à Justine. »

Willow acquiesça et se dirigea vers Vi qui la bu d'une traite, montrant son dégoût par une grimace. Buffy fit de même en se dirigeant vers Justine et lui dit en souriant gentiment :

Buffy : « A toi ! Tu es la dernière. »

Justine, froidement : « J'en ai déjà bu. »

Buffy la regarda consternée.

Buffy : « Tu es sûre ? Willow m'a dit le contraire. »

Justine : « Je sais quand même si j'en ai bu ou pas ! »

Willow se rapprocha de Buffy et Justine, voyant que son amie avait quelques difficultés avec la jeune fille.

Willow : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Buffy, ne quittant pas Justine des yeux : « Elle dit en avoir déjà bu… »

Elle la regardait d'un œil méfiant alors que la jeune fille affichait un air de parfaite innocence.

Willow : « Buffy, je suis sûre qu'elle n'en a pas bu ! J'ai compté les fioles. Sachant qu'une fiole contient de la potion pour deux personnes et qu'il y en a… »

Buffy la coupa : « D'accord Willow ! Je te crois ! Mais par pitié ne me fais pas faire des maths ! »

Willow lui fit un sourire désolée. Elles reportèrent de nouveau leur attention sur Justine.

Willow : « Et bien, si tu en as déjà bu, je suis désolée de te dire que tu vas devoir en reboire ! »

Justine : « Quoi ? ! Mais ça a un goût répugnant ! »

Buffy : « Répugnant ou pas, je crains que tu ne sois obligée d'avaler une gorgée de cette fiole », dit elle en désignant du doigt celle que Willow tenait dans sa main.

Justine : « Puisque j'en ai déjà bu, ça ne risque rien que j'en prenne plus qu'il ne faut ? »

Willow : « Non, que tu en prennes plus n'a aucune importance. »

Justine prit un air résignée et, avec une pointe de colère, arracha pratiquement la fiole des mains de Willow pour la porter à sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle la tendit à Willow, vidée de son contenu.

Justine : « Vo… »

Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, puis elle dit d'une voix faible, à peine audible :

Justine : « Aidez-moi. »

Buffy, consternée : « Quoi ? »

La jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits et mit un temps avant de leur répondre avec froideur et assurance :

Justine : « Je n'ai rien dit du tout. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta les deux jeunes femmes pour aller rejoindre d'autres potentielles qui parlaient à l'opposé de la pièce. Buffy se tourna vers Willow et lui dit à voix basse :

Buffy : « Je… je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on la surveille. »

Willow hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et alla déposer la fiole vide sur la table, avec les autres.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La journée ayant été pour la moins riche en angoisse et inquiétude, les habitants de la maison Summers s'autorisèrent à passer une soirée tranquille. Ils ne pouvaient, de toute façon, rien faire de plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient déjà fait, et la situation actuelle ne nécessitait pour le moment aucune recherche.

Les bougies se faisant de moins en moins nombreuses dans la maison, Willow avait jeté un sort pour faire remarcher l'électricité dans la maison, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde.

Alex : « Enfin on y voit clair ! Un borgne, dans le noir, ça donne pas mal de petits incidents. »

Andrew se rua sur la télévision qui n'avait plus servie depuis quelques semaines et l'alluma.

Andrew : « Enfin la télé ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué. Je vais enfin pouvoir regarder la suite de ma série ! »

La plupart des gens qui l'entouraient lui jetèrent un regard exaspéré.

Anya : « Puisqu'on a droit à une soirée détente, pourquoi ne pas regarder un film d'horreur ? »

Dawn : « Je crois qu'un film comique serait plus approprié. »

Anya : « Vous êtes sûres ? J'ai vu qu'elles avaient "Massacre à la tronçonneuse" dans leur collection de dvd, ça pourrait être marrant… »

Willow : « Je suis d'accord avec Dawn. Un film d'horreur, en ce moment, c'est pas vraiment l'idéal si on veut se détendre. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, certains des habitants de la maison se réunirent dans le salon pour regarder un film humoristique, qui leur fit oublier pendant près de deux heures qu'ils étaient la proie de la source du mal.

Giles, lui, avait préféré se plonger dans des bouquins, qualifiant le film qu'ils avaient choisi "d'idiot" et "stupide" ; remarques qui n'avaient pas pour le moins dissuader le petit groupe de le regarder.

Les potentielles étaient quant à elles éparpillées un peu partout dans la maison. Elles s'étaient séparées en petit groupe -selon les affinités que chacune avaient avec les autres- pour bavarder et se détendre. Certaines étaient dans la cave, d'autres dans les chambres, et les restantes se goinfraient de gâteau et de crème glacée dans la cuisine.

Buffy avait préféré sortir un peu à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air, en espérant ne pas retomber sur un vampire tel que celui qui lui avait fait faire de jolis vols planés l'autre soir. Elle marcha un peu dans son jardin et fit le tour de la maison. Elle aperçut Spike, assis sur le banc, en train de fumer une cigarette. Ne l'ayant pas vu, elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder, avant de se décider à s'approcher de lui et elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Buffy : « Salut Spike. »

Spike : « Salut chaton. Tu te promènes ? »

Buffy : « Ouais… S'accorder un peu de détente pendant une apocalypse, j'ai rarement connu ça, mais puisque pour l'instant, on n'a rien, ni combats, ni recherches… je préfère en profiter. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne durera pas », finit-elle plus tristement. « Et puis il ne fait pas froid. Je me sens bien mieux dehors… »

Spike : « T'as bien raison. J'en avais marre de rester enfermé, avec cette bande de gamines qui n'arrêtent pas de jacasser… Elles ont vraiment le don pour nous pousser à bout de nerfs ! »

Buffy eut un petit rire.

Buffy : « Je pensais que c'était le rêve de tous les hommes : être entouré de plein de filles ! »

Spike : « Pour moi, une me suffit amplement. »

Il avait dit ça tout en fixant Buffy de manière assez appuyée et celle-ci lui renvoya un sourire à la fois tendre et timide, comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à elle.

Spike : « Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans la foule, alors je te laisse imaginer l'horreur de vivre entouré de toutes ces potentielles. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Spike reprit tout en écrasant sa cigarette à terre :

Spike : « Ca nous fait un problème de moins… »

Voyant qu'elle le fixait d'un regard interrogatif, il poursuivit :

Spike : « La potion et cette histoire de possession… »

Buffy : « Ah ! Oui, les bonnes nouvelles ne pleuvent pas, alors la moindre petite victoire qu'on peut remporter sur la Force est la bienvenue. Mais on n'a pas de quoi se reposer sur nos lauriers… »

Spike ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Spike, changeant de sujet : « Ca va mieux ta tête ? »

Buffy : « Oui, assez. Avec les évènements qui ont eu lieu toute la journée, j'avais l'esprit tellement occupé, que j'en ai complètement oublié la douleur. »

Spike : « Les évènements de la journée auront au moins eu un point positif. »

Se contentant de regarder le ciel, dans un silence paisible, elle ressassa les évènements de la journée. Elle était profondément soulagée que Willow soit parvenue à retrouver une solution pour repousser la Force. Ses pensées prirent rapidement une tout autre orientation, se dirigeant vers la personne qui était assise à côté d'elle en ce moment même. Ils avaient partagé quelques moments qui l'avaient profondément troublée, et le baiser qu'elle avait osé déposer sur ses lèvres le matin même lui revint en mémoire. Se demandant toujours s'il était réveillé quand elle l'avait embrassé, elle voulut trouver un moyen de se rassurer.

Buffy : « Tu… T'as bien dormi cette nuit ? »

Elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'aborder le sujet avec maladresse, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Spike la regarda étrangement, se demandant où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

Spike : « Euh… ouais, très bien. Et toi ? »

Buffy : « Oui, très bien aussi… »

Spike : « Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je reste ? Pour une fois que tu pouvais dormir de nouveau toute seule… »

Buffy, sincèrement : « Ca fait près d'une semaine que je dormais avec toi… ça m'aurait paru étrange, de ne plus me réveiller à tes côtés. Je crois que j'aurais moins bien dormi toute seule. »

Spike : « C'est vrai ? »

Buffy : « Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Tu sais, t'étais pas forcé de… »

Spike, la coupant : « Non, pas du tout, tu le sais très bien, amour. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Mais tu m'aurais manqué. »

Buffy lui fit un petit sourire que Spike jugea adorable.

Buffy, hésitante : « Ce matin, tu… euh… t'étais réveillé depuis longtemps ? Parce que quand j'ai quitté la chambre t'avais l'air profondément endormi et tu es descendu juste après moi pourtant… »

Spike, l'air de rien : « Non, j'étais réveillé quand tu as quitté la chambre. »

Alors que Spike faisait mine de rien, en jubilant intérieurement dans l'attente de sa réaction, Buffy se sentit paniquée. Il devait certainement être réveillé quand elle l'avait embrassé. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas fait allusion. Elle préféra donc changer de sujet rapidement avant que ne lui vienne l'idée de le faire. Elle se trouvait tout de même ridicule de ne pas assumer ses actes. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon, elle devrait le faire, mais elle n'était pas prête pour l'instant à aborder ce sujet. Leur relation avançait doucement mais sûrement, et elle ne souhaitait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

Buffy, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas : « Ah…ok. »

Elle changea de sujet le plus rapidement possible :

Buffy : « J'aimerais bien aller faire une petite patrouille mais je crains de retomber sur un autre 'super vampire' ! »

Spike : « Pourtant on s'en est pas mal sortis hier… »

Buffy : « Si on oublie que j'ai "plongé" dans l'inconscience ! »

Spike : « Ouais, mais c'est parce que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Maintenant, au moins, on est préparés… on sait à quoi s'attendre si on tombe sur l'un d'eux. »

Buffy, sarcastique : « Ouais, tu parles… Je crois surtout que la décision la plus sage, dans ce cas de figure, serait de partir vite fait ! »

Buffy sembla réfléchir un moment puis dit :

Buffy : « D'un côté, j'ai bien envie de me défouler sur quelques vampires. »

Spike, plaisantant : « Tu vas pas t'en prendre à moi au moins ? ! »

Buffy, un sourire aux lèvres, le taquinant : « Pourquoi pas ? ! »

Spike : « Je te laisse y aller toute seule alors ! »

Buffy, en rigolant : « Je plaisantais, tu risques rien. Alors, tu viens ? »

Spike : « Je ne suis pas contre. »

Buffy, en se levant : « Par contre, si j'en trouve aucun, je n'aurais pas d'autres recours que de me mesurer à toi. »

Spike, en souriant : « Je prends le risque. »

Après avoir prit quelques armes, ils partirent en direction du cimetière le plus proche de la maison.

***

Ils marchaient parmi les tombes depuis prés d'une demi-heure et n'avaient toujours pas croisé le moindre démon.

Buffy, poussant un soupir : « Il y a vraiment rien, c'est désespérant ! »

Puis, en souriant, elle déclara sur un ton plus joyeux et enjoué :

Buffy : « On dirait que je vais être obligée de me mesurer à toi ! »

Spike, se plaçant face à elle : « On dirait bien ! »

Buffy aperçut au loin une silhouette qui entrait dans une crypte.

Buffy : « Peut-être pas finalement… »

Spike : « Quoi ? »

Il tourna sa tête pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Ils virent un second homme s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans la crypte.

Buffy : « On y va ? »

Spike : « Ouais. Tu vas l'avoir ton combat finalement… »

Buffy : « J'espère bien ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la crypte et y entrèrent discrètement. En y pénétrant, ils virent quatre vampires en train de s'abreuver du sang d'un jeune homme qui semblait essayer de se débattre, mais ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus faibles à mesure que les vampires le vidaient de son sang. Spike décida d'intervenir :

Spike : « Vous partagez ? »

Les vampires tournèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement. Ils abandonnèrent un moment leur victime pour se concentrer sur les intrus. Un des vampires prit la parole :

Vampire : « Vous êtes qui, vous ?… Je crois plutôt que vous allez faire office de dessert. »

Buffy se tourna vers Spike en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés et lui lança :

Buffy : « Je croyais que tous les vampires me reconnaissaient dès qu'ils me voyaient. »

Spike : « Certains sont de vrais crétins… »

Buffy lui fit un petit sourire.

Buffy : « Ca va être encore plus amusant de les tuer ! »

L'un des vampires lança : « Nous tuer ? Ma pauvre, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses ! »

Buffy, avec un sourire malicieux : « Ouais, et à ce que je vois, toi non plus ! »

Ils s'avancèrent vers eux et le combat s'engagea. Après avoir donné un coup à l'un des vampires qui se dirigeait vers elle, Buffy s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait été pris en guise de proie, et l'aida à se relever pendant que Spike s'occupait des vampires. Le jeune homme était un peu sonné, mais il eut la force de partir en courant et de sortir de la crypte. Après s'être assurée que la victime des vampires se trouvait en sécurité, la Tueuse rejoignit son vampire pour combattre ceux qui occupaient la crypte. En seulement quelques minutes, ils en tuèrent deux, mais pour le troisième, Buffy ne souhaita pas l'éliminer tout de suite.

***

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que la Tueuse combattait le dernier vampire. Elle se battait contre lui avec tellement de facilité que cela l'amusait. Spike était assis sur une marche de l'escalier, devant l'entrée de la crypte. Il regardait Buffy se battre d'un œil amusé.

Spike : « Quand vas-tu te décider à le tuer ? Je commence à avoir de la peine pour lui… »

Buffy, en donnant un coup de poing au vampire : « Oh bientôt… encore quelques minutes… »

Spike, en soupirant : « Comme tu veux ! »

Buffy décida finalement de mettre fin aux souffrances du _pauvre_ vampire en enfonçant définitivement un pieu dans son cœur. C'est avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle lui dit :

Buffy : « Et voilà… »

Spike : « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On rentre ou tu veux continuer à torturer quelques vampires ? ! »

Buffy : « Je ne sais pas trop. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner trop longtemps dehors… Si les autres ne nous voient pas revenir, ils vont s'inquiéter. »

Elle sembla songeuse quelques secondes avant de dire :

Buffy : « On patrouille encore un peu et si on ne trouve rien, on rentre ! »

Spike : « Ca marche. »

Ils sortirent de la crypte. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Buffy reprit la parole :

Buffy : « Le gars devait avoir de sérieuses tendances suicidaires pour rester à Sunnydale au beau milieu d'une apocalypse. En voyant les autres partir, il aurait dû faire de même. »

Spike : « Il n'a pas dû sentir que la bouche de l'enfer montrait ses crocs. »

Buffy : « Oui, il est bien le seul… »

Ils continuèrent à marcher parmi les tombes jusqu'à arriver à la sortie du cimetière.

Spike : « On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance. »

Buffy : « Pourquoi ? »

Spike : « Si on n'était pas tombés sur ces vampires, j'aurais été contraint de me confronter à toi. Et vu la forme dans laquelle tu étais, je me serais pris une déculottée magistrale… »

Buffy mit un temps avant de répondre malicieusement :

Buffy : « Ah ouais… Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse un petit combat quand on sera dans la cave ? ! »

Spike, faussement exaspéré : « T'es sûre que tu veux vraiment ? »

Buffy hocha la tête positivement. Il la regarda longuement pendant qu'elle lui lançait un regard suppliant. Elle était mignonne à croquer, pensa t-il –cela restait une façon de parler, évidemment. Il se décida à accepter son 'offre' de se faire un petit combat. Pour pimenter le jeu, Spike lui lança avec une lueur de défit dans le regard :

Spike : « D'accord, à condition qu'on se fasse un petit pari sur le combat, histoire de se motiver. »

Buffy : « Mmmh… Et qu'est-ce que tu veux parier ? »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de proposer son idée :

Spike : « Si tu gagnes… je me dévoue pour être ton pushing-ball quand t'as besoin de te défouler ! Et si je gagne… tu t'engages à rester toutes les nuits avec moi. Ca te va ? »

Buffy se dit qu'elle y gagnait sur les deux tableaux, mais elle ne dit rien et accepta le marché de Spike.

Buffy, en souriant : « D'accord ! »

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la maison Summers.

***

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Buffy et Spike se battaient dans la cave. Bien qu'ils y prennent beaucoup de plaisir, ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, déterminés à gagner. Question de fierté ! A cet instant, aucun des deux n'avait eu le dessus sur l'autre. Ils connaissaient chacune de leurs attaques par cœur, et devaient innover pour parvenir à surprendre leur adversaire. Au delà de la frustration de ne pas parvenir à avoir le dessus, Buffy trouvait la situation pour la moins fascinante. Savoir qu'il la connaissait aussi bien était une sensation on ne peut plus agréable, et elle fut encore plus surprise de découvrir que c'était réciproque. Elle n'en avait jamais réellement pris conscience. La Tueuse venait de donner un coup à Spike, qu'il réussit à parer avec son bras.

Buffy, essoufflée, faussement exaspérée : « Bon ça commence à être énervant ! Aucun de nous ne va jamais arriver à gagner ! »

Spike : « Disons qu'on connaît un peu trop nos techniques de combat ! »

Buffy, essoufflée : « Je crois, oui… »

Spike : « On continue ? J'ai envie de gagner moi ! »

Buffy : « Tu rêves ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de flatter ton égo. »

Spike : « On va bien voir. Jusqu'à présent, t'as pas vraiment réussi à avoir le dessus sur moi… »

Buffy : « Peut-être, mais toi non plus ! »

Ils reprirent leur combat. Il n'y avait rien de tel que la compétition pour les motiver. Ils tentaient de nouvelles attaques qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais utilisées auparavant. Spike venait de réussir à mettre Buffy à terre et il s'était positionné au dessus d'elle, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.

Spike : « Je t'avais bien dit que je gagnerai ! »

Il se releva et tendit sa main à Buffy pour l'aider à faire de même. Celle-ci affichait une moue boudeuse.

Buffy : « Mouais… Mais j'ai retenus mes coups ! Sinon, j'aurais sûrement gagné. »

Spike : « On ne serait pas un peu mauvaise perdante, hein ? ! »

Buffy, pas très convaincante : « Non, pas du tout ! »

Spike lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur son manque de crédibilité.

Buffy, sur un ton prétentieux : « Ben quoi ? Après cette défaite, je n'ai pas l'intention, en plus de ça, de m'_aplatir_ devant toi. »

Spike émit un rire amusé, et fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit Buffy admettre avec franchise :

Buffy : « Bon, c'était un beau combat… Je te félicite quand même. »

Spike : « Merci de le reconnaître ! »

Puis il déclara finalement, tentant de la rassurer :

Spike : « Mais j'ai surtout eu un coup de chance. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, ayant compris sa tentative de lui faire tout de même garder confiance en elle.

Buffy : « Je dois avouer que c'était… frustrant au début, mais assez intéressant. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de Spike pour s'y asseoir.

Spike : « Ouais. Et puis j'ai gagné mon pari ! »

Buffy : « Ah ouais… je dois dormir avec toi toutes les nuits maintenant. »

Spike, hésitant : « Je plaisantais pour le pari. Tu sais, t'es pas obligée… »

Buffy : « Un pari est un pari. Je le respecterai. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où dormir… »

Spike lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit.

Spike : « La détente avec toi, c'est plutôt mouvementé… »

Buffy, amusée : « Tu as l'intention de t'en plaindre ? »

Spike : « J'aime le combat autant que toi, mon amour, tu le sais bien… »

Buffy : « Et tu es un adversaire de taille. »

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva soudainement avec énergie, et se tourna face à lui.

Buffy : « Alors, un petite revanche ? ! »

Spike, faussement exaspéré : « Encore ? ! »

Elle hocha la tête, déterminée.

Spike : « Je ne vois pas bien à quoi ça sert, puisque je vais gagner une nouvelle fois… »

Buffy : « T'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Viens, et on verra… »

Sans un mot de plus, Spike se leva et se mit face à la Tueuse.

Spike, amusé : « Je t'aurais prévenue. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après que Buffy soit parvenue à le mettre à terre brièvement, Spike parvint enfin à reprendre le dessus sur la Tueuse. Il la plaqua au sol et lui maintint les poignets fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger. Jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout, il se pencha vers son cou, mais au lieu d'une morsure, il y déposa quelques légers baisers, attardant le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau, ce qui la fit sourire. Puis il releva son visage vers le sien, et lui dit triomphant :

Spike : « Alors, on fait moins la maligne maintenant, mon cœur ? »

Buffy le regarda amusée et plaça ses mains contre son torse afin de le maintenir au dessus d'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient cependant séparés que par quelques centimètres, et leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches, qu'il sentait son souffle tel une caresse sur ses lèvres.

Buffy, un brin séductrice : « Tu ne me mords pas ? »

Spike, avec un sourire en coin : « C'est ce que tu voudrais ? »

Buffy, en passant une main tendre sur sa joue : « Peut-être bien… »

Ils se regardèrent longuement et leurs regards devinrent soudainement sérieux. Ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre, et le fait d'être si proches ne faisait qu'augmenter leur désir. Chacun se perdait dans le regard de l'autre et sans en être réellement conscients, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient peu à peu, réduisant ainsi la distance qui les séparaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. D'abord hésitant, Spike se contenta d'effleurer sensuellement ses lèvres et de déposer de légers baisers sur les recoins, faisant durer le plaisir. Devant son hésitation à aller plus loin, la Tueuse, dans un geste impulsif, passa ses mains derrière la nuque du vampire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser se fit d'abord tendre, presque timide, mais il devint très vite passionné et fougueux. Chacun prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à retrouver les lèvres de l'autre. Ils avaient toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre, et se retrouver après de si longs mois leur fit un bien fou. Ils profitèrent de ce moment autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais après quelques minutes, le sol dur et froid de la cave incita Buffy à vouloir se lever. Il saisit doucement sa main pour l'aider à se remettre debout, et Buffy fit mine d'enlever la poussière que le sol avait pu mettre sur ses vêtements, troublée. Mais à peine fut-elle face à lui, Spike, brûlant de désir, s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle le regardait intensément, presque suppliante, et sans hésiter, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser à nouveau passionnément. Ils restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés pendant de longues minutes, hors du monde, inconscients de ce qui les entouraient. A cet instant, il ne restait plus qu'eux.

A SUIVRE…

Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lit et suit mon histoire, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires (qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, du moment que c'est constructif) ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une semaine avait passé. La Force ne s'était toujours pas manifestée, ce qui poussait à croire que la potion de Willow avait fonctionné. Mais depuis quelques temps la ville était devenue calme… trop calme. Ce qui aurait dû paraître rassurant aux yeux des membres du Scooby ne fit en réalité qu'accroître l'inquiétude, alors que les potentielles semblaient au contraire à mille lieues de trouver la situation inquiétante. Mais le Scooby gang ayant plus d'expérience qu'elles dans le domaine des démons, savait que lorsque tout était calme, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Depuis une semaine, ils n'avaient croisé que deux vampires alors qu'à une certaine époque, Buffy aurait eu à en combattre dix fois plus en une seule nuit. Bien que la ville ait été désertée par tous ses occupants, la plupart des démons qui avaient la capacité de se nourrir d'autre chose que de la chair humaine étaient restés en ville et leur soudaine absence, bien qu'elle soit loin de leur manquer, était plutôt louche. C'était loin d'être normal. Buffy avait un mauvais pressentiment et tout le monde préférait rester sur ses gardes, en proie au doute et à l'inquiétude. Dans les précédentes batailles auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face, ils avaient toujours eu des recherches à faire, des plans à établir, or, là, ils n'avaient aucun indice. Ils ne savaient pas quoi chercher, la Force était antérieure à toutes écritures. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était attendre, situation que la Tueuse trouvait insupportable. C'est pourquoi Buffy avait tout de même décidé de préparer un plan pour se défendre dans le cas où la Force aurait décidé de les attaquer par surprise. Ils essayaient de se préparer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. L'entraînement des potentielles avait été renforcée, autant dans la durée que dans le niveau de combat qui leur était demandé d'atteindre. Elles combattaient tour à tour contre Spike, Faith, le proviseur Wood ou Buffy afin d'évaluer leur niveau et les progrès qu'elles effectuaient.

Contre toute attente, Buffy avait demandé à Dawn si elle voulait se joindre aux potentielles pour l'entraînement. Réalisant que la grande bataille qui les attendait représenterait une grosse prise de risque, la Tueuse avait pensé qu'il valait mieux que Dawn apprenne des techniques de combat, pour sa propre protection et sécurité. Comme Buffy s'en était doutée, la jeune fille avait accepté la proposition avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Depuis que les potentielles étaient arrivées, elle avait souvent été mise à l'écart et avait toujours été envoyée faire des recherches, alors qu'elle aurait eu les capacités pour faire beaucoup plus. Elle avait donc vu en cette proposition non seulement l'occasion d'apprendre enfin à se défendre, mais également, et surtout, l'opportunité de se rapprocher de sa sœur.

Etrangement, voyant que Dawn avait la permission de combattre, Andrew avait supplié Buffy de l'entraîner lui aussi, idée à laquelle la Tueuse avait été loin d'adhérer, du moins au début. Mais après deux jours de plainte, jérémiades, et discours interminables où il évoquait entre autre la menace que la Force avait émise à son encontre depuis qu'il l'avait "mise en colère", Buffy avait fini par accepter, d'abord pour ne plus l'entendre, mais également parce qu'il n'avait pas exactement tort. Lors du combat, elle ne pourrait pas le protéger et sa participation à cette guerre nécessitait un minimum de préparation. Cela la tuerait de l'admettre, mais même s'il continuait à être exaspérant, elle accordait à Andrew une certaine confiance, depuis qu'il avait tenu tête à la Force, remontant par la même occasion dans son estime. Et puis, elle avait vu là un bon moyen de l'occuper, à défaut de traîner dans les pieds de tout le monde.

***

Buffy, en retirant vivement sa main du bord de la poêle : « Aouch ! »

Dawn : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Buffy : « Oh, rien, je me suis juste brûlée… »

Les deux Summers se trouvaient dans la cuisine qui pour une fois, n'était pas envahie par une armée de Tueuses potentielles. En cette matinée de Juin, le soleil brillait de milles feux ce qui donnait un profond sentiment de frustration à la jeune sœur de la Tueuse.

Dawn : « C'est injuste. Il fait beau, on crève de chaud, et pourtant on est obligés de rester ici. Je trouve ça nul… »

Buffy : « Rien ne t'interdit de sortir, du moment qu'il fait jour. »

Dawn : « Ouais, mais les filles vont s'entraîner toute la journée, et je tiens à participer. Et puis, sortir seule, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus réjouissant. »

Buffy : « Tu pourrais demander à Anya de venir avec toi ? »

Dawn : « Pour qu'elle passe son temps à me dire que tout ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien, vu qu'on va tous mourir ? Non, merci, je préfère encore la compagnie d'Andrew et ses Dragon Ball Z… »

Buffy, effrayée : « A ce point là ?! »

Dawn : « A la réflexion, non peut-être pas… »

Buffy fit un sourire amusé, puis vint s'asseoir en face de sa sœur tout en prenant une première bouchée du pancake qu'elle venait de faire cuir.

Buffy : « Tu peux essayer de demander à Willow ? »

Dawn : « Elle est en train de tenter une nouvelle potion de… je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais ça avait l'air de la réjouir. »

Buffy : « Oh… »

Dawn : « Mais j'y pense, pourquoi les filles ne s'entraîneraient-elles pas dehors pour une fois ? Autant profiter du soleil, je crois que ça ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Rester enfermer dans une maison vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ce n'est pas des plus réjouissants… »

Buffy : « Ca pourrait être sympa, en effet… Mais… Spike ne peut pas sortir en plein soleil, condition de vampire oblige. »

Dawn : « Je suis sûre qu'avoir au moins un après-midi de vacances ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde. »

Buffy : « Ouais, peut-être bien… »

Le fait de parler de Spike amena un léger sourire aux lèvres de la Tueuse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dawn qui la regarda suspicieusement, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Buffy lui avait dit à la rentrée qu'elle ne se remettrait pas avec Spike, mais depuis quelques temps, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse doutait de plus en plus de sa parole, mais était finalement loin de l'en blâmer.

Dawn : « Ce doit être terrible de ne pas pouvoir aller au soleil, et profiter de sa chaleur… Je ne voudrais pas être un vampire. »

Buffy : « Je pense que ça finit par devenir une habitude. »

Dawn : « Hum, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix de ce côté-là… Mais ne jamais pouvoir bronzer, ni sortir en plein jour, ça doit les… »

Buffy, plongée dans ses pensées, poursuivit : « … les rendre encore plus ténébreux, séduisants et sexy en diable. »

Dawn, consternée : « Hein ? »

Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire, les yeux de la Tueuse devinrent aussi ronds que des billes et elle se reprit rapidement devant sa jeune sœur.

Buffy : « Enfin, ce… ça n'est qu'une généralité, enfin je trouve. »

Dawn, sceptique : « Hum, hum… T'as un exemple précis ? », ajouta-t-elle en fixant malicieusement sa sœur des yeux, puis se servant du jus d'orange en affichant un air de parfaite innocence.

_*Spike… Spike… Spike. Sors-toi ce nom de la tête !*_

Buffy, précipitamment : « Non, aucun. »

Buffy fut sauvée de cet interrogatoire par l'arrivée de Giles, apparemment exaspéré, qui entra dans la pièce suivi par Andrew.

Andrew : « Laissez-moi venir avec vous. Je vous promets que je ne vous embêterai pas. »

Giles, en poussant un soupir : « Andrew, tu es exaspérant de nature et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties. »

Dawn, curieuse : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Giles : « Nous serons bientôt à cours de nourriture et je dois me rendre au magasin du centre-ville pour faire le plein. Et notre jeune ami ici présent souhaiterait m'accompagner, or sa présence à mes côtés serait tout sauf la bienvenue. Ce serait plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose. »

Dawn : « Je pourrais vous accompagner si vous voulez, Giles ? »

Giles : « Merci Dawn, j'accepte volontiers ton aide. »

Dawn : « Ah, ça, faire les magasins gratuitement, ce sera tout sauf une corvée pour moi ! »

Andrew : « Alors, _elle_, vous acceptez sa présence, mais dès qu'il s'agit de moi… »

Giles : « Tant que tu ne seras pas muet comme une carpe, nous procèderons toujours ainsi. J'ai besoin d'effectuer cette tâche avec rapidité et efficacité, et je crains que ces deux éléments ne soient pas ton point fort. »

Andrew : « Mais, ça fait des semaines que je ne suis pas sorti de la maison. »

Voyant que Giles semblait prendre cet argument en considération, Buffy poursuivit :

Buffy : « Il n'a pas exactement tort… Peut-être que sortir de la maison pourrait être bénéfique pour lui, et le rendre un peu moins… lourd. »

Giles, en s'éclaircissant la voix : « Hum, hum, tu ne m'aides pas là ! »

Buffy, avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-machiavélique : « J'aime endosser le rôle de l'avocat du diable… »

Elle se leva de son tabouret pour aller déposer son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

Buffy : « Et puis, du moment que ça nous permet de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes le temps de quelques heures, je n'ai strictement rien contre. »

Giles : « Bien… Andrew, tu vas monter récupérer les sacs qui sont dans le placard de la chambre des potentielles, pour que nous puissions y entreposer la nourriture. »

Andrew : « Si je comprends bien, vous me prenez avec vous ? »

Giles, ennuyé : « Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis… »

Andrew partit triomphant en direction de l'étage et Giles semblait quelque peu amer.

Buffy : « Soyez prudents surtout. »

Dawn : « Les vampires ne sortent pas en plein jour de toute manière… »

Buffy : « On ne sait jamais, si un démon était amené à traîner dans les parages. Il vaut mieux rester sur ses gardes. Je préfère m'attendre à tout avec la Force. »

Giles : « Tu n'as pas tort. »

Puis il poursuivit sur un ton un peu plus inquiet :

Giles : « J'ai croisé Justine tout à l'heure et elle m'a semblé… »

Buffy : « … étrange ? »

Giles : « Oui, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle… elle parlait toute seule. »

Dawn, haussant les sourcils : « Elle parlait toute seule ?! »

Giles : « Enfin, je ne suis plus tout jeune, et mes oreilles me font peut-être défaut, mais il m'a semblé l'entendre converser avec quelqu'un, alors qu'elle était pourtant seule. »

Buffy : « Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'était pas nette cette fille. Il y a quelque chose chez elle de bizarre… Sur ce point là, mon instinct ne m'a jamais fait défaut. »

Giles : « Je t'avouerais que je suis en proie aux mêmes doutes en ce qui la concerne. Il faut garder un œil sur elle, cela me semble plus raisonnable. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment… »

Dawn : « Et s'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite crise de paranoïa de votre part ? Je lui ai parlé à de nombreuses reprises et à défaut de me sauter dessus pour m'égorger, elle m'a parue très gentille. »

Buffy : « Cela ne veut rien dire, il est tout à fait possible qu'elle joue un double jeu. Je… je ne veux pas que tu restes seule en sa présence à l'avenir. Veille à ce qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec toi. »

Giles : « Cela dit, Dawn n'a peut-être pas tort, il peut s'agir d'une jeune fille tout à fait normale, qui est simplement victime de notre méfiance en cette période. »

Buffy : « Peut-être. De toute façon, tant que nous n'aurons aucune preuve solide, nous ne ferons rien. Mais je peux vous assurer que je l'attends au tournant… »

Andrew, des sacs plein les bras, fit son retour dans la pièce avec la discrétion qui le caractérisait.

Andrew : « Me revoilà ! »

Giles : « Bien, je crois que nous pouvons y aller. Tu es prête, Dawn ? »

Dawn : « Prête ! »

Giles : « Bien, alors allons-y. »

Ils quittèrent la cuisine sous le regard amusé de la Tueuse qui finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les jeunes tueuses se trouvant à l'extérieur, à profiter du soleil, Buffy profita du calme provisoire pour descendre voir Spike. Après le baiser qu'ils avaient longuement échangé quelques jours auparavant, leur relation était restée toujours aussi platonique en partie parce qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas brusquer les choses. Mais la Tueuse avait bien du mal à garder ses distances et outre les quelques baisers volés qui survenaient dans des moments 'd'égarement', ils essayaient de ne pas aller trop loin. Non pas que l'envie leur manque, loin de là, mais ils voulaient attendre… encore un peu.

***

En atteignant la dernière marche de l'escalier, la Tueuse s'approcha doucement de Spike qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, chemise ouverte, en train de cogner vivement contre le pushing-ball.

Buffy : « Tu as de l'énergie à revendre ? »

Spike : « Oui, je me sens particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui. Je serais prêt à cogner n'importe quoi… Je dois admettre que le combat contre les démons me manque légèrement. »

Buffy : « Oh, moi, je ne trouve pas. C'est un repos bien mérité. Tu sais, les démons, les vampires, le sang, le combat jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ce n'est pas vraiment pas mon… quoi ? »

Elle s'était interrompue face au regard à la fois sceptique et amusé de Spike.

Spike : « Tu n'espères quand même pas me faire croire que le combat ne te manque pas, au moins un tout petit peu ? »

Buffy, en faisant la moue : « Non, non pas du tout. »

Spike haussa les sourcils et Buffy déclara finalement :

Buffy : « D'accord, j'admets qu'un bon combat, c'est toujours un bon moyen de reposer ses nerfs, mais avoir une période de répit, ce n'est finalement pas si désagréable. »

Spike : « Si tu le dis… Pour ma part, cogner contre des démons est le meilleur moyen de détente que je connaisse, enfin, presque le meilleur… »

Il la regarda d'un œil aguicheur qui fit apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la Tueuse avant qu'elle ne tente de reprendre son sérieux.

Spike, continuant l'air de rien : « Surtout quand on est constamment entourés de gamines qui n'arrêtent pas de jacasser et parler des derniers "potins" de la semaine, dans lesquels nous sommes très souvent repris. »

Buffy, surprise : « Elles parlent de nous ?! »

Spike : « Oui, il semblerait que notre relation soit très _branchée _en ce moment… »

Buffy : « Oh… eh ben. Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Spike : « Etre un vampire n'a pas que des désavantages, amour. »

Buffy : « Je vois. Tu joues les espions… »

Spike haussa les épaules et se rapprocha d'elle. Chemise ouverte sur son torse, il était diablement sexy et attirant, et Buffy tenta du mieux qu'elle put de masquer son trouble.

Buffy : « Dawn, Giles et Andrew sont partis chercher de la nourriture. Il ne reste pratiquement plus rien à manger. »

Spike passa une main douce le long du bras de la jeune femme, tout en répondant :

Spike : « C'est vrai qu'elles font très fort les petites ! Je ne pensais pas qu'une seule fille pourrait avaler une telle quantité de nourriture… »

Buffy, tentant de rester concentrée : « Ouais… Ils… ils vont en profiter pour te prendre des poches de sang. Il me semble qu'il ne t'en restait plus beaucoup. »

Spike hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la Tueuse. Il la regardait intensément et Buffy tentait de faire en sorte de garder toute sa tête, mais une fois qu'elle eût plongé son regard dans ses yeux bleus océans, elle savait qu'elle allait finir tôt ou tard par s'y noyer.

Buffy : « J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait… entraîner les filles à l'extérieur aujourd'hui. »

Elle avait remonté ses mains le long de son torse.

Buffy : « Il fait tellement beau que ce serait un crime de les en priver… »

Spike : « Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater en montant me doucher, tout à l'heure. Donc si je comprends bien, je pourrais rester dans mon coin aujourd'hui ? »

Buffy hocha la tête et Spike poursuivit :

Spike : « Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'aurais pas à supporter leurs bavardages… »

Buffy, amusée : « Je croyais que tu voulais de l'action ? »

Spike : « Tu sais, entraîner les potentielles, ce n'est pas vraiment le top en terme d'action. »

Buffy : « Mais si… si tu veux on pourrait sortir un peu en ville, ce soir ? Histoire de s'aérer un peu… »

Spike : « Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, amour. »

Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et il saisit l'opportunité pour venir saisir ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Serrant un peu plus la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa taille, chacun donnait l'impression de vouloir se fondre en l'autre. Spike savourait depuis maintenant une semaine chaque moment qu'il passait avec elle. C'était à chaque fois un véritable soulagement et apaisement des sens de retrouver ses lèvres et son corps menu serré contre le sien. Le baiser devint rapidement fougueux, et chacun explorait sensuellement la bouche de l'autre.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant ainsi pénétrer la lumière du jour et ils cessèrent immédiatement de s'embrasser. Une voix leur parvint de l'étage supérieur :

Vi : « Buffy ? On aurait besoin de toi, Ronna vient de casser malencontreusement une vitre du salon avec l'arbalète. »

Ronna : « Je ne sais pas me servir de ces trucs… »

Vi : « Et on ne trouve pas Alex. »

La Tueuse laissa un moment reposer son front contre celui de Spike, légèrement essoufflée et contrariée qu'ils aient été interrompus.

Buffy, d'une voix forte : « J'arrive tout de suite ! »

La porte se referma et Buffy déclara exaspérée :

Buffy : « Et en plus elles deviennent dangereuses. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Spike eut un petit rire et Buffy dégagea ses mains de son cou pour les poser à nouveau contre son torse.

Buffy : « Je… je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure. »

Spike, en poussant un soupir, déçu : « D'accord, amour. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui, mais quand elle atteignit la première marche de l'escalier, il la rattrapa rapidement et la plaqua doucement contre le mur.

Buffy, intriguée : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Spike plaça ses mains sur sa taille, se pencha sur elle et lui vola un dernier baiser passionné.

***

Le soir venu, Buffy se trouvait dans le salon, enjambant les sacs de couchages dans lesquelles se trouvaient les potentielles endormies. Elle était en train d'effectuer un tour de la maison afin d'éteindre toutes les lumières qui auraient pu rester allumées. Au vu de l'heure tardive, le silence régnait en maître dans la maison, du moins c'est ce que pensait la Tueuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des voix à l'étage. Par curiosité, elle décida de monter pour voir de qui elles provenaient. Quand elle arriva en haut de l'escalier, les voix qu'elle avait entendues cessèrent subitement. Elle avança un peu et tout ce qu'elle trouva fut Justine qui marchait le long du couloir, dans sa direction. La jeune fille se stoppa net quand elle vit la Tueuse. Buffy la regardait d'un air interrogateur et Justine parla avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit.

Justine : « J'ai eu une envie pressante. Je retourne me coucher. »

Buffy restait sceptique.

Buffy : « Quelqu'un d'autre est levé ? »

Justine la regarda surprise et tourna mécaniquement la tête pour regarder derrière elle, le long du couloir qu'elle venait de parcourir.

Justine : « Non. Je suis seule. »

Buffy : « Pourtant j'ai entendu des voix… »

Justine : « Je parlais toute seule. C'est peut-être ça que tu… »

Buffy la coupa sèchement : « Non. J'ai entendu deux voix bien distinctes. »

Justine lui répondit froidement : « Alors tu as du rêver ! Il est tard, peut-être que tu devrais te coucher. Moi c'est ce que je vais faire. Je suis crevée. Je peux y aller monsieur l'agent ? »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton insolent. Buffy se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle passa à côté d'elle pour continuer sa marche dans le couloir pendant que Justine descendait les escaliers pour retourner se coucher. L'attitude qu'elle adoptait avec elle devenait de plus en plus suspecte. Quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait pu se retrouver seule avec les autres membres du Scooby gang, elle avait fait part de ses doutes à ces derniers, leur recommandant d'ouvrir l'œil en ce qui la concernait. Elle se promit de faire mention aux autres de ce qu'il venait de se produire. En attendant, elle continua son chemin le long du couloir et entra dans quelques chambres. Elle resta un peu plus longtemps dans celle de Dawn, assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux alors que sa jeune sœur dormait profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit de la chambre et décida de descendre à la cave pour rejoindre Spike.

***

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, Spike s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

Spike : « Prête à y aller, amour ? »

Buffy, souriant : « Bien sûr ! »

Spike : « Tu faisais un petit tour de la maison ? Je t'ai entendu marcher dans toutes les pièces. »

Buffy, faussement outrée : « Hey ! Tu m'espionnes ! »

Spike, amusé : « Non, non… »

Buffy, en remontant les marches : « C'est ça… »

Ils montèrent à l'étage et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Buffy se dirigea vers une petite table non loin de la porte de la cave, et se saisit de deux pieux qui y étaient posés.

Buffy : « Je ne crois pas que l'on tombera sur des vampires. C'est désespérément vide ces derniers temps… »

Elle revint vers Spike et lui tendit l'un des pieux qu'elle avait pris.

Spike : « Ils dorment tous ? »

Buffy, à voix basse : « Il semblerait, oui... »

Dawn, d'une voix assez forte : « Non, pas tous ! »

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la jeune sœur de la Tueuse qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Buffy : « Dawn ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Spike : « T'as le don pour débarquer aux moments les plus inattendus, Globule ! »

Dawn, imperturbable : « Vous allez où ? »

Buffy et Spike échangèrent un bref regard avant que la Tueuse ne réponde :

Buffy : « Faire une petite patrouille. »

Dawn, étonnée : « Une patrouille ? Contre quoi comptez-vous vous battre ? Il ne reste presque plus aucun vampire…. »

Buffy : « Et bien, justement, allons tuer le peu qui reste ! Et puis, c'est surtout histoire de sortir. »

Dawn, un peu inquiète : « Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne risque rien ? »

Buffy : « Non, je ne pense pas. C'est plutôt calme en ce moment, avec la Force… Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

Dawn : « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis descendue voir si je ne trouverais pas de quoi m'occuper. Compter les céréales dans un bol, ce sera certainement plus efficace que compter des moutons… »

Buffy, avec un petit rire : « Si tu le dis ! »

Dawn ouvrit l'un des placards.

Buffy : « Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller. Bonne nuit, Dawnie ! Et… bon courage. »

Spike ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent de la maison. Ils prirent le chemin du cimetière, parcourant les rues désertes de la ville.

***

Le lendemain, Buffy avait parlé de nouveau au Scooby gang de ses doutes concernant Justine et leur avait racontée la scène de la veille en veillant bien à ce que personne ne les écoute, en particulier la jeune potentielle elle-même. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une des chambres à l'étage. Andrew avait, lui aussi, été exclu -à sa grande déception- du fait de son manque de discrétion. Il était vexé de voir qu'ils ne lui accordaient toujours pas leur confiance, et avait déclaré que c'était de l'abus de pouvoir, une atteinte à la démocratie, et tout plein d'autres choses qui n'avaient pas grand sens, comme il était dans son habitude de détourner les situations hors de leur contexte.

Alex : « Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas imaginé ? Si tu dis qu'il était tard, tu l'as peut être rêvé. »

Buffy : « Non, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, elle a quand même une attitude étrange… »

Willow : « Donc on continue à la surveiller discrètement. »

Buffy : « Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux. »

Giles, apportant son appui : « Et puis si on y réfléchit bien, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Ni le conseil quand il y était encore, ni les sorcières de la confrérie ! » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Willow qui acquiesça.

Dawn : « Mais si elle n'est pas des nôtres, enfin je veux dire… si elle n'est pas de notre côté, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait être d'autre ? »

Buffy : « Justement, on n'en sait rien. C'est pour ça qu'il faut garder un œil sur elle et faire attention à ne pas trop parler de nos plans quand elle est à côté de nous. »

Faith : « Ca ne risque pas, on n'a pas de plan ! »

Buffy : « Oui… enfin, bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle apprenne des informations trop importantes… Il faut veiller à ce qu'elle n'en sache pas trop. »

Tout le monde approuva.

Alex : « Et si elle est une potentielle tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ? »

Buffy : « On aura fait tout ça pour rien. »

Alex, sceptique : « Je vois. »

Buffy : « Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis de toute façon, on n'a aucun moyen de savoir si c'est une vraie potentielle ou non. »

Il s'en suivit un petit silence. Willow, qui semblait réfléchir, déclara soudain :

Willow : « Si ! Il existe un moyen de savoir si c'est une vraie potentielle. Quelle idiote ! J'aurais dû y penser avant ! »

Alex : « Y a un moyen de le savoir ? »

Willow : « Oui. Vous vous rappelez le sort que j'avais jeté pour retrouver la potentielle qui se trouvait à Sunnydale, la grosse boule de lumière ? »

Anya, un air dégoûté sur le visage : « Le truc qui sentait super mauvais ? »

Willow : « Oui. Et bien, au lieu de m'amener vers une potentielle égarée, je pourrais essayer de modifier le sort afin que cette boule de lumière me montre toute les tueuses potentielles qui nous entourent. »

Dawn : « Mais en voyant cette boule de lumière, elles vont se rendre compte qu'on a jeté un sort. En particulier Justine si elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. »

Willow : « Non, justement. Je vais faire en sorte, en modifiant la formule, qu'il n'y ait que moi qui puisse voir cette lumière. Si ça marche, chaque potentielle sera éclairée d'une lumière dorée que seule moi verrai. Par contre ça va me demander du temps pour la modifier et la préparer. »

Dawn: « Combien de temps ? »

Willow : « Environ un ou deux jours. »

Buffy : « Peu importe le temps qu'il te faudra, tant que ça fonctionne. »

Willow : « Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. »

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte afin de sortir de la chambre.

Anya : « Et essayes de faire en sorte que ça ne sente pas mauvais ! »

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait quitté la pièce à la suite de Willow, excepté Buffy qui faisait du rangement dans un des tiroirs de la commode, près de la porte. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Spike dans le couloir.

Buffy : « Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! »

Spike : « Je croyais que t'avais un super radar à vampire ! C'est la spécialité des Tueuses. »

Buffy, un sourire en coin : « Il semblerait que ce radar ne fonctionne plus avec toi. »

Spike : « C'est bon à savoir… »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait entamé un mouvement pour atteindre ses lèvres, mais Buffy recula légèrement la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil le long du couloir et le regarda à nouveau :

Buffy : « Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent… »

Spike : « Et les ragots des potentielles ?! Il faut bien qu'on les alimente… »

Buffy eut un sourire amusé, et céda rapidement face à son regard séducteur. Elle regarda brièvement ses lèvres, et s'en approcha avec lenteur pour finir par s'en emparer fougueusement. Elle plaça sa main contre sa joue, et profita de ce moment. Mais le baiser fut court, compte tenu de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Buffy : « On descend ? »

Spike acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, la porte de la salle de bain, qui était à peine entrouverte, s'ouvrit complètement et le visage de Justine apparut. Elle avait visiblement vu la scène qui s'était déroulée entre la Tueuse et le vampire.

Justine, pour elle même : « Intéressant… »

A SUIVRE…

Note de l'auteure : Comme je ne sais pas si mon histoire est suivie ou non, je pense que je vais arrêter ici mes publications...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Justine venait de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain à clé et, devant elle, apparut la Force sous l'apparence de Buffy.

La force/ Buffy : « Alors qu'as-tu appris ? »

Justine : « Ils ont des soupçons sur moi, comme prévu. »

Buffy/ La Force : « Parfait. Ca détourne leur attention en attendant que j'exécute notre plan… »

Justine : « En buvant la potion qu'avait préparée la sorcière, la fille a réussi à reprendre le dessus sur moi pendant quelques secondes… J'espère que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira pas. »

Buffy/ La Force : « Cela était sûrement dû à la potion qui faisait effet au début… Ca ne devrait pas se reproduire. »

Justine : « Bien. Je crois qu'il est important que je vous informe qu'ils ont prévu de lancer un sort visant à identifier les potentielles… les "vraies" potentielles. »

Buffy/ La Force : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ils n'auront pas l'opportunité de le faire. Avec ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir, cela deviendra le cadet de leurs soucis. »

Justine : « Qu'avez-vous prévu ? »

Buffy/ La Force : « De me débarrasser de la sorcière ! Elle n'en est peut-être pas convaincue, mais son pouvoir est extrêmement puissant. Elle est celle qui est la plus à craindre, et à défaut de pouvoir la rallier à notre cause, nous devons l'écarter. Elle _doit_ mourir. »

Justine : « Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? »

Buffy/ La Force : « J'ai engagé un démon d'un autre monde pour nous débarrasser d'elle dès ce soir. S'il le faut, il tuera toutes les personnes qui chercheront à s'interposer. Et crois-moi, il fera du dégât. »

Justine : « Excellent. Je n'aurais plus besoin de faire semblant. »

Buffy/ La Force : « Non. Il ne parviendra sûrement pas à tous les tuer et j'aurais besoin de toi pour me révéler ce qu'ils prévoient. »

Justine : « Mais… Ils ne me font déjà pas confiance, je ne vois pas… »

Buffy/ La Force, jouant les surprises : « Discuterais-tu mes ordres ? »

Justine, soupirant : « Excusez-moi. Vous avez raison. Mais je commence à en avoir assez… Il y a des moments où je crains de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de coller une raclée à cette maudite tueuse. Elle a le don d'être énervante. »

Buffy/ La Force : « Bientôt tu pourras. Tu as fais du très bon boulot jusqu'ici, et en prenant possession du corps de la fille dès son arrivée… c'était très réussi. Je peux t'assurer que tu seras récompensée comme tu le mérites ! »

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

***

Le soir même, Buffy se trouvait avec Willow dans le salon à parler du plan qu'elles avaient élaboré dans le cas où la Force libèrerait son armée de Turok-hans.

Willow : « J'ai disposé tout autour de la maison des cristaux, que j'ai implantés dans la terre, afin qu'ils ne disparaissent pas. Cela fait partie d'un rituel de protection. S'ils ont la mauvaise idée de s'approcher, une barrière magique se dressera et ils seront repoussés. »

Buffy : « Mais c'est super, ça ! »

Willow : « Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Dans le cas où ils tenteraient de la forcer, ça ne résistera que quelques heures… je dirais deux ou trois mais pas plus. Je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver un rituel suffisamment puissant pour nous protéger plus longtemps... »

Buffy : « Oh. Mais au moins, ça nous laissera le temps d'exécuter la suite du plan. »

Willow, interrogative : « La suite du plan ? Tu as déjà une idée en tête ? »

Buffy, faisant une moue de déçue : « Euh… non pas encore. Mais si on veut s'en sortir vivants, il va bien falloir qu'on en trouve une. »

Alex et Anya débarquèrent dans le salon.

Buffy, en les voyant arriver : « Tiens ! Salut, vous ! »

Alex : « Salut ! Alors quoi de neuf ? »

Buffy : « Pas grand chose. Juste une mise au point des plans d'urgence. »

Alex : « Ah ! Je vois ! »

Anya : « Ca n'a pas dû être très long… »

Depuis quelques jours, Alex et Anya s'étaient, dans un certain sens, remis ensemble. Mais l'ex-démone s'entêtait à dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore totalement pardonné son abandon le jour de leur mariage. Ce qui laissait entendre à Alex qu'il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de gagner son pardon.

Willow : « En attendant, on ne peut rien faire d'autre. »

Andrew, en débarquant dans la pièce : « Si, il y a d'autres trucs à faire ! On peut regarder des films par exemple ! »

Il partit en direction du canapé sur lequel il s'installa, attrapa la télécommande et commença à faire défiler les chaînes. Il fut rejoint par Alex qui s'assied à côté de lui tout en disant :

Alex : « L'idée n'est pas mauvaise ! Puisqu'on n'a rien d'autre à faire. »

Anya, Willow et Buffy lui lancèrent des regards sarcastiques auxquels Alex répondit par un haussement d'épaules :

Alex : « Bah quoi ? »

***

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Giles s'était, pour une fois, résigné à regarder la télé aux côtés d'Alex, Anya, Andrew et Dawn. Considérant que celui-ci devait apprendre à se détendre, les jeunes gens l'avaient incité à se joindre à eux, feignant de ne pas entendre ses protestations sur le fait qu'ils étaient en pleine apocalypse. Contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient cru, Giles semblait finalement avoir l'air d'apprécier le film qu'ils avaient décidé de regarder. Willow, en revanche, était montée à l'étage, et n'avait pas décollé ses yeux de divers bouquins de magie. Allongée sur son lit, la jeune femme s'activait à modifier la formule qui leur permettrait de reconnaître les potentielles, ainsi que la liste des ingrédients.

Parallèlement, des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent émanaient de la cave.

Buffy : « Ah, ah, on fait moins le malin, là ?! »

Spike, vaincu : « D'accord, ok, t'as gagné… »

Buffy baissa l'épée qu'elle pointait fièrement vers le cou de Spike, qui s'était retrouvé coincé contre un mur.

Spike : « Jolie attaque ! »

Buffy : « Je me suis beaucoup servie de l'épée pendant une période… Mais les tiennes ne sont pas mal non plus ! »

Buffy partit en direction du coffre qui contenait les armes pour y entreposer l'épée. L'espace à l'étage devenant plus serré, ils avaient préféré le descendre dans la cave.

Spike : « Cent ans de combats en tout genre, ça forge l'expérience mon cœur… »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Je m'en doute. »

Spike, en déposant son épée : « Ca te dit un corps à corps ? »

Buffy, bégayante : « P… p… un quoi ?! »

Spike, qui se trouvait encore de dos, se tourna face à elle, et il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son trouble :

Spike : « Un combat au corps à corps, ça te dit ? »

Buffy, réalisant : « Ah, euh, oui ! Oui, bien sûr. »

Spike : « Je préfère largement ça au combat à l'épée. »

Buffy, relâchant son souffle : « Je te cacherais pas que moi aussi… »

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, au rez-de-chaussée, seul le bruit de la télé se répandait dans le salon, et un bruit de fond, provenant des bavardages de potentielles qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, se faisait entendre. Le Scooby, installé sur le canapé, avait le regard fixé sur le petit écran.

Alex, en avalant une bouchée de pop-corn : « Ce mec est vraiment nul. Si j'étais lui, je n'aurais jamais fait comme ça… »

Andrew : « Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. »

Anya, dans un soupir : « Je crois surtout que vous n'avez rien compris au film les garçons… »

Dawn : « Moui, j'allais le dire ! »

Dawn se leva et se plaça face aux autres en déclarant :

Dawn : « Je vais aller nous réapprovisionner en pop-co… »

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse fut projetée dans les airs et atterrit douloureusement contre la porte d'entrée. Un vortex d'une couleur bleutée venait de s'ouvrir au beau milieu du salon, dans un grand fracas, laissant entendre un bruit équivalent à celui d'une bourrasque. Le portail magique, d'abord de petite taille, commença à s'élargir jusqu'à atteindre une hauteur assez conséquente. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le canapé se levèrent d'un bond. Willow, qui descendait du premier étage, accourut vers Dawn pour l'aider à se relever et la maintint contre elle. Un gigantesque démon, dont la tête frôlait de peu le plafond, apparut en plein milieu du salon, sortant de la porte bleutée qui se referma derrière lui et, d'un geste de la main, il balaya la table devant lui en poussant un rugissement. De grandes cornes ornaient son dos, ses bras, ses mains ainsi que le haut de sa tête, et il avait une peau dont la couleur constituait un mélange de bleu et de gris. Il commença à avancer vers le Scooby, et la première personne qui se trouvait à sa portée de main, autrement dit Anya, fut violemment attrapée et envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

***

Dans la cave, Buffy et Spike, après avoir combattus quelques minutes, étaient en train de se tourner autour avec amusement, attentifs au moindre mouvement de l'autre.

Buffy : « On va continuer comme ça encore longtemps ? »

Spike : « Mmmh, non. Moi j'ai bien une autre idée… »

Buffy, cessant soudain tout mouvement : « Ah ? »

Il passa doucement une main autour de sa taille et l'amena contre lui avec un sourire aguicheur.

Buffy, amusée : « Oh, je vois… »

Il se pencha lentement sur elle et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un sensuel baiser. Buffy se serra un peu plus contre lui en passant ses bras autour du cou du vampire. Durant de longues minutes, la cave resta silencieuse, le vampire et la Tueuse étroitement collés l'un contre l'autre. Perdus dans un brouillard de volupté, c'est dans un sursaut qu'ils s'arrachèrent à leur étreinte. Ils levèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement vers l'étage supérieur. Des bruits de lutte leur parvenaient et c'est après avoir échangé un regard inquiet qu'ils partirent précipitamment en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

***

Dans le salon, Giles s'était saisi d'une hache et s'était attaqué au démon, qui avait eu vite fait de se débarrasser de l'Observateur de la Tueuse en l'envoyant contre le mur, près de la bibliothèque. Buffy, qui venait d'arriver, se jeta immédiatement dans le combat, se saisissant de la hache que Giles avait fait tomber à terre dans sa chute. Kennedy venait de rejoindre Willow, et cette dernière, après avoir incité Dawn à se mettre à l'abri, était en train de réfléchir à un sort pour leur permettre de repousser le démon. Spike s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le combat, aux côtés de Buffy, Faith et Wood. Le démon était parvenu à envoyer la Tueuse et son vampire contre la fenêtre du salon, qui se brisa dans un grand fracas, et ayant le champ libre, il se précipita vers Willow en poussant des grognements. Kennedy, le voyant arriver, prit une épée et s'acharna à donner des coups au démon, qui la repoussa sans aucune difficulté d'un geste de la main. Il était sur le point d'assommer la jeune sorcière avec une chaise dont il s'était saisi quand il fut envoyé un peu plus loin par un coup que venait de lui donner Faith. Pendant ce court laps de temps, Buffy s'était relevée avec l'aide de Spike. Un bout de verre lui avait transpercé l'épaule quand la vitre s'était brisée, mais elle avait connu pire, et n'eut aucune difficulté à se relever. Ils se jetèrent à nouveau dans leur combat contre le démon qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir appréciée l'interruption de Tueuse brune.

Le combat durait maintenant depuis quelques longues minutes et le vortex, qui s'était fermé il y a quelques minutes, commença à se rouvrir, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Mais leur étonnement fut encore plus grand quand ils constatèrent que celui-ci commençait à aspirer tout ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par la table du salon et les livres qui étaient éparpillés par terre. Les potentielles se tenaient à l'écart du combat. Justine observait la scène avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, mais l'expression apeurée qu'elle lisait sur le visage des autres jeunes filles la fit radicalement changer d'attitude et elle adopta rapidement un air inquiet. Wood avait tenté une attaque à l'aide de poignards, mais le démon, avec l'une de ses cornes, avait blessé le proviseur au niveau de la jambe, et celui-ci se trouvait maintenant immobilisé dans un coin du salon, incapable de poursuivre le combat tellement la douleur le tiraillait.

Le démon avait à présent, face à lui, les deux tueuses et le vampire qui avaient l'air déterminé à ne pas le laisser partir tant qu'il ne serait pas mort. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'approcher de Willow mais se retrouvait à chaque fois repoussé. Dans un excès de rage, le démon attrapa violemment Buffy et la lança à travers la pièce, à l'endroit où se trouvait le vortex qui continuait à absorber ce qui l'entourait. Elle se releva et vacilla soudainement en arrière. Incapable d'avancer, elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de se faire aspirer par le vortex comme un aimant. Elle essaya de se raccrocher à ce qu'elle put, mais ne trouva rien de suffisamment fixe et solide pour la retenir. Malgré toute la force qu'elle déployait pour s'éloigner du vortex, elle en était au contraire de plus en plus proche. Spike, après avoir donné un coup au démon, se précipita vers Buffy, laissant place à Willow qui venait de commencer à réciter une formule. Quand il arriva à côté de sa Tueuse, il lui attrapa la main et la tira de toutes ses forces pour la ramener. Si elle se faisait aspirer, Dieu seul sait où elle allait atterrir ! Malgré toute la force qu'il déployait, n'ayant aucun appui, Spike ne parvenait pas à la tirer suffisamment fort, et Buffy était de plus en plus près du vortex. En seulement quelques secondes, elle passa au travers, et Spike n'ayant pas lâché sa main fut à son tour aspiré. Le portail bleuté se referma derrière eux dans une étincelle.

Parallèlement, la formule de Willow avait fonctionné et le démon était tombé raide mort par terre. La sorcière était à présent très affaiblie par la quantité d'énergie qu'elle avait dû dépenser pour lancer ce sort et s'était agenouillée par terre.

Faith, essoufflée, en s'approchant : « Sympa cette formule ! Tu pourrais l'essayer plus souvent ! »

Willow ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Giles se releva difficilement en se massant la nuque. Il était resté assommer pendant tout le combat après le coup que lui avait donné le démon. Il examina les mines terrifiées des personnes qui l'entouraient, et finit par demander intrigué :

Giles : « Où sont Buffy et Spike ? »

Alex se tenait à l'endroit où se trouvait le vortex quelques minutes plus tôt et balança mécaniquement son bras de droite à gauche devant lui.

Alex, inquiet : « Y a plus rien ! Ils ont disparu ! »

Dawn, inquiète elle aussi : « Quoi ? ! Mais où est-ce que ce portail les a emmenés ? ! »

Anya intervint : « J'en ai vu des tonnes, quand j'étais démon. C'est une porte qui mène à une autre dimension… par contre je ne saurais pas vous dire laquelle. Sûrement celle de ce gros truc ! » ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt le démon allongé par terre.

Alex : « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Faith, avec l'aide de Vi, s'était dirigée vers le Proviseur Wood pour l'aider à se relever. Il se trouvait dans un coin du salon, contenant sa douleur, et sa jambe saignait abondamment.

Faith : « Ca va aller ? »

Wood ironisa : « Disons que je vais avoir besoin de bandages… »

La Tueuse brune fit une petite grimace en constatant l'ampleur de la plaie et avec la potentielle, elles le soutinrent pour le remettre sur pied. Elles l'accompagnèrent en direction du canapé et il s'y affala en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur lorsque sa jambe blessée entra en contact avec le recoin de la table basse.

Giles : « Ne paniquons pas, on va trouver une solution. »

Amanda : « Vous comptez la ramener, hein ? Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans Buffy ? »

Giles : « Oui, oui, bien sûr que nous allons… »

Dawn le coupa : « Mais ils sont en vie, n'est ce pas ? ! »

Anya : « Oui… enfin, du moins, ils ont atterri vivants. Mais à savoir s'ils parviendront à survivre dans ce monde... »

Dawn : « Il faut qu'on les ramène ! »

Giles : « Découvrons d'abord où ils ont atterri. »

Willow, faiblement : « Oui… Cherchez où ils ont atterri, et je… je me chargerais de chercher une formule pour rouvrir un portail et les ramener. »

Elle se releva péniblement avec l'aide de Kennedy. Giles s'approcha d'elle et constata la pâleur du visage de la jeune sorcière. C'est avec un air inquiet qu'il lui déclara :

Giles : « Je crois que le mieux que tu puisses faire pour l'instant, c'est de te reposer. »

Kennedy approuva : « Il a raison ! Dans cet état, tu ne seras capable de rien. »

Alex, soucieux : « Oui, tu n'as pas l'air très bien. On va se charger des recherches. »

Giles : « Ce sort était vraiment puissant… Et tu ne maîtrises plus tes pouvoirs aussi bien qu'avant. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

Willow : « Je sais Giles, mais la situation l'exigeait. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix et c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit. »

Anya : « Elle a raison, si elle n'avait pas lancé ce sort, nous n'en serions peut-être pas venus à bout et certains d'entre nous seraient morts. »

Giles : « Je le sais bien… »

Faith s'avança vers les autres et déclara intriguée :

Faith : « Pourquoi était-il là ? »

Giles, se tournant vers elle : « Quoi ? »

Faith : « Ce démon. Pourquoi est-il venu ? Alors que ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on n'en a pas vu un seul ! »

Wood, depuis le canapé : « Sûrement un plan de la Force. »

Alex intervint : « Oui mais dans quel but ? La Force l'a sûrement chargé de faire… quelque chose. »

Faith : « Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais lorsqu'on se battait contre lui, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il essayait de s'en prendre à Willow ! »

Elle tourna son regard vers la sorcière et le reste des personnes dans la pièce en firent autant.

Willow, l'air ébahi : « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-il s'en prendre à moi ? ! »

Alex : « C'est plutôt logique ! Tu es une puissante sorcière. Tu es sans aucun doute la plus forte d'entre nous et c'est toi qui a le plus de chances de nuire à la force. »

Anya : « Et apparemment, elle veut se débarrasser de toi ! »

Willow : « Vous êtes en train de me dire que la Force a envoyé ce… gros démon », elle jeta un œil dégoutée au corps étendu par terre et poursuivit : « uniquement dans le but de… me tuer ? »

Giles : « Eh bien, au vu de son acharnement à s'en prendre à toi, il est fort probable que oui. »

Alex : « Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'en prend à toi. La dernière fois, elle t'est apparue sous l'apparence de Cassie et a essayé de te pousser au suicide. »

Anya : « T'es fichue, quoi… »

Alex : « Anya ! Willow n'a pas besoin qu'on l'inquiète encore plus. »

Anya, plus doucement : « Oh ca va… J'essayais juste de résumer la situation de façon plus claire que tout votre blabla ! »

Dawn : « Le plus urgent pour l'instant est de ramener Buffy et Spike ! »

La plupart des potentielles n'avaient pas bougé de l'escalier. Quand le combat avait commencé, Andrew les avait rejoint à toute vitesse afin d'éviter les coups du démon, et il se rapprochait maintenant du Scooby.

Andrew : « Oui, il faut les ramener. Sinon, que va-t-on faire sans Buffy ? »

Dawn : « Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me ramène ma sœur en vie ! »

Willow : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Dawnie. On va la ramener… aussitôt que j'aurais repris des forces ! »

***

Dans un cimetière, la nuit, un vortex d'une couleur bleutée apparut provoquant des rafales de vents. Il en sortit Buffy, puis Spike, qui atterrirent au sol assez violemment. Ils mirent un moment avant de retrouver leurs esprits.

Buffy en tournant la tête vers Spike : « Ca va ? »

Spike hocha la tête et demanda : « Et toi ? »

Buffy : « Ca va. Quel atterrissage ! »

Ils se relevèrent tout en époussetant leurs vêtements. Une fois qu'ils furent debout, ils jetèrent un regard circulaire à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, éclairés seulement par la lune. Juste à côté d'eux, ils virent la table qui, il y a quelques minutes encore, se trouvait dans le salon des Summers, ainsi que des livres éparpillés sur l'herbe du cimetière.

Buffy, inquiète : « Je me demande où nous sommes… »

Spike : « Ca m'a pourtant l'air d'être un cimetière tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

Buffy : « Oui, mais je doute que l'on ait été aspirés dans un vortex pour atterrir de nouveau dans notre monde. »

Spike, en soupirant : « Oui, moi aussi. »

Ils entendirent des grognements de démon un peu plus loin dans le cimetière et virent des silhouettes lointaines s'approcher dans leur direction.

Spike : « On ne devrait pas traîner ici ! »

Il attrapa la main de Buffy et ils se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée au bruit qui leur parvenait.

A SUIVRE…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Buffy/ La Force : « Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. La sorcière devait mourir ! »

Justine : « Ce n'était qu'une première tentative. Vous l'aurez une prochaine fois. »

Justine se trouvait en compagnie de la Force, dans la salle de bain du premier étage, jetant de temps à autre des regards vers le couloir, par le biais de la porte entrouverte, afin de s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Celle-ci était assez remontée suite à l'échec cuisant de sa tentative d'attaque.

Buffy/ La Force, d'une voix agacée : « Maintenant qu'ils savent que je veux m'en prendre à elle, la tâche sera beaucoup plus difficile. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler un moment et reprit plus calmement.

Buffy/ La Force : « Je trouverais un moyen de la tuer de toute façon. Ca me demandera juste un peu plus de temps que prévu. Cela serait fort étonnant, mais… ont-ils d'autres plans de prévu ? »

Justine : « Non, ils concentrent seulement leurs efforts à ramener Buffy et Spike de l'autre dimension. »

Buffy/ La Force : « Bien… quant à toi, continue de jouer les agents doubles. »

Justine acquiesça, sans protester.

***

_Dans l'autre dimension_

Après avoir quitté le cimetière, Buffy et Spike avaient décidé de faire un tour des lieux de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Ils marchaient à présent dans une grande rue qui était étrangement vide de tout signe de vie. Cela leur aurait paru moins étrange s'il n'y avait pas eu de maisons tout le long de la route, ainsi que des voitures garées le long des trottoirs.

Spike : « On dirait que ce monde est exactement comme le nôtre et pourtant il a l'air à la fois totalement différent. »

Buffy : « Oui. Je ressens une sorte de… sensation bizarre… »

Spike : « Moi aussi je la ressens. Il est clair qu'on n'est pas chez nous. »

Ils entendirent soudain des cris dans une ruelle à coté de laquelle ils marchaient. Ils se regardèrent, et sans dire un mot, coururent en provenance du bruit. Ils trouvèrent trois vampires en train de s'en prendre à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Spike cassa d'un coup de pied une planche en bois qui se trouvait à proximité et attrapa deux bouts pointus en guise de pieux. Il donna le second à Buffy, puis ils s'approchèrent des vampires et commencèrent à se battre contre eux, libérant la jeune femme de leur emprise.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous tués, Buffy et Spike se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme qui était accroupie par terre, et la Tueuse l'aida à se relever.

Buffy : « Vous allez bien ? »

Jeune femme, en replaçant son sac sur son épaule : « Oui… Merci beaucoup. Mais comment avez vous fait ? Je n'avais jamais vu personne faire ça aussi facilement à un vampire ! »

Buffy : « Co… comment connaissez vous l'existence des vampires ? »

La jeune femme la regarda bizarrement puis leur dit en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence :

Jeune femme : « Tout le monde connaît l'existence des vampires et des démons. »

Buffy tourna son regard surpris vers Spike, qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

Spike : « Ce monde doit être très différent du nôtre. »

Buffy : « Oui c'est sûr. »

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme mais celle-ci parla avant que la Tueuse ne dise quoique ce soit.

Jeune femme : « D'où venez-vous ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu… »

Buffy : « Nous venons d'un autre monde et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous nous parliez du votre. »

Jeune femme : « Vous savez, la politesse veut que l'on se présente avant d'entamer une conversation. »

Buffy : « Oh, oui bien sûr ! Désolée. Je m'appelle Buffy, et lui c'est Spike », ajouta t-elle en désignant le vampire décoloré à côté d'elle.

Jeune femme, avec un sourire : « Moi c'est Jenny. Donc vous dites… que vous n'êtes pas de notre monde ? »

Buffy : « Non, nous avons atterri ici par accident. »

La jeune femme était surprise.

Jenny : « C'est étonnant, et… pas banal, votre histoire ! Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois que l'on rencontre des individus d'un autre monde. »

Buffy : « Vous… vous avez déjà été confrontée à ce genre de situation ? »

Jenny : « Eh bien, il y a quelques années, oui, nous avons eu des démons, des gentils démons », se reprit-elle, « venus d'une dimension appelé "Pyléa"… mais nous n'avions encore jamais eu l'occasion d'être confrontés à des gens de l'espèce humaine. A vrai dire, je ne suspectais même pas l'existence d'une dimension où l'humanité existait également… »

Buffy : « Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, il en existe. Même si votre monde ressemble au nôtre, il nous semble à la fois tellement… différent… C'est pourquoi nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus. »

Jenny : « Eh bien… si je peux vous aider. Une première chose que vous devez savoir, le danger est constant à l'extérieur, il vaudrait donc mieux que nous allions dans un endroit où nous serons plus en sécurité pour discuter. Ici, nous courrons de gros risques… »

Buffy : « De gros risques ? »

Jenny : « Si les démons et vampires nous voient, ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde à nous tuer. »

Buffy : « On vous défendra… »

Jenny, avec un petit rire sarcastique : « Ca j'en doute. Vous avez peut-être la force de vous battre, mais si la police vampirique se ramène, on est fichus, et pour de bon. »

Spike : « La police… _vampirique_ ? »

Jenny, avec un soupir : « Oh, euh, longue histoire. »

Buffy : « Depuis quand ont-ils le dessus sur vous ? ! »

Jenny : « A vrai dire, ils l'ont toujours eu. Mais c'est un phénomène qui s'est largement amplifié depuis quelques temps. Le nombre d'humains diminue tellement que notre espèce en arrive au point où elle risque de s'éteindre. »

Buffy, ironiquement : « Oh… génial. »

Jenny : « Nous ne pouvons sortir que très rarement. J'ai pris de gros risques aujourd'hui mais il fallait que je me déplace. »

Buffy : « Vous auriez pu attendre qu'il fasse jour ! Ca vous aurez évité de tomber sur ces vampires… »

Jenny, consternée : « Jour ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Buffy : « Ben vous savez : le soleil, le beau temps, le ciel bleu… »

Jenny : « Soleil ? Ciel bleu ?… Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire… Le ciel a toujours été noir ! »

Spike : « Vous voulez dire qu'il fait toujours nuit ? ! »

Jenny : « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Pas dans votre monde ? »

Buffy, surprise : « Non ! »

Spike : « Je sens que ce monde va m'être très sympathique ! »

Buffy, ironique : « Il y a encore beaucoup de surprises de ce genre ? ! »

Jenny regarda avec angoisse le long de la ruelle, pour être sûre que personne n'arrivait :

Jenny : « Bon, ce n'est pas que la discussion n'est pas intéressante, mais si vous le voulez bien, je préfère qu'on ne s'attarde pas ici. Il vaut mieux rentrer à la maison. Je vous en parlerais là bas. »

Buffy : « D'accord, on vous suit. »

Jenny demanda soudainement : « Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des démons ? »

Spike : « On vous a défendu et on a tué ces vampires. Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ? »

Jenny sembla songeuse durant quelques secondes et les dévisagea tour à tour avant de dire :

Jenny : « D'accord. Suivez-moi. Mais à présent je préfèrerais que vous me tutoyiez. Le vouvoiement a toujours été une chose qui me mettait mal à l'aise. »

Buffy : « Ah, euh, d'accord. »

Ils suivirent la jeune fille le long d'une allée, marchant d'un pas pressant derrière elle.

Spike, à voix basse : « Tu es sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Buffy, tout bas : « Je pense. On a qu'à ouvrir l'œil. De toute façon, pour l'instant, on n'a qu'elle pour nous donner des informations sur ce monde et il va bien falloir qu'on en ait si on veut partir. »

Ils arrivèrent, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, devant une grotte dans laquelle Jenny commença à entrer.

Buffy : « Tu habites dans une grotte ? ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant l'entrée pour répondre.

Jenny : « Pas vraiment. C'est un passage secret pour arriver à une sorte de maison souterraine ! Nous l'avons très bien aménagée. »

Spike : « Et à quoi servent les maisons qu'on a vues en ville ? »

Jenny : « Oh… Et bien, pendant fort longtemps, humains et démons parvenaient à "cohabiter", en quelque sorte, mais quand ils sont parvenus à annuler le sort qui protégeait nos maisons d'eux, ils ont pris l'avantage et en ont profité pour tous nous massacrer, à leur bon vouloir. Et les humains se faisant de moins en moins nombreux, on a pris la décision de se cacher. Dans chaque ville, il y a une cachette comme celle ci qui abrite et rassemble tous les humains. Pour l'instant, ni les démons, ni les vampires ne l'ont trouvé. »

Buffy : « Ce doit être très grand pour abriter toutes ces personnes. »

Jenny : « Ca l'est ! »

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la grotte et suivirent un long et sombre chemin à l'aide d'une lampe de poche que portait Jenny dans son sac. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte magique que Jenny désactiva à l'aide d'une formule en latin qui faisait office de mot de passe. Une fois ce portail passé, la jeune femme sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé, et ouvrit une seconde porte avec l'une d'elle.

Buffy : « Wow, c'est drôlement bien protégé ! »

Jenny : « Oui. Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque. »

Puis se tournant vers une porte en métal, elle ajouta :

Jenny : « C'est la dernière. »

Tout en disant cela, elle composa un code sur un petit boîtier qui se trouvait contre le mur d'à côté. Quand la porte fut ouverte, Buffy et Spike furent surpris de découvrir un endroit spacieux, lumineux et incroyablement bien aménagé.

Buffy : « Ouah ! C'est drôlement luxueux par rapport à l'entrée. »

Spike : « Et vraiment très grand ! »

Jenny : « C'est sûr. Mais la magie y est pour beaucoup. »

Buffy : « Vous êtes une sorcière ? »

Jenny : « Non, pas moi. Mais certaines des femmes qui vivent ici le sont. »

Buffy suggéra tout en regardant Spike : « Elles pourraient peut-être nous aider à retourner chez nous ? »

Jenny : « Peut-être. J'essaierai de leur demander, mais vous renvoyer dans votre monde doit demander beaucoup de puissance… Je ne sais pas si elles possèdent des pouvoirs aussi immenses. »

Buffy, inquiète : « Oh… »

Jenny, rassurante : « Mais je le leur demanderai. On ne sait jamais… »

Buffy : « Merci. »

Jenny : « Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

La salle était en forme de cercle, et la jeune femme les quitta en se dirigeant vers l'une des nombreuses portes sur les côtés de la pièce.

Spike, se tournant en face d'elle : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon cœur. Si elles ne peuvent pas, Willow va sûrement réussir à nous ramener. »

Buffy : « Oui. J'espère qu'ils s'en sont sortis avec le démon. On a été aspirés avant même de voir ce qu'il a pu leur arriver. »

Spike : « Je suis sûre qu'ils se sont très bien débrouillés. Quand je suis venue t'aider, la rouquine était en train de réciter une formule. Ca a dû marcher. »

Buffy, toujours inquiète : « J'espère. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et Buffy ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour tenter de se rassurer. Jenny revint vers eux à ce moment là :

Jenny : « J'ai pris la liberté de vous trouver une chambre pour que vous vous reposiez. »

Buffy : « Merci. »

Jenny : « J'espère que la chambre vous conviendra. A moins que vous ne dormiez… séparés ? »

Ils se regardèrent brièvement et Buffy lui répondit :

Buffy : « Non, non, ensemble. »

Puis elle ajouta à l'adresse de Spike en plaisantant :

Buffy : « C'était le pari non ? ! »

Spike lui fit un petit sourire.

Jenny : « Parfait ! De toute manière j'aurais eu du mal à vous en trouver une autre. Je vais vous amener à la chambre. »

Elle leur demanda de la suivre et leur fit traverser un long couloir.

Jenny : « Je sais que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions à poser au sujet de cet endroit et de la "situation" dans laquelle notre monde se trouve, mais il est très tard, et j'ai eu une longue journée. J'espère que cela ne vous posera pas de problème que l'on attende jusqu'à demain… »

Buffy : « Non, on comprend, et on ne veut pas vous importuner, c'est déjà gentil de votre part de nous héberger. »

La maison souterraine ressemblait beaucoup à un hôtel, avec des numéros sur chaque porte. Tout le long du chemin, ils remarquaient aussi que, fixées au mur, étaient disposées des armes qui devaient sans doute être prévues dans le cas où les démons trouveraient leur planque, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance, pensa Buffy. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant l'une des portes qui portait le numéro 201.

Jenny : « Voilà c'est ici. J'espère qu'elle sera suffisamment confortable. Surtout si vous manquez de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander. Ma chambre est le numéro 242. »

Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et les quitta en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

En entrant, la chambre qu'ils découvrirent était, contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient cru, plutôt grande et spacieuse.

Buffy : « Eh ben, côté déco y a rien à dire ! »

Spike : « J'admets qu'ils ont du goût… »

Spike se dirigea vers une porte qu'il y avait au fond de la pièce et l'ouvrit.

Spike : « Il y a même une salle de bain ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la commode qui se trouvait près du lit et ouvrit les tiroirs.

Buffy : « On a même des vêtements de rechange ! »

Spike s'approcha et regarda par dessus son épaule le contenu du tiroir. Il constata avec surprise que toutes les affaires qui s'y trouvaient correspondaient à leur style vestimentaire.

Spike : « Ca doit sûrement être de la magie. Une espèce de sort ou un truc comme ça… pour qu'on ait tout ce dont on a besoin. »

Buffy, rêveuse : « Il faut absolument que je leur demande le nom de ce sort, avec tout ce que ma garde robe a subi depuis toutes ces années… »

***

Une heure plus tard, Buffy sortait de la salle de bain après s'être douchée à la suite de Spike. Elle était habillée d'un simple jogging et d'un débardeur pour la nuit n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre pour dormir dans la commode. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit, à côté de Spike. Elle se massait doucement l'épaule dans laquelle elle avait reçu, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, un bout de verre.

Spike, soucieux : « Ca va mieux l'épaule ? »

Buffy : « Ca peut aller. Je cicatrise déjà. Ca a des avantages d'être une Tueuse. »

Spike, souriant : « Je crois qu'avec la force surnaturelle, ce sont les seuls. »

Buffy : « On peut voir les choses comme ça… »

Puis elle continua soucieuse quelques minutes plus tard :

Buffy : « J'espère que la formule de Willow pour le démon a fonctionné. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. »

Spike : « Elle détient de très grands pouvoirs, je suis sûr qu'elle a réussi. »

Buffy : « Au fait… »

Spike lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Buffy, le regard sincère : « Merci. »

Spike : « De quoi ? »

Buffy : « De ne pas m'avoir abandonnée… quand le vortex a commencé à aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. »

Spike, en haussant les sourcils : « Tu t'attendais à ce que je réagisse autrement ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence, mais son regard trahissait son émotion.

Spike : « Je ne serais jamais capable de t'abandonner, amour. »

Même si elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer, ce qu'il venait de lui dire la toucha beaucoup. Inconsciemment, la crainte de l'abandon était l'une des peurs qui l'empêchait de se lancer pleinement dans une nouvelle relation sérieuse. Beaucoup d'hommes l'avaient quitté dans sa vie, à commencer par son père quand elle était jeune, puis Angel et Riley. C'est pourquoi cette remarque de la part du vampire décoloré touchait un point sensible.

Buffy, touchée : « Merci. »

Spike : « Je suis sincère. Je t'aime… Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seule, et tant que tu me voudras près de toi, tu peux être sûre que je ne partirai pas. »

Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux, à la fois émue et songeuse. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette douce étreinte.

***

_A Sunnydale_

Cela faisait des heures que le Scooby gang était penché sur des livres traitant de toutes sortes de démons d'autres dimensions. Miraculeusement, la bibliothèque avait eu la chance de ne pas se faire aspirer par le vortex. Il était six heures du matin et ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, excepté Anya qui s'était assoupie sur l'un de ses livres et ne s'était d'ailleurs toujours pas réveillée. Willow était, quant à elle, toujours dans sa chambre et dormait à poings fermés. Soudain, un cri s'éleva, provoquant un sursaut de peur chez tout le monde.

Dawn : « J'ai trouvé ! »

Alex : « Tu pouvais pas le dire plus doucement ! Tu m'as foutue une de ces trouilles ! »

Anya s'était elle aussi réveillée en sursaut et ne put s'empêcher de râler pour manifester sa mauvaise humeur. Elle releva la tête du livre sur lequel elle dormait depuis bientôt trois heures, mais la page du livre resta collée à sa peau, avant de glisser et laisser voir une trace rouge sur sa joue.

Anya, râlant : « Pas besoin de hurler aussi fort ! »

Giles : « Qu'as-tu trouvé Dawn ? »

Dawn : « Le démon ! C'est un Deletrix. Il vient de la dimension Nocturna. »

Anya, toujours à moitié endormie : « Ringards les noms ! »

Dawn, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa remarque : « Ils disent que c'est une dimension où il ne fait jamais jour, d'où son nom Nocturna. »

Alex : « Une dimension où il ne fait jamais jour ? ! Ca c'est vraiment la poisse… »

Dawn continua : « Dans le livre, il est dit que contrairement à notre monde, là bas, ce sont les démons et vampires qui sont aux commandes. Les Deletrix font partis des démons les plus terrifiants qu'on puisse y trouver. Et les humains y sont l'équivalent de repas ambulants ! »

Alex : « Alors c'est bon ! Maintenant qu'on sait où ils ont atterri, il ne nous reste plus qu'à les ramener. »

Giles : « Il faut encore attendre que Willow reprenne des forces. Nous ne pourrons rien faire sans elle. »

Dawn, inquiète : « Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ? »

Giles : « Buffy et Spike ? »

Dawn hocha la tête.

Giles : « J'en suis persuadé. Avec ses pouvoirs de Tueuse, Buffy devrait s'en sortir, et avec l'aide de Spike… »

Dawn : « Je l'espère. Le fait est que les savoir dans une dimension où les humains constituent des 'repas ambulants' n'a rien de rassurant. »

Alex : « Ouais, espérons que Spike n'en profitera pas pour en faire son casse croûte. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus sa puce… »

Dawn : « Je ne crois pas que Spike ferait ce genre de chose, surtout à Buffy, et maintenant qu'il a une âme... »

Alex : « Une naïveté pareil, ça doit être génétique chez les Summers ! »

Dawn : « Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant contre lui ? »

Alex : « Parce qu'il est un vampire et qu'il représente toujours une forte menace, surtout depuis que Buffy a décidé de lui faire retirer sa puce. Il lui a complètement fait perdre la tête ! »

Dawn : « J'ai confiance en Buffy, et je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais prise cette décision si elle n'avait pas été certaine qu'il ne représentait plus aucun danger pour nous. »

Alex : « Quand il s'agit de Spike, Buffy a tendance à ne pas se montrer très objective… »

Dawn poussa un soupir d'exaspération et referma d'un geste sec le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Giles : « Bien, compte tenu de la fatigue dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous, s'offrir un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe. Puisque nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions et qu'on ne pourra rien faire de plus tant que Willow ne sera pas remise, je propose que nous allions dormir un peu. »

Anya : « Ouais, si je me plonge dans un bouquin de plus, avec si peu de lumière, je vais finir par perdre la vue. Les humains sont si fragiles… »

Dawn : « Pour l'instant, je t'ai surtout vu _plonger_ dans le sommeil ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre sur lequel Anya s'était endormie et fit une grimace de dégoût, avant d'ajouter :

Dawn : « Et tu as bavé sur un livre qui date du XVIIIème siècle. »

A SUIVRE…

Note de l'auteure : Commentaires espérés ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_Dans l'autre dimension_

Spike s'était réveillé depuis près d'un quart d'heure, avec Buffy endormie contre lui. Il n'osa pas bouger durant quelques minutes, de peur de la réveiller, et resta le regard posé sur elle. Plongée dans le sommeil, elle paraissait si paisible et calme. C'était une chose qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur sa joue et ne détacha pas son regard d'elle, songeur.

Il prit la décision de se lever au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et se dégagea doucement de sa Tueuse, puis partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Quand Buffy ouvrit les yeux à son tour, elle mit un temps à se rappeler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle fut un moment surprise que Spike ne soit pas à côté d'elle, puis entendit l'eau de la douche couler. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle mit un temps à vraiment se réveiller. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Spike était en train de mettre une chemise qu'il avait trouvée dans la commode.

Spike, avec un léger sourire : « Ah, t'es réveillée, amour ? »

Buffy : « Oui, enfin, j'essaye… »

D'un pas traînant, elle posa un pied à terre, puis mit quelques secondes avant de se lever et de se mettre face à lui.

Buffy : « Il est tard, non ? »

Spike : « Euh, onze heures, je crois. »

Buffy : « Oh, j'ai rarement aussi bien dormi. »

Spike, en déposant un baiser sur son front : « Oui, t'en avais tout l'air, mon cœur. »

Buffy : « Bon, ça me laisse le temps de prendre une douche, et ensuite il faudra qu'on trouve Jenny… »

La Tueuse entra dans la salle de bain.

***

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, entourée d'une simple serviette. Elle était en train de brosser ses cheveux et elle se dirigea vers la commode. Spike fut un moment troublé par sa tenue un tantinet "légère", puis tenta de reprendre contenance tout en lançant le plus négligemment possible :

Spike : « Tu as oublié de prendre de quoi t'habiller ? »

Buffy, timidement : « Oui, j'étais pas bien réveillée, je crois. »

Spike, suggestif : « Je vois… Ce n'est pas moi que ça va déranger. »

Buffy, avec un sourire en coin : « Va pas te faire des idées. »

Spike, amusé : « C'est pas mon genre… Et puis, j'ai déjà vu bien plus, amour. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, teinté malgré tout d'une pointe d'amusement, et elle retourna précipitamment dans la salle de bain, les vêtements serrés contre elle. Elle en ressortit habillée seulement quelques minutes plus tard et déclara tout en pliant sa serviette au dessus du lit :

Buffy : « Je meurs de faim. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier ! »

Spike : « Ouais, je suis dans le même cas que toi, mais leur demander du sang… Je doute que ma demande ne soit bien accueillie. »

Buffy : « C'est vrai, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on va faire pour ça… »

Puis elle ajouta avec amusement et un regard malicieux, tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour laisser apparaître son cou :

Buffy : « Si tu veux, je t'offre un repas gratuit. »

Spike, la taquinant : « Ne me tente pas, amour ! »

Buffy : « Je connais une époque où tu aurais été loin de refuser. »

Spike, ironique : « Eh bien, si tu fais référence à une certaine fois où je me trouvais enchaîner dans une baignoire, et où une certaine Tueuse blonde s'était mise à me torturer en m'offrant la vision de son cou ? Si c'est de ça dont tu parles, alors, oui, je m'en souviens vaguement. »

Buffy eut un petit rire et Spike ajouta :

Spike : « Puisqu'aujourd'hui ça m'est proposé si gentiment, il serait mal venu de refuser ! »

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, et tout en passant ses mains derrière sa taille, la fit reculer jusqu'au mur. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, avec un regard amusé et un brin séducteur. Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou, et Buffy, loin de montrer un quelconque signe de réticence, le pencha un peu plus sur le côté, pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Comme elle s'y attendait, au lieu d'une morsure vint un léger baiser, puis un autre, et il remonta ainsi jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres.

Buffy : « Je croyais que t'avais faim ? »

Spike : « Oui, mais pas de toi. Enfin, si, mais pas de cette façon là », rajouta t-il en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Buffy eut un sourire espiègle et tout en passant une main contre sa joue, il rapprocha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser lentement, puis plus fougueusement.

***

_A Sunnydale_

Il était dix heures et Willow venait de se réveiller. Elle descendit dans le salon et trouva Alex et Anya sur le canapé en train de se chamailler. Quand ils virent Willow, ils se levèrent et Alex se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

Alex : « Willow ! Ca va ? Tu as l'air d'être encore un peu fatiguée… »

Anya : « Ouais ! Même un mort-vivant est moins pâle ! »

Alex ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre Anya pour son indélicatesse.

Willow : « Merci Anya… Je vais un peu mieux mais je ne suis pas encore au top de ma forme ! Vous avez trouvé dans quelle dimension ils avaient atterri ? »

Alex : « Oui. La dimension s'appelle Nocturna, et le démon qu'on a affronté était un Deletrix. Il semblerait que dans ce monde, ce soit vraiment l'anarchie. Les démons sont aux commandes ! Il vaudrait donc mieux ne pas les y laisser trop longtemps. Tu penses pouvoir rouvrir le portail d'ici peu de temps ? »

Anya : « Alex ! Regarde là ! Elle ne va pas pouvoir. »

Willow : « Oui… pas tout de suite en tout cas ! Il faut encore que je récupère un peu de mon énergie. »

Alex : « Alors repose-toi. Quand penses-tu pouvoir le faire ? »

Willow : « J'en sais trop rien… en tout cas pas avant demain ! Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de faire voler un crayon… »

Alex : « J'espère qu'ils resteront en vie jusque là ! »

Willow : « Je pense que oui. Une Tueuse et un vampire… ils s'en sortiront. »

Dawn, qui était en tenue de sport et semblait essouffler, arriva dans le salon et se dirigea vers Willow, dès qu'elle eut aperçue cette dernière.

Dawn: « Willow! Tu vas bien? »

Willow: « Ca peut aller! Alex m'a expliqué que vous aviez trouvé où ils ont atterri. Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas être capable d'ouvrir un portail au moins avant demain. »

Dawn : « Oh… alors ça veut dire que Buffy et Spike vont devoir rester là bas un peu plus longtemps… »

Willow : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Dawn. Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien pour eux. Et où sont passés les autres ? »

Dawn : « Ben, on était tous dehors. Giles, Faith et Wood s'occupent de l'entraînement. »

Willow : « Ah très bien. Je… j'étais descendue manger un petit quelque chose, histoire de reprendre quelques forces. Et puis, je retournerai me reposer encore un peu, je pense… »

Dawn : « Oui, ça vaut mieux. Tu as une tête… bizarre… »

Anya : « Oui, une tête de mort vivant ! Je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure. »

Alex : « Oui, mais chérie, ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas ! »

Anya : « Bah quoi ? Je dis juste la vérité ! Vous les humains avec vos foutus manies de toujours flatter les autres… »

Dawn : « Enfin bref… repose toi. Je suis pressée que toute cette histoire prenne fin et qu'ils reviennent. »

Dawn sembla songeuse quelques secondes avant de dire :

Dawn : « Je suis contente que Buffy n'y ait pas atterri toute seule. Je suis reconnaissante à Spike de ne pas l'avoir laissé tombé. »

Alex, un peu contrarié : « Tu étais censée m'avoir rejoins dans mon club anti-Spike ! »

Dawn, amusée : « Désolée ! Je quitte le club ! Je trouve qu'il a changé… »

Willow : « Tu devrais peut-être essayer de t'entendre avec lui, Alex. »

Alex : « Je vois pas pourquoi ! »

***

_Dans l'autre dimension_

Buffy et Spike avaient quitté leur chambre et se dirigeaient maintenant en direction de la salle près de l'entrée, en espérant y retrouver Jenny. Ils croisèrent beaucoup de groupes de personnes sur le chemin et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, la salle était, elle aussi, bondée de monde. Outre les gens qui circulaient à cet endroit, une rangée d'ordinateurs était disposée dans le fond de la pièce, et de nombreux utilisateurs s'y trouvaient, pendant que d'autres groupes de personnes se contentaient de discuter. En avançant en ces lieux, ils trouvèrent enfin la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

Jenny : « Ah, tiens ! Vous voilà ! »

Jenny se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était assise, reposant le livre qu'elle tenait sur la table basse qui se trouvait en face.

Jenny, en se dirigeant vers eux : « Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Buffy : « Parfaitement. Et nous avons également trouvé tout ce dont nous avions besoin, c'est un sort ? »

Jenny, en souriant : « Oui, en renonçant à vivre… là haut, nous n'avons par conséquent plus eu la chance d'avoir accès à certaines choses dont nous avions besoin, comme les vêtements par exemple. On a donc mis en place ce système magique, qui nous est indispensable et beaucoup plus pratique je dois dire. »

Buffy : « Il faudra que j'ai une petite discussion avec vos sorcières. Si vous saviez le nombre de vêtements qui ont fini déchirés ou inutilisables dans mon combat quotidien… »

Jenny : « Votre combat… quotidien ? »

Buffy : « Oh, euh, longue histoire. »

Jenny : « Souhaitez-vous que nous allions dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ? Pour discuter ? Je suppose que vous aimeriez en savoir un peu plus, en attendant que vous puissiez être ramenés…Et je dois vous avouer que je suis moi aussi très curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur votre monde. »

Buffy, avec un léger sourire : « Ca nous intéresserait beaucoup de savoir nous aussi. »

Spike : « Oui… Et avez-vous pu discuter avec vos sorcières pour… »

Jenny : « Concernant votre situation ? »

Spike hocha la tête et Jenny poursuivit :

Jenny : « Quittons cet endroit d'abord. Suivez-moi. »

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers un couloir un peu plus calme que les autres.

Jenny, tout en avançant : « Pour répondre à votre question, oui, je me suis renseignée ce matin auprès de nos sorcières. Elles sont en train de voir si réaliser un sort de cette ampleur serait dans leurs cordes. Mais Keila me semblait sceptique… Cela dit, elles sont en train de travailler sur les rituels d'ouverture de portails inter-dimensionnels, afin de voir si elles pourraient y arriver. Mais ne misez pas tout là-dessus… Je vous tiendrais au courant à ce sujet, dès lors qu'elles m'auront informé. »

Buffy : « Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. »

Jenny : « Je vous en prie. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait bon pour vous de rester parmi nous. Non pas que votre compagnie nous déplaît ! », se reprit-elle, « mais, même si je ne m'y connais pas trop sur les autres dimensions parallèles à la nôtre, je pense qu'il est difficile de faire pire qu'ici… Il ne fait pas bon d'être un être humain, dans notre dimension. C'est pourquoi je pense sincèrement que vous seriez mieux chez vous. »

Buffy : « C'est certain… Mais… vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous sortir de cette situation avec les démons ? »

Jenny, avec un sourire indulgent : « Vous savez, après avoir vécu toute sa vie dans une situation aussi chaotique, avoir vu la moitié de nos familles massacrée, nos amis disparaître les uns après les autres… Les gens de notre dimension ont appris à vivre avec. Nous nous y sommes résignés. Comme tous les groupes de personnes qui vivent comme nous, repliés dans des souterrains… »

Jenny ouvrit une porte et ils pénétrèrent dans une grande bibliothèque. Des rangées de livres s'étendaient à perte de vue et des personnes circulaient entre les tables et rangées.

Jenny : « Voilà, c'est ici. »

Spike : « Wow, c'est immense. »

Jenny : « Oui. Comme je vous ai dit, la magie y est pour beaucoup. Pratiquement tout ici n'aurait pas pu se faire sans l'aide de nos sorcières. Créer une ville souterraine demande énormément de temps, d'énergie et surtout d'aide magique. Nous avons heureusement beaucoup d'êtres aux pouvoirs surnaturels de notre côté. Ils nous sont d'une aide précieuse. A défaut de pouvoir vivre *sur terre*, comme l'humanité se doit de vivre normalement, nous avions bien besoin d'une compensation : un espace immense et bien aménagé, afin que l'on se sente un minimum à l'aise et surtout qu'on ait l'impression d'être "libres"… »

Buffy : « Je comprends… »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table et s'installèrent sur les chaises qui l'entouraient.

Jenny : « Dans ces souterrains, nous disposons de tout ce dont nous avons besoin, nous avons des écoles, des supermarchés, des magasins en tout genre… Nous avons tenu à continuer à vivre 'normalement', même si dans le fond, ça ne reste que du paraître. »

Buffy : « Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait eu un tel renversement de situation ? On a pu voir qu'il y avait des maisons, des voitures, ça veut donc dire qu'à une époque vous viviez… là haut ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Jenny : « Cela a commencé il y a une trentaine d'années, mais le vrai bouleversement s'est effectué il y a environ douze ans. Jusqu'à présent, bien que les rapports entre démons et humains n'aient jamais été bons, comme vous vous en doutez, nous parvenions à vivre plus ou moins normalement, malgré un taux de mortalité assez fort, surtout pour ceux qui se montraient plus téméraires et imprudents. Les meurtres et les tueries étaient assez fréquents, mais nous bénéficions malgré tout d'une certaine protection. Une communauté s'était créée il y a de nombreux siècles, rassemblant hommes et femmes qui n'écoutaient que leur courage, et souhaitaient lutter et défendre la population contre les démons. »

Buffy, étonnée : « Oh, et, ça marchait bien ? »

Jenny : « Eh bien, oui, pour tout vous dire, ça marchait même très bien. Pendant un certain temps du moins… Mais la situation a commencé à se dégrader de jour en jour, et ce depuis maintenant une quinzaine d'années. Les membres de la communauté ont été victimes d'un véritable massacre au sein même de leur QG… Ils s'étaient tous réunis pour discuter d'une menace qui pesait sur la ville, mais ils n'avaient pas vu venir cette attaque. Des démons et vampires s'étaient alliés, ils étaient en supériorité numérique, et les membres de la communauté n'ont rien pu faire. Tous, sans exception, ont été tués… Mes parents en faisaient parti. »

Buffy échangea un rapide regard avec Spike et déclara à Jenny avec un air confus :

Buffy : « Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Jenny, en retenant son souffle : « C'était il y a longtemps, c'est du passé. »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

Jenny : « A partir de ce moment là, tout est allé de plus en plus mal. Nos maisons, à une époque, étaient protégées des démons et vampires. Ils ne pouvaient y entrer à moins d'avoir été invités… »

Buffy : « Nous aussi, nous avons le même système. »

Spike : « Sauf qu'à la différence de vous, ce sort ne concerne que les vampires.... »

Jenny : « Mais alors, comment faites-vous pour vous protéger des démons ?! »

Buffy : « La situation dans notre monde n'est pas aussi catastrophique que la vôtre… Il est très rare que des démons ne viennent s'en prendre directement aux humains à leur propre domicile. Ce n'est pas impossible, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais cela n'arrive pas souvent… »

Jenny : « Oh, c'est une chance. Pour reprendre ce que je disais, ce sort qui nous protégeait des démons et des vampires a été 'supprimé'. On ne sait toujours pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais le fait est que plus aucun sort ne les empêchait de pénétrer dans nos maisons, et ils s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. Nous avons perdu un nombre considérable de nos concitoyens. C'est pour ça que nous avons été obligés de nous cacher… »

Buffy : « Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Etant donné la situation, je trouve que vous vous en sortez merveilleusement bien ! »

Jenny : « Disons que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix… Parlez-moi un peu de votre monde. »

Buffy : « Eh bien, je dois vous avouer que comparer à votre situation, notre dimension doit ressembler à l'Eldorado. Chez nous, les humains ont la chance pouvoir vivre plus ou moins tranquillement, même si la présence démoniaque est assez forte. Mais une des grosses différences avec votre monde, c'est que nous avons le soleil et le jour. Ils sont une arme puissante contre les vampires… D'ailleurs, je me demande comment l'humanité, ici, fait pour survivre sans le soleil et sa chaleur…», finit-elle intriguée.

Jenny : « Je ne saurais pas vous répondre… »

Buffy, en haussant légèrement les épaules : « Et je ne sais pas trop que vous dire d'autre. »

Jenny : « Hier, vous avez combattu ces vampires avec une facilité étonnante ! Comment cela se fait-il ? Si tous les humains de votre monde ont ces facultés, je comprends pourquoi vous parvenez à garder une certaine dominance sur les démons… »

Spike : « Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Disons que dans notre monde, une jeune femme est choisie à chaque génération pour combattre les forces du mal. Une seule, dans le monde entier, est élue. Elle se fait appeler la Tueuse. »

Jenny : « Oh, c'est… fascinant ! Mais comment peut-elle se battre contre des créatures comme les démons, elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux ? »

Buffy : « Euh, oui, dès lors qu'elle entre en fonction, elle se voit octroyer des pouvoirs, comme une force surhumaine, des visions… »

Jenny : « Je vois… Je crois qu'une Tueuse nous serait bien utile ici. »

Elle sembla pensive pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

Jenny, à l'adresse de Buffy : « Mais alors, il s'agit de toi ? »

Buffy, surprise : « Oui, tu as tout compris. »

Jenny : « Wow, j'imagine que ce doit être une tâche bien lourde à porter, si tu es seule pour l'exécuter… »

Buffy : « Oui, enfin, généralement, les Tueuses sont seules pour combattre, mais j'ai la chance d'être entourée de proches loyaux qui me sont d'une aide précieuse lors des combats. Je serais morte depuis longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas été là…. »

Jenny, jeta un œil à Spike : « Je vois. Et toi ? As-tu des pouvoirs particuliers ? A ce que j'ai vu hier, tu te bats tout aussi bien ! »

Spike, gêné : « C'est-à-dire que… »

Spike échangea un regard avec Buffy et elle intervint, aussi gênée que lui :

Buffy : « Pour Spike, c'est différent. Disons que… ce n'est pas vraiment un humain. »

Jenny, consternée : « Oh… Pas un humain ? Comment ça ? »

Buffy, anxieuse de voir la réaction qu'elle allait avoir : « Il s'agit d'un vampire… »

Jenny : « Quoi ? ! »

Buffy : « Mais parfaitement inoffensif ! »

Spike, protestant légèrement : « Euh… »

Buffy, chuchotant : « Spike, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Jenny, méfiante : « Nous n'avons en aucun cas le droit de laisser pénétrer le moindre vampire ici. Je risque de très gros ennuis ! »

Buffy : « Je peux t'assurer que vous n'avez rien à craindre avec Spike. C'est une longue histoire mais il est du côté du bien. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Jenny, toujours aussi méfiante : « Je… je suis désolée, mais à vrai dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ! Vous êtes pratiquement des inconnus ! Finalement, je me demande si vous amener ici était une bonne idée… Le fait de m'avoir sauvé la vie n'était peut-être qu'une ruse pour pénétrer dans notre repère. »

Buffy : « Ecoute, je comprends que tu aies des doutes et que tu te méfies de nous, après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'on n'est pas là pour vous faire du mal. Nous n'avons atterri ici qu'accidentellement, et tout ce que nous voulons, c'est pouvoir rentrer chez nous. »

Jenny semblait toujours suspicieuse et Buffy demanda avec un ton qui laissait suggérer une réponse pour la moins évidente :

Buffy : « Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'être là pour vous tuer ? »

Jenny les sonda le temps de quelques secondes avant de déclarer dans un soupir :

Jenny : « D'accord… Je t'avouerais que vous m'inspirer confiance, mais croyez-moi, je vous tiens à l'œil ! »

Puis en regardant Spike elle ajouta :

Jenny : « Toi en particulier ! »

Spike : « Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, ça fait déjà un sacré bout de temps que je ne mange plus d'humains. Enfin, du moins, pas consciemment… » ajouta t-il tout bas pour lui même.

Jenny : « Très bien ! »

Buffy : « Dis-moi, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'abuser de ta gentillesse, mais on a vraiment très faim ! »

Jenny : « Je vais vous montrer où vous pourrez trouver de quoi vous nourrir, suivez-moi ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva et leur fit signe de la suivre. Avec un temps de retard, ils se levèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas, tentant de suivre tant bien que mal le rythme soutenu de ses pas. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Spike demanda à sa Tueuse :

Spike : « Tu crois que lui demander une poche de sang maintenant serait mal venu ? Parce que vu la réaction qu'elle a eu en apprenant que j'étais un vampire, je doute que lui demander du sang, même s'il s'agit de sang de porc, ne la rassure en ce qui me concerne… »

Buffy : « Regretterais-tu ma proposition de tout à l'heure ? ! »

Spike, la taquinant : « Ton offre est toujours d'actualité ? Tu me le proposais si gentiment… »

Buffy, un sourire en coin : « Mmmh… je ne sais pas trop. »

Spike lui fit un petit sourire amusé puis elle continua plus sérieusement :

Buffy : « Vu combien elle semble se méfier de toi, je pense que le mieux serait que je le lui demande. N'aggravons pas ton cas. »

Ils venaient d'arriver dans un endroit qui ressemblait à une sorte de mini supermarché où tout le monde venait se servir à sa guise.

Jenny : « Voilà, c'est ici. Vous pouvez vous servir de tous les aliments dont vous avez besoin. »

Buffy : « Et je me sers, comme ça, sans payer ? »

Jenny, consternée : « Depuis quand doit-on payer pour manger ?! »

Buffy, au début surprise, eut un léger sourire et se dit que dans le fond, cette réponse était d'une logique implacable.

Buffy : « Vous avez raison… »

Jenny : « Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Vous vous en sortirez ? »

Buffy : « Oui, aucun problème. »

Jenny commença à s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, mais Buffy la rattrapa.

Buffy : « Euh… attends ! Je voulais aussi te demander s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'avoir une poche de sang pour Spike… parce que c'est un vampire et il ne mange pas de nourriture 'humaine'. »

Jenny, offusquée : « Vous voulez une poche de sang humain ?! »

Buffy, réalisant son erreur : « Non, non, pas du tout ! Je voulais dire une poche de sang de porc ! »

Jenny regarda Spike d'un œil sceptique puis regarda à nouveau Buffy :

Jenny : « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Sers-toi. Et pour ton copain vampire, je reviens. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire : « Merci. »

La jeune femme les quitta. Buffy se tourna vers Spike et lui dit :

Buffy : « Ca a failli mal se passer… »

Spike : « Oui, pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'on allait se retrouver face à un net refus. .»

Buffy : « Moi aussi. Bon, je vais chercher de quoi manger un peu… »

Buffy se dirigea vers les rayons alimentaires et en revint quelques minutes plus tard seulement, portant dans ses bras un sandwich, un paquet de chips et quelques paquets de gâteau.

Spike : « Tu ne prends rien de plus ? »

Buffy : « Non, ça ira comme ça. Et on est censés manger où ? »

Spike : « Je ne sais pas trop… »

Jenny revint à ce moment là, portant dans ses mains deux poches de sang. Elle les tendit à Spike en disant :

Jenny : « Voilà. J'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire, mais j'ai réussi à en avoir deux. »

Spike les prit en la remerciant.

Buffy : « Et on mange où ? »

Jenny : « Dans votre chambre. Nous avons des espaces aménagés spécialement pour, mais ils sont assez loin d'ici. Alors, à moins que… ? »

Buffy : « Non, ce n'est pas grave. La chambre nous ira très bien. Je pense que nous irons faire un petit tour dehors après le repas. »

Elle chercha le regard de Spike qui acquiesça pour confirmer.

Jenny : « Faites bien attention, c'est extrêmement dangereux. »

Buffy : « Oui, nous savons, mais à nous deux, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal. »

Spike : « Et puis, on a besoin de sortir un peu… »

Jenny : « Eh bien dans ce cas, d'accord. Mais je vous recommande vivement de vous méfier des Deletrix. Si vous vous retrouvez face à l'un d'eux, n'hésitez surtout pas à fuir, du moins si vous en avez l'opportunité. »

Buffy, interrogative : « Les Deletrix ? »

Jenny : « C'est une des races de démon les plus puissantes de notre monde. »

Buffy : « Comment sont-ils ? Qu'on sache quand on aura affaire à eux… »

Jenny : « Ils sont bleus avec de grandes cornes dans le dos, sur les bras et sur le visage. Vous ne pouvez pas les manquer ! »

Buffy dit en se tournant vers Spike :

Buffy : « Ca m'a tout l'air d'être le genre de démon qui nous a attaqué à Sunnydale ! »

Spike : « Oui, c'est exactement sa description. »

Jenny : « Vous avez été attaqués par l'un d'eux ? »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Oui, il semblerait, dans notre dimension. Il a fait une apparition soudaine au beau milieu de mon salon, et c'est d'ailleurs par le vortex qu'il a utilisé pour y venir que nous avons été aspirés, d'où notre présence. »

Jenny : « Et vous avez réussi à l'éliminer ? »

Buffy, un air inquiet : « Oui… enfin je crois… En fait, on s'est fait aspirer avant même de voir si mes amis avaient réussi à le maîtriser. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils ont réussi ! » ajouta t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de se rassurer elle même.

Jenny : « Tant mieux. Je viendrais dans… disons, une demi-heure dans votre chambre pour vous accompagner à l'extérieur. »

Buffy : « A tout à l'heure alors ! »

A SUIVRE…

Note de l'auteure : Pour les personnes qui lisent et suivent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, bons comme mauvais, du moment qu'ils sont constructifs ^^ Avoir des échos sur ce qu'on écrit a son importance, car ça incite à poursuivre l'écriture et c'est beaucoup plus gratifiant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Cela faisait dix minutes que Buffy et Spike étaient sortis de la grotte. Jenny les avait quittés devant l'entrée, leur recommandant à nouveau de se méfier des Deletrix. Ils avaient déjà tué onze vampires et marchaient à présent dans un cimetière, dont le nombre de tombes faisait au moins le triple de celui de Sunnydale.

Spike : « Wow, l'espérance de vie des gens de ce monde n'a pas l'air d'être très longue… »

Buffy : « Ca m'en a tout l'air. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les aider ! », finit-elle avec un léger soupir de frustration.

Spike : « Et comment voudrais-tu t'y prendre ? Tu ne peux pas sauver l'humanité toute entière de ce monde ci… »

Buffy, embêtée : « Je sais bien. Mais ils auraient bien besoin de quelqu'un pour les aider… »

Spike : « En tuant quelques vampires et démons le temps de notre présence, on aura peut-être déjà sauvé quelques vies. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il faut que je me dise. »

Un vampire arrivait justement vers eux et Buffy lui enfonça un pieu dans le cœur sans faire le moindre effort. Elle continua comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

Buffy : « Et puis, avec le système qu'ils ont mis en place, ils ont l'air de s'en sortir. »

La Tueuse arrêta soudainement de marcher et tendit l'oreille.

Spike : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Buffy, intriguée : « Rien, je… j'avais cru entendre un bruit. C'est rien. »

Ils reprirent leur marche et Buffy s'arrêta à nouveau quand le bruit en question, peu perceptible, se reproduisit.

Buffy : « T'as entendu ? »

Spike, en cherchant des yeux d'où il pouvait provenir : « Oui. »

Buffy : « On dirait… des pleurs d'enfant. »

Spike, en désignant une tombe du menton : « Ca vient de là je crois. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe en question et y trouvèrent une petite fille. Recroquevillée, ses mains entourant ses jambes, elle pleurait, reniflant de temps à autre. D'abord surpris de trouver une enfant dans un cimetière, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux afin de voir si elle était bien seule, ce qui leur sembla être le cas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Buffy se mit accroupie devant elle.

Buffy, tendrement pour ne pas l'effrayer : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Toute seule ? »

La petite releva la tête brusquement, surprise, et eut pendant quelques secondes l'air effrayée par les étrangers qui se trouvaient face à elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard protecteur que la Tueuse posait sur elle qu'elle sembla rassurée et qu'elle prit la peine de répondre timidement à sa question.

Petite fille : « Je me suis enfuie. »

Buffy : « Où sont tes parents ? »

Petite fille : « Je ne sais pas. Probablement en train de me chercher. »

Buffy : « Tu veux qu'on te ramène à eux ? C'est dangereux de rester ici toute seule ! »

Petite fille, inquiète : « Non ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils me retrouvent ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux ! »

Spike, le regard interrogateur : « Comment ça 'comme eux' ? »

Petite fille : « J'ai pas le droit de le dire. »

Buffy : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne crains rien avec nous. »

La petite fille resta plongée dans son mutisme, fixant d'un air résolu ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Perplexe, Buffy se releva et fit face à Spike.

Buffy : « Je pense qu'on devrait la ramener au repère. Qui qu'elle soit, on ne peut pas la laisser ici, au beau milieu d'un cimetière. »

Spike : « Ca vaut mieux. J'espère seulement qu'elle acceptera de nous suivre. »

Il baissa son regard vers la petite fille qui s'était mise à murmurer inlassablement la même phrase, tout en se balançant :

Petit fille : « Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. Je ne serais jamais comme eux. »

Buffy se pencha à nouveau vers elle et posa sa main gentiment sur la sienne. Elle cessa tout mouvement et se tut, fixant le regard de la Tueuse avec interrogation.

Buffy : « Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va te mettre à l'abri. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous allons t'emmener dans un endroit où on s'occupera de toi. »

Petit fille, inquiète : « Il n'y aura pas mes parents ? »

Buffy, intriguée : « Non, si tu ne veux pas les voir, nous ne te forcerons pas à les voir. Tu verras, il y a plein de gens très gentils et je suis sûre qu'ils prendront grand soin de toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

Elle sembla hésitante pendant quelques secondes, le regard fixée sur la main tendue par Buffy, puis elle la saisit finalement et se leva.

***

Arrivés à la grotte, Buffy actionna le système magique qu'ils avaient mis en place pour prévenir Jenny de leur retour.

Jenny, surprise : « Vous êtes déjà là ? ! Ca fait à peine vingt minutes. »

Buffy : « C'est à dire qu'on a trouvé quelque chose. »

Tout en disant cela, Buffy avait baissé le regard vers la petite fille qu'elle tenait par la main.

Jenny regarda la petite, consternée : « Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Buffy : « Près d'une tombe. Elle pleurait et nous n'avons pas voulu la laisser seule. »

Jenny : « Et… savez-vous où se trouvent ses parents ? »

La petite fille sembla s'agiter à la simple mention du mot "parents" et Buffy s'empressa de lui répondre, tout en tenant résolument la main de la petite fille dans la sienne.

Buffy : « Il semblerait qu'elle ne souhaite pas les voir, mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire pourquoi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas devenir 'comme eux ', c'est tout ce que je sais à leur sujet… »

Jenny se pencha vers la petite et lui demanda doucement :

Jenny : « Qui sont tes parents ? »

Petite fille : « Je ne peux pas le dire… »

Jenny : « Hey ! Je peux t'assurer que nous allons t'aider, mais ça ne pourra pas se faire si tu ne nous dis rien ! »

Petite fille : « Mes parents sont des monstres. Je ne veux pas devenir pareil… »

Impassible, Jenny tira la petite fille face à elle, la forçant ainsi à lâcher la main de Buffy et pendant un moment, sembla l'inspecter, touchant ses mains, inspectant ses dents et vérifiant son cou.

Buffy, consternée : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Jenny se releva en poussant un soupir : « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

Buffy : « Comment ça ? »

Jenny : « Vous avez bien fait de nous la ramener. Mais, maintenant, je vais prendre le relais. On va bien s'occuper d'elle !»

Elle se pencha ensuite vers la petite fille, lui tendant la main, et elle lui déclara doucement :

Jenny : « Allez, viens avec moi ! La première chose par laquelle nous allons commencer, c'est prendre un bon bain. Ensuite, tu pourras manger tout ce que tu veux ! », finit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Visiblement en confiance, la petite saisit sa main, laissant paraître malgré tout une forme d'anxiété. Elles s'éloignèrent le long du tunnel de la grotte, laissant ainsi Buffy et Spike dans l'entrée, sans la moindre explication.

Spike : « Si je comprends bien, elle nous laisse poursuivre les patrouilles ? »

Buffy : « C'est quand même gonflé de sa part de nous laissé en plan, sans explication. C'est quand même nous qui l'avons trouvé, on mérite de savoir, non ? »

Spike : « Jenny avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait de souci à se faire pour la petite. »

Buffy : « Oui, je l'espère. Toute façon, nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est à notre retour. »

Ils repartirent en direction des rues désertes de la ville, passant à côté de voitures cabossées et détruites par le passage apparent de démons déchaînés.

Spike : « On dirait l'œuvre de démons du Chaos. Ils ont exactement les mêmes manières de fonctionner. »

Buffy, interrogatrice : « Les démons du Chaos ? »

Spike : « Oui, c'est… ceux qui avaient envahi Sunnydale lorsqu'ils avaient appris que tu étais… partie. »

Il avait prononcé cette fin de phrase dans un souffle.

Buffy : « Oh. Ceux auxquels j'ai dû faire face lorsque j'ai été ramenée. »

Spike : « Oui, c'est eux… »

Elle baissa la tête tristement, apparemment mal à l'aise à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Un bruit de fenêtre brisé leur parvint, et ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit. Ils virent une bande de démons sortir bruyamment d'une maison qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Les fenêtres étaient toutes brisées, des tables et des chaises cassées en plusieurs morceaux jonchaient l'herbe du jardin, la porte avait été enfoncée et de nombreux tags recouvraient les murs. Au vu du nombre qu'ils étaient, Buffy et Spike préfèrent ne pas aller se présenter à eux et se mirent en retrait, cachés par un arbre.

Buffy, en poussant un soupir : « Cette dimension est vraiment ce qu'on peut trouver de pire… »

Spike : « Ouais, les démons ont vraiment tout à gagner à être ici. »

Buffy : « Cela dit, un bon combat n'aurait pas été de refus, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. »

Une voix grave et puissante provenant de derrière eux déclara :

Voix : « Croyez-vous que je pourrais faire l'affaire ? »

Ils se tournèrent surpris vers la voix en question et furent étonnés de se retrouver face à un Deletrix qui se tenait debout, à quelques mètres d'eux, les poings serrés. Bien que terrifiée à l'idée de devoir combattre à nouveau contre l'un d'eux, la Tueuse décida de ne rien laisser paraître et préféra rester fidèle à elle-même en lui répondant sur un ton ironique et désinvolte :

Buffy : « Tiens, tu sais parler ! Au premier abord, on ne croirait pas… »

Le démon poussa un rugissement pour montrer son mécontentement.

Spike, tout bas pour qu'elle seule entende : « T'es vraiment la championne pour mettre les démons de mauvaise humeur ! »

Buffy : « Je peux prétendre au podium ! Sept ans de pratique, ça forge l'expérience. »

Le démon commença à avancer vers eux et leva son poing qui s'abattit sur la tête de Buffy ; cette dernière vola quelques mètres plus loin. Spike lui donna un coup dans le ventre puis au visage, ce qui le fit reculer mais pas pour autant abandonner. Buffy se releva rapidement, quelque peu sonnée, et rejoint Spike dans le combat contre le Deletrix. Elle lui envoya un coup dans le visage puis, grâce à la portière arrachée d'une voiture, dont elle s'était saisie, le fit tomber à terre d'un mouvement souple. Spike sortit le couteau qu'il tenait accroché à sa ceinture et l'enfonça dans sa chair ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Mais la souffrance ne le fit en rien reculer puisqu'il se releva et donna un coup à Buffy avec l'une des cornes qu'il avait à son avant bras. Elle tomba à terre sous le choc. Une entaille assez profonde apparut sur le bras avec lequel elle avait tenté de se protéger. Spike, qui avait continué à donner des coups au démon, se trouva soudainement en mauvaise posture lorsque ce dernier se fut saisi du couteau avec lequel il avait tenté de le tuer juste quelques minutes auparavant. Voyant qu'il allait poignarder Spike, Buffy se saisit d'une planche métallique qui se situait non loin de là et l'envoya en direction du démon qui se la reçut en plein cou. Etant presque à moitié décapité, celui-ci tomba à terre sous les yeux d'un Spike assez surpris. Le vampire tourna le regard vers sa Tueuse et lui dit admiratif :

Spike : « Joli ! »

Buffy, se tenant le bras et tentant de sourire malgré la douleur : « Un peu ouais ! »

Le visage de Spike reprit finalement un air inquiet et il se dirigea précipitamment vers elle en regardant d'un air soucieux son bras.

Spike : « Attends, laisse-moi voir… »

Il se saisit doucement de son bras et fit une petite grimace en voyant la blessure.

Spike : « Ca a l'air assez profond. »

Buffy : « Oui. C'est assez douloureux mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Foutues cornes ! »

Spike : « J'ai eu du mal à les éviter. Viens, rentrons. Il faut qu'on te soigne ça ! »

Il l'aida à se relever et ils repartirent en direction de la grotte.

***

_A Sunnydale_

Willow descendit les escaliers et, ne trouvant personne dans le salon, prit la direction de la cuisine. Arrivée dans cette dernière, elle ne put que constater la présence d'Andrew qui se servait un verre d'eau.

Andrew : « Tiens Willow ! T'as l'air plus en forme qu'hier ! »

Willow : « Oui. Ca va un peu mieux. Où sont les autres ? »

Andrew : « Comme d'habitude. Dehors. On s'entraîne tous… De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire d'autres tant que tu ne te sentiras pas capable de ramener Buffy et Spike. »

Willow se dirigea vers la porte qui menait derrière le jardin et fut frappée, en ouvrant celle-ci, par la luminosité du soleil. Ses yeux avaient été plongés dans la pénombre pendant prés de deux jours et revenir à la lumière du jour était une véritable agression pour sa vue. Lorsqu'elle se fut habituée de nouveau aux rayons du soleil, elle put voir que les potentielles étaient en train de s'entraîner au combat à l'épée, dirigées par Faith, Giles et le proviseur Wood, qui leur montraient plusieurs techniques de défense. Alex et Anya, quant à eux, observaient l'entraînement. Ce fut Dawn qui s'aperçut la première de la présence de la sorcière. La jeune sœur de la Tueuse quitta l'entraînement d'un pas précipité et se dirigea vers elle.

Dawn: « Willow ! Tu vas mieux ? »

Willow: « Oui, Dawnie, ça peut aller. Je vois que l'entraînement se poursuivit toujours aussi bien… »

Dawn : « Oh, oui, bah, en attendant, on ne relâche pas nos efforts. »

Giles et Kennedy ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition auprès de Willow.

Giles, tout en enlevant ses lunettes : « Tu as l'air plus en forme qu'hier. »

Dawn : « Alors tu te sens prête à lancer le sort ? ! »

Kennedy, en arrivant : « Doucement ! Elle vient à peine de se lever. »

Dawn : « Je suis désolée, mais il est vraiment urgent que l'on ramène Buffy et Spike. On ne sait pas ce qui a pu leur arriver là bas ! Tu imagines s'ils se font fait attaqués par plein de démons comme celui qui nous a attaqué la dern… »

Kennedy : « Attends au moins quelques minutes… »

Dawn : « Désolée, Willow. »

Willow : « Ce n'est pas grave, Dawnie. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas très rassurée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils seront de retour avant ce soir ! Je vais tout faire pour. »

Dawn, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres : « Merci. »

Alex venait de se rendre compte de la présence de Willow en voyant tout le petit monde attroupé autour d'elle. Il les rejoignit et demanda à sa meilleure amie :

Alex : « Comment tu vas ? »

Willow, le taquinant : « Ca ne se voit pas ? J'ai plus ma tête de mort vivant ! »

Alex, avec un sourire amusé : « Oui, je confirme. Tu es radieuse ! Laissez-moi dormir vingt-quatre heures comme elle et moi aussi je serais comme ça… »

Dawn : « Mais rien ne t'en empêche. »

Alex : « Si ! Une chose appelée 'conscience'… »

Dawn, amusée : « Oh ! Je vois. »

Willow : « Je pense que je vais commencer à préparer le rituel pour ouvrir le portail. Par contre, comme pour la dernière fois, j'aurais besoin d'aide lorsque je l'effectuerai. Je ne veux surtout pas être amenée à perdre le contrôle. »

Alex : « Ne t'inquiètes pas. On sera tous là… »

Kennedy, en souriant gentiment : « Tant que tu ne nous prends pas toute notre énergie vitale… »

La dernière fois que Willow avait tenté d'ouvrir un portail magique pour ramener Buffy, elle avait aspiré toute son énergie vitale à Kennedy. La jeune potentielle, qui au début trouvait la magie vraiment _cool_, s'était rendue compte à ce moment là que la magie avait des mauvais côtés dont elle avait jusque là ignoré l'existence.

Willow : « J'espère ne pas en avoir besoin. »

***

Installés sur le lit de leur chambre, Spike était en train de soigner Buffy de sa blessure. Celle-ci, pensive, ne détachait pas son regard de lui, et resta contemplative quelques minutes de le voir si bienveillant et attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait toujours veillé à conserver son image de "méchant vampire", alors le voir si consciencieux se faisait chose rare. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Spike eut fini de mettre le bandage.

Spike : « Voilà. Ca ira ? »

Buffy : « Oui. Merci beaucoup. »

Puis elle ajouta en souriant :

Buffy : « Je ne sens même plus la douleur ! »

Spike, souriant aussi : « Tant mieux alors. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Il y reposa la trousse de secours qu'il avait trouvé dans un des placards.

Buffy : « Il faudrait qu'on m'explique pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui suis blessée ? »

Spike, en revenant de la salle de bain : « Pour que je puisse avoir le plaisir de te soigner ! »

Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Buffy, avec un sourire amusé : « C'est ça ! Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de jouer le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse ! »

Spike : « Ca je le sais bien, mon cœur. C'était juste pour te montrer l'aspect positif de tes blessures ! »

Buffy eut un petit rire puis reprit sérieusement :

Buffy : « Il était vraiment très fort. »

Spike : « Jusqu'à ce que tu le décapites ! »

Buffy, soucieuse : « J'ai… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour les autres. Je trouve étrange qu'ils mettent tant de temps… »

Spike : « Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de nous ramener, ou qu'ils ne savent pas où nous avons atterri. »

En les ramenant à leur chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, Jenny leur avait annoncé que les sorcières de leur monde avaient étudié de près les rituels d'ouverture de portails dimensionnels, mais que ces derniers, compte tenu de leur complexité et du manque d'expérience des sorcières, serait beaucoup trop dangereux et l'issue beaucoup trop incertaine pour qu'elles se lancent là dedans.

Willow devenait donc leur seul et unique espoir de rentrer chez eux.

Buffy : « C'est possible mais généralement, avec toute la petite équipe, ils trouvent toujours ! »

Spike : « Le sort qu'a jeté Willow sur le démon était puissant. Elle n'a peut être plus assez de force pour ouvrir un autre vortex dans l'immédiat. »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est plausible. »

Elle sembla un peu plus rassurée mais ajouta :

Buffy : « Ce monde est un véritable enfer. J'ai hâte que tout ceci prenne fin et qu'on puisse rentrer… »

Spike : « Je suis persuadé qu'on sera de retour d'ici très peu de temps. »

Buffy : « J'espère que tu as raison. »

Spike : « Je croyais que cette dimension nous permettrait d'oublier un peu tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec la Force, mais je constate que je me suis trompé. »

Buffy : « Ce n'est pas mieux ici que là-bas… Mais, chez nous, au moins, je suis entourée de tous mes proches et c'est beaucoup plus facile à supporter, tandis qu'ici… »

Spike : « Ils ne sont pas là pour te soutenir. Je comprends… »

Buffy, spontanément : « Mais, il y a toi. » Puis elle déclara plus maladroite : « Tu restes mon principal soutien… où qu'on soit. »

Spike passa une main dans ses cheveux, et Buffy poursuivit sur un ton taquin :

Buffy : « Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir atterri ici avec toi ! »

Spike, sur le même ton : « Qui ne serait pas content ? »

Buffy, amusée, tout en se levant du lit : « Oh, je peux te faire une liste si tu veux. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Alex figurerait en tête. Puis Wood et… », continua t-elle en feignant de les compter.

Spike la coupa : « Tout compte fait, je crois que tu peux t'arrêter là ! »

Buffy eut un petit rire, et Spike poursuivit, tout en l'attrapant par la taille :

Spike : « Du moment que tu n'es pas sur la liste, le reste m'est égal de toute façon. »

Buffy, avec un léger sourire : « Au point où j'en suis, je suis loin de la rejoindre. »

Spike, à la fois intrigué et curieux : « Et tu en es à quel point ? »

Buffy fut un peu surprise par la tournure de la conversation et resta quelques secondes figée face à lui.

Buffy, hésitante : « Je ne sais pas trop… »

Elle s'éloigna finalement de lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, et tenta de déclarer le plus naturellement possible :

Buffy : « Je… je vais prendre une douche. Ce combat avec le démon et tout le reste… J'en ai besoin. »

Elle baissait résolument le regard, et commença à marcher en direction de la salle de bain.

Spike : « Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle ? Ca fait maintenant quelques temps et je ne sais même pas à quoi je peux m'en tenir avec toi, amour. »

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, il semblait juste un peu perdu. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle le laissait sur des interrogations, Buffy s'arrêta net, dos à Spike, et se tourna doucement pour lui faire à nouveau face. Celui-ci penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté, un air interrogateur peint sur ses traits.

Buffy, hésitante : « A vrai dire, sur ce point là, je ne saurais pas trop quoi te répondre. C'est juste que… »

Elle semblait confuse, mais Spike demeurait attentif.

Buffy, avec un sourire désolé : « En fait, laisse tomber… »

Spike : « Attends, Buffy ! »

Elle entra précipitamment dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se mit dos à la porte, et poussa un profond soupir, désemparée. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de se comporter de cette manière. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à se dévoiler sentimentalement avec lui, alors qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait de manière inconditionnelle. Mais là n'était pas vraiment la question. Les épreuves qu'elle avait dû affronter ces trois dernières années l'avaient poussé à s'endurcir, de même que ses échecs amoureux. Mais à présent, elle avait à nouveau le sentiment d'éprouver quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de nouveau, et bien que cela la mettait dans un profond état de bien-être, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée. Tout était si différent avec Spike. Rien de ce qu'elle n'avait vécu auparavant n'était semblable à ce lien si particulier qui l'unissait à lui. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Malgré son appréhension à se dévoiler, elle décida qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de ne plus se cacher. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte de la salle de bain, et demeura quelques secondes dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Spike, entre-temps, s'était approché de la porte, et se tenait par conséquent face à elle. Avec un regard qui laissait transparaître toute son émotion, mais aussi une légère peur, elle se jeta finalement à l'eau :

Buffy : « J'aimerais pouvoir la jouer franc jeu avec toi, mais je t'avouerais que ça me fait un peu peur… »

Spike : « Pourquoi avoir peur, amour ? »

Buffy : « En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de la peur. Enfin, peut-être que si… je… j'en sais rien », finit-elle confuse.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits et poursuivre :

Buffy : « Je me suis longtemps refusée à éprouver des sentiments pour toi, à me laisser aller. Mais ces derniers mois… tout a changé. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose de fort, que je ressens. »

Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes puis la releva pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

Buffy, sincère : « Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens tellement… bien. Mais ça, je pense que tu le sais déjà. »

Spike eut un léger sourire et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

Buffy : « Et quand tu n'es pas près de moi, je ressens comme un vide, un vrai… »

Elle serra le poing, chercha le mot exact, mais Spike poursuivit à sa place :

Spike : « … manque ? »

Buffy, d'une petite voix : « Ouais. »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et continua :

Buffy, embarrassée : « Je sais que ça peut paraître… bête, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, de sentir que tu es près de moi. Ca ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Quoique, je ne sais même pas si ça m'était déjà arrivé, en fait… et ça m'effraie un peu. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Spike posa une main tendre contre sa joue, et Buffy ferma les yeux le temps de quelques secondes. Elle saisit sa main et l'amena à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le regard profondément touché de Spike, elle fut immédiatement rassurée.

Spike, doucement : « C'était si difficile de me dire tout ça ? »

Elle lui fit un léger sourire tendre, tout en ayant plongé son regard dans le sien et n'eut plus qu'une envie. Dans un même élan, ils s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant avec fougue et sensualité. Ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir se fondre en l'autre, comme si le contact de leurs deux corps était devenu un besoin vital. Consumée par une fièvre qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à contrôler, ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Buffy sépara ses lèvres des siennes et tout en ayant plongé son regard intense dans le sien, commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes fébriles.

Spike : « Je t'aime. »

Alors qu'elle continuait de défaire chaque bouton, il se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour déposer un voluptueux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa chemise finit par rejoindre le sol et, cessant de l'embrasser, il retira le débardeur que la Tueuse portait. Buffy se sépara légèrement de Spike, enlaça doucement ses mains dans les siennes, et avec un regard confiant, tendre et un brin séducteur, elle les fit reculer en direction du lit sur lequel elle s'allongea, entraînant Spike avec elle.

A SUIVRE…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_Dans l'autre dimension_

Jenny marchait le long d'un couloir en compagnie d'un jeune homme avec lequel elle discutait, l'air inquiète.

Jenny : « Quand les a-t-on découverts ? »

Jeune homme : « Hier soir. Sharon est encore très choquée de ce qu'il leur est arrivé… »

Jenny poussa un soupir désespéré.

Jeune homme : « Nous leur avons pourtant répété des centaines de fois de ne pas sortir, mais tu les connais, ils n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête et voilà le résultat. »

Jenny : « Sait-on qui les a tués ? »

Jeune homme : « Non, mais d'après l'équipe scientifique, il s'agirait de trois vampires particulièrement féroces… »

Jenny : « Combien sont morts ? »

Jeune homme : « Sur les six ? Cinq. Sharon est la seule à s'en être sortie. »

Jenny : « J'irai la voir tout à l'heure. Comment ont-ils pu être aussi stupides ?! », finit-elle avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

Jeune homme : « Ils se sont toujours montrés téméraires. Ca devait finir par arriver un jour ou l'autre… »

Jenny : « Il faudra veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise pour personne d'autre. La perte de cinq adolescents, c'est déjà beaucoup trop. »

En arrivant dans un autre couloir, ils tombèrent face à Spike, qui sortait de sa chambre.

Jenny : « Oh, bonjour, Spike. »

Spike fit un léger signe de tête en guise de réponse et referma la porte derrière lui.

Jenny : « Buffy n'est pas encore levée ? »

Spike, légèrement embarrassé : « Euh, si. Elle… elle est levée, mais elle n'est pas encore préparée. »

Jenny : « Ah, bien. Comment va sa blessure ? »

Spike : « Elle a cicatrisé. »

Jenny, étonnée : « Si vite ?! »

Spike : « C'est une Tueuse. Elles ont un métabolisme légèrement différent de celui des humains normaux. »

Jenny, admirative : « Oh, je vois. »

Jeune homme : « C'est donc eux ? Qui viennent d'une autre dimension ? »

Jenny : « Oui, c'est eux. Et leur monde semble bien plus vivable que ne l'est le nôtre… »

Spike : « On peut le dire, oui… »

La porte de la chambre, à laquelle Spike tournait le dos, s'ouvrit, et Buffy apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux mouillés de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre.

Jenny : « Bonjour, Buffy ! »

La Tueuse, qui était en train de finir d'attacher les boutons de sa chemise, releva la tête surprise vers son interlocutrice, ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver face à Jenny aussi rapidement.

Buffy : « Oh, bonjour. »

Jenny : « Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Buffy et Spike échangèrent un bref regard et la jeune femme poursuivit :

Jenny : « Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à combattre ce Deletrix. Ils ne sont pas faciles à éliminer. Mais heureusement, vous vous en êtes bien sortis. »

Buffy, doucement : « Oui, heureusement. » Puis elle ajouta interrogatrice : « Que devient la petite fille que nous t'avons ramené hier soir ? En avez-vous appris un peu plus sur elle ? »

Jenny : « La petite va très bien. Elle est un peu secouée, mais nous avons pris soin d'elle et fait tous les examens nécessaires. »

Buffy, consternée : « Des examens ? »

Jenny : « Oui. Pour s'assurer qu'elle était… normale. »

Buffy : « Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? »

Jenny : « Elle a vécu entourée de vampires toute sa vie. Ca peut laisser des séquelles… »

Buffy s'apprêta à poser une nouvelle question, mais Jenny l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait l'opportunité de le faire.

Jenny : « Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire. »

En compagnie du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, ils passèrent entre Buffy et Spike, et s'éloignèrent le long du couloir. Lorsqu'ils furent à une certaine distance de la Tueuse et du vampire, le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête vers eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur place et demanda à la jeune femme :

Jeune homme : « Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit la vérité ? »

Jenny : « Parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi. A ce que j'ai pu lire concernant leur dimension, les vampires ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière chez eux, et je ne veux pas qu'ils interviennent pour jouer les héros avec la petite. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas complètement civilisée, elle ne sortira pas. »

Du côté de Buffy et Spike, le vampire avait attentivement écouté ce qu'il s'était dit.

Buffy : « Alors ? »

Spike : « Je crois que tu avais raison de te méfier. Ça ne me paraît pas très clair tout ça… »

Buffy, intriguée : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

Spike : « Jenny n'a pas été très explicite là-dessus, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils nous ont menti au sujet de la gosse. Et à ce que j'ai entendu, il semblerait qu'elle soit enfermée quelque part, "tant qu'elle ne sera pas civilisée". Elle a ajouté qu'on ne comprendrait pas. Et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir qu'on intervienne… »

Buffy : « Je savais qu'elle n'était pas nette avec cette histoire ! S'ils ont enfermé la petite, il va falloir qu'on la sorte de là. Après tout, je lui avais promis qu'elle serait en sécurité avec eux et maintenant, voilà ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. »

Spike : « Mais peut-être ont-ils de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi ? Tu as entendu ce qu'elle nous a dit. La petite, pour je ne sais quelle raison, a vécu toute sa vie entourée de vampires. Peut-être veulent-ils simplement s'assurer qu'elle ne deviendra pas une meurtrière en puissance ? »

Buffy, après un temps de réflexion : « Peut-être, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. »

Spike : « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui poser la question directement ? »

Buffy : « Exactement… »

Spike : « Tu sais, si elle a refusé de nous en parler, je doute qu'elle n'accepte maintenant. »

Buffy : « Je sais me montrer persuasive… »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

Buffy : « Ou alors on pourrait les suivre », ajouta-t-elle en désignant Jenny et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

Spike acquiesça : « Ca me semble déjà plus faisable ! »

Tout en veillant à se tenir à distance respectable d'eux, ils partirent à leur suite en veillant à ce que leur filature se fasse le plus discrètement possible.

***

Vingt minutes plus tard, après une longue marche le long des couloirs de la ville souterraine, Jenny les avait menés dans un endroit plus isolé. Elle pénétra dans une pièce dont ils aperçurent la porte depuis une baie vitrée. Lorsqu'ils se furent assurés qu'elle était entrée, ils s'approchèrent de la porte en question et voulurent l'ouvrir mais s'aperçurent qu'elle était protégée par un code, et un panneau qui indiquait l'interdiction d'y pénétrer.

Spike : « On ne peut pas entrer. On n'a pas le code. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Il suffit juste de forcer un peu… »

Elle s'apprêta à casser la poignée mais Spike la retint.

Spike : « Attends ! Je pense qu'on devrait attendre qu'elle soit ressortie. De toute façon, derrière cette porte, je pense qu'on trouvera ce qu'on cherche. »

Buffy sembla songeuse quelques secondes et déclara : « Tu n'as pas tort. »

Elle regarda autour d'eux et dit en désignant une pièce un peu plus loin :

Buffy : « On devrait se mettre dans cette pièce. Elle semble inoccupée et de là, on pourra voir ce qu'il se passe. »

***

_Sunnydale_

Les meubles et le canapé du salon avaient été poussés contre les murs afin de laisser le centre de la pièce vide de tout obstacle.

Alex : « Tu es sûre que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

Willow : « Oui, je pense que ça suffira. J'ai remplacé la mandragore par une plante du même style. J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour disperser cette poudre en forme de cercle, autour de moi, pendant que je prononcerais le rituel », dit-elle en désignant un sachet qui contenait une poudre violette.

Dawn, intriguée : « Ca ne ressemble pas au rituel que tu avais lancé la dernière fois pour ramener Buffy. »

Willow : « Non, ce n'est pas le même… La dimension où Buffy et Spike se trouvent est beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre et nécessite plus de temps, puissance et pouvoir. Et il m'a fallu modifier certains _détails_ du rituel. »

Anya : « Modifier une formule d'ouverture d'un portail inter-dimensionnel est assez risqué… Ce rituel à lui seul constitue un danger. »

Willow : « Je sais… Mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, je n'ai pas effectué de grosses modifications, seulement quelques petits changements dans les ingrédients. »

Dawn : « Combien de temps penses-tu que… ? »

Willow l'interrompit : « Oh, à vrai dire, tout dépendra de la puissance que je mettrais dans le rituel. Pour tout te dire, ça peut aussi bien durer dix minutes comme cela peut prendre des heures… Mes pouvoirs sont encore instables, et j'éprouve encore certaines difficultés à les maîtriser. »

Elle plaça une plante au centre du tapis du salon, près d'un vase magique.

Willow, nerveuse : « Bien. Tout est prêt, je pense que je vais pouvoir commencer. »

Kennedy : « Tout ira très bien. Rassure-toi… »

Giles : « Nous serons là pour t'encadrer. »

Willow : « Oui. Enfin, il faudrait déjà que je parvienne à prononcer correctement ce fichu rituel. »

Dawn, plus affirmative qu'interrogative : « C'est du latin ? »

Willow, embêtée, acquiesça.

Willow : « Ma prononciation continue de me faire défaut… »

Retenant son souffle, elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et se mit à genoux face au vase magique.

Willow, la voix légèrement tremblante : « C'est parti ! »

***

_Dans l'autre dimension_

Buffy : « Ca va faire combien de temps ? »

Spike : « Près d'une demi-heure. »

Le vampire était appuyé sur le rebord d'un bureau, pendant que Buffy se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, laissant parfois traîner son regard sur ce qui les entourait. Ils guettaient les allers et venus qui s'effectuaient dans la pièce supposée secrète, depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La pièce, qui avait pour seul mur une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le couloir, leur permettait de voir la scène plus clairement, mais ils avaient éteint la lumière pour plus de discrétion. Jusqu'à présent, seuls deux hommes en étaient sortis.

Spike : « Si on retrouve la petite, que comptes-tu faire ? On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous et lorsque nous pourrons retourner chez nous, il faudra bien qu'on parte… »

Buffy, embêtée : « A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais je tiens à régler cette histoire avant de partir. »

Spike : « Comme tu veux. »

Buffy baissa la tête, hésitante, et jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Elle sembla prête à lui parler, puis se rétracta à la dernière seconde. Mais cela n'échappa pas au vampire qui se leva du bureau contre lequel il s'appuyait pour venir vers elle.

Spike : « J'ai le sentiment que tu veux me dire quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure… »

Buffy, avec un léger haussement d'épaule : « Non, ce… ce n'est rien. »

Le vampire passa une main douce le long de sa joue et Buffy eut un léger sourire appréciateur. Se réveiller dans ses bras après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, sans ressentir ni honte, ni remords pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais au contraire un profond sentiment de bien être était novateur pour la Tueuse, mais elle ne parvenait pas à discerner, ni mettre des mots sur ses sentiments de manière à ce que tout cela lui paraisse fluide et évident. Elle aimait tellement être avec lui, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et il suffisait qu'il la regarde pour qu'elle se sente toute _chose._ Même si elle avait ressenti une forte attirance pour lui, qu'il lui était parfois arrivé d'apprécier sa compagnie et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager l'année précédente, jamais il n'avait eu cet effet là sur elle. Tout ceci s'était installé progressivement au cours des derniers mois, sans même qu'elle ne le réalise.

Buffy, hésitante : « En fait, à propos de cette nuit… »

Spike pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en attendant qu'elle poursuive.

Buffy, sincère : « Ca a été vraiment extraordinaire. »

Tout en la regardant intensément dans les yeux, Spike saisit sa taille fine pour l'amener contre lui et poursuivit doucement :

Spike : « Et intense. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'avais manqué. »

Buffy eut un léger sourire et passa ses mains autour de son cou avant de dire :

Buffy : « J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remarquer. Et tu m'avais manqué aussi… Sauf que… »

Spike poursuivit : « Cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. »

Buffy hocha légèrement la tête, d'un mouvement approbateur, ne lâchant pas des yeux son regard bleu océan.

Buffy : « Oui, c'était différent, et en mieux… »

Spike s'approcha avec lenteur de ses lèvres, et déposa de légers baisers sur les recoins avant de l'embrasser dans un long baiser voluptueux. Ils restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Spike sépare ses lèvres à contre cœur pour déclarer en regardant la porte qu'ils devaient surveiller :

Spike : « Regarde. »

Toujours dans les bras de Spike, Buffy pivota légèrement sur le côté pour diriger son regard dans la même direction que lui. Jenny, tout en discutant avec une femme en blouse blanche, était en train de sortir de la pièce et de s'éloigner en sens inverse, dans le couloir.

Buffy : « Elle est sortie. »

Spike : « On y va. »

Ils se séparèrent et sortirent du bureau, tout en regardant furtivement le long du couloir pour s'assurer que plus personne ne s'y trouvait. Arrivés devant la porte. Buffy força la poignée avec violence et celle-ci se brisa sous le choc, leur permettant d'entrer.

Buffy : « Waouh. C'est… impressionnant. »

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans des locaux. Les murs tapissés de blanc donnaient au lieu l'impression désagréable de se trouver dans un hôpital. C'est en continuant de découvrir les lieux qu'ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où se trouvaient des cages, dans lesquelles divers spécimens de démons étaient enfermés.

Spike : « Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, ça me fait vraiment penser à l'initiative… »

Buffy : « Ouais, faisons vite. Je voudrais partir d'ici avant qu'on ne soit découverts. »

Ils marchèrent de locaux en locaux durant quelques minutes, croisant des personnes qui ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Tous semblaient s'afférer à une tâche bien précise et étaient tellement absorbés par leur travail que c'est à peine s'ils prenaient le temps de relever la tête.

Buffy : « Ce n'est pas possible… Ils l'ont peut-être mise ailleurs. »

Spike : « S'ils l'ont enfermé, il serait plus logique que ce soit ici ».

Une voix s'éleva brusquement derrière eux et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la personne.

Jenny : « Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous emmêler ! Que faites-vous ici ?! »

Buffy, en jetant un œil à Spike : « On… on était… »

Jenny, en poussant un soupir exaspéré : « C'est pour la petite, c'est ça ?! Je vous ai déjà dit que nous nous occupions d'elle. Elle est en sécurité, maintenant. »

Buffy : « Quel genre de sécurité ? L'enfermer dans une pièce, je n'appelle pas ça la protéger mais la séquestrer. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. En l'amenant à vous, je pensais la protéger, mais je découvre que je me suis trompée. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ? »

Jenny : « Mais pour quel genre de monstres nous prenez-vous ?! Nous ne l'avons pas séquestré. »

Buffy : « Bien, dans ce cas, prouvez-le nous. »

Jenny poussa un soupir, exaspérée, et déclara : « Venez. »

***

Andrew : « Quelqu'un veut des chips ? »

Alex, chuchotant : « Andrew ! Tais-toi ! »

Andrew : « Oh, je ne faisais que demander… »

Kennedy saisit le jeune homme par le bras et l'amena en direction de la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle s'adressa à lui avec un brin de colère dans la voix :

Kennedy : « Willow effectue un sortilège qui lui demande beaucoup de puissance, mais surtout, beaucoup de concentration. Si tu interviens à tout bout de champ pendant qu'elle accomplit le rituel pour ouvrir le portail, elle n'y arrivera jamais… »

Andrew : « Je ne faisais que demander si quelqu'un voulait des chips… »

Kennedy : « Il faudrait surtout que tu apprennes à te taire quand il faut ! »

Andrew : « Je… je vais rester dans la cuisine je crois. »

Kennedy : « Ca vaut mieux, oui… »

***

_Dans l'autre dimension…_

Jenny : « C'est une pièce d'isolation. »

La petite fille qu'ils avaient ramenée la veille se trouvait dans une chambre confortable, qu'ils avaient aménagée de façon à ce qu'elle s'y sente le mieux possible. Elle était en train de jouer avec une poupée qu'elle avait apparemment dû choisir au milieu de la masse de jouets qui se tenaient à sa disposition.

Spike, intrigué : « Isolation ? »

Buffy : « Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici ? »

Jenny : « J'ai cru comprendre au cours de mes lectures que les vampires de votre dimension ne fonctionnaient pas de la même manière que les nôtres. Et je n'étais pas sûre que vous compreniez la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons amené ici… »

Buffy : « Qu'est-ce que vos vampires ont de si particulier ? »

Jenny : « Cette enfant a vécu toute sa vie entourée de vampires. Elle a été 'élevée' par eux… »

Buffy : « Comment se fait-il que… ? »

Jenny l'interrompit : « Dans notre monde, les vampires ont deux manières de reproduire leur espèce. Ils peuvent soit mordre leur victime et leur faire boire leur sang, ou bien se reproduire de manière plus… traditionnelle. »

Buffy, atterrée : « Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont la capacité de… d'avoir des enfants par voie _naturelle_ ? »

Jenny : « Exactement. Il est rare que des vampires le fassent, car ils ne veulent généralement pas s'embarrasser d'un enfant. Il s'agit pour eux plus d'une charge qu'autre chose. Mais il arrive que certains le veuillent et dans ce genre de cas, les vampires élèvent leur progéniture de manière à la rendre la plus cruelle possible, et ce dès leur enfance. Ils sont élevés dans le but d'être des tueurs sanguinaires, et ils sont transformés une fois qu'ils ont atteint un âge suffisamment raisonnable. »

Buffy : « Ils naissent donc… humains ? »

Jenny, en tournant son regard vers la petite fille : « Oui, et c'est là ce qu'il y a de plus cruel. Ils naissent avec une âme, mais sont élevés dans l'horreur, la violence et le sang. Vivre dans un tel environnement durant des années laisse des séquelles. C'est pourquoi nous la mettons en isolation durant quelques temps, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas gardé un trop gros traumatisme, et de savoir également quel est son vécu. Ce qu'elle a pu vivre et voir. »

Buffy : « Mais, hier, elle m'a semblé… être une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

Jenny : « C'est justement ce qui nous a intrigué. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer. Jusqu'à présent, elle a refusé de nous parler. Nous continuerons de la garder ici quelques semaines… »

Spike : « Pourquoi avoir cru que nous n'allions pas comprendre ? »

Jenny : « Je n'étais pas sûre de votre réaction, et je ne voulais en aucun perdre du temps dans les explications, ce qui a finalement été peine perdue… »

Buffy : « Désolée… »

Jenny : « Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre dimension ? »

Buffy : « Non, toujours pas. Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. »

***

_A Sunnydale…_

Un vent magique soufflait dans la maison, provoqué par le sort de Willow. Positionnés en cercle autour d'elle, le Scooby commençait à s'inquiéter du temps que cela prenait à la jeune sorcière.

Anya : « Ca fait déjà deux heures qu'elle prononce le rituel, vous êtes sûrs qu'elle va y arriver ? »

Alex : « On devrait peut-être arrêter ? Ca commence à devenir dangereux. »

Anya : « Regardez la couleur de ses cheveux ! Les racines commencent à noircir… Ce n'est pas bon signe. »

Alex : « Anya a raison, il faut qu'elle arrête. »

Giles : « Non, laissez lui encore quelques minutes ! »

Dawn : « Il faut qu'elle réussisse. »

Alex, inquiet : « Giles ! Ca fait des heures qu'elle s'épuise et qu'elle… »

Il fut propulsé à travers le salon et atterrit douloureusement contre le mur derrière lui. En se relevant péniblement, il put constater qu'il en avait été de même pour chacune des personnes qui entourait la sorcière quelques secondes auparavant et que le portail magique était à présent ouvert.

***

_Dans l'autre dimension…_

Spike : « Une balade ? Dans un cimetière ?! »

Buffy : « Bah quoi ? »

Spike : « Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais sortir pour prendre l'air, je pensais plutôt qu'on irait… euh… »

Buffy : « Qu'on irait… ? Je te rappelle qu'on est dans une dimension plus démoniaque qu'autre chose, alors pour "prendre l'air" en toute tranquillité, je ne vois pas bien où on irait, à part dans un cimetière. C'est le seul endroit plutôt calme de cette dimension… Ce qui est plutôt ironique, quand on y pense. »

Spike : « Ouais. »

Buffy : « Et puis, je voulais retourner là où on a atterri l'autre jour, histoire de voir si on peut trouver quoique ce soit de récupérable dans mes affaires. »

Spike, en haussant un sourcil : « Tu comptes repartir avec la table de ta salle à manger sous le bras ? »

Buffy, roulant des yeux : « Mais non ! Certains livres ont été aspirés par le vortex, et je veux m'assurer que ce ne sont pas des livres qui pourraient nous être précieux. »

Spike : « Je vois. »

Buffy, en voyant la table qui se trouvait habituellement dans son salon : « Regarde, c'est là ! »

Spike : « Ca m'en a tout l'air. »

Buffy, en prenant un livre qui était par terre : « Apparemment, personne n'y a touché. Tout est comme on l'a quitté l'autre jour. »

Elle regarda le titre du livre et celui-ci traitait de différentes races de démons.

Buffy : « Il faudrait qu'on les ramène, ces livres pourraient nous être utiles. »

Spike vint derrière elle, tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et la Tueuse se laissa aller contre lui. Il laissa reposer sa joue contre la sienne.

Spike : « Oui, on a qu'à les ramener à la grotte et quand Willow nous ouvrira enfin le portail, on les prendra avec nous. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche.

Buffy : « Ouais, j'espère que ce sera pour bientôt… »

A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer sa phrase que le portail magique à travers duquel ils avaient atterri quelques jours plus tôt, s'ouvrit à nouveau dans une grande rafale de vent.

Buffy, surprise : « On aurait peut être dû revenir ici plus tôt, peut-être qu'il n'attendait que ça pour se rouvrir ! »

Spike : « Ca m'étonnerait… »

Buffy, reprenant ses esprits : « Oui, moi aussi. Je disais ça comme ça. »

Ils se séparèrent et Spike lui attrapa la main en se dirigeant vers le vortex. Buffy le retint.

Buffy : « Attends ! Les livres ! »

Spike : « Finalement, c'est peut être pas une bonne idée. Imagine que le vortex se referme pendant que tu balances les livres. »

Buffy en attrapa quelques uns et les serra contre elle.

Buffy : « Au moins ceux là. »

Ils sautèrent en même temps dans le portail bleuté et celui-ci se referma dans une étincelle.

A SUIVRE…

Note de l'auteure : J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ^^ A titre informatif, j'ai ouvert il y a peu de temps un forum consacré au couple Buffy/Spike (ainsi qu'au couple Angel/Cordy) : « Spuffy & Cangel Undeniable Chemistry ». Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon profil, l'adresse y est. A bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Dans un ultime effort, Willow était parvenue à ouvrir le portail. Elle se releva avec l'aide d'Alex et de Kennedy et sortit du cercle magique qu'elle avait formé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Buffy et Spike atterrirent dans un grand fracas au beau milieu du salon, sortant du vortex qui se referma derrière eux. En retombant sur le sol, les livres que tenait Buffy dans ses bras s'éparpillèrent à terre. Spike se releva rapidement et la Tueuse déclara en faisant de même :

Buffy : « Je vois que l'atterrissage est toujours aussi rude ! »

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Dawn se jetait dans ses bras.

Dawn : « Buffy ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Ca va ? »

Buffy : « Oui, ça va, Dawnie. »

La Tueuse passa une main dans le dos de sa jeune sœur avant de se séparer de son étreinte.

Dawn : « On a lu des choses pas très rassurantes sur l'endroit où vous étiez… »

Buffy, approuvant : « Oui, on a atterri dans une dimension pour la moins… étrange. »

Giles : « En étant moins expressif que Dawn, je suis très content de vous revoir. »

Le "vous" n'échappa pas à Buffy, mais elle ne dit rien.

Buffy : « Moi aussi, je suis bien contente. Ce monde était loin d'être ce qu'on pouvait trouver de mieux… »

Willow : « Comment c'était là bas ? »

Buffy : « Il ne faisait jamais jour, les démons avaient le pouvoir, les humains étaient obligés de se cacher… le bonheur quoi ! Tu vois le genre. »

Dawn : « Oui, c'est ce qu'on a pu lire. Je dois avouer que j'étais très inquiète pour vous. »

Buffy, en lui faisant un sourire rassurant : « Je comprends, mais comme tu vois, nous allons très bien ! »

Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Spike puis se tourna vers les autres et leur demanda :

Buffy : « Comment ça s'est passé, avec le démon ? Il n'a pas fait trop de dégâts après qu'on ait été aspirés ? »

Giles : « Willow a prononcé une formule qui s'est avérée très efficace. »

Dawn : « Ouais, t'aurais vu ça Buffy ! Le démon est tombé raide ! »

Buffy, soulagée : « Tant mieux. J'étais un peu inquiète. »

Spike, ironique : « Seulement un peu ? »

Buffy lui jeta un regard noir et Spike leva légèrement les mains de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne dirait plus rien. La Tueuse eu un léger sourire amusé, puis poursuivit à l'adresse des autres :

Buffy : « Et sinon, du côté de la Force, vous avez eu du nouveau pendant notre absence ? »

Giles, en essuyant ses lunettes : « Eh bien, à vrai dire, non. Compte tenu du fait que nous avons réduit à néant son plan d'attaque, je suppose que cette courte période de répit est naturelle… »

Ils se mirent à ramasser les livres que Buffy avait pu emmener avant de sauter dans le vortex. Giles s'attarda sur le titre de l'un d'eux, apparemment satisfait qu'il ait été ramené, puis le posa sur la petite table basse devant le canapé, avec les autres. La Tueuse regarda à l'autre bout du salon, et put voir que la pièce brillait par l'absence de la table qui faisait habituellement face à la bibliothèque.

Buffy, en soupirant : « Pff… C'est malin ! Maintenant on n'a plus de table où faire nos recherches ! »

Giles : « Il reste toujours celle de la salle à manger. »

Alex : « Oui ! Ou bien, sinon, on peut aller en trouver une autre dans l'une des maisons alentours. Tous les habitants ont quitté la ville de toute façon. »

Dawn, souriant : « Cool ! On peut prendre ce qu'on veut ! »

Buffy : « Faut quand même pas exagérer. Uniquement ce dont on a besoin… Ne nous abaissons pas au vol ! »

Dawn, boudeuse : « Quelle rabat joie ! T'es pas marrante ! On sauve le monde… Ils nous doivent bien ça ! »

Anya : « Oui, je l'ai toujours dit. La Tueuse devrait se faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle fait… »

Buffy : « On en a déjà parlé. On ne peut pas demander aux gens de nous payer en échange de leur vie ! »

Anya : « Admets que l'idée est plutôt séduisante. »

Willow : « Quoi, le fait de laisser mourir des pauvres gens parce qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens ? »

Anya : « Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Mais à la fin de chaque mission sauvetage, tu peux leur demander de payer, et comme tu viendras de leur sauver la vie, ils ne pourront pas dire non. »

Buffy : « Ben voyons ! »

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Buffy se trouvait dans sa chambre –qui était toujours monopolisée par Faith- et discutait avec Willow et Dawn.

Dawn, fièrement : « J'ai fais des progrès au combat à l'épée ! J'ai réussi à mettre Faith à terre ! »

Buffy : « Je te félicite ! »

Willow : « Dommage que je n'ai pas vu ça… »

Dawn, fièrement : « Ouais ! Ca n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis arrivée. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire indulgent, puis poursuivit :

Buffy : « Nous qui trouvions bizarre que la Force ne se soit pas manifestée pendant un long moment, on ne se trompait pas. Je trouve que le Deletrix nous a très bien rafraîchi la mémoire… »

Dawn : « Leçon numéro un, quand une puissante force maléfique ne se manifeste pas pendant un long moment, ce n'est jamais bon signe ! »

Buffy : « Ouais. Espérons que la prochaine étape ne sera pas son armée de Turok-hans. Malgré les entraînements, nous sommes encore loin d'être prêts ! »

Willow : « Les filles se débrouillent plutôt bien lors des combats à l'entraînement. »

Buffy : « Oui, mais ça ne suffit pas… Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si elles se "débrouillent" mais si elles sont prêtes. Je ne sais si elles y arriveront lors d'un vrai combat… Surtout face à un Turok-han. Je suis la Tueuse et tu te souviens du mal que j'ai eu à tuer celui qui nous avait attaqués lors de l'arrivée des premières potentielles ? ! Malgré ma force de Tueuse j'ai eu énormément de mal et j'ai bien failli y passer. »

Willow : « Je sais Buffy… Mais le principal est qu'elles aient appris et qu'elles sachent mieux combattre qu'avant. Nous avons réussi à leur apprendre beaucoup… »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est sûr… J'espère vraiment qu'elles réussiront. Au fait, vous êtes parvenus à savoir pourquoi le Deletrix nous a été envoyé par la Force ? »

Dawn : « Il est possible que ce soit pour s'en prendre à Willow. »

Buffy, consternée : « A Willow ? »

Willow : « Apparemment, je suis gênante pour la Force ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'a prise pour cible. »

Buffy, réfléchissant : « C'est plutôt logique. Tu es la plus puissante d'entre nous. »

Willow : « Non, je ne suis plus aussi puissante ! »

Buffy : « Si ! Tu as juste un peu perdu confiance en tes pouvoirs, depuis… ce qui s'est passé. »

Willow hocha la tête, la baissa légèrement, mais ne répondit rien.

Dawn : « L'ouverture du vortex ne t'as pas fait perdre d'énergie ? »

Willow : « Si, mais ça peut aller, je tiendrais. »

Buffy : « En parlant de jeter des sorts, il faudrait qu'on repense à ce qu'on avait prévu de faire avant qu'on ne se fasse aspirer. »

Dawn et Willow échangèrent un rapide regard intrigué, se demandant à quoi la Tueuse faisait allusion. C'est en constatant que Dawn fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension que la Tueuse poursuivit :

Buffy : « Justine… ! Vous vous souvenez qu'on avait des soupçons sur elle ?! »

Willow, réalisant : « Oh, euh, oui… Mais c'est-à-dire que, ces derniers temps, on a un petit peu mis de côté cette idée. On s'est exclusivement concentrés sur le sort pour vous ramener toi et Spike. »

Buffy : « Je comprends, mais maintenant que tu as réussi à nous ramener, il va falloir qu'on y repense. Je ne parviens toujours pas à lui faire confiance. »

Willow : « Eh bien, je vais continuer les préparatifs que j'avais commencé pour lancer le sort. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à modifier dans l'incantation. D'ici demain, ça devrait être bon ! »

Buffy : « Merci, Willow. »

Dawn, soucieuse : « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend ? »

Buffy : « Je n'en sais rien ! Mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, mieux vaut être prudent… »

Dawn : « Tu as raison. Je… j'ai essayé de discuter avec elle l'autre jour, et j'ai tenté de la faire parler de son passé. Mais elle s'est très vite refermée à ce sujet, et je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus. »

Buffy fronça légèrement les sourcils et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

Dawn : « Mais cela peut être dû au fait que sa famille a été assassinée par des Bringers. N'importe qui aurait été traumatisé par un souvenir pareil, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne tient pas tant que ça à parler de son passé… »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est possible, mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui… Je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer ! Mais ça ne me plaît pas, et sur ce point là, mon instinct m'a rarement fait faux bond. »

Dawn, sceptique : « Donc si je te suis bien, il faudrait qu'on soit limite paranos quand elle est dans les parages ? »

Buffy : « Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, il faut qu'on soit sur nos gardes, même au sein de la maison. »

Willow : « Je pense moi aussi que c'est plus prudent… De toute manière, nous serons fixés d'ici demain. »

Buffy acquiesça légèrement et sa jeune sœur se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

Dawn : « Je vais vous laisser. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier et mon estomac commence à me le faire sentir. »

Buffy : « Tu t'étais mise en grève de la faim ? »

Dawn : « Disons qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, je n'avais plus vraiment le cœur à manger. »

Buffy, la taquinant un peu plus : « J'aurais aimé voir ça, c'est plutôt rare… »

Dawn, faussement indignée : « Hey ! Tu peux parler, toi ! Goinfre… ! »

Buffy : « Oui, mais moi au moins, je me dépense pendant les combats. »

Dawn préféra ne rien répondre et quitta la chambre en faisant mine de bouder. Willow avait observé l'échange entre les deux sœurs avec beaucoup d'amusement. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle demanda l'air de rien :

Willow : « Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé là bas ?… Avec Spike ? »

Buffy : « Eh bien, comme je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Tout est loin d'être rose dans leur monde… Les conditions de vie sont assez chaotiques et je dois admettre qu'ils sont plus à plaindre que nous. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider… »

Willow, désolée : « Oh, je comprends… Mais on ne peut malheureusement pas faire grand-chose pour eux. Nous avons déjà bien du mal à nous en sortir avec notre dimension, alors intervenir pour sauver la leur, je crains que ce ne soit pas encore dans nos cordes. »

Buffy : « Ca c'est certain. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de partir sans me retourner sur des personnes qui ont besoin d'aide. »

Willow : « Mais dans la mesure où tu n'aurais presque rien pour faire pour les aider, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état d'esprit, Buffy. »

Buffy, en baissant la tête : « Je sais… »

Willow : « Et sinon… Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question. »

Buffy la fixa d'un regard interrogateur et la jeune sorcière poursuivit avec une légère hésitation :

Willow : « Je voulais savoir comment ça s'est passé là bas, mais entre vous. »

Buffy, suspicieuse : « Comment ça ? »

Willow : « Je… Il m'a semblé que vous étiez un peu plus proches toi et Spike. »

Buffy ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda par la suite étonnée :

Buffy : « C'est écrit sur mon front ou quoi ? ! »

Willow, s'empressant de lui répondre : « Non, non ! Rassure-toi ! Je ne pense pas que les autres s'en soient rendu compte. Mais je te connais bien Buffy et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir l'autre fois, il me semblait que vous étiez plus proches que d'habitude, plus… complices. »

Buffy sembla pensive un moment puis dit : « Oh, tu parles de ce que tu as vu dans la cave ? »

Willow hocha la tête puis déclara :

Willow : « Je n'ai pas été si étonnée que ça finalement… »

Buffy : « Ah ? »

Willow : « Eh bien, le fait est que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, et que ça a l'air de bien coller entre vous, alors je me posais des questions depuis un certain temps… »

Buffy : « Oh, je vois… »

Willow : « Et puis, il y a des regards que vous échangez qui ne trompent pas. »

Buffy sembla un peu surprise, eut un léger sourire, puis poursuivit consternée :

Buffy : « Je dois avouer que ta réaction m'étonne un peu, je pensais que tu le prendrais moins bien que ça. »

Willow, étonnée : « Pourquoi ça ?! »

Buffy : « Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il faut bien admettre que mes relations avec Spike sont loin de faire l'unanimité… »

Willow : « Que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? Buffy, tu es une adulte et tu sais très bien ce que tu fais. Et puis, tout le monde sait que Spike n'est plus le même qu'avant. Il a beau avoir toujours le même caractère de vampire un peu grognon, il a changé, et ça tout le monde l'a bien vu. Même Dawn s'est décidée à quitter le clan anti-Spike qu'avait fondé Alex ! », ajouta t-elle amusée.

Buffy, faussement surprise : « Il y avait un clan anti-Spike ? ! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire amusé, puis Buffy poursuivit plus sincèrement :

Buffy : « Merci. »

Willow : « Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je tenais juste à ce que tu saches que nous n'allons pas te juger pour tes choix. »

Buffy, ironique : « Va dire ça à Alex ! »

Willow : « Alex a tendance à ne pas se montrer très objectif, parfois… Et puis, de toute façon, ta vie privée et les personnes que tu fréquentes ne le regarde pas vraiment. Regarde-moi, j'ai décidé de m'assumer lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais gay, et vous avez bien fini par l'accepter ! Si je m'étais tant souciée de ce que vous penseriez, je n'en serais pas là. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et elles continuèrent encore quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, avant que la jeune sorcière ne se décide à descendre rejoindre Kennedy.

***

Un peu plus tard, dans la nuit, Buffy sortait de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche d'une demi-heure dont elle avait allègrement profité. Depuis leur retour dans leur dimension, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Spike, et elle profita du calme qui régnait à présent dans la maison pour descendre le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière marche de l'escalier de la cave, elle put s'apercevoir que Spike était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, il releva la tête vers elle avec un léger sourire et Buffy lui demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

Buffy : « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Spike : « Je l'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque… »

Il lui montra la couverture, tout en se levant, et elle put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un recueil de poèmes.

Buffy : « Oh, je me souviens de celui-ci… Ma mère me l'avait offert quand j'étais plus jeune. »

Spike, tout en le refermant : « Elle avait bon goût. »

Buffy eut un léger sourire : « Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais réellement pris le temps de le lire… »

Il reposa l'ouvrage sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle.

Buffy, attendrie : « C'est vrai qu'à une époque, tu étais poète… »

Spike, en haussant les épaules : « Oui, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce que j'écrivais valait la peine d'être lu ou écouté. »

Buffy, intriguée : « Je pense que tu te trompes. »

Spike, avec nonchalance : « Mes poèmes n'étaient appréciés que par une personne : ma mère… enfin, je crois. Mais pour le reste de mes contemporains, je n'étais pas digne d'intérêt. »

Buffy, doucement : « C'est toujours les plus incompris qui finissent par avoir le plus de succès. »

Spike lui fit un sourire à la fois reconnaissant et embarrassé, puis il poursuivit en lui demandant :

Spike : « Alors, soulagée d'être enfin revenue ? »

Buffy : « Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire, oui. »

Spike : « Mais… ? »

Buffy, en haussant les épaules : « Bah, tu sais, je… j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir faire plus pour eux. »

Spike : « Je comprends, amour. Mais vu leur situation, on n'aurait rien pu faire. »

Buffy, en poussant un léger soupir : « C'est ce qui est frustrant. »

Spike : « En tout les cas, on pourrait presque se considérer chanceux de vivre là où nous sommes, si on compare notre situation à la leur. »

Buffy, taquine : « Je penserais que ça te manquerait ! Un monde où il ne fait jamais jour, c'est censé être l'Eldorado des vampires… »

Spike, amusé : « Pour les vampires qui sont maléfiques, ça le serait sûrement…. Mais je ne le suis plus, amour. »

Buffy se rapprocha de lui et pris naturellement ses mains dans les siennes, tout en lui répondant :

Buffy : « Ca je le sais bien. »

Spike : « Cela dit, si une chose devait me manquer dans ce monde, c'est de ne plus pouvoir être seul avec toi. »

Buffy eut un léger sourire et poursuivit amusée : « Pour un peu, on croirait que tu n'apprécies pas la compagnie des charmantes jeunes filles qui se trouvent à l'étage… »

Spike, en haussant les épaules : « Elles sont gentilles, mais au bout de quelques mois, leur compagnie devient… un peu trop imposante à mon goût. »

Buffy : « Tu m'étonnes, c'est une vraie invasion. Mais au moins, il nous reste toujours la cave. A part les moments où elles s'entraînent, c'est un coin assez tranquille de la maison… »

Spike : « Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce propos… »

Il passa une main autour de sa taille et l'amena contre lui.

Spike : « Ils sont tous couchés là haut ? »

Il passa une main le long de sa joue et elle lui répondit tout en fixant son regard :

Buffy : « Oui, depuis un bon moment, il est près de deux heures du matin… »

Spike : « Oh, je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard chargé d'intensité et Buffy eut un petit sourire. Spike se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser doucement, avant d'aller vers le lobe de son oreille et de lui demander sur un ton lascif :

Spike : « Et tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire… ? »

Buffy posa ses mains contre son torse et répondit taquine :

Buffy : « Eh bien, puisque tu en parles, oui, j'avais quelques propositions à te formuler. »

Spike releva la tête pour la regarder à nouveau, et il vit dans ses yeux une lueur nouvelle, empreinte de désir. Il lui demanda tout en entourant sa taille de ses bras pour qu'elle se retrouve collée contre lui :

Spike : « Et quelles sont-elles ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il déposa une traînée de légers baisers le long de son cou et elle ferma les yeux, subjuguée. Avec une lenteur insoutenable, il continua son parcours vers le visage de sa Tueuse et vint enfin trouver ses lèvres pour un baiser voluptueux. Buffy passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'avoir un peu plus contre elle, ne pensant à plus rien d'autre qu'à être dans ses bras. Elle était plongée dans un brouillard de sensualité depuis quelques minutes quand Spike l'en extirpa, en cessant de l'embrasser le temps de quelques secondes. Il posa son front contre le sien et lui demanda à nouveau sur un ton séducteur :

Spike : « Alors ? »

La Tueuse lui répondit tout en le faisant vivement reculer en direction du lit :

Buffy : « Pour tout te dire, je ne suis plus très sûre de pouvoir formuler quoique ce soit de cohérent… »

Spike, le regard assombri par le désir, lui répondit avec un léger sourire taquin :

Spike : « On va passer directement à la pratique, alors… »

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et la souleva légèrement du sol, tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

***

Le lendemain après-midi, le Scooby s'était réuni dans une des chambres à l'étage et Willow venait d'entamer le rituel qui lui permettrait de distinguer les vraies potentielles des fausses. La présence de Kennedy avait été requise pour vérifier si le sort fonctionnait ; si c'était le cas, la jeune potentielle serait alors éclairée d'une lumière dorée que seule Willow verrait. Une grande lumière verte entoura peu à peu la jeune sorcière pendant qu'elle prononçait l'incantation. Restée les yeux fermés pendant toute la durée du rituel, ils purent constater, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, que ceux-ci avaient viré au rouge avant de reprendre leur couleur initiale. Elle se leva et posa les yeux sur Kennedy. Une lumière dorée scintillait au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme.

Dawn : « Alors ? Est-ce que le sort fonctionne ? »

Willow : « Oui, parfaitement ! Kennedy est éclairée par une lumière dorée. Et… »

Elle se tourna vers les autres personnes de la pièce, et constata avec étonnement que c'était également le cas de la Tueuse.

Willow : « Oh, Buffy aussi ! J'ai dû me tromper quelque part. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave… il faut que je me dépêche de descendre voir les autres potentielles. Je n'ai que dix minutes, tout au plus, avant que les effets du sort ne s'estompent ! »

La rouquine –comme se plaisait Spike à l'appeler- descendit à l'étage inférieur, et jeta un regard à chaque potentielle qu'elle croisait. Jusqu'à présent, toutes étaient éclairées d'une lumière dorée. Amanda avait lancé un regard étrange à la jeune sorcière en voyant que celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur son ventre mais elle préféra finalement ne pas y prêter attention. La jeune sorcière croisa Faith et Wood dans le salon. Ces derniers étaient en train de discuter et la Tueuse brune se dirigea vers Willow.

Faith : « Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… »

Willow : « Oui, ce… ce n'est rien. Je cherche Justine… »

Wood, à voix basse : « Oh, vous avez lancé le sort pour… ? »

Willow hocha la tête positivement et Faith poursuivit :

Faith : « Elle doit se trouver encore dans la cuisine. J'y étais tout à l'heure… »

Willow la remercia furtivement et partit en direction de la cuisine pour y retrouver Justine, qui était la raison même pour laquelle ce sort était lancé. Quand elle fit son entrée dans la pièce, elle constata que la jeune fille s'y trouvait effectivement, en compagnie de Vi et Rona avec lesquelles elle discutait.

Vi : « Oh, Willow, on se demandait justement qu'… »

Willow ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de la jeune potentielle et resta un moment figée face à Justine. Leurs doutes sur la jeune fille étaient fondés. Contrairement à ses deux acolytes, elle n'était pas éclairée d'une lumière dorée. Voyant l'expression perplexe sur le visage de Willow qui avait le regard fixé sur "l'intruse", cette dernière lui demanda sur un ton désinvolte, en constatant qu'elle la fixait :

Justine : « Quoi ? ! »

La sorcière essaya de garder son calme et reprit d'une voix neutre en ne laissant paraître aucune émotion qui aurait pu la trahir :

Willow : « Rien du tout ! Je cherchais Alex, mais je vois qu'il n'est pas là. »

Rona prit la parole pour lui répondre : « Non, il n'est pas là. Je l'ai vu monter à l'étage tout à l'heure. »

Willow : « Ah ! Merci, Rona. »

Willow quitta précipitamment la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, elle entra précipitamment dans la chambre où se trouvait le Scooby et en voyant son air inquiet, la Tueuse ne douta pas longtemps de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

Buffy : « Alors ? »

Willow : « Elle n'est pas éclairée par la lumière ! Justine n'est pas qui elle prétend être. Tu avais raison, Buffy. »

Giles : « Tu en es bien sûre ? »

Willow : « Oui, certaine ! »

Buffy, froidement : « Il semblerait que nous ayons des comptes à régler avec elle alors ! »

Ils quittèrent tous la chambre et descendirent à l'étage inférieur. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Buffy se dirigea vers Justine, qui était en train de plaisanter avec Vi, et lui demanda sur un ton agressif :

Buffy : « Qui es-tu ? »

Faith, qui était en train de vider un paquet de chips, assise sur la table de la cuisine, en descendit et observa la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Rona et Vi s'éloignèrent de la jeune soit disant "potentielle" et de la Tueuse. Justine, quant à elle, n'avait pas bronché, et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Buffy : « Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à la question ! Qui es- tu ? »

Justine, d'abord restée stoïque, jeta un œil aux personnes qui se trouvaient derrière la Tueuse, et attarda son regard plus longuement sur Willow, qui posait sur elle un regard menaçant, puis sembla réaliser et déclara en soupirant :

Jenny : « Oh, je vois, c'est vrai que vous aviez prévu de jeter ce sort ! »

Sur ces mots, elle envoya un coup de poing à la Tueuse qui passa à travers la porte de la cuisine pour atterrir dans la salle à manger. En voyant cela, Faith jeta négligemment son paquet de chips au sol, et se jeta sur la jeune fille, sans grand succès puisqu'elle fut envoyée contre un mur en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Dawn, paniquée : « Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait autant de force ? Elle n'était pas comme ça avant ! »

Ce fut Justine elle-même qui lui répondit :

Justine : « Mais je retenais mes coups ! Si je voulais être crédible, il fallait bien ! »

En disant cela, elle avait envoyé un coup à Spike qui venait de riposter, mais elle lui en donna un autre encore plus puissant, qui le fit tomber à terre. Willow prononça une incantation et une soudaine force invisible poussa violemment Justine au travers de la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine, qui se brisa en morceaux sous le choc. Spike quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour ne pas être atteint par la lumière du jour. Buffy s'était saisie de la Faux et rejoignit la jeune fille à l'extérieur, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses avant d'en finir avec elle. La Tueuse lui donna un coup de pied suivit d'un coup de poing qui la firent tomber à terre.

Buffy : « Pourquoi es- tu ici ? »

Justine, amusée, en se relevant : « Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? ! »

Justine envoya à nouveau un puissant coup de poing à Buffy, qui la fit tomber terre avec une facilité étonnante. Dans sa chute, la Tueuse avait vu s'échapper de ses mains la Faux, qui était retombée un peu plus loin. La jeune fille commença à s'éloigner du Scooby qui se tenait devant la porte, dans un état de tétanie.

Justine : « J'ai été enchantée de passer ces quelques semaines en votre compagnie. Ne vous en faites pas ! On se reverra très bientôt ! Vu comme vous êtes préparés, le combat sera un véritable jeu d'enfants pour nous. Lorsque les Turok-hans arriveront, vous vous ferez écraser en quelques minutes, croyez-moi… »

C'est avec un sourire en coin, heureuse de l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles, qu'elle quitta le jardin sous le regard effrayé de tout le petit monde. Buffy se releva difficilement, encore sous le choc de la violence du coup que lui avait donné la jeune fille… Ce fut Rona, qui venait de les rejoindre dehors en constatant que Justine était partie, qui prit la parole, inquiète :

Rona : « Mais c'était qui ? ! »

Buffy : « Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pu obtenir aucune réponse, en tout cas, je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas de notre côté ! La trace du coup qui orne ma joue en est la preuve. »

Faith avança elle aussi vers eux, tout en se tenant le côté gauche de la joue avec la paume de sa main, à l'endroit où Justine lui avait donné un coup assommant.

Faith : « Voyez-vous ça, une Caleb junior ! »

Rona : « Et elle vit avec nous depuis des semaines ! »

Kennedy : « Mais pourquoi était-elle là ? »

Willow : « On n'en sait rien… »

Giles : « L'hypothèse la plus probable est l'espionnage. La Force voulait sûrement tout savoir de nous, et infiltrer un espion au sein de notre troupe était la meilleure solution. »

Des grondements du tonnerre se firent entendre, accompagnés d'un éclair qui parcourut le ciel. Des nuages noirs s'étaient formés au dessus de leur tête, et ils quittèrent en conséquence le jardin, pour retourner à l'intérieur. En la voyant arriver, Spike se dirigea vers Buffy et lui demanda inquiet :

Spike : « Ca va ? »

Buffy : « Oui. Ca peut aller. Les coups qui me donnent l'impression de voir des chandelles flotter au dessus de ma tête, j'en ai l'habitude. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton ironique mais l'inquiétude ne quitta pas le visage de Spike. Voyant que personne ne les regardait, il lui déposa un rapide et discret baiser sur le front, avant de s'éloigner d'elle et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques potentielles, qui se trouvaient avec les autres à la cave et dans le salon, les rejoignirent. Après qu'on leur ait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, Amanda demanda :

Amanda : « Mais comment as-tu su qu'elle n'était pas des nôtres ? »

Buffy : « Willow a jeté un sort, qui lui a permis de le voir. »

Amanda se tourna vers Willow en lui disant : « Je suis soulagée de l'apprendre. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu faisais une méchante fixation sur moi… Ca aurait été embarrassant. »

Willow, les joues légèrement rouges : « Non, non, c'était pour le sort. En revanche, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi étais-tu illuminée par une lumière dorée, Buffy ? »

Buffy : « Tu l'as dit toi- même, tu as dû faire une petite erreur dans ton incantation… »

Willow, consternée : « Oui mais, quand j'ai croisé Faith, elle ne l'était pas. »

Buffy : « C'est peut être lié à ma résurrection… Ca dû créer un disfonctionnement ou un truc comme ça… »

Willow : « Oui, peut-être. »

Dawn : « Le principal est que nous ayons démasquée Justine. »

Giles : « Mais ça ne nous débarrasse pas d'elle pour autant ! Elle est maintenant la nouvelle tête à abattre… sûrement un nouveau pion de la Force. »

Buffy : « Je savais qu'elle n'était pas nette… Mais j'aurais préféré me tromper. »

Dehors, on pouvait entendre la pluie qui venait de commençait à tomber en grandes trombes. La porte de la cuisine étant fracassée, de grosses gouttes de pluies commencèrent à entrer dans la pièce. Alex n'aurait pas le temps de la réparer que déjà la cuisine serait inondée. Willow décida donc de lancer un sort qui fit revenir la porte intacte.

Anya : « C'est beaucoup plus rapide que de bricoler pendant des heures comme le fait Alex ! »

Alex : « Hey ! Je suis là je te rappelle… »

Anya : « Oh, pauvre chéri ! Ta fierté en a pris un coup ? »

Alex préféra ne rien répondre, mais manifesta son mécontentement par un soupir.

Buffy : « Justine devait être l'équivalent de Caleb, version féminin et pas misogyne… enfin je crois. »

Giles : « A en juger par la force qu'elle avait, tout porte à croire que oui. »

Dawn : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si elle revient ? »

Buffy : « Si j'ai réussi à tuer Caleb, je pense pouvoir faire de même avec elle. Mais ça ne sera pas une mince affaire… »

A SUIVRE...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que Justine avait été démasquée, et ils n'avaient plus eu aucun signe d'elle depuis, ni même de la Force. Comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, le Scooby redoublait de vigilance, car ces périodes de calme étaient toujours le signe précurseur d'un nouveau malheur qui allait les frapper. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, il s'était retrouvé avec un démon au beau milieu de leur salon et Buffy et Spike dans un autre monde. Ils avaient donc décidé de prendre les mesures de précaution qui s'imposaient, en veillant à toujours avoir une arme à portée de main, dans chaque pièce de la maison. Willow, quant à elle, bénéficiait d'une attention plus particulière, car si la Force l'avait prise pour cible lors de sa précédente attaque, elle pouvait très bien réitérer ce projet.

L'entraînement des potentielles se poursuivait, mais ils avaient été contraints de se replier à la cave car la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber une dizaine de jours plus tôt n'avait pas cessé depuis. Les patrouilles devenaient impossibles, et même les entraînements à l'extérieur durant la journée ne pouvaient plus se faire. Loin de ravir tout le monde, les potentielles y compris, cette situation devenait de moins en moins vivable. Vivre à plus de trente dans une seule et unique maison était déjà difficile pour chacun, mais être contraint d'y rester enfermer pouvait rapidement devenir insupportable. Tout ceci mêlé à la fatigue, la peur et l'angoisse, les débordements ne se faisaient plus très rares au sein de la maison.

***

Il était sept heures du soir, et Buffy se trouvait dans le salon, en compagnie de Spike, Dawn, Alex et Anya, ces derniers étant en train de plaisanter sur une émission complètement absurde qui passait à la télé. Buffy regardait la télé du coin de l'œil, laissait échapper des sourires de temps à autre, mais le cœur n'y était pas. La situation dans la maison devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer, et l'atmosphère se faisait pesante. Malgré la pluie, il n'était maintenant plus très rare que Buffy et Spike s'autorisent des sorties, de même que certains autres habitants de la maison. Ils s'abritaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais au moins, ils étaient à l'extérieur, et rien ne valait le prix de ce silence et des bouffées d'air frais.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient affalés dans le canapé, Buffy s'appuyait contre l'épaule de Spike, légèrement somnolente, et lui donnait discrètement la main sous un coussin. Willow débarqua dans le salon, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Elle se laissa peu à peu aspirer par le programme que regardaient les autres, jusqu'à que quelques minutes plus tard, Giles fasse à son tour son entrée dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la Tueuse tout en déclarant :

Giles : « Euh, Buffy, nous en avons parlé il y a quelques jours, mais concernant la nourriture… »

Buffy, sortie de son état de somnolence : « Oh oui, c'est vrai… »

Giles : « Je reviens de la cuisine, et il ne reste plus grand-chose à manger. Avec ce temps là, ça fait une quinzaine de jours que nous n'avons pas osé sortir, mais maintenant, nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix. »

Dawn : « Dévaliser gratuitement les magasins ? Je suis d'accord pour y aller, si vous voulez…. »

Giles : « Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent qu'une jeune fille comme toi s'y rende. En cas d'attaque, tu serais dans l'incapacité de te défendre. »

Dawn poussa un soupir pour montrer son mécontentement, la mine boudeuse.

Buffy : « Oui, il a raison et puis, de toute façon, j'ai besoin de sortir. Je vais y aller. »

Elle se tourna vers Spike et lui demanda doucement :

Buffy : « T'es partant ? »

Spike, en se relevant un peu du canapé : « S'il est question de bouger, je suis loin d'être contre. »

Willow : « Oui, il vaut mieux que tu n'y ailles pas seule. »

Giles : « Faites bien attention. Il fait déjà nuit. Vous pourriez tomber sur des vampires ou même sur Justine ! »

Buffy : « Ne vous en faites pas. »

Ils se préparèrent pour y aller, en emportant chacun une lampe de poche et un énorme sac pour transporter la nourriture. Munis de pieux qui leur seraient indispensables en cas d'une mauvaise rencontre, ils quittèrent la maison, et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Giles. Buffy préféra laisser le volant à Spike, sachant pertinemment que la conduite n'était pas son fort, surtout en temps de pluie.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, et sortirent de la voiture munies des deux sacs qu'ils avaient emmenés. Une fois à l'intérieur du magasin, ils allumèrent leurs lampes de poches et partirent en direction des rayons alimentaires.

Buffy : « Tu vas chercher tout ce qui est viandes et fruits. Moi je m'occupe des affaires de toilettes, des légumes et des gâteaux… »

Spike, taquin : « Tu vas chercher de quoi te goinfrer ? »

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Spike : « Aouch ! »

Buffy, sans même se retourner : « Tu l'as cherché ! »

Ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers différents rayons.

***

Buffy était en train de remplir son sac de différentes boîtes de conserves. Elle s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur l'une d'elles, songeuse.

Buffy : « Alors ça… »

A la lueur de sa lampe de poche, elle éclaira la liste des aliments qu'elle devait prendre, puis poursuivit :

Buffy : « … on prend ! »

Une à une, elle prit toutes les boîtes de conserves qui étaient disposées sur l'étagère et les déversa dans le sac. Quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où il provenait et fit passer sa lampe le long du rayon, mais ne vit personne. Après avoir scrupuleusement vérifié qu'elle était bien seule, elle finit par ne pas y prêter attention, pensant qu'il devait s'agir de Spike. Celui-ci faisait sa part de la liste de l'autre côté du supermarché et avait sûrement dû faire tomber quelque chose. Elle fut soudainement prise d'un vertige et dût fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'appuya légèrement contre les étagères du rayon et passa une main contre son visage, comme pour se ressaisir, espérant que ça lui passerait rapidement. Lorsqu'elle sentit que ça allait un peu mieux, elle reprit ce qu'elle faisait mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et à sa grande surprise, un violent coup de poing vint s'abattre sur son visage. Elle retomba dans un grand fracas sur les étagères du rayon en face duquel elle se trouvait. Spike, qui remplissait son sac dans un rayon un peu plus loin, lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de coups. Il courut en direction dudit bruit et trouva un vampire en train de s'en prendre à Buffy. Cette dernière s'était relevée et tentait tant bien que mal d'en finir avec lui. Spike courut vers le vampire en lui envoyant un coup qui le fit tomber à terre. La Tueuse se saisit du pieu qu'elle avait accroché à sa ceinture, le planta dans le cœur du vampire en un rien de temps et celui-ci disparut en poussières. Le vampire décoloré ne se préoccupa même pas de voir si le vampire s'était désintégré que déjà, il portait son attention sur Buffy.

Spike, soucieux : « Ca va, mon cœur ? »

Buffy : « Oui, ça peut aller. Ce vampire m'a prise par surprise, c'est tout. »

Spike : « Comment se fait-il que tu aies eu tant de mal à le tuer ? D'habitude tu les élimines en quelques secondes… »

Buffy : « Je… ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu la tête qui tournait pendant quelques secondes et il m'a attaqué à ce moment là, c'est tout. »

Spike : « Oh… »

Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre vampire ne traînait dans les parages, et il ajouta en reportant son attention sur elle :

Spike : « Mais ça va mieux ? »

Buffy : « Oui, oui, t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Spike, tout en regardant le tas de poussières qui se trouvait à terre : « Ce vampire était sûrement venu chercher du sang… Et en parlant de ça, il faut que j'en prenne moi aussi. J'espère qu'il en reste. »

Buffy : « Ouais, il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouves en manque. »

Elle tendit les mains vers Spike et celui-ci les saisit pour l'aider à se relever.

Buffy : « Bon, j'espère qu'on ne va pas faire d'autres mauvaises rencontres de ce style… »

Spike : « Il vaut mieux se méfier. »

Buffy : « Je suis quand même étonnée de voir qu'il reste encore des vampires à Sunnydale. Avec les évènements de ces dernières semaines, j'aurais cru qu'aucun ne voudrait rester ici. »

Spike : « On n'est pas reconnus pour notre… "émotivité", mais il peut arriver que l'on soit particulièrement attaché à une ville. »

Buffy : « Même lorsque leurs habitants ont déserté ? »

Spike haussa les épaules.

Buffy : « Bon, on continue notre marché… Tu peux y retourner. »

Spike, hésitant : « Euh… »

Buffy : « Quoi ? »

Spike : « Je préfère ne pas te laisser seule. »

Buffy, indignée : « Tu remets mes capacités de Tueuse en cause, là ? Je suis capable de me défendre sans l'aide de personne ! »

Spike : « Oui, comme tu l'as prouvé à l'instant ! »

En réponse à cette remarque, la Tueuse prit un air offusqué, mais Spike ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'émettre une quelconque protestation, puisqu'il continua :

Spike : « Et si tu es de nouveau prise de vertiges et qu'un vampire se trouve à nouveau dans les parages… ? »

L'air offensé quitta le visage de Buffy et elle déclara à la place, amusée :

Buffy : « Je crois surtout que tu t'imagines trop de choses ! »

Spike : « Bien, si tu le dis. Je retourne là bas. Mais si tu te fais attaquer à nouveau, faudra pas… »

Buffy ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, et lui saisit la nuque pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se trouvèrent dans un baiser plein de fougue. Elle lui déclara par la suite :

Buffy : « Je crois que tu peux y aller, maintenant… »

Spike lui fit un sourire amusé en secouant la tête et retourna à son occupation initiale.

***

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à la maison Summers, Spike avait allumé la radio qui se trouvait dans la voiture, mais peinait à trouver une station qui ne grésillait pas.

Spike : « On ne capte vraiment rien… ! »

Buffy, avec un petit rire amusé : « C'est une vieille voiture… »

Spike : « Je croyais que Giles en avait acheté une neuve ! »

Buffy : « Oui, mais lorsqu'il est reparti en Angleterre l'an dernier, il l'avait laissé ici et les démons du Chaos ont fait leur œuvre. »

Spike : « Je vois, il a été récupéré cette vieille poubelle au fond de son garage, si je comprends bien. »

Buffy hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Voyant que Spike semblait s'acharner sur la vieille autoradio, la Tueuse finit par déclarer :

Buffy : « Attends, laisse-moi essayer. »

Elle tourna le bouton quelques minutes pour tenter de capter une station, et finit par réussir à en trouver une. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne d'information et ils l'écoutèrent passivement tout en continuant la route.

Spike, en soupirant : « Et bien sûr, pas de musique… »

Buffy, avec un sourire désolé : « Oui, je crois qu'on peut faire une croix dessus. »

Un violent coup de tonnerre, suivi d'un éclair, retentit au dessus de leur tête et la pluie redoubla d'intensité.

Buffy, en soupirant : « Ca ne s'arrange pas… »

Spike : « Moui, c'est ce qu'on dirait. C'est assez étonnant pour la Californie. »

En jetant un œil le long de la route, la Tueuse constata que le niveau de l'eau atteignait peu à peu celui du trottoir.

Buffy : « Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se retrouve avec des inondations… »

Spike, ironique : « On est en pleine apocalypse, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! »

Buffy répondit à sa remarque par un léger sourire amusé. La route se poursuivit dans le silence, avec la radio pour seul bruit de fond. Au bout de quelques minutes, Spike remarqua que Buffy se massait les tempes.

Spike : « Ca ne va pas, amour ? »

Buffy, tournant la tête vers lui : « Si, si… ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. »

Spike : « Oh. Tu couvres peut-être quelque chose. »

Buffy : « Mouais. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'en vivant 24 heures sur 24 et sept jours sur sept entourés d'une trentaine de personnes, on finisse tous pas choper je ne sais quelle maladie. Ca, en plus de notre obligation à rester enfermés… Ou alors, solution plus crédible, ma migraine provient de la présence de la vingtaine de potentielles qui a envahi ma maison et qui visiblement, ne connaît pas vraiment la signification du mot "silence". »

Spike, amusé : « Ca ne m'étonnerait pas… Il faut admettre qu'elles font très fort les petites, dans ce domaine. »

Buffy : « Je te le fais pas dire. »

Spike : « Si tu veux, on pourrait… »

Buffy se redressa brusquement de son siège et lui coupa la parole en déclarant :

Buffy : « Attends ! »

Elle tendit l'oreille et augmenta le volume de la radio.

Buffy : « Ils parlent de Sunnydale… »

_Radio : « De jour en jour, de nombreux témoignages d'anciens habitants de Sunnydale affluent concernant les circonstances qui les ont poussées à quitter la ville. Certains parlent d'une ville maudite, où une présence maléfique semblait émerger des profondeurs de l'enfer –solution peu crédible je vous l'accorde- et d'autres d'un lieu où le sentiment d'insécurité se faisait grandissant au fil des jours. Aujourd'hui désertée, la ville a été mise en quarantaine par les dirigeants de l'Etat pour une durée indéterminée. Actualité sport maintenant, les… »_

Buffy baissa à nouveau le son de la radio et déclara en poussant un soupir :

Buffy : « On est vraiment seuls à présent. Mis en quarantaine… J'ai du mal à y croire. »

Spike : « Oui… Mais on y arrivera. »

Buffy, en baissant la tête : « Tu crois vraiment ? J'ai l'impression de faire du surplace. »

Spike : « C'est un combat difficile que l'on mène. »

Buffy : « Je sais, mais je t'avouerais que je n'attends qu'une chose : que ça se termine. Qu'on puisse enfin reprendre une vie normale. »

Spike : « Et qu'entends-tu par "normale", mon cœur ? »

Buffy eut un petit sourire amusé et finit par déclarer :

Buffy : « En fait, je ne sais même pas ce que veut dire "vivre normalement"… »

Spike, doucement : « Je suis persuadé que tu le découvriras bientôt, amour. »

Buffy : « J'espère que tu as raison. »

La maison Summers commença à se dessiner devant eux, malgré la pluie qui réduisait considérablement leur visibilité.

Spike : « On est arrivés. »

***

Ils venaient de déposer le dernier sac sur la table de la cuisine, et un petit attroupement s'était formé autour de la nourriture. La Tueuse déclara tout en enlevant son manteau trempé par la pluie :

Buffy : « Voilà. C'est toute la liste. Avec tout ça, on peut tenir deux semaines. »

Dawn, ne cachant pas sa joie : « Génial, du chocolat ! »

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était saisie d'un paquet qu'elle ouvrit avec rapidité et commença à déguster les gâteaux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Buffy : « Tu devrais peut-être vérifier les dates de péremption, d'abord… »

La jeune fille cessa subitement de mâcher ce qu'elle venait d'engloutir et, avec un air légèrement inquiet, tourna le paquet dans tous les sens afin de trouver la date de péremption.

Giles, en regardant la masse de nourriture : « Bien, maintenant, il faut tout ranger. »

Buffy : « Ah, mais, je n'ai jamais dit que je serais volontaire pour ça ! »

Giles leva un sourcil surpris et Buffy continua de plus belle :

Buffy : « Quoi ? Je suis fatiguée… », dit-elle avec un air suffisant.

Elle partit en direction du salon et une fois rendue, elle s'affala sur le canapé. Allumant la télé en guise de distraction, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Dans la cuisine, Spike avait suivi des yeux sa Tueuse, un peu intrigué, puis Giles lui demanda :

Giles : « Vous vous en êtes bien sortis au supermarché ? Parce que vous avez mis du temps… »

Spike : « On s'est fait attaquer par un vampire qui était venu chercher du sang, mais on l'a tué assez rapidement. »

Giles : « Oh… Tant mieux. Bon, rangeons tout ça. »

Avec la participation de Willow, Dawn et quelques potentielles, ils rangèrent tous les aliments dans le frigo et les placards.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, le salon avait commencé peu à peu à se remplir de sacs de couchage. Les potentielles qui allaient pour dormir affluaient dans la pièce, et Spike pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de réveiller sa Tueuse, qui était toujours profondément endormie sur le canapé. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et commença à la réveiller doucement, en caressant sa joue d'une main douce et en l'appelant par son prénom. Willow arriva à ce moment là, mais resta légèrement en retrait, et fut attendrie de voir combien Spike pouvait être doux avec elle. Un peu surpris par son arrivée, Spike sembla légèrement confus et tenta de trouver, avec embarras, quelque chose à dire mais ce fut Willow qui parla la première, à son grand soulagement.

Willow : « Alors, elle ne se réveille pas ? »

Spike : « Disons qu'elle a du mal… »

Buffy ouvrit les yeux doucement, mais eut du mal à émerger.

Spike : « Ah, ça y est, tu te réveilles ! »

Buffy, la voix éraillée : « Ouais. Je m'étais assoupie. »

Spike, ironiquement : « Assoupie ? T'as dormi près de quatre heures, mais bon si tu veux appeler ça "s'assoupir"… »

Buffy ouvrit de grands yeux : « Tant que ça ? ! »

Spike hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

Buffy, embarrassée : « Je ne pensais pas avoir accumulé autant de fatigue. »

Agenouillé près du canapé, sa main posée sur la hanche de la Tueuse, Spike finit par se relever et enfouit ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Ne sachant plus que dire face à Willow, il finit par déclarer :

Spike : « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi aussi. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Il quitta le salon en faisant un vague signe pour accompagner ses dernière paroles, et partit en direction de la cave.

Willow, consternée : « Tu ne dors pas avec lui d'habitude ? »

Buffy, en s'asseyant sur le canapé : « Si. Mais là, je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser sur des doutes. »

Willow, en souriant : « Je vois ça. Bon moi je vais te laisser. Je monte me coucher. »

Buffy : « Bonne nuit, Willow. »

Après que Willow soit montée, Buffy se laissa le temps de rassembler ses forces puis se leva du canapé et descendit rejoindre Spike à la cave. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint la dernière marche, elle put constater que celui-ci s'entraînait contre le pushing-ball.

Buffy, taquine : « Je croyais que tu partais dormir ? »

Spike arrêta le balancement du pushing-ball en le saisissant de ses deux mains et répondit amusé :

Spike : « Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as plus tellement sommeil ? »

Buffy : « Bah, disons que ces quatre longues heures de sommeil m'ont requinquée. »

Spike, en s'approchant : « Et… ? »

Buffy vint se coller à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, pendant de longues secondes. Lorsqu'elle cessa leur baiser, elle plongea son regard intense dans le sien et lui répondit :

Buffy : « Et que dirais-tu d'un bon combat ?! »

Elle s'échappa de son étreinte et se dirigea vers le coffre qui contenait les armes, avec un petit éclat de rire.

Spike : « Ok, c'est pas _tout à fait_ ce à quoi je m'attendais… »

Elle revint vers lui en lui tendant une épée, un sourire espiègle inscrit sur les lèvres. Spike la saisit et lui répondit avec un sourire :

Spike : « Bien, je suis partant pour ça aussi. »

Elle déposa à nouveau un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se mit en position de combat, gardant un sourire malicieux.

Spike, suggestif : « Mais j'ai bien l'intention de mettre mes projets à exécution plus tard… »

Buffy, séductrice : « Oh, mais je n'en doutais pas. »

***

Buffy : « Je trouve ca déprimant, qu'on reste là, à ne rien faire alors que je suis sûre qu'il va se passer quelque chose ! »

Presqu'un mois avait passé depuis l'affaire de Justine, et ils n'avaient toujours eu aucun signe d'elle. C'était en fin d'après-midi, et Buffy se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie du Scooby. Ils venaient de finir l'entraînement quotidien des potentielles et s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la cuisine pour pouvoir discuter.

Dawn : « Et puis, ce mauvais temps ne présage rien de bon… »

Giles : « Oui, il est rare que nous ayons ce temps là aussi longtemps, en Californie. »

Buffy : « Ca fait des semaines que la Force nous répète qu'elle libèrera bientôt son armée de Turok-hans et contre eux, nous n'avons pas grand chose… je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse ! »

Giles : « Eh bien, pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus qu'entraîner les potentielles. »

Buffy : « C'est justement là que ça coince. Jamais nous n'avons eu à 'attendre'… Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes. Et puis, les filles ne se sont jamais confrontées à un seul Turok-han. Si nous sommes attaqués, nous ne pouvons pas être certains qu'elles sauront faire face à la situation. »

Dawn, avec légèreté : « Willow, tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour tous les tuer, par hasard ? Genre une bombe atomique magique… »

Willow : « Tu plaisantes ?! Crois-moi que si j'en avais le pouvoir, je l'aurais fait… »

Giles : « Et puis, même si cette hypothèse avait pu être envisageable, cela aurait été trop dangereux pour elle ! Les risques qu'elle perde le contrôle et retourne du côté du mal sont bien trop grands. »

Anya : « Sans vouloir vous la jouer mauvaise, s'il avait fallu choisir entre la vie de Willow et nos vies, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas eu à hésiter ! »

Willow : « C'est charmant la façon dont tu parles de moi. »

Giles : « Anya, non seulement c'est une hypothèse inenvisageable, mais qui plus est, si Willow était amenée à retourner du côté du mal, nous mourrions tous de toute façon… »

Buffy, en réfléchissant : « Supposons que les Turok-hans sortent de la bouche de l'enfer, ils ne pourraient pas rester dehors tout le temps… à cause du soleil ! Ca leur fera une restriction ! »

Spike : « Sauf s'il continue à pleuvoir comme ça ! Le ciel est tellement couvert et noir… »

Buffy, surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé : « Qu'avec ce temps, ils n'ont pas à craindre le soleil et… »

Spike : « …et peuvent sortir quand ils veulent ! Comme moi. »

Alex, ironiquement : « Comme si tout ce à quoi on doit faire face ne suffisait pas… »

Anya : « Et n'oublions pas aussi Justine. Elle n'est pas plus dangereuse qu'un Turok-han mais elle pourrait quand même faire des dégâts. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux et Buffy reprit la parole :

Buffy : « Maintenant que j'y pense, vous pensez que ce mauvais temps pourrait être lié ? »

Giles : « Lié à quoi ? »

Buffy : « A l'arrivée des Turok-hans ? »

Il y eût un long silence.

Giles : « Ce n'est pas impossible. L'arrivée d'une puissante force maléfique entraîne toujours au sein de notre monde des bouleversements, comme la disparition du sortilège de protection des maisons contre les vampires… Et les bouleversements climatiques ne seraient pas à exclure. »

Dawn : « Est-ce que… est-ce que ça signifie que l'armée de Turok-hans sera libérée sous peu ? »

Giles : « Eh bien, je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner de réponse, mais… cela ne m'étonnerait pas. »

Buffy, un brin amère : « Bien, parfait ! De toute façon, nous n'attendons que ça depuis quelques mois ! Je vois pas bien ce que ça change… »

Anya : « D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Force ne l'a toujours pas fait ! »

Giles : « Je pense qu'elle souhaite que les choses se déroulent à sa manière, et je crains que son silence ne soit en réalité plus à redouter qu'autre chose. Jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours agi avec beaucoup de méthode… »

Anya : « Ca fait des mois que je vous dis que nous allons tous mourir de toute façon ! »

Wood : « Quelle optimisme ! »

Dawn : « Anya, nous faisons justement tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ces discussions n'ont pas pour but de nous démoraliser… »

Buffy, avec toujours autant d'amertume : « Au moins elle dit les choses clairement ! »

Ils la regardèrent tous surpris, et la Tueuse poursuivit avec une nervosité perceptible dans sa voix :

Buffy : « C'est vrai, je n'arrive plus à voir pourquoi on s'entête à vouloir se préparer à ce combat si nous n'avons strictement rien qui penche en notre faveur… »

Dawn : « Buffy… »

Buffy, dépitée : « J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que nous faisons tout ça pour rien. La Force a toutes les forces maléfiques à ses pieds, et elle peut en faire ce qu'elle souhaite. Combien de chances y a-t-il pour que notre petite armée fasse le poids face à eux ?! »

Giles, doucement : « Ecoute Buffy, je comprends que la situation n'est pas des meilleures. Mais c'est un combat difficile que nous menons, et il ne faut surtout pas que l'on se décourage. »

Dawn : « Oui, et surtout pas maintenant. »

Buffy, se calmant un peu : « Je sais, mais… cette attente devient de plus en plus pesante. »

Buffy se prit la tête entre les mains. Tous savaient que cette fois, les chances de gagner étaient vraiment minimes. Le Scooby avait dû faire face à de nombreuses apocalypses, de nombreux combats, mais là… Quelque soit le dénouement, ils savaient que ce combat serait leur dernier.

***

Le lendemain, les potentielles se trouvaient dans la cave pour l'entraînement quotidien, dirigées par Giles, Faith, Wood, Buffy et Spike. Seulement en plein milieu d'un exercice, Buffy avait quitté la cave et était montée à l'étage, prétextant qu'elle voulait boire. Ne la voyant pas revenir, Spike était monté la rejoindre et c'est dans le salon qu'il la retrouva, assise sur le canapé en train de réfléchir, une main contre son front. Elle paraissait complètement perdue.

Spike : « C'est ici que tu te caches ! »

Buffy releva la tête en le voyant mais ne répondit pas, en gardant toujours la même mine triste et épuisée qu'elle avait depuis quelques jours. Il vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Spike : « Je comprends que tu sois paniquée mais… je suis certain qu'on réussira. »

Elle vint se blottir contre lui en le laissant passer son bras autour de sa taille.

Buffy : « J'ai l'impression de les entraîner pour rien. Et j'ai peur. Je crois même que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Je m'inquiète pour les filles, pour mes amis, pour Dawn et pour toi… Quand les Turok-hans nous attaqueront, même si elles sont entraînées, jamais les potentielles n'en viendront à bout ! Ils sont mille fois plus nombreux que nous. »

Spike : « Ecoute, amour, je sais que c'est un combat difficile, mais nous y arriverons, j'en suis persuadé. Je te fais confiance pour ça… »

Buffy ne répondit rien, puis posa son regard sur la Faux qui était posée sur la petite table en face du canapé.

Buffy : « Et dire que j'ai cette maudite Faux qui ne me sert à rien ! Je suis sûre qu'elle peut avoir une importance ! Si Caleb voulait m'empêcher de la prendre, il y avait forcément une raison… »

Spike : « S'il savait qu'il allait finir couper en deux, il avait toutes les raisons de vouloir la garder pour lui… »

Buffy, avec un petit rire : « Ouais, c'est sûrement ça ! »

La Tueuse se sépara légèrement de son étreinte, et déclara avec un regain de motivation :

Buffy : « On devrait peut-être retourner à l'entraînement des potentielles. Si le combat est pour bientôt, autant faire notre maximum pour qu'elles soient préparées. »

***

En fin d'après midi, Buffy se trouvait dans le salon avec plusieurs membres du Scooby. Ils étaient en train de parler d'un nouveau sort que Willow venait de mettre au point qui consistait à faire se lever un mur de feu dès que le sort détectait un Turok-han dans un cercle délimité de dix mètres autour de la maison.

Willow : « Comme ça, si le moindre Turok-han tente d'entrer, pouf ! C'est la version améliorée du sort que j'ai jeté l'autre fois. Celui-ci permettait de retenir les Turok-hans quelques heures, tandis que celui-là est beaucoup plus puissant et il tiendra plusieurs semaines. »

Buffy : « Génial ce sort… »

Willow : « …mais ? » dit-elle en sentant qu'il y en avait un.

Buffy : « Je sais bien que c'est une super protection pour nous, ça c'est sûr, mais si les Turok-hans sortent de la bouche de l'enfer, _nous_ serons protégés, mais ça ne résout pas le problème du reste du monde. »

Willow, désolée : « Je ne peux rien faire de plus, Buffy. »

Buffy : « Oui, je comprends. Et tu fais déjà beaucoup Willow, merci. Tu l'as déjà lancé ? »

Willow : « Non pas encore, je prévoyais de le faire maintenant. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Buffy : « Tu as raison… »

Willow se leva et partit en direction de l'étage afin d'aller chercher les ingrédients qu'elle avait préparés pour lancer le sort. Buffy demanda à l'adresse de Giles et Alex :

Buffy : « Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

Giles : « Non, rien du tout. Pour tout te dire, en un mois, nos recherches n'ont pas connue une flagrante évolution », finit-il en soupirant.

Buffy, sceptique : « Je vois. »

Spike : « Ca m'étonnerait que vous trouviez quoique ce soit. Ce genre de choses n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Aucune Tueuse n'a eu à affronter un combat de cette ampleur… »

Buffy semblait réfléchir et elle déclara au bout de quelques secondes, intriguée :

Buffy : « Je viens de me rappeler… »

Giles, en remettant ses lunettes : « De quoi ? »

Buffy : « La gardienne, à qui j'ai parlé… Elle m'avait dit que je disposais déjà d'armes puissantes, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là. »

Willow venait de redescendre après avoir pris les ingrédients, et se dirigeait à présent vers la porte d'entrée pour s'y munir d'un manteau et d'un parapluie. Parallèlement, la conversation dans le salon se poursuivait.

Alex : « Que tu disposais déjà d'armes puissantes ? »

Buffy hocha la tête.

Alex : « Bravo ! On a de quoi la tuer et on ne sait même pas comment ? ! »

Buffy : « Pas de la tuer. On ne peut pas tuer la Force. Mais on a de quoi… l'affaiblir. »

Alex : « En détruisant son armée de Turok-hans. »

Buffy : « Mais pour y arriver… »

Soudainement, Willow déboula dans l'entrée, complètement affolée.

Willow : « Euh, Buffy ! On a un gros problème ! »

Buffy se leva d'un bond du canapé en demandant à Willow :

Buffy : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Willow ? ! »

Willow : « Les Turok-hans… Ils sont là, ils entourent la maison. »

A SUIVRE…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Willow : « Les Turok-hans… Ils sont là, ils entourent la maison. »

Buffy, inquiète : « Comment ça ? La Force les a libérés ? »

Willow : « Je… j'en sais rien, mais ça m'en a tout l'air. »

Alex : « Mais on n'est pas prêts ! »

Anya : « C'est certainement pas le genre de truc qui préoccupe la Force… »

Willow : « Ils ne sont pas nombreux à ce que j'ai pu voir, du moins pour le moment, et ils entourent la maison. Le sort que j'ai lancé la dernière fois les empêche d'entrer, mais ça ne tiendra que deux ou trois heures ! »

Dawn, paniquée : « Tu n'as pas jeté le sort qui fait apparaître un mur de feu ? ! »

Willow : « Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je n'ai pu prononcer que quelques mots de l'incantation, mais ils sont arrivés trop tôt. »

Dawn, inquiète : « Buffy, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? ! »

Buffy avait l'air complètement perdue et essayait de réfléchir à une stratégie qui pourrait leur permettre de s'en sortir. Elle répondit à sa jeune sœur en bégayant un peu :

Buffy : « Je… je n'en sais rien. On a qu'à… je sais pas moi. Giles ? ! » ajouta t-elle en tournant la tête vers son observateur avec un regard plein d'espoir.

Giles, pris au dépourvu : « Je réfléchis, mais pour le moment, je ne vois pas comment procéder »

Un groupe de potentielles descendit précipitamment de l'étage. L'inquiétude transparaissait sur les traits de chacune d'elles.

Amanda : « Buffy, il… il y a des Turok-hans qui se tiennent devant la maison… »

C'est la jeune sœur de la Tueuse qui répondit à sa place :

Dawn : « Oui, on sait, on essaie de voir comment on peut faire… »

Buffy : « Willow, tu ne peux pas jeter le sort ? Même si ils sont là… »

Willow : « Non, ça m'est complètement impossible ! Je dois sortir du cercle que j'avais formé en guise de bouclier la dernière fois et si je le fais… je me ferais tuer en un rien de temps. Il faut qu'ils partent. »

Alex : « Et comment on va faire pour ça ? »

Buffy : « Avec un appât ! »

Dawn, consternée : « Un appât ? »

Alex, ironiquement : « Qui veut faire l'appât de ces gentils vampires préhistoriques ? ! »

Anya : « Je propose qu'on leur envoie Andrew ! »

Andrew, indigné : « Hey ! »

Buffy continua sérieusement : « Moi ! Je pourrais sortir et dès qu'ils me verront leur première idée sera sûrement de me suivre ! »

Elle ajouta en se tournant vers Willow :

Buffy : « Combien il y en a ? »

Willow : « A cause de la pluie, je n'ai pas très bien vu mais il me semble qu'il y en avait quatre ou cinq… »

Buffy : « Eh bien c'est parfait ! »

Giles : « Non, rien ne nous dit que ces cinq Turok-hans sont les seuls ! Peut-être que d'autres se trouvent dans les rues de Sunnydale, tu ne peux pas y aller. »

Buffy : « Et peut-être que non. Les précédentes fois, la Force n'en a libéré que très peu. Quand Faith et les filles s'étaient rendus à l'arsenal, elles avaient dû faire face à trois Turok-hans… Et puis, si elle avait libéré son armée, on en aurait vu plus que ça autour de la maison. »

Kennedy : « On a regardé par la fenêtre tout à l'heure, et d'après ce qu'on a pu voir, ils ne sont que cinq. Le reste de la rue était totalement déserte… »

Buffy, toujours à l'adresse de Giles : « Vous voyez, ils ne sont pas plus nombreux. J'y vais… »

Spike, inquiet : « Certainement pas seule ! Je viens avec toi. »

Buffy, d'abord un peu inquiète, finit par acquiescer.

Giles : « Ce n'est pas la question ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Willow : « Surtout avec la pluie ! C'est à peine si vous y verrez… »

Alex : « Ils vont vous suivre et après ? Comment allez-vous faire ? »

Giles : « Rappelle-toi du mal que tu as eu à tuer le Turok-han la dernière fois ! Alors cinq, je n'ose même pas imaginer. »

Buffy : « Mais j'ai réussi à le tuer. Et puis, je n'y vais pas seule ! » ajouta t-elle en tournant son regard vers Spike.

Giles : « Même à deux c'est dangereux. »

Faith en s'avançant, déterminée : « Je viens avec vous. »

Voyant que Giles allait encore émettre une protestation, Buffy le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parler :

Buffy : « Giles, nous n'avons plus le temps ! Dans peu de temps, le sort qui protège la maison n'aura plus d'effet et nous allons tous nous faire tuer. Il faut qu'on les éloigne pendant que Willow jette le sort. A trois, on devrait bien réussir à s'en sortir. »

Wood : « Je viens également avec vous. Je pense que je… »

Faith, le coupa : « Tu es toujours aussi affaibli par la blessure que t'avais infligé le démon de l'autre dimension. Hors de question que tu viennes. »

Wood : « Je m'en sortirais parfaitement. »

Faith lui donna une légère tape au niveau de la jambe et Wood poussa un léger grognement de douleur avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil le plus proche, son visage laissant transparaître toute sa douleur.

Faith : « Tu n'as pas totalement cicatrisé. »

Buffy : « C'est réglé, Wood, vous ne venez pas avec nous. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être ralentis…, »

Agacé d'être écarté, Wood déclara dans un soupir, tout en continuant à se tenir la jambe :

Wood : « Bien… Mais s'ils sont aussi coriaces que ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous aurez bien du mal à les combattre s'ils en venaient à vous rattraper… »

Buffy : « On fera tout pour éviter d'en arriver là. »

Faith : « On se contente de faire diversion, si j'ai bien compris ? »

Buffy : « Oui, face au nombre qu'ils sont, c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons nous permettre. »

Spike : « C'est quoi le plan ? »

Buffy : « On court et on les emmène le plus loin possible de la maison, pendant que Willow jette le sort. Ca va te demander combien de temps à peu prés ? » ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de Willow.

Willow : « Autour de dix ou quinze minutes. Je ne sais pas exactement. »

Buffy : « Alors on fait comme ça. On sort et on les emmène aussi loin qu'on peut avant de revenir une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. »

Dawn : « Mais avec la pluie ? ! Vous n'allez rien y voir ! »

Buffy : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On se débrouillera. De plus, Spike est aussi un vampire, il ne sera pas gêné par la pluie. »

Giles, à peu prés convaincu : « Bien. Mais soyez très prudents. »

Ils descendirent à la cave pour récupérer des armes dans le coffre. Buffy décida de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer, n'ayant pas une tenue appropriée ni pour sortir, ni pour se battre.

Resté dans le salon, le reste du Scooby continua de discuter :

Alex : « Vous pensez vraiment que c'est prudent de les laisser sortir ? »

Giles, en enlevant ses lunettes pour en essuyer les verres : « Je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est pas vraiment une idée qui m'enchante… Mais avons-nous vraiment le choix ? »

***

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Buffy finissait d'enfiler une paire de chaussures qui lui seraient plus pratique pour la course dans laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à s'élancer. Une fois que ce fut fait et après avoir enfilé un pull avec précipitation, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Cinq Turok-hans se trouvaient le long du trottoir et s'acharnaient à essayer de passer la barrière magique que Willow avait fait ériger la dernière fois, par mesure de précaution, mais les supers-vampires se retrouvaient à chaque fois confrontés à un échec cuisant. Elle regarda par la suite le long de Revello Drive, mais celle-ci, outre les gouttes de pluies qui continuaient de tomber, demeurait calme et la présence d'autres Turok-hans ne semblait pas à signaler. Elle quitta le bord de la fenêtre, pris le poignard qu'elle avait disposé sur la commode et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand Spike fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Spike : « Tu es prête ? »

Buffy : « Oui, on peut y aller. »

Alors qu'elle esquissait un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre, Spike se plaça devant elle pour la retenir et lui déclara avec une inquiétude perceptible dans la voix :

Spike : « Fais bien attention à toi. »

Buffy : « Toi aussi. Vu comment les choses s'étaient déroulées avec l'arrivée du premier Turok-han… Et là, ils sont cinq et toujours aussi coriaces. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi… », finit-elle rassurante.

Spike, fronçant les sourcils : « Ces derniers temps, tu n'étais pas très bien. »

Buffy : « Mais là, je me sens très bien. Enfin, je suis effrayée, mais je me sens bien. »

Spike, sceptique : « Si tu le dis. »

La Tueuse accrocha le poignard à sa ceinture et Spike lui demanda :

Spike : « On les emmène où ? »

Buffy : « J'ai pensé au Bronze. C'est grand et désert, il nous suffira de sortir par la porte de derrière. Et on revient le plus rapidement possible ici… »

Spike : « Bien, ça me semble être un bon plan. »

Buffy : « Espérons que ces quelques semaines passées enfermés à l'intérieur ne nous auront pas ramollis… »

Spike : « Moi, j'ai le souvenir d'un tout autre genre d'entraînement régulier qui est plutôt pas mal pour garder la forme. »

Buffy eut un petit rire, lui donna une légère tape sur le bras et s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement. Willow arriva dans la pièce à ce moment là, et fut quelque peu embarrassée d'intervenir lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle les interrompait.

Willow, gênée : « Hum… euh, j'étais venu vous dire qu'il serait temps d'y aller si je veux avoir le temps de lancer le sort. »

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle, et la jeune sorcière rousse leur fit un sourire timide avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air surprise de les voir s'embrasser, Spike lui demanda consterné :

Spike : « La rouquine est au courant pour nous deux ? »

Buffy : « Oh, euh, oui, on en avait parlé il y a quelques semaines. Elle l'avait remarqué et on en a un peu discuté toutes les deux. »

Spike, surpris : « Oh… »

Buffy reprit légèrement anxieuse : « J'espère que ça se passera bien… »

Spike, avec un temps de retard : « A nous trois, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Et puis, se contenter de courir, ça ne devrait pas être particulièrement difficile. »

Buffy : « Oui. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'ils ne nous rattrapent pas, auquel cas on risque de se retrouver face à un sérieux problème. »

Spike : « Ouais… je te le fais pas dire. »

Buffy : « On y va ? »

Spike acquiesça légèrement et il sortit de la pièce à la suite de Buffy pour rejoindre les autres.

***

Réunis dans l'entrée, Buffy, Spike et Faith s'étaient munis de leurs manteaux afin de se protéger de la pluie.

Willow : « Surtout, soyez très prudents ! »

Buffy : « Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Faith, tout en plaçant un poignard à sa ceinture : « Et puis, on est bien armés ! Poignards, pieux, et épée. Ca devrait aller. »

Willow : « J'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible. »

Buffy : « Le plus important c'est que tu sois efficace. Nous serons de retour d'ici un quart d'heure ou vingt minutes. »

Spike : « Espérons qu'ils nous suivent et qu'ils n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de rester ici. Sinon on aura fait tout ça pour rien. »

Buffy : « Je pense que ça marchera. »

Faith : « On les emmène jusqu'où ? »

Buffy : « Jusqu'au Bronze et on revient. »

Dawn : « Au Bronze ? Ca ne fait pas un peu loin ? Vous pourriez vous contenter du Lycée, non ? »

Buffy : « Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent. Au lycée on risquerait de tomber sur d'autres Turok-hans. Bien que je ne pense pas que la Force en ait libéré d'autres, mais ne tentons pas le diable. »

Buffy plaça par dessus sa tête la capuche de son manteau afin de se protéger de la pluie.

Buffy : « Je pense qu'on peut y aller. »

Ils ouvrirent la porte et se placèrent sous le porche. En les voyant sortir, les Turok-hans s'agitèrent un peu plus.

Faith : « Eh bien, on dirait qu'ils sont contents de nous voir. »

Spike, ironique : « Ca en a tout l'air ! »

Buffy : « Vous êtes prêts ? »

En les voyant approuver, Buffy continua :

Buffy : « On y va ! »

Ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, passant par un côté du jardin où n'était positionné aucun Turok-hans. C'est en poussant des grognements féroces que ces derniers se lancèrent à leur poursuite, tête baissée. Constatant que le plan avait fonctionné comme prévu, Willow attendit qu'ils se trouvent à une distance suffisamment raisonnable pour sortir à toute vitesse de la maison. Tout en balançant une poudre magique autour de celle-ci, la jeune sorcière commença son incantation.

***

Après dix minutes de course effrénée, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, toujours poursuivis par les cinq Turok-hans qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin derrière eux. Sachant que le temps leur était compté, la Tueuse pria pour qu'ils parviennent à ouvrir la porte du Bronze le plus rapidement possible, et fut surprise de constater que celle-ci l'était déjà. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et barricadèrent la porte en plaçant devant divers objets qui pesaient un certain poids. Mais des bruits de coups contre la porte se firent rapidement entendre et ils avancèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie, à l'arrière du Bronze.

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Buffy et Faith parvenaient difficilement à distinguer les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle, mais Spike, grâce à sa vision surdéveloppée de vampire, parvenait à mieux se repérer. Lorsque Buffy manqua de peu de tomber, il lui attrapa la main avec fermeté et l'amena contre elle pour la guider.

Faith : « Et on sort par où, maintenant ? »

Buffy : « La porte arrière du Bronze, normalement elle est en face. On n'en n'est plus très loin… »

Spike : « Je la vois. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, les Turok-hans ne vont pas tarder à pulvériser la porte… »

Constatant que Faith éprouvait les mêmes difficultés que Buffy à se situer, Spike attrapa le bras de la Tueuse brune et l'amena dans une autre direction.

Spike : « C'est par là. Là, tu te diriges droit sur un pilier… »

Faith tendit le bras et sa main se heurta effectivement à un obstacle de béton.

Faith : « Oh, hum, merci. »

Spike les conduisit ainsi jusqu'à la sortie. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Bronze, ils entendirent derrière eux que la porte, par laquelle ils étaient entrés, venait tout juste de céder, et que les Turok-hans commençaient à pénétrer dans le Bronze. Ils quittèrent les lieux sans s'attarder, et reprirent de plus belle leur course dans les rues de Sunnydale.

Pendant sa course pour retourner à la maison Summers, Buffy se retourna brièvement pour jeter un œil aux Turok-hans et eut la surprise de constater qu'ils ne les avaient pas suivis. Soudain, alors que Faith courait en tête, la Tueuse blonde la vit faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres, avant d'atterrir violemment à côté d'elle. Surpris, ils cessèrent leur course, et Buffy vit un peu plus loin une silhouette qui se rapprochait d'eux. Avec la pluie, elle mit un certain temps pour parvenir à la distinguer plus clairement, et ce n'est que lorsque elle se retrouva près d'elle que Buffy reconnut Justine, la jeune soi-disant potentielle qui avait vécu parmi eux pendant des semaines.

Justine : « Vous m'aviez oublié ? C'est marrant parce que je pensais vraiment être de celles qu'on n'oublie pas… »

Buffy lui donna un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, et la jeune fille déclara en se massant l'endroit où elle avait frappé :

Justine : « Aouch, pour des retrouvailles après un mois, je m'attendais à autre chose. Non, vraiment, je suis très… »

Elle envoya un coup de poing à Buffy.

Justine : « …déçue. »

La Tueuse blonde lui envoya un second coup de poing en plein visage et Faith, qui ne s'était pas relevée, la fit tomber à terre en lui fauchant les jambes d'un coup de pied. La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à se relever, et voyant que Spike s'approchait lui aussi pour la frapper, elle l'envoya en un coup de pied en plein torse contre un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin.

Justine, entre deux coups de poing : « Je ne sais pas vous, mais personnellement, je trouve que l'on manque énormément de distractions dans le coin… »

Ils étaient tous les trois trempés par la pluie et les deux Tueuses éprouvaient quelques difficultés à distinguer clairement la scène, frappant parfois à l'instinct.

Faith : « T'en fais pas, on va y remédier ! »

La Tueuse brune lui donna un puissant coup de poing, mais Justine riposta avec un coup doublement puissant. Buffy et Spike revinrent à la charge et malgré sa puissante force, à un contre trois, la jeune fille commença à faiblir au bout de quelques minutes. Alors que Buffy se relevait après s'être pris un coup de poing, elle vit que Spike était parvenu à la repousser en l'envoyant percuter une voiture. Se saisissant d'un poignard qu'elle portait à sa ceinture, la Tueuse l'envoya en direction de Justine depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas manqué son coup. La jeune fille –du moins, c'est l'apparence qu'elle avait- s'était reçu le projectile en pleine épaule, et avec une expression reflétant la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle s'affaissa à terre.

Un éclair parcourut le ciel, suivit d'un grondement du tonnerre. Spike se dirigea en courant vers sa Tueuse et l'aida à se relever.

Spike : « Viens ! On y va ! Elle ne pourra pas nous suivre dans cet état. »

Buffy aurait voulu rester pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec elle, mais Spike commençait à la tirer par la main pour qu'ils s'éloignent. Voyant que Faith les avait devancés, la Tueuse se résigna à les suivre.

***

Chez les Summers, le Scooby gang était inquiet. Buffy, Spike et Faith avaient quitté la maison depuis plus d'une demi-heure, mais n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Giles : « Ne t'en fais pas Dawn, ils ont sûrement dû être retardés. »

Dawn : « J'espère que vous avez rais… »

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les deux Tueuses et le vampire. Dawn se leva d'un bond du canapé et se dirigea vers eux, accompagnée des autres membres du Scooby.

Dawn : « Vous allez bien ? ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Buffy, en enlevant son manteau trempé : « Oui. On… on est tombés sur Justine. », finit-elle avec un frisson frigorifiée.

Giles : « Et vous avez réussi à lui échapper ? »

Spike : « Assez difficilement. Buffy l'a blessé à l'épaule et on s'est enfuis. »

Giles : « Oh. Elle est encore vivante… »

Faith : « Dans le genre Caleb junior, elle est plutôt forte. C'est déjà un miracle qu'on ait pu la fuir. »

Dawn : « Le principal, c'est que vous soyez vivants. »

Buffy, en se tournant vers la sorcière rousse : « Willow, tu as jeté le sort ? »

Willow : « Oui, et j'ai mis moins de temps que prévu ! »

Buffy : « Tant mieux. Donc maintenant, tant qu'on sera dedans, on sera en sécurité. »

Willow : « Oui, pour quelques temps du moins. Le sort ne tiendra que deux ou trois semaines, avant que je ne doive le renouveler. Et bien sûr, on sera l'abri des Turok-hans mais… uniquement d'eux. Justine et les autres potentiels démons qui pourraient avoir la bonne idée de venir nous attaquer constituent toujours une menace pour nous. »

Buffy : « Les Turok-hans sont les plus dangereux. Ca réduira déjà pas mal le danger. »

Alex : « Est-ce que vous en avez vu d'autres ? »

Buffy : « Non. Comme on le pensait, il semblerait que la Force n'ait libéré que les cinq qui entouraient la maison tout à l'heure… du moins pour l'instant. »

Dawn : « Espérons que ça reste comme ça. »

Alex : « Elle veut peut-être d'abord nous régler notre compte avant de s'attaquer au monde. »

Buffy : « Oui, eh bien, en attendant qu'elle nous règle notre compte, je monte prendre une douche ! »

Dawn, hésitante : « Désolée de te dire ça mais… Faith a été plus rapide. Elle est déjà là haut… »

Buffy poussa un soupir d'exaspération et déclara contrariée, avec une pointe d'ironie :

Buffy : « Génial ! »

***

Le soir même, à près de onze heures du soir, Spike s'entraînait contre le Pushing-ball de la cave. Après s'être défoulé pendant une longue demi-heure contre celui-ci, il ressentit le besoin de voir Buffy et décida de monter à l'étage. En ouvrant la porte en haut des escaliers de la cave, il la retrouva dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Dawn. Elles étaient assises sur les tabourets, et alors que sa grande sœur vidait un paquet de gâteau, la jeune fille lui faisait apparemment part de ses nouveaux exploits au combat à l'épée.

Dawn : « Je suis sûre que je serais capable de défier n'importe quel Turok-han ! »

Buffy, après avoir avalé une bouchée : « Ne t'emballe pas trop non plus… »

Dawn : « Oui, je sais que j'ai encore des progrès à faire, mais je suis sur la bonne voie, non ? »

Spike s'approcha du frigo et l'ouvrit pour se servir une tasse de sang.

Buffy, avec un sourire confiant : « Bien sûr Dawnie, tu as fais des progrès extraordinaires ces dernières semaines. Mais le combat demande de l'expérience sur le terrain, et tant que tu n'aurais pas eu ça, il te faudra encore travailler un peu là-dessus… »

Dawn, avec une moue légèrement boudeuse : « Oui, je sais… »

Spike, en mettant sa tasse au micro-onde : « En me battant contre toi l'autre fois à l'entraînement, tu t'es comportée en vraie mini-Buffy en puissance… »

Buffy, haussant un sourcil : « Mini-Buffy ? »

Dawn, avec un sourire : « C'est vrai ?! »

Spike : « Si je te le dis, Globule. »

Dawn : « Cool… »

Buffy : « En ce qui concerne le combat sur le terrain, on ne devrait pas tarder à y faire face. »

Spike : « Tu penses à éliminer les cinq Turok-hans qui traînent dehors ? »

Buffy : « Oui, il faudra bien qu'on le fasse de toute manière. »

Buffy se servit d'un nouveau gâteau dans le paquet, pendant que Spike prenait une première gorgée de sa tasse de sang. Dawn se leva de son tabouret, regarda par la fenêtre, et malgré l'obscurité et la pluie fine qui tombait, elle parvint à distinguer des mouvements à l'extérieur.

Dawn : « Ils sont encore là. Ils n'ont pas bougé depuis des heures… »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Oui, et je crains que tant qu'ils n'auront pas été renvoyés en enfer, ils ne quitteront pas les lieux. »

Dawn : « Au moins, pour le moment, on est en sécurité. »

Buffy : « Oui, pour le moment… »

Dawn, en commençant à se diriger vers la porte : « Je vais monter me coucher, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas tomber de fatigue, après ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Buffy, en haussant les épaules : « L'habitude, je suppose… »

Dawn : « Oui, sûrement. Bonne nuit vous deux ! »

La jeune sœur de la Tueuse quitta la cuisine sur ces mots. Le silence régna durant quelques secondes dans la pièce. Buffy, qui avait fini par vider le paquet de gâteau, était en train de tordre celui-ci, avec un air absent, et s'amusa à le lancer dans la poubelle depuis son tabouret.

Buffy : « Gagné… »

Spike eut un petit rire amusé et finit d'une traite sa tasse de sang, avant de la replacer dans l'évier.

Spike : « C'était un très joli coup. »

Buffy, sur un ton à la fois lasse et ironique : « Oh, tu sais, je n'ai aucun mérite, j'ai des années de pratique derrière moi… »

Spike : « Dans le lançage de paquet de gâteau ?! »

Buffy, sarcastique : « Ah, ah, ah… »

Spike lui adressa un sourire moqueur puis vint par la suite se placer derrière la Tueuse, l'enlaçant étroitement contre lui.

Spike : « Je me demandais où tu étais passée, amour… »

Buffy : « Comme tu vois, j'étais ici. J'ai parlé avec Giles au sujet des Turok-hans, puis j'ai eu un petit creux. »

Sur ces mots, elle plaça ses mains sur celles de Spike et appuya son dos contre le torse du vampire. Il attrapa doucement ses cheveux et les écarta pour déposer une traînée de baisers sur sa nuque, puis son cou. Buffy se laissa aller contre lui et ferma doucement les yeux.

Spike : « J'ai très envie de toi depuis tout à l'heure, et j'avais des propositions indécentes à te formuler, mais je ne sais pas si tu accepteras de me suivre ? »

Buffy, taquine : « Mmmh, je ne sais pas… Ca demande mûres réflexions. »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui lança un regard mutin. Il eut un léger sourire puis embrassa ses lèvres de manière voluptueuse. Sans quitter ses bras, Buffy pivota sur elle-même et se leva du tabouret pour passer ses bras derrière le cou de Spike, approfondissant un peu plus leur baiser. Il finit par attraper doucement ses mains et l'entraîna vers la porte de la cave, sans pour autant détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il lui déclara sincère :

Spike : « Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, amour ? »

Pendant un court instant, la Tueuse redevint sérieuse, son regard plongé dans le sien. Inconscient de son trouble, il se pencha sur elle pour lui donner à nouveau un rapide baiser. Ils descendirent les marches qui menaient à la cave, et la Tueuse semblait toujours aussi songeuse. Mais rapidement rattrapée par sa passion et la fougue que mettait Spike dans leurs étreintes, elle se laissa emporter. Il la souleva du sol et la Tueuse plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en marchant en direction du lit, Buffy commença à lui enlever sa chemise avec des gestes fébriles.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, en sentant monter en elle l'envie de lui répondre qu'elle aussi, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était réellement tombée amoureuse de Spike.

A SUIVRE…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Durant la nuit, Willow, prise d'une envie pressante, quitta le lit le plus doucement possible, en faisant en sorte de ne réveiller ni Kennedy qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, ni les potentielles qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Légèrement somnolente, elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais constata en s'en approchant que la lumière de la pièce était déjà allumée. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par pousser la porte déjà légèrement entrouverte, et tomba sur Buffy, appuyée sur le lavabo, qui était en train de se rafraîchir le visage avec de l'eau.

Willow : « Oh, c'est toi Buffy ! »

En relevant son regard vers le miroir, la Tueuse put voir que derrière elle se trouvait la jeune sorcière.

Buffy : « Oui, je… je ne me sentais pas très bien, alors je suis montée. »

Willow, soucieuse, s'approcha d'elle : « Oui, tu m'as l'air un peu pâle. »

Buffy : « Oui, je me sens un peu ballonnée. Et malgré une bonne demi-heure passée au dessus de la cuvette, ces foutues nausées sont toujours là… »

Willow : « Oh… »

Willow porta une main au front de la Tueuse, mais l'enleva aussitôt en constatant :

Willow : « En tout cas, tu n'as pas de fièvre. »

Buffy : « C'est ce que je me disais. Ca me passera… »

Willow : « Je pense aussi. Tu sais, en ce moment, avec tout ce qu'on traverse, et cela additionné au fait qu'on ne puisse plus sortir de la maison à cause de la pluie, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment que certains d'entre nous en subissent les conséquences physiques. Les conditions de vie et d'hygiène ne sont pas des meilleures… Tu n'es pas la première à être malade. »

Buffy, en poussant un soupir : « Oui, c'est ce que je me dis. J'espère que ça passera rapidement, parce que me réveiller à quatre du matin avec des nausées, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de plus désagréable… »

Willow : « Je m'en doute. Si tout à l'heure ça ne va pas mieux, dis-le-moi. Je connais un très bon truc contre ce genre de symptômes. J'avais les mêmes lorsque j'ai entamé ma désintoxication magique, ça s'est avéré très efficace. »

Buffy, avec un léger sourire : « Merci, Willow. Je verrais demain si ça va mieux… »

Willow passa une main affectueuse dans le dos de la Tueuse et celle-ci quitta la salle de bain pour redescendre à la cave, plongée dans ses pensées. Son esprit demeurait envahi par ce qu'elle avait réalisé un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Amoureuse de Spike. Elle était amoureuse de Spike. Le réaliser fit monter en elle une bouffée d'amour et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Ses étreintes avec le vampire quelques heures auparavant s'en étaient ressenties. Elle ne savait même pas quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait, c'était que ce sentiment s'était ancré en elle depuis déjà longtemps.

***

Bien que la nuit eut été très courte pour la Tueuse, Buffy demanda le lendemain matin à Faith et au proviseur Wood d'entraîner seuls les potentielles, pour permettre au reste du Scooby de se réunir dans le salon. A défaut de pouvoir dormir, la Tueuse blonde avait –entre autres- réfléchi à la présence des cinq Turok-hans qui entouraient la maison. Sachant pertinemment que cette présence pourrait bientôt devenir problématique, il était nécessaire qu'ils trouvent une solution le plus rapidement possible.

Alex, surpris : « Combattre ? ! »

Buffy hocha la tête.

Buffy : « Je suis sûre qu'elles sont prêtes pour ça. Il y en a seulement cinq sur les… quelques millions autres qui se trouvent dans la bouche de l'enfer. Et puis c'est une bonne opportunité pour une première confrontation avec un Turok-han. Lorsque toute l'armée sortira de la bouche de l'enfer, elles n'auront plus le choix, et j'aimerais qu'elles aient déjà l'expérience du combat contre ce type de vampire. Le même combat, mais avec un nombre de Turok-hans considérablement moins élevé. Je voudrais qu'elles considèrent ça comme… un entraînement ! »

Alex : « Oui, mais là tu parles d'un combat face à des Turok-hans ! »

Buffy : « A trente contre cinq, elles devraient réussir et puis nous serons là pour les encadrer dans le cas où ça déraperait… »

Alex : « Tu ne préfères pas que ce soit nous qui nous nous en occupions ? »

Buffy : « Ce n'est pas le problème. Nous, nous avons déjà l'expérience du combat, ce qui n'est pas leur cas. La dernière fois, quand Faith les avaient emmené à l'arsenal, suite à l'explosion, elles avaient dû faire face à trois Turok-hans et aucune d'elles n'est parvenue à leur tenir tête. »

Willow : « Une des filles est même morte ! »

Buffy continua : « Mais elles ont appris plein de choses depuis ! Je voudrais les revoir au combat face à un Turok-han. Voir si elles s'en sortent… Et ensuite on pourra leur faire des remarques sur ce qui ne va pas dans leur stratégie ou les coups qu'elles portent ! Il faut qu'elles en apprennent plus sur les Turok-hans, et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de se retrouver sur le terrain ? Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elles soient confrontées à un plus grand nombre dans peu de temps. Je veux qu'elles aient acquis un peu plus d'expérience avant le grand combat, qu'elles soient encore mieux préparées qu'elles ne le sont. »

Giles : « Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. »

Buffy, à la fois surprise et contente : « Vraiment ? »

Giles : « Oui. Comme tu le dis, ça leur permettra de se préparer et de repérer leurs erreurs… Cela peut être très instructif pour elles. Elles en apprendront plus sur elles-mêmes. »

Willow : « Je suis d'accord avec vous. Et puis nous serons là pour les encadrer dans le cas où elles auraient des difficultés. »

Spike : « Et tu comptes les faire combattre sous la pluie ? »

Buffy : « Non, cela risquerait de les pénaliser lors du combat et ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour elles. J'essaie de réfléchir à un endroit qui soit assez grand et qui pourrait nous permettre de combattre à l'abri de la pluie… »

Spike suggéra : « Le Bronze ? C'est grand, abrité et vide de tout signe de vie. »

Buffy : « Oui, j'y ai pensé moi aussi, et c'est l'endroit parfait, je pense. On fait comme hier, on les attire au Bronze. »

Willow : « Mais, par contre, il va y avoir un petit problème… »

Buffy lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Willow : « Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous vous étiez retrouvé dans le noir ? »

Buffy, réalisant : « Oui c'est vrai… ça va poser problème. »

Dawn : « Tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen, Willow ? »

Willow : « Justement, si. Il existe une formule assez simple pour ça. Je vais m'en occuper… »

Buffy, reconnaissante : « Merci Willow. »

Dawn : « Tu… tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de te faire poursuivre par les Turok-hans en compagnie des potentielles ? »

Buffy : « Non, je propose qu'on fasse comme hier, le rôle des appâts, et les potentielles nous rejoignent un peu après. »

Alex : « Oui, dis comme ça, ça a l'air d'être un bien beau plan, mais en attendant qu'on arrive, comment comptez-vous faire avec les Turok-hans ?! »

Buffy : « Je n'en sais rien. On improvisera. »

Dawn, sceptique : « Improviser ? »

Buffy : « Non, enfin, je vais y réfléchir… »

Willow : « Et tu penses faire ça quand ? »

Buffy : « Je pense dans un ou deux jours. Le temps qu'elles s'habituent à l'idée et qu'elles se préparent à affronter les Turok-hans aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. »

Giles : « Bien, je pense que c'est une bonne chose… »

Buffy laissa échapper un bâillement et Dawn déclara doucement à sa grande sœur :

Dawn : « T'as l'air un peu fatiguée, Buffy. »

Spike, spontanément : « Elle n'a pas très bien dormi… »

Quand Spike se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre, il tenta de bredouiller une explication sans pour autant y parvenir.

Alex : « Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Spike : « Euh…ben… enfin je suppose. »

Alex, d'un ton plutôt sec : « Vu la façon dont c'était dit, on aurait dit une affirmation plutôt qu'une supposition. »

Buffy : « Alex… »

Spike demeurait stoïque, mais Alex ne s'arrêta pas là.

Alex : « T'as l'air de savoir pas mal de choses. C'est à se poser des questions, je trouve que vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble… »

Buffy : « Alex… »

Alex : « Vous passez même beaucoup de temps ensemble ! »

Buffy, avec plus de force : « Alex ! »

Le jeune homme tourna enfin son regard vers la Tueuse et lui déclara avec plus de hargne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

Alex : « Quoi ?! »

Buffy : « Spike et moi, on est ensemble, d'accord ? Alors arrête. »

Le jeune homme la fixa avec stupeur et resta un long moment incrédule. Buffy tourna doucement son regard vers Spike et put lire sur son visage toute sa surprise. Elle resta quelques secondes ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il finit par pencher légèrement sa tête sur le côté, une question muette inscrite dans son regard, étonné qu'elle leur ait parlé aussi ouvertement de leur relation et Buffy se contenta de lui faire un léger sourire en réponse.

La jeune femme posa à nouveau son regard sur Alex. Elle savait pertinemment que le jeune homme avait toutes les raisons de détester Spike, ce qui était loin d'arranger les choses. Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette nouvelle, mais elle fut à la fois soulagée et inquiète de ne pas le voir réagir.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence depuis que la Tueuse avait annoncé la nature de sa relation avec Spike. Elle finit par se lever du canapé et vint se placer à côté de lui, face aux autres. En observant leur réaction sur le visage de chacun, Buffy put s'apercevoir qu'Anya avait l'air de s'en soucier comme de sa première victime ; Giles semblait peu étonné par cette nouvelle et était en train d'essuyer machinalement le verre de ses lunettes ; quant à Dawn, elle n'eut pas de réelle réaction. Seule Willow, qui connaissait déjà la situation, adressa un sourire rassurant à la Tueuse. Buffy entrelaça doucement ses doigts à ceux de Spike et déclara :

Buffy : « Je… je pense que la plupart d'entre vous devait déjà s'en douter. Mais au moins, maintenant, les choses sont claires. »

Anya intervint : « Mmh… je fais partie de celles qui s'en doutaient ! Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il y a que les humains pour ne pas le voir ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux… »

Willow : « Je me permets de te rappeler que tu es humaine. »

Anya, en soupirant : « Oui, je sais… »

Alex, lui, ne disait toujours rien. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec les vampires, même s'ils étaient dotés d'une âme. Et Spike tout particulièrement… Il avait tenté de violer sa meilleure amie et avait couché avec celle qui aurait dû devenir sa femme. Ces arguments n'étaient pas à son avantage, et à ses yeux, il était l'ennemi incontesté. Pendant quelques secondes, il sentit monter en lui le désir de ramener Buffy à la raison, de lui rappeler tout ce que Spike lui avait fait subir, mais quelque chose, sans qu'il ne parvienne à déterminer quoi, l'empêcha de se lever de son fauteuil pour le faire. Lorsque la conversation prit une autre direction, il préféra se lever et quitter la pièce sans un regard pour qui que ce soit.

Giles : « Rum, bien. Je… je pense que nous devrions aller voir les potentielles pour leur dire ce qu'il en est de ton idée, Buffy. »

***

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, la Tueuse se tenait face aux potentielles. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle leur avait exposé leur plan concernant les cinq Turok-hans. Plan qui n'avait pas déclenché que de bonnes réactions. Une partie –minoritaire- des filles se montraient craintives et réticentes à l'idée de combattre contre eux. Mais la Tueuse tenta de les persuader que ce combat aurait au final beaucoup d'avantages pour elles, principalement dans leur préparation au grand combat qui s'annonçait face à l'armée de Turok-hans.

Buffy : « Je vous demande de considérer ça comme l'application de toutes ces heures d'entraînement. »

Rona : « Sauf que là, c'est un entraînement où on risque de perdre la vie ! »

Buffy : « Il est temps que je vous vois au combat face à un Turok-han. Et puis nous serons là pour vous encadrez dans le cas où certaines d'entre vous se trouveraient en mauvaise posture. »

Kennedy, assez enthousiaste : « Personnellement, je n'y vois aucun problème. J'ai même presque hâte d'y être… »

La jeune potentielle, contrairement aux autres, était celle qui craignait le moins les combats. Elle adorait les sensations ressenties lors d'une confrontation face à un démon. Buffy avait toujours trouvé que Kennedy lui rappelait Faith. Elle préférait foncer tête baissée, avec pour seul but de gagner et ne réfléchissait aux conséquences qu'après.

Kennedy : « Je pense qu'on est suffisamment bien entraînés maintenant pour leur faire face. Après tout, ils ne sont que quatre… »

Vi : « Cinq ! »

Kennedy : « Quatre ou cinq, peu importe. Ca ne nous empêchera pas de les trucider. »

Willow : « Elle a raison. Vous êtes trente, bien entraînées, et vous serez encadrées. Vous n'avez rien à craindre… »

Amanda : « …en principe. »

Buffy : « Quoiqu'il en soit, ça se passera comme ça. Vous les combattrez dans deux jours. Je voulais juste que vous preniez le temps de vous y préparer et de vous habituer à l'idée. »

Croisant le regard inquiet de la plupart des potentielles, Buffy tenta de les rassurer et leur déclara doucement :

Buffy : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes prêtes. Je vous assure que si je n'en étais pas convaincue, je n'aurais pas prise cette décision. »

Rona, amère : « Espérons que ça se terminera mieux qu'au vignoble de Caleb. »

Buffy avait horreur qu'on évoque à nouveau ce qu'il s'y était passé. En y emmenant les potentielles, elle avait commis une erreur et elle le savait. Mais à cette époque là, il était trop tôt. Cette fois, elle était sûre qu'elles étaient prêtes pour ce combat. Qu'elles en étaient capables.

Buffy : « Ca se terminera très bien pour nous. Nous sommes mieux préparés que la dernière fois. Ayez confiance. »

Buffy les quitta sur ces mots et remonta à l'étage en leur recommandant de continuer à s'entraîner. Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, elle y rencontra Dawn qui se servait dans un paquet de gâteau.

Dawn : « Tiens, salut ! »

Buffy, en souriant, déclara sur un ton taquin :

Buffy : « Toujours aussi gourmande à ce que je vois »

Dawn, outrée : « Même pas vrai. »

Comme pour prouver à sa sœur qu'elle avait tort, Dawn referma le paquet de gâteau et le rangea dans un des placards. Elle reprit après avoir avalé ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche :

Dawn : « Toi et Spike. Ca fait un moment que j'avais des doutes, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre… J'avais visé juste finalement ! »

Buffy eut un petit sourire amusée et sembla soulagée.

Buffy, sincèrement : « Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas mal réagi. »

Dawn, en souriant : « Et moi je suis contente que tu nous en aies parlé… »

Buffy : « Ce… ce n'était pas vraiment un "secret". Disons plutôt que… on préférait garder ça pour nous pendant un certain temps. »

Dawn : « Je comprends… Et puis, tu sais, pour vous deux, finalement, je ne trouve pas ça si mal. »

Buffy, surprise : « Vraiment ? »

Dawn : « Oui. Je sais que je ne me suis pas montrée très sympa avec Spike depuis qu'il est revenu, mais ce qu'il avait tenté de faire m'avait tellement… déçue. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il a beaucoup changé, et puis, tu… tu as l'air de l'avoir pardonné, alors je ne vais pas ruminer ma rancœur éternellement. »

Buffy était agréablement surprise par l'attitude de sa petite sœur, et elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Dawn : « En revanche, je ne suis pas aussi sûre qu'Alex fasse preuve d'une telle compréhension. »

Buffy : « Moui, je pense aussi. Mais il était quand même temps de le mettre au courant, ses réflexions à propos de Spike avaient vraiment le don de m'agacer. D'un côté, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a toutes les raisons de ne pas aimer Spike, mais… j'aimerais qu'il comprenne que tout le monde peut changer. »

Dawn : « Oui, et puis, il sort bien avec une ex-démone qui a eu le temps de faire de sacrés dégâts en mille ans… »

Buffy approuva d'un signe de tête puis poursuivit avec un peu d'anxiété dans la voix :

Buffy : « Je trouve étonnant qu'il n'ait rien dit tout à l'heure. Finalement, je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il proteste ou autre… qu'il réagisse, quoi ! Je le trouve plus inquiétant quand il est silencieux. Il ne t'a rien dit à toi ? »

Dawn : « Non rien du tout. Laisse-lui le temps… Il finira peut-être par bien réagir, qui sait ? »

Buffy, en haussant un sourcil : « Bien réagir ?! »

Dawn : « Bon, à la réflexion, peut-être pas. Mais il finira bien par l'accepter à un moment ou à un autre. »

Buffy : « De toute façon, je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. »

Dawn, avec optimisme : « Il y survivra, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Buffy esquissa un sourire et quelques secondes plus tard, Dawn demanda hésitante et d'une voix anxieuse :

Dawn : « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Buffy : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire mais… dit toujours… »

Dawn, son visage affichant une étincelle d'espoir : « Tu comptes me faire combattre contre les Turok-hans moi aussi ? »

Buffy regarda sa sœur pendant quelques secondes, embêtée, avant de déclarer réticente :

Buffy : « Eh bien… non je ne préfèrerais pas… Tu sais ça risque de… »

Dawn, sur un ton presque désespérée : « Oh s'il te plaît Buffy ! Ca fait des semaines que je m'entraîne aux côtés des filles et ça fait des années que je suis avec toi, Alex, Willow et les autres. J'aimerais savoir ce que je vaux au combat, surtout face à un Turok-han. »

Voyant sur le visage de sa sœur qu'elle commençait à céder, Dawn ne relâcha pas ses efforts.

Dawn : « Lors du grand combat contre l'armée de Turok-hans, tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger ! Tu sais bien que je refuse de partir, et il est trop tard pour ça de toute façon. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, vous serez là pour nous encadrer au Bronze. »

Buffy : « Ca reste tout de même risqué. »

Dawn : « S'il te plaît, Buffy… »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Bon… c'est d'accord. Mais tu feras bien attention à toi. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Dawn.

Dawn : « Promis, je ferais attention ! »

Puis elle se leva de son tabouret et alla embrasser sa sœur sur la joue.

Dawn, toute excitée : « Merci ! Je t'adore ! »

Buffy, légèrement embêtée : « Je sais, je sais. Descends à la cave pour commencer à t'entraîner avec les filles, dans ce cas. »

Dawn : « D'accord ! Mais promets-moi une chose… »

Buffy : « Quoi ? »

Dawn : « Ne refait pas des trucs du genre… demander Alex ne m'emmener loin de vous, uniquement dans le but de me protéger. »

Buffy, en souriant tendrement : « Je te le promets. »

Dawn, sincère : « Rester à vos côtés, c'est important pour moi. »

Sur ces mots, la petite sœur de la Tueuse ouvrit la porte menant à la cave et y descendit, laissant la Tueuse songeuse.

Spike : « Qu'est-ce qui peut mettre le Globule de si bonne humeur ? »

Spike venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine et Buffy lui répondit amusée :

Buffy : « Elle a l'autorisation de combattre contre les Turok-hans. »

Spike : « Oh, je vois… C'est une bonne chose. »

Buffy : « Tu penses vraiment ? »

Spike : « Ouais ! Elle ne s'en sort pas si mal au combat, et puis, ce sera une bonne occasion de voir ce qu'elle vaut face à un super-vampire ! »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il faut que je me dise. »

Spike s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis poursuivit en passant une main dans ses cheveux :

Spike : « Je ne pensais pas que tu le leur dirais… »

Buffy, en haussant les épaules : « Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi on le cacherait. Et puis, j'en avais marre de toujours faire attention à ce que je pouvais dire ou faire quand tu étais avec moi. Au moins maintenant, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir… »

Spike était à la fois surpris et touché par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas hésité à leur dévoiler la nature de leur relation. Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille, ses proches et bien que ça lui était personnellement égal, il réalisait l'ampleur du pas franchi par la Tueuse. Peut-être n'en était-elle pas consciente, mais en en parlant aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, elle avait rendu leur relation beaucoup plus officielle.

Buffy, sincère : « Ce qu'il y a… entre nous, c'est… c'est important pour moi. Je ne voyais aucune raison de ne rien dire. »

Spike déposa à nouveau un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la Tueuse et celle-ci laissa passer quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle sembla pensive. Avoir pris conscience de l'amour qu'elle lui portait l'avait précipité dans sa décision à dévoiler la nature de leur relation aux autres. Elle était amoureuse de lui, mais le lui dire était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Buffy : « Et tu sais, je… »

Spike posa sur elle un regard attentif, et la Tueuse finit par baisser la tête, incapable de poursuivre.

Spike : « Oui, amour ? »

Buffy, avec un sourire rassurant : « Rien. »

Bien qu'intrigué, Spike n'insista pas. Buffy ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre le torse de son vampire.

Spike : « Tu es fatiguée ? »

Buffy : « Oui, un peu. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas très bien dormi… Mais ça, tu l'as vu… »

Spike : « Tu pourrais monter te reposer dans l'une des chambres ? Les potentielles s'entraînent dans la cave. »

Buffy : « Oui, je pense que je vais aller dans la chambre de Willow. Ca ne la dérangera sûrement pas. »

Spike : « Et puis, tu es chez toi ici, de toute manière. »

Buffy, en se redressant légèrement : « Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Avec tout ce monde qui vit chez moi, j'ai presque tendance à l'oublier. »

Spike eut un petit sourire amusé et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils laissèrent ensuite leurs fronts reposer l'un contre l'autre, et Buffy, toujours les yeux fermés, demanda :

Buffy : « Tu montes avec moi ? »

Spike : « J'y comptais bien… »

Elle eut un petit rire et saisit sa main pour qu'il la suive. Lorsque Giles les vit arriver en bas des escaliers, il vint à leur encontre.

Giles : « Ah, Buffy, justement je te cherchais. »

Buffy, curieuse : « Pourquoi ça ? »

Giles : « Eh bien, je sais que ça ne remonte pas à très longtemps, mais nous commençons déjà à manquer de nourriture. »

Buffy : « Déjà ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font de la nourriture ?! »

Giles : « De toute évidence, elles la mangent… »

Buffy : « Ca fait à peine une semaine que nous y sommes allés, je crois ? »

Elle se tourna vers Spike qui acquiesça.

Giles : « Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons guère le choix… »

Buffy : « Je sais bien. Bon, on a qu'à y retourner. »

Giles : « Je dois t'avouer que c'est une idée qui ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Les Turok-hans traînent toujours autour de la maison. »

Buffy : « Je sais, mais tout à l'heure, quand je me trouvais dans la cuisine, j'ai regardé à l'extérieur, et ils semblaient être partis. »

Spike : « Comme à chaque fois, ça ne durera pas… »

Buffy : « Je sais bien. Mais autant profiter de leur absence pour faire un rapide aller-retour. »

Giles: « Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très prudent. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre que les potentielles les aient combattus. »

Buffy : « Il reste assez de nourriture pour deux jours ou pas ? »

Giles : « Trois paquets de gâteaux, quatre ou cinq paquets de pâtes et quelques fruits… »

Buffy : « Sans oublier qu'il n'y a presque plus de gel douche, ni de shampooing… Ca ne suffira pas pour trente… encore moins pour la nourriture, avec des goinfres comme elles ! »

Giles : « Elles devront s'en passer. »

Buffy : « Manger correctement a son importance lorsqu'on s'apprête à combattre, surtout des Turok-hans. »

Giles : « Je ne pense pas que le fait de rester sans manger deux jours entraîne chez elle une perte fulgurante d'énergie. »

Buffy : « Vous vous souvenez comme on adorait manger des beignets avant les combats ? »

Giles : « Oui, moi je préférais ceux à la confi… rum…bref, » se reprit-il, « mieux vaut attendre. »

Buffy : « Giles, nous devons y aller. Je vous promets qu'on fera attention. Et si on voit un Turok-han, pas d'action héroïque, on se sauve. Et puis on prendra votre voiture. Les Turok-hans sont rapides, mais je doute qu'ils ne courent aussi vite. »

Spike, tout bas : « Si on compare la vitesse de la voiture de Giles avec celle les Turok-hans, je crois qu'il vaut mieux y réfléchir à deux fois. »

Il reçut un léger coup dans les côtes en guise de réponse.

Giles : « Bien. »

Buffy : « Alors on peut y aller ? »

Giles : « Inutile de me le demander puisque je sais que tu vas y aller quoique je dise… »

Buffy fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis répondit :

Buffy : « Exact ! Vous me donnez vos clés ? »

Giles se dirigea vers le porte manteau et saisit dans une poche de sa veste le trousseau de clé, puis le tendit à Buffy. Cette dernière le repassa directement à Spike en disant :

Buffy : « Tiens ! Tu conduis. Je préfère que ce soit toi. »

Spike : « Oui, moi aussi… »

Buffy, faisant une mine boudeuse : « Je dois comprendre quoi ? »

Le vampire lui fit un sourire innocent et tenta de rattraper le coup comme il put :

Spike : « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aime bien conduire, amour… »

Buffy, sceptique : « Mmh, mmh… Je vais chercher quelques armes. »

Spike, pour lui-même : « J'ai encore perdu l'occasion de me taire… »

***

Au même moment, dans le vignoble de Caleb, Justine se tenait face à la Force, qui avait conservé l'apparence de Buffy. Elle semblait assez nerveuse et finissait de retirer le bandage qu'elle avait placé au niveau de son épaule suite à la blessure que lui avait infligé Buffy. En constatant que la plaie était presque refermée, elle déclara étonnée :

Justine : « Cette fille guérit drôlement vite… »

Elle jeta le bandage à terre et c'est sur un ton assez impatient qu'elle finit par demander :

Justine : « Quand pourrais-je quitter ce corps et me réincarner ? »

Buffy/ La Force : « Pas encore… il faut attendre. Tu ne reprendras ta forme initiale que quand je l'aurais décidé. Tu as fait du bon boulot en prenant possession de son corps dès son arrivée… avant qu'elle ne leur parle. Il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher maintenant. »

Justine : « De toute manière, si elle retournait les voir, ils ne la croiraient pas… Ils la tueraient sans même prendre la peine de l'écouter. »

Elle poussa un petit soupir puis continua :

Justine : « Je me réincarnerais donc en même temps que vous. »

Buffy/ La Force : « Non, bien avant. Je ne pourrai me réincarner complètement que lorsque le dernier des humains aura été tué. Garde patience, je te promets que tu seras récompensée comme il se doit. »

Justine, sur un ton lasse : « Bien. »

Buffy/ La Force : « En attendant, ne voudrais-tu pas aller faire un tour au centre-ville ? Quelque chose me dit que tu y trouveras certains de tes chers amis… »

Justine, un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur ses lèvres : « Tout de suite. »

A SUIVRE…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Buffy avançait le long d'une allée du supermarché, faisant passer sa lampe de poche le long des rangées de nourriture qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient arrivés depuis une dizaine de minutes dans le magasin du centre-ville et comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois, ils s'étaient séparés chacun de leur côté, pour plus de rapidité et d'efficacité. Lasse, la Tueuse éprouvait depuis leur départ de la maison de réguliers élans douloureux à la tête et ne pouvait s'empêcher de bâiller régulièrement. Passant en revue les boîtes de conserves qui se tenaient à sa disposition, Buffy finit par vider la rangée pour tout mettre dans son sac.

Buffy, pour elle-même : « Il va falloir qu'on change d'endroit pour s'approvisionner… »

Elle poursuivit son chemin vers le rayon des boîtes de céréales et autres aliments pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle continuait de remplir son sac, sa vue commença à se faire trouble. Elle se figea le temps de quelques secondes, à la seule lueur de sa lampe de poche, et s'accrocha à ce qu'elle put, quand tout se mit soudainement à tanguer autour d'elle. Elle prit la décision de s'asseoir quelques minutes sur le sol du magasin, en espérant que cela l'aiderait à aller mieux. Elle s'affaissa à terre et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, en vain.

Un voile blanc tomba devant son regard.

***

Willow : « Tu peux me passer le sachet qu'il y a sur la table, s'il te plaît ? »

Agenouillée devant la cheminée du salon, la jeune sorcière tenait la feuille d'une plante dans sa main gauche. Alex s'exécuta et rapporta à sa meilleure amie un sachet qui contenait une poudre d'une couleur qui constituait un mélange de bleu et de vert.

Alex, en le lui tendant : « C'est ça ? »

Willow, en le saisissant : « Oui, merci. »

Anya, assise sur le canapé : « Et c'est quoi ce sort ? »

Willow : « C'est pour ramener la lumière au Bronze. Etant donné que je ne veux pas trop me servir de mes "pouvoirs" à proprement parler, je préfère me servir des plantes et autres produits naturels pour effectuer ce genre de sort. C'est plus long, mais tout aussi efficace, et au moins je ne cours aucun risque en procédant de cette manière. »

Alex, avec un sourire : « Effectivement, c'est plus rassurant de te voir agir ainsi. »

Willow saisit le parchemin qu'elle avait disposé à côté d'elle et commença à prononcer le rituel.

***

C'est en constatant que ses trois sacs étaient remplis jusqu'aux bords, et qu'il avait fini d'effectuer sa part de la liste, que Spike décida de rejoindre Buffy. En portant tant bien que mal le tout, il avança parmi les rayons tout en appelant sa Tueuse.

Spike : « Buffy ? »

Au bout de plusieurs appels restés sans réponse, l'inquiétude commença à s'emparer de lui. Il repassa dans tous les rayons en se servant de son odorat de vampire puis la repéra dans l'un d'eux. Suivant l'odeur de son parfum, il finit par la trouver allongée à terre, inconsciente.

Spike : « Buffy ! »

Il se précipita vers elle, lâchant ses sacs contenant les aliments et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et tenta de la réveiller, sans succès.

Spike, inquiet : « Buffy ? »

La Tueuse demeurait inconsciente. Il se servit quelques secondes de son ouïe de vampire, pour s'assurer que son cœur battait toujours, et les battements réguliers de celui-ci le rassurèrent aussitôt. Par précaution, il regarda autour de lui, et ne voyant rien de suspect, il en conclut que son état n'était pas dû à un démon. Il s'était décidé à la transporter jusqu'à la voiture, quand elle commença à ouvrir les yeux.

Spike, soulagé : « Amour ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Buffy se mit en position assise, et s'appuya contre le bras de Spike qui l'entourait. Elle mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits, regardant autour d'elle avec incompréhension, puis elle sembla se remémorer ce qui s'était passé.

Buffy : « Je n'en sais trop rien. Je… je me suis juste assise par terre quelques minutes pour me reposer et… ensuite, c'est le trou noir. »

Spike : « Tu aurais dû m'appeler. »

Buffy : « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

Spike : « Pour ça c'est raté… »

Buffy lui fit un faible sourire. Elle resta appuyer contre lui quelques minutes encore, Spike gardant un bras autour de sa taille, puis, ayant repris ses esprits, elle tenta de se relever.

Spike : « Tu devrais peut-être rester assise encore un peu. »

Buffy : « Non, ça va mieux. Il faut qu'on rentre… les autres vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne nous voient pas revenir. »

Elle se releva avec l'aide de Spike et ils prirent les sacs qui étaient disposés un peu plus loin.

Spike : « Viens, on y va. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin et furent surpris en arrivant dans celle-ci de ne pas trouver la voiture où ils l'avaient laissé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Buffy, consternée : « Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? »

Spike : « J'en ai aucune idée. Il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait déplacé. »

Buffy : « Est-ce que tu penses que c'est… ? »

Spike hocha légèrement la tête et une voix enjouée se fit entendre derrière eux.

Une voix : « Est-ce à moi que vous pensez ? »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de la voix et se trouvèrent face à Justine.

Justine, en avançant vers eux : « J'ai appris que vous étiez venus faire un tour dans le coin… et j'ai pensé qu'en tant qu'anciens amis, je pouvais m'offrir le luxe de passer vous faire un petit coucou. »

Buffy : « Ton humour a t-il toujours été aussi pathétique ? »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire amusée et déclara :

Justine : « Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire… Comme tu le fais avec tous les démons, tu crois qu'en m'énervant, tu me verras perdre le contrôle de moi-même et faire le faux pas qui te donnera l'opportunité de m'achever. Désolée de te dire ça, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas comme ça… », puis elle poursuivit sur un ton plus dur : « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir une envie furieuse de t'en coller une. »

Tout en disant cela, elle se dirigea vers eux mais Spike, qui s'était saisi discrètement du poignard qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture, lui envoya l'objet en plein bras, juste à côté de la blessure dont elle avait été victime un peu plus tôt, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle eut la force d'envoyer un coup de poing à Spike avant de retomber sur le sol et Buffy se précipita vers son vampire pour l'aider à se relever. Décidée à ne pas la laisser partir tant qu'elle serait en vie, la Tueuse revint à la charge et envoya un coup de poing puis un coup de pied en plein dans le visage de la jeune fille. Spike la rejoignit rapidement dans ses attaques, et Justine ne tarda pas à se retrouver en mauvaise posture. Elle s'était relevée difficilement et tout en répondant avec hargne aux coups qui lui étaient portés, Buffy et Spike s'aperçurent qu'elle tentait à présent de leur fausser compagnie.

Buffy : « Je croyais que nous revoir te faisait plaisir ? Et maintenant, c'est toi qui tente de prendre la fuite ? »

Justine, avec un sourire amusé : « Je crois que tu ne vas pas tenir ton discours longtemps… »

Elle désigna d'un mouvement de menton la route qui traversait le centre de la ville et ils purent apercevoir au loin des silhouettes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement vite d'eux.

Buffy, dans un souffle : « Les Turok-hans…. »

Sans perdre une seconde, Spike attrapa vivement sa Tueuse par la main, et ils coururent en direction de l'arrière du magasin, attrapant au passage les sacs qu'ils avaient laissés dans l'entrée. Une fois sur le parking arrière, l'un comme l'autre se mirent à chercher frénétiquement la voiture de Giles.

Spike : « Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu la mettre ? Bon sang ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux trempés par la pluie et Buffy était frigorifiée par l'eau glacée qui tombait à présent en fines gouttes. De longues secondes durant, ils cherchèrent autour d'eux et Buffy finit par apercevoir l'objet de leur recherche un peu plus loin sur le parking.

Buffy : « Elle est là ! »

Ils se précipitèrent en direction de la voiture et pénétrèrent hâtivement à l'intérieur.

Spike, en cherchant les clés dans sa poche : « Heureusement qu'elle l'a laissée en bon état. »

Il démarra en trombe et ils sortirent du parking pour prendre la route qui menait vers la maison Summers.

Buffy, en tremblant : « Oui… Elle a dû manquer de temps. »

Spike : « Tu as froid ? »

Buffy : « Un peu. »

Tout en tenant le volant d'une main, Spike enleva son manteau et le passa sur les épaules de Buffy.

Buffy : « Merci. »

Le vampire jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et aperçut les supers-vampires à l'arrière, ce qui l'incita à appuyer un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

Buffy : « On a vraiment eu de la chance… »

Spike : « On peut le dire oui. On aurait peut-être dû attendre comme le conseillait Giles. »

Buffy : « Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. On s'en est très bien sortis et on ramène des réserves pour tenir quelques semaines, tout est bien qui finit bien. »

La Tueuse tourna son regard vers la banquette arrière sur laquelle étaient disposés les sacs.

Buffy : « On n'en a oublié aucun au moins ? »

Spike : « Non, je pense qu'on les a tous pris. »

Buffy : « Tant mieux… Au moins, on ne sera pas venus pour rien. »

Buffy resserra sur elle les pans du manteau de cuir de Spike et s'emmitoufla le plus possible à l'intérieur.

Spike : « Tu vas mieux ? »

Buffy : « Oui, j'ai moins froid… »

Spike : « Non, je veux dire, par rapport à tout à l'heure, quand tu as perdu connaissance ? »

Buffy, embarrassée : « Oh, ça ! Oui, ça va, t'en fais pas. Tout à l'heure je me sentais vraiment mal mais maintenant… »

Spike, soucieux : « Ce n'est pas très rassurant, amour. »

Buffy : « Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. C'est juste que, en ce moment, on est dans une mauvaise période. Mais ce n'est rien… J'ai connu bien pire, tu peux me croire. »

Peu convaincu, Spike préféra ne rien ajouter.

Spike : « Je veux quand même que tu me promettes de me le dire la prochaine fois que tu te sentiras mal. »

Buffy, distraite : « Si ça peut te rassurer, oui, je te le promets… »

***

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison Summers et ils sortirent de la voiture des sacs plein les bras. En les entendant entrer, Giles, qui était installé sur le canapé, se dirigea vers eux et leur déclara inquiet :

Giles : « Enfin ! Je commençais à me faire du mauvais sang… »

Spike : « On est tombés sur Justine et… »

Giles, l'interrompant : « Encore ? »

Le vampire acquiesça légèrement.

Buffy : « Spike l'a blessé mais elle ne mettra pas bien longtemps à s'en remettre. Ce sont surtout les Turok-hans qui nous ont fait une petite frayeur pendant un moment… »

Giles : « Parce que vous êtes tombés sur les Turok-hans en plus de ça ?! »

Buffy répondit par un haussement d'épaule et Giles poussa un soupir avant de reprendre plus calmement :

Giles : « Je vous avais prévenu que c'était trop risqué. Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que vous soyez revenus en un morceau. »

Buffy : « Oui, on a eu beaucoup de chances sur ce coup là… »

Ils prirent la direction de la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Dawn, Willow et Kennedy. Elles les débarrassèrent des sacs qu'ils portaient dans leurs bras et les disposèrent sur la table.

Dawn : « Giles nous a dit que vous étiez partis chercher de la nourriture. »

Willow : « C'était un peu risqué comme initiative. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « On n'avait pas vraiment le choix. A moins que mourir de faim ne vous ait tenté ? », finit-elle ironique.

Kennedy, en haussant les épaules : « On aurait pu faire sans. »

Willow, soucieuse : « Ca va ? Tu as l'air fatigué, Buffy. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Ca se voit tant que ça ?! Je… je vais monter me doucher et me changer. »

Elle était trempée de la tête au pied et grelottait, parcourut de temps à autre d'un frisson.

Spike, doucement : « Tu ne veux pas leur parler de ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Buffy, légèrement agacée : « On n'est pas obligés d'en parler… »

Spike : « J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as quand même. »

Willow, devenue curieuse : « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Buffy poussa un soupir : « Rien… je me suis juste sentie mal et j'ai perdu connaissance… Fin de l'histoire. Bon je monte. »

Elle esquissa un geste pour quitter la cuisine mais Dawn se positionna face à elle, déterminée, l'empêchant ainsi de quitter la pièce.

Willow, surprise et consternée : « Tu as perdu connaissance ? »

Dawn, inquiète : « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

Buffy : « C'est rien. Avec l'accumulation de la fatigue, j'ai dû saturer. »

Tous s'échangèrent des regards assez peu convaincus mais n'ajoutèrent rien devant l'air contrarié de Buffy.

Buffy : « Bon, je suis gelée, il faut que je me change. Et je pense que je vais aller demander à Faith de me rendre ma chambre. »

***

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Buffy put voir sur son réveil qu'il était prés de onze heures et demie. Spike ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Il avait dû descendre depuis déjà un long moment. La veille, Faith avait quitté la chambre sous la demande de Buffy, après quelques longues semaines de squat. Elle resta encore quelques minutes sous la couette, faignant de se lever. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où elle s'autorisait le luxe de se prélasser au lit. Elle eut finalement le courage de se lever une dizaine de minutes plus tard et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être lavée et habillée, la Tueuse sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Alex.

Buffy, avec une certaine gêne : « Ah… salut ! »

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas exprimée sa pensée suite à l'annonce que Buffy avait faite au sujet de son couple avec Spike. Mais elle craignait de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Alex, se forçant à sourire : « Salut ! »

Buffy, pour engager la conversation : « Ca va ? »

Alex : « Ca peut aller. »

Buffy : « Bien… »

Voyant le silence gênant qui commençait à s'installer, Buffy se décida finalement à mettre les pieds dans le plat en abordant le sujet.

Buffy : « A propos de ce que j'ai annoncé hier… j'ai été surprise de ne pas te voir réagir. Non pas que je souhaite que tu me donnes ton avis puisque, de toute manière, je n'en tiendrais pas compte mais… je ne voudrais pas qu'on s'embrouille à cause de ça. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous me laissiez vivre ma vie comme je l'entends sans que vous n'ayez à intervenir pour me juger. »

Alex : « Je suis bien d'accord. »

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à devoir de nouveau contrer les arguments qu'il allait lui sortir, Buffy fut plus que surprise par sa réponse, et se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il avait dit ou si elle avait rêvé la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner.

Alex : « J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Willow… Je dois t'avouer que l'idée de vous voir ensemble, avec Spike, ne me réjouis pas, bien loin de là, d'autant que tu nous avais assuré que tu ne te remettrais plus avec lui ! »

Buffy, sur la défensive : « Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ! Il a changé. »

Alex : « Ouais, l'âme et tout le tralala… »

Buffy : « C'est un détail qui a tout de même son importance. Et c'est bien ce que tu lui reprochais ! Son absence d'âme. »

Alex : « Si tu le dis. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que… tu as raison. Tu dois mener ta vie comme tu l'entends, sans que tes amis n'aient à intervenir. »

Buffy : « Je me demande ce que Willow a bien pu te dire pour que tu changes de la sorte ! »

Alex : « Elle est très effrayante quand elle veut ! »

Buffy, amusée : « Il faudra que je pense à la remercier. »

Alex : « Et puis, je crois qu'inconsciemment, je devais le savoir, mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Je sais que l'année dernière tu ne voulais pas nous avouer ta relation avec Spike parce que tu avais de bonnes raisons de penser qu'on réagirait mal. Mais maintenant… »

Buffy : « …ce n'est plus tout à fait pareil. »

Alex : « Ouais. Mais je le déteste toujours autant, et ne t'attend pas à ce que je pense du bien de lui, mais par respect pour toi, je vais faire un effort… »

Buffy : « Je te remercie. Je… ça m'aurait embêté qu'on s'embrouille pour ça. »

Alex : « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux moi non plus. »

Buffy : « Bon, alors tout se passera tranquillement ? »

Alex : « On va essayer. »

Buffy, lui fit un sourire reconnaissant puis déclara :

Buffy : « Bon, je pense que je vais descendre. »

Alex : « Oui et je… je vais aller rejoindre Anya, qui se cache… je ne sais pas où. Elle s'est fâchée simplement parce que je lui ai fait une réflexion quand elle s'est servie d'un troisième pancake. Elle a tout de suite été imaginée que je la trouvais grosse ! »

Buffy : « Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les femmes ! Et avec une femme ex-démone de la vengeance, je te conseille vivement de prendre des précautions. »

Alex, ironiquement : « Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, Buffy lui fit un sourire amusé puis partit vers l'escalier tandis qu'Alex partait voir Anya qui s'était enfermée dans l'une des chambres.

Arrivée en bas, Buffy ne trouva personne ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine puis entendit des bruits qui provenaient de la cave ; elle ouvrit la porte et descendit quelques marches. Elle put voir que les potentielles étaient en plein entraînement, avec, parmi elles, sa jeune sœur Dawn. Elles étaient encadrées par Giles, Spike et Faith. Buffy remonta les quelques marches et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se mit en quête de nourriture pour calmer sa faim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et Spike apparut dans la cuisine. Il put voir que sa Tueuse était enfin levée.

Spike : « Ah, t'es réveillée, amour. »

Il vint se placer derrière elle et l'enlaça tendrement en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui.

Spike : « Je suis resté prés d'une heure avec toi ce matin, mais vu que tu ne te réveillais pas… »

Buffy : « J'ai rarement aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines. D'habitude, mes nuits de sommeil sont peuplées de cauchemars et quand il ne s'agit pas de ça, ce sont des insomnies. »

Spike : « C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré te laisser te reposer… »

La Tueuse prit le jus d'orange qui se trouvait à proximité et se servit un verre.

Buffy : « Comment se déroule l'entraînement ? »

Spike : « Comme d'habitude. Elles se débrouillent plutôt bien, je dirais même très bien ! Je pense que tu as raison, elles sont prêtes à les affronter. »

Buffy : « J'espère ne pas me tromper. »

Spike : « Je te fais confiance pour ça. »

Buffy, sceptique : « Mmh, mmh… »

Elle se leva soudain avec énergie de son tabouret et partit ranger son verre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Buffy : « J'ai discuté un peu avec Alex… »

Spike, en haussant un sourcil : « Et ? »

Buffy : « Et il semble prêt à faire des efforts pour ne pas te mettre la tête au carré. C'est déjà une bonne chose venant de sa part. »

Spike, en soupirant : « Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir fournir le même effort, si je comprends bien. »

Buffy fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, levant les yeux au ciel et finit par déclarer amusée :

Buffy : « Mmh, oui, tu as tout compris ! »

Spike : « Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi… »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Rien ne me résiste. »

Spike, taquin : « Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Je pourrais bien te surprendre… »

Buffy, sur le même ton : « Je demande à voir. »

Spike : « Alors tu verras, amour. »

Buffy haussa un sourcil et Spike s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire séducteur, avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

A SUIVRE…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Quand Buffy arriva dans le salon cet après-midi là, elle fut satisfaite de constater que tous les habitants de la maison s'étaient réunis comme elle l'avait demandé un peu plus tôt. L'expression qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de chacune des potentielles à présent réunies dans la pièce variait. Certaines avaient l'air d'appréhender, tenant précieusement contre elles leur épée, arbalète et autres objets pointus, pendant que d'autres semblaient emballer par l'idée de ce combat. La difficulté qu'avait eue Buffy pour tuer son premier Turok-han, il y a quelques mois, continuait de flotter dans les esprits de ces jeunes filles qui ne possédaient, après tout, rien de plus que leur simple force humaine pour combattre des créatures sorties tout droit de l'enfer. Mais comme le leur avait si souvent répété le Scooby pour les rassurer, leur supériorité numérique serait un avantage non-négligeable pour elles lors de ce premier face à face.

L'offensive contre les Turok-hans avait initialement été prévue pour la matinée, mais en constatant que ces derniers ne se trouvaient plus devant la maison –comme il arrivait parfois qu'ils désertent les lieux le temps de quelques minutes voire quelques heures- ils avaient été contraints d'attendre pour agir. Avant de lancer le top de départ, la Tueuse, qui se tenait devant les autres, jugea utile de mettre les choses au clair une dernière fois :

Buffy : « Spike, Faith et moi, nous nous chargeons d'amener les Turok-hans jusqu'au Bronze. Mais je vous demande d'être prudents, seuls quatre d'entre eux sont revenus devant la maison. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve le cinquième, donc prenez toutes vos précautions. Vous, vous partez en direction du Bronze cinq minutes après notre départ, histoire qu'on ait eu suffisamment le temps de les éloigner. »

Dawn : « Mais, qu'allez-vous faire en attendant qu'on arrive ? »

Faith suggéra : « Se battre. »

Buffy : « Oui c'est une idée… »

Dawn : « Combattre contre quatre Turok-hans, pendant autant de temps ! Vous n'arriverez peut-être pas à tenir. »

Faith : « On a connu bien pire et on s'en est toujours sortis. »

Giles : « Je pense que Dawn n'a pas tort. Je suggère plutôt que nous partions juste après vous. Comme ça nous arriverons plus tôt. »

Buffy : « D'accord. Mais attendez quand même que nous soyons suffisamment loin devant. Si les Turok-hans se décidaient à rebrousser chemin… »

La Tueuse sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose et elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, pour lui demander :

Buffy : « Willow, est-ce que tu es parvenue à ramener la lumière au Bronze ? »

Willow : « Oui, j'ai exécuté le sort hier après-midi. »

Buffy : « Ah, bien, c'est parfait. Je crois que nous pouvons nous préparer à y aller dans ce cas. »

***

Dawn venait d'ouvrir l'armoire de sa chambre et cherchait distraitement un vêtement qui lui tiendrait suffisamment chaud et qui lui permettrait de combattre sans la gêner. Quand elle trouva l'objet de ses recherches, elle referma les portes battantes et commença à enfiler le vêtement. Elle allait devoir faire face à son premier vrai combat contre un Turok-han, et bien qu'elle demeurait sereine quant au dénouement de celui-ci, elle redoutait quelque peu le combat. Alors qu'elle s'était placée face à son miroir pour s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval, la porte s'ouvrit et sa grande sœur fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de celle-ci.

Buffy : « Tu es prête ? »

Dawn ne détourna pas son regard du miroir pour faire face à sa sœur, et lui répondit naturellement tout en brossant ses cheveux vers l'arrière :

Dawn : « Inutile de cherche une approche subtile, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. Fait attention, sois prudente et blablabla… »

Buffy, avec un air surpris : « Non ! Non, pas du tout ! »

Dawn tourna son regard vers sa sœur, pencha légèrement la tête avec un petit air sceptique, et la Tueuse finit par admettre :

Buffy : « Bon, ok, je voulais te mettre en garde. Mais tu es ma petite sœur, c'est mon rôle de te donner ce genre de conseils. »

Dawn, avec un petit sourire : « Oui, je comprends. »

Buffy, hésitante : « Tu… tu n'appréhendes pas trop ? »

Dawn, finissant d'attacher ses cheveux : « Non ! Enfin, j'ai un peu peur, mais ça va ! »

Buffy : « Si tu as changé d'avis… »

Dawn, avec un air déterminé : « Certainement pas ! C'est juste un peu de stress, c'est tout, je suppose que c'est normal. Toutes les filles sont stressées… Il s'agit quand même d'une confrontation avec des Turok-hans. »

Buffy : « Bien. »

Constatant le ton peu convaincu de sa grande-sœur, Dawn poursuivit :

Dawn : « Tu veux me rendre service ? T'en fais pas pour moi ! Je m'en sortirai très bien ! »

Buffy, sur un ton optimiste : « Oh, mais je veux bien le croire. T'es pas le genre de fille dont on se débarrasse facilement ! », finit-elle sur un ton taquin.

Dawn : « Tu me connais ! »

Buffy, faisant mine de réfléchir : « Une vraie dure ! »

Dawn, en prenant un air faussement hautain : « Exactement. »

Buffy eut un petit rire, et commença à s'éloigner de la chambre en déclarant :

Buffy : « Tu devrais te dépêcher, on va bientôt partir. »

***

Essoufflés par leur course, Buffy, Spike et Faith pénétrèrent avec hâte dans le Bronze, enjambant la porte qui avait été défoncée par les Turok-hans, lors de leur précédente venue. De chaque centimètre de leur peau dégoulinait de grosses gouttes d'eau et des frissons parcouraient régulièrement les deux jeunes femmes ; pendant leur trajet, la pluie s'était mise à tomber plus fort que jamais à l'extérieur.

En avançant vers la scène du Bronze, ils constatèrent rapidement que le passage des supers-vampires, il y a quelques jours, n'était pas passé inaperçu. Ils avaient profité de leur venue pour fracasser une bonne partie des tables et des chaises de la boîte, et un des canapés qui se trouvait habituellement dans un coin avait été déchiré et envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse, se préparant à l'irruption imminente des Turok-hans. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ces derniers n'avaient pas hésité à se lancer à leur poursuite tête baissée.

Buffy, gardant une position de combat : « Ils ne devraient pas être déjà là ? »

Spike, ironique : « Ils se sont peut-être perdus en chemin… »

Un puissant grondement du tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur, et la lumière du Bronze cilla légèrement mais ne s'éteignit pas, à leur grand soulagement.

Buffy, en levant la tête vers les lumières : « Il manquerait plus qu'on se retrouve dans le noir… »

Son attention se reporta immédiatement sur la porte, quand des rugissements provenant de l'extérieur parvinrent à leurs oreilles, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux premiers Turok-hans firent leur irruption dans l'embrasure de la porte, rapidement suivis des deux autres. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les Tueuses et le vampire.

Faith : « Ah, on dirait qu'ils ont retrouvé leur route… »

Ils venaient à peine de pénétrer dans le Bronze que déjà un premier Turok-han se jetait sur Faith, et le combat s'engagea.

Le Scooby, accompagné de la trentaine de potentielles, ne tarda pas à faire à son tour son entrée dans le Bronze. Les jeunes filles, Kennedy la première, se jetèrent dans le combat en quelques secondes, armées jusqu'aux dents et munies d'eau bénite. Buffy donna un dernier coup de poing au Turok-han qui venait de se jeter sur elle et le repoussa un peu plus loin, avant de se diriger vers les autres membres du Scooby qui s'étaient positionnés sur le côté, laissant le champ libre aux potentielles. Afin de montrer que son entraînement avait été enrichissant, Andrew s'était joint à elles, mais il peinait encore à s'imposer dans le combat.

***

Dix minutes plus tard, trois Turok-hans avaient été réduits à l'état de poussière. Un seul restait à présent, et face aux potentielles déchaînées, tous savaient qu'il ne ferait pas long feu. Le Scooby observait avec vigilance le déroulement du combat et chacun se montrait particulièrement attentif aux performances de chacune de ces jeunes filles. Certaines étaient blessées, mais sans gravité. Pour la première fois, la Tueuse éprouvait beaucoup de fierté pour le travail qu'elle avait accompli avec l'aide précieuse de ses amis. Elle se rendait compte du chemin parcouru par ces jeunes potentielles grâce à eux et de l'évolution qui s'était opérée chez elles. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas fait du si mauvais boulot après tout ? La petite-sœur de la Tueuse se battait avec beaucoup de hargne, et la jeune femme avait été particulièrement fière d'elle quand, avec Kennedy, elles avaient à elles seules éliminer un Turok-han.

Willow, en s'approchant de la Tueuse blonde : « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Elles se débrouillent bien ! »

Buffy, avec un léger sourire : « Oui, même très bien. »

Le quatrième Turok-han venait de tomber en poussière et on pouvait voir sur le visage des potentielles le grand soulagement qu'elles éprouvaient en voyant qu'elles avaient gagné et la fierté qu'elles ressentaient à l'idée de les avoir vaincus toutes seules, sans l'intervention d'aucun des membres du Scooby, ni d'aucune des deux Tueuses.

Vi : « On s'en est sorties ! »

Buffy, en s'approchant d'elles : « Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillées ! »

Giles : « Et les techniques que vous avez utilisées étaient excellentes. »

Buffy : « Vous voyez… Vous avez réussi ! »

Toutes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, reconnaissantes de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en elles.

Buffy : « Vous étiez très bien préparées à les affronter, cette victoire le prouve. Il y a néanmoins certaines techniques qu'il faudra revoir. Enfin ça c'est moins important, le principal est que vous alliez bien. En tout cas, dans l'ensemble, je trouve que vous vous en êtes très bien tirées ! »

Les jeunes filles affichaient chacune un sourire de victoire et un brouhaha ne tarda pas à s'élever dans la troupe de potentielles, jusqu'à ce que Giles intervienne :

Giles : « Je pense qu'il serait temps de rentrer. »

Buffy : « Oui, partons. »

Dawn : « Mais… et le cinquième Turok-han ? »

Buffy, plus inquiète : « J'espérais qu'on tomberait dessus, mais non… On verra ça plus tard. De toute manière, il refera bien surface à un moment ou à un autre ! »

***

Courant à l'arrière du groupe pour s'assurer que personne ne traînait, Buffy avait été contrainte de ralentir le rythme en constatant que certaines des jeunes potentielles commençaient à s'essouffler. Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à parcourir une grande rue longée par des habitations, Buffy distingua à sa droite, du coin de l'œil, une silhouette qui semblait s'approcher d'elle. Elle ralentit légèrement son rythme pour parvenir à voir un peu plus clairement de qui il s'agissait, et réalisa son erreur quand un coup de poing la frappa de plein fouet et l'envoya heurter le capot d'une voiture. Elle resta sonnée quelques secondes, puis tourna son regard vers les autres qui avaient poursuivi leur chemin et se trouvaient maintenant loin devant. Elle n'était armée que d'un pauvre pieu en bois et savait que contre le Turok-han qui se tenait à présent devant elle, il lui serait pratiquement inutile. C'est pourquoi elle jugea préférable de partir elle aussi, ne se sentant pas vraiment apte à le combattre sous la pluie, seule et surtout sans aucune arme. Mais le Turok-han se dirigeait à nouveau vers elle et Buffy para le coup qu'il tenta de lui porter au visage, avant de le faire chuter un peu plus loin. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : partir ! Une tâche qui allait s'avérer beaucoup plus difficile qu'à l'ordinaire, puisqu'à chacune de ses tentatives, le Turok-han se ruait sur elle et lui assenait des coups d'une puissance telle qu'elle restait un moment sonnée. Alors que le super-vampire venait de l'envoyer percuter un tronc d'arbre, la Tueuse se releva difficilement, en déclarant tout bas pour elle-même :

Buffy : « Pas bon, pas bon du tout. »

Sans lui laisser une minute de répit, il se dirigea à nouveau sur elle et le coup de poing que lui envoya la Tueuse fut immédiatement suivi d'un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de celle-ci, ce qui lui coupa quelques secondes la respiration. Elle se plia en deux et tomba à terre, tentant malgré tout une dernière tentative pour le repousser.

***

Vi : « Je suis gelée ! »

Rona : « Ouais, moi aussi. »

Ils venaient de passer l'entrée de la maison et étaient tous soulagés d'être enfin revenus en lieu sûr et surtout au chaud, après avoir connu une course difficile sous une pluie battante.

Molly : « Vous avez vu la raclée qu'on leur a mis ?! »

Pendant que les potentielles poursuivaient leur conversation, Faith referma la porte une fois que tout le monde fut rentré. Spike lui demanda consterné :

Spike : « Où est Buffy ? »

Faith, étonnée : « Elle n'était pas devant avec vous ? »

Spike, inquiet : « Non. »

Faith rouvrit la porte en jetant un œil à l'extérieur, pendant que Dawn arrivait et demandait :

Dawn : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Faith : « Tu n'as pas vu ta sœur ? »

Dawn : « Ben, elle courait tout derrière il me semble. », puis elle ajouta inquiète : « Elle n'est pas là ? ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Spike rouvrit brutalement la porte, une épée en main, et ressortit de la maison avec précipitation.

Dawn : « Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas là ? ! »

Faith, consternée : « J'en ai aucune idée, elle… elle a peut-être… »

Dawn, réalisant : « Le cinquième Turok-han ! »

***

Spike courait depuis prés de cinq minutes et n'avait toujours eu aucun signe de Buffy. Son inquiétude ne cessait de croître. Il avait retracé le même chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru quelques minutes auparavant pour se rendre à la maison Summers. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande rue par laquelle ils étaient passés, il aperçut une forme au loin, et se mit à courir en sa direction, souhaitant de tout cœur que ce soit sa Tueuse. Mais une fois qu'il fut plus près, il réalisa rapidement que la silhouette en question était celle du dernier Turok-han. Lorsqu'il put distinguer la scène plus clairement, il se rendit compte que celui-ci ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence et qu'il semblait approcher ses crocs de ce qui était le cou de Buffy. Il se rua le plus rapidement possible sur le super-vampire et transperça violemment son cou avec son épée. Une fois le Turok-han tombé en poussières suite à sa décapitation, le vampire décoloré se tourna vers sa Tueuse, qui tentait difficilement de contenir sa douleur au ventre.

Spike : « Buffy ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à contenir la souffrance que lui provoquaient des élancements douloureux au ventre.

Spike : « Viens mon cœur, partons ! »

***

En pénétrant à nouveau dans la maison Summers, un attroupement se forma très rapidement autour de la Tueuse blonde.

Dawn : « Buffy, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? On était inquiets ! »

Spike : « Le dernier Turok-han a fini par montrer le bout de son nez… »

Dawn : « Oh mon Dieu ! Mais tu… tu vas bien ? »

Buffy : « Oui … Mon combat contre lui se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne ce… ce coup de dans l'estomac ! »

Spike : « Tu aurais dû partir ! Même pour une Tueuse, sans armes, tu n'avais pas beaucoup de chances d'y arriver.»

Buffy : « J'ai tenté de lui fausser compagnie, crois-moi ! J'ai essayé de partir mais il a engagé le combat et j'ai été contrainte de riposter. »

Dawn : « Il est toujours dehors ? »

Spike : « Non, je l'ai tué. »

Dawn : « Tant mieux. »

Willow, en s'adressant à Buffy : « Tu devrais peut-être monter te reposer un peu en attendant que la douleur passe. »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire… »

Buffy commença à monter les marches des escaliers, accompagnée de Spike et une fois dans le couloir à l'étage, celui-ci lui demanda :

Spike : « Ca va un peu mieux ? »

Buffy, une main appuyée contre son ventre : « Oui, la douleur s'est un peu apaisée… Et je ne m'en plains pas. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Buffy s'installa mi-assise, mi-allongée dans son lit, le dos confortablement appuyée contre les oreillers. Spike s'apprêtait à lui parler mais Willow fit rapidement irruption dans la pièce, et vint au chevet de sa meilleure amie en lui demandant doucement :

Willow : « Montre-moi cette blessure, elle nécessite peut-être des soins. »

Buffy releva un peu son tee-shirt, entièrement trempé, et laissa apparaître un énorme hématome sur le haut de son ventre.

Willow, étonnée : « C'est un simple coup de poing qui t'as fait ça ? »

Buffy : « Je ne qualifierais pas ce coup de "simple" ! "Puissant" est déjà plus approprié. »

Willow : « Oui, tu as un bleu énorme ! »

Buffy : « Il m'a carrément coupé la respiration. J'ai vraiment cru j'allais finir dans les vapes… »

Willow : « C'est sûr. Mais ca m'étonne qu'il t'ait fait cet effet là. Tu es la Tueuse, d'habitude tu tiens mieux lorsqu'on te donne des coups. »

Buffy, embarrassée : « Pas la peine d'en rajouter… »

Willow lui fit un petit sourire désolé et la jeune femme déclara en se levant du lit :

Willow : « Je vais chercher de la pommade pour les hématomes. Elle atténuera un peu la douleur… De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'avec ta force de Tueuse, il ne sera plus là d'ici quelques jours. »

La sorcière quitta la chambre et Spike vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa une main légère au dessus de son hématome et demanda :

Spike : « Ca va aller, mon cœur ? »

Buffy : « Oui, t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Spike : « Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps… Ca aurait pu plus mal se finir. »

Buffy : « Je dois t'avouer que sur le moment, j'ai eu du mal, mais je l'aurais repoussé… je pense. »

Spike, sceptique : « Tu "penses"… ? »

Buffy lui fit un léger sourire et voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau, elle le saisit par le menton et amena ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au début surpris, Spike finit par approfondir son étreinte et le baiser se prolongea, d'une manière tantôt sensuelle, tantôt fougueuse. Ils profitèrent longuement de ce moment de douceur. Quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy descendit son regard vers son hématome et déclara en soupirant :

Buffy : « C'est pas très esthétique… »

Spike eut un petit rire et déclara par la suite suggestif :

Spike : « Ca ne sera vu par personne d'autre que moi de toute façon, amour. »

Un petit raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Willow se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et demanda sur un ton un peu timide :

Willow : « Je peux entrer ? »

Spike : « Bien sûr. »

Il s'éloigna de la Tueuse et vint se placer près de la porte. Il déclara en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean :

Spike : « Il faut que j'aille me changer de toute façon. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre, tandis que Willow se dirigeait vers Buffy.

Willow : « Voici la pommade. D'après la notice, il faut que tu en appliques régulièrement, toutes les quatre heures, pour apaiser la douleur et faire disparaître l'hématome plus rapidement. »

Buffy : « Merci Willow. »

Willow : « Tu veux que je te mette un bandage ? »

Buffy : « Non, je pense que ça ira. »

Willow : « Bien, comme tu veux. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Buffy hocha la tête.

Willow, hésitante : « Buffy… J'aimerais bien qu'on reparle de cet évanouissement, au supermarché. »

Buffy : « Je te l'ai dit, ce n'était rien ! Et regarde… depuis, je n'ai plus rien ! »

Willow : « Buffy, tu ne t'es pas évanouie sans raison ! »

Buffy : « Je te l'ai dit, c'était sûrement dû à l'accumulation de la fatigue. »

Willow : « Oui, peut-être… Mais ça m'étonne quand même. »

Buffy, changeant de sujet : « J'ai regardé Dawn pendant le combat de tout à l'heure, et elle a fait des progrès vraiment extraordinaires. Depuis quand se débrouille t-elle aussi bien ?! »

Willow poussa un léger soupir en saisissant la tentative peu subtile de la Tueuse de changer de sujet.

Willow : « Je crois que ça fait un moment qu'elle était prête pour ça, mais on n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui laisser sa chance… »

Buffy : « Oui, je m'en rends compte. »

Willow se leva du lit et déclara :

Willow : « Je pense que je vais te laisser te changer. Tu es trempée, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Buffy : « Oui, une bonne douche d'eau chaude, ça ne pourra me faire que le plus grand bien. »

Willow : « A qui le dis-tu ! »

Buffy se leva également et ferma la porte suite au départ de la jeune sorcière.

***

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, dans un couloir en bas des escaliers, la Tueuse tomba sur Dawn, et Buffy décida de profiter de l'occasion pour la féliciter de l'excellente performance dont elle avait fait preuve lors du combat contre les Turok-hans.

Buffy : « Ca va ? »

Dawn : « C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça, après ce qui t'est arrivée tout à l'heure. »

Buffy : « Ca peut aller… mon hématome a pris une jolie teinte violette. »

Dawn, ironique : « Oh, cool… »

Buffy : « A propos du combat… »

Dawn la coupa enthousiaste : « C'était génial ! Pour un premier vrai combat, je me suis vraiment amusée. »

Buffy, en haussant un sourcil : « Amusée ? »

Dawn : « Oui, enfin, non, enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?! Le combat et les sensations que ça procure… »

Buffy, ironique : « Oh oui, un bon coup de poing en pleine face, ça procure beaucoup de bonnes sensations. »

Dawn, amusée : « Fait pas celle qui comprend pas ! »

Buffy, avec un sourire en coin : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel et Buffy poursuivit :

Buffy : « Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta performance au Bronze. Je t'ai observé, et je dois dire que tu m'as vraiment impressionné. Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillée ! »

Dawn, un large sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres : « C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Buffy, en souriant : « Oui. Je suis vraiment très fière de toi. Kennedy et toi, vous avez vraiment assuré contre le Turok-han que vous avez tué à vous deux. »

Dawn : « Ouais, il nous a donné du fil à retordre… mais, comme je t'ai dit, j'ai adoré me battre ! »

Buffy, en fronçant les sourcils : « N'y prends pas trop goût non plus ! »

Dawn répondit à cette remarque par un petit sourire.

Dawn : « Et dire que l'année dernière tu refusais de m'emmener en patrouille. »

Buffy : « J'avais de très bonnes raisons. »

Dawn, taquine : « Oui, de très bonnes raisons, je m'en souviens. »

Buffy lui lança un regard noir avec un peu de gêne, tandis que sa sœur adoptait du mieux qu'elle pouvait un air de parfaite innocence. Elle jugea bon de changer de sujet.

Dawn : « J'ai été épatée par Andrew. Il s'est plutôt pas mal débrouillé… »

Buffy : « Ouais, il m'a surprise moi aussi. Il ne va peut-être pas nous être si inutile que ça finalement… »

Dawn hocha la tête.

Dawn : « Bon, moi je vais regarder la télé. Toute façon, pour l'instant on n'a rien d'autre à faire. Tu veux venir ? »

Buffy : « Pas pour le moment, mais peut-être tout à l'heure. »

Dawn : « Comme tu voudras ! »

Elles se quittèrent sur ces mots, chacune prenant une direction différente.

A SUIVRE…

Note de l'auteure : Pas beaucoup de Spuffy dans ce chapitre, mais à ce niveau là, le prochain fera votre bonheur je pense ^^ Comme toujours, les commentaires de ceux qui suivent cette histoire seront très appréciés. N'hésitez pas ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Passive, Buffy laissait passer distraitement son doigt sur la souris de l'ordinateur, sans réellement faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Installée sur une chaise de la salle à manger, elle avait emprunté l'ordinateur de Willow afin de s'occuper, prise d'une crise d'insomnie. Une semaine avait passé depuis leur combat contre les Turok-hans, et depuis, plus aucun signe, ni de la Force, ni de Justine, ne leur était parvenu. La Tueuse vit passer devant elle une potentielle, qui s'était levée pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine, et retournait maintenant se coucher. Avec lassitude, elle poussa un léger soupir et, prise d'une envie pressante, se leva, et se rendit dans la salle de bain, à l'étage supérieur.

La Tueuse ferma l'eau du robinet, se sécha les mains, puis prit le temps de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, sans vraiment le voir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle y resta quelques minutes. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais ces derniers temps, elle se trouvait changée, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où ce changement provenait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la réponse au bout de la langue, mais celle-ci refusait de sortir ce qui lui donnait un profond sentiment de frustration. Depuis quelques semaines, elle s'était persuadée que la cause de ses excès de fatigue, et de ses quelques nausées, étaient dues à un virus passager. Vivre à plus de trente dans une même maison devait forcément avoir des conséquences physiques sur chacun d'eux. Mais plus les symptômes persistaient, plus cette hypothèse la laissait sceptique. Elle avait à la fois le sentiment d'être malade et de ne pas l'être, comme si ce dont elle souffrait était d'origine inconnue.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, et d'un pas machinal, redescendit à l'étage inférieur pour s'installer à nouveau devant l'ordinateur. La Tueuse avait tenté de voir si elle ne pouvait pas trouver des informations, sur le net, sans réellement chercher dans un but précis. Et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était beaucoup moins douée que Willow dans ce domaine. Continuant de faire défiler les pages avec lassitude, Buffy se résigna à trouver quoique ce soit. Alors qu'elle allait éteindre l'ordinateur et monter se coucher, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis, à tout hasard, tapa dans la barre de recherches les symptômes dont elle était victime depuis ces dernières semaines. A défaut de pouvoir être conseillée par un spécialiste en matière de santé, les internautes allaient peut-être pouvoir lui amener des réponses. Faisant défiler les résultats, la Tueuse resta plusieurs longues minutes sur divers sites qui émettaient des hypothèses sur les possibles causes de ce genre de symptômes. De nombreuses raisons étaient énoncées, mais un mot demeurait particulièrement récurrent dans tous les résultats qu'elle trouvait : grossesse. Spike étant un vampire, elle n'aurait pas dû y prêter plus attention que ça, mais aspirée dans sa lecture, elle la poursuivit. Etrangement, beaucoup de choses lui correspondaient, comme les nausées, sa fatigue, la légère perte de connaissance qu'elle avait eue au Supermarché et, elle ne le réalisait que maintenant, mais elle avait beaucoup de retard dans ses cycles… Mais c'était impossible, et elle le savait pertinemment. Aussi intenses que pouvaient être leurs étreintes, Spike était physiquement mort. Il ne pouvait logiquement pas donner la vie. Ce n'était possible pour aucun vampire.

En poussant un soupir, elle finit par éteindre l'ordinateur et monta à l'étage.

***

En marchant le long du couloir, la Tueuse crut entendre un bruit dans l'une des chambres. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la porte de ce qui était la chambre de sa jeune sœur –du moins, à l'époque où elles n'étaient que trois à vivre dans cette maison- et n'y trouva que des potentielles profondément endormies dans leur sacs de couchage. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, et ne constatant rien d'anormal, elle referma délicatement la porte en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible et poursuivit son chemin en direction de la salle de bain.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à s'endormir, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, elle se dit que prendre une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et l'aiderait peut-être à se détendre. Refermant la porte à clé derrière elle, elle actionna les robinets de la douche, pour régler la température, et lorsque celle-ci sembla lui convenir, elle enleva ce qu'elle portait. Durant de longues minutes, la Tueuse se prélassa sous un jet d'eau chaude et profita de ce moment de répit pour se détendre peu à peu. Elle fit son possible pour vider complètement son esprit et profita longuement de la chaleur que lui procurait l'eau.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée sous sa douche, mais quand elle en ressortit, la salle de bain était envahie par la vapeur. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et d'un geste de la main, effaça la buée qui était apparue sur le miroir. Au fur et à mesure que son reflet devenait visible, elle aperçut soudain, au dessus de son épaule, une ombre qui semblait la fixer. Effrayée, elle se retourna vivement pour regarder derrière elle, mais ne vit personne. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule, ce qui lui sembla être le cas, mais elle demeurait suspicieuse. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé par une voix doucereuse qui s'éleva :

Voix : « Comme tu as changé… »

Buffy fit volte face, en direction de la voix. D'abord surprise, elle finit par prendre une expression neutre. Devant elle se tenait Joyce. Du moins, la Force sous l'apparence de Joyce.

Joyce/La Force : « Que tu es devenue belle, Buffy… »

Buffy, froidement : « Dehors. »

Joyce/ La Force : « Allons, Buffy, je suis chez moi. Tu… tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? »

Buffy avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait de la Force, la voix douce qu'elle prenait, l'expression tendre qui transparaissait sur ses traits, étaient tellement caractéristiques de sa mère qu'elle avait du mal à faire clairement la part des choses à cet instant.

Buffy, toujours stoïque : « Je te demande de sortir d'ici. »

Ignorant complètement ses injonctions, la Force se rapprocha de la Tueuse avec un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres et le regard maternel que Joyce avait pour habitude de poser sur ses filles à l'époque où elle était encore de ce monde. Buffy eut un léger mouvement de retrait, mais elle se retrouva rapidement dos au mur.

Joyce/ La Force : « Je suis tellement peinée de te voir si perturbée. Tu as l'air tellement fatiguée, Buffy… »

Buffy ne répondait rien, mais elle fixait la Force d'un regard menaçant, les sourcils froncés, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de poursuivre.

Joyce/ La Force : « Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi. »

Buffy : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

Elle avait pratiquement craché ces paroles, mais cette attitude était loin de déstabiliser la source du mal.

Joyce/ La Force : « Je veux juste m'assurer que ma fille va bien… »

Elle porta une main à son visage et fit comme si elle parvenait à suivre les traits de sa joue.

Joyce/ La Force : « Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et Dawn. Je pense que tu devrais arrêter maintenant Buffy, pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Dawn est encore tellement jeune, je pensais pouvoir te la confier en toute tranquillité. Mais je constate que je me suis trompée ! Comment peux-tu la laisser rester à Sunnydale ? Alors que tu sais pertinemment que vous allez mourir… »

Buffy baissa le regard un moment, perturbée. Elle ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère. Ce n'était pas Joyce. Il ne fallait surtout pas l'oublier. Ses mots n'étaient pas les siens.

Joyce/ La Force : « Vous devriez partir, quitter Sunnydale pendant que vous le pouvez encore. La bouche de l'enfer montre de plus en plus ses crocs, et crois-moi, elle vous avalera en un rien de temps si vous ne décidez pas de partir dès maintenant. »

Buffy, ironique : « Bien sûr, et tu te figures que je vais t'écouter, plier bagages et m'en aller à l'autre bout du monde ?! Pour un esprit censé représenter le mal originel, je ne te trouve pas très futée de penser que ton petit discours minable va nous faire fuir. Tu perds ton temps… »

Joyce/ La Force : « Mais je sais exactement ce que tu ressens au fond de toi. Je sais qu'à cette heure, tu aimerais te trouver ailleurs qu'ici, et en compagnie des gens que tu aimes. Et c'est normal Buffy. Réalises-tu le poids qui te serait enlevé si tu décidais de t'en aller ? Surtout étant donné ta situation actuelle… »

Buffy, intriguée : « Ma quoi ? »

Joyce/ La Force, imperturbable : « Tant de pression sur les épaules d'une jeune femme comme toi, ce n'est vraiment pas bon. »

Buffy, sarcastique : « Je parviendrais à m'occuper de ma santé toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. »

Buffy s'apprêtait à traverser le spectre de la Force pour partir en direction du centre de la pièce, mais l'expression du visage de celle-ci changea de manière radicale. L'air doux qui peignait les traits de Joyce se transforma en une expression de fureur que la Tueuse n'avait, dans sa vie, jamais eu l'occasion de voir sur le visage de sa mère.

La Force venait de saisir l'épaule de Buffy et la placarda violemment contre le mur. Incapable de bouger, pétrifiée, la Tueuse affichait maintenant un air apeuré. Matérielle ! La Force était matérielle. Effrayée, elle tenta de se reprendre afin de ne rien laisser entrevoir, et s'efforça à garder une expression stoïque, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le regard de la Force.

Joyce/ La Force : « Si tu te figures que vous vous en sortirez face à moi… Sache que vous n'avez aucune chance. »

Buffy tenta de repousser le bras de la Force, mais fut surprise de constater qu'elle passait au travers.

Joyce/ La Force : « Je crois qu'il est inutile que je t'explique ? Je me renforce de jours en jours… Peut-être en arriverais-je au point où je pourrais te tuer de mes propres mains ?! »

La pression que la Force exerçait sur l'épaule de Buffy s'estompa d'un seul coup et elle sembla aussi surprise que la Tueuse de ce qui venait de se passer, puisqu'elle fixa sa main, étonnée, et recula d'un pas. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de passer, la seule information que Buffy était à présent capable d'enregistrer était que la Force, sous l'apparence de sa mère, venait de disparaître dans une étincelle.

Pendant de longues secondes, la Tueuse resta incapable de bouger. Elle déglutit difficilement, tentant de réfléchir de manière rationnelle à ce qui venait de se passer. Etant donné les circonstances, elle pensa qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle en parle aux autres dès à présent. Avec précipitation, elle jeta à terre la serviette de bain qui l'entourait, prit le pyjama qu'elle avait disposé sur une chaise de la salle de bain et s'habilla avec hâte.

***

Avec le moins de bruit possible, le Scooby, malgré le fait qu'il soit deux heures du matin, s'était réuni dans la cuisine. Le silence régnait dans la maison et chacun d'entre eux tentait de ne pas élever la voix trop haut afin de ne pas réveiller les jeunes potentielles qui dormaient dans le salon et à l'étage. Pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de rester entre eux pour discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Spike, inquiet : « Et ça va ? Tu n'as rien, Buffy ? »

La Tueuse était assise sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se sécher les cheveux, et paraissait légèrement perturbée. Spike passait sa main le long du bras de la jeune femme, pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Buffy : « Oui, ne t'en fais, je n'ai rien… C'est juste que… j'étais tellement pétrifiée quand je l'ai sentie devenir matérielle. »

Faith : « Je comprends. Immatérielle, elle était déjà sacrément effrayante ! »

Alex : « Comment a-t-elle pu le devenir ?! Je pensais qu'elle resterait "fantomatique"… »

Tous affichaient la même expression apeurée.

Giles : « Explique-nous précisément comment les choses se sont passées, Buffy. »

Buffy : « Tout est allé tellement vite, je ne me rappelle plus exactement, mais elle a tenté de me pousser à fuir, à quitter Sunnydale. Quand j'ai voulu l'ignorer et passer à travers son spectre, j'ai tout à coup senti une pression sur mon épaule et je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre le mur. Sur le moment, j'ai rien compris… Et j'étais terrifiée. C'était la première fois que la Force arrivait à m'atteindre _physiquement_. »

Wood : « Mais, ça a duré longtemps ? »

Le proviseur semblait également inquiet de la situation et demeurait raide comme un piquet, les bras croisés.

Buffy : « Sur le moment, ça m'a semblé long, mais… je crois qu'en fait, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, pas plus. J'ai essayé de la repousser mais elle n'était pas "matérielle", je n'y suis pas parvenue… »

Giles, en repoussant les lunettes sur son nez : « Oh… »

Dawn : « Pourriez-vous préciser ce que vous entendez par votre "Oh", Giles ?! »

Giles : « Eh bien, à la manière dont tu le décris Buffy, je crois que la Force n'est pas redevenue matérielle… »

Willow : « C'est-à-dire ? »

Giles : « Eh bien, je pense plutôt qu'il s'agissait non pas d'un pouvoir physique de la Force, mais plutôt psychique. »

Buffy : « Vous voulez dire que si j'ai été repoussée contre ce mur, c'est uniquement parce que la Force l'a voulu ? Un genre de truc de télékinésie ? »

Giles : « Oui, je pense. Il est probable que par sa simple volonté psychique, elle parvienne à agir sur des formes matérielles… »

Spike : « Ca se tient. Si tu dis que tu es passée au travers lorsque tu as voulu la repousser, c'est probablement à cause de ça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris une forme matérielle. »

Buffy : « Mais ça n'a duré que très peu de temps… La pression qu'elle exerçait sur mon épaule a rapidement disparu et la Force semblait très surprise. »

Willow : « C'est plutôt rassurant… Si elle ne parvient pas à tenir longtemps, ça veut sûrement dire que sa toute puissante force dans ce domaine est à relativiser… »

Spike : « Du moins pour le moment. »

Buffy : « Oui, je suppose. »

Giles : « Tu as bien fait de nous en parler tout de suite. »

Willow : « Oui, il va falloir qu'on se montre extrêmement prudents… »

Alex : « Vous pensez qu'on ne risque rien ? »

Giles : « Pour le moment, je ne pense pas. Ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure montre qu'elle ne tient pas longtemps, elle n'est pas encore suffisamment forte pour ça. »

Buffy, se remémorant : « Et puis, je crois que si elle a réussi à aller jusqu'à me pousser, c'est parce que j'avais tout fait pour la mettre en colère… Peut-être que c'est cette colère qui lui permet de nous atteindre, un peu comme une poussée d'adrénaline. »

Spike se tenait derrière sa Tueuse et, naturellement, celle-ci appuya son dos contre le torse du vampire.

Giles : « Oui, très certainement. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver sur la télékinésie dans les livres… Bien que les pouvoirs de la Force ne soient mentionnés nulle part, ce genre de pouvoir psychique sont assez connus pour que je trouve des informations là-dessus. »

Willow : « Je vais vous aider Giles. »

Buffy : « Mais il est tard, on devrait peut-être attendre demain pour ça. »

Giles : « Oh, je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir de toute façon. Mais je te conseille de te reposer Buffy. Si je comprends bien, tu ne t'es pas encore couchée… »

Buffy : « Oui, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'endormir. »

Elle se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine.

Buffy : « Néanmoins, je vais essayer. »

La plupart des membres du Scooby remontèrent se coucher, le plus silencieusement possible, pendant que Giles rejoignait ses bouquins et Willow son ordinateur portable.

A l'étage, Buffy et Spike venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Spike : « Tu crois que tu vas réussir à t'endormir après ce qui vient de se passer… ? »

Buffy haussa légèrement les épaules, conservant sur son visage une expression neutre. Elle se tenait près de la commode, et replaça dans son tiroir un vêtement qui traînait. Sans un mot, la Tueuse partit en direction du lit et s'allongea sous les couvertures, se blottissant contre son coussin. Spike la fixa quelques secondes, songeur, et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de la rejoindre. Une fois allongé, il se releva légèrement, maintenant son visage en appui sur son coude, et ne la quitta pas du regard. En constatant qu'il la fixait, Buffy tourna également son visage vers lui et laissa reposer sa joue sur son oreiller.

Buffy : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Spike : « C'est à toi de me le dire. »

Buffy, surprise : « Comment ça ? »

Spike : « On me la fait pas. Je te connais bien, amour… Je sens depuis tout à l'heure qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Buffy : « Eh bien, tu sais, c'est cette rencontre avec la Force… »

Spike, doucement : « Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose. »

Buffy poussa un léger soupir et resta longuement son regard plongé dans le sien. Il posa doucement sa main sur son ventre, caressant tendrement celui-ci, et finit par passer son bras autour de sa taille fine pour l'attirer contre lui. Buffy déclara finalement doucement, la voix légèrement rauque :

Buffy : « C'est le fait de m'être retrouvée face à ma mère… Enfin, son apparence du moins. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais, ça reste toujours difficile. Elle… elle me manque beaucoup, surtout dans des moments pareils. »

Spike : « La Force essaie toujours de nous atteindre émotionnellement, en prenant l'apparence d'une personne à laquelle on tient. »

Buffy : « Je sais, mais ça… ça n'est pas toujours évident de faire un barrage mental vis-à-vis de ça. Pendant tout le temps où elle me parlait, je tentais de me secouer, de me dire que ce n'était pas elle, que je n'avais pas à être aussi touchée, et pourtant… Les expressions qu'elle adoptait, la voix qu'elle prenait. Ca correspondait tellement à ma mère. »

Spike : « Je comprends, quand la Force prenait ton apparence, ce n'était pas toujours évident pour moi de m'en détacher. »

Buffy releva la tête et prit appui contre le torse du vampire, son visage reposant sur ses deux mains. Elle demanda curieuse :

Buffy : « Elle prenait toujours mon apparence ? »

Spike, sincère : « Il lui est arrivé de prendre l'apparence de Drusilla, mais quand elle a vu que ça m'était égal, elle est restée sur la tienne. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, Buffy. Il n'y a que toi qui compte réellement. Et ça, la Force semble l'avoir très clairement compris… »

Il avait déclaré ça naturellement et il passa une main caressante dans son dos. Buffy ne disait rien, mais elle était toujours très émue de voir Spike lui réaffirmer son amour de manière aussi inconditionnelle. Elle réalisait une nouvelle fois qu'il lui donnait beaucoup, mais que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas été très généreuse avec lui. Elle n'avait même pas trouvé le courage d'être honnête quant à ses sentiments. Quand il constata que de légères larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, Spike lui déclara mi-surpris, mi-attendri :

Spike : « Tu… tu ne vas pas pleurer, quand même ? »

Buffy, elle-même étonnée : « Hein ? »

Elle passa rapidement le revers de sa main sur ses paupières et déclara embarrassée :

Buffy : « Oh ! Euh, non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… »

Elle remonta doucement son visage face au sien et lui déclara touchée :

Buffy : « Je te remercie. »

Spike, consterné : « Pour quoi ? »

Buffy : « On n'a pas toujours vécu des choses faciles toi et moi, et pourtant, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer. »

Spike : « Je n'arriverais jamais à cesser de t'aimer. J'aime tout ce que tu es, amour. Et ça comprend les mauvais côtés. Alors même si tu as eu beau me faire sortir de mes gonds plus d'une fois… Il n'y a rien à faire, les sentiments resteront toujours, mon cœur. »

Buffy lui fit un léger sourire tendre et Spike la retourna sur le dos, se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

Spike : « Tu es certainement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, Buffy… »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, qu'il étala doucement sur le matelas, jouant avec certaines mèches. Allongée en dessous de lui, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration, elle était tout simplement sublime et infiniment désirable. Ils ne quittaient pas le regard de l'autre, et Spike semblait essayer de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser à cet instant.

Buffy, naturellement : « Je t'aime, Spike. »

Le vampire cessa les mouvements de caresse qu'il effectuait dans les cheveux de la jeune femme depuis quelques secondes et fronça soudainement les sourcils, ayant le sentiment d'avoir mal entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Spike : « Q… quoi ? »

Buffy, légèrement amusée par sa réaction : « Je t'aime. »

Elle fit remonter sa main le long de son bras et vint poser une main tendre sur sa joue, avant de lui répéter avec une voix légèrement rauque, mais reflétant une profonde sincérité :

Buffy : « Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

La Tueuse vit le visage du vampire passer de la consternation à l'étonnement le plus total. Elle percevait dans son regard qu'il était touché, mais il semblait avoir du mal à le croire, et il lui demanda hésitant :

Spike : « Tu… tu es sincère ? »

Buffy, ironique : « Non, en fin de compte, oublie ce que j'ai dit, je disais ça pour plaisanter. »

Elle fit mine de vouloir se relever, mais Spike la maintint avec fermeté sur le dos, toujours positionné au dessus d'elle. Il la regardait maintenant avec dévotion.

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Bien sûr que je suis sincère. Je t'aime, et… »

Sans chercher à connaître la suite, Spike l'interrompit en venant saisir ses lèvres avec volupté. Buffy posa une main contre sa joue, et approfondit le baiser, le faisant gagner en intensité. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne cessèrent pas de s'embrasser et seul le bruit de leur respiration ainsi que de légers soupirs, rompait parfois le silence de la pièce. Spike l'enlaça plus étroitement et passa une main caressante dans son dos. Il commença à effectuer une trajectoire de légers baisers en direction de son oreille et il lui susurra doucement :

Spike : « Je t'aime aussi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point… »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle ramena son visage près du sien pour l'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement. Spike reprit quelques secondes plus tard la trajectoire de ses tendres baisers, attardant sensuellement le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, chaque fois qu'il la touchait, qu'il respirait son odeur, il avait l'impression d'accéder à un Paradis auquel il n'aurait normalement jamais dû avoir droit.

Spike, doucement : « Tu es merveilleuse, Buffy. »

Il descendit ses baisers en direction de son cou et s'attarda longuement dans le creux de celui-ci, tout en laissant traîner ses mains le long de son corps. La Tueuse murmura son nom et ferma les yeux sous les frissons de plaisir qui la parcouraient à présent. Spike retira le débardeur que portait la jeune blonde en guise de pyjama et se pencha à nouveau sur elle, déposant une pluie de baisers sur son visage. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de son amant, approfondissant leur étreinte.

***

_Buffy fit le tour d'elle-même, parcourant des yeux la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle fit quelques pas, continuant d'explorer les lieux. Plongée dans la pénombre, seule la lumière de la lune et des lampadaires qui se trouvaient dans la rue éclairaient la chambre mais cela suffisait à lui permettre de distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'une chambre d'enfant. Une lignée d'ours en peluche était posée au dessus d'une commode et des jouets en tout genre jonchaient le sol. La jeune tueuse regardait autour d'elle avec une expression intriguée inscrite sur le visage. Que faisait-elle ici ?_

_Elle aperçut contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la chambre, un lit à barreaux. La maison semblait silencieuse et seul le bruit d'une respiration régulière parvenait à la jeune femme, depuis le berceau. La Tueuse hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha finalement. La couverture de l'enfant, de toute évidence une petite fille d'environ deux ans, se soulevait à un rythme régulier. La Tueuse posa sur elle un regard attendri. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement et poussait de temps à autre des soupirs durant son sommeil. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Buffy passa une main douce dans les cheveux de l'enfant et remonta légèrement la couverture sur elle. Elle resta un long moment plongée dans sa contemplation…_

La jeune femme cligna doucement des yeux et se réveilla dans son lit. Un léger sourire était inscrit sur ses lèvres. Autour d'elle, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et Spike semblait dormir à poings fermés à côté d'elle. Le bruit régulier de la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur continuait de parvenir à ses oreilles. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, ce son était au fil du temps devenu pour elle source d'apaisement. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Spike, le souvenir de leurs précédentes étreintes amenant à nouveau un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle scruta son visage pendant quelques minutes, passa une main tendre le long de sa joue et fit doucement glisser son doigt sur la cicatrice qui ornait l'arcade de son sourcil. Elle ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle avait tant appréhendé le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, elle était infiniment heureuse et cet état de bien-être semblait être largement partagé par Spike. Laissant vagabonder son esprit, elle s'interrogea longuement sur la signification du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. La vision de cette enfant avait réussi à l'attendrir, et elle avait éprouvé un élan de protection à son encontre, comme si elle l'avait toujours connue et comme si la protéger importait plus que toute autre chose. Elle y repensa un peu intriguée.

Restée songeuse pendant près d'une heure, incapable de se rendormir, la Tueuse avait peu à peu vu ses réflexions prendre une autre direction. Les récents bouleversements dans sa santé et maintenant ce rêve, la poussaient à se poser des questions. La seule explication qui, à ce moment, lui aurait paru plausible, était l'éventualité d'une grossesse. Selon ce qu'elle avait pu lire un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, tout lui correspondait. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle était une Tueuse, lui un vampire. Rien de tel ne pourrait se produire. Ce n'était tout simplement pas logique, et physiquement impossible. Seuls les vampires de la dimension Nocturna le pouvaient, or les lois de ce monde ne s'appliquaient pas à eux.

Pas à eux ?

Le doute commença à l'envahir à une vitesse phénoménale. Et si elle se trompait ? Elle fronça les sourcils avec consternation et se releva légèrement dans le lit. Etait-ce seulement possible que leur métabolisme se soit vu modifier ? Est-ce que par leur simple présence dans ce monde, ils s'étaient vus octroyer les mêmes capacités ? Impossible.

Ne tenant plus en place, la Tueuse se leva du lit un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais à son grand soulagement, ne réveilla pas Spike. Elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et se mit à faire les cents pas, incapable de rester en place. Impossible. Ce mot tournait indéfiniment dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une autre dimension où les vampires avaient la capacité de procréer, que leur métabolisme s'était modifié. Et si c'était le cas ? Le doute venait de s'emparer définitivement d'elle, bien qu'elle se répète sans cesse qu'une telle hypothèse était impossible, complètement impossible.

Après de longues minutes d'allers-retours, elle s'arrêta devant le miroir, releva légèrement son débardeur et passa une main contre son ventre. Bien qu'ayant presque disparu, l'hématome qui était apparu suite au coup que lui avait donné le Turok-han quelques jours plus tôt était toujours présent au niveau de son estomac. Un léger sursaut de peur la traversa lorsqu'elle pensa aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir si le coup avait été porté un peu plus bas -du moins, si son hypothèse se confirmait, ce dont elle n'était absolument pas convaincue. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte.

Elle savait que le doute ne le lâcherait plus tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas le cœur net.

Mais comment savoir ?

***

La maternité. Voilà une chose sur laquelle Buffy avait depuis longtemps fait une croix.

Installée sur le bord du lit de sa chambre, elle demeurait le regard perdu dans le vide, le bruit de l'eau de la douche parvenant à ses oreilles depuis la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner et retourner dans sa tête les récents évènements. Sa petite rencontre avec la Force quelques heures plus tôt était à présent bien loin de son esprit. Celui-ci demeurait bien trop accaparé par le mot "grossesse" qui tournait à présent indéfiniment dans sa tête. Les nausées, la fatigue, les maux de tête, la légère perte de connaissance… Les signes étaient quand même troublants de similitude avec ceux d'une femme enceinte. Comment pourrait-elle prétendre l'ignorer ?

Mais l'impossibilité de la chose rendait la jeune femme beaucoup plus sereine. Après tout, comment une Tueuse et un vampire pourraient-ils donner la vie ? C'était scientifiquement impossible. Mais que connaissait-elle à la Science ? Après tout, jamais personne n'était jamais venu lui dire qu'elle ne risquerait rien. Et puis, très peu de personnes avaient dû envisager l'hypothèse qu'une humaine, a fortiori une Tueuse, ferait un jour l'amour avec un vampire. D'un autre côté, Buffy avait entretenu avec Spike une relation très passionnée l'année précédente, et ce pendant des mois. Il ne leur était jamais rien arrivé. Cette théorie ne tenait pas debout.

Mais si le doute parvenait à persister, c'était surtout parce que la dimension Nocturna et la petite fille qu'ils y avaient rencontré revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Et si c'était justement ce lieu qui avait modifié leur métabolisme ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle ait des réponses. Mais comment pourrait-elle savoir ? En parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, la renseigner. Willow ? Comment pourrait-elle aborder un tel sujet avec elle ! La Tueuse se demanda comment s'y prenaient les jeunes femmes habituellement pour confirmer leurs doutes dans ce domaine. Foncer chez un médecin ? Ce n'était malheureusement plus envisageable pour elle à l'heure actuelle, Sunnydale était complètement désertée. Foncer acheter un test de grossesse ?

Elle fut surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Les pharmacies de la ville, comme le reste des commerces, avaient été laissées à l'état d'abandon depuis des semaines. Se procurer un test ne représenterait pas pour elle un obstacle. Elle repensa à ce que son Observateur lui avait dit quelques temps auparavant. Après leur retour du Bronze et leur combat contre les Turok-hans, Giles était venu lui dire qu'ils commençaient à manquer sérieusement de bandages, médicaments et produits de soins. S'ils étaient amenés combattre à nouveau, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de soigner et panser leurs blessures. Il avait alors suggéré un petit tour à l'hôpital de Sunnydale, qui allait s'avérer selon lui nécessaire, et qu'il valait mieux le faire le plus tôt possible.

C'était évident. Quel meilleur moyen pour elle de se procurer un test de grossesse ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement et Spike sortit de celle-ci, torse nu. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés en petits pics ébouriffés au dessus de sa tête, trempés par l'eau de la douche, ce qui lui conférait un côté encore plus sexy. Il finissait de boucler la ceinture de son pantalon et semblait s'affairer à chercher en vain quelque chose autour de lui. Quand il posa son regard sur la jeune femme, qui était installée sur le bord du lit, il stoppa ses recherches et lui demanda avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-tendre :

Spike : « C'est quoi que tu portes ? »

Buffy, tirée de ses pensées, répondit à sa question par un regard interrogatif.

Buffy : « Hum ? »

Spike, se rapprochant d'elle : « Ce que tu portes. »

Il désigna d'un mouvement de menton le haut que portait la Tueuse, qui s'avérait être une des chemises de Spike.

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Oh ! Tu veux la récupérer peut-être ? »

Spike : « Bah, moi ça me dérange pas, mais c'est quoi cette manie de me piquer mes chemises ? »

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et répondit taquine tout en se levant :

Buffy : « Je sais pas, je les aime bien ! »

Spike, interrogatif : « Parce que… ? »

Buffy, spontanée : « Parce qu'elles sont à toi. »

Spike répondit par un sourire, entoura de ses bras la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Spike : « Si c'est que ça, je peux t'en donner une ou deux tu sais… »

Buffy : « Où serait le plaisir de te les piquer dans ce cas ?! »

Spike haussa un sourcil amusé : « Donc si je comprends bien, je ne peux rien faire contre ça ? »

Buffy, souriante : « Exact. »

Spike : « Cela dit… »

Il laissa traîner un regard lascif le long de son corps, contemplant ses jambes nues, avant de revenir face à son regard, avec un léger sourire en coin.

Spike : « … je te trouve très sexy quand tu les portes ! »

Buffy, passant ses bras derrière son cou : « Alors on y gagne tous les deux. »

Spike commença à rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes et déclara dans un souffle :

Spike : « Il semblerait… »

Il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser lent et voluptueux, dont ils profitèrent de longues minutes. Ils laissèrent ensuite reposer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et Buffy lui déclara doucement, les yeux toujours fermés :

Buffy : « Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? »

Spike, amusé : « Je sais plus. Redis-le pour voir. »

Entrant dans son jeu, elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui déclara avec beaucoup de force :

Buffy : « Je t'aime. »

Spike eut un petit sourire touché, et prit soudain un faux air consterné pour lui dire :

Spike : « Je crois que je deviens dur d'oreille. Tu peux répéter ? »

Buffy s'écarta soudainement de lui, et c'est avec un rire amusé qu'elle commença à le faire reculer en direction de la salle de bain.

Buffy : « Je crois que je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te le prouver… »

***

Réunis dans la cuisine, le Scooby avait pris place autour de la table.

Buffy : « Alors, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? »

Giles, en retirant ses lunettes : « Eh bien, oui, comme je le pensais, la thèse de la télékinésie semble se confirmer. A la manière dont tu nous l'as décrit, Buffy, la Force n'est pas redevenue matérielle. Si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais pu l'atteindre physiquement. Mais tu n'as pas pu le faire… »

Willow : « Et puis, je pense que tu n'avais pas complètement tort en parlant de "poussée d'adrénaline"… Il est possible que l'avoir mise en colère lui ait permis de faire usage de ce pouvoir plus facilement. »

Buffy : « Ce qui ne signifie pas que nous devons le minimiser. »

Willow : « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est déjà rassurant de se dire que sa portée est à relativiser… »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est sûr. »

Elle laissa passer un court silence avant de reprendre un peu incertaine :

Buffy : « Je… j'ai pas mal réfléchi. La Force semble prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir et de puissance, ce qui ne nous avantage en rien. »

Dawn : « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse contre ça ? »

Buffy : « Contre la Force elle-même, nous ne pouvons effectivement pas grand-chose, mais je me suis dis que la meilleure manière de l'atteindre pour le moment serait de passer à l'attaque. »

Alex : « Tenter une nouvelle offensive ? »

Buffy : « Oui, notre victoire contre les Turok-hans a prouvé que nous étions capables de tenter des offensives avec réussite. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il serait temps que nous nous en prenions à Justine. Après tout, elle ne représente pas une menace aussi forte que les Turok-hans, et ça fait des semaines que nous vivons avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête à cause d'elle… Je me suis dit qu'agir contre elle serait toujours mieux qu'attendre. »

Giles : « Je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… »

Willow, approuvant : « Oui, je pense aussi. Et puis, être en mouvement, ce sera toujours mieux qu'attendre. »

Dawn : « Il faut donc qu'on retrouve Justine… »

Spike : « Tu as une idée de l'endroit où elle peut se trouver ? »

Buffy : « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée précise, mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer par aller au vignoble, en reconnaissance. Voir si elle s'y trouve et après on avisera pour la suite si elle n'y est pas…»

Alex : « Donc tu veux lancer une offensive maintenant ? »

Buffy : « Pourquoi pas ? »

Willow : « Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, mais tu ne comptes pas embarquer les potentielles ? »

Buffy : « Je n'en sais rien. Elles pourraient se charger des Bringers pendant que nous, on s'occupe de la demoiselle ! »

Dawn : « Combattre des Bringers après des Turok-hans ? Ce sera du gâteau ! »

Buffy ajouta : « Enfin, avant de tenter quoique ce soit, comme vous me l'avez suggéré l'autre jour Giles, on devrait peut être d'abord se rendre à l'hôpital pour refaire le plein côté bandages et soins ! »

Elle espérait que sa tentative subtile de suggérer un tour à l'hôpital avait été perçue comme telle.

Giles : « Oui, il faudrait que quelqu'un se propose pour… »

Buffy le coupa sur un ton plus précipité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu : « Moi j'irais ! »

Des regards suspicieux se tournèrent vers elle, étonné qu'elle fasse preuve d'un si grand enthousiasme et d'une aussi bonne volonté. Elle tenta de se rattraper en parlant le plus calmement possible, ce qui ne fut pas une réussite.

Buffy : « Enfin je veux dire, j'irais… parce que ça… ça vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu'un qui puisse se défendre, dans le cas où il ferait des mauvaises rencontres. Même s'il n'y a plus de Turok-hans, Justine représente toujours une forte menace… »

Giles, en servant du thé : « Tu as raison. »

Spike : « Je t'accompagne. »

Buffy acquiesça avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Si Spike venait avec elle, ça allait lui être d'autant plus difficile de prendre un test de grossesse sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais elle n'avait guère le choix.

***

Buffy : « A ton avis, ça on prend ou pas ? »

Buffy tenait entre ses mains un récipient en verre rempli d'un produit incolore, qu'elle éclairait à la lueur de sa lampe de poche. Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital depuis une demi-heure et avaient réussi à réunir bon nombre de médicaments et autres produits de soin.

Spike, en regardant ce qu'elle tenait : « Mmh… oui ça pourrait nous être utile en cas de brûlures. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Ouais, j'espère qu'on n'aura pas à s'en servir. »

Buffy jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle réussirait à trouver ce qu'elle était réellement venue chercher. Elle ouvrait tous les placards qu'elle trouvait, profitant de l'occasion qu'ils cherchent des médicaments pour fouiner un peu partout. Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant l'air préoccupé et absent de Buffy, Spike lui demanda :

Spike : « Tu es sûre que ca va ? T'as l'air… étrange. »

Buffy : « Ah ? Euh, oui, bien sûr que ça va. »

Spike : « J'apprécierais moyennement que tu me refasses le coup de tomber dans les pommes… »

Buffy, sur un ton rassurant : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va très bien. »

Spike, sceptique : « Mmh, mmh… »

Buffy, penchant la tête sur le côté : « Quoi ? »

Spike : « Oh, rien. Comme tu as la fâcheuse tendance à cacher la vérité quand quelque chose ne va pas, je me demande encore pourquoi je te pose la question. »

Buffy, amusée : « Oh, si ce n'est que ça… »

Spike, avec un air faussement en colère : « Tu crois que c'est amusant ? Non, mais c'est vrai, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué que t'étais pas au top de ta forme ces derniers temps ! Pourquoi tu… »

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et reprit plus calmement :

Spike : « Ecoute, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, et si la ville n'avait pas été désertée, je crois que je t'aurais ligotée et emmener de force chez un médecin. »

Buffy, poursuivant sur un ton taquin : « Parce que tu crois que tu y serais arrivé ?! »

Spike, avec un regard noir : « Ne remet pas mes compétences en cause, amour, je me serais montrer intraitable là-dessus. »

Buffy eut un petit sourire en coin, et dans le fond, elle pensait que la présence d'un médecin aurait largement simplifiée les choses pour elle. Distraitement, elle passa au placard suivant, faisant passer l'éclairage de sa lampe de torche sur les produits qu'il contenait. Elle se redressa légèrement quand elle aperçut enfin l'objet de ses recherches. Tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la pile de tests de grossesse qui se trouvait devant elle, elle déclara plus sérieusement :

Buffy : « Je suis persuadée que je n'ai rien de grave, je l'aurais senti dans le cas contraire. Il s'agit quand même de mon corps. Et puis, je vais plutôt bien depuis une semaine… »

Spike, sceptique : « "Plutôt" bien ? »

Buffy se tourna vers lui et lui déclara avec entrain :

Buffy : « Tu voudrais pas aller chercher les bandages dans la salle au fond du couloir ? Pendant que je continue à faire le plein de médicaments. »

Le vampire lui lança un regard légèrement exaspéré et finit par déclarer conciliant :

Spike : « D'accord, j'y vais... Très subtile ta façon de changer de sujet. », lui fit-il remarquer avant de la quitter.

Buffy le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire amusé, et une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il était parti, elle attrapa avec rapidité l'un des tests de grossesse qui se trouvaient entreposés dans le placard qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Ouvrant son manteau, elle glissa celui-ci dans l'une des poches intérieures, avant de le refermer précipitamment. Elle partit jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été vue, et fut soulager de constater que Spike n'était pas revenu sur ses pas.

***

Après leur retour à la maison Summers, ils montèrent en direction de la salle de bain, et Buffy, en compagnie de Dawn, Willow et Anya, déballèrent les sacs pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qu'ils avaient ramené.

Dawn, en sortant une boîte : « Génial, des pansements ! »

Buffy, avec un regard en biais : « Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour avec autant d'enthousiasme… »

Dawn, amusée : « Non, c'est pas ça, mais, lors du combat contre les Turok-hans, j'ai été légèrement coupée au bras… Mais vu qu'on en manquait, j'ai laissé ce qui restait aux filles qui en avaient plus besoin que moi. »

Buffy : « Oh, quel beau sens du sacrifice. »

Dawn, en feignant un soupir : « Je sais, on ne se refait pas ! »

Buffy eut un petit rire.

Willow, admirant le contenu du sac : « Vous avez ramené tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est parfait. »

Anya, en sortant un gros récipient en verre : « Wow, espérons qu'on n'aura pas à se servir de ça. Les brûlures, c'est pas ce qu'on peut trouver de plus chouette… Je me souviens, une fois, une des femmes qui m'avaient invoqué avait souhaité que son mari finisse carbonisé et… »

Willow, avec une mine dégoûtée : « Je t'en prie, arrête, c'est répugnant. »

Buffy : « On se passera très bien des détails. »

Dawn, curieuse : « Et tu l'as fait ? »

Anya : « Bien sûr, elle avait formulé un vœu ! Vous auriez vu ça, c'était pas beau à voir. »

Dawn : « Yeurk ! »

Anya : « Bah, après tout, il ne l'avait pas démérité. Il l'avait trompé avec une courtisane. »

Willow : « C'était pas une raison valable… Un simple 'Je te quitte' aurait amplement suffit. »

Anya : « Oui, mais je vous rappelle que j'étais démon à cette époque là. La destruction, il y avait que ça de vrai. Mais les choses changent… », finit-elle dans un soupir qui aurait pu passer pour nostalgique.

Dawn, en rangeant une pile du médicament au fond d'un placard de la salle de bain, déclara :

Dawn : « Encore heureux ! »

Alors qu'elles continuaient de s'activer au rangement des diverses choses que Buffy et Spike avaient ramenées, Willow demanda doucement à la Tueuse :

Willow : « Et comment ça va ? Depuis hier ? »

La Tueuse blonde n'entendit pas sa question, l'esprit beaucoup trop préoccupé par ce qu'elle avait dû laisser à l'étage inférieur. En rentrant de leur escapade à l'hôpital, elle avait été contrainte de laisser son manteau dans l'entrée et le test de grossesse qu'il contenait. La circulation dans le couloir étant beaucoup trop dense entre les potentielles et le Scooby, elle avait jugé préférable de se montrer plus discrète. Elle devrait donc attendre jusqu'au soir pour infirmer une hypothèse qui, elle le savait, serait certainement fausse.

Mais l'appréhension d'un verdict contraire demeurait immaîtrisable. Plus tôt elle en serait certaine, mieux ce serait.

Willow : « Buffy ? »

Buffy, sortant de ses pensées : « Tu… tu m'as parlé ? »

Willow : « Je te demandais si tu t'étais remise de ta petite rencontre avec la Force, hier ? »

Buffy : « Oh, euh, oui ça va. Je… j'ai juste été un peu surprise au début par ses nouvelles… "capacités", mais maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'il en est, c'est déjà un peu plus rassurant. »

Willow : « Oui… Et je pense que tu as raison en voulant tenter cette offensive contre Justine. »

Anya : « Il n'y a qu'avec des offensives qu'on arrive à quelque chose de toute façon. Ce n'est pas en attendant que l'ennemi attaque qu'on parviendra à prendre le dessus. »

Dawn : « Je pense aussi que ça vaut mieux. Comme tu dis toujours Buffy, il faut toujours mener le combat à notre rythme, pas à celui imposé par nos adversaires. »

Buffy, adressant un sourire à sa sœur : « Contente de constater que tu retiens les leçons ! »

Dawn : « J'ai toujours été une très bonne élève… »

Buffy, amusée : « Si j'en crois certains de tes bulletins de note, non, pas toujours… »

Dawn, avec une moue boudeuse : « C'était pas ma faute, certains profs avaient une dent contre moi. »

Buffy : « Mmh, mmh, c'est ce qu'on dit… »

Dawn : « Et puis, vu que tes conseils peuvent plus ou moins jouer sur notre espérance de vie, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que j'y prête plus attention ! »

***

Le silence régnait en maître dans la maison Summers. Il était près de deux heures du matin, et tout le monde semblait avoir rejoint les bras de Morphée. Profondément endormi aux côtés de sa Tueuse, Spike semblait loin des préoccupations qui envahissaient l'esprit de sa belle en ce moment même. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés, la jeune femme avait été incapable de fermer l'œil, attendant impatiemment le moment où elle pourrait se lever en toute discrétion ; moment qui semblait être venu.

Spike n'avait apparemment pas décidé de lui faciliter la tâche. Buffy aurait voulu pouvoir se lever sans le réveiller, mais celui-ci entourait de son bras la taille de la jeune femme. Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, elle écarta doucement celui-ci et le vampire se tourna finalement de lui-même sur le dos, libérant ainsi la Tueuse de son emprise. A son grand soulagement, il ne se réveilla pas et c'est le plus silencieusement possible qu'elle se glissa hors du lit. Enfilant des vêtements pour plus de décence, elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée au porte-manteau, elle chercha frénétiquement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste le test de grossesse qu'elle y avait entreposé quelques heures plus tôt.

Buffy, chuchotant pour elle-même : « Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu… ? Ah, te voilà ! »

Elle en ressortit la fameuse boîte qui contenait la réponse à toutes ses questions, et remonta hâtivement les escaliers, veillant malgré tout à ne réveiller aucune des potentielles qui dormaient dans leurs sacs de couchage. Une fois à l'étage, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et sortit le test de sa boîte.

***

Trois minutes. Certainement les plus longues de sa vie.

Buffy se trouvait dans la salle de bain depuis près d'un quart d'heure, mais avait au préalable lu attentivement la notice et tenté –en vain- de calmer son anxiété. Le système était très simple : si le verdict était négatif, une croix apparaîtrait dans le petit espace prévu à cet effet. Et si à l'inverse elle était enceinte, il s'agirait d'un rond bleu.

Elle se trouvait à présent face au test de grossesse, qui avait été précieusement posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Installée sur une chaise, son regard jonglait entre celui-ci et la pendule de la salle de bain. Seule une minute était passée. Une minute qui jusqu'à présent avait paru interminable à la Tueuse. Dans le cas où le verdict serait positif, elle se demandait toujours si elle serait heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé cette perspective, sa mission de Tueuse ne le lui permettant tout simplement pas. La seule fois où cette idée l'avait effleuré, c'est quand elle avait appris l'identité de Wood. Il était le fils d'une Tueuse. Elle avait alors réalisé ce jour là qu'il n'était pas impossible pour une élue d'avoir un enfant. Mais le Proviseur était très vite devenu orphelin, c'était donc la preuve qu'une Tueuse ne pouvait pas constituer une bonne mère, jamais il ne serait possible pour elle de concilier les deux. Mais maintenant qu'elle nageait dans le doute, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Si elle s'avérait être enceinte, elle savait que cette nouvelle risquait de les mettre, elle et le groupe, dans une situation délicate. Ils étaient en pleine apocalypse, en plein combat contre le mal personnifiée, comment pourrait-elle gérer une telle situation ?

Buffy avait l'impression que son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure et ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Et si le résultat était négatif ? Elle serait certainement soulagée. Soulagée ?

Elle n'en était finalement pas si sûre. Malgré toute la force que sa raison mettait en œuvre pour lui crier qu'une telle situation était impossible, Buffy sentait pourtant au fond d'elle quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su définir. Quelque chose qui l'avait inconsciemment poussé à se faire à cette idée, à se dire qu'elle portait peut-être en elle la vie, à se dire que ce genre de situation ferait d'elle une femme normale, enceinte d'une personne dont elle était amoureuse. Pourquoi devrait-elle être mécontente ? Peut-être parce que la peur pressente qui lui broyait l'estomac à cette idée était également de la partie. Elle ne connaissait rien à la maternité. Comment pourrait-elle s'occuper d'un bébé ?

Deux minutes étaient passées…

Décidée à calmer ses nerfs et à se vider tant que possible l'esprit, Buffy ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se concentra sur le bruit extérieur. Dehors, la pluie continuait de marteler les fenêtres et les volets, et le tonnerre, bien que moins présent ces dernières heures, continuait de gronder légèrement. S'enfermant dans une sorte de bulle protectrice, Buffy coupa le passage à toute pensée et se concentra uniquement sur le calme de la pièce qui contrastait fortement avec le bruit extérieur.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard, elle posa le regard sur l'horloge de la salle de bain, et constata que les trois minutes étaient largement écoulées. Elle se tenait appuyée contre le mur, à l'opposé du lavabo, et attendit longuement, hésitante, avant d'entamer un mouvement en direction du test de grossesse. S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, la Tueuse tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle redoutait en réalité plus une réponse négative que positive, ce qui la surprit. Une immense vague de déception, inattendue, s'empara d'elle à la simple idée de se dire qu'elle allait peut-être découvrir qu'elle n'était pas enceinte ; le souvenir des images de la petite fille de son rêve revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Si ce rêve était un message, et que cette enfant était la sienne, alors elle souhaitait de tout cœur que celui-ci se réalise un jour. Mais peut-être ne serait-ce pas pour maintenant ? Se ressaisissant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le test. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle saisit le petit objet de ses deux mains. Elle garda une mine impassible le temps d'une seconde, et lorsqu'elle sembla réaliser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle lâcha le test à terre et se laissa glisser au sol.

Un rond bleu était apparu.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et laissa couler ses larmes.

Elle était enceinte.

A SUIVRE…

Note l'auteure : C'est certainement le plus long chapitre que j'ai posté jusqu'à présent, et il marque pas mal de tournants pour le Spuffy notamment ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) . N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impresssions !


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Assise sur le sol frais de la salle de bain, le dos appuyé contre la baignoire, Buffy avait gardé une main collée contre sa bouche, le regard fixé sur le test de grossesse qui gisait à terre, un peu plus loin. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Sa vie venait de basculer en quelques secondes. Le test était positif. Elle était enceinte. Une exterminatrice enceinte d'un vampire. Qui aurait cru que cela lui arriverait un jour ? Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés à une vitesse affolante, et elle mit quelques minutes à parvenir à se calmer, tentant de reprendre le rythme normal de sa respiration. Sortant de son état de tétanie, elle essuya d'un revers de la main les traces de larmes sur ses joues et écarta une des mèches de ses cheveux pour la remettre derrière son oreille. Comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer ça aux autres ? Et surtout, comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer ça à Spike ?!

Elle se remit debout, les jambes légèrement flageolantes, et se plaça devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Relevant son débardeur, elle plaça une main sur son ventre et le contempla dans le reflet qui lui était renvoyé. Un léger sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses sentiments étaient extrêmement confus, le contrecoup du choc certainement. Elle était surprise, terrifiée, incrédule, perplexe mais également… heureuse. Et elle en était la première surprise. Tout en passant une main tendre sur son ventre, elle revoyait une nouvelle fois défiler dans sa tête les images de cette petite fille. Ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve et l'élan de tendresse qu'elle avait ressenti à son égard étaient ce qui lui permettait de se raccrocher. C'était un bonheur. Un bonheur qu'elle allait pouvoir connaître. Un bonheur qu'elle allait pouvoir connaître avec Spike.

Spike… Son vampire, son amant, son amour… Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? Sa condition de vampire devait certainement lui avoir fait oublier depuis longtemps toute idée de paternité – tout comme à elle d'ailleurs. Un vampire avec un enfant, l'idée lui sembla soudainement étrange. Ce genre de situation relevait certainement du jamais vu, du moins à sa connaissance… Avec un peu plus d'appréhension, elle se demanda soudain quelle serait la réaction de Spike. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il était certes fou amoureux d'elle, mais… cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'il accueillerait cette nouvelle avec joie ? Peut-être que ce ne serait pas le cas. Incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente pour le moment, elle décida de laisser de côté ces questions pour le moment. Elle ramassa le test de grossesse qui se trouvait encore à terre et ne voulant pas que quiconque sache qu'elle était enceinte – du moins pour le moment- elle chercha à le cacher. Elle écrabouilla du mieux qu'elle put la boîte et l'enroula dans du papier, avant de faire de même avec le test de grossesse. Puis elle enfouit le tout au fond de la poubelle, à un endroit où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller fouiller au vu de son contenu.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, et quand elle fut beaucoup plus calme, elle décida d'en sortir et de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle se glissa doucement dans le lit et posa sa tête contre l'oreiller, le regard rivé sur Spike. Elle passa une main douce le long de son bras et le contempla longuement, plongée dans ses pensées. Si seulement il savait ce qui les attend… Elle descendit à nouveau sa main contre son ventre, et le caressa doucement. Elle portait la vie en elle. C'était une idée à la fois excitante et… effrayante. Elle allait devenir mère, alors qu'elle ne connaissait strictement rien à la maternité. Sa propre mère n'était plus là pour la conseiller et elle fut envahie d'un sentiment de profonde tristesse. Se rapprochant de Spike, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Ils allaient être parents, c'était une idée étrange à laquelle la jeune femme était encore loin de se faire. Le vampire, réveillé par ses mouvements, ouvrit légèrement les yeux et en la constatant collée contre elle, il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, déposant rapidement ses lèvres contre son front. La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir de bien-être et embrassa légèrement le creux de son cou. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle. Alors que son esprit était bousculé par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, sa présence près d'elle la rassurait.

Convaincue qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à s'endormir, le sommeil eut pourtant raison d'elle une heure plus tard.

***

Lorsque la Tueuse ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Spike ne se trouvait pas à côté d'elle, mais la place était encore chaude, signe qu'il s'était levé il y a peu de temps. Elle se releva légèrement sur le lit, en appui sur ses coudes, et regarda autour d'elle.

Buffy : « Spike ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix tendre finisse par s'élever :

Spike : « T'es réveillée, amour… »

Buffy sursauta légèrement et s'aperçut qu'il se tenait près de la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il s'était rhabillé d'un jean et d'une chemise, et était en train de fumer une cigarette. Un léger vent frais pénétrait dans la pièce et la jeune femme frissonna légèrement.

Spike : « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée, mais vu que la pluie avait cessé de tomber, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion pour ne pas enfumer ta chambre et laisser tout ça s'échapper à l'extérieur… »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillé… »

Il prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et expédia celle-ci à l'extérieur, avant de refermer la fenêtre. Il s'approcha du lit et revint s'asseoir près d'elle, déposa un baiser sur son front et lui demanda :

Spike, interrogatif : « Tu ne t'es pas levée cette nuit, amour ? »

Buffy, troublée : « Euh, oui, j'ai… j'ai eu faim et je suis descendue manger un petit truc. »

Spike : « Une fringale nocturne ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi… »

Buffy, avec une moue boudeuse : « T'entends quoi par là ? »

Spike, amusé : « Rien, juste que tu es gourmande… »

Buffy, taquine : « Et tu peux préciser à quels domaines tu fais référence ? »

Spike, sur le même ton : « Je suis persuadé que tu parviendras à les trouver seule, amour… »

Buffy haussa un sourcil amusé et il vint déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la descendit doucement le long de son bras. La peau de la jeune femme réagit vivement au passage de sa main froide.

Buffy, frissonnante : « Tu as les mains glacées. »

Spike : « Il fait frais à l'extérieur… »

Buffy, en tenant une de ses mains dans les siennes, déclara songeuse :

Buffy : « Je sais… »

Au réveil, la jeune femme s'était demandée quelques secondes si elle avait rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais la réalité lui était rapidement revenue en mémoire. Elle portait la vie en elle, et jamais rien ne lui avait fait aussi peur et rendue heureuse à la fois. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Buffy savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête pour ça, mais le temps ferait sûrement son œuvre. La veille, cette nouvelle lui avait permise de se sentir comme une femme normale, qui allait voir un enfant normal, pour une vie normale –à un ou deux détails près. Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle n'était pas une femme normale. Elle était une Tueuse, _la_ Tueuse. Comment pourrait-elle continuer à mener à bien sa mission avec un enfant ?

Spike : « Et puis, je suis un vampire, ça n'aide pas. »

Buffy, sortant de ses pensées : « Hum, c'est vrai aussi. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis elle lui demanda hésitante :

Buffy : « Tu… tu n'as jamais repensé à ta condition humaine ? Je veux dire, l'humanité et tout ce qui en découle. Ca ne te manque pas un peu cette "vie" ? »

Spike haussa légèrement les épaules et laissa passer un court moment avant de dire :

Spike : « Ca dépend. Quand j'étais un vampire, je veux dire, sans âme, ma condition me plaisait, mais maintenant que je suis… je ne sais même pas comment on peut me qualifier… », finit-il dans un soupir. « Bref, à présent, certaines petites choses peuvent me manquer. Des choses toute bête comme sentir mon cœur battre, respirer, avoir une chaleur corporelle… »

Il amena à ses lèvres la main de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser dans la paume de celle-ci.

Spike : « Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'aime être à ton contact, amour. Parce que tu m'insuffles toute cette vie. Le rythme des battements de ton cœur quand il s'accélère, la chaleur qui émane de ton corps… »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et vint l'asseoir sur ses genoux, laissant reposer une de ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Spike : « Ca me fait parfois regretter ma condition humaine… Maintenant, être un vampire a des avantages, comme la super-force et… la super-force », finit-il presque avec dépit.

Buffy ajouta : « Et l'immortalité. »

Spike : « Ce n'est pas un aussi grand avantage qu'on le pense… »

Buffy, d'un ton songeur : « Mmh, ça me semble attrayant. Des milliers d'années pour découvrir le monde, les civilisations, rencontrer différentes personnes… »

Spike, sérieusement : « Et voir mourir les gens qu'on aime… »

Buffy, réalisant : « Oh,… Effectivement, c'est… c'est certainement un aspect plus difficile à vivre. »

Spike : « De toute manière, c'est le genre de choses auxquelles j'évite de penser. Je me laisse ça pour plus tard… Mais je ne me vois pas passer l'éternité sans les personnes que j'aime, sans _toi_. », finit-il sincère.

Buffy eut un léger sourire, touchée, puis elle lui déclara doucement :

Buffy : « Tu ne sais pas s'il ne te restera pas d'autres raisons de rester… »

Spike la regarda un moment consterné.

Spike : « Je n'en vois pas. »

Buffy : « Peut-être pas pour l'instant. »

Spike, avec fermeté : « De toute façon, tant que je suis vivant, je t'interdis de mourir… »

Buffy, ironique : « Ah, ça c'est sûr que ça change tout ! »

Spike : « En tout cas, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, tu peux compter là-dessus, crois-moi… »

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé et baissa la tête quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle vint à nouveau rencontrer son regard, elle lui demanda avec une légère hésitation :

Buffy : « Et… concernant les autres aspects de la vie ? Ils ne te manquent pas ? »

Spike : « C'est-à-dire ? »

Buffy : « Bah, le travail, la famille… les enfants… »

Spike : « Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, mais non, ça ne me manque pas spécialement. »

Buffy, en baissant légèrement la tête : « Oh. »

Une vague de déception l'envahie, mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, à quel genre de réponse s'attendait-elle ? Avoir un enfant ne figurait certainement pas en tête de liste de n'importe lequel des vampires, même avec une âme.

Spike, suspicieux : « Mais, dis-moi amour, pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? »

Buffy, essayant de prendre un ton plein d'entrain : « C'est juste des questions qui me sont passées par la tête pendant la nuit, c'est tout. »

Spike : « Je vois… »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et ils laissèrent reposer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre durant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme finit par se lever des genoux de Spike pour partir en direction de la salle de bain.

Buffy : « Je vais aller prendre une petite douche. »

Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et se dirigea machinalement vers la cabine de douche pour régler la température de l'eau. Faisant passer sa main sous le jet d'eau qui s'écoulait, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte ?!

***

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée, des éclats de rire commencèrent à parvenir à leurs oreilles et ils trouvèrent des potentielles réunies dans le salon, en train de discuter. Elles jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil en direction du couple qui arrivait, avant de reprendre de plus belle leur conversation. Buffy et Spike se dirigèrent finalement vers la cuisine et y trouvèrent Dawn, Andrew, Alex et Anya, en compagnie d'autres potentielles.

Dawn, la bouche pleine : « Salut vous deux ! »

Buffy : « Salut… »

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Amanda et Vi, qui se trouvaient près du frigo, et leur déclara :

Buffy : « J'ai pensé que l'entraînement pourrait être reporté à cet après-midi les filles… Ce matin, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Faites en sorte de mettre les autres au courant, je vous veux toutes réunies dans la cave dans une demi-heure. »

Amanda : « D'accord. »

Vi, reposant le paquet de céréales sur la table de la cuisine : « On va aller le dire aux autres. »

Buffy les remercia en faisant un air entendu et les jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Alex demanda à la Tueuse :

Alex : « Tu comptes leur parler de ton plan concernant Justine ? »

Buffy : « Oui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on agisse le plus tôt possible. »

Dawn lui tendit l'assiette où étaient empilés les pancakes et lui demanda :

Dawn : « Tu en veux ? »

Buffy, avec une petite grimace : « Euh, non, je… j'ai pas spécialement faim. J'ai plutôt envie de vomir, même… »

La jeune sœur de la Tueuse fit une mine dégoûtée et déclara ensuite en haussant les épaules :

Dawn : « Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour nous. »

Dawn se servit un pancake de plus, sur lequel elle appliqua du beurre de cacahuète, et Buffy la regarda faire d'un œil amusé.

Spike, en se versant une tasse de sang : « On ira faire un repérage au préalable ? »

Buffy : « Oui… Je pense que d'ici demain, on se rendra au vignoble pour vérifier si elle y est. »

Dawn : « Et si elle n'y est pas ? »

Buffy : « Si elle n'y est pas… on cherchera. »

Alex : « Tu as d'autres idées d'endroits où on pourrait la trouver ? »

Buffy, réfléchissant : « Mmh, quelques unes, mais si elle ne se trouve dans aucun de ceux-là, je dois avouer que ça se décidera sur le moment… »

Andrew, en sirotant un soda : « Un sort de localisation, ça pourrait fonctionner, non ? »

Buffy, en approuvant : « Si on n'a pas d'autre recours, oui, c'est probablement ce qu'on fera… »

***

Au vignoble, la Force regardait d'un œil amusé Justine en train de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle lui déclara sur un ton faussement exaspéré :

La Force/ Buffy : « Cesse de faire des allers-retours, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis… »

Justine, sur un ton agressif : « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Vous êtes le mal originel, vous ne pouvez pas avoir le… »

La Force/ Buffy la coupa : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas employer des expressions qui sont monnaie courante dans le commun des mortels. »

Justine poussa un long soupir et reprit de plus belle ses pérégrinations.

La Force/ Buffy : « Cesse de t'agiter, ce n'est pas si grave. »

Justine, inquiète : « "Pas si grave" ?! Ils ont prévu une offensive pour me tuer ! »

La Force/ Buffy, avec un sourire sur les lèvres : « Laisse les venir à toi… On saura les accueillir comme il se doit. »

Justine, avec un air consterné : « Quoi ? »

La Force s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres et lui déclara calmement :

La Force/ Buffy : « J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu vas retrouver ta forme initiale. »

Justine, surprise : « Quoi ? M… maintenant ? Je croyais que vous vouliez attendre ? »

La Force/ Buffy : « Eh bien, je crois que nous n'aurions pas pu trouver de moment plus opportun que maintenant. Cela risque de me prendre un peu de temps, mais… ce sera réglé rapidement. »

Justine, intéressée : « Un peu de temps ? »

La Force/ Buffy : « Quelques heures tout au plus. Le rituel que je vais devoir accomplir pour te rendre ton physique de démon, celui que tu avais avant que ces… _immondes_ sorcières ne te jettent ce sort, va être difficile, long et complexe et me demandera beaucoup d'efforts. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir et les exterminer comme ils auraient dû l'être il y a longtemps… »

Justine, déterminée : « Je ne vous décevrai pas. Mais… et pour la fille ? Que ferons-nous d'elle ? »

La Force/ Buffy, avec un sourire narquois : « Je connais une personne qui n'hésitera pas une seconde à lui ôter la vie. Et quand ils croiront avoir réussi… c'est là que tu entreras en jeu. J'aime créer l'effet de surprise ! »

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui déclara enthousiaste :

La Force/ Buffy : « Bien ! Que dirais-tu de commencer le rituel ?! »

***

Réunis dans le salon, le Scooby regardait passivement les images défilaient sur l'écran de la télévision. Une activité plus productive en cette période d'apocalypse aurait certainement était la bienvenue, mais du moment que Justine n'avait pas été localisée, ils ne pouvaient effectuer ni recherches, ni combat, et la possibilité de sortir se défouler sur quelques vampires relevait à présent du domaine de l'impossible –chose qui à une époque aurait semblé incroyable aux habitants de longue date de Sunnydale. Les distractions se faisant donc peu nombreuses, le Scooby s'était finalement réuni devant le petit écran pour regarder un programme qui leur avait paru distrayant.

Installée sur les genoux de Spike, sur l'un des fauteuils, Buffy reposait passivement contre lui, le dos affalé contre son torse, et celui-ci avait laissé passer un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, permettant à celle-ci de prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne. Sur le canapé, Willow avait appuyé son coude sur le rebord, et laissait reposer sa main contre sa joue, un air de profond ennui inscrit sur ses traits. A quelques centimètres d'elle, la place était occupée par Faith, qui vidait un paquet de pop-corn tout en regardant distraitement l'écran, et un peu plus loin se tenait également Kennedy. Le dernier fauteuil avait vu prendre place Alex, et Anya était rapidement venue les rejoindre en s'installant sur les genoux de celui-ci. Installés à même le sol, sur des coussins qui avaient été disposés sur le tapis en face de la télé, se trouvaient Dawn et Andrew.

Kennedy, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer : « Rappelez-moi qui a choisi ce film ? »

La jeune potentielle tourna son regard vers Alex qui lui désigna d'un mouvement du menton Andrew. Le jeune homme, voyant que tout le monde lui jetait un regard accusateur rétorqua :

Andrew : « Quoi ? ! Il est bien ce film ! »

Kennedy : « Moi je le trouve ennuyeux à mourir. »

Spike : « Ouais. Change de chaîne ! »

Faith : « Enfin une bonne parole ! »

Andrew : « Suis-je le seul à apprécier ce film à sa juste valeur ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, qui furent quelque peu concluante à la question que le jeune homme venait de poser.

Buffy : « Il semblerait Andrew ! »

Buffy se dégagea un peu de Spike pour se saisir de la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la table basse, puis se réinstalla sur les genoux de son vampire. Elle fit défiler les chaînes afin de trouver un film plus intéressant que celui qu'ils regardaient depuis un quart d'heure et arrêta de zapper lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un film de science-fiction qui leur sembla bien.

Andrew, avec une moue boudeuse : « Je l'ai déjà vu des centaines de fois celui-ci… »

Faith : « Oui, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde, alors si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à aller râler ailleurs…. »

Andrew : « En plus à la fin, le gars il… »

Dawn l'interrompit : « Chuuut ! On n'a pas besoin que tu nous balances la fin. »

Anya : « Elle a raison Andrew, tais-toi, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! »

Buffy eut un petit sourire amusée face à la réaction du jeune homme, et elle se réinstalla confortablement contre Spike. Incapable de se concentrer, les pensées de la jeune femme s'orientèrent rapidement sur ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. En réalité, ça ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la journée. Elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête, et elle se demandait surtout comment elle pourrait annoncer cette nouvelle, aussi bien au Scooby qu'à Spike. A de nombreuses reprises, elle avait souhaité le lui dire, avait senti monter en elle les mots qui la soulageraient et lui permettraient de partager et appréhender cette nouvelle avec quelqu'un, mais elle s'était rétractée à chaque fois, incapable de poursuivre.

Des centaines de scénarios avaient défilé dans sa tête, concernant la manière de le lui annoncer. Mais aucun ne lui avait paru convenir. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être plus simples…

***

Le lendemain matin, prenant le soin de s'armer comme il fallait, Buffy et Spike se préparaient à se rendre au vignoble. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils devaient s'y rendre en reconnaissance afin de s'assurer que Justine s'y trouvait. L'offensive contre celle-ci avait été prévue pour dans trois jours. Lorsque Buffy leur avait annoncé, la veille, ce combat à venir, les potentielles s'étaient montrées plutôt enthousiastes à cette idée. Leur victoire contre les Turok-hans quelques jours plus tôt leur avait permis de gagner en assurance et la perspective de n'avoir à affronter qu'une petite armée de Bringers les mettait plus en état de joie que de stress.

Faith arriva dans la pièce, un poignard en main, et demanda avec entrain :

Faith : « On peut y aller ? »

Buffy, se tournant vers Spike : « Tu es prêt ? »

Spike, en passant un poignard à sa ceinture, acquiesça : « Je crois qu'on peut y aller. »

La Tueuse brune s'était proposée pour les accompagner lors de cette mission reconnaissance. Ne supportant plus de rester enfermée dans la maison Summers, cette petite sortie à l'autre bout de la ville se présentait à elle comme une occasion de respirer à nouveau, même si il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'autorise des sorties aux alentours de la maison en compagnie du proviseur Wood ou parfois même quelques unes des potentielles, mais toujours avec la prudence qui s'imposait.

Marchant sur un large chemin qui menait au vignoble, le vampire et les deux Tueuses veillaient à ne pas se faire remarquer, et rester aux aguets, en prévention du moindre danger qui se présenterait à eux. Profitant que seule une pluie fine tombe, ils prirent plus leur temps qu'à leur habitude.

Faith : « C'est rafraîchissant… »

Buffy, approuvant : « Je confirme. L'atmosphère est de plus en plus lourde à la maison. »

Faith : « Je dois avouer que c'est difficile à gérer au début, mais à croire que je m'y suis faite. »

Buffy : « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. J'ai toujours autant de mal… Non pas que je n'apprécie pas les potentielles, mais… tu vois. »

Faith, haussant les épaules : « Ouais, mais je dois dire que ça ne m'a pas tellement changé. »

Buffy, interrogative : « De la prison ? »

Faith, acquiesçant : « J'ai passé des années entourée de femmes qui savaient moins bien se comporter que les filles, donc je peux te dire par expérience que ce n'est pas le pire. En revanche, l'enfermement, _ça_, c'est plus difficile. »

Tout en regardant au bout de la route pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait, Spike intervint en déclarant distraitement :

Spike : « Je vous propose qu'en rentrant on les bâillonne toutes, on les ligote par groupe de cinq, et on n'y touche plus jusqu'au combat. »

Buffy et Faith affichèrent un sourire amusé, et le vampire se tourna vers elles pour ajouter taquin :

Spike : « Admettez que l'idée est plutôt séduisante… »

Buffy : « J'appliquerais plutôt cette solution à Andrew. »

Spike, en soupirant : « Je l'avais presque oublié lui ! »

Continuant leur route, ils atteignirent le vignoble au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche.

Faith : « Et maintenant, comment on fait ? Si elle s'y trouve bien, on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça… »

Buffy : « Non, il est hors de question que l'on y rentre. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de s'en assurer sans être repérés. Chercher une petit fenêtre, ou une autre entrée, je ne sais pas… »

Spike : « Je sais d'où on peut voir l'intérieur du vignoble. Venez. »

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, il passa devant les deux Tueuses et commença à se diriger vers les bois. Elles le suivirent avec un temps de retard, et elles y pénétrèrent à sa suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, constatant qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus au sein de la forêt et que les lieux se faisaient de plus en plus obscurs, Buffy demanda intriguée à son vampire :

Buffy : « Tu… tu connais l'endroit ? »

Elle manqua de peu de trébucher sur une racine, mais se raccrocha au bras de Spike qui se tenait devant elle. Il lui saisit la main avec fermeté et lui répondit tout en poursuivant sa route, sans la lâcher :

Spike : « J'étais venu ici il y a quelques années… Et je me rappelle qu'il y avait un passage souterrain, pas très loin d'ici. Je pense que par là, on pourra accéder au vignoble, sans se faire repérer… »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à se rappeler le chemin à suivre. Désignant une direction du menton, il poursuivit :

Spike : « On va continuer par là, il me semble qu'on n'est plus très loin. »

La direction qu'ils suivirent sembla être la bonne puisqu'ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un passage fermé par une grille. Spike se pencha pour soulever cette dernière et l'envoya balader un peu plus loin, laissant apparaître des marches d'escalier.

Spike, en essuyant la boue qui s'était déposée sur ses mains : « Voilà, c'est par ici. »

Buffy, contemplant le trou dans le sol : « C'est drôlement sombre, heureusement qu'on a emmené les lampes… »

Faith : « Ca mène aux égouts ? »

Spike : « Non, pas vraiment, disons plutôt que c'est un passage souterrain… Il y en a plus que vous ne pensez sous les rues de Sunnydale. »

Faith, avec un sourire en coin : « Et je suppose que ta condition de vampire t'a amené à les utiliser plus d'une fois. »

Spike, confirmant : « Oui, on peut le dire… »

Faith descendit les marches la première, suivie de près par Buffy puis Spike. En touchant le sol des souterrains, la Tueuse brune fut surprise de voir ses pieds entrer en contact avec une eau glacée, dont le niveau atteignait la hauteur de ses chevilles.

Faith, ironique : « Il faudra songer à ressortir avant de finir noyés ! Si le niveau monte… »

Buffy, en touchant le sol à son tour : « Je ne pense pas que ça montera aussi vite, ça fait des semaines qu'il pleut, le niveau aurait dû avoir monté plus haut que ça depuis longtemps. »

Spike : « Je ne pense pas non plus que ça montera… En revanche, méfiez-vous des rats. »

Buffy, dégoûtée : « Duh ! »

Spike, désignant une direction : « On va commencer par-là… »

Ils avancèrent le long du chemin étroit et sombre, se guidant à l'aide de leurs lampes électriques.

Buffy : « Tu sais vers où aller ? »

Ils venaient d'arriver à une intersection et le vampire hésita quelques secondes avant de déclarer à peu près sûr de lui, en désignant un chemin vers la gauche :

Spike : « Il me semble que c'est par ici. »

Buffy, en faisant passer la lumière le long du chemin : « En tout cas, c'est pas le genre d'endroit qui inspire confiance. »

De longues minutes durant, ils marchèrent dans les souterrains, et c'est quand le chemin commença à s'élargir et que des torches flamboyantes fixées aux murs commencèrent à faire leur apparition qu'ils comprirent qu'ils toucheraient bientôt au but. Ils arrivèrent près d'un escalier, en haut duquel se trouvait une porte. Buffy fut la première à monter les marches et elle tourna doucement la poignée afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Fort heureusement pour eux, la porte n'était pas verrouillée et ils purent pénétrer dans les lieux sans la moindre difficulté. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ils s'aperçurent très vite qu'ils étaient entrés au sein même du vignoble. Des tonneaux étaient empilés et alignés par centaines.

Mettant en place le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré en chemin, ils prirent chacun position. Restant près de l'entrée par laquelle ils avaient pénétré dans le vignoble, Faith était chargée de faire le guet de ce côté-là, pendant que Spike se rendait à l'autre bout du couloir pour faire de même. Pendant ce temps, Buffy, qui était à peu près parvenue à se localiser grâce aux souvenirs de ses précédentes visites en ces lieux, avança avec précaution, suivant des chemins où les tonneaux s'additionnaient à n'en plus finir. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'autre bout du couloir qu'elle venait de parcourir, et aperçut Spike qui se tenait à une intersection, assurant ses arrières. Elle fit encore quelques pas, mais se stoppa net quand des bruits lui parvinrent. Se dirigeant en direction de ceux-ci, elle avança prudemment et quand elle arriva à l'endroit où le Scooby et les potentielles avaient combattu quelques semaines plus tôt contre Caleb, elle se cacha derrière l'un des tonneaux et aperçut au centre de la pièce la personne qu'elle recherchait. En transe, liée par une connexion lumineuse verte d'origine surnaturelle à la Force, Justine semblait parcourue de violents tremblements. Intriguée, Buffy resta quelques minutes à observer le rituel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Qu'étaient-elles en train de faire ? Aspirées dans leur rituel, ni la Force –qui avait conservé l'apparence de Buffy- ni Justine ne s'aperçurent de sa présence, et la Tueuse décida d'en profiter pour rester à les observer un peu plus longtemps. Si le mal originel était en train de renforcer ses pouvoirs, ils allaient avoir plus de difficultés qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté à l'éliminer.

Derrière elle, deux mains la saisirent soudainement par la taille, et la jeune Tueuse sursauta, envoyant son poing droit sans réfléchir en direction de la personne. Un air surpris s'inscrit sur ses traits quand elle vit son élan être stoppé net par le vampire blond, qui avait saisi son poing dans sa main.

Spike, murmurant : « Je savais que tu cognerai ! »

Buffy, à voix basse : « Spike ! »

Spike, se penchant vers son oreille : « Ca fait un moment que tu étais ici, je me suis inquiété. Il faut qu'on y aille avant de se faire repérer, amour. »

Buffy : « Oui, je… je me demandais juste…. Regarde ! »

Elle lui désigna d'un regard Justine et la Force, et Spike put constater qu'un faisceau de lumière les reliaient l'une à l'autre. Aussi consterné que la Tueuse, il finit par déclarer en chuchotant :

Spike : « Je ne sais pas si c'est très rassurant… »

Buffy : « C'est ce que je me suis dit. »

Spike : « Allez, viens, il faut qu'on parte, on est déjà restés trop longtemps. »

La Tueuse approuva d'un hochement de tête, et jeta un dernier regard en direction de la Force et de Justine, avant de suivre son vampire pour quitter le vignoble.

***

Un démon à l'apparence plus qu'effrayante et au gabarit impressionnant se tenait au milieu du Vignoble. A sa forte corpulence s'ajoutait sa taille qui faisait près de trois mètres de hauteur. Sa peau, d'une couleur très sombre, était remplie de pics rouges, principalement sur les bras et sur les jambes. Admirant son travail, la Force, qui avait conservé l'apparence de Buffy, avait fait le tour de la bête et affichait un large sourire.

La Force/ Buffy : « Je dois avouer que je te préfère sous ton apparence naturelle. »

Le démon, avec une voix grave, forte et éraillée : « Moi aussi. Cette fille avait une force et une énergie surprenante, mais je dois dire que je me sens beaucoup mieux dans mon corps que dans le sien. »

Il désigna une forme inconsciente qui se trouvait au sol, Justine.

La Force/ Buffy : « Bien. As-tu récupéré les facultés que tu avais auparavant ? »

Sans dire un mot, il sembla se concentrer et de ses bras sortirent de gros poignards, qui semblaient ancrés dans sa chair.

Le démon : « De ce côté là, oui. »

La Force/ Buffy, en souriant : « Parfait. J'espère qu'ils aimeront notre surprise. En attendant… »

Elle tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui gisait inconsciente au sol et déclara méprisante :

La Force/ Buffy : « Attache là… solidement ! Cette fille a une grande force. »

Le démon : « Et si je la tuais dès maintenant ? »

La Force/ Buffy : « Hors de question. Nous avons besoin d'un appât pour les amener jusqu'ici ! Et puis… »

Un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle déclara malicieuse :

La Force/ Buffy : « Ce sera plus amusant de laisser la Tueuse faire… »

A SUIVRE…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Willow : « Au moins, nous sommes sûrs qu'elle se trouve au vignoble, c'est déjà une bonne chose. »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est certain, mais je me demande toujours ce qu'était le rituel qu'elles accomplissaient. »

Assises sur le canapé, les deux jeunes femmes, en compagnie du reste du Scooby, discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient vu au vignoble.

Willow : « Tu m'as dit qu'elles étaient reliées par une espèce de faisceau lumineux, c'est bien ça ? »

Buffy : « Oui, et d'après les réactions que ça provoquait chez elle, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de… transmission de pouvoirs. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. »

Giles : « Ta théorie ne me semble pas si irrationnelle. Nous avons rapidement pu nous apercevoir que Justine possédait des pouvoirs surnaturels, alors qu'elle semblait pourtant une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, au même titre que Caleb. Il se pourrait que ce pouvoir lui vienne de la Force… »

Alex : « Mais si son pouvoir est renforcé, on risque d'avoir plus de mal à l'éliminer, non ? »

Buffy : « Peut-être, mais quoiqu'il en soit, nous nous y rendrons. Nous l'avons déjà laissé trop longtemps dans la nature. Et nous devons éliminer le danger qu'elle constitue tant que nous en avons la possibilité… »

Willow : « Oui, bien sûr, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plus… _prudent_ de vérifier avant ? »

Buffy, haussant une épaule : « Oui, peut-être bien… Mais vous pensez pouvoir trouver quelque chose ? »

Elle avait tourné son regard vers Giles et celui-ci, tout en retirant ses lunettes, déclara :

Giles : « Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons toujours essayer. Mais il est vrai qu'il va être difficile de trouver des informations à ce sujet. »

Willow : « Je pense pouvoir y arriver. »

Giles, fronçant les sourcils : « Comment ça ? »

Willow : « Les sorcières de la confrérie. Je pense qu'elles pourront m'aider. »

Giles, en remettant ses lunettes : « Oh, effectivement, leur aide pourrait nous être utile. Tu penses qu'elles trouveront quelque chose ? »

Willow : « Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je ne perds rien à essayer. »

Buffy, en se levant du canapé : « Bien, si elles peuvent nous apporter des réponses, tant mieux. »

La discussion prit rapidement une autre direction et Buffy décida de quitter la pièce pour partir en direction de la cuisine. Elle se prépara une tasse d'eau chaude dans laquelle elle se fit infuser un thé, et prit ensuite place sur l'un des tabourets, plaçant ses mains autour de la tasse pour se réchauffer. La jeune femme resta longtemps songeuse, fixant la vapeur qui s'échappait. Elle devait parler de sa situation à Spike. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, elle se devait de le mettre au courant. A de nombreuses reprises, elle avait voulu lui en parler, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue, les circonstances ne lui ayant jamais paru adéquates. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre son courage à deux mains et de le lui dire. Ce soir.

Ce soir, elle le ferait.

***

Spike : « Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?! »

Il était près de minuit, et Buffy, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, avait voulu sortir, car elle avait à lui parler. De nombreuses questions avaient suivi cette annonce, mais elles étaient demeurées sans réponses, la Tueuse lui demandant d'attendre qu'ils se trouvent là où elle le souhaitait. Elle l'avait saisi par la main et emmené à l'extérieur. La pluie continuait de tomber en fines gouttes, et Spike se posa de plus en plus de questions quand ils pénétrèrent dans un cimetière. Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, Spike la stoppa net dans son élan et la ramena contre lui :

Spike : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, amour ? »

Buffy : « J'ai à te parler, et j'ai ma petite idée de l'endroit où je pourrais le faire avec plus de tranquillité. »

Spike : « Mais qu'est-ce… »

Buffy l'interrompant : « Je t'ai dit : pas de questions. Tu verras plus tard… »

Contraint, Spike ne dit plus rien et continua de la suivre, intrigué. La pluie venait de s'accentuer et ils pressèrent un peu plus le pas, parcourant les tombes. Ouvrant un grand portail en fer, elle se précipita vers la porte du domaine qui se dressait devant elle et poussa violemment celle-ci, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait à une époque.

Spike, en pénétrant à son tour : « Ma crypte ?! »

Buffy passa une main dans ses cheveux et essora l'eau de pluie que ceux-ci avaient aspirée comme une éponge. Elle aurait peut-être dû penser à prendre de quoi les en protéger avant de quitter la maison. Malgré la pénombre, elle parvint à distinguer les lieux et pris le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Elle s'aperçut combien les lieux avaient pu changer depuis que Spike n'y vivait plus. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'y avaient plus remis les pieds, l'un comme l'autre, et les changements se faisaient surtout sentir au niveau de l'atmosphère. Mais la télévision trônait toujours au milieu de la pièce, et le canapé et le fauteuil n'avaient pas changé de place.

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Oui, ta crypte. »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le tombeau et prit appui contre le rebord de celui-ci.

Buffy : « Je me suis dit que je m'y sentirais peut-être… plus à l'aise pour te parler. Et puis, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de la maison. »

Spike, en enlevant son manteau trempé : « Je vois… »

Il déposa son manteau de cuir sur le dossier du fauteuil et se rapprocha doucement d'elle, la contemplant un moment. Ses cheveux et vêtements étaient trempés par la pluie. Elle grelottait légèrement, mais tentait de contenir ses tremblements ; elle était de toute façon trop préoccupée pour penser à se réchauffer. Son maquillage avait lui aussi coulé de ses yeux, s'étendant jusqu'à ses pommettes, ce qui participait à lui donner un air perdu. Malgré son inquiétude, Spike eut un léger sourire face au spectacle adorable qu'elle offrait et il lui demanda tendrement :

Spike : « Bien, maintenant qu'on est ici, explique-moi… »

Buffy : « Comme je t'ai dit, il… il fallait que je te parle. »

A son air grave, Spike devint sérieux et il lui demanda soucieux :

Spike : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Buffy ne répondit rien mais lui adressa un sourire rassurant et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, cherchant à trouver la meilleure façon de lui annoncer, et elle prit ses mains entre les siennes.

Buffy : « J'ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois… »

Elle releva son regard vers lui et déclara avec un sourire anxieux :

Buffy : « Mais j'ai… j'ai du mal… Et même maintenant que j'ai dis que je le ferais. Sur papier, ça semble toujours plus facile, mais quand il faut agir, c'est plus la même chose. »

Spike, intrigué : « Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Buffy : « Je ne m'y attendais pas, et je pense que toi encore moins… Et je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas trop comment te… te dire ça. »

Spike prit un air consterné, mais garda le silence.

Buffy : « C'est une situation assez compliquée et surprenante. Ca va changer beaucoup de choses, je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à faire face à ces changements. »

Spike : « Mmh, mmh, je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. »

Buffy, dans un soupir : « Ecoute, c'est vraiment pas facile pour moi. »

Elle lâcha ses mains et se dirigea vers le centre de la crypte. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas devant lui et Spike la regarda faire des allers-retours, sans savoir quoi penser.

Buffy : « Non, mais c'est vrai tu es un vampire, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour possible que ça nous arrive, surtout à nous. Mais maintenant que c'est là… »

Il se dirigea soudainement vers elle, la saisit par les épaules pour l'arrêter et elle reporta à nouveau son regard vers lui.

Spike, chuchotant presque : « Ecoute, je t'en prie, cesse de t'agiter comme ça et dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Face à son regard pénétrant, la Tueuse resta quelques secondes figée et tout s'enchaîna rapidement dans son esprit. Elle retint son souffle et les mots se formèrent dans sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter :

Buffy, d'un bloc : « Je suis enceinte, Spike. »

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux et eut l'impression d'avoir mal enregistré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il la fixa longuement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupéfaction et il lui demanda atterré :

Spike : « Q… quoi ? »

Ne sachant que lui dire de plus, Buffy prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et l'amena contre son ventre. Elle releva à nouveau ses yeux vers les siens et lui déclara avec beaucoup de force et intensité :

Buffy : « Ici. Il y a notre enfant, Spike. »

Son visage reflétant toujours sa stupéfaction, le vampire blond fixa longuement sa main posée à plat contre le ventre de la jeune femme et sembla vouloir articuler quelque chose, mais il n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux devinrent étrangement brillants et la Tueuse lui fit un faible sourire, avant de relâcher un soupir légèrement tremblant. Il déglutit difficilement et finit par parvenir à demander, son visage reflétant à la fois la consternation et l'incompréhension :

Spike : « Co… comment c'est possible ? »

Buffy : « J'y ai longuement réfléchi, et en fait… tu vois, c'est… enfin je crois que c'est l'autre dimension. Cette histoire de vampires capable de procréer et d'avoir des enfants humains, ça… ça dû nous affecter semble t-il. »

Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle et son regard s'était légèrement brouillé.

Buffy : « J'étais aussi surprise que toi. »

Spike laissa à nouveau passer une main douce contre son ventre, le contemplant avec dévotion.

Spike : « Je… je n'arrive toujours pas à… »

Buffy : « Je sais… »

Il releva son regard vers elle et la couva d'un regard à la fois tendre et protecteur. Il ne laisserait absolument personne déposer la moindre petite égratignure sur elle à présent.

Spike : « Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça signifie ? »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée. »

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui déclara, tout en parcourant son visage des yeux :

Spike : « Je crois que pour l'instant moi non plus… »

Buffy : « Comment… comment nous vois-tu appréhender ça ? Je veux dire… tu es un vampire, moi une Tueuse, comment va-t-on pouvoir élever cet enfant dans un environnem… »

Spike l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui déclara doucement :

Spike : « Ne pense pas à ça. Pas maintenant. On verra ça plus tard, amour. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et la Tueuse passa ses bras derrière son cou.

Buffy : « Tu as raison. »

Il l'étreint étroitement contre lui, et ils nichèrent l'un comme l'autre leur visage dans le creux du cou de l'autre. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, donnant l'impression qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul et même corps, ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, plus rien n'avait de réelle importance à présent. La seule chose qui comptait pour eux à cet instant, c'était d'être l'un avec l'autre, d'être l'un contre l'autre, et d'apporter à l'autre par sa simple présence une rassurance et un réconfort qui valait tout l'or du monde.

Spike : « Je t'aime tellement Buffy. »

Son visage niché dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme, il respirait son odeur, un mélange de son parfum et des senteurs de la pluie qui s'était déversée sur eux quelques minutes plus tôt. Il commença à déposer de légers baisers sur sa peau fraîche. Leurs lèvres finirent par se trouver, mais ils se contentèrent de les effleurer.

Buffy : « Je t'aime aussi… »

Il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres, mais au bout de quelques minutes, leur baiser devint rapidement passionné.

***

Dans une des chambres à l'étage, Willow se trouvait en compagnie de Dawn et Alex. Installée sur le lit, la jeune femme était parvenue à entrer en contact avec les sorcières de la confrérie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dawn : « Alors, qu'ont-elles dit ? »

Willow : « Eh bien, la théorie émise par Buffy semble se confirmer. La Force est dans la capacité d'effectuer des rituels pour transmettre ses forces à un hôte humain. C'est ce qui a été apparemment le cas avec Caleb, et cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'après sa mort, Justine lui ait succédé à ce poste. »

Dawn : « Comment ça se fait qu'elles aient trouvé des informations ? Je croyais qu'il n'existait aucun écrit sur la Force. »

Willow : « Des écrits, non. Mais des forces presque aussi anciennes qu'elle ne l'est, oui. Il est très dangereux de les consulter, mais les sorcières ont des ressources dans ce domaine. Leur confrérie se renforce de plus en plus, et elles ont pu entrer en communication avec une force mystique assez puissante. »

Alex : « Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très emballé par cette idée de faire un saut au vignoble. Espérons que ça se passera mieux que la dernière fois… Surtout si Justine a autant de force que Caleb. »

Willow : « Je sais qu'on y a tous des mauvais souvenirs… Mais je pense que Buffy a pris la bonne décision. Nous ne pouvons plus rester sans agir. Il vaut mieux éliminer Justine tant que nous ne sommes pas menacés par d'autres dangers. »

Dawn : « Oui, je pense aussi… Et puis, les filles sont bien mieux entraînées qu'elles ne l'étaient à l'époque où nous nous y sommes rendus pour affronter Caleb. »

Willow : « Oui, c'est sûr… »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et la jeune sœur de la Tueuse reprit avec énergie et optimisme :

Dawn : « Vous pensez parfois à l'après-combat ?! »

Willow : « Tu veux dire, quand tout sera terminé avec la Force ? »

Dawn : « Et qu'on aura gagné. »

Elle avait plus particulièrement mis l'accent sur cette phrase, ce qui entraîna chez Willow et Alex un échange de sourires, avant de poursuivre :

Dawn : « La première chose que vous vous voyez faire ? »

Willow, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, laissa fuser sa réponse sur un ton rêveur :

Willow : « Me prélasser et me détendre dans un bon bain chaud ! »

Alex, amusé : « C'est tout ce qui te fait envie ? »

Willow : « Eh bien, compte tenu du nombre que nous sommes et de l'unique salle de bain avec une baignoire que nous avons, les opportunités sont assez restreintes… Donc oui ! »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et déclara avec amusement :

Alex : « La dernière fois que j'ai pris un bain, c'était l'époque où je jouais encore avec mes canards en caoutchouc. »

Willow, taquine : « Ca ne remonte pas à si loin que ça ! »

Alex : « Hey ! »

Dawn laissa échapper un petit rire et demanda ensuite à Alex :

Dawn : « Et toi ? Que feras-tu ? »

Alex : « Retrouver mon appartement ! Non, pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais la joie de vivre seul -ou même à deux, avec Anya- je crois qu'il n'y a rien de tel. »

Dawn : « Moui, je comprends. »

Willow : « Je pense que chacun de nous rêve de retrouver son intimité. »

Dawn : « Même les filles. Combien d'entre elles aimeraient pouvoir retourner chez elles ?! »

Willow : « Surtout celles qui viennent de pays lointains, comme Chao-Ahn. »

Dawn : « Hum… Finalement, c'est peut-être plus dur pour elles que pour nous. Elles ne sont même pas entourées de leurs proches. »

Willow, approuvant : « Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus difficile. »

Dawn, interrogative : « Que ferons-nous une fois le combat passé ? Je veux dire, d'autres potentielles apparaîtront. Est-ce que nous allons les former comme nous l'avons fait pour celles qui sont ici ? Est-ce qu'on va continuer ? »

Willow : « Je dois avouer que pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop… Une seule d'entre elles sera élue pour être la prochaine Tueuse lorsque… »

Elle s'interrompit, n'osant pas prononcer ces mots, et poussa un soupir.

Alex : « Ce ne sera pas avant longtemps. »

Dawn, tristement : « Je l'espère… Mais, et Faith ? »

Willow : « Faith a été en quelque sorte "reniée" par le Conseil lorsqu'elle a viré du mauvais côté. Ils ne pouvaient lui retirer ses pouvoirs, mais ils ont fait en sorte que le devoir de Tueuse en lui-même revienne à nouveau à Buffy. Ce n'est qu'à sa mort qu'une nouvelle potentielle acquerra les pouvoirs de Tueuse, pas à celle de Faith. »

Dawn : « Oh… Je ne savais pas. »

Willow : « Tu étais encore jeune à l'époque, nous ne t'en avions pas parlé. D'ailleurs, nous en avons très rarement fait mention. Faith a été un sujet épineux pendant un certain temps, alors nous préférions éviter de parler d'elle. »

Dawn : « Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. »

Willow entreprit le rangement de la tonne de papiers qui traînait sur son lit, tentant de rassembler le tout en différentes piles cohérentes. Tout en mettant en ordre ses papiers, elle reprit soudain avec entrain à l'adresse de la jeune sœur de la Tueuse :

Willow : « Mais dis-moi, tu ne nous as pas dit. Qu'en est-il de tes projets une fois l'apocalypse passée et la fin du monde une fois de plus repoussée ? »

Dawn, avec un grand sourire : « Shopping ! »

***

Recouverts d'une couverture, Spike et Buffy se tenaient enlacés sur le canapé de la crypte. La jeune femme laissait reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son vampire, et semblait pensive. Il écarta une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui lui retombait sur la joue. Ceux-ci étaient à présent devenus secs.

Spike : « On aurait dû être rentrés depuis longtemps, c'est déjà le matin… »

Buffy, tournant son regard vers lui : « Je sais… »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et elle releva légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil sur le sol de la crypte. Elle aperçut leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout à terre. Elle se releva sur un coude et poursuivit câline en se plaçant au dessus de Spike :

Buffy : « …mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir d'ici. »

Elle ramena son visage contre celui de Spike et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant quelques longues minutes. Elle finit par laisser son front reposer contre le sien et déclara avec regret :

Buffy : « T'as raison, il faut qu'on y aille. Les autres vont s'inquiéter sinon. »

Elle repoussa la couverture et se leva du canapé, suivit de Spike quelques secondes plus tard. Ils ramassèrent chacun leurs vêtements et commencèrent à se rhabiller, tout en continuant de discuter. Spike lui demanda intrigué, tout en remettant son pantalon :

Spike : « Comment tu as fait ? Pour savoir ? »

Buffy releva son regard vers lui, lui adressa un léger sourire, puis répondit :

Buffy : « Quand on s'est rendus à l'hôpital, j'ai trouvé le moyen de me procurer un test de grossesse… »

Spike : « Oh, ça veut dire que tu… tu t'en doutais ? »

Buffy, en haussant les épaules : « Disons que mon corps avait connu quelques bouleversements ces derniers temps, je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne rien voir. Et je me suis posée pas mal de questions… »

Spike : « Oh, c'est vrai. Je suis soulagé qu'on sache finalement de quoi il s'agissait… »

Buffy, amusée : « Oui, je crois que ça aura de quoi calmer pas mal d'inquiétudes. »

Spike approuva d'un hochement de tête puis ramassa sa chemise qui se trouvait derrière le canapé.

Spike, hésitant : « Et tu… tu l'as su quand ? »

Buffy : « Il y a deux jours… Mais je… comme tu vois, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le courage de te l'annoncer. »

Spike se rapprocha d'elle, et plaça ses mains sur sa taille, avant de lui demander consterné :

Spike : « Pourquoi ? »

Buffy, haussant une épaule : « J'en sais trop rien. J'avais quelques craintes… »

Spike, la faisant reculer vers l'un des piliers de la crypte : « Pourquoi des craintes ? »

Buffy : « Spike… Tu es un vampire ! Avoir un enfant n'était certainement pas dans tes projets, comment voulais-tu que je sache la manière dont tu réagirais ? »

Le dos de la Tueuse vint percuter le mur et Spike remonta ses mains vers le visage de la jeune femme, saisit celui-ci, et lui déclara avec dévotion :

Spike : « Je suis fou amoureux de toi, j'aurais été dingue de mal réagir à une annonce pareille. Comment as-tu pu croire une telle chose ? »

Buffy eut un léger sourire et baissa le regard.

Buffy, haussa une épaule : « J'en sais trop rien, je me suis juste dit… »

Spike la coupa et déclara avec force : « Je t'aime plus que tout, Buffy. Et cet enfant… »

Il baissa son regard vers le ventre de la jeune femme et laissa passer quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots, puis planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens :

Spike : « C'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu pouvais faire au vampire que je suis. »

Buffy sembla touchée, mais ne dit rien, le laissant poursuivre.

Spike : « Je n'ai jamais réellement fait quoique ce soit de bien dans ma vie. Mais cet enfant… c'est une réelle fierté. Tu le sais ça ? »

Elle eut un léger sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

Buffy : « Maintenant, je le sais… »

***

La Tueuse remonta de la cave où les potentielles s'entraînaient depuis le début de la matinée. Des bruits de coups émanaient régulièrement des lieux et après deux heures d'entraînement, Buffy décida de s'accorder une petite pause à l'étage. Elle, tout comme Spike, n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit et un inévitable coup de barre avait commencé à lui tomber dessus quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se pressa un jus d'orange dans l'espoir de se remettre en forme.

Willow, entrant dans la cuisine : « Alors, comment se passe l'entraînement ? Elles sont motivées pour le vignoble ? »

Buffy : « Oh, oui. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire pour ça… De toute manière, elles n'auront pas à affronter Justine. Ca, ce sera notre combat. Je veux juste qu'elles nous aident à nous occuper des Bringers. »

La jeune Tueuse s'installa sur un tabouret et commença à avaler quelques gorgées de son jus d'orange.

Buffy : « A propos, tu as réussi à contacter les sorcières de la confrérie ? »

Willow, réalisant : « Oh, oui, c'est vrai que je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé. Je les ai contacté hier soir… »

Buffy : « Et ? »

Willow : « Et ton hypothèse se confirme Buffy. Le rituel que tu as vu lorsque vous étiez au vignoble, ce lien magique qui unissait la Force à Justine, c'était un rituel de passation de pouvoir, ou plus précisément de "renforcement" de pouvoir. Justine a semble t-il été choisie par la Force en tant qu'hôte humain pour accueillir une force surnaturelle qui rend non seulement maléfique, mais donne plus de puissance qu'à l'ordinaire. Etant donné que la Force n'a pas les moyens de se battre elle-même… »

Buffy continua : « … elle fait alors appel à des hôtes pour faire le sale boulot. »

Willow : « Exactement. Même si maintenant, elle a pris du pouvoir et qu'elle avait pu s'attaquer physiquement à toi l'autre fois, son pouvoir est encore loin d'être suffisant. »

Buffy : « Mais alors, Caleb ? Il était lui aussi l'hôte de ses pouvoirs ? »

Willow : « Très certainement. Après tout, il avait une apparence humaine. Une fois que tu lui as réglé son compte, Justine a pris sa place. »

Buffy : « Oui… Maintenant que j'y pense, il est vrai que Justine est venue frapper à notre porte à peine deux jours après la mort de Caleb. »

Willow : « Et on lui ouvert notre porte… »

Buffy : « Sans même se méfier ! Sur ce coup là, on n'a pas été très malins… »

Willow : « N'importe qui s'y serait laissé prendre. Après tout, qu'aurions-nous dû faire ? S'il s'était avéré que c'était une vraie potentielle comme nous le pensions au début, tu ne voulais quand même pas qu'on la jette à la rue, à la merci du premier Bringer ou Turok-han. On a pris la bonne décision, mais on a fait une erreur de jugement. Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui… »

Buffy : « Tu as raison. Du moment qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire du mal à une potentielle, ni à aucun d'entre nous, on peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir évité le pire. »

Willow, avec un petit sourire : « Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire. »

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit et Alex fit à son tour son apparition dans la cuisine, épuisé.

Alex : « Ces filles vont me tuer ! »

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour se saisir des glaçons, qu'il déversa dans un chiffon qui traînait à proximité.

Buffy, amusée : « Elles t'ont forcé à parler de garçons ? »

Alex : « Non ! Enfin, si ! Il y a aussi de ça. »

Willow : « Brad Pitt ou Orlando Bloom ? »

Alex : « Par pitié, ne me parle plus de ça ! »

Buffy et Willow échangèrent un sourire amusé et Alex poursuivit tout en portant à son œil droit le chiffon contenant les glaçons :

Alex : « Je me suis pris une jolie droite de la part de Jessica, en plein dans mon seul et unique œil valide. »

Buffy, un peu inquiète : « Et ça va ? »

Alex : « Oui, je pense que ça va aller. Mais je peux savoir ce que je fous au milieu des entraînements ? J'ai pas de supers pouvoirs qui me permettent de m'en remettre en un clin d'œil –sans jeux de mots-, du moins pas comme une certaine Tueuse. »

Buffy : « Bah, on a essayé de te persuader de ne pas les entraîner, que ça pouvait être dangereux pour toi. »

Willow, approuvant : « Oui, et c'est même toi qui a protesté, a dit qu'on ne te prenait pas assez au sérieux quand il s'agissait de combat, qu'on te sous-estimait et que tu pouvais parfaitement assurer l'… »

Alex, l'interrompant sur un ton boudeur : « Oui, bon, ça va, je crois que j'ai compris. Vous pourriez compatir et me soutenir au moins. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Buffy porta une main sur celle du jeune homme et donna des petites tapes par-dessus celle-ci pour lui montrer sa compassion.

Willow : « Pauvre petit Alex. »

Il retira les glaçons de son œil et demanda avec anxiété :

Alex : « Alors, dites-moi, à quoi ça ressemble ? Ca devient bleu ? »

Buffy, amusée : « Non, rassures-toi, tu n'as rien du tout. »

Willow : « Du moment que tu y vois bien… »

Alex : « Oui, je suppose que c'est un élément plutôt rassurant. »

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire, sortant du sous-sol, fit à son tour son apparition dans la pièce et se dirigea immédiatement vers Alex, avec un air désolé.

Willow : « Alors, Jessica, tu as décidé de t'en prendre à notre Alex paraît-il ? »

Un air de profonde excuse était inscrit sur ses traits et elle s'adressa au jeune homme avec un accent hispanique :

Jessica : « Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je n'ai pas fais exprès… Ca va aller ? »

Alex lui répondit avec un sourire, et tenta de minimiser la portée de son coup :

Alex : « Oui, t'en fais pas ! J'ai connu pire, tu sais. Quand on a combattu comme moi auprès de la Tueuse pendant plus de sept ans, des coups, on s'en est reçus d'autres. »

Jessica : « Oh, tant mieux si ce n'est pas grave. Je suis soulagée. J'avais peur que ce ne soit plus inquiétant. Je crois que je vais redescendre alors. »

Buffy, se levant de son tabouret : « Hum, oui, moi aussi ! »

En compagnie de la jeune potentielle, Buffy redescendit à nouveau à la cave pour poursuivre l'entraînement.

***

Buffy : « J'en ai marre… »

Une main posée sur son estomac, Buffy s'était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte qui séparait la salle de bain de leur chambre.

Spike, soucieux : « Ca ne va pas, amour ? »

Buffy, irritée : « Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer *pourquoi* on s'évertue à appeler les nausées d'une femme enceinte des nausées "matinales" si à… »

Elle jeta un œil au radioréveil qui se tenait sur la table de nuit, avant de poursuivre :

Buffy : « … onze heures du soir, ces foutues nausées sont toujours là ?! »

Spike laissa sortir un petit rire avant de redevenir sérieux devant le regard accusateur que lui jetait Buffy.

Buffy : « C'est pas drôle. »

Spike, amusé : « Excuse-moi. »

Elle avança en direction du lit et s'assied sur le rebord, près de là où se trouvait Spike.

Spike : « Ca fait deux jours qu'on n'a pas dormi, tu devrais peut-être essayer de te reposer ? Je pense que ça ne pourra que t'aider à faire passer un peu ces nausées. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Oui, je l'espère. Je tombe de sommeil… »

Elle s'installa un peu mieux dans le lit, prenant une position assise, son dos appuyé contre les coussins.

Buffy : « Demain, on ne partira pas trop tard au Vignoble. Je préfère qu'on règle ça le plus tôt possible… »

Spike : « Ah, parce que tu comptes combattre Justine demain ?! »

Buffy, étonnée : « Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?! »

Spike, légèrement hésitant : « J'aime pas trop cette idée, amour. »

Buffy, haussant un sourcil : « Hum, hum ? »

Spike, se redressant : « Je te rappelle que tu es enceinte. Tu réalises le danger que ça peut représenter ?! »

Buffy : « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne vais quand même pas rester enfermer pendant toute ma grossesse à tricoter ! C'est pas mon genre. »

Spike, taquin : « Mmh, je ne sais pas si ça ne me plairait pas… Avoue que l'idée est plutôt séduisante. »

Buffy : « Non, elle n'est pas "séduisante" ! Pas pour moi en tout cas ! »

Spike eut un petit rire et déclara amusé :

Spike : « D'accord, comme tu voudras, je plaisantais, mon cœur. Mais promets-moi quand même de faire très attention à toi. », finit-il un peu plus soucieux.

Buffy : « Je m'en suis parfaitement sortie jusqu'ici. »

Spike : « Je trouve ça quand même dangereux. Tu réalises si tu te prends un coup ou n'importe quoi d'autre en plein dans le ventre ?! »

Buffy, sérieusement : « Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ferais attention. »

Spike : « Comme pour le coup que t'as donné le Turok-han la dernière fois… »

Buffy : « Je ne savais pas que j'attendais un enfant à ce moment là ! Et puis, il a atteint mon estomac. »

Spike : « Mais s'il avait frappé plus bas, ça aurait pu plus mal finir… »

Buffy baissa la tête un moment, puis déclara sur un ton rassurant :

Buffy : « Ecoute, je ferais extrêmement attention. C'est notre enfant, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit moi non plus. Je te promets que je serais prudente. Mais je reste la Tueuse. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il faut que je continue de faire ce pourquoi j'ai été élue. »

Spike, en soupirant : « Je sais. De toute façon, tu peux être certaine que je ne serais jamais très loin… »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Je n'en doute pas. »

Spike : « Le premier qui s'avise de toucher à un de tes cheveux… »

Il marqua une pause, et fronça les sourcils avant de continuer avec un regard noir de colère :

Spike : « … il peut être sûr que je lui mettrais la tête au carré ! Je ne laisserais aucun démon te faire du mal. »

Buffy eut un petit rire. Morte de fatigue, elle décida de s'allonger, installée contre Spike.

Buffy, anxieuse : « J'espère que tout se passera bien demain. »

Spike : « Les filles ne feront qu'une bouchée des Bringers. »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est certain. Ce n'est… ce n'est pas vraiment eux qui m'inquiètent, mais plutôt Justine. Cette fille a dû gagner en puissance grâce à la Force. »

Spike : « Si on s'y met tous, elle n'a aucune chance. On n'a eu aucun mal à la blesser à deux reprises… On y arrivera. »

Buffy, la voix légèrement cassée : « Espérons-le… »

***

C'est le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, que le top de départ fut donné pour la petite excursion jusqu'au vignoble. Armés de sorte à être prêts à parer à toute éventualité, ils quittèrent la maison.

Ils avaient pénétré dans le vignoble par l'entrée principale depuis maintenant cinq minutes, mais dès leur arrivée, une bande de Bringers était venue s'en prendre à eux. Leur nombre étant plutôt dérisoire face au leur, ils s'en étaient débarrassés assez rapidement. A présent, le Scooby avait pris la tête du groupe, excepté Giles et Wood qui se tenaient à l'arrière, encadrant les potentielles. Atteignant la dernière marche de l'escalier qui menait à la cave à vin, ils avancèrent avec prudence au sein de celle-ci.

Buffy : « Restez tout de même sur vos gardes. D'autres pourraient venir. »

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment au centre des lieux, Buffy aperçut enfin celle qu'ils recherchaient. Mais c'est avec étonnement qu'elle constata que Justine était enchaînée au mur, et que de nombreux hématomes et ecchymoses marquaient son visage et ses bras. S'arrêtant face à elle, le Scooby se plaça autour de la Tueuse, prêt à achever la jeune fille à la moindre tentative. Lorsqu'elle sembla réaliser leur présence, Justine se redressa légèrement et leur déclara avec un air terrifié :

Justine : « Attendez ! Je sais ce que vous croyez mais… »

Buffy : « Blablabla ! Quelle histoire pathétique vas-tu encore inventer ? Je pensais avoir tout vu, mais je vois que je me trompais… Aller jusqu'à t'enchaîner toi-même pour nous inventer une de tes histoires c'est franch… »

Justine la coupa : « Ecoutez moi. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Je vous assure, vous commettez une erreur. »

Face à l'expression apeurée qui transparaissait très clairement sur ses traits, Buffy eut une légère hésitation, mais répliqua d'une voix dure :

Buffy : « Je ne vois aucune erreur. »

Justine, parlant à grande vitesse : « Quand vous m'avez connu, j'étais possédée par un démon qui était sous les ordres de la Force. Il ne s'agissait pas de moi. Je ne suis que la victime de ses plans… »

Faith, restant sceptique : « Mmh, mmh, mais bien sûr… »

Justine, sincère : « Je vous en supplie, croyez-moi. »

Dawn, consternée : « Et d'où viens-tu dans ce cas ? ! »

Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de dire :

Justine : « Je… je ne peux pas vous le dire… »

Buffy, sceptique : « Je vois ! C'est pathétique. »

Justine : « Je vous en prie, croyez-moi. Le démon qui m'a possédé est dans les parages et il ne va pas tarder à passer à l'attaque. Face à lui, vous risquez de ne pas tenir longtemps. »

Willow, hésitante : « Buffy, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle dit vrai… ? »

Buffy ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux et semblait ne pas savoir quoi penser.

Alex : « Tu plaisantes ? ! Tu as raison Buffy, c'est sûrement un plan tellement pathétique qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la croit. »

Anya : « Oui, et même dans le genre pathétique, on fait difficilement pire. »

Giles, en réfléchissant : « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de démons capable de posséder un corps, mis à part la Force. »

Justine : « Je n'étais pas possédée par la Force ! J'étais possédée par… »

Ils entendirent un rugissement derrière eux et un grand bruit sourd de bouteilles se brisant au sol se fit entendre.

Justine, en le désignant du doigt : « …lui ! »

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le bruit et virent avec effroi le démon. Celui-ci se saisit immédiatement d'une potentielle. Sans même leur laisser le temps de réagir, il y eut un hurlement, un craquement, et la jeune fille tomba à terre. Le démon venait de lui briser la nuque.

Buffy hurla : « Non ! »

Vi, horrifiée : « Jessica ! »

Le démon : « Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Buffy eut du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Sans perdre de temps, tous prirent place autour du démon, et se mirent en position de combat, haches, arbalètes, poignards et épées en mains. Faith tenta la première attaque ; elle se jeta sur le démon et lui assena une série de coups de poings et de coups de pieds qui n'eurent pas grand effet. Deux poignards sortirent des bras du démon et en un mouvement souple, il les passa contre le ventre de la Tueuse brune, avant de l'envoyer en un coup de poing contre des étagères de bouteilles. Wood et Giles, armés d'une épée, s'en prirent à leur tour à la bête, frappant aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils furent très vite envoyés à l'autre bout du vignoble. Buffy tenta elle aussi une attaque, accompagnée de Spike et plusieurs potentielles, mais il se dégagea d'eux avec une facilité déconcertante. Il saisit Rachel, l'une des potentielles, par le bras, et la Tueuse blonde s'élança sur lui pour venir au secours de la jeune fille, tentant des coups d'épée qui percutèrent la peau dure du démon sans plus d'effets qu'en auraient eu des piqûres de moustiques. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu écarter la jeune fille, il poignarda violemment celle-ci et la laissa retomber lentement à terre, sans vie.

Soudainement, de part et d'autres, des Bringers firent irruption dans le vignoble, couteaux en main. Le combat s'engagea immédiatement. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, les potentielles et le Scooby se retrouvèrent très rapidement débordés. Après avoir donné un coup à un Bringer, Buffy cria aux autres qu'il fallait battre en retraite, et que ceux qui en avaient l'occasion devaient quitter le vignoble pour rejoindre la maison.

Complètement paniquée, la Tueuse ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre à part rapatrier tout le monde. Ils étaient tout bonnement en train de se faire massacrer. Une troisième potentielle venait de mourir sous leurs yeux et grand nombre d'entre eux étaient blessés, dont Faith qui semblait l'être gravement, et Wood et Giles qui gisaient inconscients. Il fallait qu'ils quittent l'endroit au plus vite, avant que le bilan ne s'alourdisse un peu plus.

Se battant avec des Bringers, Spike tentait tant bien que mal de garder un œil sur Buffy, alors que celle-ci tentait une nouvelle attaque contre le démon. Décidé à ne pas la laisser se battre seule contre lui, il s'empressa de se débarrasser des hommes en noir pour aller la rejoindre, mais éprouvait plus de difficulté qu'il n'était escompté, compte tenu de l'afflux de Bringers. Ils avaient l'impression que plus ils en tuaient, plus il y en avait.

Dawn, qui se battait près de l'endroit où était enchaînée Justine, fut surprise de constater que les Bringers s'en prenaient également à elle. La jeune fille semblait tenter de se débattre, mais éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à les repousser. Hésitant à lui venir en aide, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse vint finalement à son secours, en récupérant un poignard qui se trouvait à terre –probablement tombé de la main d'un Bringer- et le lança à Justine qui le rattrapa de justesse. D'un mouvement souple, elle tua en quelques secondes les hommes en robes noires qui s'en prenaient à elle. Tournant à nouveau son regard vers Dawn, elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, auquel celle-ci répondit par un signe de tête. Soudain, alors qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse reçut un coup en plein visage et tenta très rapidement de riposter ; alors qu'elle se trouvait en mauvaise posture, plaquée au sol, le Bringer disparut soudainement de son champ de vision, en l'espace de quelques secondes, et elle se retrouva face au vampire blond. Spike l'avait envoyé valser un peu plus loin et il lui demanda soucieux :

Spike : « Ca va aller ? »

Dawn hocha la tête pour confirmer. Elle avait réellement cru qu'elle allait y passer. Il l'attrapa rapidement par la main pour l'aider à se relever et sans attendre, il se détourna pour rejoindre Buffy dans son combat contre le démon. De nombreuses potentielles avaient déjà quitté le vignoble, mais deux autres, dont Chao-Ahn, venaient de mourir sous les mains du démon. Giles, resté assommé, avait été secouru par Alex et Anya, qui l'avaient emmené à l'extérieur. Wood, qui était quant à lui sorti de son état semi-comateux, partit rejoindre Faith et constatant son état, se décida à la porter. La jeune femme était consciente, mais saignait abondamment au niveau du ventre et semblait très mal en point. Elle tenta d'articuler tant bien que mal :

Faith : « Décidément, je suis condamnée à mourir poignarder ! »

Wood, inquiet : « T'en fais pas, ça va aller. »

Une bonne partie du groupe avait déjà quitté le vignoble. Seuls restaient Buffy, Spike, quelques potentielles et Willow. La jeune sorcière s'était mise à l'écart du combat ; concentrée, elle prononçait tout bas un rituel, pendant que parallèlement, Kennedy se battait comme une lionne pour la protéger de l'afflux de Bringers qui aurait le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près d'elle. Au vu de la puissance du démon, Willow savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le tuer, mais elle était parvenue à trouver une autre alternative.

Le nombre de Bringers commença à se faire considérablement moins élevé, ce qui permit à d'autres potentielles de s'échapper des lieux. Buffy n'avait pas cessé de porter des coups au démon, qui poussait chaque fois des rugissements plus féroces. Elle n'était parvenue, avec l'aide de Spike, à le repousser qu'à quelques reprises, mais ils n'étaient jamais arrivés au résultat espéré. Venue au secours de Vi qui avait été saisi par le bras, Buffy poussa violemment la jeune fille pour l'écarter de son emprise. Spike se releva rapidement après avoir atterri lourdement contre un tonneau, et commença à revenir à la charge vers le démon. Pendant qu'il s'approchait, il vit celui-ci tendre le bras en avant et en faire sortir l'un de ses poignards. Buffy avait vu son attention être détournée par deux Bringers qui étaient venus s'en prendre à elle. Alors que la bête s'apprêtait très clairement à porter à la Tueuse un coup qui lui serait sans aucun doute fatal, il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur elle pour la pousser. Buffy atterrit violemment sur le sol, et vit la lame tranchante atteindre son vampire en plein ventre.

Buffy, affolée : « Spike ! »

Il s'écroula à terre, sa douleur transparaissant sur les traits de son visage, et voyant que le démon s'apprêtait à lui porter un autre coup, Buffy se précipita avec fureur vers le démon et le repoussa de toutes ses forces contre une rangée de tonneaux qui se tenait derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, elle se tourna immédiatement vers Spike, pour demander inquiète :

Buffy : « Ca va aller ? »

Le vampire tentait de faire pression sur sa blessure afin d'arrêter les saignements au niveau de son ventre et il lui déclara avec une voix légèrement tremblante :

Spike : « T'inquiète pas, mon cœur, il faut qu'on parte. »

Le démon avait commencé à s'avancer vers un groupe de potentielles qui n'avait pas encore quitté le vignoble, et parmi lesquelles se trouvait Dawn. Alors qu'il allait s'en prendre à l'une des potentielles, Amanda se saisit d'une épée qui traînait au sol, et sans réellement calculer sa trajectoire, elle l'envoya en direction de la bête. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci atterrit miraculeusement en plein dans l'œil gauche du démon et celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur, fou de rage. Donnant des coups à tout hasard, il envoya valser d'un coup de bras la jeune sœur de la Tueuse, qui atterrit douloureusement aux pieds de Justine. Dans sa chute, Dawn sembla avoir le bras cassé, et profitant de la situation, l'un des rares Bringers restants tenta de la poignarder, mais Justine lui brisa alors la nuque, sans lui en laisser l'occasion.

Pratiquement toutes les potentielles avaient à présent quitté le vignoble, et les restantes tentèrent de s'échapper des lieux en évitant de se prendre un coup. A leur grande surprise, le démon se raidit soudainement, sembla ne plus pouvoir bouger et s'écrasa à terre dans un grand fracas, sur le dos. Buffy, qui maintenait Spike debout, jeta un regard étonné à la bête qui ne bougeait plus d'un poil, avant de porter son attention sur Willow. Les cheveux de celle-ci, ainsi que ses yeux, étaient à présent devenus noirs et Kennedy, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, tenta de la ramener parmi eux.

Kennedy, soucieuse : « Willow ? »

Ses cheveux et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à revenir à leur couleur naturelle, et elle tenta de reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration. Lancer ce sort avait été plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Kennedy aida la jeune sorcière à se relever puis la maintint par la taille. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de force lors de cette incantation et avait du mal à tenir debout. S'approchant du centre du vignoble où gisait le démon, ils furent surpris de le voir pousser un grognement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil pour autant. La jeune potentielle demanda à Willow :

Kennedy : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? »

Willow : « C'est… c'est un sort pour qu'il reste figé. Efficace mais extrêmement douloureux pour celui qui le subit, ce qui explique ses rugissements de "protestations" ! »

Spike : « Ca dure combien de temps ? »

Willow : « Je n'en sais rien du tout. En temps normal, quelques heures, mais là, je ne suis pas parvenue à mettre autant d'énergie que je l'aurais voulu dans ce sort, donc mieux vaut ne pas traîner. »

Ils entendirent des bruits répétés de métaux qui s'entrechoquent, et constatèrent avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Dawn, qui, d'une seule main, tentait de libérer Justine de ses chaînes en frappant contre celles-ci avec une épée.

Buffy : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! »

Dawn : « J'essaie de la libérer ! Buffy, je suis sûre qu'elle dit la vérité ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure. »

Buffy, hésitante : « Je ne sais pas si… »

Dawn : « Ramenons-la, au moins ! On verra ensuite ce qu'on fait. »

Devant le regard suppliant de sa jeune sœur, Buffy ne prit que quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis amena Spike près d'un tonneau pour qu'il se maintienne. Elle partit ensuite en direction de Justine. La Faux en main, elle se mit à frapper violemment contre ses chaînes pour les briser. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alex et Anya pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le vignoble.

Alex : « On vous attendait, il vaut mieux par… »

Il vit le démon qui gisait à terre et s'en approcha consterné.

Alex : « Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Le démon, qui ne pouvait plus bouger un membre, poussa à nouveau un grognement de fureur, qui fit violemment sursauter Anya. Sûrement trouvait-il sa situation plutôt désagréable.

Anya : « Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne va pas se relever ?! »

Willow : « Non, il est conscient, mais figé. Il ne pourra pas bouger avant quelques heures, mais ne traînons pas. »

Buffy avait réussi à libérer Justine de ses chaînes et Alex demanda consterné en la désignant :

Alex : « Elle vient aussi ? »

Buffy : « Oui pour l'instant, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, alors on l'emmène avec nous et on verra ensuite… »

Elle se précipita à nouveau vers Spike pour l'aider à marcher.

Alex : « Et les filles ? »

Il désigna d'un mouvement du menton les corps des potentielles qui avaient perdu la vie lors du combat.

Willow, peinée : « On ne peut pas les laisser là, Buffy. »

Buffy, tristement : « Vous avez raison. Il… il faut qu'on les ramène. »

Récupérant les corps avec délicatesse, chacun se chargea de transporter l'une des potentielles, et ils quittèrent le vignoble, laissa derrière eux le démon immobilisé, qui continuait de pousser des rugissements de fureur.

A SUIVRE…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Justine : « Aouch, mais vous me faites mal ! »

Anya, en lui tenant le bras : « Désolée… » Elle fit mine de réfléchir et poursuivit : « Non, en fait, je ne le suis pas. Mais t'avises pas de penser une seconde à t'échapper ! »

Le cas de Justine ne pouvant être résolu dans l'immédiat, ils avaient, dès leur arrivée du vignoble, décidé d'enchaîner la jeune fille dans la cave. C'est à Alex, qui s'affairait à replacer les chaînes qu'ils avaient jadis retirées, et à Anya que la tâche avait été confiée.

Justine, en soupirant : « Si j'avais voulu m'enfuir, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait, tu sais… Et c'est certainement pas une ex-démone à présent complètement inoffensive qui m'en aurait empêché. »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots à l'adresse d'Anya, et celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis avant de déclarer indignée à l'adresse d'Alex :

Anya : « T'entends ça ? Elle m'a insulté ! Je propose qu'on l'achève sans plus tarder. »

Alex, en se revenant vers elles : « Je n'ai rien contre cette idée, mais Buffy semble vouloir lui donner une chance, alors laissons-lui en une. »

Il saisit à son tour Justine par le bras et Anya relâcha celle-ci en marmonnant sur un ton déplaisant :

Anya : « C'est vraiment pas juste. »

Alex plaça les chaînes autour des poignets de la jeune fille, resserrant leur emprise au maximum. Justine se laissa faire sans la moindre protestation, affichant au contraire un air légèrement las. Son attitude semblait concorder avec la théorie de son innocence, mais le jeune homme demeurait tout de même méfiant. Il lui déclara sur un ton intrigué :

Alex : « Je ne sais pas quel plan pathétique tu nous mijotes, mais compte pas sur nous pour baisser notre garde. »

Justine, en soupirant : « Je ne prépare rien du tout. »

Alex : « Alors on verra bien… »

Lorsqu'ils furent assurés que les chaînes ne cèderaient pas, Alex et Anya quittèrent la cave pour remonter à l'étage, où, ils le savaient, leur aide serait la bienvenue.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Vignoble, la maison ressemblait davantage à un hôpital. Les trousses de secours et autres produits de soins avaient été sortis, et les moins blessés d'entre eux se chargeaient de panser les blessures des autres. Une partie des potentielles s'en sortait avec très peu de dégâts, mais le décès de cinq d'entre elles se chargeait de ruiner le moral des troupes. Sur le canapé, Dawn se faisait soigner son bras par Willow, et poussait de temps à autre des petits gémissements de douleur, parfois un peu exagérés.

A l'étage, Faith avait été installée dans la chambre de Willow, et c'est le proviseur Wood qui avait naturellement pris en charge sa profonde entaille au ventre, assisté de deux potentielles. Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre voisine qui était celle de la Tueuse, Buffy s'occupait consciencieusement de la blessure de son vampire. Ils n'avaient pas encore réellement discuté de ce qui était arrivé, mais Spike, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, savait pertinemment qu'elle était anéantie. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, l'arrêtant dans ses gestes, et lui demanda doucement :

Spike : « Ca va aller, mon cœur ? »

Buffy, la gorge nouée : « Non… »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il put voir son visage abattu, ainsi que des larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Même dans les pires situations, elle voulait rester forte.

Buffy : « Ca a été… un véritable massacre. On a perdu des potentielles, d'autres sont blessées, Dawn est blessée, Faith s'est faite poignardée, et toi… »

Elle baissa à nouveau son regard vers sa blessure et déversa, sur le coton qu'elle tenait, un produit qu'elle appliqua par la suite sur la plaie.

Buffy, la voix rauque et légèrement bégayante : « Je… je n'aurais jamais cru que… La Force nous a vraiment pris par surprise… Je me sens tellement coupable. »

Spike, incrédule : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »

Buffy : « J'aurais dû être plus vigilante, avant de lancer cette offensive ! »

Spike : « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, n'importe qui s'y serait laisser prendre. Buffy, c'est une guerre et bien que ce soit horrible, il y a et il risque encore d'y avoir des pertes… »

Buffy : « Mon rôle consiste à éviter qu'il y en ait… Et puis, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans cette affaire avec la Force. »

Spike : « Tu veux dire, vis-à-vis de ce qu'on a vu quand on s'y est rendus ? »

Buffy : « Ouais, je… j'aurais dû être plus méfiante avant de… »

Spike l'interrompit : « On est tous tombés dans le panneau. Aouch ! »

Buffy venait d'appuyer un peu trop fort sur sa blessure, maladroitement.

Buffy : « Oh ! Excuse-moi ! »

Spike : « Ca ne fait rien, amour. »

Buffy se remit à le soigner avec plus de concentration, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit la parole.

Buffy : « Tu t'es pris le coup à ma place… »

Spike, sérieusement : « Je t'avais dit que je ne laisserai pas le moindre démon te faire du mal… »

Buffy réussit à esquisser un sourire reconnaissant, malgré son air triste, puis déclara consternée :

Buffy : « Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Ni même toi, d'ailleurs… »

Spike : « On a évité le pire. Si tu avais pris ce coup dans le ventre à ma place… »

Il poussa un soupir en secouant légèrement la tête et Buffy déclara doucement, tout en lui mettant un bandage :

Buffy, la voix tremblante : « Je sais… Moi aussi, rien que de me dire que j'ai failli le perdre, ça… ça me fait peur. »

Spike : « On va se retrouver face à un sérieux problème, amour. »

Buffy baissa un moment le regard, feignant de se concentrer uniquement sur le bandage qu'elle plaçait avec soin sur la blessure du vampire. Elle finit par lui répondre hésitante :

Buffy : « Que voudrais-tu que j'y fasse ? »

Spike, en secouant négativement la tête : « A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais tu devrais peut-être éviter les combats, du moins les plus dangereux… »

Buffy, stoppant ses gestes : « On en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas me le permettre, Spike. »

Spike : « Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?! Nous pouvons très bien prendre la relève, le temps… le temps que tu… »

Buffy : « Le temps que je quoi ? Que l'enfant vienne au monde ? Désolée, mais ça ne va pas être possible. »

Spike : « Tu te rends bien compte qu'à un moment donné, tu vas devoir arrêter ? »

Buffy : « Oui, je sais… Mais du moment que ma grossesse ne représente pas un réel obstacle à mes mouvements lors des combats, je… je ne peux pas laisser les autres risquer leur vie pendant que je me la coule douce. Et puis, de toute façon, des risques, j'en prendrais toujours, surtout en ce moment… »

Spike : « Je sais, mon cœur. C'est pour ça que je dis que nous sommes face à un réel problème. »

La Tueuse hocha doucement la tête, mais ne sachant que lui dire de plus, s'affaira à nouveau à positionner le bandage. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se releva et récupéra sur le lit tous les produits de soin qu'elle avait dû sortir, avant d'aller les déposer sur le bureau de sa chambre.

Spike : « Tu sais, cet enfant, c'est un vrai petit miracle… »

Buffy, tournant la tête vers lui : « Un enfant issu de l'union d'un vampire et d'une Tueuse, ça ne doit effectivement pas être très courant…. »

Spike : « On n'a jamais aimé faire dans l'ordinaire, mon cœur. »

Elle lui adressa un regard amusé et au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle revint vers lui en déclarant avec un sourire tendre :

Buffy : « Tu as raison, c'est un vrai petit miracle. »

Elle prit place sur le lit, aux côtés de Spike. Passant une main contre son ventre, elle le contempla quelques secondes, avant de penser à haute voix sans le quitter des yeux :

Buffy : « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverait un jour… »

Spike tourna son regard vers elle et garda le silence quelques secondes, la contemplant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Buffy : « Je veux dire, je suis une Tueuse. Ma durée de vie est censée être limitée –et d'ailleurs, elle le sera sûrement, comme ce fut le cas pour toutes les Tueuses qui m'ont précédé… »

Spike, avec un léger grognement : « Tu dérogeras à la règle. Crois-moi… Je m'en assurerais. »

Buffy, avec un léger sourire triste : « Ouais, bien sûr… Avoir un enfant, je… je n'y étais pas préparée, et maintenant que c'est là, c'est vrai que ça me fait un peu peur », finit-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Spike, sincère : « Je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire, moi aussi. Mais c'est parce que nous ne nous sommes pas encore fait à l'idée… »

Buffy tourna finalement la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard bleu océan. Elle lui demanda avec un air un peu perdu :

Buffy : « Tu penses vraiment qu'on sera de bons parents ? »

Spike, un peu surpris par sa question, prit un temps de réflexion avant de lui répondre.

Spike : « On apprendra à l'être. »

***

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, après avoir quitté la chambre, Buffy tomba sur Willow qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. La Tueuse tourna son regard vers le salon et put voir les dizaines de potentielles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. La majorité d'entre elles étaient blessées. Certaines avaient pris place sur le canapé, d'autres sur les fauteuils, et les restantes jonchaient le sol. Des mines abattues étaient peintes sur leurs visages, et les conversations n'allaient plus bon train comme c'était la veille encore. Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sentir un profond sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Willow lui demanda :

Willow : « Comment va Spike ? »

Buffy, avec un temps de retard : « Ca va aller. Sa blessure était moins profonde que celle de Faith. Et elle, comment elle va ? »

Willow : « J'ai été voir tout à l'heure, Wood s'occupe bien d'elle. Je suis certaine qu'elle ira mieux d'ici peu. »

Buffy : « Bien. Je crois que je vais descendre voir la demoiselle. Il semblerait qu'elle ait des choses à nous dire… Et puis, c'est le seul moyen pour ne plus penser à… »

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase et baissa légèrement la tête, fixant ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement.

Willow, avec un air désolé : « Je… je sais ce que tu ressens Buffy, face aux pertes qu'on a subies tout à l'heure. »

Buffy, avec une pointe de sarcasme : « J'ai l'impression d'élaborer pas mal de plans foireux ces temps-ci. »

Willow : « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Buffy ! »

Buffy : « On s'est jetés droit dans la gueule du loup… J'étais censée les protéger. »

Willow : « Tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. C'est le combat le plus dur que nous ayons eu à mener jusqu'à aujourd'hui et elles-mêmes le savent… Elles n'y survivront pas toutes. Ca vaut aussi pour nous. »

Buffy : « Mais c'est moi qui les ai menées là bas, et on est allés droit à la catastrophe en suivant mon plan ! J'aurais aimé empêcher que ça ne se produise. C'est une responsabilité énorme qui pèse sur mes épaules et à chaque faux pas… »

Willow, désolée : « Je comprends… »

Buffy, se ressaisissant : « Je vais descendre. Je suis curieuse d'entendre ce qu'elle a à nous dire… »

Willow : « Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'accompagne ? »

Buffy : « Si tu veux, mais… tu ne devais pas soigner les potentielles ? »

Willow : « On a déjà fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, et les autres n'ont des blessures que superficielles… »

Buffy : « Bien. Tu n'as qu'à proposer aux autres de venir… autant que tout le monde soit là pour y assister et entendre ce qu'elle a à nous dire. »

La voix de Spike leur parvint du haut des escaliers pour demander :

Spike : « Je peux venir moi aussi ? »

Buffy et Willow tournèrent vivement la tête, et virent le vampire blond qui se tenait en haut des marches.

Buffy, avec un sourire en coin : « Tu ne devais pas te reposer toi ? ! »

Spike : « Non… je ne suis pas fatigué et je suis curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle a à raconter. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire amusé et Spike dévala les marches pour la rejoindre tandis que Willow partait appeler les membres du Scooby. Dawn arriva à ce moment là auprès du couple.

Dawn : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Buffy : « Dawnie ! Comment va ton bras ? »

Dawn : « Ca peut aller… c'est pas la première fois qu'un démon me met le bras en miette. Je m'en remettrais. »

Buffy : « Tant mieux. »

Dawn, curieuse : « Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Buffy : « On va descendre voir ce que Justine a à nous dire. Tu peux venir si tu veux. »

Dawn : « Oh oui ! Hors de question que je manque ça. »

Dawn commença à s'éloigner mais Buffy la rattrapa :

Buffy : « Dawn ! Je… je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment fière de toi. Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux au combat. »

Dawn : « Tu… tu m'as regardé me battre ? »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Je garde toujours un œil sur ma petite sœur. »

Dawn lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et déclara :

Dawn : « Si Spike ne m'était pas venu en aide, je ne m'en serais peut-être pas aussi bien sortie… J'ai encore quelques petites choses à revoir. »

Buffy : « Ca viendra. Mais tu as atteint un très bon niveau. »

Dawn : « Je te remercie. »

Puis elle ajouta sur un ton enjoué en regardant alternativement sa sœur puis Spike :

Dawn : « C'est parce que j'ai eu de très bons professeurs ! »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire et sa jeune sœur continua son chemin pour se rendre au sous-sol.

Spike, sur un ton tendre : « J'en suis certain. »

Buffy, consternée : « Tu es certain de quoi ? »

Spike, en souriant : « Tu feras une bonne mère. »

Il déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa tempe et partit dans la même direction que Dawn, laissant derrière lui une Buffy interloquée par cette réflexion.

***

Arrivés dans la cave, le groupe, excepté Faith et Wood, vinrent se placer autour de la jeune fille. Buffy se mit un peu plus en avant, face à Justine, qui était installée sur ce qui avait été le lit de Spike.

Buffy : « Tu sais ce que je crois ? Peut-être que la Force en a eu marre de toi, et par le biais de ce démon, a tenté de se débarrasser de toi. Et comme tu ne savais plus où aller… »

Justine la coupa : « Je vous assure que non. »

Buffy : « Alors, je t'écoute ! Essaie de me convaincre que tu es bien ce que tu prétends, une innocente. »

Justine poussa un petit soupir avant de commencer son récit :

Justine : « J'ai été envoyée dans le but de vous donner des informations qui permettrait de maximiser vos chances de vaincre l'armée de Turok-hans que la Force prévoit de libérer d'ici peu. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mes marques qu'un démon, sous les ordres de la Force, m'a immédiatement possédé, à l'instant même où je suis arrivée, afin que je ne vous révèle rien de ce que je sais. J'étais… comme enfermée dans mon propre corps ; je voyais, vivais, et sentais tout ce que le démon faisait mais je n'avais aucun moyen de reprendre le contrôle. »

Buffy : « Comment as-tu pu être possédée par un démon aussi… corpulent ?! »

Justine : « Quand la Force l'a engagé pour me posséder, ce n'était au départ qu'un simple esprit immatériel. J'ai appris par la suite que c'était parce que des sorcières lui avaient jeté un sort pour l'affaiblir, suite à un acte atroce qu'il avait commis. Mais la Force s'en est servie à son avantage et lui a promis de lui faire reprendre sa forme originelle s'il parvenait à accomplir sa mission. »

Buffy, consternée : « Quelle mission ? »

Justine : « Exactement ce que vous avez pensé quand vous avez découvert que ce n'était… que JE n'étais pas une potentielle. Il avait été envoyé par la Force pour vous espionner et lui rapporter les bribes de plans que vous auriez, ou tout du moins pour garder un œil sur vous. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça ait été une réussite. Lorsqu'il a reprit sa forme de démon, la Force lui a recommandé de ne pas me tuer, afin que je joue le rôle d'appât pour mieux vous surprendre quand le démon ferait irruption, et elle préférait te laisser faire car elle trouvait ça plus divertissant. Elle était persuadée que tu ne me croirais pas. »

Buffy : « Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Justine : « Je sais. Mais j'espère que ça va être le cas. »

Spike : « Tu devrais peut-être nous en dire un peu plus sur toi ? On ne sait même pas qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens. »

Justine : « A vrai dire, je ne peux pas vous en dire trop sur moi, mais… je suis une Tueuse. »

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence, avant que Buffy ne l'interrompe, sur un ton catégorique.

Buffy : « C'est impossible. »

Willow : « Il faut que la Tueuse meurt pour qu'une nouvelle soit élue. »

Justine : « Disons que… c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Cela fait partie des choses que je pense ne pas pouvoir vous révéler. »

Buffy, agacée : « Si tu veux qu'on te croie, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. C'est ça, ou tu restes enchaîné pour les semaines à venir. »

Justine baissa la tête quelques secondes puis finit par déclarer :

Justine : « Je ne suis pas… exactement de la même époque que la vôtre. »

Elle prit une inspiration, puis poursuivit :

Justine : « Je viens du futur, et j'ai été envoyée pour le changer. »

Un lourd silence, qui dura quelques secondes, accueillit cette déclaration et Alex fut celui qui le rompit :

Alex : « Ok, alors là c'est du pur délire ! »

Giles : « Alex, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit impossible. »

Puis il ajouta en tournant à nouveau son regard consterné vers Justine, les sourcils froncés :

Giles : « Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux d'effectuer des retours dans le passé ! »

Justine : « Oh croyez moi, l'avenir duquel je viens a vraiment besoin de changements et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis ici. C'est pourquoi je dois me montrer très prudente dans les révélations que je vous fais. »

Buffy : « Mais comment as-tu pu effectuer un retour dans le passé ? Les Tueuses n'ont pas ce pouvoir là ! »

Justine : « Ce n'est effectivement pas dans notre pouvoir. Si j'ai pu effectuer ce retour, c'est grâce à l'aide d'une amie. »

Buffy : « Par qui as-tu été envoyée ? »

Justine : « A votre avis ? »

Dawn, plus affirmative qu'interrogative : « C'est par nous. N'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy, surprise : « Nous ? »

Justine : « En quelque sorte… Vous avez échoué dans votre combat contre l'armée de Turok-hans, et avez subi des échecs lourds de conséquences pour le camp du Bien. La Force a prit énormément de pouvoir et règne sur plus de la moitié du globe. D'ailleurs, toute trace de vie humaine a été pratiquement éradiquée sur cette zone là. »

Anya : « Je suppose que certains d'entre nous ont péri au combat… »

Dawn : « Certains d'entre nous sont morts ? ! »

Justine réprima la vague de tristesse qui sembla déferler sur elle et déclara sur un ton aussi neutre que possible :

Justine : « C'est exactement ce genre d'information que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous révéler. »

Buffy : « Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé l'un d'entre nous ? Nous aurions eu beaucoup moins de mal à le croire. »

Justine : « Disons que j'étais la plus qualifiée pour venir. Et que nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de vous envoyer quelqu'un que vous connaissiez déjà, mais âgé de quelques années de plus… »

Giles : « C'est effectivement plus sage. »

Dawn, curieuse : « De quelle année viens-tu ? »

Justine : « Ca non plus je ne peux pas le dire. Je suis désolée… »

Buffy poussa un long soupir. Elle ne savait que penser des révélations qu'était en train de leur faire la jeune fille devant elle. Elle était peut-être en train de tous les berner. C'est sur un ton las qu'elle poursuivit :

Buffy : « Bien, puisque tu es venue ici pour nous aider, dis-nous ce que tu es venue nous dire. »

Justine : « Dans le futur, vous n'êtes pas parvenus à protéger la planète. Une grande majorité des potentielles a péri au combat –pour ne pas dire toutes, et nous avons découvert depuis peu quelque chose qui pourrait nous permettre de gagner. Seulement dans le futur, il est trop tard pour agir. Trop d'humains déjà sont morts. »

Buffy, toujours méfiante : « Et grâce à quoi pourrions-nous gagner ? »

Justine : « Ce n'est pas une certitude, mais cela mettrait toutes les chances de notre côté. »

Buffy, toujours peu confiante : « Bon, tu as l'intention de nous le dire, oui ou non ? »

Justine, en soupirant : « Oui, j'y viens. Grâce à la Faux. Toi qui te demandais depuis tant de temps à quoi elle pourrait bien te servir ! »

Buffy : « Comment tu… ? »

Justine : « Je viens du futur, ce n'est pas suffisant comme explication ? Je vous rappelle que je vous connais, en conséquence, je sais pas mal de choses. »

Buffy, furieuse de s'être ainsi fait rembarrer par la jeune fille, lui jeta un regard noir et demanda froidement :

Buffy : « Alors, comment doit-on faire ? »

Justine : « Je ne voudrais pas paraître agaçante, mais je préfèrerais en parler dans de meilleures conditions et non pas enchaîner à un mur. C'est à vous de décider ! Est-ce que vous me faites confiance, ou pas ? »

Déterminée, la jeune fille attendit leur réponse, le regard interrogatif. Voyant que certains semblaient prendre son histoire en considération, Alex ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir pour tenter de raisonner les autres, sceptique :

Alex : « Vous n'allez quand même pas la croire ! Souvenez-vous du démon qui était venu le jour de mon mariage avec Anya, il prétendait venir du futur, et on sait ce qu'il en était en réalité. »

Anya : « Et je rappelle que t'as été assez crétin pour croire tout ce qu'il t'a raconté ! »

Alex : « Justement, ne suivez pas mon exemple ! »

Giles, exaspéré : « Ca suffit ! »

Buffy : « J'aimerais d'abord que tu sois un peu plus… convaincante. »

Willow : « On a besoin de plus que de simples explications… »

Justine : « C'est malheureusement la seule chose que j'ai à vous offrir. »

Il y eut des soupirs et tous échangèrent des regards incertains.

Justine, sur un ton presque désespéré : « Ecoutez, quand j'ai été envoyée ici, on m'avait bien prévenu que j'aurais du mal à vous convaincre. Je… je n'ai pas de quoi vous prouver que je suis bien ce que je prétends être, mis à part les anecdotes et petites histoires qu'on a pu me raconter sur votre passé. A la limite, c'est le seul argument crédible dont je dispose. Mais la décision de me faire confiance n'appartient qu'à vous, et à vous seuls. »

Dawn : « Tu aurais des anecdotes sur nous ? »

Justine : « Pour ce qu'on m'en a raconté, oui. »

Dawn : « Tu as des exemples ? »

Justine prit quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle sembla réfléchir puis elle déclara à l'adresse de la jeune sœur de la Tueuse :

Justine : « Je sais que tu as eu l'occasion de fricoter avec un vampire un soir d'Halloween… »

Dawn, embarrassée : « Hum, alors d'abord, pour ma défense, je ne savais pas qu'il était mort, et ensuite, oui, c'est… c'est un exemple. »

Alex : « Ca ne prouve pas grand-chose, la Force nous connaît elle aussi, elle connaît notre passé. Je vois pas bien en quoi ce qu'elle vient de raconter constituerait une preuve… »

Justine : « Comme je vous ai dit, je n'ai rien d'autre pour avancer ce que je dis. Ca n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça. Quand j'ai été renvoyée dans le passé, l'objectif était de m'intégrer à votre groupe, sans que vous ne sachiez d'où je viens, et de vous aider au mieux à prendre les bonnes décisions, mais ce… ce démon a tout gâché. Mais vous pouvez me croire, je suis parfaitement sincère. » Elle poursuivit en passant son regard sur chacune des personnes qui se tenaient face à elle : « La plupart d'entre vous ont commis des fautes par le passé, et on vous a tous laissé une deuxième chance, alors essayez de faire preuve de cette indulgence à mon égard, même si dans le fond, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de ça vu que ce n'était pas moi. Je peux vous assurer que je ne vous pas de mal… Et là, c'est moi, réellement moi. »

Après un court moment de réflexion, Buffy commença à avancer doucement en direction de la jeune fille, et sortit de sa poche les clés des chaînes qui retenaient Justine.

Alex : « Tu vas la détacher ?! »

Dawn : « Elle m'a l'air parfaitement sincère, et tout à l'heure, lors du combat, elle a pris ma défense. »

Buffy : « On lui laisse une chance, mais crois-moi… » Elle poursuivit en s'adressant à la jeune fille sur un ton dur : « Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. »

Elle se pencha sur les poignets de Justine et inséra la clé dans la serrure des chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière.

Buffy, d'une voix neutre : « J'espère que tu ne nous feras pas regretter cette décision. Auquel cas je me chargerais personnellement de toi… »

Face à des regards qui demeuraient méfiants, elle se releva du lit et s'avança un peu vers les autres en se massant les poignets.

Justine : « Je vous promets que vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

Giles se racla légèrement la gorge et proposa à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cave :

Giles : « Je suggère que nous remontions dans le salon… Justine pourra nous expliquer plus p… »

Justine l'interrompit : « Oh, avant toute chose, je tiens à éclaircir un point ! »

Tous les regards se portèrent à nouveau sur elle et elle poursuivit :

Justine : « " Justine". Justine est le prénom que s'est donné le démon qui a pris possession de mon corps. Il devait totalement ignorer quel était le mien, compte tenu de ma provenance. Et je ne veux en aucun cas continuer à y être rattachée, de quelque manière que ce soit… »

Buffy : « Oh, et comment doit-on t'appeler dans ce cas ? »

Justine, avec un petit sourire timide : « Anne. Mon vrai prénom est Anne. »

***

Installés sur les fauteuils et le canapé du salon, le Scooby avait pris place autour de la jeune fille qui était devenue le centre de toutes les attentions. Les potentielles avaient quitté la pièce sous leur demande, et après les épreuves éreintantes auxquelles elles avaient dû faire face quelques heures plus tôt, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient voulu protester.

Buffy : « Bien, Anne…. Selon ce que tu nous as dit, la Faux pourrait donc jouer un rôle dans le combat que nous menons. Mais de quelle façon ? Je dois avouer que j'ai longuement cherché sans jamais y parvenir, alors je suis curieuse d'entendre ce que tu as à nous dire. »

Anne : « Effectivement, nous avons mis de longues années avant de découvrir les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous grâce à la Faux, alors qu'elles sont pourtant considérables. La Faux renferme tous les pouvoirs de la Tueuse. Elle a en sa possession une grande puissance… Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? », demanda t-elle à l'adresse de Buffy.

Buffy, prise de court : « Euh, non, pas la moindre. »

Anne, en soupirant : « Eh bien, le pouvoir que contient la Faux est immense. Les personnes qui l'ont forgé ont voulu y ancrer l'essence même du pouvoir de la Tueuse… »

Buffy : « C'est vrai qu'avec Faith, nous… nous le sentions. Au simple touché. Il y a quelque chose de fort qui émane d'elle, un grand pouvoir. »

Anne : « Exactement. Et ce que nous avons découvert, c'est qu'il existait un moyen de faire en sorte que ce pouvoir ne soit plus emprisonné par la Faux. De l'en faire sortir. »

Alex, ne comprenant pas : « Et ce serait pour… ? »

Buffy, après réflexion : « Si elle renferme l'essence même du pouvoir de la Tueuse, nous pourrions l'en faire sortir pour… le donner aux potentielles ? »

Anne : « C'est précisément la conclusion à laquelle nous avons abouti. Je suis certaine qu'avec un sort lancé par Willow, les potentielles pourraient obtenir le pouvoir et la force dont bénéficie la Tueuse. »

Willow ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit que c'était sur elle que reposait la réussite du sortilège.

Giles : « Mais cela… cela défie tout ce que les observateurs ont fait jusqu'à présent, tout ce que les Tueuses ont toujours fait. Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir qu'une Tueuse par génération. »

Puis il ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

Giles : « C'est vraiment brillant ! »

Willow, un peu horrifiée : « Mais…comment… ? C'est moi qui suis censée faire fonctionner tout ce truc et je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver… »

Anne : « Tu es une puissante sorcière, je suis certaine que tu y parviendras. Il faut juste que tu te prépares. »

Willow : « C'est une magie extrêmement puissante, si je perds le contrôle… »

Anne : « C'est un risque à courir. Mais tu ne perdras pas le contrôle. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas devoir faire appel à une magie très pure, et le mal ne pourra pas retourner cette magie contre toi… D'ailleurs, avant de m'envoyer parmi vous, nous l'avons essayé sur les potentielles qui restaient. Et il a parfaitement fonctionné. J'ai par la suite appris le sortilège en question par cœur, pour pouvoir te le transmettre. Nous avions déjà tout préparé. Il me faudrait un stylo et un papier pour noter tout ce que j'ai dû retenir, et tu n'auras plus qu'à… l'appliquer. Je t'aiderais si tu veux, j'ai déjà vu comment il fallait s'y prendre… »

Willow : « Wow, c'est… c'est déjà une aide considérable. »

Anne, en haussant une épaule : « C'est surtout que nous voulions gagner du temps. »

Buffy : « Cela permettra donc d'activer les potentielles à la fonction de Tueuse… »

Anne : « Selon ce qui a été prévue par Willow, non, ça ira bien au-delà de ça. Ce sort n'atteindra pas seulement les potentielles que vous avez sous votre aile, mais également toutes celles des générations à venir, et toutes celles qui attendent d'avoir le pouvoir de par le monde. C'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. »

Dawn : « Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. »

Willow, consternée : « Tu… tu dis que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit ? »

Anne : « Comment ça ? »

Willow : « Tu as dit que j'avais 'prévue' tout ce que tu viens de nous dire. »

Anne ouvrit de grands yeux, effarée : « Je… j'ai dit ça… ? »

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers la sorcière rousse, et Anya intervint sur un ton enjoué :

Anya : « Bah au moins, ça veut dire que t'es toujours en vie, Willow, fais pas cette tête. »

Anne, hésitante : « Oui, enfin, disons que… avec ma venue ici, l'avenir va changer. Je ne peux rien garantir à propos de l'avenir de chacun à présent. »

Giles : « Veille à ne plus faire de révélation maladroite comme celle-ci. Si ça devait nous amener à modifier l'avenir… »

Anne : « Oui, je vais faire plus attention. »

Buffy : « Je crois que c'est plus prudent… Et donc toi, tu… tu es l'une des potentielles qui a été activée par ce sort, c'est bien ça ? »

Anne : « Oui. C'est à peu près ça. »

Anya : « C'est chouette, on va se faire des tas de connaissances avec ce truc. »

Anne, hochant la tête : « Mmh, mmh. »

Elle laissa passer un court silence et poursuivit :

Anne : « Pour reprendre ce que je disais, les potentielles qui vont être activées seront des milliers, et comme la situation doit rester sous contrôle, il faudra que vous alliez les chercher. Maintenant que le conseil n'existe plus, ce sera à vous de les guider. »

Buffy : « Oui, mais une seule chose à la fois ! »

Anne : « Bien sûr, pour le moment, je pense que nous allons nous contenter de nous consacrer au combat. Par contre, même dans le futur, on ne connaît pas tout de la Faux. On sait qu'elle renferme ces pouvoirs extrêmement puissants, mais il se peut aussi qu'il y ait un côté négatif, que nous ne sommes pas parvenus à découvrir. Espérons seulement que cela n'aura pas de graves conséquences… »

Giles : « Si on ne sait pas quels sont les risques que nous prenons, il vaudrait mieux dans ce cas ne pas mettre à exécution ce plan. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Buffy : « Je partage vos inquiétudes. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre solution, Giles. Donner ce pouvoir aux filles pourrait nous permettre d'avoir un avantage non négligeable sur la Force. Une armée de jeunes filles, prêtent à se battre avec les pouvoirs de Tueuse… Ce serait incontestablement tourné à notre avantage. »

Willow : « Mais si cela veut également dire risquer leur vie… »

Anne intervint : « Non, vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté là. Comme je vous ai dit, Willow… la Willow du futur », se reprit-elle : « a déjà testé le sort, et il a parfaitement fonctionné. Nous avons eu largement le temps et l'opportunité de pousser les recherches, afin de nous assurer que tout se passerait sans encombre. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il existe vraiment un danger avec la Faux, cela n'aura pas de répercussion sur les potentielles. Elles ne risqueront rien. »

Il y eut un silence durant quelques secondes qu'Alex interrompit :

Alex : « Mais… à présent, tu comptes rester parmi nous ou tu vas retourner dans le futur ? »

Anne : « Non, je resterais avec vous jusqu'au combat. »

Spike, intrigué : « Et comment comptes-tu retourner à ton époque ? »

Anne : « Oh, euh, avec ceci. »

Elle désigna un petit médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou, accroché à une chaîne en argent.

Anne : « Je suis contente que le démon qui avait pris possession de moi ne s'en soit pas débarrassé, auquel cas, je me serais retrouvée face à un sérieux problème. Lorsque le moment sera venu pour moi de retourner dans le futur, je pourrais actionner ce médaillon par une simple formule. »

Anya : « Mais l'avenir que tu vas retrouver ne sera plus le tien… »

Anne : « C'est justement ce que nous espérons. Mais de toute façon, Willow est loin d'être idiote et elle avait tout planifié. Lors de mon retour, ma mémoire sera modifiée et les souvenirs de mon retour dans le passé s'estomperont en quelques heures. »

Buffy : « Bien. C'est… c'est bien. Je pense que Willow a besoin que tu lui expliques les détails du sort », ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

Willow, anxieuse : « Oui, j'aimerais savoir un peu à quoi je dois me préparer… »

Anne, avec un petit sourire : « Bien sûr. »

Elle se leva du canapé et rejoignit la sorcière rousse pour quitter la pièce, sous le regard des autres. Tout en les suivant des yeux, Alex intervint pour déclarer effaré :

Alex : « Je n'arrive toujours pas à en revenir… Je ne savais pas que les voyages dans le temps étaient possibles. »

Giles, en retirant ses lunettes : « Dans un monde où le surnaturel existe, tout est possible, Alex. »

Alex : « Ouais, je devrais avoir retenue la leçon depuis le temps… »

Remarquant que sa sœur se faisait discrète, Dawn lui demanda :

Dawn : « Ca va, Buffy ? »

Buffy, sortant de sa rêverie : « Hein ? »

Dawn : « Je te demande si ça va ? »

Buffy : « Ah… euh oui. Juste un peu mal à la tête, c'est rien. »

Dawn, sceptique : « T'es sûre ? »

Buffy, feignant de se relever avec énergie : « Ouais, je t'assure ! »

Spike la couvait d'un regard inquiet, au même titre que Dawn, et la Tueuse s'empressa de dire :

Buffy : « Je vais aller manger un petit truc, et ça passera. »

Elle se leva du canapé et partit dans la cuisine, sous le regard sceptique de sa jeune sœur. Spike la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et la trouva en train de boire un verre d'eau, qu'elle vida à une vitesse fulgurante.

Spike : « Amour, ca va ? »

Buffy : « Oui très bien. Pourquoi ? »

Spike : « Parce que tout à l'heure t'avais l'air… »

Buffy le coupa, agacée : « Ca va, je vais bien ! »

Elle s'était saisie de la carafe d'eau et était en train de se servir un autre verre. La sentant irritable, Spike décida de faire son mea-culpa et leva les mains en déclarant :

Spike : « Je ne faisais que demander. »

Buffy, confuse : « Désolée… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs et fatiguée… J'ai toujours le goût amer du combat de tout à l'heure. Et puis toutes ces révélations, d'un coup… »

Spike : « Je comprends… »

Elle venait d'avaler d'une traite l'eau que contenait son verre, mais quand elle voulut se resservir, elle constata avec frustration que la carafe était désormais vide.

Spike, amusé : « Tu avais décidé de t'en prendre à elle ? C'est vrai qu'elle m'a toujours paru maléfique… »

Buffy lui jeta un regard noir puis répondit : « C'est juste que… j'ai la sensation bizarre que plus je bois, plus j'ai soif… Je déteste ça. »

Spike s'approcha et se plaça derrière elle, en l'entourant de ses deux bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui.

Spike : « Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait leur dire ? »

Il se mit à lui caresser tendrement le ventre, par-dessus le tee-shirt qu'elle portait, laissant reposer la paume de sa main contre celui-ci.

Buffy : « Pour le bébé… ? »

Spike lui répondit par un hochement de tête, et vint reposer sa joue contre celle de sa belle, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre un peu. Elle ferma les yeux et déclara dans un léger soupir :

Buffy : « Disons que, j'appréhende un peu… Même si je sais qu'on devra le faire à un moment ou à un autre… »

Spike : « Oui, ça finira par ne plus passer inaperçu. »

La Tueuse ouvrit soudain de grands yeux et déclara avec une expression apeurée :

Buffy : « Tu… tu veux dire avant que je ne devienne une grosse baleine ? Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! »

Spike, amusé : « Tu seras magnifique, j'en suis sûre… »

Elle tourna la tête afin de rencontrer son regard et déclara sur un ton légèrement paniqué :

Buffy : « Tu plaisantes ? »

Spike : « Non, je t'assure. Je suis vraiment sincère. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa Tueuse, qui affichait une moue peu convaincue. Voyant qu'elle semblait sceptique, Spike poursuivit avec plus de force :

Spike : « Tu es et tu seras toujours la plus belle, amour… Et tu peux me croire, en cent ans, j'en ai vu d'autres des femmes. Que tu sois enceinte n'y changera rien. »

Buffy sembla prendre son argument en considération et lui adressa finalement un sourire timide, reconnaissante. Elle se tourna afin de se retrouver face à lui et approcha de ses lèvres avec lenteur. Ils commencèrent à échanger un voluptueux baiser, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas précipités se fassent entendre et que Dawn ne débarque dans la cuisine à vive allure.

Dawn, ahurie : « Enceinte ? ! Comment ça enceinte ?! »

Ils interrompirent leur baiser, étonnés de la soudaine apparition de Dawn dans la cuisine.

Buffy, en soupirant : « Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? »

Dawn, ébahie : « Comment ça enceinte ? »

Buffy et Spike s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre pour faire face à la jeune sœur de la Tueuse.

Spike : « Euh… Dawn, écoute, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'en parles pas. »

Buffy : « Oui, ne le dis à personne… Pour le moment en tout cas. »

Dawn, toujours étonnée : « P… parce que c'est vrai ? »

La Tueuse et son vampire échangèrent un regard hésitant, et Buffy finit par déclarer d'une petite voix :

Buffy : « Oui. »

N'en revenant toujours pas, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse déclara à nouveau, en haussant inconsciemment la voix, comme si les mots allaient mieux parvenir à son esprit :

Dawn : « Tu es enceinte ?! »

Buffy, en jetant un regard paniqué vers l'entrée de la cuisine : « Chuuut !! Ne parle pas aussi fort, je t'en prie. »

Dawn, en baissant d'un ton : « Mais je… je savais pas que… Enfin je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants ! »

Buffy : « C'est à dire que c'est un peu… compliqué. »

Dawn : « Wow, je crois que… il… il faut que je m'assois. »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, elle s'affala sur le tabouret le plus proche, posant alternativement son regard sur Spike et Buffy. Elle demeurait perplexe.

Dawn : « C'est… c'est quand même… ouah ! »

Spike : « Oui, comme tu dis… »

Dawn : « Je suis la seule à être au courant ? »

Spike : « Eh bien, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses irruption dans la cuisine, oui, nous n'en avions parlé à personne, du moins pour le moment. »

Dawn : « Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est le genre de petit secret qu'il vaut mieux ne pas garder longtemps pour soi. »

Buffy : « On l'a appris il y a très peu de temps, et on… on préfère d'abord attendre de s'être fait à l'idée. Et puis, c'est pas le genre de nouvelle qu'on peut balancer pendant une banale conversation. "On mange quoi ce soir ? Au fait, je suis enceinte. Alors, viande ou poisson ?" »

Spike éclata de rire face au petit speech de la Tueuse, et Dawn esquissa un léger sourire avant de dire :

Dawn : « Oui, c'est sûr. »

Buffy : « Ecoute, je veux savoir si je peux te faire confiance. Tu n'en parleras à personne pour le moment ? D'accord ? »

Dawn, compréhensive : « Oui, oui, bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais un peu mieux me tenir que quand j'avais huit ans. »

Buffy : « Tu ne savais pas tenir ta langue à cet âge là ! »

Dawn : « Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien… »

Puis elle continua en les regardant alternativement :

Dawn : « Je trouve cette nouvelle surprenante, et c'est une idée qui ne me déplaît pas, mais… », elle poursuivit hésitante : « Buffy, il va y avoir un grand combat, comment envisages-tu de combattre dans ces conditions ? ! »

Buffy, confuse : « Je n'en sais rien. »

Spike : « Je suis sûre qu'on parviendra à trouver une solution. »

Buffy, soucieuse : « Je l'espère… »

Spike, qui partageait ses inquiétudes, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Dawn, enthousiaste : « Un bébé… c'est vraiment… ouah ! Je pourrais m'en occuper ? »

Buffy : « Tu préfères pas attendre qu'il soit né d'abord ? »

Dawn : « " Il" ? Ou bien "Elle" ! Vous allez l'appeler comment ? »

Buffy, prise de court : « Ben, je… j'en sais rien. »

Dawn, en souriant : « Je te taquine. »

Buffy, hésitante : « Tu n'es pas… fâchée ? »

Dawn, étonnée : « Fâchée de quoi ? »

Buffy : « Ben, j'en sais rien. Je m'attendais à une réaction un peu moins réjouie de ta part, en apprenant cette nouvelle. »

Dawn : « Pourquoi ça ? »

Spike : « Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne m'appréciais plus trop, Globule. »

Dawn : « Oh, ça. Eh bien, en fonction des circonstances, je m'adapte. Tu vis dans la maison, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à te haïr et te détester, alors que tu te balades ici. Et puis, le fait que tu sois avec ma sœur a un peu calmé tout ça… »

Spike : « Dois-je comprendre que je n'ai pas à craindre de me réveiller avec un pieu dans le cœur ? »

Dawn, taquine : « On peut voir les choses comme ça. »

Il y eut un très court silence et la jeune fille poursuivit :

Dawn : « Et puis, l'idée d'être tante est plutôt cool ! »

Buffy, en secouant la tête avec amusement : « Tu sais que plus tu grandis, plus tu deviens surprenante. »

Dawn lui répondit par un petit sourire.

Dawn : « Je n'arrive quand même toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu la mettre enceinte ! » ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de Spike.

Buffy, avec de grands yeux ronds : « Dawn ! »

Dawn : « Non, je sais comment on fait tout de même… Mais je veux dire, comment ça… »

Buffy l'interrompit : « Oui, on a compris Dawn, mais pour ça je… je t'expliquerai en même temps que je le ferais pour les autres, parce que c'est un peu compliqué et… particulier. »

Dawn, avec un léger soupir déçu : « Bien. Je vais aller voir si Willow s'en sort avec Just… euh, Anne. Histoire de me changer les idées et me remettre de… de cette nouvelle. »

Elle se leva du tabouret, gardant toujours cet air légèrement ébahi sur ses traits et déclara tout en fixant le couple :

Dawn : « Je vais monter. Et ne vous en faites pas, je resterai muette comme une carpe. Mais j'espère que vous prévoyiez de ne pas garder ce petit secret trop longtemps… »

Buffy : « On le fera dès que nous serons prêts et que l'occasion se présentera. »

Dawn fit un air entendu, et quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée.

Buffy, en soupirant : « Et en voilà une qui est au courant ! »

Spike : « A l' avenir, il faudra se montrer plus vigilants à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages… On a eu de la chance. Tu imagines si ça avait été Alex ? Il aurait tenté de me mettre en poussière dans la seconde ! »

Buffy : « C'est sûr qu'en ce qui le concerne, on peut faire une croix sur une réaction semblable à celle de Dawn. »

Spike : « Je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire… »

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et passa une main délicate au niveau de sa blessure :

Buffy : « Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ? »

Spike : « Non, il me semble que ça commence à cicatriser. C'est l'avantage d'être un vampire. »

Buffy : « Tant mieux. »

Spike, en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, déclara sur un ton suggestif :

Spike : « Rappelle-moi où on en était déjà, avant que ta sœur ne fasse irruption… ? »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Il me semble que c'était un truc de ce genre… »

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur, l'embrassant avec une lenteur presque insoutenable, et lorsqu'ils les séparèrent entre deux baisers, Spike déclara d'une voix teintée d'amusement :

Spike : « Ah oui, ça me revient. »

Buffy laissa échapper un rire et il l'embrassa à son tour. Ils profitèrent durant plusieurs minutes d'un baiser langoureux, puis plus passionné, qui finit par s'assagir au bout d'un certain temps. Ils demeurèrent un court moment leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, flottant dans un brouillard de sensualité. La Tueuse finit par se séparer un peu de lui et déclara en tentant de reprendre ses esprits :

Buffy : « Je devrais peut-être aller voir, moi aussi, comment Willow s'en sort avec Anne… »

Spike : « Oui, ça vaut peut-être mieux. Tu… tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Buffy haussa légèrement les épaules en signe d'incertitude.

Buffy : « Je t'avouerais qu'au début, j'en doutais sérieusement, mais elle m'a paru tellement… »

Spike : « … convaincante ? »

Buffy : « Ouais. J'aurais du mal à croire qu'elle nous ait menti… Mais je propose qu'on reste assez prudents pour le moment. On ne sait jamais d'où le danger peut provenir. »

Spike : « Oui, je te le fais pas dire… »

Buffy : « Bien, je… je vais y aller. »

Spike : « Quant à moi, je crois que je vais descendre à la cave, cogner un peu contre le punching-ball, histoire de voir si j'en suis toujours capable avec cette maudite blessure. »

Buffy, fronçant les sourcils : « Tu devrais éviter… »

Le vampire haussa les épaules, et déclara sur un ton taquin en commençant à s'éloigner en direction de la porte qui menait à la cave :

Spike : « Tu sais bien que je vis dangereusement, mon cœur. »

Buffy, sur un ton légèrement sarcastique qui visait à le provoquer : « En réalité, j'appellerais plutôt ça de l'insouciance… »

Spike : « C'est vrai que je parle à une experte dans ce domaine. »

Buffy, avec un faux air effarée : « Attends, tu parles de moi ?! »

Spike, toujours taquin : « Ah, tu t'es sentie visée peut-être ? »

Buffy : « Je suis parfaitement consciente des limites à respecter. »

Spike, l'air de rien : « Oui, autant que je le suis… »

Buffy feint de lui jeter un regard noir et, amusé par sa réaction, Spike commença à ouvrir la porte de la cave. Voyant qu'il allait descendre, la Tueuse blonde se positionna face à lui pour l'en empêcher.

Buffy : « Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »

Spike, entrant dans son jeu : « Cogner un maudit sac de sable, à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur autre chose. »

Buffy, en croisant les bras : « Je te l'interdis. »

Spike, en haussant un sourcil, surpris : « Tu me "l'interdis" ? »

Buffy : « Exactement, tu as bien compris. Il paraît que je me montre parfois un peu trop inconsciente des dangers. Ce serait irresponsable de ma part de te laisser y aller…»

Spike : « Hum, hum, tu veux donc essayer de me prouver le contraire, si je comprends bien. »

Buffy : « C'est l'idée. »

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du vampire et il saisit la jeune femme par la taille pour la plaquer contre le mur qui se trouvait à côté de la porte de la cave. Il lui déclara avec un faux-air menaçant :

Spike : « Et tu crois que c'est une Tueuse qui va m'arrêter ? »

Buffy, sur un ton provocant : « Tu sembles oublier que ladite Tueuse t'a botté les fesses plus d'une fois… »

Spike, d'une voix sereine : « Peut-être, mais cette fois, elle n'y arrivera pas. »

Buffy : « Si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois. »

L'ambiance était électrique et ils échangèrent un long regard chargé d'intensité. Jouant d'abord la carte de la provocation, Buffy décida soudainement de changer de tactique et déclara d'un ton espiègle :

Buffy : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser faire… »

Spike : « Je suis curieux de voir la manière dont tu vas t'y prendre. »

Face au regard brûlant de désir de Spike, Buffy vit ses pensées prendre une toute autre direction et commença à afficher un sourire séducteur. Elle attrapa vivement le vampire par le col de sa chemise, avant de lui déclarer avec malice :

Buffy : « En fait, je crois que j'ai mieux à te proposer… »

Elle le saisit par la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans la cave, refermant la porte à clé derrière eux.

***

Trois heures plus tard, le cliquetis d'un verrou se fit entendre et la porte de la cave se rouvrit sur une Buffy dont un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres. Compte tenu de l'heure tardive, la Tueuse, qui remontait seule, pensait ne tomber sur personne, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence d'Anne.

Anne : « Salut ! »

La jeune fille se trouvait accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de vider un paquet de chips.

Buffy, surprise : « Oh, euh, salut ! »

Devant l'air mal à l'aise de Buffy, un court silence s'en suivit, accompagné d'un regard interrogatif d'Anne à l'adresse de la Tueuse. Regard qui poussa cette dernière à tenter de trouver une explication :

Buffy : « Je… j'étais… »

Cherchant en vain une justification, elle jeta un regard embarrassé en direction du bas des escaliers de la cave. Voyant que ses facultés d'improvisation semblaient momentanément altérées, et qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'emmêler les pinceaux, elle préféra refermer vivement la porte derrière elle, avant de déclarer :

Buffy : « Aucune importance. »

La jeune fille sembla de ne pas vouloir chercher plus loin, et détourna son regard de la Tueuse, qui semblait visiblement gênée. Buffy s'avança un peu vers la jeune fille et jugea utile de changer rapidement de conversation :

Buffy : « Alors… Tu…tu ne dors pas ? »

Anne, en haussant les épaules : « Non, pas vraiment… »

Buffy : « Pourquoi ça ? »

Anne baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de relever son regard face à celui de la Tueuse et de déclarer sur un faux air nonchalant :

Anne : « J'ai beaucoup de choses qui me trottent dans la tête. Ce n'est… ce n'est pas évident de trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions. Et puis, depuis que j'ai retrouvé l'entière maîtrise de mon corps, j'ai été confrontée à pas mal d'émotions… »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire compréhensif et vint prendre place sur un tabouret.

Buffy : « J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident… »

Anne : « Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

Anne décida à son tour de s'asseoir, puis dévisagea quelques secondes la Tueuse, d'un air pensif. Elle lui déclara par la suite en désignant ses cheveux :

Anne : « Tu as une… une mèche un peu de travers, là… »

Buffy, étonnée, passa soudain une main paniquée dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, tout en déclarant embarrassée :

Buffy : « Oh, euh, oui, c'est que… je… je m'entraînais. Je m'en suis pas aperçue… »

Anne, en portant à sa bouche une chips : « Je sais ce que c'est. » Elle demanda ensuite d'une voix innocente : « Tu fermes toujours la porte à clé quand tu t'entraînes ? »

Buffy, bafouillant : « N… non, c'est que je… p… euh… »

Anne, imperturbable, feint de ne pas s'être rendu compte du trouble de la Tueuse et décida, au plus grand soulagement de celle-ci, de changer de sujet :

Anne : « Vous avez prévu de combattre le démon ? »

Buffy, se retenant de pousser un soupir : « Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, mais je pense que c'est ce que nous ferons. Cela dit, après le lourd échec que nous avons subi aujourd'hui… »

La Tueuse blonde avait prononcé ces dernières paroles sur un ton coupable et Anne déclara d'une voix rassurante :

Anne : « Ce n'est pas ce qui doit vous arrêter, Buffy. Des pertes, vous en subirez sûrement d'autres, malheureusement… Mais avec le sort qu'est en train de préparer Willow, les chances de réussite seront maximisées et tu pourras affirmer, à raison, d'avoir tout fait pour aider les potentielles à s'en sortir. »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est certain. Et dis-moi, à propos de ce démon, je me demandais si tu en savais plus sur lui ? »

Anne : « Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Et les seuls pouvoirs dont j'ai connaissance à son sujet, ce sont ceux que j'ai vu comme vous lorsque je me trouvais au vignoble… Je ne saurais pas te renseigner plus, désolée. »

Buffy : « Oh, bien, c'est pas grave. On trouvera un autre moyen de se renseigner sur lui. »

Anne : « Si on y avait été confrontés dans le futur, j'aurais pu vous aider… Et, d'ailleurs, je réalise que sa réapparition sous forme matérielle est uniquement due à ma venue ici. J'ai effectué ce retour dans le passé pour vous aider, mais je me demande si je n'ai pas fait qu'empirer les choses… », finit-elle dans un soupir.

Buffy : « Je ne pense pas, bien au contraire… Tu pourras nous apporter une aide précieuse. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle continua avec une légère appréhension dans la voix :

Buffy : « Dis-moi, sans trop m'en dire sur le futur, c'est vraiment si terrible que ça notre avenir ? »

Anne laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre en veillant à choisir ses mots avec précaution :

Anne : « Disons qu'on a essayé de continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible, sans pour autant y parvenir. Le fait qu'il y est au moins deux Turok-hans à chaque coin de rue et très peu de Tueuses, n'arrange pas les choses. Nous en sommes arrivés à un stade où nous devons nous cacher. Mais sache que… vous n'avez jamais cessé de vous battre, et ce jusqu'au bout ! Malheureusement, sauf ceux qui… »

Elle baissa le visage assez tristement et Buffy tenta de la pousser à continuer.

Buffy : « Qui… ? »

Anne fit en sorte de se ressaisir. Elle ne devait rien révéler. Surtout, ne rien révéler.

Anne : « Non, rien. Le… le nombre d'être humains a considérablement baissé. Et à ce rythme, dans quelques années encore, il n'y aura plus personne. Lorsque j'ai quitté mon époque, la Force était pratiquement réincarnée. »

Buffy : « Comment ça pratiquement ? »

Anne : « Eh bien, elle a le privilège de manipuler l'esprit des gens dans le but qu'ils exécutent ses ordres, et elle peut devenir matérielle durant quelques minutes, ce qui est suffisant pour causer beaucoup de dégâts, avec la force qu'elle possède. »

Buffy, retenant son souffle, effrayée : « Je confirme, j'en ai été la témoin directe… »

Anne : « Je sais… Heureusement, elle ne pourra se réincarner totalement que lorsque le dernier des derniers êtres humains aura été tué –ce qui, quand on y pense, n'allait pas tarder dans l'avenir d'où je viens. Mais pour l'instant, moins il y a d'êtres humains, plus elle se renforce et plus elle l'opportunité de nous écraser, les uns après les autres. »

Anne hésitait à poursuivre. Elle aurait souhaité la prévenir de ce qui les attendait dans le futur, mais la Willow du futur avait été très claire à ce sujet, elle ne devait rien révéler. Durant toute son enfance, on lui avait enseigné le sens du sacrifice et elle se devait de suivre cet enseignement. Avec sa venue, l'histoire allait peut-être changer. Elle l'espérait, elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

A SUIVRE…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Willow fut sûre d'être prête à accomplir le rituel -qu'elle avait pris le temps de longuement préparer avec Anne- Buffy avait fait part aux potentielles de leur projet. Elle leur avait annoncé qu'elles allaient devenir de vraies Tueuses, qu'elles allaient en acquérir le pouvoir et qu'elles seraient à présent des milliers dans le monde. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elles s'étaient montrées plutôt surexcitées à l'idée d'acquérir enfin ce pouvoir. La Tueuse ne serait plus seule à se voir incomber la lourde tâche de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Les Tueuses ne seraient plus victimes des choix du destin mais seraient à présent des milliers. Cette pensée réconfortante leur fit ressentir moins d'appréhension en ce qui concernait ce fameux devoir de Tueuse. Cela leur avait momentanément permis d'oublier la tristesse qu'elles avaient ressenties face aux pertes des nombreuses potentielles lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus au vignoble ; les potentielles qui y avaient trouvé la mort faisaient parties des plus fortes et des plus appréciées parmi les rangs des Tueuses juniors.

***

Buffy venait de sortir de sa douche, et après s'être vêtue de sous-vêtements, elle resta un long moment à contempler son corps –ou plus précisément son ventre- dans le miroir. Elle se demandait quand celui-ci commencerait à prendre forme, ce qui la fascinait et l'effrayait à la fois. Une voix tendre s'éleva soudainement depuis l'entrée de la salle de bain, qui donnait sur la chambre :

Spike : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, amour ? »

Buffy : « J'essaie de repérer les signes annonciateurs du futur et inéluctable gonflement de mon ventre… »

Spike, en s'approchant : « Ca ne tardera pas. Nous sommes revenus de l'autre dimension il y a… dix semaines. »

Il passa une main caressante contre le ventre de la jeune femme et poursuivit :

Spike : « Ca lui fait donc deux mois et demi. »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Oui, c'est ce que j'avais calculé moi aussi… »

Spike : « Il va falloir songer à en parler aux autres, mon cœur. »

Buffy, dans un soupir : « Je sais. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ça en ce moment. Mais je… je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête à le leur dire. »

Spike : « Je comprends. »

Elle sembla hésitante, regardant encore distraitement son reflet dans le miroir et se tourna ensuite vers son vampire :

Buffy : « Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis quelques jours, mais comme tu as eu ta dose de surprises ces derniers temps, je préférais attendre un peu avant de le faire… »

Face à l'air un peu inquiet qui venait de faire son apparition sur le visage du vampire, Buffy s'empressa de le rassurer :

Buffy : « T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

Spike : « Oh, bien, encore une surprenante nouvelle ? Tu ne vas pas me demander en mariage au moins, parce que je ne suis pas très fan des églises ! »

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, suivie de près par Spike, et elle reprit sérieusement :

Buffy : « Non, rassure-toi. Mais je… je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur la manière dont j'ai commencé à me douter de cette grossesse. En fait, c'est un rêve qui m'a vraiment fait réagir… »

Spike, consterné : « Un rêve ? Prémonitoire ? »

Buffy : « Euh, oui, enfin, peut-être, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Mais en tout cas, ça m'a mis sur la voie… »

Spike : « Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Buffy : « Une belle chambre, celle d'un enfant d'environ deux ans, qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. »

Spike, avec un léger sourire : « Tu… tu as vu notre enfant ?! Je serais prêt à tuer pour avoir des rêves prémonitoires de ce genre. »

Buffy, avec un grand sourire : « Je te cache pas que je préfère ce genre de vision moi aussi. »

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever son regard vers le sien et de déclarer sérieusement :

Buffy : « Mais plus précisément, cet enfant, c'était… notre _fille_, Spike. C'est notre fille que j'ai vue… »

Spike écarquilla les yeux et resta un moment silencieux, avant de dire dans un souffle :

Spike : « Une petite fille… ? Wow, c'est… wow. »

Buffy : « Elle était tellement adorable. Et c'est ce qui me donne confiance pour cette grossesse… Si ce rêve est prémonitoire, je me dis que… qu'on s'en était pas si mal sortis. Elle avait l'air parfaitement heureuse et d'avoir une vie normale de petite fille… »

Spike : « C'est rassurant, en effet. Mais je n'en doutais pas… Je suis pressé de la voir cette jolie demoiselle », finit-il en posant un regard tendre sur son ventre. « Je suis sûr qu'elle sera aussi belle que toi, amour. »

Buffy lui adressa un sourire intimidé et il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser avec langueur. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent enlacés au milieu de la salle de bain, leurs corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Quand il sentit que la fraîcheur de la pièce faisait légèrement frissonner sa Tueuse, Spike jugea plus sage de les amener en direction de la chambre.

***

Anya : « A votre avis, elle vient de quelle année ?! »

Comme tous les matins depuis un certain nombre de semaines, le Scooby avait pris pour habitude de se réunir dans la cuisine afin de discuter avec plus de tranquillité de l'évolution des évènements ou des recherches. Mais depuis l'arrivée d'Anne parmi eux, la jeune fille qui venait du futur, de nombreuses questions de ce genre avaient tendance à germer durant leurs conversations.

Giles : « Moins on en saura, mieux ce sera. Ce n'est jamais bon de trop en savoir sur son avenir… croyez-moi ! Mieux vaut se contenter de découvrir les choses par soi-même. »

Anya : « Oui je connais tout ce blabla, mais quand même, qui ne se pose pas ces questions ? Avouez que c'est intriguant. »

Dawn : « Pour être honnête, je suis également curieuse de savoir. »

Anya : « Oui, surtout quand on sait que la plupart d'entre nous sont morts. Ce serait bien d'être mis au parfum, qu'on sache au moins si notre dernière heure est pour bientôt ou non… »

Dawn : « A mon avis, elle ne doit pas revenir de très loin, je dirais peut-être cinq ou six ans…. »

Anya : « Raison de plus ! Je pense que si elle pouvait nous éviter de mourir, elle agirait en faveur du Bien. »

Une voix provenant de l'entrée de la cuisine s'éleva :

Anne : « Non, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Parce que ceux qui sont morts le sont pour une juste cause et que pour certains, cela doit se produire… »

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers elle et elle poursuivit en s'avançant vers les autres :

Anne : « Même si je souhaite plus que tout pouvoir les sauver, ça n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Certaines choses doivent se passer. »

Anya : « Mais avec ta présence, l'avenir a dû déjà changer… Tous ces malheurs ne se produiront pas. »

Anne : « Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Le fait que je sois venue pour vous aider dans le combat ne signifie en rien que ce qui s'est produit, ne se reproduira pas cette fois aussi. Certaines des choses qui sont arrivés _doivent _arriver. Ne croyez pas que je ne souhaite rien dire, mais le prix à payer risquerait d'être trop grand. »

Anya : « Oh, bien… Mais tu ne peux pas au moins nous dire de quelle année tu viens ? »

Quand Anya s'y mettait, elle pouvait vraiment être exaspérante.

Anne, en soupirant : « Anya, je n'ai le droit de ne rien révéler. Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le répète ? »

Anya : « Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait déclencher de si grave ! »

Giles, agacé : « Anya, sans vouloir te vexer, pourrais-tu te taire ?! »

Anya : « Enfin, ce n'est pas logique que je me pose des questions ? C'est la grande spécialité des humains normalement : se poser des questions ! »

Willow : « Oui, mais se poser des questions, ça se fait aussi dans le silence, Anya. »

Giles : « Et quand il s'agit de l'avenir, se poser des questions n'est pas toujours bon… »

Anne : « Ca vaut mieux pour vous, croyez-moi… »

Non sans ronchonner, Anya cessa de poser des questions, blessée dans sa fierté. L'ex-démone de la vengeance qu'elle fut jadis les aurait réduit en miettes rien que pour avoir osé la contredire.

Dawn : « Alors Willow, le rituel est prévu pour quand ? »

Willow : « Dans sûrement peu de temps. Je vais essayer de le lancer. Peut-être ce soir, enfin si ça vous semble être le bon moment ? »

Tout en posant cette question, elle s'était en particulier tournée vers Buffy qui hocha la tête puis dit :

Buffy : « Oui, je suis d'accord. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Willow : « Dans ce cas… »

***

C'est en début d'après-midi et après l'entraînement des potentielles que Buffy et Spike avaient décidé de se retrouver dans la cave pour un combat. Se battre l'un contre les avait toujours amusé, mais à présent, Buffy découvrait que ce petit plaisir qu'ils s'autorisaient parfois n'allait peut-être plus le rester pour longtemps. Elle avait dès le départ remarqué que Spike, même s'il faisait généralement attention, se laissait beaucoup moins aller qu'à son habitude. C'est après avoir poussé un long soupir qu'elle déclara avec un ton exaspéré :

Buffy : « Spike ! »

Spike, surpris : « Quoi ? ! »

Buffy : « Je le sens. »

Spike fit mine de ne pas comprendre et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un regard interrogatif à son adresse.

Buffy : « Tu retiens tes coups ! Tu croyais que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ?! »

Spike, sur un ton faussement innocent : « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… »

Buffy le regarda dans les yeux avec une expression qui semblait dire " Tu te fous de moi ?". Le regard de Spike s'attendrit et il lui dit sur un ton désolé :

Spike : « Excuse moi, mais je ne me vois pas te mettre des coups ! »

Buffy : « Ce n'est qu'un entraînement. »

Spike : « Je pourrais te faire mal sans le vouloir. »

Buffy : « Spike, je suis peut-être enceinte, mais je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

Spike : « Je suis désolé, mais je ne me vois vraiment pas te frapper. »

Buffy, en haussant les épaules : « Bon… Les démons s'en chargeront ! »

Spike, avec un léger grognement : « Qu'ils essaient pour voir… »

Buffy eut un petit rire, mais elle était au fond touchée d'être le centre d'autant de petites attentions de sa part.

Buffy : « C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je m'entraîne dans de réelles conditions, tu ne pourras pas les en empêcher de toute manière… »

Spike : « On parie ? »

Il passa une main douce le long du bras de sa Tueuse et poursuivit :

Spike : « Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit, je n'en laisserai aucun te faire du mal. »

Buffy : « Peut-être, mais en attendant, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule, mais je ne risque pas d'être prête à y faire face si je ne m'entraîne pas dans des conditions proches de la réalité. »

Spike, en levant les mains : « Bien, c'est comme tu veux. Mais avant… »

Dans un élan auquel Buffy n'était pas préparée, il passa une main contre sa joue pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au début surprise, la jeune femme finit par approfondir le baiser avec passion, passant un bras derrière le cou du vampire pour le rapprocher de lui. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Anne fit son apparition dans la cave, mais face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, elle eut un petit air embarrassé et s'apprêta à remonter en s'excusant :

Anne : « Je suis désolée. J'étais descendue pour m'entraîner un peu mais c'est pas grave… je reviendrais. »

Buffy, tournant la tête vers elle : « Mais non, reste ! Tu peux t'entraîner avec nous si tu veux… »

Anne, levant un sourcil interrogateur : « Vous vous entraîniez là ? »

Buffy se sépara de l'étreinte de Spike et s'adressa à nouveau à la jeune fille :

Buffy : « Oui, enfin, on… on faisait une pause. »

Anne : « Oh… Dans ce cas… »

Elle redescendit les marches et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tenait face à eux, au centre de la cave.

Anne : « Mon intrusion ne vous dérange pas ? »

Buffy : « Non, au contraire, je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu vaux au combat. »

Anne avait l'air assez impressionné à l'idée de s'entraîner en leur compagnie et vu son attitude, avait l'air d'en éprouver un réel sentiment de fierté.

Buffy : « Alors, avec quoi souhaites-tu te battre ? »

Anne : « J'aime beaucoup le combat à l'épée, mais j'avoue avoir un vrai penchant pour le combat au corps à corps. »

Buffy, en souriant : « Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. »

Spike : « Euh… »

Buffy l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse émettre une quelconque protestation.

Buffy : « Ah non ! Elle, au moins, elle ne retiendra pas ses coups. »

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Anne et lui demanda sur un ton enthousiaste :

Buffy : « Alors ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! »

Avec une lueur de défi, la jeune fille s'avança vers la Tueuse et tenta la première attaque, ce qui lui valut une riposte de Buffy qui l'envoya à terre. Elle se releva rapidement pendant que la Tueuse lui disait :

Buffy : « Bon, on va dire que c'était un coup pour rien. On re… »

Elle fut interrompue par une nouvelle attaque d'Anne qui l'envoya en un coup de poing et un coup de pied bien placés, à terre, sonnée. Elle se releva, étonnée et adressa à la jeune fille un regard surpris :

Buffy : « C'est pas mal du tout. C'est une tactique que j'utilise très souvent… »

Anne fit un petit sourire timide puis lui dit : « Alors, on recommence ? »

Buffy hocha la tête, curieuse de découvrir quelles autres surprises cette jeune fille lui réservait.

C'est une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Buffy se retrouva à terre pour la huitième fois, que la jeune femme décida de stopper le combat. Elle se releva avec l'aide de Spike -qui s'était montré particulièrement bluffé par les capacités de la jeune fille- et fit à nouveau face à Anne avant de déclarer essoufflée :

Buffy : « Tu es vraiment… très forte. »

Comme ils l'avaient remarqué la première fois qu'elle les avait rejoints, Anne disposait de très grandes capacités physiques et ils avaient été témoins aujourd'hui de son incontestable agilité qui faisait d'elle une adversaire redoutable. Si toutes les Tueuses du futur se révélaient être comme elles, leurs ennemis avaient de sérieux soucis à se faire.

Anne : « Mais j'ai vraiment eut une adversaire de taille ! Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à t'égaler. »

Buffy : « Oh crois moi, ça ne tardera pas ! Tu seras bien plus forte que je ne le suis. »

Anne : « On verra bien… Mais j'éprouve un profond respect pour toi. Tu es sans nul doute l'une des plus grandes Tueuses qui aient existées, je dirais même LA plus grande Tueuse ! Ca a été… un honneur. »

Buffy lui fit un large sourire, gênée tout de même par autant de flatterie.

Buffy : « Tu t'es vraiment très bien battue ! »

Spike, tout autant impressionné : « Je dirais même que c'était excellent ! »

Anne : « C'est parce que j'ai eu de très bon professeurs ! »

Buffy eut la vague et étrange impression que cette phrase faisait écho à celle de Dawn quelques jours plus tôt. Voyant que plus personne ne parlait et que le silence commençait à se faire pesant, Anne déclara en plaçant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean :

Anne : « Bon, je crois que je vais remonter. Une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus. »

Buffy : « Je crois que pour moi aussi. Mais je te laisse y aller, je veux d'abord souffler un peu. »

Anne partit en direction de l'escalier et remonta les marches deux par deux pour se rendre à l'étage. Spike, qui se trouvait près d'elle, lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Spike : « Est-ce que LA plus grande Tueuse se serait légèrement fait déborder par son adversaire ? »

Buffy : « Non, mais… je… je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas loin d'y arriver. C'est peut-être seulement l'expérience qui lui manque. Et puis, je ne suis pas LA plus grande Tueuse… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça. »

Spike : « Disons qu'après avoir bravée deux fois la mort, tu peux laisser de côté la modestie mon cœur. »

Buffy : « Ouais, mais ça, je ne le dois qu'à mes amis. Je n'en serais pas vraiment là, sinon… »

Spike : « En tout cas, les Tueuses du futur ont l'air d'assurer un max. Promis, je n'en contrarierai aucune… »

Buffy, amusée : « Je crois que c'est plus sage, effectivement. Cela dit, qu'elles s'avisent de ne serait-ce que penser à te botter les fesses et elles auront affaire à moi. »

Face au regard amusé de Spike, la Tueuse poursuivit en haussant les épaules, d'humeur taquine :

Buffy : « Je tiens à conserver pour moi ce privilège. »

***

Debout au centre du vignoble, la Force contemplait les dégâts qui avaient été causés par le combat contre le Scooby et les potentielles. De nombreux tonneaux avaient été brisés en mille morceaux, et des bris de verre de bouteilles, dont le contenu s'était répandu, jonchaient le sol. Son démon n'avait pu reprendre la motricité de ses membres que trois heures après le départ du Scooby et, loin d'être oubliée, la douleur qu'avait causé ce sort avait généré une rage incontrôlable chez le démon.

Le démon : « Je tuerai cette sorcière de mes mains… »

La Force/ Buffy : « Les sorcières ne t'ont jamais fait de cadeau, même par le passé. »

Le démon, dans un grognement : « Elle mourra. »

La Force/ Buffy : « Si je me souciais réellement de toi, je te conseillerais de faire attention à ce que tu fais quand il s'agit de la sorcière. »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence et poursuivit froidement en parlant d'Anne :

La Force/ Buffy : « Et je n'en reviens pas qu'ils l'aient cru ! »

Le démon : « Si vous parlez de la jeune fille, je vous avais dit qu'il aurait mieux valu que je la tue. »

La Force/ Buffy, en soupirant : « Ca n'a, de toute manière, plus aucune importance. Mais j'y pense, ne t'avais-je pas chargé de TOUS les massacrer ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'avais promis de faire ? »

Le démon : « J'ai réussi tout de même réduire leur nombre… »

La Force/ Buffy : « Tu ne t'en es pas pris aux personnes les plus à craindre. Tu as réussi à avoir, en grande partie, des potentielles. »

Le démon : « …et la seconde tueuse et le vampire. »

La Force/ Buffy : « Le vampire s'en est sorti, quant à la seconde tueuse, ça ne tardera pas pour elle aussi. »

Le démon : « Je finirais par les avoir. »

La Force/ Buffy, indifférente : « Si ça te fait plaisir… Ils mourront dans peu de temps de toute façon. Mais maintenant, j'ai une tout autre mission à te confier. »

Le démon : « Laquelle ? »

La Force/ Buffy : « Mon plan se met doucement en place. Mais pour être sûre qu'il fonctionne comme je l'espère, je vais te charger d'une mission bien précise. Je veux que tu me ramènes une personne dont ils pourront difficilement se passer. Tu vois de qui je veux parler… »

Le démon : « La Tueuse ? Vous voulez que je vous ramène la Tueuse ?! »

La Force/ Buffy : « C'est l'idée… Pour que mon plan fonctionne comme je l'espère, il me la faut vivante. Une fois que ça se sera passé comme je l'espère, tu en feras ce que tu veux… Et étant donné son état actuel, je sais que je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups, définitivement. »

Le démon : « Mais si la tuer n'est pas votre objectif, qu'attendez-vous de cet enlèvement ? Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas. »

La Force/ Buffy, froidement : « Et je ne veux pas que tu cherches à comprendre. Contente-toi seulement de me la ramener. »

Le démon : « Mais si je fais ça, ses amis viendront nous attaquer pour la récupérer. »

La Force/ Buffy : « Tues-en le plus possible, mais, elle, ne la tue pas… pas dans l'immédiat du moins. Et si certains de ses amis ont la bonne idée de vouloir venir la chercher, qu'ils viennent ! »

Un lent sourire machiavélique s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle déclara doucement :

La Force/ Buffy : « C'est exactement ce que j'attends d'eux… »

***

Buffy : « Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

Elles se trouvaient dans la chambre de Tueuse, installées sur le lit sur lequel étaient disposés toutes sortes d'ingrédients et parchemins sur lesquels on pouvait distinguer des paroles en latin.

Willow : « Oui. Laisse-moi me préparer encore quelques minutes et je commence. »

Buffy : « Bien. »

Elle se prépara à quitter la chambre quand Willow l'interpella avec hésitation :

Willow : « Buffy ! Tu… tu sais, j'aimerais que pendant que je lance le sort, quelqu'un reste avec moi. Au cas où… »

Buffy fronça les sourcils, le regard interrogatif, et la jeune sorcière poursuivit avec anxiété :

Willow : « …au cas où je perdrais le contrôle. Si c'est le cas, il ne faudra pas que vous hésitiez à me tuer. »

Buffy, rassurante : « Ca n'arrivera pas ! Tu as entendu ce que t'a dit Anne, tu vas faire appel à une magie très pure… elle ne pourra pas se retourner contre toi. Et puis si c'est le cas, on tentera de te contrôler ! Il est hors de question qu'on te tue. »

Willow : « Mais promet-moi que tu ne me laisseras faire de mal à personne. J'ai déjà assez mauvaise conscience pour ce que j'ai fait à Warren… »

Buffy : « Je te le promets. Mais je t'assure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Willow hocha la tête, incertaine.

Buffy : « Où comptes-tu lancer le sort ? »

Willow : « Il me faut un grand espace. Je pense que la cave conviendra parfaitement. »

Buffy : « D'accord. Je vais descendre vérifier que personne ne s'y trouve. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Willow hocha la tête avec un faible sourire, Buffy quitta la chambre, laissant la sorcière vérifier la formule une dernière fois.

***

En arrivant dans le salon, la Tueuse s'approcha du canapé dans lequel étaient installés Dawn, Alex et Kennedy. Elle déclara tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, la voix légèrement anxieuse :

Buffy : « Ca va être le moment… »

Kennedy : « Je pourrais rester avec elle, pendant l'incantation ? »

Buffy : « Je pense que plus il y aura de monde pour l'encadrer, mieux ce sera. Mais il ne faudra faire aucun bruit et rester discrets. »

Andrew, qui se trouvait du côté de l'entrée, approcha pour demander à son tour :

Andrew : « Je pourrais venir moi aussi ? J'ai bien envie de la voir à l'œuvre… »

Buffy : « On n'est pas au cirque ! Et puis, si nous souhaitons avoir du silence, je ne pense que ta présence soit requise ! »

Andrew, protestant : « Mais… »

Alex : « Tu dis un mot de plus et on revient aux bonnes vieilles méthodes : ligoté et bâillonné sur une chaise. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles renouveler cette expérience… ? »

Andrew déglutit difficilement avant de dire : « Non… »

Il partit en direction de la cuisine. Dawn le suivit du regard pendant qu'ils les quittaient puis dit sur un ton compatissant :

Dawn : « Je le plains presque… il essaie de devenir bon mais on ne lui facilite vraiment pas la tâche. »

Alex : « Si il tient tellement que ça à être bon, il pourrait commencer par essayer d'être moins exaspérant. Ce serait un bon début… »

Dawn : « Je trouve quand même qu'on est un peu injuste avec lui… »

Alex : « Ne me dit pas que tu es en train de le prendre en pitié ? ! »

Dawn, se ressaisissant : « Non, n'exagérons rien… »

***

Dix minutes. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cave, et que Willow, placée au centre, avait commencé à prononcer son rituel, qu'elle marmonnait d'une voix inaudible. Elle tenait entre ses mains la Faux, et restait concentrée, sous le regard attentif de tous les autres. Il ne s'était toujours rien passé. Les membres du Scooby échangeaient parfois des regards angoissés, de peur que les choses se passent mal. Et le temps que prenait l'accomplissement du sort ne les rassurait en rien. Alors qu'elle avait conservé les yeux fermés depuis quelques minutes, Willow les rouvrit soudain. Elle commençait à percevoir le pouvoir que Buffy et Faith disaient sentir émaner de la faux. Elle déclara en retenant son souffle sous la charge de l'émotion :

Willow : « Oh mon dieu… Le pouvoir. Je… je le sens ! »

Un vent magique se mit à souffler dans la cave, et le souffle court, Willow poursuivit au mieux le rituel. Les effets de ce genre de sorts étant un peu incertains, les membres du Scooby qui l'entouraient se reculèrent un peu, gardant une forme de distance de sécurité. La racine des cheveux de la jeune femme avaient commencé à prendre une teinte blanche, ce qui en consterna plus d'un, excepté Anne qui observait la scène d'un œil serein. Buffy jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire confiant, ce qui eut pour effet d'apaiser un peu l'anxiété de la Tueuse. Pendant quelques minutes encore, la sorcière rousse continua son incantation, se laissant complètement envahir et submerger par cette magie pure. C'est à ce moment là que les effets commencèrent à se faire ressentir. A l'étage, toutes les Tueuses potentielles sentirent monter en elles la puissance et le pouvoir des Tueuses.

Vi : « C'est le moment. »

Toutes celles qui se trouvaient debout durent trouver un point d'appui pour s'accrocher. Un sentiment de puissance et de pouvoir les envahissait peu à peu, les laissant pantelantes. Dans la cave, Kennedy, seule Tueuse potentielle présente parmi les autres membres du Scooby, sentit monter en elle par vague cette énergie pure. Lorsque Spike vit Buffy vaciller légèrement, il se plaça rapidement près d'elle et la maintint pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. La jeune femme plaça une main contre son ventre, et ils échangèrent un long regard consterné. De son côté, extasiée par la pureté du pouvoir qui envahissait chaque pore de sa peau, Willow ne pouvait retirer un sourire béat de ses lèvres et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Dawn, en chuchotant : « Vous croyez que c'est normal que ça dure aussi longtemps ? »

La jeune sœur de la Tueuse n'obtint aucune réponse, car à peine avait-elle prononcés ces mots que le souffle magique qui avait envahi la cave cessa de souffler et les cheveux de Willow reprirent leur couleur de base. Elle semblait essoufflée mais plongée dans un infini état de bien-être. Le Scooby, qui s'était tenu à une distance respectable, commença à se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers elle, Spike chuchota doucement à l'oreille de sa Tueuse, qui s'était rapidement remise :

Spike : « Ca va, amour ? »

Buffy, intriguée : « Oui, c'est juste que… »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, semblant lire dans les pensées de l'autre, ils décidèrent d'attendre pour avoir cette conversation.

Spike : « On discutera de ça plus tard. »

Buffy hocha doucement la tête, comme dans un état second, et ils s'approchèrent à leur tour de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci s'était allongée à terre, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Kennedy lui déclara avec un sourire :

Kennedy : « Tu es une déesse. »

Willow : « Et toi tu es une Tueuse ! »

Anya, en s'approchant : « Alors ça a marché ? »

Willow, en se mettant sur le dos : « J'en suis certaine. Je l'ai sentie… et je le sens encore. »

Anya : « C'était très bizarre ce sort ! Surtout la couleur de tes cheveux. Personnellement, je te préférais mauvaise avec les cheveux en noirs, c'était beaucoup plus classe. Le blanc ne te va pas du tout au teint… »

Willow lui lança un regard qui en disait long et poursuivit en s'extasiant :

Willow : « Ca a été… incroyable ! La magie blanche à l'état pur ! »

Buffy : « On a vu ça ! »

La sorcière rousse tenta de se relever mais ayant encore quelques petites difficultés, elle se fit aider par Alex.

Buffy : « Ca va aller ? »

Willow : « Oui, très bien. J'arrive à les sentir… »

Dawn : « Quoi ? »

Willow : « Des Tueuses… Des Tueuses s'éveillent, partout dans le monde. »

Giles : « Il va falloir qu'on les retrouve… »

Buffy : « On ne peut pas partir. Pas maintenant, malheureusement. Mais nous le ferons, lorsque tout se sera un peu calmé. On doit d'abord se débarrasser de cet espèce de gros démon ! Avec le nombre de Tueuses que compte la maison à présent, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. »

Alex, sur un ton moqueur, à l'adresse de Spike : « Un vampire dans une maison remplie d'une vingtaine de Tueuses… S'il te prend l'envie de te mettre un humain sous la dent, un conseil, oublie-les ! »

Spike : « Te fais pas de souci pour moi, Harris, je saurai très bien me gérer en ce qui les concerne. Par contre, pour toi, c'est moins sûr… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et remonta les marches à la suite de Buffy. Une fois dans la cuisine, Willow se dirigea vers le frigo dans lequel elle prit une bouteille d'eau.

Willow : « La magie et ses effets… »

Soudain, plusieurs potentielles dont Vi débarquèrent dans la cuisine, enthousiastes.

Vi : « Ca a marché ! On l'a senti ! »

Alicia : « Ca y est ? On est des Tueuses, alors ? »

Buffy : « C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Buffy sembla, pendant quelques secondes, chercher quelque chose des yeux, puis finit par se saisir d'un verre qui se trouvait dans le lavabo. Elle finit par le tendre à Alicia, qui l'avait regardé faire interrogative.

Alicia, consternée : « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire avec ça exactement ? »

Buffy : « Brise-le. »

Alicia, craintive : « Non… je vais me couper. »

Buffy : « Fais-moi confiance. Essaie. »

Une lueur d'hésitation traversa le regard de la jeune fille, puis elle s'exécuta. Le verre se brisa aussi facilement que si ça avait été du plastique, et aucune trace de coupure ne fut à déplorer. Surprise, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune Tueuse.

Buffy : « Tu vois ? ! »

Vi : « C'est cool ! »

Buffy : « Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer le véritable entraînement d'une Tueuse… »

Andrew : « C'était mon verre préféré, t'aurais pu choisir autre chose ! »

Un silence plombant accueilli cette intervention et les personnes présentes dans la pièce jetèrent un regard exaspéré au jeune homme.

***

Spike : « Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ? »

Buffy : « Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de doute à avoir… »

En entrant dans leur chambre, la jeune femme s'était laissée tomber sur le lit, toujours perturbée par ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt. Spike était venu s'allonger près d'elle, mais était néanmoins resté en appui sur un coude, face à sa Tueuse.

Buffy : « Et puis, ça me revient maintenant. Quand… quand Willow avait accompli le sort pour identifier les potentielles, tu te souviens que j'étais moi aussi illuminée d'une lumière dorée ? Finalement, c'était parfaitement logique. »

Spike : « Une Tueuse. »

Il faufila une main sous le haut de la jeune femme et passa une main sur son ventre.

Spike : « Notre fille est une Tueuse… »

Buffy, ironisant : « Dans le genre bébé miracle, on bat tous les records. »

Spike : « Ouais. C'est déjà étrange que nous ayons été affectés par les particularités de l'autre monde. »

Buffy : « Je dois avouer que moi aussi ça m'intrigue. Et maintenant ça… Il va falloir qu'on essaie un peu d'apporter des réponses. »

Spike : « De toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Du moment que toi et elle, vous allez bien… »

Buffy, inquiète : « Mmh… Mais je me dis que… elle va elle aussi connaître une vie qui mêlera combat, visions et mort. J'aurais espéré autre chose… »

Spike : « Les Tueuses sont à présent des milliers à travers le monde, elle ne connaîtra pas les mêmes contraintes. »

Buffy, doucement : « C'est ce que j'espère… »

***

La Tueuse blonde venait de sortir de sa chambre quand elle passa près de celle de Willow qui était provisoirement monopolisée par Faith, et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de réellement discuter avec la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elle avait été blessée, Wood s'était pas mal occupé d'elle, ce qui en avait fait sourire plus d'un. Qui aurait cru que Faith serait un jour officiellement avec quelqu'un ? Elle qui n'était jamais restée avec un homme plus de quelques heures… Dans un sens, ils se ressemblaient, ils avaient tous les deux connu la solitude, plus que les autres, et grandi sans famille. Et Faith semblait beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie, il était l'un des rares qui parvenaient aussi bien à lui tenir tête. Grâce à sa guérison accélérée de Tueuse, sa blessure commençait déjà à disparaître mais elle devait continuer à rester allongée pour que le rétablissement se fasse plus rapidement, situation que la Tueuse brune trouvait des plus insupportables.

Quand Buffy entra dans la chambre, Faith était seule, Wood ayant quitté la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était à présent, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Buffy, en train de lire un livre.

Buffy, ébahie : « Tu…tu t'es mise à lire ? ! »

Faith : « Il faut bien que je m'occupe, sinon je vais devenir dingue. Et étant donné que j'ai pas mal séché ces dernières années, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de m'instruire, histoire de me rattraper… »

Buffy : « Décidément, Wood a une très bonne influence sur toi. »

La Tueuse blonde referma la porte derrière elle, s'avança vers le centre de la chambre et resta debout face à la Tueuse brune, les bras croisés.

Faith : « L'idée ne vient pas de lui mais de moi. »

Buffy : « Je vois… »

Faith : « Alors, ce sort ? »

Buffy : « Il a marché comme prévu. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus deux Tueuses mais une vingtaine… enfin une vingtaine, plus les quelques milliers d'autres qui se trouvent dans le monde. »

Faith : « Ouais, on peut dire que ça allègera pas mal notre boulot. Fini le poids du monde sur les épaules d'une seule femme… Enfin, ça, c'était plutôt ton rôle ! »

Buffy, feignant l'indifférence : « On peut voir les choses comme ça… Mais même si elles sont toutes devenues des Tueuses, je me sens toujours… responsables d'elles. Elles n'ont pas encore suffisamment de connaissances et de pratique sur le terrain, et puis, elles sont tellement jeunes… »

Faith : « On n'était pas plus vieilles quand on a acquit nos pouvoirs de Tueuse… Et encore, elles, elles ont la chance d'être guidées par un grand nombre de personnes, ce qui n'a pas été notre cas. »

Buffy : « C'est sûr. Et encore, je me demande si on ne les couve pas un peu trop… »

Faith : « Je l'ai toujours dit, il vaut mieux les laisser apprendre de leurs propres erreurs. Il n'y a que comme ça que ça marchera pour elles… »

Buffy : « Le fait est qu'il est question de leurs vies. Les laisser commettre des erreurs dans ce cadre là… »

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit sur le ton de la conversation :

Buffy : « Et ta blessure ? »

Faith : « Tant que je ne bouge pas, je ne sens rien, mais au moindre mouvement, la douleur a tendance à relancer. »

Buffy, l'air de rien : « Mmh, mmh… Et puis, Wood a l'air de drôlement bien s'occuper de toi… »

Faith, amusée : « Alors là Buffy, je vois tout à fait où tu veux en venir et te fatigue pas. Wood et moi, c'est juste temporaire. »

Buffy : « Hum ? Temporaire ? »

Faith, jouant les indifférentes : « Bien sûr, tu sais ce que c'est. On est enfermés ici depuis des mois, il me faut bien une distraction. »

Buffy : « Et ça t'arracherait la langue de simplement admettre qu'il te plaît mais que toute idée d'engagement te faire peur ? »

Faith laissa échapper un petit rire qui se voulait sarcastique et déclara sur un ton ironique :

Faith : « Mais bien sûr… On voit que tu me connais mal, Buffy. »

Buffy, à la fois sceptique et amusée : « Oui, c'est sûrement ça… »

Faith : « Est-ce que tu prévoies de t'en prendre au démon avec les potentielles… ? »

Buffy eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant le subit changement de sujet, mais décida de ne pas insister.

Buffy : « Non, pas pour l'instant. Je veux d'abord qu'elles s'entraînent et qu'elles prennent conscience des pouvoirs qu'elles ont acquis, avant de combattre. Je ne voudrais pas que le drame du vignoble se reproduise. »

Faith : « Je comprends. Et peut-être que je serais rétablie au moment où vous passerez à l'attaque. »

Buffy : « Ouais, tu nous serais d'une grande aide. »

Faith : « Je… »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'un grand bruit d'éclatement de verres retentit en provenance de l'étage inférieur. Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet et Buffy se précipita à toute vitesse hors de la chambre.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, la Tueuse vit, au milieu du salon dévasté, le démon contre lequel ils avaient dû se battre au vignoble. Sans perdre de temps, elle se saisit de la première arme qu'elle trouva dans l'entrée, et rejoignit plusieurs des habitants de la maison qui se battaient contre lui avec acharnement.

Avec la hache dont elle s'était saisie, elle mit un premier coup au démon, qui poussa un long rugissement, avant d'être attaqué par Spike. Anne ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans le combat, en empoignant la table basse du salon, et en la lui écrasant sur la tête, ce qui le fit tanguer quelques secondes. Ils mirent cette occasion à profit pour le marteler de coups, mais dans un sursaut de rage, il envoya tout le monde valser d'un geste dégagé, et Giles en fut la première victime en atterrissant à l'opposé de la pièce, contre la bibliothèque, qui tangua légèrement, mais, avec une chance insolente, ne lui tomba pas dessus ; il vit malgré tout une pile de bouquins lui tomber sur la tête, suite à quoi il resta sonner, incapable de se relever. Alex, qui avait empoigné une épée, tenta également de le blesser, mais le démon fut plus rapide, et lui fit une entaille assez profonde au bras avec l'un des poignards ancré dans sa chair, suite à quoi il l'envoya contre un mur.

Après dix minutes de lutte acharnée, Buffy fit un rapide état des lieux, et constata avec soulagement qu'outre les nombreux blessés qui s'étaient écartés du combat, il n'y avait heureusement aucun décès à déplorer. Profitant de ce court moment de distraction, le démon, après avoir envoyé Spike à travers les planches du salon -qui remplaçaient temporairement les vitres brisées- attrapa le pied de la table basse qui avait été cassé, et l'abattit lourdement sur la tête de la Tueuse, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le coup arriver. Buffy s'écroula littéralement à terre, inconsciente, et, l'attrapant de ses deux mains, il la plaça sur son épaule et sortit de la maison précipitamment, sans que personne ne puisse réagir, la moitié d'entre eux étant au sol, sonné.

Giles se releva difficilement en se massant l'arrière de la tête, émergeant de derrière le canapé, et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le démon avait quitté la maison.

Giles, consterné : « Pour… pourquoi est-il parti alors qu'il avait l'avantage ? »

A l'extérieur, devant la fenêtre du salon, Spike tentait péniblement de se relever et lorsqu'il se fut dégagé des morceaux de bois qui provenaient des planches de la fenêtre, il pénétra à nouveau dans le salon, enjambant le canapé.

Spike, consterné : « Vous avez réussi à le faire partir ? ! »

Willow, en se relevant : « Non, pas exactement. »

Spike : « C'est à dire ? Tu lui as lancé un sort ? »

Willow, inquiète : « Non Spike ! Le démon est parti, il a quitté la maison… avec Buffy. »

A SUIVRE…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Willow, inquiète : « Non Spike ! Le démon est parti, il a quitté la maison, avec Buffy. »

Le vampire décoloré ouvrit de grands yeux et mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information avant de déclarer inquiet :

Spike : « QUOI ? ! »

Giles : « Le démon a enlevé Buffy ? ! »

Kennedy : « On n'a rien pu faire, il était trop fort. »

Alex : « Oh mon Dieu, mais comment on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… pourquoi l'a t-il enlevé ? »

Anne, inquiète : « S'il la tue… »

Giles : « Si il avait voulu la tuer je pense qu'il l'aurait fait dès maintenant. Il n'aurait pas prit la peine de l'enlever. Il y a forcément une raison pour qu'il la veuille vivante… »

Plus inquiet que jamais, Spike s'élança vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à sortir pour rattraper le démon, mais Willow s'interposa pour l'en empêcher.

Spike : « Laisse-moi passer ! Je peux toujours essayer de les rattraper ! »

Willow : « Non ! Ca ne servirait à rien ! Seul et sans le moindre plan, tu ne pourras rien contre lui. Vous vous ferez tuer tous les deux et on ne sera pas plus avancés. »

Spike, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude : « Mais s'il la tue… »

Willow : « S'il avait voulu la tuer, comme l'a dit Giles, il l'aurait fait maintenant ! A mon avis, la Force doit avoir un tout autre plan, et tuer Buffy n'en fait pas partie dans l'immédiat. Ca ne servira absolument à rien que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup. Attends d'abord qu'on ait trouvé un plan. »

Willow fut soulagée de constater que Spike, bien que toujours anxieux, semblait retrouver un semblant de raison et retourner dans le salon. Dawn était également rongée par l'inquiétude à l'idée de perdre sa sœur et la sorcière rousse, bien qu'elle se trouve dans le même état d'esprit, s'approcha d'elle dans le but de la rassurer.

Willow : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Dawnie, tout se passera bien. On va trouver une solution… »

Anne : « Il faut à tout prix qu'on la sorte de là ! Dans le futur, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Ca n'était pas prévu. »

Giles : « Comme tu l'as dit, du fait de ta venue ici, les évènements sont complètement modifiés, et la plupart des souvenirs que tu as n'ont plus aucune valeur prédictive. »

Anne : « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Bien que l'avenir duquel je viens ne soit pas réjouissant, je crains que sans Buffy, il ne le soit encore moins. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il la tue… pas maintenant … »

Elle baissa la tête, et dit sur un ton presque désespéré.

Anne : « L'important est d'agir le plus vite possible. »

Kennedy : « Pourquoi, enfin, je me demande, pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas tué ? Pourquoi la Force veut-elle Buffy vivante ? »

Dawn, hésitante : « Elle est la Tueuse, peut-être que c'est pour ça que… »

Kennedy : « Non, nous sommes toutes des Tueuses à présent. Buffy n'est plus la seule, enfin, elle ne l'a jamais été. »

Dawn : « Oui, mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle est la Tueuse la plus expérimentée, la plus forte, c'est peut-être pour ça. »

Kennedy : « Admettons que ce soit pour ça, ça ne colle pas quand même. A quoi ça lui servirait d'avoir la plus douée des tueuses en sa possession ? Elle est au contraire le plus grand danger et si j'étais un démon, je ne m'amuserais pas à l'enlever et je me contenterais de tout simplement la tuer. »

Alex : « Kennedy a raison, ça ne colle pas. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Pour quelle autre raison ? »

Willow : « A mon avis, ils veulent peut-être se servir d'elle pour qu'on y retourne et… qu'ils nous tuent. Une sorte de piège, assez médiocre il faut l'avouer. »

Giles : « Je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt. Si c'était pour nous tuer, il pouvait tout aussi bien le faire ici. »

Dawn : « Il a essayé de le faire… »

Willow : « Et il n'a pas réussi. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a décidé de partir avec Buffy, afin qu'on aille la chercher et qu'ils s'attaquent à nous. »

Spike : « Oui mais s'il était venu ici justement dans le but de repartir avec Buffy… ? »

Willow : « Tu penses que la raison de sa venue ici était de l'enlever ? »

Spike : « C'est probable… Quoi de plus logique ? Je veux attirer les troupes dans le vignoble : j'enlève la Tueuse ! Celle qu'il est sûr qu'on ira chercher ! »

Dawn : « Ca se tient. »

Alex : « Alors, comment va t-on la récupérer ? Si son but était justement de nous attirer au vignoble pour qu'il puisse nous tuer, je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir faire ? Vous avez vu le gabarit de ce démon ?! Et les pertes qu'on a subies à cause de lui ? »

Dawn : « Nous devons y aller ! On ne peut pas la laisser là bas ! »

Willow : « Bien sûr que nous irons la chercher. Mais, Dawnie, il faut d'abord qu'on se prépare. On ne peut pas y aller, comme ça, sans aucun plan ! »

Spike, confus : « Ca me semble beaucoup trop… simple ! »

Dawn : « Comment ça ? »

Spike : « Ca me semble bizarre qu'ils aient cru qu'on irait la chercher sans s'être préparés. La Force devait bien savoir qu'on n'irait pas la chercher sans un plan pour riposter, qu'on serait prêt à passer à l'attaque pour la récupérer et que son démon ne tiendrait pas le coup… pas contre un aussi grand nombre de Tueuses. »

Dawn : « C'est peut être là le génie de son plan. C'est tellement simple que la Force se réjouit de nous voir douter… »

Spike : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

Giles : « A moins qu'ils veuillent, tout comme la dernière fois, nous prendre par surprise. »

Willow : « Comment ça ? »

Giles : « Avec un nouveau démon que la Force ne demande qu'à nous présenter ! »

Alex, sur un ton ironique : « Un de ses nouveaux joujoux avec qui elle veut faire les présentations ? Vous croyez que ce serait malpoli de refuser ? »

Giles, ignorant son intervention : « Si nous voulons récupérer Buffy, nous allons être obligés de nous y rendre. Mais les potentielles restent ici. »

Kennedy : « Nous ne sommes plus des potentielles ! Nous sommes des Tueuses ! »

Giles : « Je le sais bien Kennedy, mais je pense que pour votre sécurité, il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici. Nous avons déjà subi suffisamment de pertes sans en rajouter ! »

Willow : « Je suis d'accord Giles, mais si nous avons affaire à un nouveau démon, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible, sinon nous risquons de nous faire tuer. »

Giles : « Mais il est aussi de notre devoir de protéger ces jeunes filles… »

Kennedy : « Je pense que c'est à nous d'en décider ! Et si certaines d'entre nous souhaitent vous apporter de l'aide pour secourir Buffy, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refuseriez ! »

Giles poussa un soupir quelque peu exaspéré. La franchise, voilà un point commun qu'elle avait avec Faith et Anya.

Willow, hésitante : « Elle n'a pas tort. Chacune d'elles est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, et si certaines veulent nous aider, je ne trouve pas ça si mal… »

Giles : « Bien, comme vous voudrez. »

Anne jeta un œil à Spike, qui était resté silencieux depuis quelques minutes, et put voir transparaître toute l'inquiétude et l'angoisse qui l'envahissaient. La jeune fille était persuadée qu'il se faisait violence intérieurement pour ne pas aller retrouver Buffy.

Alex : « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Willow : « J'avais commencé à faire des recherches pour savoir à quel race appartenait ce démon, mais l'incantation pour donner le pouvoir de tueuse aux filles m'a empêché de les poursuivre… Je vais m'y remettre et avec de la chance je pourrais peut-être découvrir une de ses faiblesses. »

Anne suggéra : « Tu pourrais peut-être jeter le même sort qu'il avait subi il y a des siècles. Des sorcières de l'époque l'avaient fait passer de l'état de démon, dans lequel il est aujourd'hui, à celui de simple esprit impuissant. Enfin, _impuissant_, si on oublie le fait qu'il a réussi à me posséder, mais il n'y serait pas parvenu sans la Force… »

Willow acquiesça : « Oui, je pourrais essayer. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais les sorcières qui ont fait ça avaient certainement un très grand pouvoir et je ne pense pas que j'aurais la capacité à moi seule de le faire. Je vais téléphoner aux sorcières de la confrérie pour savoir si elles peuvent m'apporter leur aide. »

Giles : « Bien, ne perdons pas de temps… On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser Buffy là bas trop longtemps. »

***

Le démon venait d'arriver au vignoble, la Tueuse toujours sur son épaule, et il la jeta à terre sans ménagement, aux pieds de la Force qui la regarda tomber lourdement. Elle lui dit avec un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres :

La Force/ Buffy : « Je vois que tu as réussi. C'est du très bon travail. Combien as-tu réussi à en tuer ? »

Le démon, un peu gêné : « Aucun. »

La Force/ Buffy, furieuse : « Quoi ? ! »

Le démon ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un léger grognement, et la Force sembla se calmer un peu avant d'ajouter d'un ton nonchalant :

La Force/ Buffy : « Ca ne fait rien. Avec ce que je leur ai préparé, s'ils s'en sortent tous vivants, cela relèvera vraiment du miracle. »

Le démon : « Ils reviendront à la charge, ça j'en suis certain. Ils ne pourront pas se passer de leur chère Tueuse… »

Puis il ajouta sur un ton enthousiaste :

Le démon : « Est-ce que je peux la tuer maintenant ? »

La Force/ Buffy : « Si je t'ai demandé de me la ramener vivante, ce n'est pas pour que tu la tues ensuite. »

Le démon : « Je ne comprends pas, dans quel intérêt voulez-vous la garder vivante ? »

La Force/ Buffy, le regard fixé sur la Tueuse : « J'ai encore des choses à régler avec elle. »

***

Quelques heures plus tard, à un stade avancé de la nuit, les recherches se poursuivaient pendant que Willow passait de nombreux coups de fils en Angleterre, principalement aux sorcières de la confrérie. Spike, quant à lui, laissait sortir sa frustration, colère et inquiétude dans la cave, en donnant des coups avec acharnement contre le sac de sable. Sentiments dus au fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à la sauver, une nouvelle fois. Il lui avait promis de ne laisser aucun démon lui faire du mal, et elle était en ce moment même en compagnie de l'un d'eux, détenue prisonnière pendant qu'il restait là, sans agir. S'il lui arrivait la moindre petite chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Lorsqu'il remonta après deux bonnes heures, il vint aux nouvelles pour savoir où en étaient les autres. C'est alors qu'il faisait son entrée dans le salon que Willow débarqua à toute vitesse dans la pièce, déclarant d'une voix légèrement essoufflée :

Willow : « Nous avons trouvé une solution avec les sorcières de la confrérie ! »

Giles : « Laquelle ? »

Willow : « Elles vont venir ! »

Giles, étonné : « Quoi ? »

Dawn : « Ici ? ! Les sorcières de la confrérie ? »

Willow : « Oui. Elles pensent que toutes réunies, elles ont le pouvoir d'éliminer le démon ! »

Dawn : « Tu crois vraiment qu'elles y arriveront ? »

Willow, en hochant la tête : « Lorsque j'étais mauvaise, c'est elles qui ont procuré à Giles des pouvoirs pour qu'il me "calme". Elles sont bien plus puissantes que je ne le suis. »

Spike, exaspéré : « Mais le temps qu'elles viennent, ce sera beaucoup trop long ! Buffy a besoin d'aide _maintenant_. »

Willow : « Je sais Spike, et c'est pour ça qu'elles seront là d'ici quelques minutes. »

Dawn, ébahie : « Comment ca ? »

Willow : « Elles viennent grâce à l'aide d'un démon qui a une dette envers elles. Il a accepté de les téléporter. A condition qu'on ne le tue pas, cela va de soi. »

Spike : « Quelques minutes, tu en es sûre ? »

Willow : « Oui. Et vous pouvez même arrêter les recherches ! Avec la description détaillée que j'ai pu leur faire du démon, elles ont réussi à trouver à quelle race il appartenait. Il s'agit d'un Dolmen. »

Giles : « Un Dolmen ? Ce nom ne m'est pas étranger… »

Willow : « Ils sont réputés pour être assez féroces. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel Dolmen ! C'est, comme l'a dit Anne, celui qui a été maudit par des sorcières pour avoir massacré un village entier. Il a été transformé en esprit immatériel, il y a de ça quelques siècles. Mais elles, elles ne se contenteront pas de juste l'affaiblir, elles le détruiront définitivement, comme ça nous n'aurons plus à craindre qu'il revienne. »

Giles : « Parfait. C'est parfait. Si elles peuvent nous aider, c'est tant mieux. Je suis tout de même surpris qu'elles aient accepté de venir au vu des circonstances et de la crise que nous traversons en ce moment, surtout à Sunnydale. »

Willow : « J'ai eu du mal à les convaincre. Elles ne feront qu'un bref passage, elles ne resteront pas. Elles viennent seulement nous aider à tuer le démon. »

Anne : « Tant mieux… C'est ce qui nous permettra d'aller secourir Buffy. »

Dawn : « Oui… je suis pressée que tout ça soit fini. J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas fait de mal. »

Spike, bien que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, ne parvenait pas à enlever cet air morose et inquiet de son visage, et il redescendit sans un mot à la cave, sous le regard compatissant de Willow. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des sorcières de la confrérie.

Après quelques minutes de solitude dans la cave, Anne y descendit et le trouva assis sur le lit, toujours aussi soucieux.

Anne : « Ca va ? »

Spike, d'un ton sec : « A ton avis, comment ça peut aller ? Buffy est peut être en train de se faire tuer et je reste là, sans rien faire, alors que je lui avais promis de… »

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, laissant sur son visage transparaître toutes les émotions qu'il contenait. Puis il releva son regard vers la jeune fille et lui dit sur un ton plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif :

Spike : « Tu es au courant. »

Anne : « Au sujet de quoi ? »

Spike : « L'enfant. »

Anne baissa les yeux et déclara confuse :

Anne : « Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien dire… »

Spike : « Je sais, mais je… enfin tu comprends que je sois tellement inquiet ? »

La jeune fille garda le silence, détournant résolument son regard du sien.

Spike : « Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes de rester sans rien faire. Généralement, je suis toujours en train d'essayer d'agir, surtout quand il s'agit… d'elle. »

Anne : « Je sais. Mais elle va bien, je peux te l'assurer. »

Spike : « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

Anne : « S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je le saurais. »

Spike, consterné : « Com… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand bruit sourd à l'étage. Spike se leva d'un bond.

Spike : « On dirait qu'elles sont arrivées. »

Il remonta les marches à toute vitesse et Anne le suivit du regard, poussa un soupir, et elle monta à son tour avec un train de retard. En arrivant dans le salon, ils virent un démon accompagné de cinq jeunes femmes, entourés d'une fumée rougeâtre. Willow s'approcha d'elles en déclarant :

Willow : « Salut les filles ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Même si les circonstances ne sont pas vraiment des meilleures… »

Une jeune femme, du nom d'Alfanya, s'approcha d'elle.

Alfanya : « Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Willow. »

Puis elle se tourna vers le démon et le remercia de les avoir amenées. Celui-ci disparut par la suite dans un même nuage de fumée. Une autre des sorcières, du nom de Patty, intervint :

Patty : « Il reviendra dans quelques heures pour nous ramener. Ainsi sa dette envers nous sera payée. »

Willow : « Parfait. Alors, vous êtes au point pour le sortilège ? »

Alfanya : « Oui, parfaitement. Nous avons retrouvé l'incantation qui avait servi aux anciennes sorcières, pour la malédiction qu'elles avaient infligé au démon, et on l'a quelque peu modifié pour que cette fois, il soit détruit, définitivement. »

Willow : « De quoi avez-vous besoin pour lancer le sort ? »

Alfanya : « Nous avons déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

Alfanya s'écarta un peu pour laisser entrevoir l'une des sorcières, qui tenait entre ses mains un carton dans lequel se trouvaient toutes sortes d'ingrédients et produits magiques.

Alfanya : « La seule chose que tu dois nous fournir est un emplacement, plutôt spacieux pour que l'on puisse former un cercle assez grand. »

Willow : « Je pense que la cave fera l'affaire. »

Le tonnerre se mit soudainement à gronder et un éclair vint éclairer le salon.

Alfanya : « Il pleut encore à ce que je vois ! Ca ne s'est toujours pas arrêté, Willow ? »

Willow secoua la tête négativement.

Alfanya : « Tiens donc… »

Patty : « Ca va nous faire bizarre ! En Angleterre, depuis quelques semaines, nous n'avons pas eu une goutte de pluie ! Ce qui est plutôt inhabituel dans notre pays… »

Giles, surpris : « Vous dites qu'il ne pleut plus ? ! »

Patty hocha la tête et haussa légèrement les épaules, ne sachant que lui répondre.

Giles : « C'est étrange… »

Alfanya : « Bon, ce n'est pas que parler de la pluie et du beau temps me dérange, mais si nous voulons secourir votre amie, ne nous attardons pas sur ça, et commençons le rituel. Par où pouvons-nous accéder à la cave ? »

Dawn : « Par ici, suivez-moi. »

Les cinq jeunes femmes la suivirent, accompagnées par la suite de tout le Scooby.

Une fois rendus à la cave, ils durent décrocher le pushing-ball pour qu'il ne les gêne pas dans l'incantation et les sorcières prirent le temps de préparer le sortilège, disposant les ingrédients comme ils devaient l'être. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le sort fut prêt à être lancé. Disposées en cercle, elles s'étaient entourées d'une dizaine de bougies et une poudre verte avait été répandue au centre. Elles commencèrent à prononcer un rituel dans une langue ancienne.

***

Au vignoble, Buffy était enchaînée là où Anne l'avait été auparavant. Elle s'était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, avec un désagréable mal de crâne, et avait tenté de briser ses chaînes, sans succès.

La Force, portant toujours son apparence, s'approcha d'elle lentement et se mit accroupie afin d'être à sa hauteur.

La Force/ Buffy : « Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se trouver là, sans la capacité de se défendre ? »

Buffy tenta de garder la tête froide ainsi que sa répartie légendaire, et ne manqua pas de lui répondre avec entrain :

Buffy : « Rien du tout. Je ne te ferai certainement pas le plaisir de me voir t'implorer. »

La Force eut un petit rire sarcastique et se releva pour marcher de long en large devant la Tueuse.

La Force/ Buffy : « Tu ne manques pas une occasion de répondre afin de montrer ta… supériorité ! »

Elle avait mit l'accent avec insistance sur le dernier mot.

La force/ Buffy : « Mais saches qu'avec moi, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si je veux, je peux demander à mon démon… »

Elle se tourna vers le Dolmen.

La Force/ Buffy : « … de te régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne demande pas mieux. »

Buffy, incapable de se taire : « Très bien, fais le ! »

Intérieurement, Buffy se maudissait de continuer à lui répondre, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Après tout, la technique de la provocation avait toujours eut un franc succès jusque là, vis à vis de tous les démons qu'elle avait eu à combattre. Ce cas là ne ferait peut-être pas exception.

La Force/ Buffy : « Non, ce serait beaucoup trop simple. Tu mérites une meilleure mort, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Buffy : « J'ai déjà eu ma dose en ce qui concerne les belles morts… »

La Force/ Buffy : « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu es morte deux fois ! C'est bien ce qui a fait la différence entre toi et les Tueuses qui t'ont précédée. Mais ça n'aura été qu'à mon avantage… »

Buffy, consternée : « Comment ça ? »

La Force/ Buffy : « Le fait que ton amie la sorcière te ramène de l'au-delà, a fait que l'équilibre des forces a été totalement renversé. C'est parce que tu es en vie, que je suis là… »

Buffy, sidérée : « Alors c'est… c'est à cause de moi que vous avez décidé de passer à l'attaque ? »

La Force/ Buffy : « Pas exactement. Certes, la faute revient à ceux qui t'ont ressuscité, mais il était déjà prévu depuis longtemps que je passe à l'offensive. Mais l'occasion ne s'est présentée que lorsque tu as été ramenée, et je ne m'en plains pas. »

La Force jubila durant quelques secondes face à la réaction de la Tueuse, avant de reprendre :

La Force/ Buffy : « Tes amis auraient dû se douter qu'ils ne pourraient pas ramener un guerrier du bien sans qu'automatiquement, un guerrier du mal ne le soit lui aussi, ou plus précisément dans mon cas, renforcé. Ils sont tellement humains ! Et c'est là leur plus grande faiblesse… Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'a été qu'à mon avantage. »

Buffy, tentant de se ressaisir : « Crois-moi, tu ne gagneras pas ! Je ferai en sorte de te renvoyer d'où tu viens. »

La Force poussa un soupir exaspéré.

La Force/ Buffy : « Ce que tu refuses de comprendre, c'est que j'ai toujours été là. Je suis en chaque être vivant, chaque être humain. Mais il arrive un moment où on en a marre de la discrétion et où l'on ressent le besoin de se faire remarquer. »

Buffy, en faisant mine de s'ennuyer : « Tu sais, tu finis par être barbante au bout d'un certain moment… Tu en viens à te répéter. »

Soudainement, le Dolmen, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de Buffy et de la Force, se mit à émir des grognements de douleur. Tout son corps était victime de violents tremblements et des faisceaux de lumières se mirent à apparaître au travers de tout son corps. La Force le regardait se plier de douleur, étonnée, ne sachant ce qui pouvait en être l'origine. Il implosa, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, laissant derrière lui un petit tas de cendres.

La Tueuse, elle, avait jubilé devant cette scène. Elle était certaine que c'était l'œuvre de ses amis. La Force se tourna vers elle, furieuse.

La Force/ Buffy : « Qu'est-ce que… Cette fois tes amis ont fait fort ! »

Buffy, avec un sourire malicieux et confiante : « Tu n'as maintenant plus aucun moyen de les empêcher de venir me libérer… Je te l'avais dit, nous allons gagner. »

La Force/ Buffy, sereine : « Ah… c'est ce que tu crois ? »

Buffy fronça les sourcils, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

La Force/ Buffy : « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'avais rien prévu de mieux que mon démon pour accueillir tes amis ? ! »

Elle regarda en direction de l'entrée du vignoble puis dit en se tournant à nouveau vers Buffy :

La Force/ Buffy : « Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… »

Buffy : « Qui ça ? »

La Force/ Buffy : « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… »

Elle ajouta avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

La Force/ Buffy : « J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Buffy, horrifiée : « Oh mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle tourna le dos à la Tueuse et ajouta en poussant un soupir :

La Force/ Buffy : « J'espère quand même qu'ils arriveront avant tes amis. »

***

Dans la cave de la maison Summers, les sorcières de la confrérie prirent le temps de souffler suite au sortilège, qui avait semble t-il fonctionné.

Willow : « Ca a marché ? »

Alfanya : « Oui, à merveille. Vous avez le champ libre à présent, vous pouvez vous y rendre. »

Spike quitta la cave précipitamment afin de se rendre au vignoble et ramener sa Tueuse auprès d'eux.

Willow : « Spike ! Attends-nous ! On vient avec toi ! »

Le vampire s'arrêta en haut des marches et dit avec un peu d'exaspération :

Spike : « D'accord, mais dépêchez-vous ! »

Willow reporta son attention sur les sorcières de la confrérie.

Alfanya : « Quant à nous, nous allons rentrer. »

Willow : « Oui, je… je dois vous laisser, nous allons au vignoble. »

Alfanya : « Oui, allez-y, ne vous en faites pas pour nous ! »

Alex intervint : « Non Willow, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici. »

Willow : « Pourquoi ? »

Giles : « Il a raison, il faut que quelqu'un d'assez fort reste avec les potentielles. »

Willow : « Oh, euh, bien, mais soyez très prudents ! »

Sur ces mots, ils remontèrent à l'étage et, accompagné de trois jeunes tueuses, partirent en direction du vignoble.

***

Depuis une quinzaine de minutes, la Force n'avait pas cessé de parler à la Tueuse, qui jusque là, n'avait aucunement pris la peine de lui répondre, d'une part parce qu'elle était inquiète, mais aussi parce que ses discours avaient tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais elle fut surprise lorsque la conversation prit un nouveau tournant, auquel Buffy ne s'attendait pas.

La Force/ Buffy : « Juste par curiosité… comment se fait-il que tu sois enceinte ? »

Buffy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, stupéfaite.

La Force/ Buffy : « Habituellement je sais et je connais dans les moindres détails ce qu'il se produit dans notre monde mais je dois dire que là, ça m'échappe. Sauf exception il y a quatre ans, jamais aucun vampire n'a eu la capacité de procréer. »

Buffy ne répondit pas et la Force reprit après quelques secondes de silence.

La Force/ Buffy : « Tu ne veux pas me le dire… ? Ca ne fait rien ! Ce n'était que par simple curiosité. Mais j'ai quand même ma petite idée là dessus… Il n'y a qu'une dimension où cela est possible. C'est dans celle-ci que je suis allée chercher mon Deletrix… »

Buffy se releva et se plaça face à la Force, posant un regard haineux sur la Force. Celle-ci poursuivit d'une voix dure :

La Force/ Buffy : « Ne t'imagine pas une seconde que je te laisserai t'en sortir vivante. Avec un enfant issu de l'union d'un vampire et d'une Tueuse, il sera tout sauf ordinaire et risquerait de se révéler très compromettant, hors de question que je te laisse t'en tirer vivante… »

Buffy, en fronçant les sourcils : « Compromettant ? »

La Force/ Buffy, se rétractant aussitôt : « J'ai trop parlé. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la Force disparut dans une étincelle. Buffy vit Spike se diriger vers elle, accompagné d'Anne, Alex, Giles et Kennedy, puis elle vit arriver quelques secondes plus tard Wood, Vi et Alicia. Dawn avait été écartée pour cette fois. En la voyant au fond de la pièce, Spike se précipita vers sa Tueuse.

Spike : « Buffy ! Ca va, mon cœur ? »

Il lui passa une main caressante dans les cheveux avant de la descendre le long de sa joue, tout en s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

Buffy : « Oui, ça va, mais on va avoir un gros souci. Il faut qu'on parte le plus rapidement possible ! »

Empoignant fermement la Faux, qu'il avait emmené, Spike frappa de toutes ses forces contre les chaînes, jusqu'à réussir à les briser. Alex demanda parallèlement :

Alex : « Pourquoi se dépêcher ? Le démon a disparu, non ? »

Buffy : « Oui, il a carrément implosé ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle, la Force avait apparemment prévu son coup, et elle a un plan de rechange. Je crois qu'elle a libéré quelques Turok-hans pour qu'ils viennent ici. Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne. »

Anne, le regard fixé en direction de l'entrée du vignoble : « Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça… »

Tous tournèrent leur regard dans la même direction qu'elle. L'entrée du vignoble était bloquée par un grand nombre de Turok-hans, d'autres continuaient d'affluer et certains commençaient déjà à avancer vers eux, en poussant des grognements féroces.

Anne, figée : « Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je crois qu'on est mal barrés… »

A SUIVRE…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Anne, figée : « Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je crois qu'on est mal barrés… »

Affluant en masse dans la cave à vin, les Turok-hans virent les membres du Scooby se placer côte à côte pour leur faire face.

Kennedy : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ! »

Anne, ironique : « Se battre, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… »

Alex : « Moi je proposerai plutôt de partir le plus vite possible ! Dès que l'occasion de présente, on se fait la malle ! »

Wood, en position de défense : « L'idée me semble loin d'être mauvaise. »

La Force réapparut à côté d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La Force/ Buffy : « J'espère que ma petite surprise vous plaît. J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin de quelque chose de taille… »

Elle se mit à rire, curieuse de voir la suite des évènements.

La Force/ Buffy : « Dire que vous vous êtes carrément jetés dans la gueule du loup, ça en est pathétique. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… intelligent de votre part ! Non, vraiment, vous me décevez ! »

Sans prêter attention à la Force et son _baratin_ habituel, ils se mirent immédiatement en position de combat. Trois Turok-hans passèrent immédiatement à l'attaque en se jetant sur la première personne à proximité, qui se trouvait être la jeune tueuse Vi. Celle-ci, grâce aux armes qu'elle détenait, réussit à en tuer deux mais le troisième fut pris en charge par le reste du Scooby qui s'était immédiatement préparé à les combattre. Spike passa une de ses armes à Buffy, voyant que les autres Turok-hans prenaient également part au combat.

Spike : « Ca va aller ? »

Buffy : « Oui, t'en fais pas. Où est Dawn ? »

Elle mit un puissant coup à un Turok-han, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin.

Spike : « Elle n'est pas venue. »

Buffy fut soulagée de l'apprendre. Ce serait une inquiétude de moins.

Buffy : « La seule façon de sortir d'ici est de les tuer tous ou de les écarter de notre chemin… »

Après avoir réduit en cendre un Turok-han, Alex ajouta :

Alex : « Sur ce coup, Willow nous aurait été d'une aide précieuse… »

Le combat se poursuivit encore de longues minutes, et le groupe avait l'étrange sentiment que plus ils en tuaient, plus il y en avait. Mais après prés d'un quart d'heure de lutte acharnée, le nombre de Turok-hans commença à se faire considérablement moins élevé, notamment parce que certains d'entre eux avaient tout simplement quitté le vignoble, à la grande surprise du Scooby. La Force n'avait, quant à elle, pas l'air inquiète, pas le moins du monde. Elle regardait le Scooby se battre, éliminer ses Turok-hans, mais elle gardait malgré tout un visage serein, ce que Buffy finit par trouver inquiétant.

Alex avait été blessé au bras la veille, ce qui ne l'avantageait pas pour combattre mais avec l'aide de Kennedy, il arrivait à s'en sortir. Vi et Alicia, les deux jeunes tueuses, avaient pour la première fois l'occasion de tester leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, et parvenaient brillamment à s'en sortir. Ils avaient fini par former des équipes de deux pour se charger des vampires restants ; ainsi Giles s'était mis avec Wood, et Buffy avec Spike. En ce qui concernait Anne, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans un coin du vignoble, mais la grande maîtrise dont elle bénéficiait lors des combats lui permettait de s'en sortir sans réel dégât.

Il ne restait plus que huit Turok-hans et les coups continuaient de s'enchaîner dans la cave à vin. Des tonneaux avaient été éclatés en mille morceaux, répandant au sol une grande quantité de liquide. Le proviseur Wood, dans un moment d'inattention, se retrouva désarmé. Son épée se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en emparer, c'est un des supers-vampires qui s'en saisit. Voyant qu'il allait se retrouver en mauvaise posture, Giles tenta une manœuvre pour lui venir en aide, mais celle-ci échoua très rapidement, car il fut pris à parti par deux Turok-hans qui lui laissèrent peu de champ d'action. Wood tentait de repousser les Turok-hans et fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la lame transpercer son corps. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il baissa son regard vers son torse et put voir du sang qui commençait à apparaître sur le tee-shirt qu'il portait.

Wood : « Oh non… »

Il fit une grimace de douleur, tangua légèrement et tomba au sol.

Dix minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un Turok-han, qui fut laissé aux grands soins des jeunes tueuses, Kennedy, Vi et Alicia. Les autres se précipitèrent en direction du proviseur Wood, qui gisait au sol, apparemment inconscient. Buffy s'agenouilla près de lui, prit son pouls et constata avec stupeur que c'était malheureusement fini pour lui.

Buffy, tristement : « Il est mort… »

Alex : « Oh Seigneur… »

Ils échangèrent des regards choqués, mais Buffy ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Wood et déclara à voix basse :

Buffy : « Je suis désolée… »

Malgré ses rapports pour les moins tendus avec le proviseur, Spike fut tout de même attristé de le voir finir ainsi. Voyant que sa Tueuse ne bougeait plus, il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il la saisit par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever et la sortit de l'état de tétanie dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Spike : « Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Buffy, encore troublée : « Pourquoi les Turok-hans ont-ils quitté le vignoble ? »

Giles : « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai moi aussi trouvé cela étrange qu'ils partent alors qu'ils étaient en supériorité numérique… »

Anne, réalisant soudain : « La maison ! »

Alex, ne comprenant pas : « Quoi ? »

Anne : « Ils ont peut-être profité de notre absence pour aller s'en prendre à ceux qui sont à la maison. »

Buffy : « Je ne pense pas. Willow a lancé un sort pour nous protéger des Turok-hans, ils ne peuvent pas entrer. »

Kennedy, Vi et Alicia revinrent vers le Scooby, qui discutait toujours. Elles furent horrifiées en voyant le corps du proviseur Wood, étendu au sol, sans vie. C'est à ce moment qu'elles réalisèrent qu'elles avaient eu de la chance.

Spike : « Oui, mais Willow avait précisé que le sort ne tiendrait que quelques semaines et il me semble que le délai est expiré… »

Buffy sembla réaliser et l'expression de son visage se fit rapidement inquiète :

Buffy : « Oh non ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Alex : « Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'y aller ! »

Buffy : « Qui est resté avec les filles ? »

Alex : « Il y a Faith, qui est blessée, Willow, Anya et… Dawn. »

Buffy, horrifiée : « Dawn. On y va ! »

Ils se préparèrent à partir mais Alicia les rappela.

Alicia : « Et son corps ? »

Elle désigna d'un regard le proviseur Wood étendu au sol. La Tueuse le fixa un moment, et déclara d'une voix impassible :

Buffy : « On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, et on n'a pas le temps de le transporter… Si nous pouvons, nous reviendrons le chercher plus tard. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer. Nous devons nous occuper en priorité de ceux qui peuvent encore être sauvés. »

Quittant précipitamment le vignoble, l'inquiétude les envahissait à une vitesse grandissante. Buffy s'accrochait encore à l'espoir qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas eu d'attaque des Turok-hans, mais le souvenir de la Force avec son sourire narquois ne faisait rien pour la rassurer.

***

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison Summers, ils découvrirent avec stupeur et angoisse ce qu'ils avaient exactement espéré ne pas trouver. La maison était complètement saccagée, les fenêtres brisées, la porte défoncée. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent les corps de trois jeunes tueuses étendues au sol. Alicia et Vi furent choquées de ce qu'elles découvrirent. La maison était à présent calme ; les Turok-hans avaient apparemment déserté après avoir tout mis sens dessus- dessous. Buffy était pétrifiée face au spectacle qu'elle avait sous ses yeux et elle sentit monter la nausée. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits. Spike, qui l'avait remarqué, lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et lui dit doucement :

Spike : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va retrouver les autres. »

Buffy hocha la tête. Dès que la nausée et le vertige furent légèrement passés, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se mit à la recherche de sa sœur et des autres habitants de la maison.

Buffy : « Dawn ? ! »

Alex et Giles montèrent immédiatement à l'étage pour s'assurer que personne ne s'y trouvait, notamment Faith qui était, normalement, restée dans sa chambre suite à la blessure dont elle avait été victime. Alex était très inquiet pour les potentielles, mais également et surtout, pour Willow, Dawn et Anya. Avec leur expérience en termes d'êtres maléfiques, elles avaient certainement dû trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, du moins il l'espérait.

Buffy continua à faire le tour de la maison, de même que Spike qui partit en direction du salon. En entrant dans la cuisine, la Tueuse entendit des sanglotements et elle tourna sur elle même pour en chercher la provenance. Elle trouva, cachée dans un coin, l'une des jeunes tueuse, qui semblait terrifiée et ne cessait de trembler de peur.

Buffy : « Alyssa… Hey, calme-toi. Ca va aller ? »

Buffy posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Alyssa ne répondit pas, mais hocha légèrement la tête en signe de réponse.

Buffy, inquiète : « Où sont passés les autres ? »

Alyssa, avec quelques larmes visibles au bord des yeux, se releva et se mit face à Buffy pour lui déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

Alyssa : « On n'a rien pu faire. Ils sont arrivés de tous les côtés ! Certaines des filles sont mortes, mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui sont parvenues à s'échapper. On n'avait pas d'autre choix que fuir. »

Anne venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, et elle écouta attentivement ce que la jeune fille déclarait à la Tueuse.

Buffy : « A s'échapper ? Où ça ? »

Alyssa : « Je n'en sais rien… Elles sont sorties, et elles sont parties, mais je ne sais pas où. Quelques Turok-hans les ont suivi dehors et d'autres sont restés pour… pour tout saccager dans la maison. »

Buffy : « Est-ce que tu sais où est Dawn ? Et Willow ? »

Alyssa : « Dawn et Willow sont parties ensemble… enfin je… je crois. »

Spike arriva à son tour dans la pièce.

Spike : « J'ai trouvé deux potentielles dans le salon, elles sont choquées mais elles vont bien. »

Buffy : « Les autres sont sorties de la maison à ce qu'il paraît. Dawn est probablement avec Willow… enfin je l'espère. Il faut qu'on les retrouve. »

Ils se dirigèrent dans l'entrée, vers le bas des escaliers et virent Giles et Alex qui en descendaient, soutenant Faith.

Alex : « On l'a trouvé là haut, avec Coleen. Elle va bien. »

Faith : « J'ai essayé de me défendre du mieux que j'ai pu, mais Coleen m'a bien aidé… »

Tout en disant ça, elle avait désigné la jeune fille du regard qui descendait elle aussi les escaliers, derrière eux.

Buffy : « Il n'y a personne d'autre là-haut ? »

Alex : « On n'a pas encore fouillé toutes les pièces. »

Alex et Giles allèrent déposer Faith sur le canapé, parmi les débris qui s'y trouvait et revinrent vers Buffy, Spike et Anne.

Buffy : « Bien, Alex et Giles vous restez ici et vous essayez de voir si il y a d'autres personnes dans la maison. Occupez-vous des blessés. Kennedy, Vi et Alicia, vous les aid… »

Kennedy, l'interrompant : « Non ! Je veux venir avec vous, je veux retrouver Willow. »

Buffy : « D'accord. Kennedy, Spike et moi, on part chercher ceux qui ont quitté la maison. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en provenance de l'extérieur et quelques secondes plus tard apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte cinq tueuses. Elles étaient trempées par la pluie et passèrent l'entrée, enjambant la porte brisée au sol. Certaines étaient blessées mais leurs plaies semblaient superficielles.

Buffy : « Ca va ? Où étiez-vous partis ? »

L'une d'elles, Kelly, prit la parole pour répondre à la question de la Tueuse :

Kelly : « On a essayé de se battre et on a réussi à en tuer quelques uns mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Alors on a couru autant qu'on le pouvait pour se cacher, et on est revenus en pensant que les Turok-hans avaient quitté la maison. »

Buffy : « Vous avez bien fait de fuir. Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec vous ? »

Kelly : « Non, il n'y avait que nous cinq. Les autres se sont séparées de nous. Elles sont parties en direction du cimetière, à l'Ouest. »

Buffy : « Est-ce que vous auriez vu par où sont parties Dawn et Willow ? »

Kelly : « Non je n'ai… »

Une autre ex-potentielle intervint : « Je crois les avoir vu. Elles sont parties avec deux autres filles et aussi… euh, Anya ! Ils se dirigeaient vers le centre ville. »

Alex : « Anya ! »

Buffy, réfléchissant : « Vers le centre ville ? Pourquoi… ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Spike proposa :

Spike : « Le Magic Box ? »

Alex : « Ca m'étonnerait, vu l'état dans lequel DarkWillow l'a laissé… »

Buffy : « Oui, mais comme point de rendez-vous, c'est tout à fait plausible ! Spike a raison, je pense qu'on devrait aller voir là bas en priorité. »

Alex, en soupirant : « Comme tu veux… »

Kennedy : « Attends ! Et Andrew ? »

Buffy : « Oui, c'est vrai ! Où il est passé celui là ? »

Kelly : « Je l'ai vu courir lui aussi, complètement terrifié… mais je ne sais pas où il a bien pu aller ! »

Buffy : « On le cherchera en même temps que les autres. »

Elle ajouta en s'adressant aux jeunes tueuses :

Buffy : « Vous les filles vous restez ici avec Alex et Giles, et vous aidez les blessés. Restez tout de même sur vos gardes, les Turok-hans pourraient revenir… »

Faith intervint dans la conversation, consternée : « Où est Robin ? »

Buffy détourna tristement les yeux face à cette question, et s'éloigna précipitamment de la pièce. Faith avait beau clamé le contraire, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle s'était attachée au proviseur Wood, et apprendre sa mort risquait de lui faire un choc. Spike suivit sa Tueuse qui sortait à l'extérieur, sur le perron, et ils furent rejoints par Kennedy. Faith paraissait consternée par l'attitude de la Tueuse blonde, et elle vit Alex s'approcher d'elle pour lui parler, l'air grave.

***

Après avoir couru près de dix minutes sous la pluie, Buffy, Spike et Kennedy arrivèrent enfin au Magic Box. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et purent voir que le magasin était toujours aussi dévasté qu'après le passage de DarkWillow. La pièce était complètement plongée dans la pénombre et ils avaient du mal à discerner ce qui pouvait se trouver à plus de deux mètres. A l'aide de sa vision vampirique, Spike faisait exception et tentait de regarder un peu partout dans la pièce.

Buffy appela: « DAWN ?! »

Kennedy: « WILLOW ?! »

La voix de Dawn, provenant du fond de la pièce, leur parvinrent.

Dawn : « On est là ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la provenance de la voix et trouvèrent Dawn en compagnie de Willow, Anya et deux des Tueuses, dans ce qui avait été la salle d'entraînement de la Tueuse. Buffy prit sa sœur dans ses bras, soulagée de voir qu'elle se portait bien, tandis que Kennedy se rapprochait de Willow, en affichant un sourire soulagé.

Buffy : « Vous allez bien ? »

Willow, confuse et troublée : « Oui. Je… je suis désolée Buffy. Je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger… Si tu savais comme je regrette. »

Buffy : « Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était un guet-apens. Mais il faut vite qu'on parte ! La Force prévoit de libérer d'autres Turok-hans, et nous avons encore d'autres filles à trouver. »

Dawn : « Et toi, Buffy ? Ca va ? Le démon ne t'a rien fait au moins ? »

Buffy : « A part explosé en mille morceaux, il n'a pas fait grand chose, ne t'en fais pas… On y va ! »

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'extérieur du Magic Box, enjambant des débris. Buffy se rapprocha de la sorcière rousse et lui demanda :

Buffy : « Willow, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais lancer à nouveau le sort de la dernière fois ? Celui qui faisait s'élever un mur de feu à la moindre tentative de passer d'un Turok-han ? »

Willow : « Bien sûr Buffy. »

Buffy : « J'ai besoin de savoir qu'on est à l'abri, dans un endroit sûr auquel les Turok-hans ne pourront accéder… »

Willow : « D'accord, je… je vais le faire. Dès qu'on sera arrivés. Et Buffy… je suis désolée, je… j'avais complètement oublié que le sort n'était plus valable, qu'il avait dépassé sa date limite. »

Buffy : « On avait tous oublié… »

***

C'est une quinzaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison Summers. Alex se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, et fut soulagé en voyant qu'Anya, Willow et Dawn n'avaient rien.

Alex : « Vous allez bien ? »

Anya vint se blottir dans ses bras, pendant que Dawn lui répondait d'un hochement de tête. Puis elle vit les corps des trois jeunes tueuses, qui avaient été déposés dans le salon, un peu plus loin.

Dawn, horrifiée : « …mais je vois que ça n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Buffy : « Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, nous, on va chercher les Tueuses qui manquent. »

Giles, qui se trouvait à proximité, coupa la jeune femme dans son élan et lui déclara en retirant ses lunettes :

Giles : « Ce n'est pas la peine, Buffy. Elles sont toutes revenues. »

Alex : « Oui… »

Buffy, en poussant un soupir soulagé : « Tant mieux. »

Alex : « Mais il manque quand même quelqu'un… »

Buffy, consternée : « Qui ? »

Alex : « Andrew ! Pas moyen de le retrouver. »

Buffy : « Oh. »

Dawn : « Tu ne vas quand même pas… le laisser Buffy ? »

Buffy : « Bien sûr que non ! Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! Spike ? »

Spike : « Je viens avec toi. »

Buffy, hésitante : « Willow, tu… »

Willow : « Oui, le sort, je m'y mets tout de suite ! »

Buffy, à l'adresse de Spike : « Allons-y, il faut qu'on se dépêche avant qu'il ne fasse de mauvaises rencontres ! »

Une fois à l'extérieur, Buffy et Spike s'arrêtèrent sur le perron, devant la maison, regardant la pluie qui tombait en trombe.

Buffy : « Si j'étais Andrew, où est-ce que je me cacherais ? »

Spike : « Grande question… »

Buffy : « Tu ne pourrais pas te servir de ton odorat de vampire pour le retrouver ? »

Spike : « Malheureusement, avec la pluie, c'est beaucoup moins évident mais… je peux toujours essayer. »

Il se concentra pendant quelques secondes, humant l'air, et dit d'une voix quelque peu incertaine, tout en désignant une direction, à gauche :

Spike : « Par là… je crois qu'il est parti par là. »

Buffy, dans un soupir : « Allons-y, on verra bien ce qu'on trouve. »

***

A la maison Summers, Dawn et Anya étaient en train de s'occuper du bras d'Alex, sur lequel se trouvait une entaille profonde. La plaie ne datait pas du dernier combat au vignoble, mais de la veille, quand ils s'étaient fait attaquer par le Dolmen au sein même de la maison. Mais avec les derniers efforts que lui avait demandés le combat contre les Turok-hans, la blessure s'était rouverte. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse jetait régulièrement des regards consternés à Faith, qui était étrangement silencieuse.

Dawn : « Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Faith ? Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup changé, mais je n'aurais pas cru que la mort de quelques potentielles l'attristerait à ce point. »

Alex : « Ce n'est pas leur mort qui la chagrine le plus. »

Dawn : « Oh… qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

Alex, doucement : « Celle du proviseur Wood. »

Incrédule, Dawn arrêta soudain de s'occuper de la plaie d'Alex, suivit d'Anya qui en fit autant, avant de s'exclamer consternée :

Anya : « Quoi ? ! »

Dawn : « Le… le proviseur Wood est mort ? »

Alex : « Un Turok-han l'a transpercé avec son épée. »

Dawn, choquée : « Si je m'attendais à ça… ! Vous n'avez pas… ramené son corps ? »

Alex : « Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps… On voulait revenir le plus vite possible. »

Anya : « C'est sûr… »

Alex : « J'ai essayé de l'annoncer à Faith le plus subtilement possible, mais ça n'a pas été facile.»

Dawn, attristée : « Je comprends. Je crois qu'elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui. »

Alex : « C'était le cas, et ça devait même être sans doute la première fois pour elle. Tous les hommes avec qui elle passait du temps ont toujours fini par être jetés comme de vulgaires chiffons… Et je parle en connaissance de cause. », il ajouta tout bas pour lui-même.

Anya : « C'est vrai que ça doit être dur… Tu t'attaches à quelqu'un, tu penses avoir trouvé une personne bien avec qui passer du temps et boum ! Comme quoi, on est à l'abri de rien. »

Dawn : « Ils avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'accorder. »

Anya : « Oui, et sur tous les plans… »

Dawn : « Je crois qu'il y avait beaucoup de similitudes entre eux. »

Anya, intriguée : « Pourquoi elle ne pleure pas ? »

Constatant le haussement de sourcils que lui adressaient Alex et Dawn, l'ex-démone poursuivit :

Anya : « Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ce que je dis. Regardez là, elle refoule tout j'en suis sûre. »

Alex : « Disons que c'est dans son caractère. Elle ne montrera jamais ses faiblesses. »

Dawn reprit du produit de soin et en appliqua à nouveau distraitement sur la plaie d'Alex, qui tressaillit sous le coup de la douleur. Elle demeura pensive pendant quelques minutes, attristée par la mort du proviseur.

***

Cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que Buffy et Spike couraient sous la pluie. Ils étaient entrés dans une vingtaine de maisons et magasins, sans résultats. Ils s'étaient à présent arrêtés sous le porche d'une maison, dans une des rues qu'ils fouillaient de fond en comble dans l'espoir de trouver Andrew.

Buffy : « J'en ai marre. Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? ! »

Spike : « Ce gamin est coriace quand il s'agit de se cacher. »

Buffy : « J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… j'espère qu'il va bien ! »

Spike leva un sourcil pour montrer son incrédulité.

Buffy, ennuyée : « Quoi ? ! Malgré ses jérémiades et ses gamineries… il finit par être attachant ! »

Spike eut un petit rire, puis il reprit un air sérieux et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par une voix un peu trop familière qui leur était souvent parvenue comme un son des plus désagréables.

Andrew : « C'est vrai, tu trouves ? ! »

Ils se tournèrent d'un coup pour faire face au jeune homme, qui sortait de la maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Buffy : « Andrew ! »

Andrew : « Tu me trouves attachant ? »

Buffy : « La ferme ! »

Andrew prit une mine boudeuse.

Spike : « Alors, c'est ici que tu te planques depuis tout à l'heure ? T'aurais pas pu faire comme les Tueuses et agir intelligemment en retournant à la maison ? »

Buffy : « "Intelligemment" ? T'es sûr qu'il connaît ce mot ? »

Andrew : « J'avais trop peur de tomber sur un Turok-han en chemin et puis j'étais tout seul, et contrairement aux filles, je n'ai pas de supers pouvoirs… enfin si, je sais invoquer les démons mais ça m'aurait pas servi à grand chose. En plus, j'avais peur que les Turok-hans n'aient pas quittée la maison. »

Spike : « Simple curiosité, comment t'as fait pour leur échapper ? »

Andrew : « Ils m'ont couru après, mais j'ai trouvé une tactique infaillible pour m'en sortir. Je l'avais vu dans un film et ça a super bien fonctionné ! Tu sais, le film… »

Buffy : « C'est bon Andrew, on a pas le temps pour écouter tes histoires. Il faut vite qu'on retourne à la maison avant que d'autres Turok-hans n'aient la bonne idée de nous attaquer à nouveau. »

Spike : « On y va ? »

Buffy : « Ouais. »

Elle se tourna vers Andrew et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait sévère :

Buffy : « Toi, tu nous suis, et évites de nous perdre en route ! »

***

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés en compagnie d'Andrew, Buffy se dirigea en priorité vers Willow afin de lui demander si le sort de protection autour de la maison avait bien été lancé. Celle-ci lui affirma que la maison était de nouveau sûre pour plusieurs semaines et qu'aucun Turok-hans ne pourrait franchir la limite qui l'entourait. Elle enleva par la suite son manteau et se dirigea vers les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le salon en demandant :

Buffy : « Tout le monde va bien ? Il n'y a rien de neuf ? »

Alex : « Non, rien du tout. Je crois surtout que nous avons tous besoin de repos. »

Buffy : « Malgré la crise que l'on traverse en ce moment, et avec tous les Turok-hans que la Force libère de la bouche de l'enfer, je pense que tu as raison. Tant que nous serons épuisés, nous n'arriverons à rien de toute manière et il faut qu'on réfléchisse. Tout le monde a droit à un temps de récupération jusqu'à demain au moins, mais il faut à tout prix que nous trouvions une solution… pour l'armée de Turok-hans. Le temps de passer à l'action est venu… »

Anya : « D'abord on dort, ensuite on verra ! »

Buffy : « Combien… combien de filles sont mortes ? »

Giles : « En tout, quatre. On peut se considérer chanceux… ça aurait largement pu être pire. »

Buffy hocha la tête tristement.

Buffy : « Et… Faith ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

Alex : « A ton avis ? Plutôt mal. Elle n'a pas vraiment "réagi" au sens propre du terme… mais elle est triste, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. »

Buffy, tristement : « C'est ce que je pensais. Je monterai la voir, tout à l'heure… »

***

Dans la soirée, la maison devint un peu plus calme, suite aux bouleversements majeurs des dernières heures. La porte et les fenêtres avaient été provisoirement réparées à l'aide de planches, qui visaient à présent surtout à empêcher la pluie de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un peu de rangement avait été effectué afin de laisser plus d'espace et les blessés, finalement peu nombreux, avaient été soignés. Les trois tueuses qui avaient été tuées lors de l'attaque de Turok-hans avaient été soigneusement enterrées dans le fond du jardin, auprès –malheureusement- d'autres corps, et certaines de leurs pairs n'avaient pu retenir quelques larmes. C'était des pertes de plus, auxquelles aucun d'entre eux n'étaient préparés à faire face si peu de temps après les douloureux décès qui les avaient accablé quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient prononcé quelques mots en la mémoire de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie, notamment le proviseur Wood dont la mort en attrista et étonna plus d'un. Il avait activement participé à l'entraînement des jeunes tueuses depuis le début, et leur avait assuré une excellente formation. C'était un guerrier en moins dans le camp du bien, et la perte d'un homme qui avait fini par s'intégrer à l'équipe, malgré les quelques tensions et différends qu'il avait pu avoir avec Spike et Buffy.

La Tueuse blonde, qui n'avait guère prit de temps pour elle depuis leur retour à la maison, décida de monter à l'étage pour filer se détendre sous une douche qui, elle l'espérait, parviendrait à l'apaiser un peu, mais elle décida d'abord de passer voir Faith, comme elle se l'était promis. Avant d'entrer, elle tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire, mais les mots réconfortants semblaient refuser de germer dans son esprit. Elle aviserait sur le moment. Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de la chambre, elle n'obtint aucune réponse, et au bout de quelques secondes de coups répétés avec insistance, elle finit par entrer malgré tout. Elle trouva la Tueuse brune assise sur son lit, le regard vide, qui sembla s'animer un peu quand elle releva la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Buffy, elle déclara avec une voix qui manquait d'entrain :

Faith : « Salut Buffy ! »

Buffy : « Salut… Comment tu vas ? »

Faith : « Bien… Et toi ? Ce démon était plutôt balèze… »

Buffy : « La Force s'est avérée être bien pire avec tous ses beaux discours ! »

Il y eut un petit silence, que la Tueuse blonde préféra interrompre lorsqu'elle vit que celui ci se prolongeait.

Buffy, hésitante : « Tu es sûre que ça va ? La mort de Wood… »

Faith l'interrompit : « Je t'assure que oui ! Je m'en remettrais… j'en ai vu d'autres tu sais ! »

Buffy : « Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Faith : « Il faut pas Buffy. Je t'assure que ça m'est égal ! Je m'entendais bien avec lui mais… voilà. C'était un mec parmi d'autres, je m'en remettrais, je t'assure. »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix plus incertaine qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Buffy ne fut pas dupe devant son attitude. Ce ton désinvolte –qu'elle avait tellement de fois employé- ne lui servait que de protection, pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion.

Buffy, hésitante : « Tu sais… il n'y a pas de honte à admettre que tu étais attachée à lui… »

Faith, d'une voix dure et impassible : « Je t'en prie Buffy, n'insiste pas ! »

Devant son attitude, Buffy comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à la réconforter ce soir, et compte tenu de sa fatigue, elle préféra abandonner.

Buffy : « Bien. Je vais te laisser. J'ai accordé à tout le monde un temps de repos jusqu'à demain. Nous avons tous besoin de récupérer… »

Faith hocha la tête sans dire un mot, et la Tueuse blonde quitta les lieux.

***

Quand Buffy pénétra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, elle se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre celle-ci et des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. D'abord étonnée, elle relâcha les muscles de son corps qui s'étaient contractés sous l'effet de la surprise, et s'abandonna à l'étreinte de Spike, qui mouvait son corps contre le sien. Les yeux fermés, elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser avec passion. Lorsque Spike quitta ses lèvres pour déposer une pluie de baisers sur son visage, Buffy prononça son nom dans un murmure et il déclara sincère en ramenant son regard face au sien :

Spike : « Tu sais que sans toi, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue ! »

Depuis qu'ils avaient été la chercher au vignoble, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls pour discuter des derniers évènements. Avec un léger sourire, Buffy pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara doucement :

Buffy : « Comme tu vois, je vais bien… »

Spike, en passant une main le long de ses cheveux : « Je sais, mais j'étais tellement inquiet. »

Buffy plongea un regard attendri dans le sien.

Buffy : « Je sais, je dois avouer que c'était assez… étrange, comme prise d'otage. »

Spike : « C'est-à-dire ? »

Buffy repensa à ce que la Force lui avait dit au sujet de son retour parmi les vivants, mais notamment –et surtout- au sujet du bébé, de _leur_ enfant. Elle finit par lui répondre hésitante :

Buffy : « Je… je te raconterai ça plus tard, si tu veux bien. »

Spike, intrigué : « Bien, comme tu veux… »

Buffy, en passant une main derrière son cou : « Je ne veux plus y penser pour l'instant. Je suis fatiguée, et je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est de me détendre. »

Spike : « Ca fait deux jours que tu n'as pas dormi, il faut que tu te reposes. »

Il l'avait saisi par la taille et commençait à la faire reculer en direction du lit. Elle lui déclara tout en l'arrêtant :

Buffy : « Non, je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, pas après ce qui s'est passé… »

Elle baissa la tête tristement et Spike ne put s'empêcher d'être peiné. S'approchant à nouveau de lui, elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque du vampire, et vint nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Une étreinte à laquelle il répondit en refermant ses bras sur elle. Sa présence auprès d'elle demeurait un véritable réconfort pour la Tueuse. Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta d'apaiser les milliers de doutes qui envahissaient son esprit à cet instant. Allaient-ils s'en sortir vivants ? Parviendrait-elle à les sortir de là ? La Force allait-elle être définitivement mise hors d'état de nuire ?

Spike, doucement : « Je sais ce que les pertes d'aujourd'hui représentent pour toi, amour. Mais ça va aller… »

Buffy laissa échapper un léger reniflement, et répondit d'une voix faible, qui laissait clairement transparaître son découragement :

Buffy : « Ouais… »

Le vampire savait pertinemment que ses mots ne feraient rien pour la rassurer sur ce point. Peu d'éléments avaient penché en leur faveur jusqu'ici, mais il n'avait jamais douté d'elle. Il savait qu'ils parviendraient à s'en sortir, il savait qu'elle sauverait le monde une nouvelle fois. Aucun doute là-dessus. Rester juste à trouver comment. Constatant le regard confiant que Spike posait sur elle lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, Buffy réalisa une nouvelle fois qu'il plaçait en elle une foi immodérée –chose qui était indubitablement réciproque. Elle n'était pas sûre de la mériter, mais il était plus que clair qu'il restait sa force et son soutien, surtout dans des moments pareils.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit dans un léger frissonnement :

Buffy : « Vu que je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil, je vais en profiter pour aller prendre une douche, mais toi… »

Elle passa une main derrière son cou et approcha son visage du sien pour déposer un baiser aussi léger que furtif sur ses lèvres, avant de dire sur un ton câlin :

Buffy : «… je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Tu m'as manqué », finit-elle sincère.

Spike ne s'était pas préparé à un tel revirement suite aux évènements bouleversants de ces dernières heures. Depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Andrew, elle avait surtout passé son temps à s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien, et avait pu constater les dégâts dans la maison. Le décès du proviseur et des trois Tueuses avaient été loin d'arranger son moral, mais elle avait tenté de ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux des autres. Un paraître par lequel le vampire décoloré avait été loin de se laisser duper.

Mais une lueur nouvelle était apparue dans le regard de la jeune femme, une lueur presque suppliante. Il sembla prendre sa proposition avec beaucoup de considération, mais finit par déclarer avec le plus de conviction qu'il le pouvait :

Spike : « Si je viens, tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir… et je ne sais pas si c'est très… I… Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, amour. J'en reviens pas que ce soit moi qui décline une offre pareille », ajouta t-il tout bas pour lui-même en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de poursuivre dans un soupir : « Tu es enceinte, ces dernières heures ont été assez éprouvantes, je ne sais pas si c'est… »

Buffy, l'interrompant d'un ton innocent : « Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? »

Elle adopta une moue presque boudeuse de petite fille, et la réaction de Spike ne se fit pas attendre. Il plaça son regard de façon à être bien face au sien et lui déclara avec force sur un ton sérieux :

Spike : « Que ce soit bien clair : j'ai _toujours_ envie de toi, mon cœur ! J'essaie juste de me montrer… tu sais, raisonnable », finit-il sur un ton incertain.

Buffy adopta un regard qui, elle le savait, le faisait toujours fondre, et déclara doucement en conservant sa moue boudeuse :

Buffy : « Raisonnable… ? »

Voyant que Spike ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser traîner lascivement son regard le long de son corps, celle-ci reprit de plus belle sur un ton un peu plus sérieux :

Buffy : « Ecoute, si je n'étais pas en forme pour ça, je le saurais… Comme tu dis, ces dernières heures ont été assez éprouvantes, ce sera loin d'être un mal pour moi, bien au contraire. J'ai… j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et traça un parcours jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'elle s'amusa à mordiller doucement, tout en l'enserrant dans une étreinte câline à laquelle Spike ne put s'empêcher de répondre en effectuant avec sa main des mouvements caressants sur le dos de la jeune femme.

Spike : « On appelle pas ça de la triche ? »

Buffy, tout en descendant ses baisers dans le cou de son vampire, lui répondit dans un souffle :

Buffy : « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui en a inventé le principe. Je ne fais que le reprendre ! Chacun son tour… »

Fermant les yeux sous la tendresse des lèvres de la Tueuse et la sensualité avec laquelle elle prenait le temps de s'appliquer à essayer de le faire craquer, Spike aurait juré être sur le point de laisser échapper un ronronnement de plaisir. Au bout d'un court moment d'une douce torture, il ouvrit soudain les yeux et déclara brutalement :

Spike : « Il ne m'en faudra pas plus ! Tu l'auras voulu… »

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de retenir un léger cri de surprise quand il l'attrapa brusquement par la taille, la faisant décoller du sol. L'enserrant fermement contre lui, les pieds de la jeune femme se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres du sol, mais ne touchaient plus terre. Spike la portait d'un seul bras, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, ignorant les faibles protestations de la Tueuse.

Buffy, d'une voix teintée d'amusement : « Spike ! Fais-moi descendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Spike : « Je réagis, mon cœur. »

La porte de la salle de bain se referma derrière eux sur un éclat de rire de la jeune femme.

A SUIVRE…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure où le soleil n'était habituellement même pas levé, Buffy se réveilla la première, prise de nausées. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus désagréable… Spike dormait toujours profondément et elle aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir en faire autant. Elle se releva un peu pour se mettre en position assise, espérant que ça passerait, mais ce ne fut, malheureusement pour elle, pas le cas. Elle se leva quand elle sentit que les nausées se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes et elle accourut dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle revint s'allonger –se laissant pratiquement tombée sur le lit- ce qui réveilla le vampire à côté d'elle. C'est d'une voix endormi qu'il déclara en relevant la tête de son oreiller :

Spike : « Buffy ? »

Buffy, en tournant un visage confus vers lui : « Désolée, je t'ai réveillé. »

Spike : « Ce n'est rien, je faisais un rêve assez bizarre de toute façon… » Il secoua la tête en y repensant et poursuivit en demandant: « Ca va, chaton ? »

Buffy : « Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais oui… »

Le vampire se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme, qui se trouvait allongée en travers du lit, une main sur son estomac.

Buffy : « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les femmes qui aiment se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Se réveiller avec des nausées, désagréable à souhait ! »

Spike : « Je m'y connais pas vraiment, mais je crois que chaque femme réagit différemment à une grossesse. Certaines se portent à merveille, pendant que d'autres ont tous les mauvais symptômes. »

Buffy, ironique, tourna les yeux vers lui : « Oh, bien sûr, et moi, avec ma chance légendaire, il a fallu que j'ai tous les mauvais symptômes… »

Spike eut un petit rire, pendant que la Tueuse adoptait une moue boudeuse. Il demanda après quelques secondes de silence :

Spike : « Est-ce que tu comptes leur en parler ? »

Buffy, en soupirant : « J'aimerais le faire le plus tôt possible. Mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas vraiment l'instant approprié… On a des choses importantes à régler, notamment les Turok-hans et… »

Spike, tentant de la raisonner : « Tu sais, si on part de ce principe, ça ne sera jamais vraiment le bon moment, mon cœur. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Oui, je sais bien… Mais je… je ne sais pas trop… »

Spike : « Tu as peur de leurs réactions ? »

Buffy : « Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais… »

Spike, en lui caressant les cheveux : « Mais quoi ? »

Buffy laissa passer quelques secondes, puis finit par se lancer d'une voix hésitante :

Buffy : « La Force a laissé échapper quelque chose, quand elle me retenait prisonnière… au sujet du bébé. »

Spike, les sourcils froncés, interrogatif : « Comment ça ? »

Se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes, Buffy tourna sur le lit et s'agenouilla sur celui-ci pour faire face à Spike, qui se trouvait lui-même assis.

Buffy : « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait au courant… pour le bébé. Mais c'est finalement plutôt logique qu'elle l'ait su, peut-être même avant que je ne l'apprenne. Et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait prévu de me tuer une fois qu'elle vous aurait appâté jusqu'au vignoble, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Spike : « Mais on l'en a empêché… heureusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour le bébé ? », finit-il avec appréhension.

Buffy : « Elle m'a dit qu'il pourrait se révéler être… _compromettant_, pour elle. »

Spike : « Compromettant ? »

Buffy : « Ouais… Je me demande ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là, enfin je veux dire, comment notre bébé pourrait-il se révéler compromettant pour la force initiale ? »

Spike : « Je n'en sais rien… Son statut de Tueuse peut-être ? Et puis, avec une mère tueuse et un père vampire, cet enfant sera tout sauf ordinaire. »

Buffy : « Oui, ça c'est sûr. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La Force en sait plus que ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais elle a su stopper ses révélations, afin que je n'en sache pas trop. »

Spike, soucieux : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ? »

Buffy : « Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça ne me dit rien de bon… », puis elle tenta de se rassurer : « Peut-être que cela veut dire qu'elle aura de grands pouvoirs, et qu'elle pourra affaiblir la Force. Mais je ne veux pas que… »

Spike, voyant son hésitation : « Quoi… ? Qu'on te demande de réaliser à nouveau un sacrifice ? »

Buffy hocha la tête, inquiète.

Buffy : « Dans ma vie, j'ai sacrifié tellement de choses. J'ai perdu suffisamment de personnes de mon entourage, et je ne souhaite pas voir la liste s'allonger. »

Spike : « Elle ne s'allongera pas ! Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ni à elle, ni à toi… », finit-il sur un ton plus sombre et déterminé.

Buffy : « Mais avec ce que la Force a dit… »

Spike : « Pas de conclusion hâtive. Cela veut peut être seulement dire qu'il aura de grands pouvoirs, comme tu viens de dire. »

Buffy : « C'est que… je ne vois pas comment un bébé, ou même un fœtus, au stade où il en est, serait capable d'anéantir la Force primale, autrement que… »

Spike, cherchant à la rassurer : « Je… je comprends que tu aies peur, mais la mort n'est pas toujours l'issue inévitable de grands combats. »

Buffy : « Mon expérience de Tueuse me crie le contraire… mais j'espère que tu as raison. »

Spike : « Si on parle aux autres du bébé, tu crois qu'on devrait aussi leur dire ce que la Force t'a révélé ? »

Une petite voix en elle lui disait de ne pas le faire, mais elle savait quelles conséquences cela aurait si elle omettait d'en parler aux autres.

Buffy : « Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais que Giles, même s'il aurait préféré trouver une autre solution, serait capable de tout pour le bien du monde. Il m'a toujours dit que ma mission était ce qu'il y avait de plus important, même si cela devait être au prix de grands sacrifices. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas le leur cacher. »

Spike, inquiet : « Tu comptes donc le leur dire ? »

Buffy hocha la tête positivement, résignée.

Buffy : « J'aurais préféré que la Force ne me dise rien… Mais beaucoup trop de vies sont en jeu, je ne peux pas me permettre de passer outre cette information, alors qu'elle pourrait nous offrir l'occasion de vaincre la Force. »

Spike, en soupirant : « D'accord, mais le premier qui songe à mettre sa vie en péril, je le brise en deux. »

Buffy eut malgré tout un petit sourire en coin. Elle poursuivit après quelques secondes de silence :

Buffy : « Je crois qu'avant de l'annoncer aux autres, je devrais d'abord en parler à Willow, ou Giles, en faisant mention de ce que la Force m'a dit. Je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de mettre les autres au courant. »

Spike hocha la tête, toujours avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Spike : « Peut-être que Anne pourrait aussi nous aider ? Elle vient du futur, elle doit sûrement en savoir plus que nous. »

Buffy : « C'est probable… Je lui en parlerai. On n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

Buffy s'allongea sur le dos, et dit en posant une main sur son ventre :

Buffy : « Elle va naître dans un drôle de monde, cette petite… »

Spike se plaça au dessus de sa Tueuse, et dit en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de Buffy :

Spike : « Ca, c'est sûr… »

Buffy : « Je… je l'ai encore vu en rêve cette nuit. »

Spike : « C'est vrai ? »

Buffy, hochant la tête : « Ouais, et elle était mignonne à croquer. Elle avait peut-être trois ou quatre ans –en tout cas, elle était plus grande que dans mon précédent rêve. Elle me tendait quelque chose pour que je le prenne, mais je ne parviens pas à me rappeler quoi et… elle avait tes yeux… », finit-elle avec un sourire. « Ca, ça m'a marqué. »

Spike, agréablement surpris : « Vraiment ? »

Buffy : « On ne s'y trompe pas… Le même regard, qui donne juste envie de… tu sais. Fondre… », finit-elle en passant une main sur la joue du vampire.

Spike, enjôleur : « De fondre ? Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? »

Buffy, avec malice : « J'en ai été victime tellement de fois que tu es bien placée pour savoir. »

Spike : « C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… »

Il se pencha sur son visage et déposa de légers baisers sur son front, ses yeux puis ses lèvres, avant de reprendre :

Spike : « En tout cas, si c'est ça tes rêves, je les échangerais bien contre les miens… »

Buffy : « Tu veux les visions de sang, de mort et de démons aussi ? Parce que je les regretterais pas vraiment tu sais. »

Spike, consterné : « Tu en fais encore ? »

Buffy, dans un léger soupir : « Malheureusement, oui, quelques uns. Heureusement qu'il me reste mes rêves… mes _vrais_ rêves. »

Spike : « Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans tes _vrais_ rêves ? »

Buffy, taquine : « Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ? »

Spike, faisant mine de réfléchir : « Mmh, oui. »

Buffy : « Eh ben j'espère que t'es patient, parce que tu vas attendre longtemps… »

Spike fit une moue boudeuse et elle lui adressa un petit sourire mutin.

Buffy : « Je suppose que la vraie question que tu te poses est : est-ce que tu t'y trouves ? »

Spike, faussement surpris : « Ca ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit… »

Buffy, ironique : « Non, bien sûr… »

Devant le regard insistant de Spike, la Tueuse, un air amusé inscrit sur son visage, finit par approcher sa bouche de l'oreille du vampire et murmura des paroles qui eurent le mérite d'amener un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

***

En fin de matinée, pendant que Giles, en compagnie de Dawn et Alex, effectuait des recherches pour voir s'ils ne trouvaient toujours rien qui aurait pu leur échapper sur la Force, Buffy, un panier à linge dans les bras, effectuait distraitement du rangement dans les chambres à l'étage qui s'étaient transformées en véritable chantier depuis que les nouvelles tueuses vivaient dans la maison. Willow, pour lui apporter son aide, faisait de même dans les salles de bain, en compagnie de Kennedy. La Tueuse demeurait songeuse, et tenta à de nombreuses reprises de parler à Willow, malgré une certaine réticence à l'idée de devoir le faire. Mais la proximité de Kennedy l'empêchait d'approcher la sorcière rousse, et elle se promit que lorsque la jeune tueuse descendrait à l'étage inférieur, elle irait directement parler à Willow de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Ce moment n'arriva qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Kennedy descendit enfin se joindre aux autres Tueuses qui s'entraînaient dans la cave. Avec hésitation, Buffy se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie, qui venait justement d'entrer dans la chambre où elle se trouvait.

Buffy : « Willow ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, une minute ? »

Willow : « Bien sûr, Buffy. »

Tournant son regard vers la jeune femme, Willow devint rapidement soucieuse, en voyant l'inquiétude sur ses traits.

Willow : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est rien de grave, au moins ? »

Buffy : « Hein ? Ah, euh, non, pas vraiment. En fait, j'avais besoin de te parler de quelque chose. Je voulais te mettre au courant avant les autres, et j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers le lit pour s'y asseoir, et Willow demanda consternée :

Willow : « Nous mettre au courant de quoi ? »

Buffy, tentant de rassembler ses esprits : « Bon, je… ça risque de beaucoup te surprendre, mais je te demande de me croire. »

Buffy resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes, ayant une certaine difficulté à enfin se lancer.

Willow : « Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, Buffy, je te promets que je garderai ça pour moi, du moment que tu ne voudras le dire à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Buffy esquissa un sourire : « Je sais bien, Willow. C'est juste que j'aie dû mal à trouver mes mots, pour ne pas m'embrouiller… Bon, pour commencer, je vais faire court. » Puis elle avoua d'une traite : « Je vais avoir un enfant. »

Willow sembla ébahie pendant quelques secondes, puis eut un petit rire nerveux.

Willow : « Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'inventer des histoires, pour mieux faire passer la nouvelle. »

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas la croire, la Tueuse poursuivit :

Buffy : « Je suis sérieuse, Willow. Je suis enceinte. »

L'expression amusée de Willow laissa place à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Consternée, celle-ci semblait chercher une explication rationnelle à la situation, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Willow : « Je… tu… quoi ? »

Buffy : « Oui, je sais, ça surprend. »

Willow, le souffle court : « "Surprendre", c'est faible comme mot ! Wow… mais c'est… wow. »

Buffy, la sondant : « Ca va aller ? »

Willow, consternée : « Comment… enfin, là, j'avoue que je n'y comprends absolument rien. Tu es enceinte, mais de… de Spike ? »

Buffy : « Bien sûr que oui. »

Willow : « Mais enfin, c'est impossible. J'ai toujours cru que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Ca se saurait, si c'était le cas ! »

Buffy : « Il y a une explication logique à ça. Quand on a été aspirés par le vortex dans l'autre dimension, on a pu constater que les vampires de là bas avaient la faculté de procréer, de donner la vie. Et Spike et moi, on n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'en atterrissant dans ce monde, on acquerrait cette même faculté. »

Willow, ébahie : « C'est réellement… waouh. Mais tu… tu en es sûre ? »

Buffy : « Absolument. »

Willow paraissait toujours aussi perdue.

Buffy : « Tu comprends que j'ai voulu t'en parler avant. »

Willow : « Oui, et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? », finit-elle soucieuse.

Buffy, avec hésitation : « Lorsque la Force me gardait prisonnière, elle a laissé échapper des détails dans ses habituels grands discours. Entre autre, elle m'a explicitement dit que notre bébé allait se révéler compromettant pour elle. »

Willow, consternée : « Compromettant ? »

Buffy hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Willow : « Ca voudrait donc dire qu'il pourrait éventuellement représenter un danger pour la Force ? »

Buffy, hésitante : « Je pense, oui… »

Willow : « Mais c'est… c'est formidable pour nous, ça ! »

Constatant l'air inquiet sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, Willow lui demanda :

Willow : « Ca ne l'est pas ? »

Buffy : « Disons plutôt que… ça m'inquiète. »

Willow : « Pour quelle raison, Buffy ? »

Buffy : « Et bien, je me demande de quel façon mon enfant pourrait être compromettant ? C'est un bébé ! »

Willow : « Je… je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vais chercher. »

Buffy, avouant son inquiétude : « J'espère seulement que l'on n'en viendra pas à me demander de le sacrifier pour le bien du monde. »

Willow : « C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? Non, Buffy. Ne pense pas de cette manière. Je sais que cette idée doit te faire peur, mais ça doit certainement être autre chose. »

Buffy garda le silence et Willow poursuivit :

Willow : « Il faudrait faire des recherches… Si la Force craint ton enfant, c'est qu'il doit posséder de grands pouvoirs. »

Buffy : « Parce que tu crois pouvoir trouver quelque chose… ? Notre cas n'a aucun antécédent, et je… »

Willow : « Je sais, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Il faut au moins que l'on trouve une idée, pour nous mettre sur la voie. Ce que j'ai dû mal à comprendre, c'est… est-ce qu'il va falloir attendre qu'il vienne au monde pour envisager un combat contre la Force ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je doute que ce ne soit envisageable. »

Buffy, perdue : « Je n'en sais rien du tout. »

Willow : « Je vais en parler aux sorcières de la confrérie, elles ont déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, elles ont à leur disposition tout un tas de documents… Elles auront certainement plus de chances que moi de découvrir ce qu'il en est. »

Buffy : « Merci, Willow. »

Willow la serra affectueusement dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien, puis elle ajouta en se détachant d'elle :

Willow : « Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, Buffy, mais si je ne trouve rien, je pense que le mieux serait surtout d'en parler à Giles. C'est lui qui est expert dans ce genre de trucs. »

Buffy : « Je sais. Mais Giles n'apprécie pas beaucoup Spike, et je sais que cette nouvelle risquerait de le rendre… comment dire ? Furax ! Il n'a jamais vraiment approuvé l'attachement que je lui porte, et a toujours cru que mes sentiments pour lui altéraient mon jugement et m'ôtait toute raison. Lui dire que j'attends un enfant, c'est comme si je lui mettais un coup de massue sur le crâne ! »

Willow : « De toute façon, tôt ou tard, il finira par l'apprendre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Et puis, si tu lui dis ce que la Force t'a révélé, il y verra un tout autre intérêt, et verra la situation d'un autre œil. »

Buffy : « Et c'est justement ce qui me gêne… J'en suis persuadée, il aura tendance à le considérer comme une arme, une _chose_ pour contrer la Force, et je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi. »

Willow, embêtée : « Ecoute… Je sais que depuis quelques temps, toi et Giles n'êtes pas en bons termes, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu te souviennes qu'il a été comme un père pour toi durant ces sept dernières années, et à t'entendre, on croirait qu'il est devenu une sorte de monstre, qui aurait pour seul but de tuer ton enfant. Je sais que Giles peut parfois se montrer dur, mais il fait ça pour le bien. C'est un observateur, et il doit veiller à ce que sa Tueuse fasse correctement son boulot quand il s'agit de sauver le monde, et à ce qu'elle prenne les bonnes décisions. »

Buffy : « Je sais, et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète… Prendre les bonnes décisions pour sauver le monde, c'est bien, mais il y a toujours un prix à payer. »

Willow : « Il ne pourra jamais te forcer à réaliser un sacrifice, enfin, si c'est vraiment ce dont il s'agit. Peut-être que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Le fait que votre enfant soit compromettant peut tout aussi bien vouloir dire autre chose… »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le résultat de tes recherches pour le savoir. Et d'ailleurs, il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dit, peut-être que ça t'aidera. »

Face au regard attentif de Willow, la Tueuse poursuivit :

Buffy : « Lorsque… lorsque tu as réalisé le rituel pour donner leur pouvoir de Tueuse aux filles, j'ai… j'ai moi aussi ressenti les effets de cette montée de pouvoir et de puissance. Ca venait… du bébé. »

Willow : « Tu veux dire que ton enfant, enfin, ta… _fille _est une Tueuse ?! »

Buffy : « Oui. »

Willow : « Wow. Effectivement, c'est loin d'être impossible. Surtout si tu me dis que tu en as ressenti les effets. J'orienterai mes recherches en fonction de ça alors. Spike est au courant pour ta grossesse et tout le reste ? »

Buffy : « Oui. Et Dawn aussi. Enfin, elle sait que je suis enceinte, mais elle ignore tout du reste. »

Willow, surprise : « Dawn ? ! »

Buffy : « Elle a surpris une de nos conversations, avec Spike. Je suppose que ça la soulagerait de savoir qu'elle a quelqu'un à qui en parler, qui ne soit pas sa sœur. »

Willow : « Je m'en doute. Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu as eu l'idée d'aller en parler à Anne ? Elle vient du futur, peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider en ce qui concerne les pouvoirs du bébé. Elle doit déjà être au courant. »

Buffy : « Spike a eu la même idée, et j'avais l'intention d'aller la voir. Mais je voulais t'en parler d'abord, pour que tu fasses des recherches de ton côté… »

Willow : « Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais faire mon possible. »

Buffy, reconnaissante : « Et c'est déjà beaucoup. Merci. »

Willow : « Je t'en prie. Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, en commençant par contacter les sorcières de la confrérie. Je te tiendrais au courant. »

Buffy : « D'accord. Et Willow… fais attention à ce que ça ne parvienne pas aux oreilles indiscrètes pour le moment. »

Willow : « Je ferais attention, c'est promis. »

Buffy quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Spike et les Tueuses à la cave, alors que Willow resta encore quelques secondes assise sur le lit, songeuse, n'arrivant toujours pas à en revenir de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

***

Quand Buffy arriva dans la cave, elle y trouva Spike et Faith, en plein entraînement, qui donnaient des indications aux Tueuses, pour leur permettre d'améliorer certains de leurs mouvements lors de combats. Certaines d'entre elles étaient prises comme cobaye, pour les faire passer à la pratique des conseils prodigués. Le combat s'annonçait pour bientôt, et les entraîner semblait être la meilleure solution, pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient parfaitement préparées. La Tueuse continua de les observer encore quelques secondes, et put voir que Faith semblait vouloir reprendre du poil de la bête. Même si elle conservait un bandage, sa blessure semblait avoir commencé à cicatriser, puisque la jeune femme pouvait maintenant prendre part aux entraînements. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait pas reparlé de Wood, à aucun moment, et personne n'osait aborder ce sujet avec elle, alors que pourtant, le sujet semblait l'affecter plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

Spike était en train de parler à un petit groupe de Tueuses, et Buffy eut un sourire en pensant à l'ironie de la situation. William le sanguinaire, qui comptait deux Tueuses à son tableau de chasse, était en train de donner des conseils à trois d'entre elles pour qu'elles parviennent à se protéger des vampires.

Spike, parlant à Vi : « Si tu t'y prends comme ça, tu laisses l'opportunité à ton adversaire de t'attaquer… de cette façon. »

Il montra le mouvement à la jeune tueuse, lui faisant comprendre une faille dans sa tactique d'attaque.

Spike : « Il faut toujours penser à toutes les possibilités. La première chose que cherchera un ennemi, c'est tes faiblesses, et c'est ce qui te mènera à ta perte si tu n'y prends pas garde. »

Buffy, en s'approchant : « Et le plus astucieux consiste à faire en sorte de trouver quelles sont les siennes, sans lui montrer les tiennes. »

Vi : « Et s'il n'a pas de faiblesses ? »

Buffy : « Ils ont toujours une faiblesse, seulement chez certains, elle est plus difficile à trouver. »

Vi : « De toute façon, nous n'aurons à faire face qu'à des Turok-hans. »

Spike : « Peut-être pas, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre… »

Buffy acquiesça pour approuver et après quelques minutes de discussion, Vi et les deux autres tueuses partirent s'entraîner un peu plus loin, les laissant ainsi seuls. Spike en profita pour attirer Buffy un peu à l'écart.

Spike, doucement : « Tu as parlé à Willow ? »

Buffy : « Oui, et elle va commencer les recherches. J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelque chose rapidement… La Force gagne du terrain pendant qu'on reste coincer ici. »

Spike : « La rouquine s'en est toujours sortie dans ce domaine, je pense qu'elle va trouver quelque chose… J'espère seulement que ça ne présentera aucun danger. »

Buffy : « J'espère aussi. On verra bien… »

Buffy jeta un regard circulaire pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, pendant que Spike gardait les yeux fixés sur elle.

Buffy, tout bas : « J'ai l'intention d'en parler à Anne. »

Spike : « Tu veux que je m'en charge ? »

Buffy : « Oh, euh, si tu en as l'occasion, oui… Willow m'a conseillé de faire de même avec Giles, mais je préfère attendre encore un peu. »

Spike : « Anne pourra certainement plus nous renseigner. »

Buffy : « C'est ce que j'espère… Je trouve quand même bizarre qu'elle ne nous en ait jamais parlé jusqu'à présent. »

Spike : « C'est vrai que c'est étrange… Mais après tout, elle a peut-être de bonnes raisons de le faire. Et puis, de toute façon, quand il s'agit du futur, elle est pas spécialement bavarde… »

Buffy : « T'as pas tort. »

Un grand fracas retentit soudain dans la cave et ils tournèrent un regard surpris vers l'origine du bruit. Une des Tueuses avait douloureusement atterri sur le coffre dans lequel Buffy entreposait ses armes. Celui-ci s'était littéralement retrouvé pulvérisé, et la jeune femme regardait désormais la scène d'un visage dépité :

Buffy : « Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

Une autre des jeunes filles se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, se confondant en excuses.

Buffy, en soupirant : « Va vraiment falloir qu'elles apprennent à contrôler leur force en entraînement… »

***

Le soir même, après une longue après-midi d'entraînement, Spike avait profité du calme à l'étage pour faire un détour par la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit un peu plus tard, il tomba sur Anne accompagnée de deux autres des Tueuses. Jugeant la situation opportune, il profita de l'occasion pour se diriger vers elle, l'interrompant dans sa conversation :

Spike : « Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? »

Anne, surprise : « Euh… bah, oui, bien sûr. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres jeunes filles qui avaient poursuivi leur chemin dans le couloir, en direction des escaliers.

Spike : « C'est au sujet de… »

Le vampire jeta un regard le long du couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, avant de poursuivre :

Spike : « Au sujet de l'enfant. »

Anne parut soudainement curieuse, et l'incita à poursuivre.

Spike : « Quand Buffy était retenue par la Force, elle lui a dit que le bébé allait s'avérer… compromettant, pour elle. Il semblerait qu'elle en ait peur, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. »

Anne parut troublée un moment, le mot _compromettant_ tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Elle demanda par la suite, confuse :

Anne : « Buffy en est sûre ? Elle n'a pas… mal compris ou mal interprété ses paroles ? »

Spike : « Non, Buffy en est certaine. Et je pensais que tu pourrais nous aider, tu dois en savoir plus que nous. »

Anne, perdue : « Eh bien, je… en fait, on ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Je n'en savais rien », elle finit dans un souffle.

Spike, étonné : « J'aurais pourtant cru que venant du futur, tu pourrais apporter des réponses… »

Anne, troublée, le quitta précipitamment, tout en déclarant :

Anne : « Non, je suis désolée ! »

Surpris de sa réaction, Spike la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir avec précipitation, ne sachant qu'en penser.

A SUIVRE…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Spike : « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle m'a paru bizarre quand on a abordé ce sujet. »

Spike et Buffy se trouvaient enlacés devant la porte de leur chambre. Le vampire venait de lui rapporter la brève conversation qu'il avait eue avec Anne, un peu plus tôt.

Buffy, poussant un soupir : « Ca n'a pas le don de me rassurer. »

Spike : « En tout cas, elle ne nous dira rien. »

Buffy : « J'espère que Willow nous sera d'une plus grande aide… »

Elle quitta les bras de Spike et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, son dos prenant appui contre les coussins.

Buffy : « J'ai hâte que toute cette histoire prenne fin. J'en ai assez que l'on doive rester enfermer ici… J'en viens à regretter mes patrouilles dans les cimetières. Au moins, là, je pouvais me défouler. »

Spike vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et elle en profita pour enlacer sa main dans la sienne.

Spike : « Pour moi, c'est la même chose. Je serais prêt à payer pour massacrer dix malheureux vampires. »

Buffy, nostalgique : « Tu te rappelles quand tout était calme et tranquille. »

Spike, ironique : « Vaguement… »

Buffy : « Je me rends compte que tout ce que nous avons eu à affronter par le passé, ça n'était rien à côté de ce que nous vivons maintenant. »

Spike acquiesça : « Même Gloria m'était plus sympathique… Dans le genre déesse complètement cinglée, il faut tout de même avouer qu'elle avait de la classe. »

Buffy, acquiesçant : « Je la regretterai presque. »

Puis elle ajouta après quelques secondes de silence, fixant le fond de la pièce d'un regard vide :

Buffy : « On va descendre dans la bouche de l'enfer… »

Spike, surpris : « Quoi ? ! »

Buffy, tournant son regard vers lui : « Ca fait quelques jours que cette idée me trotte dans la tête, et je crois que c'est la seule solution pour qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. »

Spike : « Tu penses qu'on parviendra à venir à bout de tous les Turok-hans ? »

Buffy : « Ils sont des milliers, mais nous n'avons plus le choix… Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Elles sont suffisamment préparées maintenant, et elles sont prêtes à les combattre… J'en suis sûre. »

Spike : « Je pense aussi, amour. Mais c'est l'idée de descendre à l'intérieur même de la bouche de l'enfer qui est… inquiétante. »

Buffy : « Dire que certains d'entre nous risquent de mourir… »

Spike : « C'est une guerre, la mort va malheureusement de pair avec elle. »

Buffy : « J'aimerais l'empêcher pourtant. Je… je n'arrête pas de me dire que la Force est revenue au pouvoir uniquement à cause de moi, de ma résurrection, et quand je pense à toutes les morts que cela a engendrées… », finit-elle dans en baissant la tête.

Spike : « Ca n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'avais rien demandé… Et puis, au risque de paraître égoïste, je suis content qu'ils l'aient fait, même si ça a entraîné toute cette histoire avec la Force. »

Il caressa doucement sa joue, et Buffy lui fit un sourire tendre.

Buffy : « Je sais, mais pour le bien du monde, il aurait mieux valu que je reste morte. »

Spike : « Et pour le bien de tes proches, je ne crois pas. Plus de la moitié des gens de cette ville seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps si tu n'étais pas revenue. Ce combat ne sera… qu'un combat de plus. »

Buffy, sarcastique : « Ouais, tu parles… Un combat de plus. »

Spike : « Tu en as connu des centaines, et tu t'en es toujours sortie. »

Buffy : « Tout est relatif, je suis morte deux fois… »

Spike : « Et tu es toujours là. Ce qui est exceptionnel pour une Tueuse. »

Buffy, avec une pointe de sarcasme : « Ouais… Je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. »

Spike : « Les vingt _tueuses_ qui jacassent dans le salon en sont la preuve… »

Buffy tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire amusé.

***

Willow, plongée dans un profond sommeil, fut peu à peu tirée de celui-ci par un désagréable bruit qui se répéta à de nombreuses reprises. Au bout de quelques minutes d'insistance dudit bruit, elle se décida à ouvrir un œil, émergeant difficilement aux côtés d'une Kennedy qui venait de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

Kennedy : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Willow, réalisant : « Mon Dieu, c'est mon portable ! »

Comme si elle était montée sur des ressorts, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond du lit et courut en direction du bureau qui se trouvait dans la chambre, et sur lequel se trouvait son téléphone, qui continuait de sonner. Tentant de le trouver au milieu d'une tonne de papiers, elle finit par réussir à s'en saisir et décrocha, prononçant à l'adresse de son interlocuteur un "Allô" d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Willow : « Alfanya ! »

Prise d'une soudaine nausée après s'être relevée aussi vite de son lit, elle prit appui sur le bureau, passant une main contre son visage et poursuivit intéressée :

Willow : « Alors, ces recherches, ça a donné quoi ? »

***

A l'étage inférieur, Dawn se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa sœur et du vampire décoloré. Ils étaient pour l'instant les seuls à être levés, et profitant du calme provisoire, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse, tout en s'assurant que personne n'arrivait, en profitait pour poser à sa sœur des questions sur le bébé. Des questions pour lesquelles elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse. Passant sous silence quelques détails dont ils n'étaient pas certains, Buffy se résigna à satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune fille.

C'est une Willow assez nerveuse qu'ils virent débarquer dans la pièce au bout de quelques minutes.

Willow : « Buffy, les sorcières de la confrérie ont découvert ce que ça pouvait être… pour le… le truc que tu m'as demandé. »

Voyant combien elle était tendue, Buffy dit à l'adresse de la sorcière rousse :

Buffy : « Détends-toi Willow, tu peux parler devant Dawn, je lui ai expliqué la situation. »

Willow : « Oh, euh, très bien. Alors voilà, les sorcières de la confrérie ont été interroger les prophétesses et elles leur ont parlé d'une prophétie selon laquelle une Tueuse et un vampire donneraient naissance à un enfant possédant un pouvoir tel qu'il serait capable de contrer le mal originel. »

Buffy, interloquée : « Une prophétie ? »

Willow : « Oui, tout correspond, Tueuse, vampire, enfant, sans oublier ce que t'as dit la Force… »

Dawn : « Alors tout… tout ça était prévu depuis longtemps ? »

Willow : « On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu arriver à une autre Tueuse, disons que le destin a voulu que ça tombe sur elle. »

Buffy, sentant la colère monter : « Et le destin ne s'est pas dit qu'il m'avait joué suffisamment de tours ? ! »

Spike, inquiet : « Cette prophétie ne dit pas de quel façon l'enfant pourrait contrer la Force ? »

Willow : « Eh bien, c'est justement ce qu'il nous reste à découvrir. Les sorcières de la confrérie m'ont dit qu'elles me tiendraient au courant si elles trouvent quelque chose, mais je pense faire également des recherches de mon côté. »

Buffy : « Bien… »

Willow : « Tu… tu n'as pas l'intention de mettre au courant les autres ? Ils pourraient nous aider dans nos recherches au lieu de tourner en rond comme on le fait depuis quelques jours. Et il serait peut-être bien qu'ils le sachent, avant de finir par le découvrir d'eux-mêmes. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Oui, je sais. Je vais le leur dire dès que l'occasion se présentera. »

Willow : « Je pense que c'est plus sage, oui… »

***

Après une journée peu fructueuse et routinière, rythmée par les habituels entraînements des Tueuses, le Scooby s'était réuni dans le salon, installé sur le canapé et les fauteuils. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient devenait de plus en plus intenable, et il était désormais pour eux difficile de rester en place.

Alex : « Une idée de ce qu'on va faire maintenant Buffy ? On ne va pas passer le restant de nos jours dans cette maison, à entraîner les Tueuses juniors. Avec l'armée de Turok-hans bientôt totalement en liberté, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le monde ne devienne un véritable chaos. »

Buffy le regarda, songeuse, mais ne répondit rien. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

Giles : « Anne, la Willow du futur ne t'as pas donné d'autres indications ? »

Anne, qui était restée songeuse depuis quelques temps, sortie brutalement de ses pensées.

Anne : « Hein ? Vous… qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Giles : « Je te demandais si dans le futur, vous n'aviez pas connaissance d'autres éléments, qui nous aideraient ? »

Anne : « Si ça avait été le cas, je vous l'aurais dit. Mais… lorsque j'ai quitté mon époque, Willow semblait sur une piste, mais elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à trouver ce qu'il en était vraiment. Selon elle, cela aurait un rapport avec le déséquilibre qu'il y a eu entre le bien et le mal, lorsque tu as été ramenée à la vie », ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de la Tueuse.

Anya : « Ca, nous le savons déjà, nous avons commis une erreur en ramenant Buffy à la vie. Ca ne nous apprend rien. »

Dawn voulut protester en entendant Anya parler de sa sœur en ces termes, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver de démenti à ses paroles, alors elle se contenta de garder le silence. Spike, bien que resté silencieux, lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme.

Buffy : « Nous allons descendre dans la bouche de l'enfer. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Tueuse et Alex demanda interloqué :

Alex : « Pardon ? ! »

Buffy : « Oui, ça fait un petit moment que j'y réfléchis, et ça me semble être la meilleure solution. »

Alex : « Tu es sûre d'y avoir suffisamment réfléchi ? »

Buffy : « Je n'ai fait que ça, réfléchir ! Et cette idée est la seule que j'ai retenue. Elles sont prêtes à les affronter, elles ont les réflexes, la force, la rapidité, l'instinct, et elles sont suffisamment entraînées. Nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus. »

Giles : « Effectivement, c'est une hypothèse à envisager… Au stade où nous en sommes, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. »

Anya : « Est-ce que tu penses ne serait-ce qu'un instant que nous avons des chances de gagner ? »

Buffy : « Honnêtement, oui, je l'espère. L'armée de la Force est peut être bien préparée, mais nous le sommes aussi bien qu'eux », puis elle poursuivit devant le silence qui régnait : « Et puis j'en ai marre de devoir attendre que l'ennemi nous attaque. Depuis quand procédons-nous ainsi ? Passer à l'offensive m'a toujours semblé être la meilleure solution… »

Andrew : « Ce sera la grande bataille, celle du bien contre le mal, dont la seule issue finale sera la mort d'un clan et la victoire de l'autre ! »

Il y eut un silence plombant que Faith interrompit.

Faith : « Pour une fois, je trouve qu'il a assez bien résumée la situation. »

Alex : « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'une solution miracle tombe du ciel, si je comprends bien… »

Buffy, hésitante : « A propos de solution miracle, est-ce que je… j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire. »

Spike, affalé sur le canapé à côté d'elle, se redressa en entendant ces mots. A son ton, il comprit qu'elle se préparait à leur annoncer la nouvelle. Willow et Dawn semblèrent le comprendre aussi, car elles échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Buffy : « Alors voilà, il y a une chose que je voulais vous dire depuis quelques temps, mais je n'ai pas… disons, trouvé l'occasion de le faire. »

Giles, qui avait retiré ses lunettes, les remis sur son nez, et porta son attention sur Buffy, avec un regard consterné, dans l'attente de la suite.

Buffy : « Récemment, j'ai appris une nouvelle assez… surprenante. »

Alex : « C'est-à-dire ? »

Buffy : « La Force, lorsqu'elle me retenait prisonnière, m'a laissé entendre que j'avais en ma possession un élément qui pourrait se révéler compromettant, pour elle. »

Elle détestait avoir à présenter son enfant comme tel, mais c'était la manière la plus subtile qu'elle ait trouvée pour parvenir à faire passer la nouvelle plus facilement. Cette annonce suscita l'intérêt de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Anya : « Ah ben bravo ! On a un truc dont on pourrait se servir contre elle, et on n'était même pas au courant ?! »

Alex : « Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est ? »

Spike prit discrètement la main de Buffy dans la sienne, pour l'encourager à continuer.

Spike : « Et bien, justement… si, on sait ce que c'est. »

Buffy et Spike échangèrent un bref regard, conscients que toute l'attention s'était reporté sur eux.

Faith : « La Faux ? »

Buffy : « Non, pas du tout. C'est… autre chose. Vous vous souvenez quand nous avions atterri Spike et moi dans l'autre dimension ? Et bien, là bas, nous avons découvert que les vampires avaient la capacité d'enfanter, d'avoir des enfants _humains _», elle insista sur le dernier mot.

Anya : « Il devait ensuite se les garder en guise de casse-croûte… »

Buffy, ignorant sa remarque : « Ils les transformaient en vampire une fois qu'ils avaient l'âge, pour augmenter leur nombre. »

Anya : « Waouh… Des vampires qui élèvent des enfants, je serais vraiment curieuse de voir ça ! Personnellement, je préfère la méthode traditionnelle : un petit coup de dent et hop ! »

Andrew : « Des vampires avec des bambins ! Plutôt marrante et… sordide, cette idée ! »

Alex, à l'adresse de Buffy : « Certes, toute cette histoire est très touchante, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir ? ! »

Giles : « Oui, pourquoi nous dis-tu ça ? Quel est le rapport avec ce que la Force t'a dit ? Viens en aux faits, s'il te p… »

Buffy l'interrompit, agacée : « Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je suis enceinte ! »

L'effet d'une bombe… voilà comment Buffy aurait décrite la situation si on le lui avait demandé. Elle ne voulait pas l'annoncer aussi abruptement, mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle ne pouvait plus revenir sur ses pas. Il y eut de longues et interminables secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Giles resta incapable d'articuler un traître mot, restant la bouche ouverte d'abasourdissement. Buffy attendait calmement qu'une quelconque protestation se mette à fuser, mais rien ne vint, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, ce qui ajouta à son angoisse. Alex semblait ne toujours pas avoir complètement assimilé ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais son visage virait au rouge à une vitesse fulgurante. Andrew, certainement le moins affecté et concerné par la nouvelle, intervint :

Andrew : « Oh, cool ! Je ne savais pas qu'un vampire et une Tueuse pouvaient avoir un enfant ! Vous avez réfléchi à des prénoms ? Que pensez-vous d'Andrew si c'est un garçon ? »

Il eut droit à des regards meurtriers de la part de Buffy, Spike, Willow et Dawn, seuls à avoir été au courant jusque là. Alex se leva d'un bond du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé, et explosa littéralement sous le coup de la colère :

Alex : « Alors là s'en est trop ! J'en ai marre ! J'étais prêt à encaisser le fait de vous voir ensemble en espérant de tout cœur que ça ne durerait pas, mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! »

Spike, se levant : « On t'a pas demandé ton avis ! »

Alex : « Toi le grand décoloré, tu la fermes ! »

Spike : « C'est certainement pas tes remarques qui vont me faire taire ! »

Buffy, doucement afin que lui seul entende : « Spike, arrête ! »

Anne s'était levée pour intervenir en cas de dérapage, mais demeurait stoïque quant à la situation.

Alex, sur un ton accusateur : « Enfin Buffy, tu es devenue complètement folle ! »

Buffy, se levant aux côtés de Spike : « Ca n'était pas intentionnel, mais maintenant, cet enfant est là, on ne pourra absolument rien y changer, et d'ailleurs… je ne veux rien y changer. »

L'esprit engourdi, ne trouvant plus ses mots, Alex quitta le salon, furieux, et partit s'isoler dans une autre pièce de la maison dans l'espoir de pouvoir calmer ses nerfs. Giles, bien qu'il soit moins expressif, se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit qu'Alex, et c'est avec un peu de colère dans la voix qu'il intervint à son tour, toujours autant interloqué par la nouvelle :

Giles : « Enfin, Buffy, nous sommes en pleine guerre contre le mal ! Tu nous mets dans une position plutôt délicate. Comment… comment peux-tu envisager le combat dans cet état ? »

Buffy : « Si nous combattons maintenant, ma "situation" ne représentera aucune gêne. »

Giles : « Et pour… pour cet élément compromettant ? Il s'agit de l'enfant ? »

Buffy : « C'est ce que la Force m'a laissé comprendre. »

Dawn : « Et puis, cette histoire, avec la Gardienne, comme quoi tu disposais déjà d'armes puissantes. Il s'agissait peut-être de ça ? »

Giles, bien que toujours sous le choc, tenta de se montrer le plus objectif possible :

Giles : « Effectivement, il est possible que ce bébé acquiert un immense pouvoir au vu de ses origines. »

Willow intervint pour venir au secours de sa meilleure amie :

Willow : « Et c'est le cas. J'en ai parlé aux sorcières de la confrérie… et elles ont découvert une possibilité qui colle parfaitement avec la situation. »

Anya : « Tu étais au courant, Willow ? ! »

Willow le lui confirma en hochant la tête et Giles demanda amer :

Giles : « Et quelle est cette possibilité ? »

Willow : « Il semblerait que ce soit une prophétie. »

Giles : « Oh… Une prophétie ? »

Anya : « Mais oui, bien sûr, les puissances adorent les prophéties ! »

Willow : « Elles n'ont pas encore eu plus de détails, mais selon ce qu'elles ont découvert, cette prophétie parlerait d'un enfant né de l'union d'un vampire et d'une Tueuse, qui aurait le pouvoir de repousser le mal originel. »

Giles : « Effectivement, ça correspondrait parfaitement… Je suis consterné que le conseil n'en est pas informé tous les observateurs qui avaient sous leur aile une Tueuse. »

Spike : « Le conseil n'était peut-être pas au courant… »

Giles : « C'est possible. Et vous n'avez pas découvert de quelle façon l'enfant pourrait arrêter la Force ? »

Willow : « Justement, c'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir. »

Buffy : « Et c'est pourquoi nous vous en parlons… Il faudrait effectuer des recherches. »

Anne était restée silencieuse durant toute la conversation, mais avait écouté avec attention tout ce qu'il s'était dit. Une prophétie ? Elle n'en avait jamais rien su.

Giles, en soupirant : « Nous allons le faire. »

Il jeta à Buffy un regard chargé de déception et colère, et quitta la pièce sans un mot. L'ambiance dans la pièce était électrique et personne n'osait parler.

Willow : « Je crois que je vais aller voir Alex, et essayer de le calmer… »

Anya, se levant à son tour : « Je viens avec toi. »

Willow hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et elles quittèrent le salon. Spike, voyant que Buffy était déstabilisée par la tournure des évènements, lui demanda :

Spike : « Ca va, mon cœur ? »

Buffy : « Oui, ça va aller. Je suis juste… tu sais. Leurs réactions… même si je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à autre chose. Je pensais être préparée à faire face aux reproches, mais je me rends compte que ça n'était pas vraiment le cas. »

Dawn, se dirigeant vers eux : « Tu as bien fait de le leur annoncer maintenant, plus tu aurais attendu, plus ils t'en auraient voulu de ne pas leur avoir dit. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Oui, je sais. Ca risque de jeter un coup de froid pendant un moment… »

Spike : « Tu sais, ils ne vont pas ruminer leur colère pendant des années… Ils finiront bien par comprendre. »

Buffy eut un petit sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas, et la jeune sœur de la Tueuse poursuivit :

Dawn : « Bon, je vais aller voir ce que la magie d'Internet peut faire pour moi en ce qui concerne cette prophétie ! »

***

Installée seule à la table du salon, Buffy feuilletait distraitement un énième livre qui, comme les autres, ne contenait strictement rien qui les intéressait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils continuaient à s'entêter à chercher dans des bouquins qu'ils avaient passé au peigne fin tellement de fois ces derniers mois qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'en connaître pas cœur chaque ligne. Spike et Dawn étaient tous les deux partis il y a quelques minutes, mais la Tueuse avait tenu à rester encore un peu. Refermant soudain le bouquin dans un geste impulsif, elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et finit par éteindre la petite lampe qui se trouvait sur la table avant de décider de quitter les lieux. Tournant son regard vers le salon, elle vit dans l'obscurité de la pièce, allongées à terre, une dizaine de Tueuses qui se trouvaient dans leurs sacs de couchage. Elles avaient peu à peu afflué depuis un peu plus d'une heure et semblaient à présent toutes dormir profondément. Veillant à ne réveiller personne, Buffy parvint silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée et s'apprêta à grimper les marches pour monter à l'étage. Après de longues heures de recherches, la Tueuse n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : dormir. Mais elle s'interrompit sur sa lancée quand elle croisa Willow, qui descendait les escaliers.

Buffy : « Alors, comment ça se passe avec Alex ? »

Willow : « Il ne s'est pas encore vraiment calmé… et il a de sérieuses envies meurtrières à l'encontre de Spike ! »

Buffy : « Je pense qu'il doit également beaucoup m'en vouloir. »

Willow : « J'aurais aimé te dire le contraire… Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment facile pour lui. Il a toujours voué une haine profonde à Spike pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire par le passé, et surtout depuis… l'histoire avec Anya. Lui faire accepter votre relation a déjà été difficile pour moi, mais là, je dois avouer que je ne sais plus du tout comment m'y prendre. »

Buffy : « Merci quand même d'avoir essayé, Willow. »

Voyant que cette dispute avait l'air de l'affecter plus qu'elle ne le montrait, Willow tenta de réconforter Buffy du mieux qu'elle le pouvait :

Willow : « Mais tu sais Buffy, il ne t'en voudra pas éternellement… Alex a toujours eu tendance à être impulsif, et quand il s'y met, il peut être une vraie tête de mule, mais crois-moi, il va sûrement t'en vouloir quelques temps, mais ça finira tôt ou tard par lui passer. Tu peux me croire, on se connaît depuis l'époque des couches culottes, je le connais comme si je l'avais fait. »

Buffy fit un sourire reconnaissant à sa meilleure amie.

Willow : « Vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé au sujet de la prophétie ? »

Buffy : « Non, pour l'instant nous en sommes au point mort. Il faut dire que les livres que nous avons en notre possession ne sont pas très riches en information sur ce plan là… »

Willow : « Je vais quand même continuer à chercher un peu… Internet recèle de beaucoup plus d'informations. »

Buffy : « Tu devrais te reposer, Willow. »

Willow : « Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Et tant que mes forces me le permettent… »

Buffy, faisant un air entendu : « Bien alors, bonne nuit. »

***

Dans la matinée qui suivit, Buffy, Spike et Faith se chargèrent de réunir les potentielles dans la cave pour leur faire part du nouveau plan qui avait été mis en place. Les recherches au sujet d'une possible prophétie s'étaient poursuivies dès leur réveil, mais n'avaient rien apporté de nouveau. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps et d'énergie dans une dispute, Alex avait décidé de laisser temporairement sa colère de côté pour les aider, mais il évitait tout face à face avec Buffy ou Spike.

Lorsque Buffy se tint debout devant le rassemblement des Tueuses, dans la cave, elle tenta de trouver les mots justes pour leur annoncer la nouvelle en douceur, prononçant l'un des longs discours dont elle avait le secret. La descente dans la bouche de l'enfer, les dangers auxquels elles allaient avoir à faire face… tout leur fut expliqué dans les détails. La plupart des Tueuses accueillirent cette nouvelle avec beaucoup de crainte et d'appréhension.

Coleen : « Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Vi : « Descendre dans la bouche de l'enfer ! C'est… ambitieux comme projet. »

Maureen : « C'est ce qui s'appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Au sens _propre_ du terme. »

Buffy : « Vous êtes suffisamment entraînées maintenant. Il est temps de passer à la pratique, et de faire ce que toute Tueuse se doit de faire : sauver le monde. C'est votre mission désormais. »

Kelly : « Et quand est-ce que nous y descendrons ? »

Buffy : « On ne sait pas encore précisément, mais très bientôt. Nous avons encore quelques petites choses à régler. Tenez vous prêtes, nous vous préviendrons quand le moment sera venu. »

Elles échangèrent toutes des regards angoissés, et c'est dans un silence pesant que la conversation prit fin.

***

Le soir même, les recherches dans les livres avaient été définitivement abandonnées par le Scooby. Aucun de ceux dont ils disposaient ne contenait les réponses à leurs questions, et leurs seuls espoirs reposaient à présent sur les aides extérieures et les informations qu'ils trouveraient sur le net. Dawn et Willow s'étaient alternées pour les recherches sur l'ordinateur. Après de longues heures infructueuses passées devant l'écran, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse avait décidé de se retirer, et avait ainsi laissé la place à la sorcière rousse. Apportant un peu de compagnie à la jeune femme, Alex, Anya, Kennedy et Giles s'étaient réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger, les trois premiers piochant dans un paquet de chips et l'observateur tenant entre ses mains une tasse de thé dont s'échappait une légère fumée.

Kennedy : « La Tueuse de vampires enceinte d'un vampire, si je m'attendais à ça ! »

Anya : « Tu m'étonnes ! »

Kennedy : « La situation a un petit côté très ironique, qui ne doit certainement pas vous échapper. »

Anya : « Oui, on peut définitivement dire que Buffy ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ! »

Willow, d'une voix démotivée : « Je commence à sérieusement douter que l'on ne trouve quelque chose. »

Willow faisait défiler les pages de recherches depuis plus d'une heure, reprenant là où Dawn s'était arrêtée, mais aucune information ne retenait son attention.

Alex, en soupirant : « Si c'est toi qui dit ça, alors c'est qu'il ne doit vraiment plus nous rester beaucoup d'espoir… »

Willow, en continuant de pianoter sur les touches : « Je suis sûre que je peux trouver autre chose, un indice, n'importe quoi, qui nous mettrait sur la voie. »

Anya : « Tu crois franchement que les puissances feraient la pub de leurs prophéties sur internet ? »

Willow haussa une épaule, son visage reflétant son scepticisme et la jeune femme poursuivit :

Anya : « Si nous voulons vraiment en savoir plus, il n'y a qu'un moyen, c'est d'avoir sous les yeux les documents anciens qui parlent de cette fameuse prophétie, et rien d'autre. »

Willow : « Je sais, ce serait l'idéal, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous les procurer… Oh ! »

La jeune sorcière rousse parcourait des yeux l'écran de l'ordinateur, les sourcils froncés. Une information avait apparemment retenue son attention.

Anya, se penchant vers elle pour essayer de voir : « Oh ? C'est un bon oh ? »

Willow, relevant la tête : « Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut que je monte récupérer quelque chose à l'étage, je reviens. »

Elle quitta la salle à manger sur ces mots et monta rapidement dans sa chambre, pour récupérer un livre dont elle avait besoin. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ressortir de la pièce, elle se retrouva soudainement face à une silhouette, qui la stoppa net dans son élan et lui fit lâcher ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Tara.

Du moins la Force, sous l'apparence de Tara. Les expressions de son visage, sa façon de se tenir, ce petit sourire qu'elle prenait tellement de fois de son vivant… Elle s'approchait de la jeune sorcière rousse, posant sur elle un regard tendre.

Tara/ La Force : « Bonsoir, ma chérie. »

Willow resta quelques secondes interdite, déstabilisée de se retrouver face à elle. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que le jour du décès de Tara, c'est un détail qui la frappa et la perturba quelque peu, avant qu'elle ne tente de reprendre ses esprits et de dire d'une voix ferme :

Willow : « Tu n'es pas elle, je t'interdis de prendre son apparence ! »

Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face au mal originel, mais cette fois-ci, elle fut profondément troublée par l'apparence que celui-ci avait osé prendre.

Tara/ La Force : « Je… je n'aurais pas cru avoir droit à un tel accueil de ta part. Tu m'as déjà oublié, Willow ? »

Willow, hors d'elle : « Va t-en ! »

Tara/ La Force : « Oh, oui, avec cette sale petite peste de Kennedy. Comment as-tu osé me trahir de la sorte, Willow ? »

Willow la coupa : « Tu perds ton temps, je te demande de sortir d'ici ! Tu n'es pas elle ! »

La Force quitta son sourire doux et apparent, pour répliquer froidement :

Tara/ La Force : « Tara n'en pense pas moins pour autant. Comment crois-tu qu'elle aurait réagi en apprenant que tu l'as remplacée aussi vite ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je me sentirais vraiment trahie… et abandonnée. »

Willow : « Tu n'es pas elle, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut penser. »

Tara/ La Force : « Oh, tu crois vraiment ? Détrompe-toi. Je suis le mal incarné, je peux me permettre de savoir tout ce que je souhaite… Et je sais que Tara est très en colère contre toi. Son esprit ne repose pas en paix. Pas quand elle te voit dans les bras d'une autre aussi peu de temps après son départ… Vous devriez achever cette petite peste de Kennedy. »

Willow se dirigea vers la porte, contournant la Force et alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, elle l'entendit ajouter :

Tara/ La Force : « Crois-tu vraiment que tu parviendras à combattre le mal éternellement ? Souviens-toi ce que représentait une telle puissance, posséder tous ces pouvoirs, être la magie incarnée, être en connexion avec le monde entier. N'était-ce pas fabuleux ? »

Willow s'arrêta un instant sur sa lancée.

Tara/ La Force, d'un ton doux : « Ma chérie, cesse de lutter contre ta nature. Laisse-toi aller à cette magie. Tu ne pourras pas lutter éternellement… »

Willow, toujours le dos tourné à la Force, déclara d'une voix ferme :

Willow : « J'y arrive déjà. Vous ne pourrez pas me manipuler une nouvelle fois, j'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs à présent. Je ne suis plus mauvaise, et jamais je ne le redeviendrai. Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de revivre tout ça ! »

Elle partit précipitamment de la pièce, en direction de l'étage inférieur.

Tara/ La Force, en soupirant de lassitude : « Et c'est ce qui finira par arriver. »

***

Buffy était descendue à la cave et, sans ménagement, avait commencé à se déchaîner contre le pushing-ball qui ornait le centre de la pièce. Elle tapa contre celui-ci pendant près d'une demi-heure avec beaucoup de hargne, et c'est une Buffy toujours aussi remontée et angoissée que Dawn découvrit dans la cave lorsqu'il y descendit pour la rejoindre.

Dawn : « Ca va, Buffy ? »

Buffy : « Ouais… On fait aller. »

Dawn, voyant qu'elle était remontée : « T'as raison, ce pushing-ball méritait depuis longtemps de se prendre la raclée de sa vie ! Je suis étonnée qu'il soit encore accroché. »

Buffy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur, puis s'arrêta de cogner avant de partir s'asseoir sur l'ancien lit de Spike, gardant une mine quelque peu attristée. Dawn laissa traîner son regard vers le haut des escaliers, puis décida de partir rejoindre sa sœur. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut face à elle et croisa les bras, demandant sur un ton intrigué :

Dawn : « J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas ? »

Buffy, haussant les épaules : « C'est juste que… toute cette histoire a le don de m'agacer. »

Dawn : « Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour Alex. Tu le connais, toujours impulsif, mais il finira par se calmer. »

Buffy : « Oh, euh, oui, je sais, mais ça n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. »

Dawn : « Oh… c'est cette histoire avec la Force et ton bébé ? »

Buffy : « Ouais… Tu vois, étant une Tueuse, je m'étais résignée à ne pas avoir une existence normale… Et puis regardes, tu étais une clé qui avait le pouvoir d'ouvrir les portails dimensionnels, ma meilleure amie est une sorcière, et mon petit ami est immortel. Je suis un aimant à surnaturel ! Mais avec ce bébé, j'avais espéré avoir au moins une chose normale dans ma vie, et même ça, ça m'a été enlevé. »

Dawn : « Je comprends. Mais tu devais quand même t'en douter un peu… Spike est un vampire, et tu es une Tueuse. Ce bébé ne sort pas de l'ordinaire. »

Buffy : « Je sais, mais j'avais espéré que malgré ses origines, il serait tout à fait normal. »

Dawn : « Je suis sûre qu'il le sera Buffy ! C'est juste qu'il bénéficiera de quelques avantages dont ses copains seront dépourvus, du style de supers pouvoirs surnaturels, ou autre chose. »

Buffy, sceptique : « Mouais… Ce n'est pas ce qui a le don de me rassurer. »

Dawn, hilare : « Ca pourrait être marrant… »

Buffy haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, et Dawn continua sérieusement en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

Dawn : « Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. Tout se passera très bien. »

Buffy : « Ouais, j'espère seulement qu'il ne joue pas un grand rôle dans notre combat contre la Force. »

Dawn : « Même si c'est le cas, je te promets qu'on fera tout pour le protéger ! »

Buffy décrocha un sourire à l'attention de sa petite sœur.

Buffy, en passant une main dans ses cheveux : « Tu as grandi tellement vite… »

Dawn : « Techniquement, j'ai encore trois ans. »

Buffy, avec un sourire amusée : « Ce point de vue là est beaucoup plus attrayant. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, où elle contempla sa sœur avec fierté, elle rajouta :

Buffy : « Je suis contente que tu sois restée parmi nous. »

Dawn : « Je n'ai jamais voulu partir. C'est toi et Alex qui m'aviez préparé un coup en traître pour m'éloigner de Sunnydale. »

Buffy, roulant des yeux : « Je sais, et je m'en excuse. Mais je voulais te protéger. »

Dawn : « Je sais, mais je veux que tu comprennes que je suis en âge de prendre des décisions de mon propre chef, sans que ma grande sœur n'ait à intervenir. »

Buffy, gentiment : « Il n'en reste pas moins que tu es sous ma responsabilité, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es encore une enfant. Il va falloir t'y résoudre. »

Dawn lui fit une mine boudeuse et Buffy ajouta pour lui changer les idées :

Buffy : « Tu t'en sors de mieux en mieux au combat ! »

Dawn, avec un large sourire : « Je te vois combattre depuis des années, alors je prends exemple sur toi. J'aime beaucoup apprendre le combat… ça me permet d'avoir un point commun avec toi. »

Elle avait ajouté cette fin de phrase avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, mais Buffy ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Buffy : « On a déjà plein de points communs ! »

Dawn haussa les sourcils et demanda sceptique :

Dawn : « Cite m'en un. »

Buffy, après quelques secondes de réflexion : « On est aussi têtues l'une que l'autre… »

Dawn : « Je parlais plutôt des centres d'intérêt. »

Buffy : « J'admets que sur ce terrain là… »

Dawn : « Et puis, avec le combat qui s'annonce, il valait mieux que j'apprenne. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger. »

Buffy : « Ouais… j'aurais voulu pourtant. »

Dawn, avec un grand sourire : « Tu voudrais pas t'entraîner avec moi ? Je te montrerais les tout derniers trucs que j'ai appris ! »

Buffy : « Un combat contre ma petite sœur, je vais innover ! »

Dawn, faussement sérieuse : « Je promets de te ménager. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident de me faire face ! »

Buffy laissa échapper un éclat de rire et se releva du lit, prête à lui faire front.

***

Lorsque Willow fit son retour dans la salle à manger, suite à sa rencontre avec la Force, elle tenta de paraître la moins paniquée possible, ce qui ne fut pas une grande réussite, au vu du regard inquiet qu'Alex posa sur elle.

Alex : « Il y a un problème ? »

Willow, encore tremblante : « Non, non, enfin je… »

Kennedy : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Willow ? »

Willow : « J'ai juste… eu droit à une petite conversation avec la Force. Mais ça n'est pas la première fois. »

Giles, en repoussant les lunettes sur son nez : « Oh. »

Ils posèrent un regard inquiet sur elle et la jeune sorcière poursuivit :

Willow : « Elle a tenté de me pousser à me tourner à nouveau vers le mal. Enfin, je… je crois, je suis encore sous le choc. »

Kennedy se leva pour la rejoindre et elle lui demanda inquiète :

Kennedy : « Est-ce que ça va, Willow ? T'as l'air… »

Willow tentait de faire bonne figure, mais elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à calmer le tremblement de ses mains, et son ventre demeurait noué. Elle tenta d'articuler sur un ton le plus convaincant possible :

Willow : « Oui, je sais, je suis juste encore un peu… troublée par cette rencontre. »

Giles : « Ca va aller ? »

Willow hocha la tête et Giles poursuivit :

Giles : « Je sais qu'il est mal venu de te poser cette question dans un moment pareil, mais est-ce que la Force a laissé échapper des informations qui pourraient te sembler intéressantes ? »

Willow : « Non, aucune. Du moins, pas que je me souvienne. Elle m'a seulement répété que je finirais tôt ou tard par me retourner vers le mal, que je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher. »

Giles : « Ne te laisse pas influencer par ce qu'elle t'a dit. Tu ne dois pas te laisser convaincre qu'elle a raison. »

Willow : « Oui, je sais, mais… se retrouver ainsi, face à elle une nouvelle fois, ça… ça reste une expérience troublante. J'ai besoin de… d'un verre d'eau. Il faut que je boive, je reviens et je vous raconte ça plus en détail. »

Giles : « Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle baissa la tête et quitta précipitamment la pièce pour partir en direction de la cuisine. Bien que l'idée que la Force ait voulu l'inciter à retourner vers le mal ait réveillé en elle toutes ses peurs les plus profondes, toutes celles qu'elle s'efforçait d'enfouir depuis des mois, ce que celle-ci lui avait dit au sujet de Tara l'avait troublé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

***

Spike se demandait où se trouvait Buffy depuis quelques minutes. Il décida de descendre voir dans la cave, et quand il y arriva, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir Buffy et Dawn, qui se battaient l'une contre l'autre avec apparemment beaucoup d'amusement, au vu des éclats de rire qu'elles laissaient échapper de temps à autre.

Spike, surpris : « Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois ! »

Dawn, souriante : « Ouais, Buffy m'apprends de nouveaux trucs. »

Spike : « Je vois ça ! »

Buffy : « Et tu t'en sors bien, très bien même ! Peut-être même mieux que certaines tueuses… sans la force surnaturelle. »

Dawn, touchée : « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Buffy, sincère : « Bien sûr. »

Même si elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse était heureuse de voir que celle-ci lui prêter enfin l'attention qu'elle avait tant désirée. Avec l'arrivée des tueuses potentielles, elle avait souvent été mise à l'écart, mais prendre part à l'entraînement lui avait été bénéfique, aussi bien dans le cadre du combat, que dans ses relations avec sa sœur aînée.

Spike : « Il y a eu du nouveau pendant votre absence. »

Buffy : « Comment ça ? »

Dawn : « Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

Spike : « Non, mais Willow s'est retrouvée face à la Force. Elle lui aurait dit des trucs pas très nets… »

Dawn, soucieuse : « Et comment elle va ? »

Spike : « Ca va, elle avait juste l'air un peu secouée. »

Buffy, inquiète : « Je vais monter la voir. »

Spike acquiesça, et Buffy grimpa précipitamment à l'étage, laissant dans la cave sa jeune sœur en compagnie du vampire.

Dawn : « J'espère que ça ira pour Willow… »

Spike : « C'est un sacré petit bout de femme, je ne pense pas qu'elle se laissera déstabiliser. »

Dawn : « Oui, c'est sûr. »

Spike : « Alors comme ça tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux le combat ? »

Dawn : « Je m'améliore ! »

Spike : « Du moment que tu mets toute cette bonne énergie dans un bottage intensif des fesses des Turok-hans, je ne peux que te conseiller de foncer, Globule. »

Dawn : « Oui, j'en ai bien l'intention… Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? », finit-elle intriguée.

Spike, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif : « De botter les fesses aux Turok-hans ? »

Dawn, se reprenant en secouant la tête : « Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. Je voulais dire l'idée de… d'avoir un enfant ? Je veux dire… tu es un vampire, c'est assez original comme situation. »

Spike, sur un ton nonchalant : « Je sais, et cette idée… ça fait beaucoup de choses… C'est une idée à laquelle je me suis étonnement rapidement faite. Je n'aurais jamais cru que… »

Il releva soudain son regard vers la jeune fille, qui l'écoutait attentivement, et, embarrassé, jugea utile de changer de conversation.

Spike : « En fait, laisse tomber. Ca te dit de reprendre le petit combat que t'avais commencé avec ta sœur ? »

***

La Tueuse se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Willow, et elle frappa trois coups répétés, mais pas trop insistants, contre celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui lui faisait signe d'entrer, elle pénétra dans la pièce et retrouva la jeune sorcière assise sur son lit.

Buffy : « Ca va, Willow ? »

Willow : « Je suppose que tu viens parce qu'on t'a raconté ? »

Buffy hocha la tête et, après avoir refermée la porte derrière elle, vint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme, sur le lit.

Buffy : « La Force continue à essayer de t'attirer vers le mal… Il ne faut pas que tu y prêtes attention, tu sais que… »

Willow : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Buffy. J'arrive à contrôler mes pouvoirs maintenant, je me sens suffisamment forte pour lui tenir tête. »

Buffy : « Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant dans ce cas ? »

Willow laissa passer quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de poursuivre.

Willow : « L'apparence qu'elle a prise, elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle a essayé de jouer avec mes sentiments. »

Buffy réfléchit quelques secondes où voulait en venir Willow quand elle réalisa soudain, et lui demanda doucement :

Buffy : « Oh, elle a prit l'apparence de… de Tara ? »

Willow hocha la tête silencieusement.

Willow : « Je sais que ça n'était pas elle, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être touchée. Et puis, ces choses qu'elle me disait… »

Buffy : « C'est normal. Tu dois seulement garder en tête que ça n'était pas elle qui te parlait. »

Willow : « Je sais bien… Mais elle… elle me disait que ma relation avec Kennedy était une vraie trahison à l'égard de sa mémoire. »

Buffy : « Ca n'est pas le cas. Tu le sais, hein ? »

Willow : « C'est juste que… c'est ce que j'ai ressentie, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Kennedy. Je me sentais coupable. Je m'étais promise de ne jamais oublier Tara, et j'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai fini par accepter sa mort lorsque j'ai commencé ma relation avec Kennedy. Seulement, là, son apparition a fait ressurgir tous mes doutes. »

Buffy : « Dis-toi que c'était exactement le but de la Force. Ne te laisses pas impressionner. »

Willow, avec un sourire triste : « Je sais Buffy, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Buffy : « Je sais. Ca va aller ? »

Willow : « Oui, t'en fais pas. Il faut juste que je me remette un peu de mes émotions. Ca ne te dérange pas de… me laisser ? J'aimerais vraiment rester un peu seule. »

Buffy : « Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Si tu as besoin… tu sais où nous trouver », finit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Willow : « Oui, merci. »

Buffy ouvrit à nouveau la porte et quitta la chambre, laissant derrière elle une Willow songeuse.

***

Durant la nuit qui suivit, la jeune sorcière rousse ne parvint pas à s'endormir. C'est pourquoi au bout de deux heures sans sommeil, elle décida de descendre dans la salle à manger. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant mettre ce temps à profit pour faire dans l'utile. Elle s'installa sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table, et c'est avec une certaine lassitude qu'elle commença à pianoter sur les touches de l'ordinateur, à la recherche d'informations. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis des semaines. Elle tentait de nouvelles combinaisons, de nouveaux champs de recherche, mais cette prophétie était définitivement introuvable et les sorcières de la confrérie ne semblaient pas plus avancées qu'elle dans ce domaine.

Elle n'était descendue que depuis une demi-heure quand elle vit débarquer Anne, descendant les escaliers. Cette dernière avait l'air préoccupée et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque Willow lui adressa la parole.

Willow : « Salut… »

Anne, se tournant vers elle : « Oh, salut. »

La jeune fille allait partir en direction de la cuisine, mais Willow lui demanda consternée :

Willow : « Ca va ? Tu as l'air un peu… perdue. »

Anne s'arrêta sur sa lancée et se tourna vers elle.

Anne, troublée : « Oui. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve… Du coup j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver le sommeil. »

Willow : « Ah… je vois. En cette période, les cauchemars, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et ne trouvant rien à dire, la jeune rousse se replongea dans ses recherches. Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, Anne se rapprocha d'elle en lui demandant curieuse :

Anne : « Et toi ? »

Willow releva la tête et déclara embarrassée :

Willow : « Je n'arrivais pas à… à m'endormir. »

Anne : « C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, avec la Force ? »

Willow hocha la tête nerveusement. Anne se dirigea vers l'une des chaises, et s'assied à côté d'elle. Elle jeta un œil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et demanda :

Anne : « Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

Willow : « Non… Et je pense ne rien trouver. En tout cas, pas sur Internet. C'est une véritable perte de temps. C'est étrange de voir que la Force n'a pas souhaité faire sa pub sur Internet… Je suis sûre qu'avec tout ce qui se passe de nos jours, elle aurait été certaine de trouver des adeptes prêts à se dévouer à sa cause… », finit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

Anne eut un petit sourire amusé, puis baissa la tête, silencieuse, et lui demanda hésitante :

Anne : « Tu ne connais pas un autre moyen ? »

Willow : « Eh bien, j'ai effectivement pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider… J'aurais préféré éviter de devoir le faire, mais si je n'ai plus le choix… »

Anne : « Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Willow : « J'ai pensé à un démon, sur lequel j'étais tombée pendant mes recherches, et selon ce qu'il était dit sur lui, je crois qu'il pourrait nous apporter des réponses. »

Willow préférait éviter d'avoir recours à la magie, surtout depuis sa conversation avec la Force qui avait réveillé en elle des doutes qu'elle pensait être parvenue à maîtriser, mais si aucun autre recours ne se présentait à elle pour obtenir des informations, elle n'avait malheureusement plus le choix.

Anne : « Ca peut être une solution. »

Willow : « Je ne sais pas, je l'espère… »

Sans raison apparente, Anne détourna la conversation subitement en déclarant, admirative :

Anne : « Tu es exactement comme dans le futur. »

Willow, d'abord étonnée, demanda par la suite amusée :

Willow : « Je n'ai pas gagné quelques rides ? »

Anne eut un petit rire puis poursuivit :

Anne : « Tu vois ce que je voulais dire… »

Willow : « Je ne veux pas… trop en savoir, mais est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai perdu beaucoup de mes proches dans le futur ? »

Anne baissa la tête, hésitante, puis finit par se dire que le futur avait dû beaucoup changer depuis son retour dans le passé, et qu'elle pouvait maintenant répondre au moins à cette question.

Anne : « Oui… »

Willow, déstabilisée : « Ah… »

Anne : « Mais maintenant, rien n'est plus sûr. A l'heure où je te parle, l'histoire a déjà dû beaucoup changer, et ce n'est pas fini… »

Willow : « Tu t'avances peut-être un peu ? On n'en sait rien. »

Anne, avec un sourire forcé : « Non, tu peux me croire. » Puis elle ajouta plus bas pour elle-même : « L'histoire va bel et bien changer… »

A SUIVRE…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Il était une heure de matin, et presque tous les habitants de la maison étaient plongés dans le sommeil. Alex et Anya se trouvaient dans l'une des chambres à l'étage. Allongés sur un matelas à même le sol, un peu à l'écart, ils discutaient à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les dizaines de potentielles qui dormaient dans la même chambre qu'eux.

Anya : « Est-ce que tu comptes me redemander en mariage ? »

Alex fut surpris par sa question et se pencha au dessus d'elle, interloqué.

Alex : « Pardon ? »

Anya : « Eh bien, nous sommes en pleine apocalypse, et vu qu'on approche à grands pas du combat, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être l'intention de me demander à nouveau en mariage, comme tu l'avais fait avant le combat contre Gloria… Et puis au moins, si on meurt, ce qui est fort probable, ça ne t'engagera à rien. »

Alex, consterné : « Tu… quand je te l'ai demandé, tu sais que c'était parce que je le voulais vraiment. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec l'apocalypse ! »

Anya : « Oui, ça, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais tu semblais l'avoir oublié le jour du mariage. »

Alex : « De quoi ? »

Anya : « Que tu voulais te marier. »

Alex, exaspéré : « On a eu cette conversation des centaines de fois, et on sait à chaque fois comment ça se finit. Je m'explique, tu t'énerves, tu me boudes, puis tu reviens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu relances le sujet. »

Anya : « Je ne relance pas le sujet, je me contente juste de… faire un simple constat. »

Alex, sceptique : « Ouais… ça aussi, c'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois. »

Anya : « Est-ce que tu réalises que si tu ne m'avais pas planté au pied de l'autel, à l'heure qu'il est, ça serait peut-être nous qui serions sur le point d'avoir un enfant… ? »

Alex ne répondit rien, mais poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Anya : « Pourquoi tu en veux tellement à Buffy d'être enceinte ? C'est vrai, je croyais que dans le commun des mortels, c'était le genre de nouvelle qui était accueilli avec beaucoup de bonheur. »

Alex, plus renfrogné : « C'est le cas quand l'un des deux parents n'est pas un monstre sanguinaire… »

Anya : « Il ne l'est plus. »

Alex, avec une pointe de colère : « Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? ! »

Anya : « Je ne prends pas sa défense, je me contente simplement de faire un constat. »

Alex, en soupirant : « Toi et tes "constats"… »

Anya : « Non, mais c'est vrai… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te pose un problème. A moins que tu n'aies le béguin pour Buffy ? »

Alex, criant presque d'indignation : « Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Buffy ! »

Anya : « Chuuut ! »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient réveillé personne. Alex reprit en chuchotant :

Alex : « Mais c'est un vampire, c'est malsain comme relation. »

Anya : « Je suis un démon de la vengeance… »

Alex : « Mais tu n'en es plus un ! »

Anya, triomphante : « Ah, ah ! Et lui, ça n'est plus un vampire sanguinaire. »

Alex, ignorant sa remarque : « Et tu vas me dire que tu le défends pas là ? »

Anya, rallongeant sa tête contre l'oreiller : « Prends ça comme tu voudras… »

***

Le lendemain matin, après plus de deux heures passées à la cave à entraîner les potentielles, Buffy décida de remonter à l'étage. En voulant se rendre au salon, elle vit Willow descendre les escaliers, plongée dans ses pensées. Voyant combien elle semblait pâle, la Tueuse s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda doucement :

Buffy : « Ca va, Willow ? »

Willow hocha la tête, un peu incertaine.

Buffy : « Tu es sûre ? Tu es… pâle. »

Willow : « Oui, je… je viens d'effectuer un sort qui m'a un peu… »

Buffy l'interrompant : « Un sort ? Pour quoi ? »

Willow : « Oh… euh… rien, rien d'important. »

Buffy fronça les sourcils, consternée, puis demanda sur un ton soupçonneux :

Buffy : « Tu en es sûre ? Ca n'a… ça ne concerne pas la prophétie ? »

Willow releva la tête pour la regarder, hésitante, et s'avoua rapidement vaincue en poussant un soupir.

Willow : « Si… mais je ne pense pas que… »

Buffy l'interrompit : « Vas-y, dis-moi tout. Il faudra bien que je finisse par le savoir de toute façon… »

Après hésitation, Willow entraîna Buffy un peu plus à l'écart des autres, et poursuivit :

Willow : « J'ai trouvé ce qu'il en était pour la prophétie. »

Voyant la mine inquiète de la sorcière rousse, c'est presque sur un ton défaitiste qu'elle demanda :

Buffy : « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

Willow : « Voyant qu'on n'arrivait à rien avec les livres, ni même l'ordinateur, j'ai pris la décision d'invoquer un démon de… »

Buffy, ouvrant de grands yeux : « Tu… tu as invoqué un démon ? ! Dans la maison ? »

Willow : « Oui, enfin pas exactement _dans_ la maison, je dirais plutôt dans ma tête. Il a des façons d'opérer très particulières, c'est pour ça que je suis encore un peu étourdie. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'attarder là dessus. Il a pu répondre à mes questions… très clairement. »

Buffy : « Tu es sûre qu'il est… fiable ? »

Willow : « Je pense, oui. C'est un démon neutre. Il n'est ni pour le bien, ni pour le mal, mais si il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est qu'il aime notre monde, et qu'en aucun cas il ne voudrait voir la Force le réduire à néant. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

Buffy : « Bien… Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Willow, hésitante : « Eh bien, il m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses. Entre autres, il m'a dit que la prophétie était inscrite sur les parois d'une grotte, au fin fond de l'Afrique du Sud, et qu'elles y étaient apparues il y a des milliers d'années. Enfin, ce n'est pas l'essentiel ! Comme… comme nous le savons déjà, le sang, humain ou animal, a le pouvoir d'ouvrir le Sceau de Danzalthar, et les larmes de celui qui l'a versé ont, à l'inverse, le pouvoir de le désactiver. Mais… »

Buffy, voyant son hésitation : « Mais… ? »

Willow : « Le sang de l'enfant, de cette union du bien et du mal, contient un pouvoir extrêmement puissant, insoupçonnable. Utilisé à mauvais escient, il pourrait faire de très gros dégâts dans notre monde. Mais si… si il est versé au dessus du Sceau, il… »

Buffy poursuivit : « … le détruirait définitivement. »

Willow : « Non, Buffy, pas seulement. Ca ne se limiterait pas au Sceau, ça détruirait la bouche de l'enfer, et les Turok-hans qui s'y trouvent par la même occasion. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle en serait l'étendue, mais il se pourrait que ça détruise également une bonne partie de ce qui environne le lycée. »

Buffy baissa la tête un moment, puis lorsqu'elle la releva, elle déclara la gorge nouée, avec une pointe de sarcasme :

Buffy : « Pour résumer, on me demande encore un sacrifice. Quelle surprise ! »

La jeune sorcière paraissait très inquiète.

Willow : « Je suis désolée, Buffy. Mais tu sais, on… on peut encore trouver une autre solution. On a toujours le choix, on devrait bien finir par trouver autre chose. »

Buffy : « Willow, je doute qu'il n'y ait une autre solution ! »

Willow : « Mais si ! On devrait bien finir par trouver autre chose. Il suffit de chercher… »

Buffy poussa un soupir et lui déclara sérieusement :

Buffy : « Surtout, ne parle à personne de ce que tu viens de me dire, Willow. Tu entends ? A personne ! »

Willow hocha la tête, perplexe, et Buffy quitta la jeune sorcière, perdue dans ses pensées. A peine était-elle partie que Dawn s'approcha à son tour.

Dawn : « Ah, Willow, justement Giles te cherchait. Apparemment, il veut que tu l'aides pour un texte de… je ne sais pas trop quoi. »

Willow, encore perturbée : « Ah, euh, oui, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Dawn repartit en direction de la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

***

Vi : « Vous pensez que Buffy a raison de nous emmener dans la bouche de l'enfer ? C'est pas que ça ne va pas être amusant, mais… »

Une partie des jeunes tueuses étaient réunies dans le salon, en train de se gaver de chips et de crème glacée. Depuis quelques heures, leur conversation tournait principalement autour du plan qu'avait établi Buffy.

Kennedy : « Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ? Il est temps qu'on combatte ! »

Coleen : « Je suis de cet avis aussi. Même si le combat me fait peur plus que tout, je pense qu'on est suffisamment entraînées… »

Alicia : « Et puis, si Buffy nous juge prêtes, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

Kennedy approuva : « Oui, et puis il n'y a pas de raison à ce qu'on échoue. On est plus fortes qu'eux. »

Vi, toujours réticente : « Peut être, mais _eux_ sont plus nombreux que nous… »

Kennedy : « Ce n'est pas leur nombre qui importe le plus. »

Vi : « Ca joue quand même un peu dans la balance… »

Andrew arriva dans la pièce, s'agenouillant près de la table basse, et demanda avec une légèreté d'ingénu :

Andrew : « De quoi vous discutez les filles ? »

Alicia : « Du plan de Buffy. »

Andrew se servit dans le paquet de chips, qui se trouvait entre les mains d'une des jeunes filles.

Andrew : « Ah, je vois, vous avez peur. »

Vi : « Il y a de quoi, non ? ! »

Andrew, la bouche pleine : « Vous, vous avez la chance d'avoir de supers pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Coleen : « C'est un avantage, c'est sûr, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas mourir. »

Andrew, soupirant légèrement : « Aahh… Quel pessimisme ! Regardez-moi, je suis quasiment sûr de mourir et j'en fais pas toute une histoire ! »

Vi : « Ils ont l'air drôlement inquiets depuis quelques jours… »

Elle avait jeté un regard à Willow, qui s'était remise sur son ordinateur et semblait assez préoccupée.

Andrew : « Ils doivent avoir des difficultés à trouver des informations sur le bébé. »

Vi, tournant subitement son regard vers lui : « Le bébé ? Quel bébé ? »

Kennedy lança un regard meurtrier au jeune homme, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Andrew avala difficilement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et il poursuivit embrouillé :

Andrew : « Le… le bébé démon. C'est un nom de code pour… pour la Force. »

Kennedy poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Décidément, Andrew n'avait aucune faculté d'improvisation.

Coleen, suspicieuse : « Pour la Force ? »

Andrew, nerveusement : « Je… vais chercher un autre paquet de chips ! »

Il se leva et quitta le salon précipitamment, sous le regard consterné des Tueuses.

Vi : « De quoi il parlait à votre avis ? »

Kennedy : « J'en ai aucune idée ! C'est Andrew. Mieux vaut ne pas chercher à le comprendre. »

***

Préoccupée par la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Willow le matin même, Buffy descendit à la cave dans l'après-midi pour avoir un moment de tranquillité. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, à la décision qu'elle allait devoir prendre, ou plutôt, qu'elle avait déjà prise. Pour sauver le monde, elle devait faire le sacrifice de la vie de son enfant, et, par la même occasion, de la sienne, une nouvelle fois. Devait-elle en parler à Spike ? Non. Elle ne devait pas le faire. Jamais. Il l'en empêcherait, elle le savait. Il s'y refuserait. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Elle ne devait surtout pas le mettre au courant. Elle eut le ventre noué lorsqu'elle réalisa combien une décision pareille la contraindrait à faire souffrir ses proches, des gens qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et cette idée lui était insupportable. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?

La Tueuse repensa brièvement à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Giles quelques semaines plus tôt, dans un cimetière. Conversation durant laquelle ils avaient parlé "sacrifice", et à laquelle elle aurait porté plus d'intérêt si le but de son Observateur n'avait pas été de tuer Spike. Elle se retrouvait maintenant face à une situation inextricable. Elle passa une main douce contre son ventre, contemplant celui-ci avec tristesse. Son enfant. Sa fille. Une fille, qui n'aurait jamais la chance de ne serait-ce que venir au monde. De vivre. Sa gorge se resserra à cette idée. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui procurer un tel sentiment d'injustice. Même si l'idée lui avait semblé étrange au début, elle s'était autorisée à s'imaginer former une petite famille avec son vampire et sa fille, et cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir une nouvelle fois sacrifier ses rêves, et peut-être même ceux de Spike, pour le bien du monde. Le destin s'acharnait contre elle. Une Tueuse n'était pas faite pour vivre une longue vie, heureuse et paisible, et Buffy, qui croyait le savoir, découvrait qu'inconsciemment, une partie d'elle avait espéré échapper à la règle. Mais ce que lui avait révélé Willow l'avait ramené à la dure réalité… Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

C'est avec une mine abattue que Buffy monta rejoindre Spike au premier étage un peu plus tard, mine qu'elle s'efforça d'enlever rapidement de son visage lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à son vampire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour que sa voix ne la trahisse pas, et demanda :

Buffy : « Il y a du nouveau ? »

Spike vint la prendre par la taille et répondit en soupirant :

Spike : « Non, rien du tout. », puis il poursuivit plus consterné : « C'est ce qui te préoccupe, mon cœur ? »

Buffy vit toute la tendresse dans son regard, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle fut contrainte à lui mentir.

Buffy : « Non. Pas du tout… Je suis juste un peu déboussolée, avec toute cette histoire. »

Spike : « Je t'avoue que ça me préoccupe aussi… C'est compréhensible. »

Buffy, tristement : « Oui… » Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu : « Je t'ai dit combien je t'aimais ? »

Spike, intrigué, prit un air nonchalant : « Ca a dû t'échapper une fois ou deux… »

Buffy eut un petit sourire amusé, malgré son regard triste, et passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire, enserrant celui-ci dans une étreinte tendre, mais ferme. Elle murmura un sincère « Je t'aime » à son oreille. Elle donnait l'impression de s'accrocher à lui comme si elle n'avait plus l'intention de le lâcher. Elle déposa de sensuels baisers près de son lobe, remontant vers sa joue, puis le coin de ses lèvres. Quand elle s'écarta un peu de lui, Spike lui demanda en la regardant avec amour et dévotion :

Spike : « Et moi, je te l'ai suffisamment montré ? »

Il déposa une série de rapides baisers sur ses lèvres, que Buffy accueillit les yeux fermés.

Buffy, sur un ton enjôleur : « Je veux bien un rappel. »

La Tueuse enlaça les mains de Spike dans les siennes et le tira vers elle en reculant en direction de la chambre.

***

Spike : « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'agitation dehors… »

Spike se tenait devant la fenêtre de leur chambre. Buffy, qui venait de s'habiller après une douche en sa compagnie, et était maintenant en train de se brosser les cheveux, sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain, en demandant :

Buffy : « De l'agitation ? »

Spike : « Ouais, il y a de plus en plus de Turok-hans qui traînent dans la rue. »

Elle le rejoignit près de la fenêtre, et regarda à l'extérieur.

Buffy, en tournant son regard vers lui : « Ce n'est pas bon signe ! »

Spike : « Non, ça ne dit rien de bon. »

Elle balança négligemment sa brosse à cheveux sur le lit, et quitta la chambre pour se rendre à l'étage inférieur. Quand elle atteignit la dernière marche, elle put voir que Willow et Dawn regardaient elles aussi par la fenêtre du salon, et lorsqu'elles virent la Tueuse arriver, elles tournèrent vers elle un regard inquiet.

Dawn : « Buffy… »

Buffy, avec la même inquiétude : « Oui, je sais. Les Turok-hans. »

Willow : « Il y en a déjà trois qui ont essayé de passer, mais le mur de feu les en a empêché, heureusement. »

Dawn : « Et il doit il y en avoir une quinzaine, rien que dans la rue. »

Spike débarqua également dans le salon et dit en s'adressant à Buffy :

Spike : « Tu penses que la Force a commencé à libérer son armée ? »

Buffy : « Je n'en sais rien, peut-être… En tout cas, elle avait déjà commencé à le faire il y a quelques jours. »

Giles arriva dans le salon en compagnie de Faith et Kennedy, et demanda au petit groupe qui regardait à l'extérieur :

Giles : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Dawn : « Il semblerait que la Force libère de plus en plus de Turok-hans… »

Giles s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre pour voir par lui-même. Faith jeta un regard inquiet au groupe, pendant que Kennedy prenait place aux côtés de Willow.

Giles : « Effectivement, ils m'ont l'air d'être nombreux à traîner autour de la maison. »

Dawn : « Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure dans le combat… »

Buffy, en retenant son souffle : « Je crains que oui… »

***

La Tueuse descendait les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon, et quand elle arriva dans celui-ci, elle put constater avec satisfaction que tous les habitants de la maison s'y trouvaient. Elle avait chargé Dawn, quelques minutes plus tôt, de tous les rassembler.

Buffy : « Bien, vous êtes tous là. »

Elle se tordit les mains nerveusement, et laissa traîner son regard sur toutes les personnes dans la pièce, qui la regardaient avec attention, avant de poursuivre :

Buffy : « Nous avons eu quelques jours pour réfléchir, et pour se préparer… Mais l'arrivée de nouveaux Turok-hans dans les rues de Sunnydale va nous contraindre à accélérer le rythme. Comme vous le savez, j'avais prévu que nous nous rendions dans la bouche de l'enfer pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. »

Dawn : « Et… tu prévois qu'on y aille quand ? »

Buffy : « Demain matin. »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un silence pesant, et aucun mot ne fut prononcé, dans l'attente de la suite.

Buffy : « Lorsque nous nous rendrons au lycée, nous tomberons très certainement sur des Turok-hans. C'est pourquoi le combat risque de se dérouler bien avant qu'on atteigne le lycée. »

Vi : « Tu veux dire qu'on va peut-être devoir combattre… sous la pluie ? »

Anya, exaspérée : « Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les chochottes ! »

Buffy, ignorant l'intervention d'Anya : « Il y a des risques. »

Willow : « Depuis quelques heures, il semblerait qu'il ne pleuve plus… même si le ciel est toujours aussi couvert. Avec de la chance, on peut espérer que ça continue jusqu'à demain. »

Buffy : « Je sais que ce ne sont pas les conditions idéales, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je veux que vous soyez tous prêts à dix heures… Alex, est-ce que tu as toujours les plans du lycée ? »

Alex : « Euh, oui, ils doivent être… quelque part à l'étage. »

Buffy : « Je voudrais que tu me les amènes, il faut qu'on mette en place un plan d'attaque pour quand on sera au lycée et qu'on envisage toutes les possibilités de sortie… Il nous faut un maximum d'organisation. »

Alex fit un air entendu.

Dawn, hésitante : « Mais, Buffy, je croyais qu'on attendrait d'abord de trouver des informations, pour… tu sais. », finit-elle gênée, sentant le regard des jeunes tueuses sur elle.

Buffy échangea un regard angoissé avec Willow et poursuivit, malgré elle, avec une ombre de tristesse et de froideur dans la voix :

Buffy : « Ca fait plusieurs jours et les recherches ne mènent à rien. Alors, tant pis, on y va. On n'a plus le temps. »

Le Scooby se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, à l'étage, dans l'une des chambres. Le plan du lycée était étendu sur le lit, et Buffy faisait part de ses idées.

Buffy : « J'avais pensé faire des équipes de deux qui seront réparties dans les différents couloirs du lycée, pendant que nous descendrons dans la bouche de l'enfer. Alex, je te veux avec Dawn. Vous prendrez ce couloir ci… », finit-elle en montrant sur la carte le couloir en question.

Alex : « D'accord. »

Buffy, désignant un couloir juste à côté : « Celui-ci sera certainement le premier endroit où les Turok-hans fraîchement sortis de la bouche l'enfer se dirigeront. »

Giles : « Je propose de m'en occuper. »

Buffy : « Parfait, vous vous en occuperez avec Willow. »

Elle tourna son regard vers la sorcière rousse et celle-ci approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Anya : « Et moi ? Ne me dis pas que… »

Buffy : « Avec Andrew, vous vous chargerez du dernier couloir. »

Anya, soupirant : « Génial… »

Spike : « Et pour nous ? »

Buffy : « Avec Faith, Anne et les Tueuses, nous nous rendrons dans la bouche de l'enfer… Enfin, du moins, ce sera notre objectif. Mais l'essentiel du combat risque de se dérouler dans les sous-sols. Si la Force libère régulièrement des Turok-hans, ils ne doivent pas se trouver bien loin du Sceau. »

En élaborant le plan, Buffy réfléchissait parallèlement à comment elle allait se débrouiller pour se retrouver au Sceau de Danzalthar avant que quiconque n'y arrive. Elle devait s'assurer qu'elle y parviendrait avant tout le monde, afin de ne mettre aucune vie en danger.

Buffy : « Les Turok-hans commencent à être de plus en plus nombreux à arpenter les rues de Sunnydale… Pendant le combat, je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous écartiez du groupe. Nous devons rester ensemble, jusqu'au lycée. Personne ne doit être mis à l'écart ! Etant dix fois moins qu'eux, si l'on menait le combat séparément, on ne tiendrait pas plus de dix minutes. »

Giles : « C'est effectivement plus sage de procéder ainsi. »

Dawn, sur un ton enjoué : « Bon, maintenant qu'on a préparés les plans de batailles, je propose qu'on pense à nos plans de l'après combat… Je me ferais volontiers un petit shopping ! Je manque de chaussures… »

Alex : « Ouais, et moi il va falloir que je m'achète des vêtements assortis à mon bandeau ! »

Dawn : « Oh, du style agent secret, ça t'irait bien ! »

Giles : « Vous parlez de faire les magasins alors que demain, nous allons mener un grand combat ? Décidément, je ne vous comprendrais jamais. »

Anya : « C'est ce qu'on appelle se montrer optimiste, Giles ! »

Alex : « Vous savez, le fameux dicton "_Rions, tant que nous le pouvons_ !" »

Buffy écoutait avec un sourire triste leur conversation, à laquelle elle ne se voyait pas prendre part, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas d'avenir après _demain_. Willow, connaissant la face cachée du plan préparé par Buffy, ne parvint pas non plus à se joindre à leur conversation.

Dawn, à l'adresse d'Alex : « Ou alors, tu pourrais t'essayer au style pirate ? »

Alex : « Et puis quoi, je me cherche une jambe en bois ? La parfaite petite panoplie ! »

Anya, enjouée : « Je peux t'estropier si tu veux ! »

Elle eut droit aux gros yeux de la part d'Alex et Dawn.

Anya : « Ca sonnait moins glauque dans ma tête… »

Tout en discutant, ils quittèrent tous la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, et Buffy se retrouva seule. Elle était en train de plier les plans du lycée, et eut la surprise de voir Alex revenir sur les lieux.

Alex : « Je peux les récupérer ? »

Buffy se tourna surprise vers lui, et lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne saisissant pas de quoi il parlait.

Alex : « Les plans. Je peux les récupérer ? »

Buffy, réalisant : « Oh, euh, bien sûr. »

Alex s'avança vers elle, et elle les lui donna. Il sembla hésitant quelques secondes, étrangement plongé dans la contemplation de ses mains, puis se décida à dire :

Alex : « Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont j'ai réagi l'autre jour. »

Buffy : « Hein ? »

Alex : « Pour le bébé. C'est pas que j'approuve cette idée… mais je suis désolé. »

Buffy, baissant la tête embarrassée : « Oh… »

Alex : « Je sais que vous… vous êtes en couple, et je ne suis pas censé avoir mon mot à dire. Mais tu es mon amie depuis des années, et te voir avec lui, je trouvais déjà ça exaspérant, mais te savoir enceinte, c'est… ça a été pire qu'un coup de massue. »

Buffy : « Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile à accepter pour toi, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me serres dans tes bras en me félicitant. Mais comme tu viens si bien de le dire, tu n'es pas réellement censé avoir ton mot à dire en ce qui concerne mes fréquentations. Qui je fréquente, c'est ma vie privée. Maintenant, si je vous l'ai dit, c'est que je ne souhaitais plus vous mentir sur ce qui se passe dans ma vie, et je pensais que vous dire la vérité valait mieux. »

Alex : « Parce que tu y étais un peu contrainte. »

Buffy : « De toute façon j'aurais bien fini par vous l'apprendre un jour. Spike a changé, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu cesses de le considérer comme un parasite qu'il vaudrait mieux éliminer. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, mais j'aimerais tout simplement que tu acceptes un peu mieux le fait qu'il fasse à présent parti de ma vie. »

Alex, avec un sourire forcé : « Je te promets d'essayer… mais je ne garantis rien ! »

Buffy : « Merci, Alex. »

Reconnaissante, elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et Willow débarqua dans la chambre à ce moment là.

Willow : « Oh, une séance de câlins ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Ils eurent un sourire amusé, et Alex quitta la pièce avec les plans en main. Après s'être assurée qu'il était parti, Willow, la mine inquiète, s'approcha de Buffy qui savait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

Willow : « Buffy, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de faire… ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis persuadée qu'il doit exister un autre moyen. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu attendre un peu ? Le temps qu'on… »

Buffy la coupa : « Le temps. Justement, c'est le temps qui fait que j'ai pris cette décision. Nous n'avons plus le choix, ni le loisir de repousser la date du combat. Si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, nous laisserons à la Force la possibilité d'envahir une partie des villes qui entourent Sunnydale, et je ne veux pas que ça se produise. Hors de question de lui céder plus de terrain que ce qu'elle n'a déjà pris. »

Willow : « Je… je comprends, mais Buffy, c'est le sacrifice de ta vie que l'on te demande. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à supporter une nouvelle fois ce genre d'épreuve. Et Dawn ? Tu y as pensé. Nous ne parviendrons pas à… »

Ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes.

Buffy : « Je suis désolée. Je… ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'aurais voulu avoir cet enfant et… vivre… mais c'est impossible. Le destin en a décidé autrement. Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

Willow : « Je t'en prie, réfléchis bien avant de faire quoique ce soit. Je… je vais continuer à faire des recherches, voir si je ne peux pas trouver une autre alternative. »

Buffy : « Je te remercie, Willow. Pour tout ce que tu as fais. »

***

Spike : « Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu attendre qu'on trouve des informations sur le bébé ? »

Buffy se trouvait dans la salle de bain, en train de s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon souple, et Spike, un peu perplexe, s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Buffy : « C'est du temps de perdu. On ne trouvera rien… »

Spike : « Cela dit, ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins, on est certains qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Buffy baissa les yeux et dit d'une voix presque inaudible : « Ouais. »

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre sa chambre. Un peu étonné par son comportement ces derniers temps, il la suivit puis demanda une fois arrivé dans la pièce :

Spike : « Tu es sûre que tout va bien, amour ? »

Spike s'approcha d'elle, et l'obligea à relever la tête. Buffy tentait de garder la face, mais ne parvenait pas à contenir le tremblement de ses mains.

Spike : « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis quelques jours, tu sembles… »

Buffy : « Il n'y a rien. C'est juste l'idée du combat qui me… »

Spike : « Le combat ? C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? »

Buffy : « Non, enfin, je suis juste… tu sais. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que ce combat risque bien d'être le dernier pour certains d'entre nous. Même si je ne veux pas y penser, c'est plus fort que moi. »

Spike : « Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu prends ces risques. »

Buffy : « Oui, mais cette fois c'est différent… »

Spike : « Dis-toi bien que nous sommes préparés, _elles_ sont préparées. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour que ces jeunes filles survivent, et ce sera le cas pour la majorité d'entre elles, je peux te l'assurer. »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Ouais. »

Puis elle ajouta avec un peu plus de crainte dans la voix :

Buffy : « Et si… si c'était l'un de nous qui mourrait ? Moi, ou… »

Spike : « Tu ne mourras pas. »

Buffy, doucement : « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Spike, en lui passant une main dans les cheveux : « Parce que je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

Buffy le contempla avec angoisse. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser contre son front.

A SUIVRE…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une atmosphère pesante, et une angoisse se lisait sur chacun des visages. Compte-tenu de la situation, ils purent ainsi s'occuper comme ils le souhaitaient, et le soir venu, anxieux à l'approche du combat, très peu d'entre eux parvinrent à s'endormir. Giles, Alex, Andrew et Anne jouaient à un jeu de société dans le salon. Jeu auquel Anne semblait exceller vu le nombre de points qu'elle accumulait face à un Andrew mauvais perdant, et un Giles quelque peu ennuyé. Dawn et Kennedy n'avaient pas souhaité prendre part à la partie, mais se joignaient tout de même à leur conversation, faisant parfois part de leurs remarques sur les stratégies utilisées par chacun pour prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires. Le temps d'une soirée, ils s'accordaient le luxe d'oublier tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter le lendemain. Anya s'était quant à elle endormie comme une masse, la tête affalée sur la table, non loin d'eux.

Installée sous le porche de sa maison, la Tueuse s'était appuyée contre un des piliers, et laissait traîner son regard sur la rue avec nostalgie, profitant de la quiétude dont elle bénéficiait une fois à l'extérieur. La pluie ne tombait plus depuis des heures, et Buffy espérait que cela se poursuivrait jusqu'au lendemain. Le combat serait suffisamment difficile, sans que les filles et eux-mêmes n'en viennent à être gênés par des éléments qui joueraient incontestablement en leur défaveur. Des bruits de grognements parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme, et elle tourna son regard pour apercevoir des Turok-hans qui continuaient de traîner sur Revello Drive. Après maintes tentatives infructueuses, ils avaient cessé de tenter de passer la barrière magique qui protégeait la maison, même si certains téméraires poursuivaient leurs inquisitions. Presque lasse, Buffy tourna son regard sur les maisons voisines, les admirant comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les découvrait. Des maisons qui étaient à présent vides. Tous étaient partis. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, et ils s'apprêtaient à présent à mener un combat dont l'issue risquait bien d'être fatale pour une bonne partie des personnes de leur camp.

Et elle ferait partie du lot.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée, et elle ne s'y ferait d'ailleurs probablement jamais. Le combat était pour demain. Son _sacrifice_ était pour demain. Elle en avait à nouveau parlé avec Willow, de manière assez brève, et la jeune sorcière avait une nouvelle fois tenté de l'en dissuader. La jeune femme était en ce moment même dans sa chambre, toujours en train d'essayer de trouver un autre recours, mais au vu de sa mine déconfit, la Tueuse savait que les recherches demeuraient infructueuses et que d'ici demain, elles le resteraient. Buffy posa à nouveau une main contre son ventre, laissant transparaître toute son angoisse. La vie d'une Tueuse était profondément injuste et demandait d'avoir le sens du sacrifice. Sa fille allait l'apprendre avant même de venir au monde. La jeune femme se remémorait la première fois qu'elle était morte, lors de son affrontement avec le Maître, la réaction qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle avait appris le contenu de la prophétie. Elle avait eu peur, elle avait voulu fuir. Elle réalisait combien les jeunes filles qui parsemaient le sol de son salon de leurs sacs de couchages faisaient preuve de courage. La plupart d'entre elles auraient pu partir d'ici, les quitter avant le combat, sachant pertinemment les risques qu'elles encouraient, mais elles ne l'avaient pas fait. Buffy avait quant à elle fait bien du chemin depuis. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour sa sœur, pour le monde, et elle s'apprêtait à réitérer ce geste. Cela lui coûtait plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire. Elle savait qu'elle ferait souffrir beaucoup de monde, à commencer par Spike, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais elle voulait aussi que ses proches vivent, que ces jeunes filles s'en sortent et aient la possibilité de vivre une vie qu'elle n'avait pu connaître à cause de son rôle d'élue, solitaire et unique. Elles ne connaîtraient pas le même sort.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Anne fit son apparition sous le porche. Elle semblait pensive et fut surprise de tomber sur la Tueuse. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et referma la porte derrière elle, s'avançant vers elle en resserrant sur elle les pans de son gilet, frissonnant légèrement. En voulant sortir de la maison, Buffy avait constaté que bon nombre des membres du Scooby, Anne comprise, participait à un jeu de société, et c'est sur un ton amusé qu'elle lança :

Buffy : « Qui est le gagnant ? »

Anne : « Moi ! Je crois qu'Andrew l'a mal pris. Il semblerait qu'il s'était s'imaginé maîtriser à la perfection les combats à mort dans des jeux de société. »

Buffy, avec un sourire malicieux : « Il était temps de lui démontrer le contraire. »

Anne : « Tout à fait. » Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Je vois que toi aussi tu es contaminée par la vague d'insomnie qui submerge la maison… »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Ouais, dormir avant une apocalypse, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

Anne : « On n'a pas l'esprit tranquille. »

Buffy : « Non, ça c'est sûr. »

Anne, rassurante : « Ca se passera bien… »

Buffy : « C'est ce que j'espère. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le petit escalier qui menait du perron au jardin, et prit place sur le haut des marches. Le silence régnait –les légers grognements qui leur parvenaient des Turok-hans mis-à-part- et la jeune fille ferma les yeux le temps de quelques secondes, profitant de cette quiétude. Buffy finit par demander intéressée :

Buffy : « Tu… tu sais quand tu partiras ? »

Anne, tournant la tête vers elle : « Oui. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, vous ne me verrez pas après le combat. Ne m'attendez pas, je serais déjà partie. »

Buffy : « Direction le futur. »

Anne, doucement : « Ouais… Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps. »

Buffy, dans un souffle : « J'espère que les choses seront telles que tu l'espères. »

Anne, en hochant légèrement la tête : « On va tout faire pour. »

Buffy, reconnaissante : « Merci d'être revenue pour nous aider. Tu nous auras été précieuse. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la Tueuse se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'entrée –suivie des yeux par Anne- et l'ouvrit pour pénétrer dans la maison, laissant derrière elle la jeune fille. Celle-ci tourna son regard vers la rue, et déclara dans un murmure en baissant la tête tristement :

Anne : « Pas de quoi… »

***

Allongée sur le lit au-dessus de Spike, recouverts d'un drap, Buffy était affalée sur le torse du vampire, plongée dans une léthargie de bien-être. La Tueuse déposa de légers baisers sur le haut de son torse, remontant jusqu'à son cou, avant de laisser sa tête reposer dans le creux de celui-ci. Elle était essoufflée, mais reprenait peu à peu sa respiration, pendant que Spike passait une main sur son dos, dans des gestes tendres et sensuels.

Buffy, fermant les yeux : « Wow. »

Spike : « Tu l'as dit… »

Buffy, amusée : « T'as gagné, je suis complètement détendue ! Et sans forces… Faudrait que tu penses à m'en laisser un peu, il se pourrait que j'ai besoin d'en conserver un minimum pour demain », finit-elle taquine.

Spike : « Si tu crois que j'en ai fini avec toi… »

Buffy releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et déclara avec une moue à la fois malicieuse et boudeuse :

Buffy : « Tu comptes quand même me laisser dormir un peu ? »

Spike : « On verra bien… »

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé et déclara subitement inquiète en faisant référence aux autres habitants de la maison Summers :

Buffy : « Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu ? »

Spike : « Non… si tu crois qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire. »

Buffy : « Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer ? »

Spike, fit mine de réfléchir : « Mmmh… bien sûr que si ! »

Buffy lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Buffy : « Peut-être que toi ça t'est égal, mais pas moi. »

Spike : « Tu sais, depuis le temps, ils ont dû en entendre des choses ! Et puis je pense qu'ils se doutent qu'on a dépassé le stade des bisous, amour. Surtout nous connaissant. Et sans oublier la preuve concrète qui se trouve dans ton joli petit ventre. »

Buffy, avec une pointe de sarcasme : « Ah, ah, ah. C'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir… »

Spike : « Oui, parce qu'ils pourraient s'offusquer de voir qu'on est un couple qui a des rapports sexuels. Je vois déjà leurs mines horrifiées… »

Buffy fit la moue : « T'arrêtes un peu de te moquer de moi. »

Spike, taquin : « Je trouve ça marrant. »

Buffy, faussement sérieuse : « Eh bien pas moi ! »

Elle positionna sa tête au-dessus de la sienne et la pencha légèrement sur le côté, ses cheveux cascadant autour d'elle pour retomber vers le visage du vampire. Elle le fixait à présent avec malice.

Spike : « Bien ! Mais si tu crois que c'est ça qui m'empêchera de continuer… », balança t-il négligemment.

Buffy, offusquée : « Admet tout de même que tu as un sens de l'humour plutôt douteux sur les bords ! »

Spike : « Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

Buffy, après une courte réflexion : « Richard ! Le gars à mon anniversaire, l'année dernière. Je dois te rappeler comment tu l'as traité ? »

Spike : « Je te rappelle que je n'avais pas d'âme… », il fit mine de réfléchir puis poursuivit sur un ton plus dur : « Quoique même avec une âme, il s'en serait prit plein la tête. »

Buffy : « Il n'avait rien fait ! »

Spike, sérieusement : « Si, il te tournait autour… ! »

Buffy, amusée mais flattée : « Jaloux ? »

Spike, rectifiant : « Possessif ! »

Buffy, haussant un sourcil : « Ah ? Possessif ? »

Spike, en passant une main le long de ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade : « Avec toi, toujours. »

Buffy : « Tout de même, dévorer la concurrence, ça a des côtés pas très engageants. »

Spike : « Je me suis bien mieux comporté avec Wood… »

Buffy : « Si on veut. »

Spike : « Et puis, tu peux parler toi… »

Buffy, jouant les surprises : « Moi ?! »

Spike : « Si un regard pouvait tuer, Faith serait morte depuis longtemps. »

Buffy : « Si tu parles de votre pitoyable discussion dans la cave… »

Spike : « On ne faisait que discuter, tu sais. »

Buffy, sarcastique : « Oui, avec toi intégralement nu sous ton drap. C'est sûr que ça se fait souvent… »

Spike, sur un ton innocent : « J'y peux rien si elle a débarqué quand j'étais peu vêtu. »

Buffy : « Cette fille a toujours eu tendance à me piquer tout ce qui me tenait à cœur, à commencer par mes petits-copains ! Tu t'attendais à quoi quand je vous ai vu ? »

Spike, en levant un sourcil, soudain amusé : « Jalouse ?! »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire en coin : « Possessive ! »

Spike : « A quel point ? »

Buffy : « Tu comptes tester mes limites ? »

Spike, provocateur : « L'idée est assez plaisante… »

Buffy, taquine : « A ce petit jeu là, je peux être la plus forte. »

Spike, avec un regard assombri : « C'est ce qu'on verra ! En attendant… »

Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Buffy et la retourna sur le dos, se positionnant au-dessus d'elle, avant de poursuivre en parcourant son visage d'un regard empreint de désir :

Spike : « Il me semble qu'on avait des choses à finir toi et moi. »

***

Après une nuit où le sommeil s'était mis aux abonnés absents pour la majorité des habitants, tous se préparaient à sortir de la maison, armés jusqu'aux dents, la peur au ventre. Andrew, dont le visage reflétait clairement l'angoisse qui l'habitait, tenait précieusement contre lui son épée, et à la vue de son poing qui se resserrait autour du manche, il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne la lâcherait sous aucun prétexte.

Coleen : « Vous croyez qu'il est trop tard pour prier ? »

Alex : « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ça… »

Buffy arriva de la salle à manger et demanda : « Vous êtes tous prêts ? »

Vi, la voix tremblante : « Est-ce qu'avoir peur signifie qu'on n'est pas prêt ? »

Buffy : « Non, ça signifie juste que tu es comme tout le monde. Maintenant, sers-toi de cette peur comme un moteur pour tous les exterminer. »

Vi : « Très bon conseil… »

Pendant que tout le monde se préparait à sortir à l'extérieur, Buffy aperçut sa jeune sœur dans un coin du salon et se dirigea vers elle, d'un pas hésitant. La jeune fille tenait entre ses mains une épée et une fois à côté d'elle, Buffy lui déclara doucement :

Buffy : « Tu es prête ? »

Dawn, un peu tremblante : « Oui, enfin excepté le fait que je suis morte de trouille… Mais sinon, ça va. »

Buffy : « Souviens-toi de tout ce qu'on vous a appris pendant les entraînements. »

Dawn : « Je sais. Du moment que je suis avec Alex, je pense qu'à nous deux, on parviendra à s'en sortir. »

La Tueuse parut hésitante pendant quelques secondes puis déclara :

Buffy : « Dawn, je… »

Dawn, catégorique : « Non ! Tout ce que tu diras va sonner comme un au revoir… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Buffy parut surprise au début, et sentit monter en elle un flot de larmes, qu'elle tenta au mieux de contenir. Elle tenta de déclarer sur un ton le plus neutre possible, mais malgré tout d'une voix tremblante :

Buffy : « Bien. Je veux juste… que tu fasses très attention à toi. »

Dawn : « Toi aussi. »

Buffy s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser contre son front, avant de s'éloigner pour partir en direction de l'étage.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle prit sa veste posée sur le rebord du lit et se dirigea vers sa commode. Caché au fond d'un tiroir, sous une pile de sous-vêtements, la Tueuse prit le poignard qui s'y trouvait. Elle resta un moment pensive en le fixant, presque contemplative. Elle devait faire couler le sang de son enfant au dessus du Sceau. Elle fut saisie d'un pincement au cœur. L'idée même de devoir tuer l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle lui semblait insupportable, elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à le faire le moment venu, et pourtant, elle se devait de le faire. Pour le monde, une fois de plus. Tirée de ses pensées par des bruits de pas dans le couloir, elle s'empressa d'accrocher le couteau à sa ceinture et se tourna vers la porte pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

Buffy : « Spike ? »

Spike : « Je crois que c'est le moment d'y aller, amour. »

Buffy : « Oui, je… j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il sembla d'abord près à s'éloigner, mais revint finalement sur ses pas pour se rapprocher d'elle. C'est avec inquiétude qu'il lui déclara :

Spike : « Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi. »

Buffy tenta de faire une pointe d'humour dans le but de le rassurer :

Buffy : « Tu me connais ! La prudence est une seconde nature chez moi ! »

Spike, fronçant les sourcils : « Je suis parfaitement sérieux. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas, tu le sais… »

Il passa une main tendre sur sa joue et la Tueuse quitta le semblant de sourire qu'elle s'efforçait de garder pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Buffy, sincère : « Je t'aime… »

Spike : « Moi aussi, amour. »

Ils restèrent un long moment plongés dans le regard de l'autre, et Spike finit par saisir ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Fermant les yeux, Buffy profita de ce moment de douceur qui serait sûrement le dernier –et cette seule pensée lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme déclara avec regret :

Buffy : « On… on devrait peut-être y aller. »

Spike acquiesça, alors qu'une angoisse qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler continuait de lui nouer l'estomac. Il savait qu'elle était forte et tentait de se convaincre qu'elle s'en sortirait. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'il aurait plus que tout voulu faire taire.

Une fois redescendue du premier en compagnie de Spike, la Tueuse donna ses derniers conseils aux jeunes tueuses :

Buffy : « N'oubliez pas qu'il est très important que nous restions groupés. Personne ne doit se retrouver isolé du combat, c'est sur ce genre de détail que la différence pourra se faire. Nous ne savons pas précisément à combien s'élève le nombre de Turok-hans auquel nous allons devoir faire face, mais quoiqu'il en soit, n'attendez surtout pas qu'ils attaquent. Passez à l'offensive immédiatement. On ne doit pas leur laisser le loisir de mener le combat à leur rythme. Et une fois arrivés au lycée, on suit le plan. Des questions ? »

Tous échangèrent des regards, mais aucune voix ne s'éleva.

Faith : « Bien, je propose qu'on y aille… »

Dawn : « Pressée de massacrer des monstres, Faith ? »

Faith, sur un ton assez dur : « Ca fait des semaines, je n'attends plus que ça… ! »

Buffy : « Allez, on y va. »

Comme ils l'avaient espéré, le temps leur avait été favorable puisque la pluie n'avait pas fait des siennes depuis la veille, mais le ciel était suffisamment couvert pour que l'on en vienne à penser qu'il faisait nuit. Ils quittèrent la maison, le Scooby à la tête du groupe de Tueuses. La première partie du trajet pour se rendre au lycée se passa sans encombre, puisqu'ils ne croisèrent que huit Turok-hans qui ne firent pas long feu face à des Tueuses déchaînées.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande allée, non loin du centre ville, qui menait directement au lycée de Sunnydale, leur course fut stoppée par une dizaine de Turok-hans qui leur barrèrent la route. La plupart furent expédiés par le groupe qui se trouvait en tête, mais en regardant autour d'eux, ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient en fait encerclés par un nombre de Turok-hans bien plus élevé.

Amanda, inquiète, en regardant autour d'elle : « Buffy… »

Kennedy : « Ils sont une cinquantaine ! »

Anne : « Il ne faut pas qu'on attende. »

Des dizaines continuaient de sortir de part et d'autres de l'allée, alors Buffy hurla aux troupes :

Buffy : « On attaque ! »

Répartis en petits groupes, formant malgré tout une masse réunie en un même centre, ils attaquèrent sans tarder les premiers Turok-hans qui se trouvaient à proximité de chacun d'entre eux. Le combat était rude, mais la plupart des Tueuses s'en sortirent très bien, mettant à profit tous ces mois d'entraînement pour les exterminer le plus rapidement possible. Le rythme du combat était en revanche plus difficile à soutenir. A chaque Turok-han tué, un nouveau faisait son apparition, et à ce rythme là, ils risquaient de se retrouver rapidement débordés. Andrew, craintif au début de se lancer dans le combat, s'y était jeté à corps perdu, malgré sa peur, et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'aider au combat en se servant de tout ce qu'il avait appris durant ces derniers mois aux côtés de la Tueuse. Il combattait aux côtés d'Anya, Alex et Dawn qui s'en sortaient tant bien que mal grâce à leur expérience des précédentes apocalypses.

Giles, Willow et Faith s'étaient quant à eux retrouvés tout à l'arrière du combat, en compagnie de trois autres Tueuses, et donnaient des coups d'épées au rythme des arrivées de Turok-hans. En mauvaise posture, l'Observateur de la Tueuse évita de justesse un coup d'épée, avant d'être secouru par Faith qui renvoya les deux super-vampires contre lesquels il se battait en enfer.

***

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le groupe parvint enfin à destination. Le combat contre les Turok-hans, qui s'en étaient pris à eux sur le chemin, avait été difficile, mais ils avaient fini par en sortir vainqueurs. Cette victoire leur avait malgré tout coûté la vie d'une des jeunes Tueuses ; celle-ci, malgré toute sa volonté, avait fini par se retrouver à l'écart du combat, confrontée à quatre des vampires. Certains des membres du Scooby avaient tenté de voler à son secours, mais la masse de Turok-hans qui s'en prenaient à eux ne leur avait pas permis de lui porter assistance.

Mais le combat devait continuer et ils avaient poursuivi leur chemin dans Sunnydale, jusqu'au lycée. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur les lieux, chacun pris ses positions selon les plans. Un nouveau flux de Turok-hans, fraîchement sortis de la bouche de l'enfer, vinrent à leur rencontre, mais leur nombre assez peu élevé leur permit de les exterminer assez rapidement. Buffy, Spike, Anne, Faith, et les Tueuses à leur suite, descendirent les marches pour se rendre dans les sous-sols. Plus ils approchaient du Sceau, plus la situation empirait, et cela se confirma clairement lorsqu'ils virent arriver vers eux une horde de supers-vampires.

Parallèlement, les binômes qui avaient été formés dans les couloirs du lycée avaient pris place. Dawn et Alex avaient été affectés dans le couloir ouest, mais avaient jusqu'à présent croisés un nombre relativement faible de Turok-hans. Tenant fermement son épée, attentif au moindre mouvement, Alex demanda à la jeune fille :

Alex : « Comment ça va, Dawn ? »

Dawn : « Terrifiée, morte de peur et j'ai envie de faire pipi. Mais à part ça, impec ! »

Alex : « Cool ! Tu es déjà dans un bien meilleur état que m… »

Il fut interrompu par un Turok-han qui lui sauta dessus en poussant un grognement, et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse brandit son épée pour venir au secours du jeune homme.

De leur côté, Anya et Andrew avaient pris position dans leur secteur. Ils avaient jusqu'à présent eu à affronter deux Turok-hans, mais avaient eu la surprise de voir débarquer plusieurs Bringers, qui se faisaient étrangement plus rares que les supers-vampires. Il n'en restait à présent pas un seul et l'ex-démone fixait maintenant avec anxiété le bout du couloir par lequel ils arrivaient.

Andrew : « Est-ce que toi aussi t'es morte de trouille ? »

Anya : « Tout à l'heure je t'aurais dit oui, mais maintenant, j'en suis au stade où j'ai juste envie de tous les massacrer pour en finir… »

Andrew : « Oh, t'es drôlement motivée ! »

Anya : « J'imagine que ce sont des petits lapins qui me sautent dessus. Crois-moi, avec des pensées pareilles, ils peuvent pas m'échapper, ces maudites saletés ! »

Andrew : « Ca tombe bien que tu dises ça, parce qu'il y en a trois qui arrivent… »

Anya : « Oh ! »

Le premier qui fut près d'eux s'en prit à Andrew et celui-ci riposta par un coup d'épée. La jeune femme évita quant à elle de justesse un coup de poing d'un des Bringers, et transperça le second qui s'en prenait à elle.

***

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Buffy, Spike et les autres combattaient dans le sous-sol, enchaînant les coups d'épées, et c'est avec difficulté que Buffy tentait de les repousser afin de se rendre dans la pièce où le Sceau de Danzalthar se trouvait, le plus rapidement possible. Voyant qu'autour d'elle, ils continuaient de se battre avec acharnement, Buffy profita d'une occasion où aucun super-vampire ne s'était dirigé sur elle pour s'éclipser.

Après avoir tués trois Turok-hans qui lui barraient la route dans les lugubres sous-sols du lycée, la Tueuse arriva à destination. Elle pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait le Sceau et fut surprise d'y découvrir Anne, qui le fixait, le regard vide.

Buffy : « Anne ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle jeta un regard le long du couloir qu'elle venait de parcourir et déclara avec consternation :

Buffy : « Comment es-tu arrivée là aussi vite ? »

La jeune fille, surprise de l'arrivée de Buffy, releva la tête soudainement vers elle.

Anne : « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu… tu as été rapide ! »

Buffy : « Je te retourne la question. »

Anne : « J'ai un devoir à accomplir. »

Buffy regardait la jeune fille en affichant un air de totale incompréhension. Anne posa à nouveau son regard sur le Sceau et déclara doucement :

Anne : « Je pourrais avoir une seconde chance. »

Buffy, ne comprenant pas : « Une… une seconde chance ? »

Anne : « Oui, je pourrais enfin avoir une vie heureuse, avec les gens que j'aime. »

Venant du futur, Anne s'était souvent montrée discrète sur ce qui le concernait, et n'avait par conséquent jamais réellement parler de ses proches dans le futur.

Buffy : « Tu as perdu ta famille ? »

Anne : « Oui, tôt, bien trop tôt. J'étais tellement petite que je ne conserve de mes parents que très peu de souvenirs. »

Un Turok-han sortit soudainement du Sceau, et Buffy, d'abord surprise, empoigna fermement la Faux pour lui trancher la tête d'un mouvement fluide. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille et lui déclara :

Buffy : « Il… il faut qu'on se dépêche. Ecoute, je… je suis désolée, pour tes parents… Je sais à quel point ce doit être dur. »

Anne, avec peine : « Ca l'a été… et ça l'est toujours. Malgré le soutien et la présence de nombreuses personnes, ça a été difficile pour moi de grandir sans eux. »

Buffy, hésitante : « Tu… tu avais quel âge ? »

Anne : « Cinq ans, seulement cinq ans… Et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Mais tout peut changer à présent. »

Buffy, posant les yeux sur le Sceau : « Oui, et ça va être le cas. »

Anne : « Il suffit que mon sang coule, et tout prendra fin. »

Buffy, relevant un regard consterné : « Que ton sang coule ? Non, ce n'est pas… »

Le visage de Buffy s'illumina soudain. Elle fixait Anne, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupéfaction. Comment avait-elle fait, pendant toutes ces semaines, pour ne se rendre compte de rien ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien suspecter ? Cette ressemblance… Les expressions employées, le langage utilisé… Comment n'avait-elle rien vu ?

Buffy, la gorge nouée : « Tu es… »

Anne : « Oui… C'est… moi. La prophétie. C'est de moi qu'elle parle. »

Anne releva son regard vers la Tueuse et constata que celle-ci comprenait enfin. Buffy demeurait atterrée par la nouvelle et ne parvenait pas à prononcer un seul mot tant l'émotion la submergeait. Avec du recul, elle aurait certainement eu des tas de choses à lui dire, mais à cet instant, les mots ne voulaient, ni ne pouvaient, se former correctement dans son esprit.

Anne : « Jusqu'à présent, j'ignorais tout de la prophétie. Je l'ai appris il y a seulement quelques jours. »

-----------

_Flash Back. Trois nuits plus tôt__ :_

_A une heure avancée, Anne se trouvait dans le salon de la maison Summers, l'air perdue. La pièce était déserte, et rien ne laissait supposer la présence d'une quelconque personne dans la maison, alors que pourtant, les potentielles étaient censées joncher le sol de leurs sacs de couchage._

_Anne : « Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un ? »_

_Un silence plombant fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, sans qu'elle n'ait vu quoique ce soit venir. Se retournant vivement, la jeune fille se retrouva face à une jeune femme rousse, d'une quarantaine d'années._

_Jeune femme, en regardant autour d'elle : « Waouh, ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver à nouveau dans cette maison. »_

_Anne, surprise : « Willow ? »_

_Willow : « Anne, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? »_

_Willow se jeta pratiquement sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant affectueusement contre elle._

_Anne : « Euh bien… mais qu'est- ce que… ? Je suis en train de rêver ? »_

_Willow, en s'écartant d'elle : « Oui, je suis désolée d'envahir ton sommeil mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te contacter. »_

_Anne : « Oh…ça va. T'aurais pu débarquer dans un rêve bien plus embarrassant », ajouta t-elle tout bas pour elle-même. Elle se reprit en déclarant : « Justement j'ai des questions à te poser ! »_

_Willow : « Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ce sort a une durée limitée. Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de leur dire ce pour quoi je t'ai envoyée ici ? »_

_Anne : « Oui, toutes les potentielles sont des Tueuses à présent, mais ça ne suffit pas Willow ! La plupart d'entre elles sont déjà mortes, et pour vaincre l'armée de Turok-hans, ce ne sera jamais suffisant ! »_

_Willow : « Je sais… Tu as bien respecté les consignes ? Tu n'as rien dit concernant l'avenir ? »_

_Anne, en soupirant : « Non, je n'ai rien dit. Mais je voudrais pourtant… Tu réalises le nombre de personnes qu'on pourrait sauver ! »_

_Willow : « Je sais, mais tu ne dois rien dire, même si c'est dur. Ceux qui sont morts le sont pour des causes justes… Et puis, avec ta venue, je suis sûre que tu parviendras à changer notre avenir. »_

_Anne : « L'avenir n'a pas changé ? »_

_Willow : « Si, certaines choses, mais j'ai lancé sur notre petit groupe un sortilège d'immunité, vis à vis des modifications de notre présent par rapport au passé. Nous oublierons tout de ce qui s'est passé le jour où toute cette histoire prendra fin. »_

_Anne : « Oh, bien. Et comment vont les autres ? »_

_Willow : « Bien, ils vont bien. Dawn s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. »_

_Anne : « Tu lui diras de ne pas se faire de souci. Et vous ? Vous vous en sortez ? »_

_Willow : « On continue à se débrouiller comme on peut. Mais on a dû quitter l'appartement… »_

_Anne : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_Willow : « Comme les dernières fois. Les Turok-hans. Angel et Faith ont tenté de nous protéger comme ils ont pu mais ça a été difficile. Fred a failli y passer. »_

_Anne, inquiète : « Vous êtes parvenus à trouver un autre endroit pour vous cacher ? »_

_Willow : « Oui, mais ce n'est pas le grand luxe. »_

_Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Willow sembla hésitante._

_Anne : « Buffy a annoncé sa grossesse, dernièrement. Je… je ne pensais pas que certains avaient aussi mal réagi. »_

_Willow : « Je suis désolée, ma puce, que tu aies dû assister à ça. Mais ça passera, ne t'en fais pas, surtout pour Alex. Je suppose que sa réaction n'a pas dû être bien différente de celle qu'il avait eue avec nous. Mais tu sais combien qu'il t'adorait quand tu étais petite… », finit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique en repensant à son meilleur ami d'enfance. Ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir._

_Anne, en serrant sa main dans la sienne : « Je ferai tout pour que l'histoire change. »_

_Elle lui adressa un sourire de réconfort et poursuivit :_

_Anne : « Je voulais te demander, Willow… »_

_Willow : « Oui ? »_

_Anne : « Ici, ils pensent que je suis la conséquence d'une prophétie. Est-ce… est-ce que c'est vrai ? »_

_Willow parut surprise et resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes, avant de dire dans un souffle :_

_Willow : « Ce n'est… ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… »_

_Anne, déterminée : « Si, ça l'est ! Oui ou non ? Est-ce que je suis l'objet même d'une prophétie ? »_

_Willow, dans un soupir : « Oui, c'est vrai… »_

_Anne, atterrée : « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »_

_Willow, se sentant coupable : « Je suis désolée, ma puce. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. »_

_Anne : « Pourquoi ça ? ! »_

_Willow : « Quand tu étais ici, avec nous, il était inutile de te le dire puisque… il était trop tard pour agir. Mais quand on t'a renvoyé, j'avais l'intention de te le dire mais je… je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de le faire. », finit-elle en baissant la tête. « J'espérais que tu l'apprendrais, dans notre passé. J'ai fais en sorte que mon moi du passé l'apprenne…»_

_Anne : « Ca veut donc dire que tu sais de quel façon je pourrais anéantir le mal originel ? »_

_Willow : « J'ai longtemps cherché à le découvrir, au point même de finir par me résigner à trouver une réponse, mais quand j'ai enfin fini par découvrir une solution, tu étais alors âgée de trois ans, et Buffy et Spike refusaient catégoriquement de mettre à exécution ce plan. »_

_Anne : « Et… qu'est-ce que c'était, cette fameuse solution ? »_

_Willow, hésitante : « Du… du sang devait couler au dessus du Sceau. Le tien… »_

_Anne, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes : « Alors c'est ça, hein ? ! Je dois mourir pour parvenir à anéantir la Force ? »_

_Willow : « Tu ne pourras pas anéantir la Force, mais l'affaiblir. Tu possèdes un pouvoir immense, et selon ce que j'ai découvert dans mes recherches, si ton… sang coule au dessus du Sceau de Danzalthar, la bouche de l'enfer ne sera pas seulement fermée, elle sera totalement détruite, et l'armée de Turok-hans avec. »_

_Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Anne semblait complètement anéantie et Willow retenait difficilement ses larmes._

_Anne, la gorge nouée : « Le sens du sacrifice. Toujours. Ce sera toujours comme ça. »_

_Willow : « Je suis désolée, ma chérie. J'aurais tellement souhaité trouver une autre solution. Si tu savais le mal que ça nous a fait d'avoir à prendre cette décision avec tes parents et Dawn… »_

_Anne : « Mes parents ? »_

_Willow : « Oui, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils refusaient de te sacrifier pour le bien du monde. Après avoir longuement réfléchi à une autre alternative, nous avons un jour fini par trouver une autre solution. »_

_Anne, comprenant : « Oh… Me renvoyer dans le passé… »_

_Willow : « Exactement, et te permettre ainsi d'avoir une deuxième chance de vivre une vie heureuse. »_

_Anne : « Donc si je… si je me sacrifie à cet époque, non seulement je sauve le monde, mais en plus de ça, je m'offre une seconde chance. »_

_Willow : « Oui… Nous avons eu du mal à convaincre tes parents, surtout ton père, mais au fur et à mesure que nous perdions nos proches, ils ont fini par comprendre que nous n'avions plus le choix. Lorsqu'ils sont morts dans cet horrible combat, nous avons pris le relais et il nous a fallu attendre que tu atteignes un âge suffisamment mûr pour se décider enfin à te renvoyer dans le passé. »_

_Anne : « Et c'est pour ça que vous avez tant pris soin de me protéger… »_

_Willow, catégorique : « Non ! Nous t'avons protégé avant tout parce que nous t'aimons. »_

_Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit que le décor de la maison Summers commençait à se dissiper._

_Willow : « Le sort se termine. Ecoute, ma chérie, quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons énormément. »_

----------

Anne : « C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment su pourquoi j'étais là, et ce que j'avais à faire… »

Buffy était toujours autant bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti.

Anne, compatissante : « Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir. »

Sans un mot de plus, Anne sortit un couteau de sa poche arrière, et l'approcha de son poignet.

Buffy, sortant de sa torpeur : « Non ! Attends… »

Anne : « Nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Des centaines de Turok-hans se baladent dans les rues de Sunnydale et d'autres ne vont pas tarder à sortir de la bouche de l'enfer. Je dois le faire, maintenant ! »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la Tueuse, et elle lui demanda :

Buffy : « Pourquoi… pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

Anne : « J'aurais voulu. Crois-moi, c'était horriblement dur d'être parmi vous, et de ne rien pouvoir dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Buffy déglutit difficilement, et tenta du mieux qu'elle put de reprendre ses esprits.

Buffy, tristement : « Alors, on… on n'a jamais appris à se connaître toutes les deux. »

Anne, avec un petit sourire en coin : « Eh bien, on en aura l'occasion à présent. »

Elle fit glisser son regard sur le ventre de Buffy.

Anne : « C'est étrange… la sensation de se savoir ici, et parallèlement, au stade de simple fœtus. »

Buffy esquissa un petit sourire, puis déclara par la suite inquiète, en fixant le couteau qu'Anne tenait dans sa main :

Buffy : « Tu n'es pas obligée de… »

Anne la coupa : « Tu sais bien que si. Le sens du sacrifice, c'est un principe qu'on m'a inculqué dès mon plus jeune âge. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Buffy aurait catégoriquement refusé de laisser quelqu'un se sacrifier à sa place. Mais dans le cas présent, la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée.

Buffy : « Si tu savais combien je suis désolée qu'on t'ait laissée seule, si jeune… »

Anne : « Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu pour nous protéger. Et puis, on s'est bien occupés de moi par la suite, même si ça n'a jamais pu être pareil. »

Buffy, passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille : « Tu es une fille bien. »

Elle la regarda longuement, détaillant son visage, avant de poursuivre :

Buffy : « Et tu as vraiment les yeux de ton père ! »

Anne eut un sourire amusé face à cette dernière remarque, et Buffy reprit plus sérieusement :

Buffy : « Je… je suis vraiment fière de ce que tu es devenue. »

Anne sembla émue par ses paroles, et c'est ce moment que choisirent cinq Turok-hans pour faire leur entrée soudaine sur les lieux. Sans attendre, elles se lancèrent dans le combat, en expédièrent deux assez rapidement, mais les trois restants leur donnèrent plus de difficulté. Des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent commencèrent à émaner des lieux. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de combat, Buffy fut propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce par l'un des vampires, et atterrit douloureusement au sol. Elle le repoussa en deux coups de pieds alternatifs en plein visage et finit par réussir à la décapiter. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Anne, elle vit que celle-ci était aux prises avec les deux autres Turok-hans, et sous son regard écarquillé, la Tueuse vit la jeune fille se prendre en plein ventre le poignard qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et que l'un des supers-vampires avait profité pour retourner contre elle. La colère agissant comme un véritable moteur, Buffy se rua sur eux et les expédia rapidement en enfer, avec une force et une rage qui furent efficaces. Dès qu'elle en fut débarrassée, elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Anne qui avait une blessure qui saignait abondamment au niveau du ventre.

Buffy, inquiète : « Attends, ne bouge pas… »

Anne, parlant avec difficulté : « Non, ça ne sert à rien. Amène-moi… amène-moi au dessus du Sceau. »

Buffy : « Non… Il faut… »

Anne, déterminée : « S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis. »

Une lueur d'hésitation traversa le regard de Buffy, et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle fit ce que sa fille lui demandait, les yeux embués de larmes.

***

Dans le couloir nord, Andrew et Anya poursuivaient le combat contre quatre Turok-hans qui avaient débarqué et s'étaient précipités dans leur direction. Andrew avait réussi à parvenir à bout de l'un d'eux, mais deux autres s'en prirent rapidement à lui, et l'ex-démone, le voyant dans une position difficile, se débarrassa de celui contre lequel elle se battait, avant de se ruer sur les deux qui attaquaient le jeune homme. Dans un mauvais mouvement, elle tomba à terre mais réussit à blesser sérieusement l'un des supers-vampires à la jambe, avant qu'Andrew ne prenne la relève, la laissant aux prises avec le second. L'ex-démone tenta difficilement de se relever pour lui faire face, mais lorsqu'elle réussit à se remettre sur pied, elle fut fermement empoignée par le vampire qui la ramena contre lui et il la transperça de la pointe de son épée en plein ventre.

Andrew : « Anya !! »

Sous le choc face à cette scène, Andrew, qui était parvenu à tuer le Turok-han auquel il était confronté, ne parvint pas à réagir dans l'immédiat, mais il reprit ses esprits lorsque le second super-vampire se précipita sur lui. D'un mouvement en direction de sa tête, il réussit à le décapiter partiellement, mais cela suffit pour le faire tomber en poussières. Le jeune homme se précipita ensuite vers Anya, qui gisait au sol et tenta dans des gestes maladroits de lui venir en aide. Mais l'ex-démone était au bord de l'inconscience.

Andrew : « Anya ! Hey, hey, ferme pas les yeux. Ca va aller, hein, t'inquiètes pas… »

Anya : « Qu'est-ce que… »

Le jeune homme enleva sa veste et tenta d'appuyer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur la plaie, mais la jeune femme saignait abondamment et ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Andrew, bégayant : « Je… je vais trouver de l'aide, t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. »

***

Spike se battait aux côtés de Faith et des ex-potentielles, dans les sous-sols du lycée. Il avait vu sa Tueuse se diriger vers la pièce où le Sceau de Danzalthar se trouvait, et avait maintes fois tenté de la rejoindre, mais les Turok-hans qui affluaient depuis les autres recoins du sous-sol l'en empêchaient. Alors qu'il venait de décapiter un super-vampire avec sa hache, le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, faiblement au début, puis les secousses se firent de plus en plus violentes au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. C'est lorsque le plafond commença à craqueler que Faith hurla aux Tueuses :

Faith : « Il faut remonter ! »

Spike, inquiet de ne pas voir Buffy revenir, s'apprêta à aller la rejoindre quand il la vit arriver en courant, l'air bouleversé.

Spike : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Buffy : « On n'a pas le temps, il faut quitter l'endroit au plus vite. »

Les Tueuses avaient commencé à quitter les lieux, mais certains Turok-hans étaient encore dans les sous-sols, et, au milieu de la poussière provoquée par un éboulement, Buffy fut surprise par un coup de poing qu'elle se prit en plein visage. Quand elle se releva, elle vit Spike aux prises avec deux Turok-hans, et deux autres se tenaient également devant elle. Sachant que le temps était compté avant que le lycée ne s'effondre, elle tenta de se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible des vampires, afin de quitter l'endroit au plus vite. Spike, y étant parvenu avant elle, vint lui apporter son aide et c'est au bout de seulement quelques secondes qu'ils en furent enfin libérés. Laissant traîner son regard, Buffy vit au loin le corps de deux jeunes tueuses, étendues au sol. Elle se précipita vers elles.

Spike : « Buffy, on n'a plus le temps ! »

Buffy : « Oh, mon Dieu… »

En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, la Tueuse constata avec tristesse que le premier corps était celui de Coleen, et eut la stupeur de découvrir qu'il s'agissait pour le second de Kennedy. Spike vint derrière elle, et lui saisit la main pour qu'elle le suive.

Buffy : « Mon Dieu, Kennedy… »

Spike : « Je suis désolée mon cœur, mais on ne peut plus rien faire pour elles. Viens ! »

Giles combattait aux côtés de Willow, et l'observateur venait de réduire en poussières l'un des Turok-hans qui venait de s'en prendre à eux. La jeune sorcière, grâce à la magie, était parvenue à les sortir parfois de situations délicates dans leur combat. Quand la terre se mit à trembler et que tout commença à s'effondrer autour d'eux, Willow déclara en regardant autour d'elle d'un regard inquiet :

Willow : « Giles ! Il faut qu'on parte ! »

Giles vit que des fissures commençaient à se former sur les murs, et celles-ci grandissaient au même rythme de l'augmentation de l'intensité des tremblements. Il fit un acquiescement en direction de la jeune femme rousse et ils se précipitèrent pour sortir du lycée, retrouvant ainsi Andrew sur leur chemin. Celui-ci avait été chargé de combattre aux côtés d'Anya, dans le couloir nord, et le voyant arriver seul, la sorcière rousse lui demanda inquiète :

Willow : « Où est Anya ? ! »

Andrew, déboussolé : « Un Turok-han lui a mit un coup d'épée. Elle… elle est morte », finit-il sur un ton dépité.

Willow fut abasourdie par la nouvelle, mais des effondrements non loin d'eux lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort pour le moment, et qu'ils devaient quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Willow, à Andrew : « Allez, viens ! »

Buffy courut à l'extérieur du lycée, et lorsqu'elle arriva à la sortie, elle put voir que Giles avait réquisitionné un bus scolaire pour emmener tout le monde loin de la ville. Tout continuait de s'effondrer autour d'eux, et c'est un Alex blessé à la tête et complètement paniqué que Buffy vit se diriger vers elle.

Alex : « Buffy… »

Buffy : « Où est Dawn ? ! »

Alex, confus : « Je ne sais pas. Elle était à côté de moi, et… et on a été séparés par un mur qui s'est effondré. J'ai… j'ai essayé de la chercher mais… »

Sans attendre, la Tueuse, plus inquiète que jamais, repartit immédiatement en direction de l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Spike soutenait deux jeunes tueuses blessées, et les amenait en direction du bus, mais quand il vit Buffy rentrer à nouveau dans le lycée, il les laissa aux soins d'Alex pour rejoindre sa Tueuse, qu'il rattrapa rapidement.

Spike : « Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! Il faut qu'on sorte, maintenant ! »

Buffy : « Il faut qu'on retrouve Dawn. »

Spike, inquiet : « Elle n'est pas sortie ? »

Buffy : « Non. »

Spike : « Va avec les autres, je la ramène. »

Buffy : « Non ! »

Spike : « Buffy, c'est trop dangereux, tout est en train de s'écrouler… »

Buffy, l'interrompant catégorique : « Je ne repartirais pas sans ma sœur ! »

Résigné, Spike jeta un regard autour de lui, l'attrapa par la main, et ils avancèrent parmi les décombres, cherchant Dawn des yeux, mais la poussière et les débris tombant de part et d'autres ne leur facilitèrent pas la tâche. Ils se mirent à courir le long du couloir ouest, endroit où Dawn et Alex avaient été affectés pour le combat. Dans leur course, ils évitèrent de justesse un pilier qui s'effondra et frôla de peu Buffy. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent prendre forme un corps étendue au sol, au milieu d'un nuage de poussières.

Spike : « Bon sang… »

Quand Buffy réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, la panique s'empara d'elle.

Buffy: « DAWN!! »

A SUIVRE…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Buffy: « DAWN!! »

Restée dans un état de tétanie l'espace de quelques secondes, Buffy se précipita vers le corps inanimé de sa sœur, et se pencha au dessus d'elle, écartant les débris qui la recouvraient. Elle la releva en position assise en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage, et y constata une plaie ouverte sur son front. Voyant l'état de panique et d'inquiétude dans lequel elle se trouvait, Spike s'empressa de la rassurer en lui déclarant :

Spike : « Buffy, Buffy ! Elle est vivante. Elle respire encore. »

La Tueuse mit un temps à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais elle fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité par un mur qui s'écroula soudainement non loin d'eux. Buffy et Spike échangèrent un regard inquiet, et le vampire déclara :

Spike : « Il faut qu'on parte, maintenant ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, Spike saisit Dawn dans ses bras et ils repartirent en courant en direction de la sortie du lycée. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils coururent en direction du bus scolaire que Giles avait réquisitionné et montèrent à bord. L'observateur, au volant du bus, démarra en trombe et appuya sur l'accélérateur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, voyant que le sol commençait à vaciller. Spike déposa Dawn sur un siège, Buffy à ses côtés, et constata les dégâts de la plaie qui ornait son front.

Spike : « Ce n'est rien, ça va aller… »

Buffy sembla soulagée et releva son regard vers les autres occupants du bus. Nombre des membres de leur camp manquaient à l'appel et la plupart des restants étaient blessés. La Tueuse n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car quelques minutes plus tard, le bus freina de manière soudaine et Giles déclara en coupant le moteur, constatant le trou béant qui se trouvait à présent derrière eux :

Giles : « Je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter là… »

La plupart d'entre eux, Buffy la première, descendirent du bus et s'approchèrent du cratère qui avait désormais pris la place de la ville de Sunnydale. Ils étaient tous consternés.

Giles : « Je me demande ce qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? »

Buffy ne répondit rien, mais déposa une main contre son ventre, tout en baissant la tête.

Faith : « Je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais… Mais c'est un bon point pour nous. La bouche de l'enfer semble être définitivement détruite. »

Giles : « Sans vouloir me montrer pessimiste, il y en a une autre à Cleveland. »

Faith, à l'adresse des autres : « Je peux le pousser dans le vide ? »

Buffy esquissa un sourire, et la Tueuse brune poursuivit :

Faith : « Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir, pendant au moins une semaine ! On l'a bien mérité après tout. »

Andrew : « Oui. Sauver le monde… ce n'est pas de tout repos. »

Vi : « C'est vraiment fini ? Je veux dire… les vampires, les démons. Que vont devenir les Tueuses ? »

Giles : « Non, c'est loin d'être fini. Nous avons seulement remporté une bataille. Mais les démons et les vampires sévissent et séviront toujours de par le monde. Les Tueuses auront encore du boulot… »

Vi : « Oh… »

Alicia : « Ce n'est pas plus mal. J'aime le combat ! »

Faith, en soupirant : « Ce sont les débuts ! »

Vi, à l'adresse d'Alicia : « Après un combat comme celui-ci, tu serais prête à y retourner ?! »

Alicia, haussant les épaules : « S'il le faut… »

Un peu à l'écart à l'arrière du groupe, Willow semblait effondrée, bien qu'aucune larme ne roule sur ses joues. Buffy s'approcha d'elle, l'air désolé.

Buffy : « Ca va aller, Willow ? »

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête, l'expression de profonde tristesse ne quittant pas son visage pour autant.

Buffy : « Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Kennedy. »

Buffy vint la prendre dans ses bras et Willow laissa enfin couler quelques larmes. La Tueuse tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle put, passant une main tendre dans son dos.

Buffy : « Ca va aller… »

Elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre et Willow sembla soudainement, malgré sa douleur, soulagée :

Willow : « Je suis heureuse de voir que tu n'as rien ! »

Buffy lui adressa un triste sourire. La jeune sorcière lui demanda par la suite consternée :

Willow : « Mais je… je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Buffy ? Comment se fait-il que la bouche de l'enfer soit détruite, mais que tu… sois toujours là ? »

Buffy : « C'est… je n'en sais trop rien, à vrai dire. »

Buffy ne se sentait pas prête à en parler pour le moment, peut-être le ferait-elle plus tard.

Willow, une larme roulant sur sa joue : « Ca ne fait rien. Le principal est que tu n'aies rien. »

Elle fut prise à nouveau de sanglots.

Buffy, désemparée : « Je suis tellement désolée pour Kennedy… Tu… tu verras, ça va aller. »

Spike, qui était resté dans le bus pour soigner Dawn, en descendit, et jeta un œil au ciel, qui demeurait toujours aussi couvert, lui permettant ainsi de sortir à l'extérieur. Il commença à avancer doucement en direction de sa Tueuse.

Willow, au travers de ses larmes : « Je vais aller voir Alex. Il doit avoir besoin de… la présence de quelqu'un. Il semblait effondré, tout à l'heure. La mort d'Anya… tu sais. »

Buffy, ouvrant de grands yeux, atterrée : « Quoi ?! Anya… ? »

Willow hocha la tête tristement et Buffy déclara sous le choc :

Buffy : « Je… j'irais le voir moi aussi. Tout à l'heure… »

Willow : « D'accord. »

Willow adressa un léger sourire à la Tueuse, lui répétant à nouveau combien elle était heureuse de la savoir vivante, et elle s'éloigna pour se rendre dans le bus. Spike, voyant que la jeune sorcière s'éloignait, vint rejoindre Buffy. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui demanda :

Spike : « Tout va bien, amour ? »

Buffy, la gorge nouée : « Oui, je suis juste… soulagée, que tout soit fini. »

Spike : « Je comprends. »

Il la prit par la taille et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, la regardant avec dévotion, plus qu'heureux de la savoir vivante. Devant l'air abattu que prenait le visage de Buffy, alors qu'ils venaient pourtant de remporter la bataille, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas autre chose.

Spike : « Quelque chose te tracasses ? Tu sais, si c'est Dawn, je peux t'assurer qu'elle va s'en remettre. Alex est en train de la soigner et elle commençait à se réveiller quand je suis sorti du bus. »

Buffy : « Non, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas au sujet de Dawn. C'est juste que… nous avons perdu tellement de monde. Des Tueuses, Anya et… Anne. »

Spike, surpris : « Anya ?! »

Buffy fit un léger hochement de tête en signe d'approbation et Spike poursuivit en tournant brièvement son regard vers le bus :

Spike : « Ca explique l'attitude d'Alex… »

Buffy : « J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on ne subisse aucune perte… »

Spike : « Tu savais que ça risquait d'arriver. »

Buffy : « Oui, je savais. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à… certaines choses. »

Spike lui lança un regard consterné. Il ne comprenait pas.

Spike : « Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai plus vu… Que s'est-il passé, là-bas, au dessus du Sceau de Danzalthar ? »

Buffy laissa passer quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Spike la dévisagea. Elle releva la tête et planta son regard confus dans le sien :

Buffy : « Je… je ne suis pas sûre de le réaliser moi-même. Je te l'expliquerai… plus tard. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore la force de tout raconter. »

Spike : « Bien… Maintenant, il y a quelque chose que je veux faire depuis tout à l'heure… », finit-il pour changer de sujet.

Buffy lui lança un regard intrigué et sans ajouter un mot, il se pencha sur elle et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, les laissant tous les deux échapper un léger soupir de bien-être. Après tous les mauvais pressentiments qui l'avaient assailli peu avant le combat, Spike n'aurait certainement pas su comment décrire le profond soulagement qu'il éprouvait à présent à pouvoir tout simplement la serrer contre lui, à sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, à respirer son odeur, la toucher, l'embrasser. C'était un plaisir auquel ils étaient l'un comme l'autre loin de vouloir renoncer. Buffy approfondit le baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou, comblée d'être à nouveau dans ses bras, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle était persuadée ne plus jamais le revoir. Lorsqu'ils y mirent fin, il laissa traîner une main caressante sur son ventre. Bien que peu perceptible, celui-ci commençait à prendre une forme un peu arrondie.

Spike : « Tout est fini à présent. On va pouvoir être tranquilles… »

Buffy : « Je n'arrive toujours pas à en revenir. Le combat, la mort, le sang, je n'ai connu que ça depuis mes quinze ans. Je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à une vie… normale. »

Spike : « Les vampires n'ont pas disparu pour autant, mais maintenant qu'un bon millier de Tueuses ont acquis le pouvoir dans le monde, tu vas pouvoir prendre ta retraite. »

Buffy : « Des vacances, oui, mais ma retraite… Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Et puis, ce ne sera jamais fini… »

Spike : « En détruisant la bouche de l'enfer, tu as déjà remporté une grande victoire sur le mal. »

Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Oui, tu as raison. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à profiter… Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais ça viendra ! Enfin, du moins, j'espère. »

Il posa un regard sur son ventre, et lui déclara :

Spike : « Avec un bébé, je pense que ça finira par venir… » Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre : « D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on lui trouve un prénom. »

Buffy, sans hésitation : « Anne ! »

Spike, en réfléchissant : « Anne ? »

Buffy, fixant le gouffre qu'est devenu Sunnydale : « En la mémoire de celle qui nous a tous sauvé. »

Spike, tournant son regard dans la même direction : « C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? »

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers lui et lui dit avec une moue désolée :

Buffy : « Je t'ai dit que je te raconterai tout. Après. »

Elle passa une main tendre sur sa joue et Spike, bien qu'intrigué, fit un signe d'approbation.

Spike : « Anne. C'est aussi ton second prénom et… c'était le prénom de ma mère. »

Buffy, surprise : « Vraiment ? »

Spike : « Tu ne le savais pas, amour ? Je croyais en avoir parlé. »

Buffy : « Non, je l'ignorais. »

Spike : « En tout cas, je trouve ce prénom joli… Alors c'est d'accord. Elle s'appellera Anne. »

Spike prit soudain un air consterné, fronçant les sourcils, puis poursuivit sur un ton interrogatif en tournant soudainement son regard vers la jeune femme :

Spike : « Oh, attends, ne me dis pas que… ? »

Buffy tourna un regard innocent vers lui et fit un léger hochement de tête, constatant avec amusement sa réaction lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait compris de lui-même. Spike semblait ne plus être dans la capacité d'articuler ou de sortir le moindre son cohérent. Le dos appuyé contre le torse du vampire, alors que celui-ci l'avait enlacé de ses bras, la jeune femme saisit ses mains et vint les mettre contre son ventre, plaçant les siennes par-dessus. Elle déclara tout en fixant le cratère avec un léger sourire :

Buffy : « Elle s'appellera Anne. »

**A SUIVRE : L'EPILOGUE...**

Note de l'auteure : Alors, alors, par quoi commencer ?

Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre qui 'clôture' l'apocalypse vous aura plu ! ^^ J'espère que vous me laisserez vos impressions ;) Et je remercie d'ailleurs très sincèrement toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire et m'ont laissé des commentaires tout au long, ça m'a réellement fait plaisir, c'est vraiment plaisant d'avoir du retour sur ce que l'on écrit.

Ensuite, je suis bien entendu consciente que ce chapitre est très court, mais l'épilogue compensera ça je pense ^^ Concernant ce fameux épilogue, je pense qu'il est utile que je donne quelques petites précisions : d'une part, il se déroulera une vingtaine d'années plus tard. D'autre part, je préfère annoncer la couleur, il y aura beaucoup de positif dans l'avenir du Scooby, mais aussi du négatif et des coups durs pour eux, pour rester fidèle au message véhiculé par la série. Donc ceux qui préfèrent s'arrêter à un happy end, je vous conseillerais plutôt de vous arrêter à ce chapitre. Mais pour ceux à qui ça ne fait pas peur, je vous donne rendez-vous pour l'épilogue :) Et je vous promets du Spuffy (un chapitre sans, ça n'existe pas chez moi, de toute façon ^^).

Ah et je rappelle que j'ai créé un forum sur le couple **Buffy/Spike** notamment, mais aussi le couple **Angel/Cordélia**, qui sont mes deux couples coups de cœur (même si le premier remporte très largement la palme). Donc si vous êtes un shippeur ou une shippeuse de l'un de ces deux couples (ou voire même des deux), n'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre sur : **Spuffy & Cangel Undeniable Chemistry** (vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil, il suffit de cliquer sur mon pseudo ^^).

Ce forum est entièrement dédié à ces deux couples, leurs personnages, leurs interprètes, ainsi qu'à leurs séries respectives. Vous y trouverez de nombreux sujets, débats, vos opinions sur les couples, la série, les épisodes, des news à propos des acteurs, des fanfics, photos, vidéos... Bref, vous êtes shippeur/se, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre, ce forum est fait pour vous ! ^^

De même, je suis depuis quelques jours la co-admin d'un forum consacré à la publication de fanfictions en tous genres et inspirées de divers supports (séries, films, livres, univers alternatifs… etc). Le but est de partager ses écrits ou de tout simplement lire et commenter ceux des autres ^^ Compte tenu du très jeune âge du forum, nous ne sommes bien entendu pour le moment pas très nombreux, mais si vous êtes un adepte de fanfictions, aussi bien au niveau de l'écrit que de la lecture, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre sur **World is a Fiction **(là aussi, vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil) . Cet endroit est fait pour ça et nous vous accueillerons avec très grand plaisir !

A bientôt !

Miss Kitty


	30. Epilogue

Note de l'auteure : Me revoilà avec l'épilogue, je suis vraiment désolée pour le gros retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal à faire et je ne voulais vraiment pas mettre en ligne quelque chose de bâclé. Et histoire de mettre un visage sur les nouveaux noms, j'ai mis sur mon profil les liens des photos des personnages tels que je les voyais. Bien sûr, il n'y a rien d'obligatoire, si vous voulez vous les imaginer, c'est tout aussi bien ^^

Bonne lecture ;) J'espère que vous aimerez, l'épilogue est particulièrement long. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

**EPILOGUE : 20 ans plus tard…**

Comme tous les soirs, une jeune femme faisait sa patrouille quotidienne dans un des cimetières de la ville qu'elle habitait, Sunnydale. Au vu de la forme qu'elle tenait ce soir là, elle savait qu'aucun des monstres maléfiques qui se présenteraient à elle ne ferait long feu. Son pieu bien aiguisé en main, elle aurait été prête à mettre n'importe lequel d'entre eux au défi. Longeant les tombes, elle avançait d'un pas lent, dans l'attente qu'un démon vienne se présenter à elle. Mais malheureusement pour la jeune fille, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était sortie dans l'espoir de se défouler, espérant ainsi réussir à se changer les idées, mais jusqu'à présent, peu de distractions s'étaient présentées à elle dans ce cimetière, qui aurait normalement dû regorger de vampires vu la récente augmentation de l'activité vampirique dans ce secteur.

Un coup de poing en plein visage la tira subitement de ses pensées. Elle qui était partie aux aguets, avec la ferme intention de tuer quelque chose, venait de se faire surprendre. Elle pesta légèrement en constatant qu'elle avait atterri dans de la boue et se releva en un mouvement pour faire face à son adversaire, un vampire.

Anne : « Tu vas regretter ce que t'as fait ! »

Elle lui envoya un coup de poings suffisamment puissant pour le faire valser à quelques mètres, et une tombe se brisa sous le choc lorsqu'il atterrit à nouveau à terre.

Anne, se dirigeant vers lui : « Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté cette veste ?! »

Loin d'être préoccupé par son problème, le vampire s'était relevé pour à son tour lui mettre un coup en plein visage, et après quelques minutes de combat, elle lui enfonça un pieu dans le cœur qui le fit définitivement tomber en poussières.

Anne, satisfaite : « Et voilà… »

Elle regarda la manche de sa veste, et son visage prit soudain une mine déconfite, quand elle constata qu'elle était couverte de boue. Une voix essoufflée parvint à ses oreilles et la jeune femme prit appui contre une tombe, avant de tourner la tête en direction de la nouvelle arrivante.

Jeune fille, reprenant son souffle : « Ah, Anne, te voilà ! Ca fait dix minutes que je te cours après ! T'aurais pu m'attendre ! »

Anne : « Oh, euh, désolée, Alyson ! Je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas venir… »

Alyson, en constatant les tâches de boue : « Guh ! Un combat ? »

Anne, ironique : « Oh non, j'aime bien me rouler dans la boue, je trouve ça fun ! T'as jamais essayé ? »

Alyson, sarcastique : « Ha haha… »

Elles échangèrent un regard amusé et Anne poursuivit :

Anne : « Tu n'étais pas censée rester à la maison pour aider Willow ? »

Alyson : « Non, Maman ne voulait pas que je l'aide. Elle dit que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et que je n'ai pas encore suffisamment d'expérience et de maîtrise pour lancer ce genre de sort. »

Anne, en haussant un sourcil : « Parce que patrouiller est moins risqué peut-être ? »

Alyson, avec un grand sourire : « Tant que je suis avec toi, je ne risque pas grand chose ! »

Anne, en soupirant : « Bon, je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis de toute façon, alors viens ! »

Arborant un grand sourire, Alyson suivit Anne lorsqu'elle la vit commencer à avancer, et elles poursuivirent leur route dans le cimetière, des tombes et des cryptes à perte de vue.

Alyson, balançant ses bras d'avant en arrière : « Et puis, quand tu as commencé les patrouilles, tu étais plus jeune que moi ! »

Anne : « Oui, si on oublie le fait que je n'avais pas le droit de participer, seulement celui de regarder… Ma mère était beaucoup trop angoissée à l'idée que je sois blessée, et mon père, bien qu'il essayait d'être moins démonstratif, était exactement pareil ! Tu les aurais vus pendant les patrouilles… »

Alyson, prenant un air déterminé : « Ouais, mais moi, j'ai maintenant quinze ans. Je pense être suffisamment mûre pour affronter ce genre de chose ! Et puis, c'est ce à quoi je suis destinée de toute façon… »

Anne eut un sourire amusé. Alyson s'était toujours montrée très téméraire, et cela lui avait valu de nombreux soucis par le passé. Enfant abandonnée par sa mère à l'âge de six mois seulement, le Scooby qui, suite au combat, avait activement poursuivi la recherche de potentielles de par le monde, était un jour tombé sur elle.

Depuis une vingtaine d'années, de nombreuses choses avaient changé. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu la venue au monde de la petite Anne, qui avait chamboulé bien des choses dans leurs vies. Mais elle était rapidement devenue le centre de toutes les attentions, et avait été largement surprotégé par chacun des membres du Scooby. Elle les avait fait tous fondre, et Buffy et Spike avaient rapidement pris leurs marques en tant que parents, bien que leur mode de vie ait été bien différent de celui d'une famille classique. La Tueuse n'aurait jamais cru découvrir ça un jour, mais le vampire se comportait avec elle comme un vrai papa poule –même s'il n'aimait pas trop le montrer- et elle avait régulièrement été attendrie de voir combien il pouvait adorer leur fille. Les années avaient passé, Anne avait grandi, et avait imposé chaque jour un peu plus son caractère bien trempé et un fort sens de la répartie. Elle restait néanmoins adorable et savait pertinemment comment elle devait s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de ses parents.

Giles avait quant à lui décidé de refonder le conseil des Observateurs, en Angleterre, et avait dès le départ accepté, sous les insistances d'Andrew, de prendre le jeune homme sous son aile afin de faire de lui un futur observateur. Suite à cette renaissance, leur nombre avait considérablement augmenté en peu de temps, et au vu du nombre de Tueuses qui faisaient chaque jour leur arrivée, ils n'étaient pas de trop. Malgré la destruction de la bouche de l'enfer, qui avait éradiqué la ville de Sunnydale de la carte de la Californie, l'activité démoniaque, bien que moins forte, était malgré tout restée élevée dans certaines régions du globe et les vacances que prirent les membres du Scooby-gang suite au combat prirent fin seulement quelques semaines après. Avec l'aide de son Observateur, Buffy, qui résidait à Cleveland, avait pu former une organisation qui, en étroite collaboration avec le conseil des observateurs, se chargeait de retrouver toutes les futures tueuses et de les former à la maîtrise de leur pouvoir, et à l'enseignement de leur devoir. Elles étaient à ce jour réparties aux quatre coins du monde, dans différentes villes, en fonction de l'activité vampirique, et sous les ordres d'un Observateur, formé, qui veillait au bon déroulement de la mission. Les écarts n'avaient pas été des moindres. Gérer des milliers de Tueuses s'était avéré être un défi bien plus difficile à relever qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté. Certaines avaient commis des dérives, abusant à tort de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs privilèges. D'autres avaient acquis leur pouvoir, alors même que leur santé mentale ne leur permettait pas d'en bénéficier sans représenter un danger pour les autres. Ils avaient notamment eu affaire à une certaine Dana, de nombreuses années auparavant, que Wolfram & Hart avait recueilli en son sein. Mais Buffy avait préféré la récupérer au plus vite. Angel en avait peut-être pris la tête, mais de ce qu'elle en savait, ce cabinet d'avocat n'avait bonne réputation qu'auprès des démons et autres malfrats, et elle craignait que cet environnement ne soit pas adéquat pour permettre à la jeune fille de retrouver un certain équilibre, et c'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient rapatriée auprès d'eux, la plaçant dans un établissement spécialisé leur permettant un suivi régulier de Dana.

Grâce à la magie, Willow, qui avait gagné en puissance, apportait une aide précieuse dans la mission dont ils étaient désormais investis, et permettait de retrouver les potentielles de par le monde. Quelque soit leur âge, jamais aucune future tueuse ne devait rester sans surveillance. Si elles étaient enfants, ils se contentaient de garder un œil sur elles, afin que le jour où elles seraient en âge de comprendre le sens de la mission qui les attendait, elles puissent les rejoindre, mais également pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrivait rien. Et c'est en apprenant un jour, qu'une future tueuse, âgée d'à peine six mois, avait été abandonnée par sa mère à Tôkyô, que Willow, accompagnée de sa petite amie, Emily, se rendirent sur place. En voyant le joli minois de cette petite, elles tombèrent immédiatement sous le charme de l'enfant, et quelques mois plus tard, malgré les difficultés qui s'étaient dressées devant elles, la petite fille, qu'elles prénommèrent Alyson, fut adoptée par les deux jeunes femmes. Elle était aujourd'hui une adolescente de quinze ans, plutôt grande pour son âge, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Et elle avait beau répété qu'elle était prête à assumer son rôle de tueuse, qu'elle considérait comme le métier le plus _cool_ du monde, Willow et Emily refusaient catégoriquement qu'elle commence avant d'avoir atteint l'âge de seize ans.

Alyson : « Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus venir patrouiller dans ce secteur ? »

Anne : « L'activité vampirique a recommencé à augmenter quand j'ai décidé de moins y venir. »

Anne était quant à elle devenue une belle jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, qui s'était laissée pousser de longs cheveux châtains, et ses yeux d'un bleu océan ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur l'identité de son père. Elle tenait de lui une attitude plutôt rebelle, et un sens de la répartie qui lui avait souvent fait défaut à l'époque où elle suivait ses cours au lycée.

Anne : « On va rentrer. Il n'y a rien ce soir… »

Alyson, en soupirant : « Dommage, je viens à peine d'arriver… »

Après seulement quelques secondes de silence, Alyson reprit d'un ton plus enjoué :

Alyson : « Tu ne veux pas aller au Bronze ? ! »

Anne, secouant la tête négativement : « Non, pas ce soir… »

Une fois sorties du cimetière, elles n'échangèrent plus aucun mot pendant tout le trajet qui les menait à la maison Summers, et Alyson remarqua que derrière ce silence et cette fausse attitude désinvolte, Anne tentait de dissimuler sa tristesse. Et elle savait pourquoi. Une demi-heure plus tôt, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu dire, c'était en fait Willow qui lui avait demandé de venir la rejoindre pendant sa patrouille. Cette période de l'année était une épreuve difficile à passer pour la jeune fille, car il symbolisait un bien triste anniversaire. Peinée de la voir ainsi, Alyson tenta du mieux qu'elle put de rendre le sourire à sa cousine de cœur, mais chaque tentative fut soldée par un échec.

Dix longues années après sa destruction, la ville de Sunnydale était re-née de ses cendres et avait été reconstruite pratiquement à l'identique de l'ancienne, à quelques kilomètres du lieu où se trouvait le cratère. En apprenant la nouvelle, Buffy et Spike n'hésitèrent pas longtemps à racheter un terrain dans le coin où se trouvait jadis la maison des Summers, et la maison qu'ils firent reconstruire fut similaire à l'ancienne, bien que beaucoup plus grande et avec deux chambres supplémentaires. Ils étaient donc revenus habiter dans le nouveau Sunnydale il y a dix ans, et partageaient leur maison avec Dawn et le fils de celle-ci. Willow, Emily et Alyson qui avaient vécu un certain temps au Brésil, étaient, elles aussi, revenues quelques années plus tard habiter en ces lieux, saisissant l'opportunité qu'une maison avait été mise en vente sur Revello Drive. Mais les bouleversements qui survinrent il y a deux ans les amenèrent à la vendre et à venir élire domicile chez les Summers.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte de la maison, un petit garçon de huit ans, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu marine, se dirigea vers Anne en sautillant, tenant une feuille entre ses mains :

Petit garçon : « Regarde le dessin que j'ai fais ! Il est joli, hein ? »

Anne accrocha sa veste entachée de boue sur le porte-manteau et prit la feuille entre ses mains, avant d'esquisser un sourire envers son petit cousin.

Anne : « Oui, Devon, il est très joli. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de celui-ci avant de partir en direction de la cuisine et le petit garçon, toujours aussi enthousiaste, partit montrer son œuvre à Alyson qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Devon était le fils de Dawn. Né d'une relation qu'elle avait eue avec un collègue -qu'elle avait connu quelques mois après son arrivée à Sunnydale- celui-ci avait rompu seulement quelques semaines après avoir appris la grossesse de la jeune femme. C'était une décision que Spike avait amèrement fait regretter au jeune homme en le malmenant quelque peu. Bien qu'effondrée, Dawn était parvenue à assumer seule son rôle de mère, avec l'aide précieuse de son entourage, et s'était rapidement remise sur pied, se consacrant entièrement à son fils, dont le père se contentait de rares visites. Depuis, elle multipliait les aventures, mais n'avait jusqu'à présent pas réussi à connaître une relation durable, ce dont elle parvenait finalement à se contenter.

Dawn descendit les escaliers, et fit son entrée dans le salon. Vêtue d'un jean, d'un débardeur bleu ciel et de chaussures à talons, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse avait bien changé. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient aujourd'hui beaucoup plus courts, lui arrivant juste au dessus des épaules. Elle s'approcha de son fils qui dessinait sur la table basse du salon.

Dawn : « Devon, viens avec moi, mon chéri. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit ! »

Devon : « Oh, non, Maman, j'ai pas fini mon dessin ! »

Dawn : « Tu le finiras demain ! Tu devrais déjà être couché à cette heure ci. »

En poussant un soupir pour montrer son mécontentement, il posa le crayon qu'il tenait entre ses mains et suivit sa mère qui le poussait gentiment dans le dos pour l'amener à l'étage.

Dawn, pendant qu'ils montaient les marches : « Anne est rentrée ? »

Devon : « Oui, elle est allée dans la cuisine, je crois. »

Dawn : « Bien, j'irais la voir tout à l'heure. Quelle histoire veux-tu que je te raconte ? »

Devon, enthousiaste : « Hansel et Gretel ! »

***

Une odeur de crêpes saisit Anne lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Tout en venant prendre place sur un tabouret, elle vit qu'Emily s'affairait à constituer une petite pile, qu'elle posait successivement dans une assiette.

Emily : « Bonsoir, ma chérie. »

Anne, avec un léger sourire : « Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Emily : « Une spécialité française que ma cousine m'a fait découvrir la dernière fois que je me suis rendue chez elle… Tu es déjà rentrée de patrouille ? »

Anne : « Oui. Il n'y avait pas grand chose ce soir… »

Emily : « Oh, je vois. Tu en veux ? », ajouta t-elle en désignant la pile de crêpes.

Anne, faisant une petite grimace de dénégation : « Non, je te remercie. »

Emily : « Tu devrais. Tu ne manges pas beaucoup ces derniers temps… »

Anne : « Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout. »

Elle se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle amena à ses lèvres, puis elle se rétracta pour demander consternée :

Anne : « Où est Willow ? »

Emily : « Elle est partie à la boutique de magie, en ville. Il lui manquait un ingrédient pour le sort qu'elle voulait lancer. »

Anne : « Ca va marcher, tu crois ? »

Emily : « Je ne sais pas… Mais on ne perd rien à essayer. »

Willow avait fait la rencontre d'Emily quelques mois après la destruction de Sunnydale et la mort de Kennedy. Elles s'étaient connues à une réunion des sorcières de la confrérie, dans laquelle Emily venait tout juste de faire son entrée. Willow, qui y avait passé quelques temps, s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec la jeune femme réservée, douce et généreuse qu'elle était, et qui lui rappelait énormément Tara. Elles partageaient la même passion pour la magie, et au fil des mois, leur relation avait rapidement évolué en une histoire d'amour. Depuis, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées et avaient, deux ans après le début de leur relation, adopté Alyson.

Anne, plongée dans ses pensées : « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais comment Willow a ramené ma mère, quand elle était morte ? »

Emily tourna subitement la tête vers elle et lui demanda suspicieuse :

Emily : « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

Anne : « Pour rien, juste… par curiosité. »

Emily répondit malgré tout, mais restait intriguée :

Emily : « Selon ce que m'a dit Willow, elle avait utilisé un rituel basé sur le vase d'Hosirus. Mais c'est de la magie noire, vraiment dangereuse et qui va à l'encontre de toutes les lois de la nature. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ont pu aller à l'encontre du destin, c'est parce que c'était des forces surnaturelles qui l'avaient tuée. »

Anne : « Oui, je connais cette histoire… J'espérais juste que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur la nature du rituel. »

Emily posa la spatule qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et s'approcha d'Anne, un air profondément désolé inscrit sur son visage :

Emily : « Ecoute Anne, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais tu ne pourras rien y changer. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. C'était sa destinée. _Leur_ destinée. »

Dawn : « Elle a raison. »

Dawn venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, et se tenait appuyé contre celle-ci.

Dawn : « Moi aussi j'aurais voulu changer les choses, plus que tout au monde. Tu peux me croire. Mais tu n'y pourras rien. »

Anne : « C'est que… c'est tellement injuste. »

Dawn, la gorge nouée : « Je sais. »

Anne : « Ils ont donné leur vie. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. »

Il y eut un silence pesant durant quelques secondes, qui fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Dawn s'écarta pour laisser passer Emily qui partait en direction de celui-ci pour répondre. Profitant de ce moment, Anne se leva précipitamment, et sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Dawn, surprise : « Atten… »

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche, et elle resta le regard fixé sur la porte pendant quelques secondes. Dawn savait pertinemment qu'il allait être difficile de la réconforter. Les évènements avaient beau daté de deux ans, le souvenir demeurait vivace, et la peine l'était encore plus. Elle se retourna précipitamment et partit en direction du salon, déterminée. Une fois arrivée dans celui-ci, elle prit sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau et l'enfila, tout en jetant un œil aux personnes qui se trouvaient installées sur le canapé. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Willow, qui portait dans ses bras des ingrédients magiques.

Willow : « Un peu d'aide, ce ne serait pas de refus… Ce sachet va tomber. »

Dawn la débarrassa de quelques paquets et vint les déposer sur la table basse du salon.

Willow, en se débarrassant de ce qu'elle portait : « J'ai croisé Anne qui sortait. Elle avait l'air… perturbée. »

Dawn : « Oui, ce n'est pas une période facile pour elle. »

Willow, tristement : « Ca ne l'est pour personne… »

Dawn, en baissant la tête : « Ils nous manquent beaucoup, mais je pense que c'est plus dur pour elle. »

Willow : « J'ai demandé à Alyson de l'accompagner en patrouille tout à l'heure, pour qu'elle ne reste pas trop seule. »

Alyson s'approcha d'elles afin de prendre part à leur conversation. Elle leur déclara tristement :

Alyson : « J'ai essayé de lui remonter un peu le moral, mais j'ai eu du mal. »

Dawn : « Je… je vais aller la rejoindre. »

Willow : « Tu sais où elle est allée ? »

Dawn, réfléchissant : « Je crois que oui… Tu gardes un œil sur Devon ? Il est dans sa chambre. »

Willow : « Oui, t'en fais pas, je veille sur lui. Tu peux y aller. »

Dawn, reconnaissante : « Merci, Willow. »

Elle prit un pieu dans le cas où elle ferait de mauvaises rencontres et sortit de la maison. Emily venait, quant à elle, tout juste de raccrocher, et elle se dirigea vers Willow et Alyson, qui avaient pris place sur le canapé.

Willow : « Qui c'était au téléphone ? »

Emily : « Alex ! Il est à Shanghai, avec Emma. Apparemment, ils ont prévu de venir nous voir bientôt. Peut-être dans une semaine. »

Willow : « Oh, mais c'est une super nouvelle ça ! Devon sera vraiment content de revoir Shawn et Amber ! Et puis, ça fera du bien à Anne de revoir Alex. Il lui manque beaucoup… »

Après avoir vécu à Cleveland aux côtés de Buffy, Spike et Dawn, Alex avait acquiert le statut de chef dans l'organisation fondée par Buffy, et s'était retrouvé à la tête de groupes de Tueuses. En compagnie d'une vingtaine d'entre elles, ils faisaient des voyages de villes en villes, afin de remédier à une trop forte activité démoniaque dans certaines régions du globe. Il revenait régulièrement à Sunnydale rendre visite au Scooby, mais passait la plupart de son temps en déplacement. Le jeune homme avait mis bien du temps à se remettre de la mort d'Anya, et c'est après avoir eu deux ou trois aventures qui n'avaient pas duré plus de quelques mois qu'Alex fit la rencontre d'Emma, une jeune femme brillante qui venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle était une Tueuse. Entre eux, ça n'avait pas été le coup de foudre immédiat ; après son arrivée, Emma s'était rapidement imposée par son franc parlé, ce qui avait donné lieux à de nombreux conflits entre celle-ci et Alex. Mais au terme de deux années de collaboration dans le combat contre le mal, le comportement de l'un envers l'autre s'était un peu adouci et ils avaient commencé à développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Bien que ça ait pris du temps, ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble quelques mois plus tard. Depuis, ils avaient eu deux enfants : des faux jumeaux, nés la même année que Devon. Un petit garçon, qu'ils avaient prénommé Shawn, et une petite fille qui portait le nom d'Amber. Les petits étaient aujourd'hui âgés de huit ans, et Alex et Emma projetaient de venir bientôt s'installer définitivement à Sunnydale, dans une maison en vente, pas très loin de celle des Summers, afin que leurs enfants connaissent une vie plus stable et n'aient plus à les suivre de ville en ville.

Willow : « Ils sont sur une affaire en ce moment ? »

Emily : « Il m'a parlé d'une bande de démons qui avaient pris la ville d'assaut. Beaucoup de civils sont morts apparemment. Ils ont rencontré quelques difficultés, mais avec les Tueuses, ils devraient venir à bout de ces démons. »

Willow, inquiète : « Shawn et Amber… ? »

Emily : « Ils sont en sécurité. »

Willow, soulagée : « Oh, bien, tant mieux, je le rappellerai pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. »

***

En cette nuit d'été, une jeune femme foulait le sol du cimetière de Restfield. Elle marchait d'un pas sûr en direction d'un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour y être venue plusieurs fois. Quand elle arriva à destination, Dawn fut soulagée de constater qu'elle avait raison. Anne se trouvait agenouillée devant une tombe, sur laquelle étaient inscrits les noms de « _Buffy Anne Summers »_ et de « _Spike »_, parmi d'autres inscriptions en leur mémoire. Anne ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Dawn : « Je savais que tu viendrais ici. »

Dawn se dirigea doucement vers sa nièce, et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, tout en fixant la tombe.

Dawn : « Tu sais… je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais, moi aussi, quand j'ai perdu ma mère, j'étais prête à tout faire pour la ramener, au point d'aller consulter un démon pour qu'il me donne une incantation magique qui aurait le pouvoir de la faire revenir. »

Anne, surprise et avec une petite voix : « Tu es allée voir un démon ? »

Dawn : « Oui, j'étais complètement aveuglée par mon chagrin. Mais, après avoir fait le rituel, je me suis rendue compte que… ça ne servirait à rien. Ma mère était définitivement morte. Et peu importe le rituel que j'effectuerais, ça ne la ramènerait pas. Au mieux, ce ne serait qu'un zombie, mais jamais ça ne redeviendrait comme avant… »

Elle poussa une mèche des cheveux d'Anne, qui lui tombait devant le visage.

Dawn : « Je sais que tu en souffres toujours, même si c'était il y a deux ans. Moi aussi ils me manquent… terriblement. Mais il faut que tu continues à te battre. Pour eux. N'oublie pas, tu étais leur petit miracle. »

Anne, les larmes aux yeux : « Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas facile… »

Anne tourna à nouveau son regard vers la tombe.

Anne : « Ca ne devait être qu'une simple mission… »

Dawn : « Ils sont tombés dans un guet-apens. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. »

_Flash Back. Deux ans plus tôt…_

_Buffy : « Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »_

_Spike : « Puisque je te le dis… Elle ne s'y attendra pas ! »_

_Buffy : « Mais… elle est un peu jeune encore, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_Spike, amusée : « Tu es bien consciente que cette excuse ne marchera plus d'ici les deux prochaines décennies ? »_

_Buffy fit une mine boudeuse et lui lança un torchon dans la figure._

_Buffy : « C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! »_

_Spike eut un sourire moqueur et fit le tour du comptoir de la cuisine pour être plus près d'elle._

_Buffy : « Tout de même, une voiture… Tu m'aurais vu conduire à son âge ! J'étais à deux doigts de me tuer chaque fois que je touchais à un volant. »_

_Spike haussa un sourcil : « Ca n'a pas vraiment changé… »_

_Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras et fit une mine boudeuse._

_Buffy : « C'est pas gentil de m'attaquer là dessus. Et puis, je ne conduis pas si mal… »_

_Spike : « T'as failli rentrer dans une cabine téléphonique l'autre jour ! »_

_Buffy : « Je trouve que tu as la mémoire courte ! »_

_Spike, provocateur : « C'est-à-dire ? »_

_Buffy : « Si tu ne m'avais pas fait des avances absolument scandaleuses pendant que je conduisais, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »_

_Spike fit un sourire, fier de lui : « Je sais. »_

_Elle se préparait à répliquer, offusquée de le voir réagir ainsi, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser le verre qu'elle tenait dans une main sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine, il ramena son visage vers lui et se rua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les saisir dans un baiser passionné, auquel elle ne résista pas. Lorsqu'ils les séparèrent, il lui déclara aguicheur :_

_Spike : « Mais c'est parce que je t'aime et que tu es… irrésistible », finit-il en laissant traîner un regard appuyé le long de son corps._

_Buffy, amusée : « Mmh, mmh. Irrésistible comment ? », ajouta t-elle avec une légèreté d'ingénue._

_Spike, en levant un sourcil : « Je te montrerai ça plus tard, mon cœur. »_

_Elle eut un petit sourire amusé, et déclara sur un ton faussement exaspéré en se détournant de lui :_

_Buffy : « Et dire que je continue à être dingue de toi, c'est à se demander comment je fais, avec tout ce que tu me fais parfois subir… ! » _

_Spike, suggestif : « Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de te déplaire… »_

_Buffy était en train de ranger des verres dans un placard, et elle tourna vers lui un regard taquin pour lui dire :_

_Buffy: « Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_

_Spike : « Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas… Et puis, tu mets très peu de cœur à l'ouvrage quand il s'agit de m'en vouloir… »_

_Buffy prit un air à la fois amusé et faussement provocateur, avant que Spike ne poursuive :_

_Spike : « En même temps, je suis incroyablement sexy, ça doit être pour ça… »_

_Buffy fit mine de réfléchir et poursuivit amusé : « Mmh, mmh, oui, ça doit être pour ça ! »_

_Il l'attira à nouveau auprès de lui en un geste, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et pencha ses lèvres vers les siennes. Buffy passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire, s'abandonnant entièrement à ce baiser, jusqu'à ce que débarquent Anne et la petite Alyson dans la cuisine._

_Anne, tout en les regardant faussement exaspérée : « Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? »_

_Buffy et Spike se séparèrent avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-embarrassé. Alyson, âgée d'une dizaine d'années, était en train de farfouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'un de ses besoins vitaux._

_Alyson : « Où vous avez mis les bonbons ? ! »_

_Buffy : « Tu es sûre d'y avoir droit après le repas du soir ? »_

_Alyson : « S'il te plaît Buffy, tu n'as qu'à rien dire à Maman ! »_

_Buffy : « De toute façon, il n'y en a plus. Tu as mangé les derniers hier. »_

_Alyson, déçue : « Oh… »_

_La porte d'entrée claqua et ils entendirent que le salon commençait à devenir animé, au vu des bruits d'enfants qui leur parvenaient. Ils virent débarquer Alex quelques secondes plus tard, dans la cuisine._

_Alex : « Salut tout le monde ! »_

_Anne : « Salut ! »_

_Alyson : « Shawn et Amber sont là ? ! »_

_Alex : « Oui, ils sont en train de jouer avec Devon. »_

_La petite fille partit précipitamment en direction du salon, passant en coup de vent devant Alex, qui la suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le couple et leur fille._

_Buffy : « Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien ? »_

_Alex : « Mal. En fin de compte, je ne suis pas sûr d'être fait pour ce boulot. Et puis, avec tous les déplacements qu'on effectue, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils auraient accepté de me donner des congés quand il me le faudrait. Le patron semblait assez pointilleux dans son boulot, et adopter une politique un peu plus laxiste pour l'un de ses employés ne semblait pas être dans ses cordes. »_

_Buffy : « Désolée pour toi Alex ! »_

_Alex : « Ca ne fait rien. Si je suis venu, c'était surtout pour te parler d'un nid de vampires. Avec Emma et les enfants, on est tombés sur deux vampires tout à l'heure. Ils étaient en train de discuter d'un projet, une tuerie, il m'a semblé, et le nom de "Sherwood" a fait apparition dans leur conversation. »_

_Spike, à l'adresse de Buffy : « C'est un quartier, pas très loin du Bronze »_

_Alex : « Oui, et à ce que j'ai compris, c'est là que se trouve leur tanière. Si j'en crois leurs propos, il semblerait qu'ils prévoient de se faire un petit pique-nique dans pas très longtemps. Emma et moi, on n'a pas pu les suivre parce qu'il y avait les enfants avec nous, mais il faudrait que quelqu'un aille leur rendre une petite visite. J'avais pensé le proposer aux Tueuses, mais… »_

_Buffy l'interrompit : « On va y aller. » Elle tourna son regard vers Spike : « T'es d'attaque ? »_

_Spike, en souriant : « Comme toujours, amour. »_

_Anne : « Je viens avec vous ! »_

_Buffy : « Oh, non jeune fille ! Je ne crois pas ! Je te rappelle que tu as été virée de cours pour avoir répondu à ton prof d'histoire. »_

_Anne : « Ce type me déteste ! Et il croit toujours avoir raison sur tout. »_

_Buffy : « Mais ce n'est pas une raison. »_

_Spike, l'air de rien : « Ce type avait vraiment l'air d'un enfoiré la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… »_

_Anne, en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine : « Ah, tu vois ! »_

_Spike et Anne échangèrent un regard complice._

_Buffy, tout bas : « Spike, t'es censé me soutenir. »_

_Spike : « Désolé, mais je trouve qu'elle n'a pas tort… »_

_Buffy, en soupirant : « Le Principal a déjà été très tolérant jusqu'ici, il ne t'a pas fait exclure, mais pour te faire rattraper tous les contrôles que tu as manqués, il va te faire passer un devoir de deux heures demain. Et je peux te dire que t'as intérêt à le réussir ! »_

_Spike : « Cela dit, vu la situation, réviser ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… »_

_Anne poussa un soupir exaspéré, et Spike poursuivit :_

_Spike : « Et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas trop emballé par l'idée que tu viennes en patrouille… »_

_Anne : « J'ai dix-sept ans !! Maman était bien plus jeune quand elle a commencé… »_

_Buffy : « Justement, et je n'ai pas vraiment pu profiter de ma jeunesse de ce fait, alors toi, tant que tu en as l'occasion, profite ! »_

_Anne : « Et si pour moi, "profiter" signifie patrouiller avec vous ? »_

_Buffy : « Tu vois ça comme un jeu ? »_

_Anne : « Avouez que c'est plutôt marrant… »_

_Buffy : « Je pensais que l'épisode Drusilla t'avait pas mal refroidi de ce côté-là. »_

_Anne, se refermant : « Oui, mais j'ai grandi depuis, et puis, on n'a plus rien à craindre d'elle… »_

_Quatre ans plus tôt, alors qu'Anne était âgée de quatorze ans, Drusilla, accompagnée d'un gang de vampires, avait fait son retour à Sunnydale, après de nombreuses années de silence. Son retour avait été on-ne-peut-plus remarqué. Il y avait eu de nombreux morts, et lors de leurs face à face avec la vampire, elle s'était montrée particulièrement haineuse à l'égard de Buffy. Quelques jours seulement après leur arrivée, Drusilla avait cherché à ramener Spike de son côté, en se servant pour cela d'Anne, qui avait été enlevée et retenue prisonnière durant trois jours. Les vampires qui l'accompagnaient étant particulièrement féroces, le tout combiné à la folie de la ténébreuse vampire, ils avaient fait des ravages pendant toute la durée de leur présence en ville. Buffy avait même fini à l'hôpital, gravement blessée lors de l'un de leurs combats._

_Anne : « Je vais aller raccompagner Alyson chez elle. Willow et Emily viennent de rentrer, j'ai vu leur voiture garée dans l'allée. »_

_Buffy : « Parfait. Et ensuite, que vas-tu faire ? »_

_Anne, en levant les yeux au ciel : « Et ensuite, je file dans ma chambre réviser mon contrôle. Cela dit, je tiens à dire que je trouve ça profondément injuste… Si seulement ils savaient les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais absente… »_

_Buffy, ironique : « 'Attaque de vampires' en motif d'absence, je ne suis pas sûre que ça serait bien passé. »_

_Anne, amusée : « Ouais, et c'est dommage ! »_

_Buffy : « Mais je sais très bien ce que c'est, je suis passée par là… »_

_Anne : « Je sais, raison de plus pour être plus cools comme parents ! Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est. »_

_Buffy, s'offusquant : « Quoi ?! Mais on est *très* cools ! »_

_Spike, sur le même ton : « Il n'y pas plus cools que nous ! »_

_Anne : « Non, je peux te dire que les parents les plus cools du monde, ils laissent leur fille venir en patrouille avec eux à chaque fois. Demain soir, peut-être ? », suggéra t-elle doucement._

_Spike : « Si tu crois qu… que… »_

_La jeune fille avait adopté une moue boudeuse._

_Spike : « C'est pas comme ça que tu parviendras à tes fins… »_

_Anne reprit de plus belle en leur adressant un regard de chien battu. Spike et Buffy échangèrent un regard avant que le vampire ne finisse par déclarer sur un ton ennuyé :_

_Spike : « Eh bien, si tu veux… peut-être… enfin… oui, pourquoi pas… demain soir. », finit-il dans un soupir._

_Anne arbora un grand sourire et fondit sur eux pour les remercier, enthousiaste._

_Anne : « Bien, je file raccompagner Alyson. »_

_Elle quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour se rendre au salon _

_Buffy, en tournant son regard vers lui : « Elle te mène vraiment par le bout du nez ! »_

_Spike : « Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu non plus ! »_

_Buffy haussa les épaules, en feignant l'indifférence : « Je ne voulais pas te contredire, c'est tout. » Puis elle reprit : « Et si je te fais mes yeux de biche, ça marche pour moi aussi ? »_

_Elle adopta le même regard, avec un sous-entendu suggestif, et il s'approcha d'elle amusé, plongé dans ses yeux. Ils semblaient être sur le point de s'embrasser, leurs lèvres s'effleurant sensuellement quand…_

_Alex : « Hey, stop ! Je suis là je vous rappelle ! »_

_Alex venait de sortir la tête du frigo, dans lequel il s'était servi une cannette et faisait à présent face au couple._

_Spike, en soupirant : « Je l'avais presque oublié, lui. »_

_Alex, en parlant d'Anne : « Elle s'est encore fait virer de cours ? »_

_Buffy, soupirant : « Ouais… »_

_Alex, ironique : « C'est à se demander de qui elle tient ça ! »_

_Buffy lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long._

_Alex : « Au temps du lycée, tu étais aussi indisciplinée qu'elle, si mes souvenirs sont bons ! Et Spike a la fâcheuse tendance à montrer le mauvais exemple avec ses répliques saignantes qu'il prend un malin plaisir à balancer… »_

_Spike, sarcastique : « Comme quand je dis que t'es un crétin ? Oups ! Désolé ça m'a échappé. »_

_Buffy pouffa de rire, mais reprit contenance devant Alex._

_Buffy : « Le prend pas mal, il dit ça pour plaisanter. »_

_Alex : « Oh, tu sais, j'ai presque fini par m'y habituer… »_

_Spike : « Pauvre petit Alex, qui est tellement martyrisé. D'autant que tu ne te prives pas pour faire pareil. »_

_Alex : « Ouais, et c'est un véritable plaisir ! »_

_Buffy, les interrompant : « Bref, on parle, mais il faudrait peut-être songer à se rendre à cette fameuse tanière. On y va ? »_

_Spike : « Quand tu veux, mon cœur. »_

_Elle attrapa sa main au passage et l'entraîna avec elle vers l'entrée. Dans le salon se trouvaient Dawn et Emma en train de discuter, avec face à elles Shawn, Amber et Devon, pas plus haut que trois pommes, qui étaient en train de s'amuser._

_Buffy, en enfilant sa veste : « Salut Emma ! »_

_Emma, avec un grand sourire : « Bonsoir vous deux ! »_

_Dawn, consternée : « Où allez-vous ? »_

_Buffy : « On sort, des vampires à tuer. »_

_Devon, qui était en train de courir à travers la pièce, fut attrapé par Buffy qui en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue._

_Dawn : « D'accord. A tout à l'heure ! »_

_Buffy, relâchant Devon : « Où est Alyson ? »_

_Dawn : « Anne est allée la raccompagner. »_

_Buffy : « Bien. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Veille à ce qu'elle révise ses cours en rentrant. Elle a tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et elle risque l'exclusion à tout moment. Il faudrait qu'elle bosse… »_

_Dawn : « Compte sur moi, j'y veillerais. »_

_Buffy : « Merci. »_

_Buffy et Spike se dirigèrent vers le coffre où étaient disposées les armes et se saisirent de pieux. La Tueuse souleva une hache qui s'y trouvait, et demanda à Spike :_

_Buffy : « A ton avis ? Ca, on prend ou pas ? »_

_Spike : « Autant la prendre. On ne sait jamais. »_

_Buffy haussa les épaules en approuvant et referma le coffre. En passant devant le meuble qui se trouvait contre le mur, à gauche du canapé, elle se saisit des clés de la voiture et les lança à Spike qui les rattrapa de justesse._

_Buffy : « Tiens, puisque je conduis mal ! »_

_Spike, faussement étonné : « Oh, tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir dit ça ? »_

_Buffy : « Moi ? ! Non, tu me connais, ce n'est pas mon genre. »_

_Spike eut un rire amusé, et ils quittèrent la maison en continuant de se chamailler gentiment à ce sujet._

_Alex arriva dans le salon à ce moment là, et vint s'asseoir auprès de Dawn et Emma, en évitant les petits qui couraient à travers la pièce._

_Alex : « Buffy et Spike sont partis ? »_

_Dawn : « Ouais. Une histoire de vampires à tuer apparemment. »_

_Emma : « Nous en avons croisé tout à l'heure qui discutaient de plans pas très rassurant… »_

_Alex : « On a pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aillent y jeter un coup d'œil. »_

_Dawn : « Oui, ça vaut mieux… Vous avez prévu de rester jusqu'à quand ? »_

_Alex : « Normalement, on ne devrait pas partir avant trois semaines. Willow et Emily sont d'accord pour nous héberger encore tout ce temps. »_

_Dawn : « J'en connais un qui va être content ! », dit-elle en fixant son fils des yeux._

_Emma : « Les enfants aussi. Ils aiment être ici. Un jour, on s'installera probablement à Sunnydale… »_

_Dawn : « Ca serait fantastique ! »_

_Devon, qui continuait de courir après Shawn et Amber, tomba soudainement sous leurs yeux et son front vint heurter le rebord du pied d'un meuble. Des pleurs se firent rapidement entendre et Dawn se précipita vers lui._

_***_

_Spike avait pris le volant et les conduisait en direction du quartier de Sherwood, qui se trouvait à dix minutes de voiture de la maison._

_Buffy, avec une moue boudeuse : « J'ai oublié la Faux ! »_

_Spike, avec un petit rire : « Tu feras très bien sans elle. Entre les haches, les pieux et les arbalètes, on parviendra bien à se débrouiller… »_

_Buffy : « Oui, ça n'est qu'un nid de vampires après tout. »_

_Spike : « D'ailleurs, tu crois que c'est prudent qu'on y aille qu'à deux ? T'aurais peut-être dû accepter la proposition d'Alex et laisser faire les Tueuses… On ne sait même pas ce qui nous attend. »_

_Buffy : « Je pense qu'on ne risque rien. Si c'était vraiment un gros repère, on en aurait entendu parler avant… »_

_Spike : « T'as pas tort. »_

_Buffy ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre côté passager, laissant ainsi pénétrer un peu d'air frais. Les journées étaient assez chaudes en ce mois de juillet, et elle profitait à présent de la baisse de la température pour s'aérer._

_Buffy : « C'est un vrai avantage de vivre la nuit. »_

_Spike, tournant brièvement son regard vers elle : « Pourquoi ? »_

_Buffy : « Les journées sont bien trop chaudes et agitées, tandis que la nuit, le climat est plus doux et la ville est bien plus calme… »_

_Spike, ironisant : « Outre les vampires et démons qui sortent de leur tanière. »_

_Buffy, avec un petit sourire : « Oui, à part ça. »_

_Spike : « Je réalise que depuis toutes ces années, tu t'es vraiment adaptée à ma manière de vivre. »_

_Buffy, en penchant la tête sur le côté, sincère : « C'est parce que je veux vivre au même rythme que le tien et être avec toi… Et puis, c'était déjà un peu ce que je faisais auparavant », finit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Spike eut un léger sourire et poursuivit : « Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû rappeler à Anne la période Drusilla... »_

_Buffy, en soupirant : « Je sais, j'aurais dû éviter. Mais depuis le temps, je pense qu'elle s'est remise et puis, elle m'avait l'air bien trop enthousiaste par la suite pour sembler être traumatisée. »_

_Spike : « C'est vrai. » Après quelques secondes de silence : « Rien que de repenser à cette période… »_

_Il se mit à secouer la tête négativement, incapable de poursuivre. Les mois où ils avaient eu à affronter Drusilla avaient été particulièrement difficiles et éprouvants. Anne s'était faite enlevée, et ils avaient été plus inquiets que jamais pendant les trois jours où elle avait été retenue captive par la vampire et son gang. Leurs angoisses avaient pris fin lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus à la libérer, mais le combat s'était poursuivi et Buffy était passée à deux doigts de la mort, ce qui avait particulièrement marqué le vampire. Il avait vraiment cru être sur le point de la perdre, et cette simple idée lui avait été insupportable et l'avait mis hors de lui. Il leur était déjà arrivé de parler de la mort de l'un d'eux, il y a quelques années, lorsque Spike __avait failli mourir lors d'un combat contre une armée de démon, et à nouveau suite à la période Drusilla, mais à chaque fois, la discussion avait tourné court. L'idée même que l'un d'eux meurt était une perspective beaucoup trop douloureuse pour qu'ils ne prennent le temps de s'y attarder. Ils avaient préféré vivre au jour le jour, veillant à chaque fois l'un sur l'autre plus que sur eux-mêmes, et profitant de chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble. La peur de perdre l'autre était source d'inquiétude, mais c'est ce qui rendait parallèlement leurs étreintes si intenses._

_Buffy : « Je sais… Moi aussi quand j'y repense… Ca n'a pas été la période la plus glorieuse. »_

_Spike : « Non. On peut le dire. Elle a failli te tuer, et à cause de moi en plus ! »_

_Buffy, consternée : « Spike ! On en a parlé des centaines de fois, ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est juste le prétexte qu'elle a été cherchée pour revenir nous pourrir la vie. »_

_Spike : « Peut-être, mais j'y étais indirectement lié en tout cas. Si elle avait atteint son objectif, je peux t'assurer que ça m'aurait rendu fou. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, mon cœur. »_

_Elle posa sa main au-dessus de la sienne, avant de lui dire sincère :_

_Buffy : « Moi non plus, tu le sais très bien. Mais tout va bien à présent, et Drusilla ne pourra plus jamais nous nuire, donc autant oublier ça. »_

_Spike : « Je suis bien d'accord… »_

_Il tourna son regard vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire. Sa Tueuse. Tellement belle, forte et courageuse. Ils en avaient fait du chemin… mais il demeurait toujours aussi fou amoureux d'elle._

_***_

_A la maison Summers, la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et Anne, en compagnie de Willow, Emily et Alyson, fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de celle-ci._

_Willow : « On peut s'incruster ? »_

_Emily : « C'est que… ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas passé un moment, tous ensemble. Alors on s'est dit… »_

_Dawn : « Oui, bien sûr ! Enfin, Buffy et Spike viennent juste de partir massacrer des vampires, mais ils devraient être de retour d'ici deux ou trois heures. On a toute la soirée ! »_

_Alex, en se frottant les mains : « Ca vous dit une petite partie de poker ? ! Je suis devenu imbattable à ce jeu là ! »_

_Emma, amusée : « Il a juste remporté une partie dans un casino, la dernière fois qu'on se trouvait à Las Vegas, et depuis, il s'est mis en tête qu'il était devenu un joueur d'exception ! »_

_Alex : « Je mets n'importe qui au défi ! »_

_Dawn, avec un sourire malicieux : « Je relève le pari ! Face à moi, t'as aucune chance. »_

_Alex : « Ouais… c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Tu sais pas à qui tu t'attaques ! »_

_Dawn : « Tu sais pas *qui* m'a appris à jouer au poker ! »_

_***_

_Buffy sortit de l'arrière de la voiture, à la suite de Spike. Elle était en train de replacer son tee-shirt avec des gestes fébriles, pendant que Spike refermait la boucle de sa ceinture._

_Buffy : « Décidément, t'es vraiment incorrigible ! »_

_Spike, avec un air faussement innocent : « Quoi ? »_

_Buffy : « On aurait dû tuer ces vampires en priorité. »_

_Spike : « Désolé, mais j'avais beaucoup trop envie de toi. D'ailleurs, c'était très loin de te déplaire, amour. »_

_Buffy se contenta de lui lancer un regard faussement sévère et récupéra sa veste qui avait atterri sur les sièges avant de la voiture. Une fois qu'elle fut ressortie de la voiture, Spike poursuivit, pendant qu'elle finissait de s'habiller :_

_Spike : « Et puis, si tu ne m'avais pas aguiché comme tu l'as fait… »_

_Buffy : « Je voulais juste te donner un avant goût de ce qui t'attendrait après… Je ne pensais pas que t'irais jusqu'à te jeter sur moi ! »_

_Spike, se tournant vers elle : « Dis-moi que t'as pas aimé. »_

_Buffy planta son regard dans le sien, l'air faussement fâché, et Spike haussa un sourcil, amusé, en attendant une réponse qui, il le savait, ne viendrait pas._

_Buffy, résignée : « Ce que tu peux être agaçant des fois ! »_

_Spike : « Parce que j'ai toujours raison ? »_

_Buffy, sarcastique : « Ouais, c'est ça… »_

_Spike : « Et puis, t'en avais autant envie que moi, mon cœur. »_

_Buffy : « Peut-être, mais moi au moins, je sais me tenir ! En plus, n'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas une ruelle très fréquentée… »_

_Spike : « Justement, c'est ça qui est excitant. On a fait bien pire de toute façon… »_

_Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, et ramena ensuite son regard vers lui en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin._

_Buffy : « C'est le genre de souvenirs qui ne s'oublie pas… » Puis elle poursuivit sur un ton plus sérieux : « Bon, c'est par où ? T'as une idée de l'endroit où ils auraient pu se planquer ? »_

_Spike jeta un œil autour de lui, et désigna un endroit tout au bout de la ruelle._

_Spike : « Un peu plus loin, à droite, se trouvent les locaux d'une entreprise qui a mis la clé sous la porte il y a trois ans. C'est un immeuble de quatre étages, assez spacieux et totalement désert. C'est certainement un bon endroit pour se planquer. »_

_Buffy : « Sûrement… On va aller jeter un coup d'œil ! »_

_Buffy allait commencer à marcher en direction de cet immeuble, mais Spike la saisit doucement par le bras et la retourna vers lui. Sans lui laisser le loisir de poser une quelconque question, il la serra possessivement contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément, en passant une main douce sous son tee-shirt, au niveau de son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écarta un peu d'elle, la laissant un peu pantelante, les yeux encore fermés, complètement subjuguée, et il lui dit avec un sourire aguicheur et un regard amoureux :_

_Spike : « C'était juste pour te donner un avant goût de ce qui t'attendra après ! »_

_Buffy lui fit un sourire, à la fois surprise et amusée, et répondit en le regardant de la même façon :_

_Buffy : « C'est injuste. T'as pas le droit de faire ça… »_

_Arborant un grand sourire, fier de l'impact qu'il avait eu sur sa Tueuse, il passa devant elle, et elle le suivit avec un train de retard._

_Parallèlement, depuis le haut du quatrième étage de l'immeuble vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, un vampire au gabarit particulièrement impressionnant suivait la scène des yeux et c'est avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'il se tourna pour faire face à une horde de démons et autres vampires. Ils étaient plus d'une trentaine, et chacun était pendu aux lèvres de leur chef lorsqu'il leur annonça :_

_Vampire : « Ils s'y sont laissés prendre… Prenez vos positions. »_

_***_

_Dawn, avec un grand sourire, déposa les cartes sur la table et déclara en jubilant :_

_Dawn : « Et voilà ! On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ? »_

_Alex, de mauvaise foi : « T'as juste eu un coup de chance. Crois-moi, l'autre fois, tu m'aurais vu… »_

_Dawn : « Mais oui, un coup de chance ! Mes cours de poker, je les ai pris avec un vampire de plus d'une centaine d'années. Avec son expérience, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait été de mauvais conseil… »_

_Anne : « Admets ta défaite Alex ! »_

_Emma, amusée : « Il est un peu susceptible… »_

_Alex, outré : « Non, je le suis pas ! »_

_Dawn se leva du canapé, et prit les verres vides pour les ramener dans la cuisine :_

_Dawn : « Au fait, Anne, tu n'es pas censée, en bonne élève sérieuse, travailler ton devoir de demain ? »_

_Anne, en soupirant : « Oui, je vais monter. Autant éviter de m'attirer des ennuis… »_

_Voyant que Dawn avait des difficultés à tout transporter, Anne se leva de son fauteuil et prit les bouteilles disposés au centre de la table basse pour les ramener dans la cuisine. Une fois qu'elles furent éloignées, Alex demanda en chuchotant :_

_Alex : « C'est bientôt son anniversaire, non ? »_

_Willow : « Oui, dans deux semaines. A ce que j'ai compris, Buffy et Spike projettent de lui acheter une voiture… »_

_Emma : « Une voiture ? ! »_

_Alex : « Espérons qu'elle maîtrisera mieux le volant que sa mère… »_

_Il se reçut un coup de coude de la part de femme._

_Alex : « Aouch ! »_

_***_

_Buffy et Spike venaient de pénétrer dans l'immeuble, qui leur parut assez lugubre et complètement désert. Les lieux étaient assez sombres, mais ils parvenaient malgré tout à y voir. Le pieux levé et un poignard en main, prêts à parer à toute éventualité, ils commencèrent à grimper les marches. En y arrivant, ils constatèrent que l__e premier étage était complètement désert, mais des bruits de pas provenant des étages supérieurs les incitèrent à continuer leur chemin. En arrivant au quatrième étage, ils pénétrèrent dans des immenses locaux, et eurent la stupeur de découvrir que les vampires s'étaient offert un véritable festin. Une dizaine de corps de victimes innocentes jonchaient déjà le sol, et à en juger par l'état dans lequel se trouvaient leurs cadavres, ils s'y trouvaient depuis déjà plusieurs jours._

_Buffy : « Oh mon Dieu, on arrive trop tard. »_

_Une voix forte et rauque s'éleva soudain du fond de la salle pour déclarer :_

_Voix : « Il semblerait. »_

_Un vampire d'une taille assez proéminente sortie de l'ombre et apparut devant eux, un sourire machiavélique accroché à ses lèvres._

_Vampire : « Et on a même une petite surprise pour vous… »_

_Buffy et Spike échangèrent un regard inquiet, ne sachant pas à qui ils avaient affaire. Rapidement, ils comprirent à quoi il faisait référence. En l'espèce de quelques secondes, ils furent encerclés par une bonne cinquantaine de vampires et démons, qui sortaient de tous les côtés. Certains poussaient des rugissements pendant que d'autres affichaient des sourires qui laissaient ressortir leurs crocs bien acérés. Le cercle se refermait sur eux._

_Buffy, inquiète : « Oh, mon Dieu. Spike… »_

_Le vampire blond lui saisit la main et la ramena contre lui, passant un bras autour d'elle. L'un comme l'autre regardaient partout autour d'eux pour voir s'ils pouvaient trouver une issue, mais un simple regard en direction des escaliers qu'ils venaient de monter leur suffit pour réaliser que des vampires affluaient également de ce côté-là._

_***_

Ils s'étaient battus, avaient mis toute leur force dans ce combat, avaient espéré pouvoir s'en sortir, avaient tout particulièrement veillé à ce que l'autre s'en sorte. Spike n'aurait jamais supporté qu'ils touchent à un cheveu de sa Tueuse, et Buffy aurait été prête à donner sa vie pour lui. Etre l'un sans l'autre, vivre sans l'autre, ils n'auraient jamais pu. Mais leurs assaillants avaient été trop nombreux.

Ils n'étaient jamais ressortis de l'immeuble.

Anne avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, comme ça avait été le cas d'une bonne majorité des membres du Scooby. Le guet-apens avait été organisé par un vampire qui se faisait appeler Sharof. Son but était depuis longtemps de capturer Anne, cette fille, issue de l'union d'un vampire et d'une Tueuse. Depuis de nombreuses années était née dans le monde des ténèbres une rumeur selon laquelle deviendrait intouchable et invincible le vampire ou démon qui absorberait ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de son sang. Cela avait déchaîné les passions dans le monde démoniaque. Mais ses parents s'étaient toujours dressés devant quiconque avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle, et Sharof savait que s'il voulait atteindre son objectif, il devait se débarrasser d'eux. Le piège avait finalement été assez simple. Ils avaient pourtant longtemps réfléchi à la manière dont ils pourraient s'y prendre. Et lancer la simple rumeur d'une tuerie avait suffi à les voir rappliquer là où ils le souhaitaient.

Anne s'en était beaucoup voulue, et s'était longtemps sentie responsable de leur mort. Ils avaient voulu la protéger, toute sa vie ils l'avaient fait, et ça les avait finalement tués. Ses proches s'étaient montrées particulièrement attentif à l'égard de la jeune fille et lui avaient assuré qu'elle n'était en aucun cas coupable, de quoique ce soit.

Les vampires avaient tenté une offensive contre la jeune fille peu de temps après la mort de Buffy et Spike, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés confrontés à un élément qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu dans leur plan : Alex, en apprenant les raisons de l'attaque, avait contacté toutes les Tueuses les plus proches de Sunnydale et leur avait demandé de rappliquer. Soixante-trois d'entre elles avaient fait le déplacement et le combat contre la horde de démons et vampires avait été rude mais elles en étaient ressorties gagnantes.

Mais la peine, elle, demeurait bien présente. La vengeance n'avait en aucun apaisé la perte qu'ils avaient subi. Buffy et Spike n'étaient plus jamais rentrés et avaient laissé derrière eux une fille qui n'était âgée à cette époque là que de dix-huit ans. Et aujourd'hui, Anne se trouvait devant leur tombe, toujours profondément marquée par leur absence.

Dawn : « Je sais que c'est dur. Je suis passée par là moi aussi. Mais malheureusement, on ne pourra rien y changer. C'était leur destin. Je te promets que ça ira mieux, avec le temps… »

Anne : « J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils restent auprès de moi… »

Dawn : « Moi aussi, ma chérie. »

Anne resta le regard fixé sur la tombe, pendant que Dawn lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire de plus que combler le manque qu'avaient laissé ses parents lors de leur mort, et elle s'était efforcée de faire en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien, aussi bien au niveau matériel qu'affectif. Sous ses airs rebelles, la jeune Anne masquait une fragilité qui refaisait surface dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Dans le silence de la nuit, un bruit de terre qui se retourne parvint aux oreilles des deux jeunes femmes, et elles virent quelques mètres plus loin une main qui émergeait et semblait vouloir s'extirper d'une tombe. C'est presque avec lassitude qu'Anne se leva et marcha en direction du dit bruit.

Le combat ne serait jamais fini. Sa mère le lui avait dit quand elle était plus jeune.

Le combat continuerait, et ce serait ainsi, jusqu'à _**la fin des temps**_.

**FIN**


End file.
